Quiero estar a tu lado
by Kaoru Bookman
Summary: Una linda amistad los unió desde pequeños, pero ahora ella lo ve más que como un simple amigo ¿Qué hará él cuando descubra lo que en verdad siente por su amiga y se de cuenta de que simplemente quiere estar a su lado?
1. Un día normal

**Hiii chicos, aqui les traigo un UA de -Man, cabe mencionar que los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-san yo solo los tome prestado, ya que si fueran mios Allen y Lenalee ya andarian, Lavi y Kanda ya tuvieran perro quien les ladre xD**

**Que disfruten de la lectura n.n**

* * *

En una habitación con paredes azules y detalles en blanco, dos ventanas cubiertas por cortinas de un azul más intenso de marco color blanco, una a un costado de la cama y la otra justo en frente, entre las dos ventanas un escritorio de cuatro gavetas, encima una laptop negra tapada, varios libros, un portalápices con plumones, reglas, lápices, portaminas, etc. Al lado de la portátil, una libreta cerrada de color gris. Del otro lado de la cama se encuentra un gran estante completamente lleno por libros, frente a éste se encuentra el armario. Y al lado del estante otra puerta de lo que parece ser el baño.

La puerta se abre sólo un poco y con suma delicadeza, por la pequeña ranura se asoman un par de ojos de un azul como el cielo, luego de parpadear un par de veces adquieren un brillo de maldad.

Termina de abrirse y el intruso se acerca a la cama caminando en puntitas, procurando hacer el menos ruido posible, se detiene justo frente, con su mano derecha toma el extremo del edredón de cuadros color verde agua y blanco.

Lo jala descubriendo el cuerpo de un chico pelirrojo delgado pero bien trabajado con los músculos marcados pero sin exagerar, ancha espalda, fuertes brazos, largas y torneadas piernas, durmiendo boca abajo con el rostro volteado del lado contrario de donde está el intruso. Vistiendo un pijama de algodón que consiste en un pantalón holgado color gris claro y una musculosa también algo holgada de color blanco.

El pelirrojo ni se inmutó por la acción y seguía durmiendo plácidamente, la persona que lo observaba dormir soltó un largo suspiro, se enfocan sus finos y carnosos labios que esbozan una sonrisa traviesa.

Poco a poco se acerca al oído del joven y suelta otro suspiro, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra de punta a punta el cuerpo del pelirrojo, abra de golpe su ojo izquierdo revelando una pupila verde esmeralda mientras el otro ojo es cubierto por un parche negro y sus mejillas adquieren un intenso sonrojo. Intenta pararse de golpe pero sus pies se enredaron con el edredón, por lo que medio cuerpo cae de la cama, la cabeza y su torso en el piso y sus piernas aún en la cama con el cobertor encima.

* * *

Un anciano de baja estatura, tez ligeramente grisácea, calvo a excepción de un largo mechón de cabello color gris ceniza en forma de cola, grandes ojeras, vistiendo un pantalón café y encima una playera china color verde seco. Se encuentra sentado en el comedor tomando tranquilamente una taza de té, al terminar el sorbo suspira relajado, totalmente envuelto por esa atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad.

Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa al escuchar un grito provenir de la parte de arriba de la casa.

- ¡MALDITA SEA YUKI-CHAN! ¡SABES QUÉ NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DESPIERTES ASÍ! –reclama una voz masculina claramente enojada.

El anciano suspira mientras niega levemente con la cabeza para luego seguir disfrutando de su taza de té.

* * *

Regresando a la habitación del pelirrojo, se ve a éste sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, tocándose el oído donde le soplaron, ceño fruncido, mandíbula apretada y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, veía molesto a la persona que estaba parada enfrente.

Una chica de dieciséis años un poco baja, de piel nívea, cabello castaño claro largo hasta terminación de la espalda peinado en una media cola de caballo, ojos azul cielo, nariz respingada, labios finos pero carnosos, busto bien proporcionado, estrecha cintura, caderas levemente anchas, piernas largas y torneadas.

Viste una falda negra unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, camisa blanca manga larga con una corbata en color rojo, chaleco negro y saco del mismo color, medias negras hasta la rodillas, y en sus pies unas pantuflas lisas de color amarillo claro.

La chica se encontraba de brazos cruzados viendo divertida al pelirrojo, el cual la miraba molesto.

- ¡No te quejes que después de todo es la única forma de despertarte! –se justifica inclinándose levemente para encarar al chico.

- ¡Me pegaste un susto! –refunfuña haciendo un puchero, sacándole una sonrisa a la ojiazul – ¡Y me despertaste en la mejor parte del sueño! –se lamenta con una cascadita de lágrimas.

- Sólo espero que no hayas soñado nada sucio.

Las mejillas del muchacho se vuelven a sonrojar y abre el ojo sorprendido.

- ¡C-claro que no! –la ojiazul lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados – ¡¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy, Yuki-chan? –la mira indignado.

- ¡Eres un pervertido y un mujeriego! –dos flechas se clavan en el torso del pelirrojo – ¡*Baka Lavi-kun!

- E-eso no…

- ¡Y no me lo niegues porque te conozco perfectamente! –el pelirrojo voltea el rostro no pudiendo mantener la mirada molesta de la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagas? –vuelve a mirarla – ¡Después de todo tengo dieciocho años estoy en "esa etapa"! –se justifica haciéndole un puchero para hacer más creíble su inocencia.

- ¡Entonces admites que tuviste un sueño sucio!

- ¡Ya te dije que no, mujer! –exclama nuevamente indignado, estuvieron unos segundos retándose con la mirada, hasta que Yuki suspira cansada.

- Vale haré que te creo –Lavi se pone de pie soltando un bostezo, dejando ver que la supera en altura por un poco más de una cabeza, tapándose con su mano derecha la boca y una burbujita de lágrima se asoma en su ojo cerrado – ¡Pero date prisa y cámbiate o sino llegaremos tarde!

El chico se quita la musculosa dejando a la vista su torneado y bien trabajado torso, provocando que un fuerte sonrojo cubra las mejillas de Yuki

- ¡PERO NO ENFRENTE DE MÍ, *HENTAI! –grita nerviosa dándole un zape en la cabeza y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

- ¡*Itte! –se queja sobándose la zona golpeada.

Al salir de la habitación Yuki se recargó en la puerta tocándose el pecho sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, respiró hondo y luego lo soltó tratando de calmarse, una vez hecho bajó las escaleras.

* * *

Lavi ya bañado y cambiado sale de su habitación, el uniforme es prácticamente igual al de Yuki sólo que con pantalón negro. Lleva los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y la corbata algo floja. Una bandana negra con detalles en verde agua adorna su frente.

Baja las escaleras con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, y camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí ve a su abuelo Bookman leyendo el periódico sentado en una de las sillas del extremo del desayunador que consiste en una mesa cuadrada de madera y seis sillas dos a cada costado y una en cada extremo.

Ve a Yuki en la estufa dándole la espalda, mientras viste encima de su uniforme un delantal de color amarillo pastel.

- ¡Buenos días, *jiji! –saluda Lavi tomando asiento a la derecha de su abuelo, el cual baja el periódico para mirarlo.

- ¡Buenos días, idiota dormilón! –una vena se hincha en la frente de su nieto, luego toma su taza de té y le da un sorbo, la vuelve a colocar en la mesa para continuar leyendo el periódico.

- ¡Aquí tienen! –dice Yuki, sirviendo a cada uno un bol con sopa de miso, en un pequeño plato alargado de color negro un pescado asado con algunos vegetales salteados cortados de tamaño que se pueden comer de un solo bocado, de acompañamiento un pequeño bol de arroz.

Le sirve una taza de té a Lavi, le sirve otra a Bookman por último se sirve una ella. Jala la silla de enfrente del pelirrojo y se sienta.

Los tres comensales toman sus palillos a la vez juntan las palmas de sus manos como si estuvieran rezando y sus ojos están cerrados.

- ¡*Itadakimasu! –abren los ojos y el primero en empezar a comer es Bookman.

- ¡Oh, esto tiene buena pinta! –Lavi toma con sus palillos un trozo del pescado y llevarlo a su boca – ¡Delicioso! –exclama luego de degustarlo con un aura brillante rodeándolo.

Ante los cumplidos del pelirrojo las mejillas de Yuki se sonrojaron un poco mientras le daba un sorbo a su sopa, mirando de reojo apenada como Lavi se comía lo que preparó.

- ¡Si el panda jiji fuera el cocinero! –su voz tiene un tinte burlón – ¡Está claro que ya hubiera muerto por intoxicación! –una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en sus labios – ¡Para lo único que sirve es para preparar té o café! –niega resignado.

Yuki mira nerviosa como un aura negra rodea a Bookman.

- ¡ESO DOLIÓ PANDA! –grita Lavi fulminando con la mirada a su abuelo luego de recibir un zarpazo de la garra de panda – ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?

- Por baka –se limita a responder, para seguir comiendo con tranquilidad. El pelirrojo empieza a comer mientras murmuraba insultos inentendibles hacia su abuelo.

- Jejeje –los dos hombres vuelven sus miradas para ver a Yuki riendo – ¡Parecen un par de niños! –una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro.

Lavi se sonrojó tanto que su rostro le hacía competencia a su cabello, cosa que pasó desapercibida por Yuki más no por su abuelo. Tragó saliva, claro gesto de nerviosismo.

- No –trató de que su voz no sonara nerviosa.

- ¿Eh? –el rostro de Yuki hizo una mueca de clara confusión.

- ¡No soy ningún niño! –volteó su rostro a un lado mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sopa.

- Jejeje –soltó otra risilla divertida para luego llevarse un trozo de pescado a su boca, seguido de un poco de arroz.

* * *

Lavi está parado en la entrada de su casa esperando a que Yuki se termine de calzar para irse al instituto.

La chica golpeó ligeramente un par de veces la punta de su pie derecho para terminar de ajustar su bota.

- ¡Apúrate, Yuki-chan! –apresura el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ya estoy lista! –se da la vuelta para quedar enfrente de él –Espera –se acerca a Lavi quedando distanciados por pocos centímetros.

- ¿Qué sucede? –la ve interrogante, más Yuki no le contesta y empieza a abotonar su camisa – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡He escuchado de Johnny-sensei que Reever-san siempre te llama la atención por llevar el uniforme mal acomodado! –dice algo molesta terminando de abotonar la camisa para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Son unos exagerados! –se justifica rascándose la nuca.

- ¡*Hai, está listo! –mira satisfecha la corbata ya acomodada - ¡Ya nos vamos, Bookman-san! –exclama Yuki caminando hasta ponerse al lado de Lavi.

- ¡Cuídense! –dice el anciano, obteniendo como respuesta por parte de su nieto un ademán con su mano derecha en alto.

Ambos chicos van cambiando por las calles, Lavi lleva su mochila con su mano derecha detrás de su espalda y su otra mano metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Yuki carga su mochila con ambas manos a la altura de su cadera.

La castaña decía cualquier cosa trivial, mientras el pelirrojo la escuchaba atento mientras sonreía, y soltaba una que otra risilla divertida ante algún comentario de su amiga.

Ya estaban llegando a "Black Order Academy" uno de los institutos más prestigiosos hasta se podría decir que el más famoso de Japón.

No habían ni cruzado la entrada cuando.

- ¡HONEY~! –oyen un grito chillón femenino.

Al instante la frente de Lavi se sombreó de azul mientras hacía mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Qué pasa Lavi-kun? –Yuki miraba curiosa la reacción de su amigo.

Antes de que el pelirrojo le contestará, vio como una chica rubia se le tiraba encima para luego abrazarlo por la espalda.

- ¡Buenos días, honey! –a propósito pega aún más su pecho a la espalda de Lavi – ¿Me extrañaste? –hace un puchero en el instante en que Lavi volteó a mirarla por encima del hombro – ¡Yo te extrañé mucho! –puso su mejor puchero.

Sin que los presentes se dieran cuenta, la mirada de Yuki se tornó triste, le dolía ver esa clase de escenas de su amigo con su novia de turno.

Saya Nakamura una chica de pelo largo ondulado de color rubio recogido en dos medias coletas, ojos color miel, tez blanca, un poco más alta que Yuki, pecho bien proporcionado al igual que su trasero, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, piernas largas y torneadas. Vestía su uniforme sin añadir ningún accesorio extra.

Yuki no tuvo tiempo de seguir sintiéndose triste, ni los otros dos seguir con sus escenas ya que una estridente risa llamó su atención.

- ¡Jajajaja! –los tres voltean al lugar de donde proviene la risa, encontrándose con Allen ligeramente encorvado sosteniéndose el abdomen a causa de tanta risa.

Es un albino de la misma edad que Yuki de tez blanca pero algo bronceada, ojos grises, supera en estatura a la castaña sólo por unos centímetros, debajo del uniforme se aprecia un cuerpo bien trabajado pero sin exagerar. Su uniforme perfectamente acomodado.

- ¡Honey! –arremienda sin dejar de reírse – ¡Pero que apodo tan más meloso, Lavi! –un tic nervioso se instaló en la ceja del pelirrojo.

- Pff –Lavi al escuchar un resoplido gira su cabeza viendo a Yuki dándole la espalda mientras su cuerpo tiene leves espasmos, la rodea hasta colocarse frente a ella y desencaja la mandíbula.

- ¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN? –acusa señalándola al ver como la castaña tapaba su boca tratando de retener la carcajada.

¡Lo siento, Lavi-kun! –sus ojos estaban nublados debido al esfuerzo por no soltar la carcajada – ¡Allen-chan me contagió su risa y la verdad está gracioso! –no lo soportó más y acompañó al albino con las risas.

- Hmp –Saya se cruza de brazos bufando molesta – ¡Sólo están celosos porque no tienen un apodo tan maravilloso como el de honey! –mira indignada al par de chicos que seguían riéndose.

Ambos dejaron de reírse por unos instantes para ver a la rubia fijamente, parpadearon un par veces para soltar otra carcajada más fuerte que la anterior.

- ¡Sí claro como tú digas! –dicen burlones sin dejar de reírse.

Saya los mira molesto, pero luego se encoge un poco afligida al ver la mirada molesta de Lavi que le decía "La has cagado"

- ¡Lo siento! –baja la cabeza apenada, por lo que el pelirrojo suspira resignado pero el tic nervioso en su ceja aumenta al instante que voltea para mirar de mala manera al par que seguía riéndose.

- ¡YA PARÉNLE ¿NO? –una vena se le había hinchado en la frente, su ojo estaba en blanco y sus dientes puntiagudos.

- ¡Bueno Yuki-chan! –Allen pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica luego de dejar de reír mágicamente, mientras Yuki lo miraba divertida también habiendo parado de reír – ¡Mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clases!

- ¡*Hai, Allen-chan! –exclama sonriente. Empiezan a caminar sin que el albino soltará a su amiga, pero se detiene y gira hacia atrás para ver a Lavi, el cual lo mira interrogante.

- ¡Nos vemos en el recreo! –alza un poco la voz para que el pelirrojo lo escuche mientras sonríe, gesto que le devuelve Lavi – ¡HONEY! –lo grita con tono burlón riendo nuevamente siendo acompañado por Yuki.

- ¡MUÉRETE ALLEN! –su sonrisa se había borrado para fulminar al albino con la mirada.

Allen y Yuki caminaban dirigiéndose al interior del edificio, el albino aún conservaba la sonrisa burlona mientras la castaña estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero al ver a cierta persona caminando unos metros delante de ellos rápidamente dejó de divagar.

- ¡Kanda-senpai! –llama a un chico alto cuerpo atlético, tez blanca, cabello largo y liso de color azul oscuro recogido en una coleta alta.

El peliazul volteó para ver quién lo llamaba, topándose con Yuki y Allen.

- ¡Buenos días, *senpai! –hace una leve reverencia a modo de saludo, cuando se irgue de nuevo ve el puño de Kanda muy cerca de su rostro.

- Te falta afinar más tus reflejos –dice serio y cortante, haciendo que Yuki suelte una risilla nerviosa.

- Siempre tan amargado, *bakanda –Allen lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Y tú de metiche, *moyashi –contraataca viéndolo de manera ácida.

- ¡Me llamo Allen! –corrige exaltado – ¡Pero que puedo esperar de alguien con tan poco cerebro incapaz de grabarse un simple nombre! –suspira cansado negando levemente con la cabeza.

Una vena se hinchó en la sien del peliazul.

- ¡REPÍTELO SI TE ATREVES, MALDITO MOYASHI! –sus ojos estaban blanco y sus dientes parecían serrucho.

- ¡LO DIRÉ TODAS LAS VECES QUE SE ME DE LA GANA! –el albino estaba en el mismo estado que Kanda – ¡ERES UN TARADO, BAKANDA!

Yuki en modo chibi miraba nerviosa la pelea mirando como ambos trataban de matarse con la mirada.

- Oigan chicos –trataba de tranquilizarlo.

- ¡MOYASHI!

- ¡BAKANDA!

- Ya paren –más los otros dos la ignoraban siguiéndose insultando a diestras y siniestras.

- ¡MALDITO ENANO CON CABELLO DE VIEJO!

- ¡BASTARDO CON PEINADO DE NENA!

- Les digo que paren –la pelea cada vez subía más de tono poniendo más nerviosa a Yuki

Lavi y Saya caminaban en dirección al edificio pero se quedaron parados viendo como unos metros delante estaban Allen y Kanda en una reñida pelea verbal y que si no los detenían pronto seguro pasarían a los goles. Yuki en medio de los dos tratando de calmarlos cosa que era totalmente inútil.

- ¡VE Y MUÉRETE *TEME MOYASHI! –Yuki había bajado la cabeza y su flequillo cubría su mirada.

- ¡MUÉRETE TÚ PRIMERO! –un aura negra empezaba a rodearla mientras una vena empezaba a palpitar en su sien.

_- Se está enojando _–Lavi veía nervioso como la castaña estaba siendo rodeada por un aura negra.

- ¡ERES UN…

- ¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR PAR DE IDIOTAS INFANTILES! –la pelea de los dos se vio interrumpida por el estridente grito de una Yuki claramente enojada, que fulminaba al par con la mirada con una vena hinchada en la sien.

- ¡Jajajaja la hicieron enojar! –los tres voltean al frente viendo a Lavi riéndose mientras apunta a Kanda y a Allen -Creo que calladito me veo más bonito –desvía la mirada nervioso al ver como Yuki ahora lo fulminaba a el con la mirada.

- ¡*Mataku! –Yuki suspira cansada sobándose el puente de la nariz tratando de darse paciencia - ¿Cómo es posible qué se pongan a pelear tan temprano en la mañana por una estupidez?

Allen bajó la cabeza apenado y Kanda desvió su rostro a un lado chasqueando la lengua fastidiado.

Lavi se tapó la boca conteniendo una carcajada, divertido por ver como regañaban a ese par, pero recupera la compostura con varias gotas de sudor resbalándole en la nuca al ver como Yuki había alzado la mirada para fulminarlo con ésta.

- Pero –Allen trato de justificarse, más es interrumpido.

- Que te importa, *ochibi –dice Kanda fastidiado viendo de reojo a Yuki, la cual lo fulminaba por el apodo.

- ¡No seas tan malo con Yuki-chan! –Lavi se había acercado hasta la castaña posicionándose atrás de ella, acariciándole la cabeza - ¡Yuu! –lo último lo dijo divertido mirando al peliazul con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Ya es muy tarde será mejor que entremos! –se apresura a decir Yuki evitando una nueva pelea ya que Kanda miraba a Lavi con instintos de estrangularlo.

- ¡Tiene razón ya vámonos Lavi-chian! –Saya toma a Lavi del brazo y lo empieza a jalonear al interior del edificio.

- ¡Nos vemos en el recreo Yuki-chan! –alza la voz lo suficiente para que la chica lo escuche – ¡Demonios Saya deja de jalarme! –dice fastidiado.

Kanda sin despedirse entró sin más hasta desaparecer de la vista de los otros dos.

- ¡Entremos también, Yuki-chan! –dice Allen sonriéndole amigable. La castaña le regresa la sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza, para después entrar en compañía del albino.

* * *

Yuki y Allen llegan al salón, buscan con la mirada y al ver a una chica peliverde de coletas altas saludándolos con un gesto de mano, se acercan a ella.

- ¡Buenos días, Lena-chan! –saluda Yuki con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días Lenalee! –ahora es Allen quién le sonríe.

- ¡Buenos días a los dos! –responde el saludo sonriéndoles cálidamente.

No pudieron seguir conversando ya que el profesor de matemáticas entró al salón empezando con las clases.

* * *

En la azotea del instituto se veían a cinco personas sentadas formando un círculo, comiendo "tranquilamente"

Enfocando más la escena, se ve a Lavi y Allen comiendo lentamente con la frente sombreada de negro y los ojos en rayas con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

Yuki comiendo de lo más feliz su postre con un aura brillante rodeándola.

Por otro lado Lenalee y Saya comían mientras se fulminaban mutuamente con la mirada, provocando un ambiente tenso que hacía que tanto Lavi como Allen se sintieran realmente incómodos.

- ¡Lavi! –el aludido se sobresalta mientras mira con temor a la peliverde la cual lo veía con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lenalee? –hizo todo lo posible por que su voz no demostrara lo nervioso que se encontraba por estar bajo esa molesta mirada amatista.

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios traístes a ÉSTA? –enfatizó la última palabra logrando que la rubia frunciera aún más el ceño.

- ¡Estoy aquí porque soy la novia de Lavi y es lógico que almuerce con él! –una sonrisa llena de arrogancia se dibujó en sus labios, orgullosa de ser la novia de uno de los chicos más populares y apuesto del instituto.

- Podrás ser la novia de Lavi –Lenalee la miraba escuetamente –Pero no eres bienvenida en nuestro grupo –suspiró cansada – ¡La verdad no sé que le vistes Lavi!

El nerviosismo de los chicos aumentó, al notar como Saya se le quería tirar encima a Lenalee y abofetearla, mientras Yuki seguía ignorando su entorno ya que encontraba más interesante disfrutar de su postre.

- ¡Es una rubia oxigenada cabeza hueca! –una vena se hinchó en la sien de Saya – ¡Además de una odiosa y creída! –Lavi y Allen reían nerviosos mirando de reojo como la rubia desprendía un aura tétrica.

- ¡Te estás pasando Lee! –se para apretando fuertemente sus puños – ¡El que seas la hermana menor del director no te da derecho a insultarme! –a simple vista se notaba como la quería asesinar con la mirada.

- ¡Decir la verdad no es un insulto! –interviene Yuki mirando tranquila a Saya la cual voltea gruñéndole como perro.

_- ¡¿Tú también Yuki-chan? _ -los dos chicos sentían que pronto empezarían a hiperventilar ante tanta presión.

- ¡He escuchado que Saya-senpai es egoísta, caprichosa, arrogante! –enumeraba los insultos con sus dedos. La mencionada apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula hasta casi hace rechinar sus dientes, mientras Lenalee la veía entre divertida y burlona.

Allen y Lavi se miraron entre sí.

_- ¡Lavi tenemos que detenerlas antes de que se vayan a los golpes! _ -el albino lo miraba de forma penetrante transmitiéndole el temor que sentía - _¡Todo esto me da mala espina!_

_- ¡¿Las detendrás tú? _ -Lavi lo miraba incrédulo - _¡Por que yo no me atrevo! _ -una gota de sudor le resbaló a Allen - _¡Si algo he aprendido es a nunca interferir en peleas de mujeres! _ -se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Eres una odiosa, hipócrita interesada que sólo se fija en las apariencias y lo superficial! –su mirada tranquila pasó a ser una fría y hostil – ¡Me das pena como persona!

Estaba demás decir que todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos por el cambio repentino de Yuki, jamás la había comportándose así ni mucho menos tratando a alguien de esa manera.

Ni siquiera Lavi que creció junto a ella había visto los siempre amables, cálidos y traviesos ojos de su amiga mostrar tanta frialdad y hostilidad. Esa era una faceta completamente nueva que veía en Yuki.

- ¡ERES UNA…

- ¿Estás segura de querer abofetear a un miembro del club femenino de karate? –pregunta distante sosteniendo la muñeca derecha de Saya, la cual chasqueó la lengua impotente.

- ¡Lavi! –el mencionado miraba interrogante a su novia, la cual lo veía con los ojos nublados haciendo un puchero.

Lenalee fulminaba con la mirada a Saya, ya que no soportaba lo falsa que era, mientras Allen seguía viendo impresionado a Yuki, la cual si bien seguía sosteniendo la muñeca de la rubia, su miraba había sido cubierta por su flequillo.

- ¡Dile a tu amiga que me suelte! –parpadeó un par de veces dándole más credibilidad – ¡Me está haciendo daño y tengo miedo!

- Yuki-chan –la aludida mira de reojo a Lavi sin alzar su mirada – Suéltala –pide amable mientras le sonríe.

Yuki aprieta sus labios entre frustrada y triste, mientras Saya la ve burlona haciendo un mohín por como la castaña la soltó bruscamente.

- ¡Gracias hone…

- ¿Por qué no vas y comes con tus amigas Saya? –por la forma en que el pelirrojo la miraba y le sonreía le hizo saber perfectamente que no era una sugerencia sino una orden.

- Pero –trató de negarse

- ¡No quiero que mis amigos se sigan sintiendo incómodos con tu presencia! –la chica hizo un gesto de inconformidad – ¡Nos vemos en clases! –con eso dio más que entendido que se fuera de ahí.

- ¡Eres un idiota Lavi! –indignada toma su almuerzo y sale de ahí corriendo, mientras el pelirrojo la observaba aburrido.

Allen y Lenalee se miraron entre sí sorprendidos por lo que acababan de presenciar.

- ¡Lo siento chicos! –Lavi los miraba apenado por todo lo que causó la presencia de su novia – ¡Tú también discúlpame Yuki-chan! –mira a su amiga realmente apenado y culpable por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato.

- ¡Discúlpame tú a mí! –los tres la miraron interrogantes – ¡Por haber tratado así a tu novia! –Lavi se sintió mal al ver la miraba llena de culpabilidad de Yuki.

- ¡Jajaja no te preocupes por eso! –el pelirrojo se ganó tres pares de miradas llena de extrañeza – ¡Dirán que soy mal novio pero la verdad no me molestó para nada como trataron a Saya!

Cada uno arqueó una ceja pensando que Lavi por fin se había terminado de volver loco.

- ¡De hecho les agradezco que la hayan puesto en su lugar! –posa una mano en la cabeza de Yuki – ¡Desde hace tiempo lo quería hacer pero se vería mal de mi parte! –comienza a acariciarla mientras le sonríe cálidamente.

Yuki parpadea un par de veces y luego le regresa la sonrisa, sintiendo como un pequeño sentimiento de gozo la llenaba.

- ¡Así que todos en paz! –Lavi sonríe socarrón – ¡Y le diré a Saya que a partir de ahora no almorzaré con ella! –internamente Yuki sonrió triunfante, mofándose en sus pensamientos de la rubia que tan mal le caía.

Allen y Lenalee suspiraron resignados mientras negaban levemente con la cabeza.

* * *

Ya era la hora de salida, todos los alumnos se retiraban del instituto unos, camino a casa mientras otros se iban por ahí a pasear con sus amigos o pareja.

Entre esas parejas iba una Saya colgada del brazo de un fastidiado Lavi, que miraba al frente con infinita flojera.

_- ¡Se me antoj__ó cenar curry! _ -el pelirrojo comenzó a sobarse la barbilla pensativo.

En eso ve en la entrada a Allen recargado en el portón de la entrada y frente a él, Lenalee ambos hablando amenamente mientras sonreían. Observa como voltean a un costado, por lo que ve hacia la misma dirección.

Yuki iba caminando en dirección al albino y a la peliverde, debido a lo humedecido de su cabello su flequillo se pegaba a su frente.

- ¡Siento la tardanza! –le sonríe nerviosa a sus amigos rascándose la mejilla derecha.

- ¡Tranquila! –le sonríe Allen – ¿Y cómo te fue en el club con el amargado de Bakanda? –pregunta pronunciando el apodo del peliazul con cierto enojo.

- ¡Allen-chan/kun! –regañan el par de chicas provocando que el albino se rasque la nuca apenado.

- ¡Me fue bien! –cuenta emocionada – ¡Arrasáremos en las regionales! –alza su puño en señal de determinación.

Tanto Allen como Lenalee sonrieron divertidos por la actitud de su amiga.

Detrás de ellos, Lavi la miraba enternecido, en eso recordó su antojo así que rápidamente se safó del agarre de su novia y corrió pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Yuki, la cual se sobresaltó.

- ¡Yuki-chian! –dice Lavi de forma cantarina, y la mencionada suspira aliviada al saber de quien se trataba.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres que te cocine? –lo mira por encima de su hombro con los ojos en raya y punto.

- ¡Qué mala me estás ofendiendo! –la mira indignado a Allen y a Lenalee le resbala una gota de sudor mientras Yuki suspira cansada.

- ¡Cada vez que quieres que te cumpla un antojo me llamas así! –toda mueca de indignación del pelirrojo se esfumó para rascarse la nuca nervioso.

- ¡Quiero comer curry! –hace cara de niño pequeño pidiendo un nuevo juguete.

- ¡Ok! –la sonrisa de Lavi se agranda – ¡Pero tendrás que esperar hasta que llegue a casa porque iré a dar una vuelta con Allen-chan y Lena-chan! –enseguida un aura deprimida y de decepción rodea al pelirrojo, provocando que sus amigos lo miren con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡No te preocupes Yuki-chan podemos ir otro día! –sugiere Lenalee sintiendo pena por Lavi, el cual la mira como si fuera una diosa, haciendo que otra gota de sudor le resbale a los tres.

- ¡Si querían una cita ustedes solos no debieron invitarme en primer lugar! –los mira insinuante moviendo sus cejas de manera inquisidora.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron hasta la médula volteando sus rostros al lado contrario completamente apenados.

- ¡Qué bien escondido se lo tenían! –Lavi le siguió el juego a Yuki poniendo más nerviosos al par de chicos.

- ¡Están pensando mal! –se apresura a decir Allen completamente sonrojado – ¡Nos vemos mañana! –sale de ahí corriendo rápidamente.

- ¡Hasta mañana! –le siguió Lenalee yendo hacia el lado contrario por donde se fue Allen.

- ¡Cobardes escaparon! –exclaman Yuki y Lavi divertidos se miran entre sí y se sonríen mutuamente.

- ¡Por cierto Lavi-kun me faltan ingredientes para hacerte el curry! –mira al pelirrojo quién no ha quitado el brazo de su hombro.

- ¡No se diga más vamos al supermercado! –dice animado sacándole una risilla divertida a la castaña.

Ambos empezaron a caminar directo a su destino sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos color miel los miraba en la distancia. En ellos se vislumbraba celos, envidia y enojo.

_- ¡Tarde o temprano me las pagarás! _ -aprieta fuertemente sus puños – _¡Yuki! _ -Saya miraba de manera sádica a la castaña que iba conversando de lo más amenamente posible con Lavi.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Baka: **Idiota

**Hentai: **Pervertido

**Itte: **"Eso dolió"

**Jiji: **Abuelo, anciano, viejo

**Itadakimasu: **Expresión que quiere decir "Vamos a comer"

**Hai:** Sí, está bien (usado comúnmente usado como afirmación)

**Senpai: **Alumno de curso superior

**Bakanda: **Juegode palabras de "Baka" (Idiota) y "Kanda"

**Moyashi: **Brote de habas

**Teme: **Maldito, bastardo, etc.

**Mataku: **Por dios.

**Ochibi: **Pequeña, enana, bajita.


	2. El día en que nos conocimos

**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia...**

**Se verá un poco del pasado de Lavi y Yuki.**

**Que disfruten de la lectura n.n  
**

**El día en que nos conocimos**

Lavi y Yuki estaban en el supermercado escogiendo algunos vegetales, en realidad sólo lo hacía la castaña, ya que el pelirrojo estaba inclinado hacia delante apoyando su barbilla en el carrito de compras mirando aburrido como su amiga escogía algunas patatas.

Por su lado pasaron un par de chicas que al verlo, pusieron expresión soñadora lazándole miraditas coquetas. Lavi al sentirse observado gira viendo a una pelinegra y a una peli-fucsia mirándolo enleladas, sonríe arrogante y les guiña el ojo sacándole suspiros enamorados a las dos chicas, las cuales estaban todas sonrojadas y los ojos en forma de corazones. Se fueron alejando del lugar mirando hacia atrás viendo con expresión bobalicona como Lavi se despedía de ellas agitando su mano.

- ¡No desaprovechas cualquier oportunidad! ¿verdad? –alza la mirada viendo como Yuki metía en el carrito una bolsa de patatas y otra de zanahorias.

- ¡No tengo la culpa de ser irresistible para el sexo femenino! –una sonrisa prepotente adorna su rostro – ¡Y aunque me de asco admitirlo muchos hombres sucumben ante mi belleza! –se le infló el pecho.

Yuki lo mira con los ojos en punto y raya para luego soltar un suspiro.

- ¡Baka! –se limitó a decir dirigiéndose a otra sección del supermercado. Siendo seguida por Lavi quién empujaba el carrito con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

* * *

Van caminando hacia sus casas Lavi imaginando su tan ansiado curry mientras Yuki lo miraba de reojo divertida.

La mirada del pelirrojo se desvía levemente a su izquierda viendo un parque, con varios juegos como columpios, toboganes, una caja de arena en el centro, por inercia se detiene y lo mira fijamente.

Yuki lo imita mirándolo intrigada, que aumentó al ver a Lavi esbozar una leve sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¡Me acabo de acordar como agarraste a zapes a un chico dos años mayor que tú cuando éramos niños! –la voltea ver sonriendo burlón.

Las mejillas de Yuki se encienden fuertemente debido a la vergüenza, desviando su mirada a un lado.

- ¡N...No me acuerdo!

- Recuerdo que lo hiciste porque el chico te quitó tu muñeca favorita.

Yuki lentamente volvió su rostro viéndolo apenada aún con su sonrojo.

- Todos pensábamos que ibas a llorar pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando te le tiraste encima comenzándolo a golpear.

La castaña desvió de nuevo su mirada mientras Lavi sonreía divertido ahogando una pequeña carcajada.

- En ese tiempo no nos llevábamos bien –Yuki mira fijamente el orbe esmeralda de Lavi que transmite nostalgia – Nos la pasábamos peleando y discutiendo por cualquier cosa insignificante y estúpida –por unos momentos sus miradas se clavan en el suelo.

- Y de un día para otro nos convertimos en grandes amigos inseparables –Lavi mira a Yuki la cual también lo observa.

Se miran fijamente esbozan una tenue sonrisa, y más allá de la mirada se esconde algo que por ahora ninguno es capaz de ver.

Divagando en sus pensamientos están, mientras los recuerdos de ese día cuando se vieron por primera vez regresan de nuevo a sus mentes como si de una película se tratara.

* * *

_Un Lavi de unos siete años de edad que ya para ese entonces usaba el parche negro, se encuentra acostado boca abajo en el piso de la biblioteca de su casa, leyendo un libro de historia.__ Vistiendo un short a la rodilla color verde oscuro, una playera bordó con detalles en blanco, calcetines a juego con el short y unas pantuflas de conejito amarillo pastel._

_Sentado en el escritorio frente a él está Bookman, leyendo varios libros a la par que anota un par de cosas en una libreta, de vez en cuando le daba una calada a su cigarro para luego exhalar el humo. Sólo se aprecia que viste una playera estilo chino color negra._

_El niño suelta un largo suspiro por lo que su abuelo lo voltea a ver._

_- ¡Aburrido! –el Bookman le da otra calada al cigarro - ¡Ya me sé este libro de memoria!_

_Mira a su abuelo con un puchero haciendo que Bookman arqueé una ceja._

_- No te quejes y sigue leyendo – regresó su atención a los libros, ignorando el mohín que hizo su nieto._

_El pequeño regresó su vista al libro, se notaba completo aburrimiento en su rostro y de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro bostezo._

_Bookman lo miraba de reojo sin que Lavi se diera cuenta y cuando lo vio bostezando suspiró resignado negando levemente con la cabeza._

* * *

_Un carro de color vino se estaciona frente a una casa que se veía de una familia bien acomodada, detrás se detiene un camión de mudanza._

_Tres personas se bajan del primer auto, un hombre alto de aparentemente veintiocho años, tez blanca, de buena contextura que se dejaba notar a través de la ropa que consistía en una playera cuello estilo polo sólo con tres botones de azul oscuro por dentro del pantalón que es de vestir color caqui, zapatos marrones y cinturón del mismo color. Cabello corto pero levemente alborotado color miel, ojos rasgados pero de un expresivo color azul cielo._

_Del lado de copiloto sale una mujer de unos veinticinco años, cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño, ojos color almendra, tez ligeramente tostada, pecho y trasero bien proporcionados, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, piernas largas y torneadas. Viste un vestido veraniego color verde agua unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas, sandalias blancas de poco taco con cintas que se entrecruzan en los tobillos._

_Una niña de aproximadamente cinco años se baja de la parte de atrás del auto, tiene la piel blanca, grandes y expresivos ojos azul cielo como los de su padre, cabello castaño liso corto más o menos hasta los hombros, estatura normal para una niña de esa edad, viste un vestido tipo overol de mezclilla debajo una playera de mangas cortas color rosa, unas sandalias color rosa. Abraza una muñeca de trapo de cabello fucsia sujeto en dos coletas, un vestido de holanes color azul pastel, sus ojos son dos botones color negro y su boca consiste en costuras rectas en hilo negro, mejillas sonrojadas con algunas pecas._

_Mira fijamente la casa que se impone frente a ella, parpadea varias veces ensimismada._

_- ¿Te gusta tú nueva casa, Yuki?_

_La niña voltea viendo a su padre sonriéndole cálidamente._

_- ¡Sí! –sonríe ampliamente._

_- ¡Qué bueno!_

_Ahora voltea ver a su madre quién le sonríe._

_- ¡Tiene un jardín amplío con un columpio para que juegues! –los ojos de Yuki brillaron de emoción._

_- ¡¿De verdad mami? –al ver el asentimiento de sus padres, empieza a dar vueltas emocionada._

_Ambos adultos se miran entre sí y se ríen por la reacción de su hija._

* * *

_Lavi y Bookman seguían en la misma posición que antes._

_El sonido del timbre llama su atención, ambos voltean a ver la puerta para luego mirarse entre sí._

_- Lavi_

_El pelirrojo desvía su mirada de la puerta para posarla sobre su abuelo._

_- ¡Ve a abrir!_

_- ¡¿Por qué yo? –se queja haciendo un mohín._

_- ¡No repliques y ve a abrir! –regresa su vista a los papeles_

_- ¡Estúpido panda! –refunfuña poniéndose de pie haciendo un puchero._

_Sale de la biblioteca dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada sin dejar de murmurar quejas sobre su abuelo y sin borrar su puchero._

_- ¿Quién es? –dice al momento de abrir la puerta sin voltear a ver a los visitantes – ¡De una les aviso que si son vendedores no estamos interesados en comprar ninguna mercancía pirata!_

_Los dos adultos rieron levemente ante la actitud del pequeño niño._

_Lavi al oír la risita se dignó a abrir el ojo y voltearlos a ver. Encontrándose con sus nuevos vecinos acompañados de su hija quién sigue cargando su muñeca._

_- Papi –Yuki jala un poco el pantalón del hombre, el cual voltea a verla dándole a entender que le presta atención – ¿Por qué ese niño usa un parche como si fuera un pirata? –pone expresión de no entender nada._

_Una vena se hincha en la frente de Lavi, mira a Yuki con enojo mientras la apunta._

_- ¡Qué te importa, fea! –exclama pronunciando lo último con desdén._

_Ahora fue a Yuki a quien se le hinchó una vena en la frente._

_- ¡A mí no me digas fea! –lo fulmina con la mirada – ¡Copia barata de pirata!_

_Lavi le regresa la mirada, a ambos le salen rayitos de los ojos viéndose retadores._

_- ¡Te diré fea tantas veces como se me dé la gana!_

_- ¡Eres un odioso!_

_- ¡Y tú una enana!_

_- ¡No soy enana!_

_- ¡Sí lo eres!_

_- ¡Qué no lo soy tuerto!_

_- ¡¿A quién le dices tuerto, fea?_

_- ¡A ti idiota! –le saca la lengua_

_- ¡Una mocosa que seguro todavía moja la cama no tiene derecho a decirme idiota!_

_- ¡No mojo la cama!_

_- ¡Sí lo haces!_

_- ¡Qué no!_

_- ¡Qué si!_

_- ¡Idiota!_

_- ¡Chillona!_

_- ¡Estúpido!_

_- ¡Tarada!_

_- ¡Odioso!_

_Lavi no pudo contestarle el insulto ya que sintió como alguien lo golpeaba en la cabeza, sobándose el golpe buscó al responsable, encontrándose con su abuelo quién lo mira severamente._

_- ¡Eso dolió, viejo panda!_

_- ¡¿Qué forma de tratar a las visitas son ésas eh? –le da otro zape – ¡Tus griteríos se oyeron hasta la biblioteca!_

_- ¡Pero fue la mocosa quién empezó! –se justifica sobándose la cabeza._

_- ¡No lo hice! –hace un mohín._

_- ¡Sí lo hiciste!_

_- ¡Qué no lo hice!_

_- ¡Qué…_

_Otra vez fue silenciado por un zape de su abuelo._

_- ¡Deja de pegarme tanto panda! –lo fulmina con la mirada – ¡Te demandaré por maltrato infantil!_

_- ¡Inténtalo si puedes, nieto idiota!_

_- ¡Idiota, idiota! –se burla Yuki apuntándolo con el dedo._

_- ¡Tú cállate y no molestes, moja cama! –deja de fulminar a Bookman para hacerlo con Yuki._

_- ¡Disculpen lo escandaloso que es mi nieto! –Bookman hace una leve reverencia a los padres de Yuki._

_- ¡No se preocupe! –le devuelven la reverencia – ¡De hecho nos alegra que nuestra hija ya haya hecho un amigo! –sonríen viendo al par de niños_

_- ¡No somos amigos! –exclaman viendo molestos a la pareja._

_Bookman suspiró con pesadez mientras la pareja rieron divertidos._

_- ¡Somos la familia Hiwatari y a partir de ahora seremos sus nuevos vecinos! –se presentan haciendo una reverencia_

_- Yo soy Yuuji –se presenta el hombre – Mi esposa Chizuru –la nombrada hace un leve asentimiento de cabeza – Y mi hija Yuki –la cual le saca la lengua a Lavi en un gesto infantil._

_- (Mocosa) _–un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja del pelirrojo.

* * *

_Habían pasado varios días desde que la familia Hiwatari se mudara y se presentara a sus nuevos vecinos._

_Chizuru y Bookman habían llevado a su hija y nieto respectivamente a jugar al parque._

_Yuki iba caminando agarrada de la mano de su madre sin soltar su muñeca, tarareando una canción. Viste un short a las rodillas lila con una blusa sin mangas blanca con detalles en lila y sandalias blancas._

_Lavi miraba aburrido el cielo siendo guiado de la mano por su abuelo, cabe mencionar que le era fastidioso que el "panda" como él lo llamaba todavía lo tomara de la mano, ya que según él era lo suficientemente grande como para caminar sin que lo tomen de la mano. Viste un pantalón marrón, playera celeste con una gran estrella en el costado izquierdo en azul oscuro y tenis negros._

_Al llegar al parque, Lavi rápidamente se reunió con varios de sus amigos y se fueron a jugar._

_Yuki algo cohibida apretó más fuerte la mano de Chizuru, ya que no conocía a nadie ahí y "Baka Lavi" no contaba._

_- ¡Ve y diviértete! –Chizuru le da un empujoncito en la espalda – ¡El abuelo Bookman y yo te esperaremos aquí sentados! –señaló una banca detrás de ellos. _

_Yuki asintió levemente y apretando aún más la muñeca contra su pecho, se dirigió a los columpios se sentó uno y empezó a balancearse._

* * *

_Había pasado una hora desde que Yuki se sentó en los columpios, ahora estaba en la caja de arena jugando con otras niñas y niños más o menos de su edad._

_Por otro lado Lavi está apoyando un brazo en un árbol con su cara escondida, contando, mientras sus otros amigos se esconden._

_Alguien se para detrás de Yuki provocando que su sombra tape su pequeño cuerpo._

_Se voltea extrañada al sentir a alguien detrás suyo, topándose con un niño de pelo corto negro levemente alborotado, ojos color vino, vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla, playera roja y tenis negros con rojo. _

_Mira de forma altanera a Yuki, con los brazos cruzados y sonrisa maliciosa._

_- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Chizuru le había enseñado a ser educada con las personas que recién conocía, pero en realidad le fastidiaba los aires superiores que se daba el niño._

_El niño no respondió y amplió su sonrisa y de un rápido movimiento le arrebató la muñeca, alzándola para alejarla del alcance de la castaña._

_- ¡Regrésamela! –exige dando saltitos para alcanzar su muñeca._

_- ¡Quítamela si puedes! –se burla y sus amigos que estaba detrás de él estallaron en risas burlonas._

_Yuki bajó la cabeza apretando fuertemente sus puños, su cabello cubría su mirada._

_- ¡La niñita de papi ya va a llorar! –se burla el pelinegro, siendo secundado por las risas de sus amigos._

_Los niños que antes jugaban con ella, no se atrevían a intervenir ya que sabían los bravucones que era ese grupito._

_Lavi pasó corriendo por ahí empezando a buscar a sus amigos, miró de reojo viendo a Yuki cabizbaja, frente a ella el pelinegro con su muñeca en alto._

_- (Ese Souji siempre molestando a los más pequeños) –ve con aburrimiento la escena – (Cobarde ¿Por qué no se mete con alguien de su tamaño?) –aprieta sus puños._

_- ¡TE DIJE QUE ME LA REGRESES TARADO! –Yuki alzó su mirada destilando rabia para luego patearle la pierna a Souji, el cual soltó la muñeca para agarrarse su pierna._

_Al ver la escena Lavi cayó estilo anime, y al ponerse de pie miró incrédulo la escena._

_- (Nota mental: nunca hacerla enojar) –varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca._

_Yuki se le echó encima a Souji y lo empezó a golpear en la cabeza, gritándole cosas como "deja de ser tan bravucón" "no te hagas el chulito cobarde" "tarado" "idiota", etc._

_Iba a seguir con su faena, pero sintió como la cogían de la cintura haciéndole una especie de llave de lucha._

_Volteó fulminando a quién osó interrumpirla encontrándose con la pupila esmeralda de Lavi._

_- ¿No crees qué ya fue suficiente? –preguntó viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados._

_Yuki volteó a ver a Souji el cual estaba echo un ovillo en el suelo, mirándola con infinito miedo._

_- ¡No! –exclamó empezando a forcejear haciendo que a Lavi se le sea más difícil sujetarla._

_Los presentes la miraron con miedo, otros admirados mientras Lavi tenía el ojo en punto y raya con una gota resbalándole por la frente._

_- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí? –exclama Chizuru apareciendo en la escena junto a Bookman y varias madres._

_- ¡Esta niña salvaje me golpeó brutalmente! –dice Souji apuntando a Yuki con miedo._

_- ¡Yuki! –reprende Chizuru viéndola con desaprobación._

_- ¡Di la historia completa, bobo! –Souji al ver la mirada molesta de la castaña se puso más nervioso._

_- ¡Souji! –ahora es la madre del pelinegro quien llamó la atención._

_Souji bajó la mirada no siendo capaz de contar lo que pasó, ya que sabía que lo iban a castigar muy feo._

_- ¡Ese niño llegó de repente, me quitó mi muñeca y empezó a molestarme en compañía con su grupito de tarados! –cuenta Yuki tal cual pasaron las cosas ya dejando de forcejear por lo que Lavi la soltó._

_- (¡Esto se está poniendo interesante!) –el pelirrojo sonreía divertido intercalando su mirada entre Yuki y Souji._

_- ¡Yo sólo me defendí! –se cruzó de brazos bufando molesta._

_- ¿Es cierto eso, Souji? –pregunta su madre, el niño sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza._

_- ¡Y no sólo hoy, Kitazawa lleva tiempo molestando a los más pequeños de aquí! –arremienda Lavi sonriendo burlón al ver la mirada de odio que le dedicó Souji._

_La señora se lo llevó de ahí no sin antes disculparse como es debido con el resto de las madres. Lo mismo hicieron las mamas de los otros chicos que se juntan con Souji._

_Yuki se agacha recogiendo su muñeca sacudiéndole el polvo, miraba con un mohín por dónde se alejaba Souji._

_- ¡Jajajaja! –Yuki siente como le dan palmaditas en la cabeza mientras se escucha una risa traviesa, voltea su mirada encontrándose con Lavi riendo __- Eso fue divertido_  


_- (¡Es la primera vez que lo veo reírse!) –piensa sorprendida y sin darse cuenta ya había sido contagiada por la risa de Lavi._

_Souji volteó sobre su hombro y ensancha los ojos al ver a Yuki y Lavi riendo juntos. Regresa su mirada al frente la cual es cubierta por su flequillo. Se aprecia como apretó su puño fuertemente._

* * *

_Habían pasado dos meses desde ese incidente, Chizuru, Yuuji y Bookman están parados en la calle entre las dos casas._

_La mujer miraba maravillada y con un aura brillante rodeándola, a Yuki usando el uniforme del jardín de infancia el cual consiste en un vestido estilo overol azul de cuadros, una camisa blanca manga cortas debajo y encima un suéter celeste hasta la cintura, un sombrero azul oscuro con una cinta celeste adornándolo, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros._

_A su lado Lavi parado usando su uniforme de primaria, el cual es estilo marinero, (N/a: para que tengan una idea es igual al uniforme de verano en Sakura Card Captors n.n)_

_Chizuru emocionada le tomaba fotos mientras Yuuji los grababa, ambos chicos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. Bookman sólo veía entretenido._

_- ¡Insisto este uniforme me hace ver estúpido! –masculla Lavi cruzándose de brazos._

_- Con o sin uniforme igual eres estúpido –Bookman lo mira sonriéndole burlón. Sonrisa que se amplia al ver como su nieto lo fulmina con la mirada._

_- ¡De sólo imaginar que mi Yuki usará ese adorable uniforme el año que viene me emociono! –Chizuru seguía en su labor de tomarles fotos._

_- ¡Lavi-kun te encargo que espantes a los niños que se quieran acercar a mi princesa! –ordena Yuuji sin dejar de grabarlos._

_- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –hace gesto de fastidio combinado de inconformidad._

_- ¡Es que se verá tan adorable que será popular con los chicos! –explica como si fuera obvio – ¡De sólo imaginarlo me muero de la rabia! –Lavi lo mira como retrasado con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente._

_- ¡Ese no es mi problema! –se encoge de hombros restándole importancia._

* * *

_Ocho años después._

_Se ve a una Yuki de trece años, en todo este tiempo su cabello creció hasta llegarle hasta media espalda, en su rostro se evidencia como está dejando atrás los rasgos de niña para darle paso a los de una adolescente, su pecho creció un poco, pero aún no se marcan las curvas que debería tener una señorita._

_Viste una falda negra hasta medio muslo, una blusa de tirantes blanca y encima una torera negra manga larga, botines negros y lleva su cabello amarrado en dos coletas altas._

_A su lado está Lavi ahora con quince años, con rasgos más masculinos y apuestos, su cuerpo se notaba bien trabajado debajo de esa playera negra con detalles en blanco, junto con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatos negros, lleva una bandana negra en su frente y una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello._

_Yuki está arrodillada frente a dos tumbas, con sus palmas juntas y los ojos cerrados rezando._

_Abre los ojos mostrando tristeza y melancolía, voltea a ver a Lavi en el momento que se agachó para dejar un ramo de lirios blancos en medio de las dos tumbas._

_Le sonrió levemente como gesto de agradecimiento, Lavi al sentirse observado giró su rostro encontrándose con Yuki sonriéndole, por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa con una tenue._

_- ¡Vengo a decirles que ganamos las regionales! –habla como si las tumbas la escucharan y le fueran a responder en cualquier momento._

_Lavi notó como el delgado cuerpo de su amiga estaba teniendo leves espasmos, señal de las ganas de llorar que tenía._

_- ¡Les prometo qué no sólo ganaremos las estatales sino también las nacionales! –gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas al tiempo en que llevaba sus manos a los ojos tapándolos._

_Lavi apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Yuki y la atrajo a él en un abrazo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, volteó a ver las tumbas de reojo._

_- (Estén tranquilos) –comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la castaña – (¡Yo siempre estaré a su lado) –paró su acción para apretarla más hacia él – (¡Lo prometo!)._

* * *

Yuki comiendo un helado va caminando por una de las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad., vistiendo el uniforme del instituto, en eso su mirada se desvía a una de las vitrinas de los tantos comercios que hay en la avenida.

Allen y Lenalee que iban caminando por el lugar al ver a Yuki entrar a una tienda, se miraron mutuamente y se dirigieron al local, para ver que hacía su amiga.

* * *

Lavi se encuentra haciendo cola en un establecimiento que vende crepas, tiene expresión de fastidio sólo porque a su querida novia se le antojo comer eso y le valió que hubiera una cola larguísima.

_- ¿No sé que es más problemático? –mira a todas las personas que tiene por delante – ¿Calarme ésta cola? –ahora ve a su novia por encima del hombro – ¿O aguantarme sus molestos berrinches? –un suspiro de cansancio sale de sus labios mientras deja caer su cabeza con pesadez._

Saya está de lo más feliz parada al lado de Lavi, su ego crecía a cada segundo al notar como las mujeres la miraban con envidia por tener a un hombre como el pelirrojo de novio.

_- ¡Muéranse de la envidia! _ -mira con superioridad a las mujeres _– ¡Mi honey es sólo mío! –_se guinda del brazo de Lavi restregándosele sin notar como la frente del pelirrojo se tiñó de azul.

Una hora después con su crepa en mano Saya aún pegada al brazo de Lavi van caminando por las calles.

_- ¿Qué le vi a esta hostigosa? _–suspira con pesadez –_ ¡Es cierto que es muy guapa y buena en la cama! _–la mira de reojo con fastidio –_ ¡Pero el que sea un chicle le quita todo encanto! _–otro suspiro sale de sus labios.

Saya levanta la vista viendo como Yuki entra a una tienda, sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

- ¡Honey entremos a esa tienda! –le señala la tienda dónde entró Yuki.

Lavi sólo vuelve a suspirar sintiendo como es jalado por ella.

- ¡Bienvenidos! –una de las vendedoras del local les hizo una leve reverencia – ¡Si necesitan algo no duden en avisarme! –no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al ver a Lavi más al ver como él le guiñó un ojo, ignorando completamente la mirada asesina de Saya.

El pelirrojo siguió con la mirada a la vendedora escaneando sin nada de decencia su cuerpo deteniéndose en la parte baja de su espalda, una vez que se alejó de su campo de visión, desvió su mirada viendo a Allen parado unos metros a su derecha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta llegando a su lado, aún con Saya pegada a su brazo – ¿Pensé qué ibas a pasear con Lenalee?

- Y lo estoy haciendo –le respondió sin despegar su vista del frente, el pelirrojo la siguió topándose con Lenalee y Yuki de espaldas viendo quién sabe qué cosa.

Los tres vieron como Yuki bajó la cabeza con pesadez provocando que una gota de sudor les resbale al observar como un aura triste la rodeaba.

Lenalee le palmeó el hombro y le dijo algo que no pudieron escuchar, Yuki levantó la cabeza y negó rápidamente con sus manos.

* * *

Ya se encontraban fuera de la tienda, la única que llevaba una bolsa es Lenalee.

- ¿Nos vamos juntos a casa? –Yuki voltea a ver a Lavi – ¡Pero antes dejaremos a Saya en su casa! –Allen y Lenalee se golpean la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Paso –le sonríe – ¡Tengo que ir a otro lugar antes de ir a casa! –dice al ver la cara interrogante del pelirrojo.

- ¿A dónde?

- A la casa de un chico –voltea su rostro a un lado, los presentes ensancharon los ojos con sorpresa.

Yuki al ver sus reacciones de reojo sonrió divertida.

- ¡Sólo bromeaba! –dice divertida – ¡Iré a comprar un gel relajante que ya se terminó el que tenía!

- ¡Ten cuidado! –Lavi le acaricia la cabeza revolviéndole los cabellos a lo que la castaña asintió – ¡Trataré de no demorarme mucho!

Se despidió de los tres empezando a caminar con Saya en dirección a la casa de la chica.

- ¿Quieres qué te acompañemos? –se ofrece Allen, por lo que Yuki niega con la cabeza.

- ¡No es necesario! –les sonríe – ¡Mejor lleva a Lenalee a casa antes que el director Komui arme un jaleo de la preocupación!

A ambos chicos les resbala una gota de sudor al recordar como en una ocasión Komui hizo que toda la policía se movilizará buscando a Lenalee alegando que había sido secuestrada, cuando la peliverde sólo llegó treinta minutos tardes de la hora de llegada, ya que se entretuvo más de la cuenta haciendo la tarea junto a Allen y Yuki.

- ¡Buen punto! –dicen al unísono – ¡Hasta mañana, Yuki-chan! –se despiden con un gesto de mano, que es devuelto por la castaña.

* * *

Es lunes nuevamente, esa mañana Yuki se fue sola al instituto ya que cuando salió de su casa para dirigirse a la de al lado para despertar a su dormilón amigo, vio a Saya entrando a la casa de Lavi cuando Bookman le abrió.

Suspiró con pesadez y despidiéndose del anciano sólo con un movimiento de mano se fue al instituto por primera vez sin compañía de su pelirrojo amigo.

Va entrando por el portón cuando se gira hacia atrás al oír como la llamaban.

- ¡Buenos días, Yuki-chan! –saluda Lenalee llegando a su lado.

- ¡No se entretengan mucho y vayan a llegar tarde a clases! –Komui pasa por un lado de ellas y le acaricia la cabeza a su hermana.

Las chicas asintieron sonriéndole.

- ¡LENALEE NO OLVIDES IR A VISITARME A LA OFICINA O SINO NII-CHAN SE SENTIRÁ MUY SOLITO! –gritó llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes, quienes observaban con una gota de sudor como el director movía su cuerpo como si de lombriz se tratara.

Yuki reía de forma nerviosa viendo como su amiga es rodeada por un aura tétrica y su mirada era tapada por su flequillo.

- ¡Hola chicas! –saluda Allen viendo nervioso el aura que rodea a Lenalee – ¿Qué le pasa? –le pregunta a Yuki en un susurro.

- Tiene pena ajena ya que Komui-san salió con una de las suyas –una gota de sudor le resbala a Allen.

- ¡Qué mala eres no me esperaste! –los dos voltean a ver viendo a Lavi mirando a Yuki con un puchero ignorando que tiene a Saya colgada de su brazo.

- ¡No había necesidad de hacerlo! –Yuki lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados pero los ensancha al desviar su mirada al cuello de Saya donde lucía un hermoso colgante en forma de media luna de plata.

- Lindo ¿no? –pregunta divertida acariciando el colgante – ¡Honey me lo compró el sábado! –Yuki ensancha aún más los ojos.

_- ¡Ese era el colgante que quería comprar el viernes! _–su flequillo cubre su mirada – _¡Pero no pude hacerlo porque me hacía falta dinero! _–aprieta sus puños sin que nadie lo notara – _¡Por eso cuando fui al día siguiente me dijeron que ya lo habían vendido!_

Lenalee ya regresando a la normalidad voltea a ver a los recién llegados y sus ojos muestran sorpresa al ver el colgante que presumía Saya, frunció el seño al ver como la rubia miraba a Yuki con burla.

_- ¡Zorra! _–la fulmina con la mirada.

_- ¡Lavi-kun le compró a Saya el colgante que tanto me gustó! _–sintió su corazon oprimírsele.

**Continuará…**

**"Blackstones3" y "Lavi-hime 4E -32 muchas grax por sus reviews me encantaron .**

**Y también gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer cap**


	3. Rumores

**_Hii espero que disfruten de este cap_**

**_Advertencia: Lemon  
_**

**_Ni para que pongo advertencia..._**

**_si hay algún menor de edad leyendo este fic..._**

**_la ignoraran e igual lo leeran _**

* * *

**Rumores**

_¡Lavi-kun le compró a Saya el colgante que tanto me gustó! _–sintió su corazón oprimírsele.

¿Qué sucede, Yuki-chan? –pregunta Lavi al verla tan callada.

Hmm –niega con la cabeza - ¡No es nada! –le sonríe rezando de que su amigo no descubra que es falsa.

Allen se dio cuenta perfectamente que esa sonrisa es falsa, ya que el mismo las ha usado muchas veces para esconder sus problemas y preocupaciones sólo para no causarle molestias a sus amigos.

Lenalee también vio a través de la sonrisa de su amiga, odiaba esas sonrisas que muchas veces Allen y Yuki usaban para esconderle las cosas, ¿qué acaso aún no se dan cuenta que ella es su amiga y pueden contar con ella para lo que sea?, y que lo que más desea es poder ayudarlos. Al parecer no.

Lavi arqueó una ceja viéndola no muy convencido, llevó su mano derecha a la barbilla y acerca su rostro dejándolo a escasos centímetros del de Yuki, analizando su expresión con una mirada escrutadora.

El tener su rostro tan cerca del suyo sintiendo su cálida respiración chocar contra su cara, la tiene muy nerviosa y sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un gracioso tono rosa algo pálido, sonrojo que sólo pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo.

_¡¿Acaso esa estúpida?_ –Saya ensancha los ojos mirando fijamente el rostro sonrojado de Yuki.

_Baka Lavi-kun ¿por qué tienes que acercarte tanto? _ -su corazón late acelerado por la cercanía del pelirrojo – _¡Kami-sama! ¡Qué no escuche mis latidos! _ –sentía que si seguía así sus piernas flaquearían terminando tirada en el suelo.

Lavi quita su mano de la barbilla y la dirige a Yuki, la cual al ver como la mano se acerca cierra los ojos fuertemente pero los abre al sentirla en su cabeza, revolviendo suavemente sus cabellos.

¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! –le sonríe.

Yuki volteó su rostro a un lado sintiéndose decepcionada por dentro limitándose a asentir con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

¡Vámonos, Honey~! –Saya se le cuelga del brazo mirando altanera a Yuki sonriéndole de medio lado la cual le dirige una mirada arisca que sólo provocó que la sonrisa de la rubia se ampliara.

Ya te he dicho que no me digas así –suspira fastidiado caminando junto a ella.

Lavi nota como un manchón negro pasa por su lado a gran velocidad.

¡YUKI-CHIAN~! –se voltea rápidamente al oír esa voz masculina canturrear de una manera muy melosa para su gusto el nombre de su amiga.

Buenos días…Kitazawa –saluda la castaña desganada.

Kitazawa Souji…sí el mismo chico que molestó a Yuki años atrás en el parque. En todo este tiempo ha adquirido el cuerpo de todo adolescente de diecisiete años, su cabello negro corto pero alborotado dándole un aspecto rebelde y sensual. Ojos color vino rasgados, piel perlada, piernas largas y torneadas. En resumen un cuerpo bien trabajado y con sus músculos perfectamente marcados pero sin exagerar.

¡Eres muy fría! –hace un mohín, para luego lanzarse hacia ella dispuesto a abrazarla - ¡Déjame darte un abrazo!

El pelirrojo inconscientemente aprieta fuertemente sus puños, no entendiendo el porque le invaden unas enormes ganas por partirle la cara al idiota de Kitazawa.

Saya notando lo tenso que se puso Lavi, lo mira de reojo con entrecerrando sus ojos, luego los desvía para observar la escenas unos metros delante.

¡No te quieras pasar de listo, Kitazawa! –gruñe molesta evitando el contacto físico, al empujar el rostro del chico con su mano derecha.

¿Qué tiene de malo?... ¡Sólo es una muestra de cuanto te quiero! –hábilmente logra penetrar la defensa de Yuki, uniendo su cuerpo con el de ella en un abrazo.

¿A dónde vas, honey? –Saya evita que Lavi se aleje de ella, jaloneándolo del brazo.

Allen y Lenalee observaban la escena en silencio y algo desubicados, no entendía lo que pasaba ni mucho menos porque ese chico se tomaba tantas confianzas con su amiga.

Yuki admitía que el pelinegro fue muy listo al tomarla así por sorpresa, y cómo aún no procesaba bien lo que estaba pasando, no deshacía el contacto físico.

Una vena se hinchó en su cabeza y sus nudillos se emblanquecieron debido a la fuerza con que apretaba sus puños, su cerebro por fin hizo "click" al sentir como el chico empezaba a manosear su trasero.

Allen y Lenalee también lo notaron. El albino frunció el ceño molesto porque ese chico se esté pasando de listo con su amiga, iba a intervenir más es detenido por Lenalee la cual lo tomó suavemente del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

Llegando al límite de su paciencia, Yuki alzó su pierna derecha tomando impulso y la impactó contra el fémur de Kitazawa, el cual hizo un sonido a hueso quebrado.

La expresión de bobo del pelinegro fue sustituida por una de dolor, su frente se tiñó de azul y burbujas de lágrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos.

¡ESO DOLIÓ! –grita del dolor soltando a Yuki como si quemara y sujetándose con ambas manos la zona afectada, dando pequeños brinquitos.

Allen, Lenalee y Saya veían la escena con gotas de sudor en la nuca. Por su parte Lavi sonreía burlón, divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Tomó a la rubia de la mano y siguió su camino sin borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro, gesto que notó su novia, haciéndola fruncir el ceño con molestia.

Te lo diré sólo una vez…así que grábatelo muy bien –aunque no alzó la voz, Yuki se escuchó tétrica.

Kitazawa y los otros dos presentes, tragaron saliva con dificultad, intimidados por la castaña.

¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUÉ ME TOQUES, NO SÓLO TE PARTIRÉ LOS HUESOS!... ¡SINO QUÉ TE DEJARÉ SIN DESCENDENCIA! –un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal tanto de Kitazawa como de Allen.

_¡Da miedo! _ -Lenalee ríe nerviosa, mirando de reojo el rostro teñido de azul del albino y expresión de pánico, misma expresión que tenía el pelinegro.

_¡Cómo música para mis oídos!_ -Lavi alcanzó a oír la amenaza de su amiga, haciéndolo agrandar su sonrisa.

Yuki emprende su camino hacia el salón de clases todavía enfadada, sin molestarse si quiera en mirar a Souji el cual sigue retorciéndose del dolor.

Tenía años sin sentir los golpes de la castaña… ¡Vaya que se había hecho más fuerte!...su pierna dolía a horrores, ni apoyarla en el piso podía. No era doctor y su conocimiento en medicina es tan cutre como su razonamiento, pero estaba muy seguro de que llevará un yeso por unas cuantas semanas.

Allen y Lenalee siguieron a su amiga, al pasar junto a Souji le dirigieron una mirada de lastima, más no lo ayudaron porque bien que se lo tenía merecido. Haber si la próxima no se quiere pasar de listo, aunque después de ese escarmiento, sería un pendejo si vuelve a desatar la ira de Yuki.

Era la hora de almuerzo como de costumbre Yuki, Lavi, Allen y Lenalee estaban en la azotea desayunando, bueno aunque el albino literalmente devoraba la exorbitante cantidad de panes rellenos que compró.

Lavi y Lenalee lo miraban con los ojos en forma de dos franjas gruesas y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. Sino estuvieran acostumbrados a la peculiar forma de "comer" de su amigo, en estos instantes no estuvieran comiendo.

Allen es rodeado por un aura brillante de lo más feliz comiendo sus panes, en este momento se sentía en el paraíso.

Lavi y Lenalee suspiraron resignados ante la forma de ser del albino, miraron de reojo a Yuki y literalmente casi besan el piso al ver a la castaña en el mismo estado catatónico que Allen, pero ella devorando unas galletitas que la noche anterior había horneado.

_¡Olvidé que Yuki-chan se pone igual que Allen cuando de dulces se tratan! _ -otro suspiro de resignación salen de sus labios.

¡Gracias por la comida! –un soplido de satisfacción sale de la boca de Allen al tiempo que se acaricia su abultado estómago, haciendo que una gota de sudor le resbale a Lavi y a Lenalee.

¡Por cierto! –los tres voltean a ver a Yuki - ¡Les traje galletas!

Allen y Lenalee tomaron las bolsitas transparentes adornadas con un moño rojo y verde respectivamente que su amiga les extendía. Se veía un puñado de galletitas de todas formas como contenido.

¿Y a mí no me trajiste? –pregunta Lavi viéndola con un puchero.

Anoche te comiste casi una bandeja entera –le recuerda mirándolo con los ojos en punto y raya - ¿Qué más quieres?

¡No seas tacaña!... ¡Dame a mí también! –pasa un brazo por los hombros de la chica abrazándola mientras con su mano libre le roba una galletita, comiéndoselas.

Allen al ver como Lavi abrazaba a Yuki como que un foco se le prendió porque enseguida golpeó su palma con su puño derecho, como si acabara de recordar algo de suma importancia.

Yuki-chan.

La aludida deja de ver a su pelirrojo amigo con desaprobación para mirar al albino dándole a entender que le prestaba atención.

¿Por qué ésta mañana Kitazawa-sempai se tomó tantas confianzas contigo y te abrazó?

Al recordarlo Lavi arrugó la tela de los hombros de Yuki al haber hecho puño su mano. Su otra mano hizo polvo la galletita que segundos antes iba a comerse.

La ira volvió a apoderarse de él, al recordar como el idiota de Souji abrazaba y manoseaba a su amiga ¡Por kami! ni él se tomaba esas libertades, cuando mucho la abrazaba, le acariciaba la cabeza y a lo más lejos que ha llegado es a darle besos en la frente o mejilla.

¡Pero no! venía el pelele ese con sus aires de la gran cosa, que para su información no lo era, si alguien tendría que dárselas de grandeza sería el y no ese pelinegro con cerebro de maní, y abraza con mucha confianza a Yuki, cuando hace poco la molestaba y le quitaba su muñeca (En realidad eso pasó hace más de diez años y sólo lo hizo una vez, así que no le hagan mucho caso al parchado ^^u)

Me estás apretando muy duro el hombro.

El pelirrojo sale de sus pensamientos por lo que le susurró Yuki, poco a poco suaviza el agarre.

*Gomen –murmura para luego escuchar como un largo suspiro salía de los labios de la chica.

Yuki les contó el pasado en común que tenía con Souji, cuando terminaron de escuchar la corta historia, Allen y Lenalee la miraban con los ojos blancos y ensanchados.

¡Resultó más estúpido de lo que pensé! –dicen al unísono.

La castaña soltó una risilla divertida mientras Lavi soltó un bufido de fastidio.

¡Sólo es un baboso que se la da de la gran cosa y cree que puede hacer lo que le de la gana sólo porque un puñado de chicas andan tras de él! –masculle irritado.

Al instante los otros tres lo miraron con los ojos en raya y punto, con la incredulidad pintada en sus rostros ante lo cínico del pelirrojo. Yuki fue quién decidió hablar.

¡De casualidad!... ¿No te mordiste la lengua? –pregunta irónica.

¡Yo no soy así! –exclama muy seguro de sí mismo.

Claaaaro… -deciden ignorarlo, sabiendo de sobra que con él no se puede razonar y no tenían ganas de desperdiciar saliva.

En una habitación de un hotel de paso, hay prendas pertenecientes al uniforme tanto masculino como femenino de "Black Order" regadas en el piso. La estancia se encuentra levemente alumbrada por el par de lámparas de noche colocadas encima de las pequeñas mesitas a cada lado de la cama.

Se escucha el leve traqueteo de la cama al estar siendo movida. Encima de ésta se encuentra Saya en cuclillas, repartiendo lengüetazos por todo el largo del miembro de Lavi, sacándole leves gruñidos de placer al pelirrojo, el cual tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás con el ojo fuertemente cerrado respirando levemente entrecortado.

La rubia besa el glande del chico, sopla sobre él sacándole un gruñido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, complacida por las sensaciones que provoca en su novio succiona la zona para luego meterse el miembro en la boca comenzándolo a lamer simulando estocadas.

Lavi cegado por el placer empuja más su cadera y colocando una mano en la nuca de Saya la obliga a terminar de meterse el miembro, la chica sentía como le llegaba hasta la garganta cortándole la respiración, gotas de lágrimas se aglomeraron en la comisura de sus ojos. Restándole importancia continuó con su acción mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba y jugaba con los testículos del chico.

Sonoros suspiros escapaban de la boca del pelirrojo, ladea un poco su cabeza mientras abre su ojo para ver a su novia justo en el momento en que ella alzaba su mirada para verlo.

Los ojos de la chica estaban acuosos con un brillo libidinoso y de picardía. Lavi ensancha levemente su ojo con su pupila temblorosa, esa que está en cuatro haciéndole sexo oral no era Saya sino…

_¡¿Yuki-chan? _… _¡¿Pero qué demonios?_

¿Qué sucede, honey? –Lavi parpadea un par de veces y frente a él está Saya viéndolo entre preocupada y curiosa. Soltó un suspiro y se revolvió sus cabellos en claro signo de frustración.

Estaba cayendo bajo, como es capaz de ver la imagen de su mejor amiga en la mujer con la que está teniendo relaciones sexuales, que en primer lugar es su novia.

¡Vale! No ama a Saya a lo mucho siente atracción física, sonará cruel de su parte pero si sigue con ella es porque es buena en la cama, y como cualquier hombre tiene necesidades que satisfacer y la rubia lo hace, cuando se aburra o canse de ella simplemente terminará con ella y se buscará otra.

Es el chico más popular del instituto, así que con el sólo tronar de sus dedos si lo desea tendrá a cualquier chica gimiendo debajo o encima de él, y no sólo del instituto, sino a la que deseé porque es bien consciente de las sensaciones que provoca en cualquier mujer que ve. Está más que acostumbrado a que las femeninas lo miren con deseo y lo desnuden con la mirada. Aunque suene muy arrogante esa es la verdad.

Sólo a dos chicas no se llevaría a la cama, Lenalee porque la considera una buena amiga y la aprecia como para hacerle esa bajeza, además que sabe perfectamente que ella no aceptaría hacerlo por motivos que él sabe de sobra. Y a Yuki, a ella menos que a nadie le haría esa bajeza de quitarle lo más valioso que tiene para luego desecharla como basura. No se podría perdonar que por su culpa la mirada de su amiga se cubra con tristeza y dolor, ni tampoco que se arrepienta en el alma por haber hecho eso. Pero la principal razón es que la quiere tanto y disfruta tanto su compañía que su mayor temor es perder esa valiosa amistad sólo por algo carnal.

Por eso en este momento tiene un mal sabor en la boca por haberse imaginado que quién estaba frente suyo no era Saya sino ella. En primer lugar eso era imposible ya que Yuki lo ve como un amigo, como un hermano.

Al pensar lo último una capa de tristeza apareció en su ojo, cada que pensaba que para Yuki él era un amigo no sabía porque sentía una opresión en el pecho que le entrecortaba la respiración.

¿Honey, te encuentras bien? –Saya se irguió quedando arrodillada entre las piernas del pelirrojo, posando su mano derecha en uno de los hombros del chico.

Si…estoy bien.

¿Seguro?

Sí…continúa con lo que estabas haciendo –dice indiferente mirándola sin expresión alguna.

¡Cómo desees, honey! –exclama con voz orgásmica relamiéndose los labios.

Apoya las manos en la cama y baja su cabeza, quedando su boca muy cerca del glande del chico. Sonriendo pícaramente sopla sobre la zona sacándole un ronco gruñido de satisfacción al ojiverde. Complacida por lo que acaba de escuchar se mete nuevamente el miembro de Lavi en su boca, comenzando a succionarlo.

_¿Serías capaz de provocarle todo esto a Lavi, Hiwatari? _ -piensa sádica observando con deleite la expresión de placer que en estos momentos tenía el pelirrojo.

En la sala de la casa de los Lee, se encontraban Allen y Yuki en compañía de la peliverde haciendo los deberes que le pusieron esa tarde en el instituto

¡Achu! –Yuki lleva contra sus brazos hacia su pecho debido al estornudo.

¿Estás bien, Yuki-chan? –pregunta Lenalee.

Um, no te preocupes.

De seguro alguien debe estar hablando o pensando en ti –afirma Komui dejando una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té y un plato con distintos bocadillos dulces.

¡Oh tiene buena pinta! –Allen ve maravillado los bocadillos.

Allen-kun/chan…mou –suspiran ambas chicas resignadas.

¿Quién dijo que eran para ti? –Komui aleja el plato del alcance del albino - ¡Confórmate con el té!

¡Eh! ¡*Sonna! –se lamenta Allen poniendo sus ojos brillosos.

¡*Nii-san! –regaña Lenalee mientras Yuki ve la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

No era que Komui odiara a Allen, lo que le molesta es que ha notado la estrecha relación que tiene con su hermanita. Sabía que como el adulto que es no debería de comportarse así, pero siempre se dejaba llevar por sus celos de hermano.

Primero muerto antes que dejar que un hombre toque con sus manotas pervertidas el puro y casto cuerpo de su querida Lenalee-chan, para él todos los hombres a excepción de su persona eran unos pulpos pervertidos, y Allen entraba en el mismo concepto.

¡Pero Lenalee-chan! –se queja el director mirando a su hermanita con ojos de cordero degollado.

¡Deja que Allen-kun también coma! ¡Compórtate como el adulto responsable que se supone que eres!

_¡Y seguirá siendo una suposición! _ -Yuki le da un sorbo a su té -_ ¡Porque el director es un niño travieso en cuerpo de un adulto!_

_¡Komui-san tacaño! _ -Allen miraba con resentimiento al director por no dejarlo comer de esos bocadillos que tan deliciosos se ven.

Komui deja el plato nuevamente en la mesa y se les da la espalda a los presentes todo enfurruñado murmurando cosas inteligibles. Su rostro adquiere muecas sádicas con sus dientes en forma de sierra y sus anteojos empañados brillando tétricamente. Saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de metal plateado con un botón grande rojo en el medio, de uno de los extremos de la cajita sobresalía una antena.

_¡Pagarás por acercarte mucho a mi querida Lenalee-chan! _ -sus lentes brillan aún más en donde se ve reflejado el control que tiene en manos - _¡Pulpo!_

¡Nii-san entrégame ese control que acabas de sacar! –exige Lenalee molesta.

¿Eh? –profiere Komui volteándola a ver y al notar su expresión molesta – ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Pero! –dice de forma berrinchuda mirando a la peliverde con los ojos acuosos.

Allen y Yuki miraban al director con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

¡Qué me lo des! –toma el control con una mano y lo jala.

¡No quiero! –lloriquea jalándolo hacia él.

¡Nii-san!

¡No!

Los hermanos Lee jalaban el control con el objetivo de quedárselo, mientras los presentes veían incrédulos la escena.

En una de esas el control sale volando cayendo dentro de la taza de Lenalee echando chispas para luego empezar a botar humo gris.

¡NOOOOO! ¡MI MARAVILLOSO INVENTO ANTI-PULPOS PERVERTIDOS! –se lamenta estirando su mano hacia la taza de té viendo la inexistente alma del pequeño control ascendiendo hacia el cielo con un par de alitas.

Ups –Lenalee se rasca su mejilla derecha con un dedo nerviosa.

Más gotas de sudor resbalaron por la nuca de los chicos, viendo el llanto exagerado y el drama que se estaba montando Komui, diciéndole a la peliverde "Lenalee-chan tu nii-san te quiere muchísimo pero eres una asesina de inventos maravillosos" llorando a moco suelto lamentándose la enorme pérdida que acaba de tener.

Ahhh Lavi-kun….mmmm –gemía Saya acostada en la cama enrollando sus piernas en la cadera de Lavi, mientras era penetrada.

De la garganta del pelirrojo escapaban uno que otros gruñidos de placer, realizando un rápido y profundo movimiento de vaivén dentro del sexo de la rubia.

Oooh sí…ummm…lo haces increíble…La…vi –halaga entrecortada por la placentera sensación.

Lavi desenrolló las piernas de la chica de su cadera, las juntó colocándola paralelamente a su torso, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran más profundas si era posible. Luego de unos minutos, bajó la pierna izquierda de Saya enrollándola nuevamente en su cadera, se acercó a ella y la besó con fogosidad, al romper el beso un hilo de saliva los unía.

Fue descendiendo repartiendo húmedos besos por todo el cuerpo de Saya, deteniéndose en los senos de la chica, metió el pezón izquierdo en su boca comenzándolo a succionar y lamer, entre tanto el otro lo masajeaba y pellizcaba con su mano libre.

Por su parte Saya se aferraba a la espalda de Lavi y con sus manos revolvía sus cabellos, el cuerpo de ambos eran perlados por el sudor, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, la chica seguía gimiendo descontrolada mientras que el ojiverde sólo dejaba escapar gruñidos de placer, manteniendo en todo momento el ojo cerrado.

¡LAAVIII! –gime fuertemente al haber alcanzado el orgasmo, apretando inconscientemente el miembro del chico con sus paredes internas.

Lavi dio un par de estocadas más para luego llegar también al orgasmo. Salió de ella, se sienta en el borde de la cama tratando de normalizar su respiración. Detrás de él está Saya acostada a sus anchas también respirando agitada.

Luego de que su respiración se normalizó un poco, sin decir nada ni voltear a ver a su novia se pone de pie dirigiéndose al baño de la habitación. Tiró el condón en la papelera, abrió el grifo del agua caliente, esperó unos segundos y se metió debajo del agua empapando su cuerpo.

El vapor de agua le daba al baño un aspecto brumoso, Lavi parado debajo de la regadera apoyando su frente en la pared, dándole vuelta una y otra vez porque momentos atrás frente a él había aparecido la imagen de su amiga.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Allen y Yuki se despidieron de Lenalee y emprendieron el viaje hacia sus hogares.

Iban caminando hablando de trivialidades, además de comentar sobre la infantil actitud de Komui.

Yuki alza su mirada viendo las primeras estrellas de la noche, su mirada se tornó melancólica.

_¿Qué estás haciendo en estos momentos, Lavi-kun?_

¿Yuki-chan? –pregunta Allen moviendo de un lado a otro su mano enfrente del rostro de su amigo.

¿Eh? ¿*Nani?

¿Te encuentras bien?… ¡Llevo rato hablando pero parece que me has ignorado todo este tiempo! –su tono adquiere un leve tinte de reproche.

¡Gomen! –sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente por la vergüenza - ¡Es sólo que me perdí en mis pensamientos un momento!

¡Mala! –hace un mohín volteando su rostro aún lado.

Ejejeje…*hontoni gomen Allen-chan! –choca sus palmas como si estuviera rezando mirando apenada al albino.

Pfff...…jejeje –Allen suelta la risa que llevaba conteniendo desde hace un rato, sacando de onda a Yuki

¿Eh? –profiere sin entender.

Desde que llegamos a la casa de Lenalee te noté ausente –se seca una escurridiza lágrima causada por la risa –Quise probar esto haber si cambiabas tu expresión.

No me había dado cuenta –admite pensativa.

Siempre te pones así cuando pasas mucho tiempo alejada de Lavi –sonríe divertido sacándole un sonrojo a su amiga - ¿Tanto te gusta qué cuando no estás con él te sientes sola a pesar de no estarlo? –pregunta curioso.

Las mejillas de Yuki se sonrojaron aún más, sorprendida de que Allen se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

¡N-no me gusta Lavi-kun! –evita voltear a verlo para que no vea su sonrojo - ¡El es s-sólo mi amigo!

¡Ajá sí! –Allen la mira con los ojos en punto y raya - ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!

¡No es así! –exclama realmente avergonzada sin mirar aún al albino.

Si es así… ¡Repítelo mirándome a la cara! –lentamente Yuki voltea a verlo sin ser capaz de esconder su sonrojo.

Abrió un par de veces tratando de negarle lo que siente a Allen más no pudo.

Tengo miedo, Allen-chan –admite mirándolo con tristeza.

¿Eh? ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

De arruinar mí amistad con Lavi-kun si le digo mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Si no te arriesgas no lo sabrás… ¡Dile a Lavi todo lo que sientes! –Yuki lo voltea a ver con los ojos en raya en punto.

¿Nani?

¡Eres de quién menos quiero escuchar eso!

¿Por qué? –exclama ofendido.

Dame primero el ejemplo…diciéndole lo mismo a Lenalee y quizás…sólo quizás yo te imite –sonríe pícara al ver como era Allen quien se sonrojaba y dejaba de mirarla.

Tramposa –la mira haciendo un puchero.

¡Bien Allen-chan nos vemos mañana! –se despide con un además de mano doblando en una esquina a la izquierda.

Espe… -se calla al ver como su amiga se le escabullía, suspira resignado y da vuelta en la misma esquina pero a la derecha.

Yuki se encuentra parada frente a la puerta de su casa, rebusca en el bolsillo de su falda, sacando un llavero en forma de conejito celeste. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y le da vuelta.

¡Yo! ¡Yuki-chan! –escucha la voz de Lavi detrás suyo justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

Se da la vuelta viendo al pelirrojo con la mano levemente alzada quedando a la altura de su pecho, sonriéndole con el ojo cerrado y con su mano libre colgando su maletín en la espalda.

No pudo evitar recordar la reciente conversación con Allen, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñan levemente de un lindo color rosa, bajando la cabeza para que Lavi no lo note.

Pero la que notó algo fue ella, accidentalmente desvió la mirada hacia el torso del chico, y éste al llevar los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados mostrando parte de su torso y saco abierto, pudo ver perfectamente un moretón en la base del cuello.

No era tonta, puede que en momentos sea una despistada, pero no ahora, y sabía perfectamente que ese moretón se trataba de un chupetón, chupetón que seguramente dejó Saya al estar haciendo el amor con Lavi.

Sintió su corazón oprimírsele, era consciente que ellos dos mantenían ese tipo de relaciones, son novios es lo mas normal que pueden hacer. Pero una cosa era imaginárselo a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Unas enormes ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella, hacía un esfuerzo por no romper en llanto ahí mismo.

Nee Yuki-chan –escucha como Lavi la llama - ¡Voy a ordenar comida china! ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Gracias por la invitación pero ya comí en casa de Lenalee –mintió sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, en este momento no podía hacerlo porque sino en verdad empezaría a llorar –Además estoy cansada…Nos vemos mañana.

Lavi la vio adentrarse a su casa, notó lo rara que se encontraba preocupándolo, pero tampoco podía obligarla a que le dijera que le pasaba, no era quién para hacerlo.

Habían pasado varios días, Yuki aparentó no haberse dado cuenta de lo que su amigo había estado haciendo esa tarde. Seguía tratándolo como siempre sin demostrarle que por dentro se sentía deprimida y triste.

Por su parte el pelirrojo últimamente ha estado distante con su novia y desde aquella vez no habían vuelto a hacerlo, para molestia de Saya que cada vez que le preguntaba porque no quería hacerlo, Lavi siempre le respondía que estaba ocupado estudiando para los exámenes que se avecinan. Cosa que en parte no era cierto, ya que él con sólo leer una vez un texto se lo memorizaba tal cual y más rápido lo hacía cuando escuchaba las explicaciones de los profesores.

La razón por la que no quería tener intimidad con Saya era porque temía que mientras lo estén haciendo vea nuevamente la imagen de su amiga, quería por todos los medios no pensar en ella de esa forma, porque lo hacía sentir como el hombre más bajo y ruin que podría existir.

Saya en esos días andaba que ni el sol la calentaba, el que su "honey" no le quiera hacer el amor como kami manda la tenían fúrica, y no sólo eso el que esté un poco distante con ella y con la mojigata de Hiwatari sea más cercano, provocaba que su furia aumente más. Ya se estaba hartando de que la mosquita muerta ésa parezca más la novia del pelirrojo que ella misma.

En estos momentos se encontraba en clases mordiendo un bolígrafo mientras aparentaba prestando atención al profesor cuando en realidad estaba pensando como alejar a Yuki de su honey.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando una idea que al punto de vista de ella era perfecta se le vino a la mente.

_¡Prepárate, Hiwatari! _ -piensa sádica viendo el rostro de la mencionada en sus pensamientos.

Un par de días pasaron y Yuki empezaba a sentirse incomoda en el instituto, ya que por dónde pasara la gente le daba la espalda y cuchicheaban a su espalda, no había que ser un genio para deducir que hablaban de ella.

En realidad los únicos que no se comportaban así eran Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, algunos compañeros del club y los profesores, de resto todos los demás hablaban a sus espaldas de vete a saber que cosas.

La clase había terminado sin darse cuenta por estar pensando en el extraño comportamiento de los demás, no es que le importa mucho pero se ha estado empezando a sentir incomoda y eso le fastidiaba. Allen y Lenalee se despidieron de ella diciéndole que se verían en un rato en la azotea para almorzar, el primero porque iba a comprar su almuerzo y la chica porque iba a hacerle su visita diaria al director y prepararle su café.

Cuando iba a salir del salón es interceptada por una peli-lila que lleva su cabello atado en una coleta alta, bonito y atlético cuerpo normal para una chica de su edad, ojos grandes y expresivos color púrpura. Hanazono Shizuko es una compañera de club.

¿Cómo estas, Shizu-chan? –saluda alegremente.

Bien, gracias –le sonríe –Kanda-sempai me pidió que te dijera que hay reunión del club.

Ok.

Empiezan a caminar dirigiéndose al club de karate, hablando de banalidades.

Por cierto, Shizu-chan –la chica la mira dándole a entender que la escucha - ¿Sabes la razón por la que todo el mundo habla a mis espaldas?

Shizuko se tensa y trata de desviar su mirada nerviosa, si le decía lo más seguro es que desataría el enojo de su compañera y como ya la ha visto enojada, era lo menos que quería causar.

Lo sabes ¿no es así?... ¡Dímelo!

Pues verás…

La reunión del club duró media hora, por lo que los miembros contaban con media hora para almorzar. Cabe resaltar que el ambiente en el club estuvo tenso, debido a que Yuki se la pasó rodeada por un aura oscura todo el tiempo además que tenía expresión irritada. Aura y expresión que le transmitió al capitán, ósea a Kanda Yuu, el peliazul le estaba tocando las narices la actitud de su kouhai, se elogió así mismo por toda la paciencia que tuvo para no darle un escarmiento.

Con su permiso ¡Me retiro! –exclama aún con su enojo latente provocando que una vena se le hinche a Kanda en la sien.

¡Espera Hiwatari! –ordena más la orden no fue acatada por la castaña quién salio de la estancia dando un portazo - ¡Maldita mocosa del demonio!

Los ojos del peliazul se tornaron blanco, sus dientes parecían sierras y un aura oscura lo rodeaba, es más hasta los miembros juraron verle cuernos parecidos a los de un demonio, asustándolos en sobremanera.

Yuki iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela sin que su aura y expresión cambiaran, asustando a todo aquél con el que se cruzaba.

Entra a la cafetería y busca con la mirada a cierta persona y al localizarla a grandes zancadas se acerca a la mesa donde se encontraba.

¿Por qué esparciste esos rumores? –pregunta malhumorada viendo la espalda de su verduga, la cual voltea a verla burlona sin decir media palabra - ¡Responde Nakamura! –exige impaciente.

No son rumores…es la verdad –aclara sin borrar su sonrisa.

¡Por supuesto que no lo es! –a estas alturas ya todos en la cafetería se habían percatado de la discusión del par de chicas.

¡Claro que sí! –se pone de pie estampando una mano en la mesa - ¡Eres una zorra con disfraz de mojigata que sólo quiere quitarme a MI novio!

Todos empezaron nuevamente a cuchichear de la castaña mientras la miraban con desaprobación. Saya se divertía de lo lindo con la situación, su plan iba según lo planeado.

¡Yo no quiero quitarte a Lavi-kun! –aclara sumamente molesta - ¡Para empezar él no es un objeto como para pertenecerle a alguien! –Saya se miraba las uñas aburriéndose de lo que decía Yuki - ¡Además él es un amigo, ni nada más ni nada menos!

Lo último logró irritar a Saya, ¿ella creía que era estúpida? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en sus narices?

¡Mientes! –alega con seguridad - ¡No creas que no he notado como lo miras y te pones cuando lo tienes cerca!

Un mal presentimiento albergó a Yuki, primero Allen y ahora Saya ¿Tan obvia era?

No creas qué no sé que estas perdidamente enamorada de Lavi –le susurra en el oído deleitándose de lo tensa que se había puesto la castaña.

¡Eso no es verdad!

No niegues lo que es obvio querida.

De todas formas…Aclara el rumor porque como te dije ¡No te quiero quitar a Lavi-kun!

No voy a desmentir algo que es verdad.

¿Qué clase de novia eres que no confías en Lavi-kun?

Te equivocas querida…Yo sí confío en honey…De quién no confío es de ti…Además ¡El me pertenece! ¡Puedo hacer con el lo que se me de la regalada gana! ¡Usando el deseo que siente hacía mi a mi favor!

Me das pena –el flequillo cubrió los ojos de Yuki –Si tanto te jactas de que eres feliz y tienes todo lo que deseas…

La mirada de Yuki hizo que las chicas que comían con Saya se estremecieran.

¿Entonces porque te empeñas en lastimar a todas las personas de tu alrededor?

Porque es divertido –dice de forma descarada sonriendo ladinamente.

¡No voy a dejar que lastimes a Lavi-kun! ¡Maldita oxigenada! –el rostro de Yuki se volteó debido a la bofetada que le propino Saya.

¡A mí no me insultas mojigata!

A mí… ¡No me pones una mano encima! –ahora fue ella quien le volteo el rostro a Saya de una bofetada.

¡Maldita! –exclama la rubia tirándosele encima jaloneándole el cabello.

Lavi cansado de esperar solo en la azotea, va bajando las escaleras cuando se topa con Allen y Lenalee que venían subiendo.

¿Dónde está Yuki-chan? ¡Llevo rato esperándola y no aparece!

La última vez que la vimos fue en el salón –Lenalee se lleva un dedo al mentón pensativa.

Bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse al salón a ver si su amiga se encontraba ahí, en eso un chico pasa corriendo a su lado y grita a todo pulmón "pelea de chicas en la cafetería"

¡¿EN SERIO? –pregunta Lavi emocionado, su ojo se había vuelto un corazón - ¡VAMOS A VER!

Sin más emprende la carrera en dirección hacia la cafetería. Allen y Lenalee lo veían alejándose con la nuca llena de gotas de sudor.

Un par de chicos pasaron corriendo a su lado diciendo que las que estaban peleando eran Yuki y Saya por lo que ambos se vieron con preocupación, dirigiéndose al lugar también.

Kanda iba saliendo de la sala del club cuando escucha a un par de chicos hablar sobre la pelea, al escuchar los nombres de quienes peleaban, chasqueó la lengua.

_Baka chibi _ -emprende su camino hacia la cafetería.

Cuando Lavi entró a la cafetería su ojo regresó a la normalidad y lo ensanchó al ver a Yuki tirada en el suelo con Saya encima. Ambas jalándose el pelo.

Yuki tenía rasguños en su mejilla derecha, brazos y piernas, además de estar toda despeinada y con el uniforme mal arreglado. Por su parte Saya estaba casi en las mismas, sólo que ella tenía el labio partido y moretones repartidos en brazos y piernas.

¡Maldita operada! –grita Saya.

¡Son naturales babosa! –aclara Yuki molesta.

Ese comentario hizo los varones del lugar se sonrojaran y uno que otros tuvieron derrames nasales, incluido Lavi.

¡Ya chicas no peleen! –Souji con su pierna enyesada y con una muleta interviene tratando de detener la pelea.

¡TÚ NO TE METAS! –exclaman ambas chicas mandándolo a volar de un golpe en cada mejilla.

A Allen, Lenalee y Kanda que acababan de entrar a la cafetería le resbalaron una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Souji salir volando por el golpe de ambas féminas.

Las chicas regresaron a su pelea sin importarle, más bien sin darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dando.

Saya siente como la toman de la cintura y la alejan de Yuki, pataleando porque la suelten y seguirle dando su merecido a la mojigata esa.

Por su parte Yuki sintió que la tomaban de los brazos y la ponían de pie, haciéndole una especia de llave de lucha. Empezó a forcejear para que la soltaran.

¡YA BASTA LAS DOS! –ambas entraron en razón al escuchar el grito proveniente de Lavi.

Al instante todos en la cafetería se callaron, sumiéndose el lugar en un incómodo silencio. Saya volteó viendo que efectivamente era el pelirrojo quién la sostenía.

¡Honey! –chilla con emoción, viéndolo como si fuera un héroe, dicha emoción se fue al caño al ver la mirada molesta que le dirigía su novio.

Ya estoy tranquila sempai…puede soltarme –pide Yuki con la mirada tapada por su flequillo.

Hmn –el peliazul la suelta lentamente.

¡Honey mira como esa chica me dejó! –lloriquea Saya dándose de la gran víctima - ¡Se apareció de repente y empezó a golpearme! –dice mártir - ¡Yo sólo me defendía!

Lavi la miraba fijamente sin decir nada, desvió su mirada posándola ahora en Yuki preguntándole con ésta si lo que decía Saya era verdad.

Di las cosas como en verdad son tarada –exige molesta - ¡Tú fuiste la que me abofeteó primero!

Pero tú llegaste en primer lugar a la mesa a ordenarme y exigirme cosas.

Serás –se acercó nuevamente a Saya dispuesta a cachetearla más su mano quedó suspendida en el aire al ser tomada por Lavi.

¡TRANQUILÍZATE DE UNA VEZ YUKI! –sin darse cuenta empezó a apretar fuertemente la muñeca de la chica - ¡TIENES QUE APRENDER A DEJAR DE SER TAN VIOLENTA!

¡Lavi! –regaña Lenalee.

¡Por favor no te metas Lenalee! –le pide lo más amable que puede.

Es la primera vez que me gritas así y también la primera vez que no me dices "Yuki-chan" –su voz sonó lastimera dejando ver las ganas de llorar que tenía.

Yu…

¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! ¡VETE AL DEMONIO! –le grita furiosa zafándose de su agarre, corriendo fuera del lugar.

Lenalee se acerca hacia Lavi lo toma de la corbata y lo atrae hacia ella.

¡Tú vienes conmigo! ¡Tenemos que hablar! –lo arrastra fuera del lugar jalándolo de la corbata.

¡Espera Lenalee! ¡Me estás asfixiando!

¡Baka Lavi-kun! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡BAKAAAA! –exclama Yuki ante cada golpe que le da al saco que se encuentra dentro del club de karate.

Se arrodilla rodeando el saco con sus brazos, por fin empezando a llorar sacando todo el dolor que sentía. Le dolía que prefiriera creer en Saya y no en ella.

Claro, ella es su novia y yo… -su labio inferior temblaba debido al llanto –Baka –dijo en forma lastimera.

Se supone que debes golpear el saco y no usarlo como pañuelo de lágrimas –la castaña se voltea viendo a Kanda acercándose hacia ella.

¿Viene a echarme el sermón? –pregunta sin dejar de llorar.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente? –Yuki lo miró con sorpresa – Te conozco, sé que eres violenta, pero no eres de las que golpea a alguien sin tener una buena razón.

¡Ja! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sempai me conociera mejor y creyera en mí en lugar de ese idiota que se supone es mi mejor amigo? –dice irónica - ¡ES UN IDIOTA!

Su llanto aumentó haciendo que Kanda se tape los oídos con molestia, para luego voltear viendo sobre su hombro como Allen había llegado al lugar y se tapaba también los oídos a causa del ruidoso llanto de su amiga.

Ambos cierran sus ojos y suspiran cansados.

¿Qué dijiste? –pregunta Lavi incrédulo.

Que le regalaste a Saya el colgante que Yuki-chan tanto quería…y por cómo la estúpida esa la miró cuando lo presumió es más que obvio que ella lo sabía –repite mirándolo seriamente.

Y no sólo eso –los dos voltean viendo a Shizuko acercándose a ellos –Lo siento no pude evitar escucharlos…además tengo algo que decirle a Lavi-sempai.

¿Qué cosa?

Nakamura-sempai esparció rumores sobre Yuki-chan –Lavi y Lenalee ensancharon los ojos –Rumor que los dejaba a usted y a ella malparados…Yuki-chan fue a exigirle que lo aclarara y por eso empezó la pelea.

¿Qué decía el rumor? –preguntó exigente.

¡Honey! –chilla Saya al verlo entrar a la enfermería - ¡La enfermera dijo que iba a durar varios días con el dolor y que los moretones tardarán aún más en desaparecer! ¡Qué desgracia!

Terminamos, Nakamura –anuncia cortante mirándola con frialdad.

¡¿Eh? –exclama incrédula y horrorizada.

Me da asco darme cuenta que besé y follé con una maldita sanguijuela cizañosa como tú –escupe con crueldad sin importarle que los ojos de Saya se cristalizaran con ganas de querer llorar - ¡No vuelvas a hablarme! ¡Mucho menos a hacerle daño nuevamente a Yuki!

¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti! –exclama sin contener las lágrimas - ¡Aquí el único que la lastimó fuiste tú! ¡Al menos me quedaré con la satisfacción de que la mojigata ésa estará molesta contigo por mucho tiempo! ¡Si es para siempre mejor para mí!

Ensancha los ojos con terror al ver el puño de Lavi a un costado de su cabeza peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

¡Oh mira un mosquito! –dice sin emoción - ¡A la próxima me olvidaré que eres mujer! –advierte frío - ¡Hasta nunca Nakamura!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Gomen: **"lo siento"

**Sonna: **"no puede ser"

**Nii-san: **hermano.

**Nani: **"¿que?" "¿que pasa?" "¿que sucede?"...tiene varias traducciones.

**Hontoni: **"de verdad"

* * *

_**Gracias nuevamente a "Blackstones3" por su review me encanto *-***_

_**Jajaja si es vdd Yuki parece un perro bravo xD...pero como te habras dado cuenta**_

_**En este cap se deja ver q si Lavi actuo como menso fue x todos los zapes**_

_**que recibio de su abuelo de peque. Me rei imaginandote como Rengue xD  
**_

_**Bienvenida "Poppy-chan Makenzie" me alegra que te guste la historia**_

_**y si como dijiste los personajes como Saya son un mal necesario ****  
**_

_**Pero de seguro te gusto como termino el cap =D**_

_**Y por cierto Yuki no vive con Lavi, es su vecina**_

_**¿Si Lavi practicamente beso a Yuki como no se dio cuenta de su sonrojo o.O?...¿el no tener un ojo le atrofio mas la vista?...Que onda con kitazawa? ¿en el se cumplio eso de q d niños si molestas a una niña es xq t gusta? ¿le quito su muñeca a yuki xq le gustaba? ¿o fue amor a primer golpe? para q la amenaza de yuki a lavi le sonara como musica ¿quiere decir q tiene pesimo gusto musical? ¿xq lavi hizo polvo la galleta? ¿no ves q eso es homicidio? ¿la oreo lo demandara? ¿le haran funeral a la pobre galleta? ¿se dara cuenta lavi algun dia q souji no le quito la muñeca hace poco sino hace mas d una decada? ¿acaso lavi no sabe q es mas egolatra q souji y se cree la ultima coca cola dl desierto? ¿souji superara las expectativas d los demas si d su idiotez se trata? ¿lavi se morderia en vdd la lengua? ¿allen lenalee y yuki son tan tacaños q ni la saliva la quieren malgastar? ¿algun dia lavi se dara cuenta q si vio a yuki en vez d a saya es xq desea despeinarle la cotorrita? ¿q ella no lo ve como un amigo o hermano? ¿allen en vdd pervertira a lenalee? ¿komui algun dia se comportara como un adulto? ¿el alma dl control logro el descanso eterno? ¿q era ese maravillo invento anti-pulpos? **__**¿desde cuando allen se volvio tan perspicaz? ¿kanda le contagio el mal genio a yuki? ¿o yuki a kanda? ¿a kanda en vdd le salieron cuernos? ¿o fue imaginacion d los miembros? ¿las bubis d yuki en vdd seran naturales? ¿d no ser asi m pasaria el numero dl cirujano? ¿el llanto d yuki sera como el d una sirena para aturdir a kanda y a allen? ¿yuki perdonara a lavi x ser tan idiota?**_

**Jejeje m emocione con las preguntas...si gustan las responden en un review n.n**_****__**  
**_

_**¿lavi a proposito le presumio el chupeton a yuki?  
**_


	4. Reconciliación

**Que disfruten de la lectura...**

**¿Vieron que me tardé menos de dos días en actualizar?**

**Es que ayer me llegó la inspi y terminé en una tarde el cap =D**

**Genial ¿no? -**

* * *

El receso había terminado, entre la reunión del club, la pelea con Saya y el estar llorando desahogándose por como la trató Lavi, Yuki no había podido comer, aunque la verdad en estos momentos lo menos que tenía era hambre.

Se le notaba deprimida, sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados y rojos a causa del llanto.

La verdad Allen no pudo consolarla ya que cada vez que intentó pronunciar una palabra la intensidad del llanto de su amiga aumentaba. Kanda ni lo intentó por que sencillamente ya estaba fastidiado y si abría la boca estaba seguro que lo empeoraría todo y ya estaba lo suficientemente irritado como para aumentar su desgracia.

Por el bien de su salud mental dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, dejaría que el moyashi se encargue de todo, aunque el albino era un asco en consolar a una persona ¡Bueno! ¿Qué esperaba de un brote de habas cómo él?, negó levemente con su cabeza al darse la razón a sí mismo.

Si para la hora del club, la chibi seguía deprimida ya vería como le hacía si dejar que se desahogue golpeando a quien lo saque de sus casillas o simplemente darle el día libre, todo con tal de que su sistema nervioso no se viera afectado por el llanto y la depresión de la mocosa.

En estos momentos Yuki se encontraba en el salón de clases, prestando completa atención a lo que el profesor de matemáticas estaba explicando, no es que estuviera entendiendo mucho, los números nunca habían sido su fuerte. Pero era mejor eso a que estar pensando en el tuerto idiota y empezar a llorar de nuevo.

Lenalee observaba de reojo a la castaña, el verla con ese semblante la tenía preocupada además que por el estado de sus ojos, era casi seguro que se la pasó llorando. Más le valía al idiota de Lavi arreglar las cosas y pedirle perdón a Yuki, o ella misma se encargará de darle un escarmiento. No le gustaba para nada que su amiga esté así por culpa de la zorra de Saya.

Sino fuera la hermana del director, ella misma iría en este momento y sacaría a la oxigenada esa arrastra del salón y le daría su merecido.

- ¿Entendieron? –pregunta el profesor al darse media vuelta para mirar a sus alumnos.

En eso una mano se levanta llamando su atención.

- ¿Qué parte no entendiste Hiwatari? –todos voltean a ver a Yuki la cual sonreía nerviosa con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, avergonzada de tener todas las miradas sobre ella.

- Todo –se rasca la nuca apenada y al profesor le resbala una gota de sudor.

- ¿No estabas prestando atención? –la mira con ojos en raya y punto.

- Si lo estaba haciendo.

- Bien –un suspiro sale de los labios del profesor –Acércate a la pizarra y te explicaré todo de nuevo paso por paso.

Yuki se pone de pie y se acerca a la pizarra tomando el marcador que el profesor le extendía.

* * *

Iba camino al club, la verdad en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero no se podía dar el lujo de faltar cuando tenían una competencia a la vuelta de la esquina.

En el camino se cruzó con Kanda, quién la analizaba minuciosamente con la mirada, la chica lo miraba curiosa sin entender.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

- Vete a tu casa…no tienes nada que hacer en el club –Yuki ensanchó los ojos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- En tu estado no estarás completamente concentrada en el entrenamiento…así sólo serias un estorbo.

- Eso no es…

- Es eso o una suspensión del club –la interrumpe.

Yuki frunció el ceño molesta y se dio media vuelta murmurando cosas inteligibles hacia el peliazul.

Kanda la miraba alejarse cuando la perdió de vista soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Una vena en su sien se hincha al entrar al dojo y ver como todos hacían el vago.

¿Pensaban que porque el no estaba presente podrían hacer su regalada gana y andar de flojos? ¡Oh no! ¡Eso sí que no!

- ¡PANDA DE VAGOS INÚTILES!

Todos se estremecen al oír el grito molesto de su capitán se dan vuelta mirándolo en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y su típica expresión de demonio.

- ¡DEJEN DE TONTEAR Y PÓNGANSE A ENTRENAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Temerosos asintieron varias veces con la cabeza, comenzando a entrenar de inmediato. Por nada del mundo querían desatar todo el nivel de furia de su "capitán demonio", apodo que se había ganado el peliazul a pulso, por sus entrenamientos infernales.

Pero tenía su lado positivo, gracias a ese extenuante régimen impuesto por Kanda, eran el club de karate más fuerte de todo el país.

* * *

- ¿Are? ¿Yuki-chan y el club? –la aludida levanta la mirada viendo a Allen asomado en la ventana del salón de clases.

- Kanda-sempai me dio la tarde libre…era eso o ser suspendida del club –puso expresión de fastidio.

- Estaba esperando a Lenalee para juntos esperarte hasta que salieras del entrenamiento… ¿Quieres subir y acompañarme?

- Como sea no tengo nada que hacer –se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Se adentra en el edificio para dirigirse de nuevo al salón de clases ¡Definitivamente hoy no era su día!...la pelea con Saya, la pelea con Lavi, no entender la estúpida clase de matemáticas y para rematar que no la dejaran entrenar porque según el amargado de su sempai sería una carga. No debió levantarse hoy de la cama. Caminaba ensimismada con la mirada gacha, maldiciendo su mala suerte, sin reparar en su entorno.

- Yuki-chan –sin levantar la mirada ensancha levemente sus ojos al reconocer esa voz.

Poniendo expresión de indiferencia alza la vista observando frente a ella a Lavi con su maletín colgando en la espalda.

- Yuki-chan…me gustaría hablar contigo… ¿Podemos? –pidió con expresión de total arrepentimiento.

No le gustaba verlo así, de sólo hacerlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Pero tampoco lo iba a perdonar tan fácil, le dolía como la había tratado y que haya creído en la oxigenada esa y no en ella.

Le torció la mirada bufando fastidiada y le pasó por un lado sin mirarlo ni hablarle en ningún momento. Sin notar como el pelirrojo apretó fuertemente los puños.

* * *

Allen, Lenalee y Yuki iban saliendo del edificio, el albino alza la mirada y al observar a Lavi recargado en el portón como si estuviera esperando a alguien se detiene. Las dos chicas como venían conversando no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo, pero al notar que el albino no las seguía se detienen y volteándolo a ver curiosas.

Siguieron con la miraba para ver que es lo que su amigo veía fijamente. Yuki frunce el ceño al ver a Lavi quién la miraba claramente la estaba esperando. Allen y Lenalee voltean a ver a la castaña de reojo esperando su reacción.

- Nos vemos mañana –se despide seriamente.

Camina dispuesta a pasar de largo nuevamente al pelirrojo, más es detenida por él al tomarla suavemente del brazo.

Voltea fulminándolo con la mirada, Lavi se la mantuvo en ningún momento la desvió. Si quería que su amiga lo perdonara tendría que insistir, generalmente no era de los que hacían eso, pero ella lo valía.

- Vamos a hablar… ¿si?

- Hmp –la chica voltea su rostro, provocando que un tic nervioso le aparezca a Lavi en su ceja.

_- ¡Paciencia, Lavi! _-le animan mentalmente los otros dos.

- No seas terca y hablemos… ¡Aclaremos el malentendido!

- ¿Ah? ¿Ósea que a parte de violenta ahora soy terca? –pregunta irritada, sabía que se estaba pasando de infantil, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Allen y Lenalee se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano.

- No es así… ¡Dios no te hagas la difícil! –suelta un suspiro de frustración.

- Si tan difícil y problemático se te hace tratarme… ¡Entonces no te tomes la molestia! ¡Tuerto idiota!

¡Bien! Ahora si logró acabar con la poca paciencia de Lavi, sabía cuanto odiaba que lo llamara así, y la muy canija lo hizo a propósito. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan terca y obstinada?

- ¡Yo aquí intentando hacer la paces y tratar de reconciliarnos!... ¡Y tu andas de obstinada!

- ¿De quién crees que es la culpa que esté enojada? –pregunta irónica.

- ¡De Saya! ¡Por eso ya terminé con ella!

¡Ok! Lo último logró descolocar a los tres, Allen y Lenalee se miraron entre sí.

- ¡No baboso! ¡La culpa la tienes tú!... ¡Lo que haga esa oxigenada me tiene sin cuidado!

Lavi contaba mentalmente hasta tres para no responderle los insultos a Yuki, sin duda era su amiga, era una de las pocas personas que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas en tiempo récord.

- Si es así… ¿Por qué te peleaste con ella en la cafetería? –ya sabía la razón, pero quería oírla de los labios de Yuki, la conocía y simplemente por eso ella no habría reaccionado tan violentamente. Se dio cuenta tarde de ese detalle.

- ¿Qué te importa?... ¿Si tanto quieres saberlo? ¡Pregúntale a la oxigenada babosa que tenías por novia!

- ¡YA DEJA DE SER TAN INFANTIL! –Lavi alzó la voz al perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- ¡A MI NO ME GRITES! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES!

Allen y Lenalee veían la escena incrédulos, a su punto de vista ambos se estaban pasando de idiotas. El pelirrojo que supuestamente había ido a hacer las paces terminó empeorando la situación. Y la castaña por estar armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, en algo coincidían con Lavi, su amiga se estaba pasando de infantil, haciéndose la difícil.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS TAN MOLESTA? ¡NO SEAS EXAGERADA!

- ¡ESTOY MOLESTA PORQUE ME DUELE QUE HAYAS CREÍDO EN LA SERPIENTE PONZOÑOSA QUE EN MI QUE SOY TU AMIGA!

Se quitó la careta de indiferencia y enojo que tenía dejando ver todo el dolor y tristeza que sentía.

- ¡¿Y SI ESO TE PARECE EXAGERADO? ¡PUES LO SIENTO! –se zafa del agarre del pelirrojo y se va de ahí. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

Lavi apretó fuertemente sus puños y sin más empezó a seguirla, habiéndose olvidado de Allen y Lenalee.

- Son unos idiotas –dicen al unísono.

- ¡LENALEE-CHAN~! ¡TU NII-SAN YA TERMINÓ DE TRABAJAR! ¡VÁMONOS A CASA!

Una gota de sudor le resbala a ambos por la nuca al oír la voz melosa y chillona del director.

- ¡TÚ PULPO! –apunta a Allen - ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANITA! –un aura de batalla lo rodea, sus lentes se empañan brillando tétricamente y sus dientes se asemejan a una sierra.

Un aura oscura rodea el cuerpo de la peliverde, mientras el albino mira indignado a Komui por haberlo ofendido.

* * *

Yuki caminaba rápidamente por las calles, por su expresión era claro que estaba molesta, su ceño fruncido, la boca torcido y varias venas hinchadas en la sien. Lavi la seguía también caminando rápido pero a diferencia no se le veía enojado sino frustrado y en cierta forma triste. Todos se quedaban viendo a ese par, ante el punto de vista de las personas ese par parecían novios recién peleados.

- ¡Espera Yuki-chan! –exclama tratando de darle alcance, pero la castaña lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

* * *

Bookman se encontraba en el jardín de su casa podando sus bonsáis, en la mesita de exterior que estaba a su lado, habían distintos utensilios de jardinería junto a su infaltable taza de té.

Su semblante demostraba la paz y tranquilidad que sentía, tomó su pipa de la mesa y le dio una profunda calada.

Alza la mirada y la desvía a un lado al escuchar un alboroto, extrañamente ese par de voces se le hacían muy familiares.

- ¡Por favor Yuki-chan! ¡Vamos a hablar! –logra distinguir la voz de su nieto.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame en paz!... ¡Imitación barata de pirata! –tenía tiempo que no escuchaba a la pequeña Yuki hablarle así al idiota de su nieto.

- ¿Por qué tan molesta? –le pregunta en el momento que la chica está abriendo el portón de su casa.

- Pregúntele al idiota de su nieto

Se adentró al pórtico de su casa, antes de abrir la puerta se giró encarando al pelirrojo y en un gesto aniñado se jaló el parpado inferior derecho y le sacó la lengua, ocasionando que un leve tic nervioso le aparezca al chico no sólo en su ceja sino también en la comisura de sus labios.

- Nieto idiota… ¿Qué le hiciste? –le pregunta mofándose de él, recibiendo una agria mirada por parte de Lavi.

- Panda…en serio…no estoy de humor para escuchar tus burlas.

- Hablando en serio… ¿Qué pasó? –lo mira con seriedad, dándole otra calada a su pipa.

Lavi le cuenta todo lo que pasó, desde la pelea hasta su intento de reconciliación. Su abuelo lo miraba con la misma expresión, de vez en cuando daba sorbos a su taza de té o caladas a su pipa.

Colocó nuevamente su taza de té en la mesa al momento en que su nieto terminaba de contarle todos los hechos de esa tarde.

- En serio me sorprendes…siempre superas mis expectativas –le dice serio.

Lavi lo mira sin entender.

- Ilumíname panda, porque no te entendí.

- Cuando pienso que no puedes ser más idiota, haces alguna pendejada que me confirma que tu idiotez no tiene límites –una vena se le hincha en la sien a su nieto.

- ¡Yo aquí contándote mis problemas! ¡Y tú me insultas!

- Estás así por baboso…para mí que darte tantos zapes de niño te atrofio el cerebro…si es así… ¡Lo siento! –hace una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- ¡Deja de burlarte! –exclama con el ojo ensanchado como plato y los dientes como sierra.

- Decir la verdad no es burla –recita con tono de sabiduría para luego darle una calada a su pipa.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –pregunta decaído.

- En estos momentos la pequeña está enojada y dolida contigo

Lavi siente como una grande y pesada roca cae sobre su cabeza.

- Te recomiendo que esperes a que esté más calmada y con la cabeza más fría…A como eres tú de tarados si le sigues insistiendo en este momento, lo único que lograrás será empeorar las cosas…Si es que se pueden poner peor, aunque de ti uno nunca sabe que esperar.

- ¡Bueno ya! ¿Me estás ayudando o fregando? –lo mira con el ojo en raya y punto.

- Como dije antes…Sólo digo la verdad –Lavi deja caer con pesadez su cabeza.

- Ojala no tome mucho tiempo…me siento de la patada y…ya la estoy extrañando –mira con tristeza la puerta de la casa de Yuki

Bookman le dirige una mirada enigmática.

- ¿Me pregunto cuándo te darás cuenta?

- ¿Eh? –Lavi lo mira sin entender.

- Nada.

El pelirrojo lo mira no muy convencido, le echa otro vistazo a la casa de Yuki, suelta un suspiro de frustración y se adentra a su casa.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, en ese tiempo Yuki le había aplicado la ley del hielo a Lavi, ya que ni siquiera lo insultaba, no lo volteaba a ver, simplemente hacía como si el pelirrojo no existiera, tanto así que en toda esa semana el chico llegaba tarde a clases porque se quedaba dormido y el muy odioso de su abuelo no era capaz de despertarlo.

Lo admitía, extrañaba sus insultos, sus expresiones de enojo, sus formas ortodoxas de despertarlo en las mañanas, su comida, sus regaños, sus pucheros, sus burlas en compañía de Allen, cuando iba a él estresada porque no entendía algo, pero sobre todo extrañaba que le sonriera y que lo llamara "Lavi-kun"

_- ¡Maldita Saya! ¡Maldigo el día en que te conocí! _ -pensaba mirando a través de la ventana del salón de clases. Sin prestarle atención a lo que el profesor explicaba.

Escucha ruido proveniente del patio y observa como la clase donde están Yuki, Allen y Lenalee están teniendo su clase de deportes.

El profesor al parecer les había asignado que saltarán sobre unos bloques, si lograban hacerlo el profesor les iba aumentando la altura colocando más bloques.

Era el turno de Lenalee, lo estaba haciendo realmente bien ya iba por el quinto bloque. Todos veían asombrados la habilidad de la chica, y bueno para que mentir uno que otro chico miraban con morbo su trasero. Yuki le hacia porras a la peliverde y Allen que se había dado cuenta de las miradas que sus compañeros le enviaban a Lenalee se encontraba con muecas de fastidio e irritación. En definitiva la chica logró llegar hasta el bloque ocho, siendo hasta ahora la mejor marca.

Un par de turnos después le tocó a Yuki, la castaña consiguió la misma marca que Lenalee ya que al intentar saltar el noveno bloque, al colocar sus manos encima del objeto, éstas se resbalaron por lo que cayó de frente al piso, dándose un buen golpe en la frente, que ahora estaba enrojecida.

El profesor la ayudó a incorporar, Allen y Lenalee fueron con ella para comprobar que estuviera bien. Lavi rió divertido internamente al ver a Yuki sentada en el piso con los ojos en espiral sobándose la frente. Los compañeros de la chica, incluido el profesor la miraban sonriendo nerviosos y con una gota en la nuca.

Cuando fue el turno de Allen, logró romper la marca de sus amigas, habiendo saltado un total de doce bloques.

El ejercicio posterior a ese, era realizar varias volteretas en unos tubos que se encontraban en el patio.

Yuki fue el primer turno, iba por la voltereta número quince cuando su mirada se desvió hacia arriba viendo como Lavi miraba atento la clase de deporte, eso fue más que suficiente para desconcentrarla, inconscientemente soltó el tubo cayendo de cabeza hacia el suelo.

- ¡…! –todos ahogaron una exclamación ya que al parecer esta vez si que se había golpeado duro la chica.

- ¡¿Yuki-chan? –exclaman Allen y Lenalee acercándose hacia su amiga.

- ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Hiwatari! –el profesor se arrodilla a un lado de ella ayudándola a sentarse.

- ¿Ya gané la medalla? –pregunta desorientada con los ojos en espiral y un chichón en la zona del golpe.

A todos los presentes le resbaló una gota de sudor, tanta preocupación para nada, de seguro la chica estaba alucinando con que había ganado alguna competencia o concurso.

- Estás perfectamente bien mocosa distraída –afirma el profesor con mueca de resignación y con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Allen y Lenalee reían nerviosos, ayudaron a poner de pie a su amiga y entre los dos se la llevaron hacia el resto del grupo sentándola.

* * *

- Me duele mi cabecita y mi frentecita –se queja Yuki con ojos aguados y burbujitas de lágrimas en la comisura de éstos.

- Con los golpes que te diste…raro fuera que no te dolieran –comenta Allen subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea seguido por las dos chicas.

- Hoy andabas más distraída de lo normal –acota Lenalee.

- En el primer ejercicio en verdad me resbalé.

- ¿Y en el segundo? –preguntan ambos.

- Mi mirada se desvió y vi al tuerto idiota observar nuestra clase –se sonroja un poco por estar diciendo eso.

- Eso te desconcentró y por consecuencia soltaste el tubo cayendo en el proceso –Lenalee no lo preguntó más bien lo afirmó mirándola con picardía.

Las mejillas de Yuki se sonrojaron aún más.

- ¿Por qué no lo perdonas y hacen las paces? –pregunta Allen mirándola por encima de su hombro.

- He querido hacerlo…pero.

- ¿Pero? –la incitan a que continúe.

- Pero ahora puede que sea él quién no quiera hacer las paces…me pasé de terca y berrinchuda creando una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

- Al menos lo reconoces –la miran con los ojos en raya y punto.

Allen abre la puerta de la azotea y se queda parado mirando hacia el frente parpadeando un par de veces.

Lenalee y Yuki por la abrupta parada del albino chocaron contra su espalda por poco tirando sus almuerzos.

- ¡Genial! ¡A mi lista de golpes del día de hoy se le suma el de mi nariz! –exclama Yuki irónica sobándose con su mano libre la nariz.

- ¿Por qué te detienes Allen-kun? –Lenalee mira sobre el hombro del albino - ¡Oh!

- ¡Olvidé comprar la bebida! ¿Lenalee me acompañas?

- ¡Claro! –baja la escalera junto al albino dejando a Yuki atrás.

- Oigan –trata de detenerlos pero siente como una mano se posa en su hombro.

Mira por encima de su hombro encontrándose con el rostro serio de Lavi viéndola duramente.

- Hoy vamos a hablar quieras o no –una gota de sudor le resbala a Yuki en la nuca y lo mira con nerviosismo ante tanta determinación de su parte.

* * *

- ¿Estuvo bien que nos escabulléramos de Yuki-chan así? –Lenalee observa como Allen está sacando una lata de la maquina expendedora.

- Ya es hora de que ese par se reconcilien…es inaudito que lleven tanto tiempo enojados por una estupidez –suelta un suspiro poniendo expresión de fastidio.

- Pero…en cierta parte entiendo a Yuki-chan.

Allen voltea a verla extendiéndole la lata.

- Digo…Lavi se enojó con ella y la trató algo brusco –toma la mano del albino junto con la lata - ¡A mi también me dolería mucho si Allen-kun me tratara así! –un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

El albino también se sonrojó posando su otra mano encima de la de Lenalee, acariciándola suavemente.

- Lenalee… -observa embelesado el rostro sonrojado de la peliverde.

- Allen-kun…yo a ti –lleva su mano libre a la mejilla del chico acariciándola con ternura.

Komui va caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata, silbando una canción de lo más relajado.

Se le había antojado una gaseosa, así que en ese momento se dirigía a la máquina expendedora de la planta baja junto a las escaleras…Sí en la misma donde se encontraban el par de tórtolos.

Al llegar se tensa, sus gafas empañadas brillan reflejando la escena que tiene frente a sus narices. La de su linda Lenalee, acariciándole la mejilla a Allen viéndolo con ternura y sonrojada. Y el "pulpo" según él, también muy cariñoso y meloso con su querida hermanita.

El nivel de su celómetro llego hasta el tope, poniendo su tan característica expresión tétrica. De quién sabe dónde sacó una bazooka apuntando específicamente a Allen.

- ¡ALEJÁTE DE MI LENALEE-CHAN! ¡PULPO!.

- ¡¿KOMUI-SAN? –el albino se aleja de la chica como si quemara.

- ¡¿NII-SAN?

Komui presiona el gatillo de su arma, la cual dispara el mísil directo hacia Allen.

- ¡¿EH? –pone expresión de horror al ver su muerte cerca.

- ¡ALLEN-KUN! –grita sumamente preocupada.

* * *

Kanda se encontraba meditando en el salón del club. Abre los ojos al oír una lejana explosión. Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y continúa con su momento de paz y tranquilidad dentro de ese ruidoso instituto.

* * *

Reever que se encontraba en la sala de profesores, entre los cuales estaban Johnny, Tap, Miranda, Marie entre otros. Voltean hacia la puerta al oír la explosión.

- Director –profieren cansados y resignados.

* * *

- ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta Yuki alarmada viendo hacia la puerta.

- Seguro otra de las tantas del director…ignóralo –aconseja Lavi restándole importancia al asunto.

* * *

Regresando al campo de batalla, digo, a la escena de la máquina expendedora. Todo el lugar está envuelto por humo gris.

Al disiparse se distingue a Allen sentado en el suelo con el pánico impreso en el rostro, atrás de él la máquina completamente destruida y con un enorme agujero en la pared.

Por muy poco lo había esquivado, sino en este momento estaría de camino al hospital en el mejor de los casos, en el peor…muerto.

- ¡Nii-san! ¡Por poco y matas a Allen-kun! –regaña Lenalee arrodillándose al lado del albino - ¿Estás bien? –lo mira con preocupación.

- Si…eso creo

- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MI LENALEE-CHAN!

- ¡Ya basta nii-san! –Komui posa su mirada en la peliverde - ¡Allen-kun es una persona muy importante para mí!

El aludido se sonroja mientras el director pone expresión de horror.

- ¡No dejaré que me alejes de él!... ¡Así que por favor desiste de esa idea!

Al ver la determinación en los ojos de Lenalee, Komui miró seriamente a Allen analizándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Sólo porque mi Lenalee-chan lo dice! –se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero.

- Nii-san/Komui-san –ambos suspiran aliviados.

- Pero –apunta a Allen - ¡Aún no te acepto como cuñado! –exclama berrinchudo.

Tanto Allen como Lenalee se voltean a ver, al hacerlo se sonrojan fuertemente desviando sus miradas.

Komui al ver la escena, saca un pañuelo y lo muerde con tanta fuerza que termina rompiéndolo, mientras llora del coraje y los celos.

* * *

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Yuki-chan! –la chica ensancha los ojos al ver la expresión de arrepentimiento de Lavi.

- La…

- Déjame continuar por favor –pide serio - ¡Lamento mucho haberte tratado así! ¡Aún cuando tú no tenías la culpa!

Se acerca a ella extendiendo su mano hacia la mejilla de la chica, primero retrocede un poco temeroso pero se anima y la toca acariciándola.

Yuki sentía su rostro arder, sabía de sobra que en estos momentos su cara debe estar más roja que el cabello de Lavi.

- Como tú dijiste…debí confiar en ti…en ese momento olvidé que a pesar de tu carácter, no eres de las que actúa así sin una buena razón…por eso ¡Perdóname!

- Perdóname tú a mí Lavi-kun –el pelirrojo sonrió al escuchar como lo llamó –Aunque me haya dolido la forma en la que me trataste.

Yuki bajó la mirada apretando fuertemente los puños, ahora que veía lo mucho que le afectó su comportamiento berrinchudo a Lavi se sentía muy mal.

- No era excusa para haberme comportado como lo hice –lo mira fijamente sin que su sonrojo desapareciera –Me pasé de infantil y terca…siempre buscaste la forma de disculparte conmigo pero yo de berrinchuda te ignoraba.

Lavi la miraba con ternura, esa era la Yuki-chan que conocía…Su Yuki-chan. Entrecierra un poco su ojo al caer en cuenta lo que pensó.

_- ¡¿Cómo qué mi Yuki-chan?... ¿Qué demonios estás pensando Lavi?... ¡Ella es tú amiga! Ni más ni menos _ -se regaña mentalmente.

- Así que por eso ¡Por favor perdóname! –cierra los ojos fuertemente nerviosa.

- ¡Claro que te perdono! ¡Tonta! –se acerca a ella depositando un beso en su frente.

Al sentir el contacto de los labios de Lavi sobre su frente abrió los ojos, viendo la sonrisa que le dedicaba el pelirrojo, misma que le contagió a ella.

- Ahora… ¡Siéntate y cierra los ojos! –ordena sonriendo travieso.

- ¿Eh? –profiere sin entender pero de igual modo lo obedeció.

Lavi rebusca en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando un collar de plata con un dije en forma de sol con una piedra incrustada en el centro de color verde esmeralda.

Se arrodilla frente a la chica echándole el cabello a un lado para abrocharle el collar.

- Ya puedes abrirlos –le dice sonriente.

Yuki poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos, había sentido como los dedos del pelirrojo le hacían cosquillas en el cuello, por lo que su mirada bajó hacia la zona, ensanchando los ojos al ver el accesorio.

- Déjame decirte una cosa –la castaña lo voltea a ver –El collar que le regalé lo escogió ella, yo sólo lo pagué para que dejara su fastidio y chillidos.

Una gota de sudor le resbala a Yuki al imaginarse la escena que le armó la rubia para que Lavi le comprara el collar.

- Pero este –señala el cuello de la chica –Lo elegí yo mismo especialmente para ti… ¡Espero que te guste!

Al escuchar eso su corazón latió más deprisa si eso era posible y su sonrojo aumentó, sintiéndose feliz.

- ¡…! –Lavi ahoga una exclamación sin esperar que Yuki se abalanzaría sobre él para abrazarlo, sintiendo cómo la chica escondía su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro.

- ¡Gracias! –se revolvió más en sus brazos - ¡Me encantó!

Lavi sonríe feliz y complacido, rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia él.

- Me alegro.

En el momento que la chica se separó un poco para verlo, ignorando las ganas que tenía por besar sus labios, que extrañamente se le antojaron ese momento, depositó un beso en su mejilla. Y sin esperárselo el gesto le fue correspondido, ya que Yuki también le depósito un beso en la mejilla.

Se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, luego se dedicaron mutuamente una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?**

**A mi particularmente me gustó el cap**

**Desde los golpes que se dio Yuki xD...Las apariciones de Komui (Pobre Allen xD)...Los monólogos mentales de Kanda y su trato hacia los miembros del club...El leve Allen-Lenalee (Me encantó . Komui metiche xD) y la reconciliación de Lavi y Yuki (Se pasaron de monos *-* y el detalle que tuvo el pelirrojo al final...kyaaa que lindo *o*)**

**Nuevamente gracias a Poppy-chan y a Lavi-hime sus reviews me encantaron y me animan a seguir publicando este fic n.n**

**Espero contar siempre con ellos, porque la verdad disfruto el leerlos =D**

**Nee-san gracias por tu apoyo n/n y saludos!**

**Atte: Kaoru-chan  
**


	5. Bolos

Lavi y Yuki miraban fijamente al frente con expresión curiosa. El pelirrojo volteó su rostro tapando su boca.

- ¿Qué te pasó Allen-chan? –la chica miraba preocupada al albino.

- Pfff…jajajajaja

Lavi no lo resistió más y soltó la carcajada apuntando a Allen que bajo su punto de vista se veía muy gracioso.

Yuki cerró sus ojos como si estuviera dándose paciencia para luego darle un codazo en las costillas a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué me pegaste? –la mira con reclamo.

- Por imprudente –pone los ojos en punto y raya.

Allen y Lenalee después del susto que les hizo pasar Komui, regresaron a la azotea esperando que ese par ya se hayan reconciliado, que para alivio de ambos si lo hicieron. De hecho cuando llegaron los encontraron muy abrazados y sonrientes, pero ese no es el punto aquí.

Lo que provocó la preocupación de Yuki y el ataque de risa de Lavi fue ver al albino todo lleno de hollín como si hubiera estado cerca de algún tubo de escape de un auto o de una explosión.

Lenalee les contó el "por qué" del estado de Allen, por supuesto obviando ciertos detalles como su "casi declaración"

A Yuki le resbaló una gota de sudor al oír la historia, mientras Lavi tenía expresión aburrida.

- Así que esa explosión que oímos hace poco… ¿Fue Komui-san tratando de matar a Allen-chan?

- Te dije que era otra de las tantas del director –su expresión aburrida cambió por una pícara viendo a los recién llegados.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de Allen y Lenalee, definitivamente no le gustaba como los miraba Lavi.

- Nee, Allen~… ¿Qué hacías con Lenalee cómo para despertar los celos de Komui? –mueve su ceja de arriba hacia abajo.

El recordar como hace unos momentos casi se declaraban mutuamente, provocó que las mejillas de los dos se sonrojaran, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por Lavi y Yuki, quiénes se miraron con complicidad.

- N-nada –dice Allen nervioso evitando mirar al par.

- Ajá –suelta Lavi irónico.

Una sonrisa traviesa se forma en los labios de Yuki cuando una idea cruzó por su mente. Volteó a ver a Lavi sin borrar su sonrisa y el pelirrojo al saber lo que significa su sonrisa, le dedica una igual mirándola con complicidad.

- Allen-kun…yo –Yuki toma las manos de Lavi entre las suyas imitando a Lenalee, quién se sonrojó.

- Lenalee –el pelirrojo le sigue el juego apretando el agarre mirando a Yuki con la pupila temblorosa.

- Allen-kun…yo t…

- ¡YA VERAN! –interrumpe Lenalee, quién a causa de la vergüenza y el enojo de soportar los mofes de ese par, fue rodeada por un aura negra y hostil

Lavi y Yuki voltearon a ver a la peliverde que al verla en ese estado tragaron saliva con dificultad y sus frentes se tiñeron de azul por el miedo al observar esa aura.

_- ¡Sin duda es hermana del director! _–piensan ambos empezando a correr. Lavi a la delantera seguido muy de cerca de Yuki y más atrás Lenalee.

Los tres corrían haciendo círculos alrededor de Allen, el cual tenía la nuca llena de gotas de sudor.

Lavi resbala provocando que caiga al suelo boca abajo, muy apenas a Yuki le dio tiempo de saltar por encima del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Al incorporarse sobándose la frente, un escalofrío recorre su columna haciéndolo voltear mecánicamente, encontrándose con el rostro nada alegre de Lenalee, quién lo miraba con una muda advertencia.

Mira al frente buscando la ayuda y el apoyo de su amiga y cómplice en la travesura, pero un tic nervioso se instala en su ceja y labio junto a una gota de sudor que resbala por su nuca, al ver a la chica juntando sus manos haciéndole un gesto de disculpas mientras sonreía nerviosa.

- ¡YUKI-CHAN TRAIDORA!

* * *

Las clases culminaron por ese día, los cuatros van saliendo del edificio del instituto.

- ¡Lenalee pegas muy duro! ¡Aún me duele dónde me diste! –la mira con reproche mientras con su mano libre se soba la nuca - ¡Y tú eres una traidora! ¡Me dejaste todo el castigo a mí! ¡Y ni te molestaste en ayudarme! –su mirada la dirige a Yuki

- ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! –ríe nerviosa - ¡Además Lena-chan enojada da miedo!

- ¡Tú das más miedo que yo! –se defiende la aludida mirándola con los ojos en raya y punto.

Los chicos asintieron dándole la razón, mientras que Yuki hizo un mohín.

- Pero si me das un besito te perdono –Lavi sonríe travieso con su ojo cerrado mientras se señala la mejilla.

Allen y Lenalee miran curiosos como Yuki se paralizó y un fuerte rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

- No lo haré.

- ¿Eh? ¡No seas mala! –la abraza por la espalda - ¡Sólo tienes que hacer esto! –le planta un beso en la mejilla.

El sonrojo de Yuki aumentó ya hasta humito le salía de los oídos, sí Lavi la soltaba era seguro que se desplomaría en el suelo.

- ¡Baka! ¡No hagas ese tipo de cosas tan de repente! –empezó a revolverse en los brazos del pelirrojo ocultando su vergüenza con un falso enojo.

Lavi divertido afianzaba el agarre, no dejando que la chica forcejee y patalee a gusto.

Los otros dos veían entretenidos la escena, hasta gracia les causaba la situación en la que se encontraba Yuki.

Sin evitarlo imaginaron a sí mismos comportándose así con el otro. Desecharon la idea mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

_- ¡De ninguna manera lo haría! _–fue el pensamiento de ambos.

- ¡Oigan! –Allen y Lenalee lo voltean a ver - ¡Vamos a los bolos!... ¡Ésta vez me aseguraré de hacer muchos _"strike"! _ -sonríe con determinación.

- Con "strike" te refieres a… ¿Hacer chuza? o… ¿A ligar con las chicas del lugar? –Yuki lo mira de reojo desde la posición que está con los ojos en raya y punto.

- ¡Por supuesto! –su mirada adquiere determinación - ¡Las dos cosas!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Allen y Lenalee, contrario a ellos a Yuki se le hinchó una vena y frunció el cejo molesta.

- ¡Lavi-kun no baka! –le pisa fuertemente el pie, logrando zafarse del agarre del chico.

Luego de soltarla, el pelirrojo con ambas manos se agarró el pie lastimado empezando a hacer brinquitos a causa del dolor.

- ¡Eso dolió! –la mira con el ojo acuoso.

Como respuesta obtuvo un bufido de la chica que cruzada de brazos se volteó a otro lado inflando sus mofles aún con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Cualquiera diría que estás celosa! –inquiere Lavi colocando su pie nuevamente en el piso.

_- ¡Oh! ¡Bingo! _ -Allen y Lenalee veían atento la escena.

- ¡N-no estoy celosa!

- Pues es lo que parece –se encoge de hombros negando levemente con la cabeza.

- ¡Lo que sea! ¡Ya vámonos! –exclama empezando a caminar para que nadie note su sonrojo.

Allen y Lenalee sueltan una leve risilla divertida y la siguen, mientras que Lavi se encoge de hombros y también empieza a caminar con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca en una pose despreocupada.

* * *

Al llegar a los bolos, alquilaron zapatos para cada uno. Están parados frente a los canales viéndose mutuamente con seriedad.

- ¡Lena-chan irás conmigo! –dice Yuki seriamente.

- ¡¿Eh? –resoplan Allen y Lenalee con inconformidad.

- ¡Prepárate para perder contra mí! ¡Tuerto Idiota! –le dirige una mirada de reto combinada con hostilidad mientras sonríe de medio lado con burla.

Ante el apodo una vena se hinchó en la nuca de Lavi, el cual le dedicó la misma mirada a Yuki, sonriendo del mismo modo.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Enana con fuerza de elefante!

Ahora fue a Yuki a quien se le hinchó una vena en la nuca, fulminó a Lavi con la mirada y éste hacía lo mismo, se podía ver como rayitos salían de ésta y chocaban.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Allen y Lenalee, los cuales veían con cansancio la escena.

- ¡Hagan lo que les de la regalada gana! ¡Pero no nos metan a nosotros! –exclama Allen mirando con reproche al par de chicos que seguían fulminándose con la mirada.

- ¡Cállate y obedéceme Allen! –grita Lavi sin voltear a verlo.

Una vena se hinchó en la nuca del albino por la forma en la que el pelirrojo se dirigió a él.

- ¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? ¡Baka Lavi! –un aura de negra lo rodeó uniéndose a Yuki para fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada.

- Allen-kun… -murmura Lenalee suspirando resignada.

- ¡Tú amo y señor a partir de ahora! –responde con obviedad.

- ¡En tus sueños idiota!

Siguieron un par de minutos así, hasta que Lenalee ya harta de la infantil pelea, amablemente les pidió, mirándolos molesta y con un aura tétrica rodeándola, que se detuvieran y comenzaran a jugar o sino que se fueran del local.

Los tres intimidados por la peliverde asintieron como niños buenos, dirigiéndose a su propia mesa. Los chicos en una y las chicas en otra.

Yuki tomó una bola, introdujo los dedos en los orificios de ésta y caminó hacia el canal que le correspondía. Lanzó la bola haciendo una chuza que hizo que sonriera arrogante mirando a Lavi con superioridad, fastidiando a éste.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo se puso de pie e hizo lo mismo que la chica, sólo que para su mala suerte, tres pinos quedaron en pie, haciéndolo chasquear la lengua con molestia.

- ¿Dónde está el strike que ibas a hacer? –Yuki lo miraba sonriendo de medio lado divertida.

- ¡Sólo estoy calentando! –se justificó sonriendo del mismo modo.

- Claaaro –soltó con ironía.

Supongo que ahora es mi turno –dice Lenalee tomando la bola con tranquilidad ignorando como nuevamente Yuki y Lavi se fulminaban con la mirada.

- ¡Lena-chan has una chuza y aplastemos a los chicos! –anima Yuki apretando su puño derecho a la altura de su pecho, mirando con determinación la espalda de la peliverde.

_- ¿Cómo terminé así? _–un suspiro de resignación sale de los labios de Lenalee y Allen.

La peliverde tira la bola derribando todos los pinos. La chuza provocó que Lavi chasqueé la lengua fastidiado y Yuki emocionada agite sus brazos los cuales están extendidos hacia arriba.

Luego de un rato el marcador iba a favor de las chicas aunque no era tanta la diferencia en comparación con el de los chicos.

Cada dos por tres ocurrían roses entre los "capitanes" de cada equipo, que aprovechaban cualquier mínima oportunidad para provocar al otro.

Nuevamente le tocaba tirar a Lavi, el pelirrojo luego de un par de tiros le había agarrado el "truco" y conseguía hacer puras chuzas, ante cada que hacía volteaba hacia Yuki para verla con arrogancia y superioridad. Y ésta vez no fue la excepción. Luego de su "espectacular" chuza según él, miró sobre su hombro para mirar triunfante a su amiga.

Una vena se hinchó en su nuca al ver como Yuki lo ignoraba mirando fijamente la pantalla junto a Lenalee viendo el marcador de ambos equipos, y por la expresión pensativa que tenían ambas, se podía deducir que estaban planeando alguna estrategia.

- Emmm…disculpa –Lavi desvía su mirada hacia su izquierda observando a dos chicas.

La chica que le habló, se trataba de una peli-rosa de tez blanca perlada, su cabello lo lleva recogido en un chongo en el costado izquierdo, dejando que traviesos mechones caigan en su frente y a cada costado de su rostro, ojos lilas, debajo del uniforme de otro instituto se nota un cuerpo no tan proporcionado de busto, pero en todo lo demás estaba "decente".

A su lado parada viendo al pelirrojo con las mejillas sonrojadas y con algo de timidez, está una pelinegra de largo cabello lacio y en las puntas ondulado su único adorno en el cabello era una cinta roja al mismo tono que sus ojos. Ante su punto de vista tiene un busto normal, cintura normal, cadera normal, trasero normal y piernas normales, en resumen proporciones normales, nada destacable, pero con lo mona que se veía así de tímida lo demás podía pasar desapercibido.

- Llevamos rato observando como juegas…y –a la peli-rosa se le notaba algo nerviosa, pero era evidente la atracción que sentía hacia el pelirrojo, sólo bastaba ver la forma en que lo miraba.

- ¿Y? –animó Lavi a que continuara sonriendo de medio lado.

Sin duda la situación no sólo le parecía divertida sino interesante. Desde que cortó con Saya estuvo tan ocupado en conseguir que Yuki lo perdonara y se reconciliaran, que no ligó con ninguna chica en ese tiempo, que para tratarse de él se trataba de mucho tiempo perdido.

Era muy común en él cortar con una chica, y a la hora ya andar buscando otra "amiga con derechos", nunca le ha gustado usar la palabra "novia" para él era darle muchos méritos a una chica, que con sólo guiñarle un ojo, más bien su único ojo, y decirle palabras "bonitas", porque en realidad para él todo lo que le decía a una chica para "conquistarla" eran simples palabras vacías, carentes de cualquier sentimiento, lo único que se le venía a la mente cuando las decía, es llevarse a la cama a la chica.

- ¿Qué te parece si luego de aquí nos vamos a algún otro lugar a divertirnos? –a la peli-rosa se le veía ansiosa y emocionada.

- ¿Divertirme? ¿Con ustedes dos?

Las dos chicas asintieron rezando porque el pelirrojo acepte. Lenalee que pasó por un costado de ahí con la bola en mano, observó de reojo la escena alzando ambas cejas con curiosidad.

Allen tomaba de su gaseosa también mirando la escena con curiosidad, luego la desvió hacia Yuki, viendo que seguía viendo el monitor, su flequillo ensombrecía su mirada.

Luego de observar en el monitor que Lenalee nuevamente hizo una chuza, no pudo verla hacer porque las chicas la mantenían fuera de su campo de visión. Se puso de pie tomo su bola acercándose al canal que le toca.

- Pero técnicamente yo haré que ustedes se diviertan con mi compañía… ¿Qué diversión me darán ustedes a cambio?

- La…qué tu quieras –la pelinegra mira cohibida a Lavi quién la ve sonriendo divertido.

Sus nervios aumentan al verlo acercarse a ella, la toma de la barbilla con una mano, inclinándose para quedar a su altura.

- ¿La que yo quiera? –pregunta divertido al sentir como la chica se estremecía con sólo sentir su aliento chocar contra su rostro.

- S-si…la que…tú…quieras –repitió entre jadeos, el sólo aliento del chico y su aroma la estaban extasiando, todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante su cercanía.

Su amiga la miraba con algo de envidia, pero también feliz porque al parecer Lavi las acompañará.

* * *

Souji acompañado de otros tres chicos, acaban de entrar a los bolos dirigiéndose al mostrador para alquilar sus zapatos.

Primero está Okumura Keiji, un chico rubio de ojos aguamarina, su cabello largo cortado en capas levemente alborotado dándole un aspecto rebelde. Vestía el mismo uniforme que el pelinegro e igualmente se le nota un cuerpo bien trabajado debajo de la ropa.

Luego Takeda Yukimura de piel tostada y un cabello marrón hasta la mitad de la espalda, una bandana en la cabeza le recogía el flequillo echándoselo para atrás, sus ojos de un café profundo le daba un aire salvaje. En su oreja derecha lleva tres perforaciones con zarcillos de plata.

Por último Oshitari Ryuji un peligris de cabello hasta el cuello de aspecto alborotado que le hacía ver rebelde y sensual, ojos de un azul grisáceo levemente rasgados, lleva una gorra negra tapando parcialmente su cabello, dos perforaciones en cada oreja, y una en la ceja izquierda.

Luego de cambiarse sus zapatos por los de bolos, se dirigen a los canales. Al mirar de reojo Souji divisa a Lavi coqueteando con dos chicas, muy lindas por cierto.

Sus ojos brillan con emoción a la vez que un aura resplandeciente lo rodeaba apareciendo por arte de magia un fondo con estrellitas y flores, mientras movía su cuerpo como si de lombriz se tratara, dándole un aire bastante amanerado.

Keiji, Ryuji y Yukimura veían a su "*danna" con extrañeza, siguieron con su mirada lo que el pelinegro veía con tanto anhelo, viendo a Yuki inclinada tomando su bola y caminando hacia el canal pasando por un lado de Lavi.

_- ¡__Oh! ¡Nuestro danna está enamorado! _ -ven con orgullo la espalda de su líder.

- ¡YUKI-CHIAN~! –la aludida junto a Allen, Lenalee y Lavi voltean hacia el origen de la voz muy conocida por ellos.

Ven como Souji se acerca a gran velocidad hacia ellos, más específicamente hacia Yuki.

Souji siente que ya puede morir en paz al ver como la chica le sonríe con dulzura y ternura, pensando que ya se le hizo, se haría novio de ella y que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la tendrá debajo de él tocando todo su cuerpo, grabando a fuego en su memoria cada curva, lunar y marca, oyéndola gemir su nombre entrecortadamente, sentir su respiración en su pecho, rostro. Observar su rostro sonrojado mirarlo con una mezcla de placer y timidez.

Un tic se instaló en el ojo de Lavi, al ver como la nariz de ese idiota sangraba, Allen y Lenalee por su parte lo miraban como retrasado por la expresión de tarado sufriendo un derrame cerebral que tenía.

- Souji-kun –llama Yuki melosamente, aumentando el enojo de Lavi y haciendo que Allen y Lenalee la vean extrañados.

_- ¡Definitivo! ¡Puedo morir en paz! _–el pelinegro se imaginó siendo alumbrado por una luz celestial, mientras lentamente era elevado hacia el cielo.

_- ¡Danna! _ -el dúo idiota, digo, Keiji y Yukimura lo miraban llorando conmovidos por la dicha de su líder.

_- ¡Idiota! _ -encima de la cabeza de Allen y Lenalee aparecieron tres puntos suspensivos.

- En este momento estoy de muy mal humor –la mirada de Yuki se empieza a ensombrecer y el aspecto tierno poco a poco empieza a ser sustituido por uno hostil.

El dúo idiota miraban con miedo a la castaña, algo le decían que esa chica enojada era peligrosa, y también le decían que podrían terminar muy mal si llegan a ser alcanzados por su enojo.

- Y…no quieres que esta bola termine incrustada en algún lugar de tu cuerpo ¿verdad?

Souji miraba la bola de boliche como el arma más aterradora de todo el mundo, de tan sólo pensar en la patada que le fracturó el fémur, hacía que todavía le doliera, aunque ya no llevará el yeso pero sí una venda especial.

- Sólo te pido –todos alzan las cejas viéndolo curiosos - ¡Que en mi cara no! ¡Tampoco en mis partes nobles! –suplica cerrando los ojos con redención.

Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Ryuji, el dúo idiota y el par de chicas cayeron estilo anime, ante semejante pendejada que soltó el pelinegro.

Yuki suspira con cansancio, girándose ignorando a Souji, tira la bola consiguiendo una chuza.

- Y con esto ganamos –aunque se lo dijo a sí misma, todos la escucharon claramente.

- ¡Bien aunque perdí! –Lavi le pasa un brazo por los hombros a la peli-rosa y otro a la pelinegra - ¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¡Kana-chan! ¡Miki-chan!

- ¡Sí! –dice animada Miki la peli-rosa, mientras que Kana simplemente se limitó a asentir.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Lavi alza su ceja viendo curioso a Yuki que está frente a él.

- Yo gané

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

- ¡Cómo el perdedor que eres! –un tic se formó en la ceja del pelirrojo - ¡Tienes que invitarme las bebidas y bocadillos como premio! –agita su mano derecha en muda señal de que le de dinero.

- No tenía la menor idea que estuviéramos apostando

- Nunca preguntaste –se mira las uñas con aburrimiento, mientras mantenía su otra mano extendida hacia el chico.

- ¡Paga de una vez Lavi! –exclama Allen mirándolo con diversión.

- ¡Ganarles me dio sed! –le sigue Lenalee

- ¡Allen! –el albino lo mira curioso - ¿¡Tú de qué maldito lado estás!

- ¡No del tuyo! ¡Amo Lavi! –responde burlón.

Lavi lo fulmina con la mirada mientras saca su billetera murmurando maldiciones inaudibles.

- ¡Aquí tienes! –le pone unos cuantos billetes en la mano a Yuki - ¿Qué habrá de cenar?

Yuki paró de contar los billetes para mirarlo con las cejas alzadas en un gesto de curiosidad.

- Lo que el abuelo Bookman cocine –ahora fue el turno de Lavi de alzar la ceja curioso – Planeo divertirme con los chicos un largo rato, seguramente llegaré tarde a la casa.

- ¡No es buena idea que estés tan tarde en la calle! –frunce el ceño inconforme.

- ¡Yo también tengo derecho a divertirme! ¡Lavi-kun! –le sonríe cerrando sus ojos.

- Me llamas para ir a recogerte.

- Podría interrumpirte en plena diversión. ¡No te preocupes! ¡No te preocupes! –agita su mano sonriente restándole importancia al asunto.

- Yuki…

- ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Lavi-kun! –le pasa por un lado sonriente para acercarse nuevamente hacia Allen y los demás.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Nosotros también estamos invitados? –Lavi escucha como Souji y sus amigos casi gritaron de la impresión

- Um…Mientras más seamos será más divertido

- Genial –celebra Souji

- Pero claro, si intentas pasarte de listo…Me divertiré partiéndote los huesos…Souji-kun –dice sonriendo ampliamente, a Allen y a Lenalee le resbaló una gota de sudor al igual que al dúo idiota y a Ryuji, mientras que a Souji le recorrió un escalofrío de punta a punta

- ¿Por qué será que con esa expresión da más miedo que estando enojada? –comenta Keiji a Yukimura.

- O será –Yukimura hace una pausa pasando saliva con dificultad - ¿Qué enojada da mucho más miedo que así?

Los tres estaban en un fondo negro las frentes de Keiji y Yukimura se sombrearon de negro y para darle más dramatismo un rayo apareció detrás de ellos. Al imaginarse la expresión enojada de Yuki tragaron saliva con dificultad sudando frío. Mientras Ryuji se mantenía indiferente.

- Esa chica es interesante…creo que será divertido tratar con ella –se soba la barbilla sonriendo mordazmente.

- ¡Estás loco Ryuji!

- Pero, queramos o no la trataremos seguido…ya que danna está interesado en ella.

- Es bonita pero da miedo –lloriquean los otros dos.

_- A veces me pregunto ¿por qué me junto con ellos? _ -haciendo clara referencia a Souji, Keiji y Yukimura.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos Lavi-kun! ¡Nos divertiremos toda la noche! –dice Miki emocionada empezando a tironearlo hacia la salida.

_- ¿Por qué a pesar de que estabas sonriendo?... ¿Tuve la sensación de que realmente estabas enojada?...Yuki-chan._

El pelirrojo se deja llevar mirando de reojo hacia atrás, viendo a Yuki sonriendo viendo como Souji una y otra vez le hacía reverencias como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón. Allen y Lenalee parecían divirtiéndose a costa del pelinegro. Keiji y Yukimura llorando conmovidos por las acciones de su danna. Por último Ryuji tomando una gaseosa despreocupado ignorando el show que hacen sus amigos.

* * *

En altas horas de la noche, se ve la fachada de un hotel de paso. En una habitación levemente alumbrada por dos lámparas de noche.

Se aprecia ropa femenina tirada en el piso, al igual que la silueta de un chico sentado en el borde de la cama. Dos bultos se revuelven bajo las sábanas de la cama. Una silueta pequeña y exquisita se sienta rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos, pegando sus pechos a su espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡La diversión ya terminó! –la voz del chico está impregnada con un tinte de burla.

- ¡Sigamos hasta el amanecer! ¡Lo haces tan bien que creo que ya me volví adicta a ti! –ronronea la chica.

- Suelo causar ese efecto –admite burlón volteándola a ver de reojo por encima de su hombro.

Kana abre poco a poco los ojos, se sienta sintiendo como las sabanas resbalan de su cuerpo, más olvida que eso provocó que sus senos quedaran completamente al aire.

Estira sus brazos soltando un suspiro mientras se espabila, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras sonríe levemente, sin reparar en su alrededor.

- ¿Esa es una clase de provocación…Kana-chan? –abre los ojos buscando el origen de esa juguetona y lujuriosa voz masculina.

Sus ojos se encuentran con el de Lavi, al notar como mira sus pechos con descaro relamiéndose los labios en el proceso, inútilmente trata de cubrirlos con sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué los cubres? –alza una ceja extrañado - ¡Después de todo no veré algo que ya no lo haga echo! ¡Ya vi tu cuerpo y el de Miki-chan completamente!

- ¡Porque me sigue dando vergüenza! –cierra fuertemente sus ojos con su rostro totalmente sonrojado que perfectamente competiría con el cabello del chico.

Al ver la expresión avergonzada de la pelinegra y trataba de cubrir su cuerpo de su libidinosa mirada, inconcientemente hizo que la silueta de Yuki se sobrepusiera sobre la de ella, con la castaña mirándolo avergonzada.

Ensancha su ojo en parte horrorizado para luego agitar su cabeza despejando esos raros pensamientos. Sin notar como Miki y Kana lo veían extrañadas.

- Ya es tarde –se pone de pie – Vístanse que nos vamos –ordena terminando de abrocharse los botones de la camisa para luego ponerse el saco del uniforme.

- Malo –la peli-rosa le dedica un puchero que el pelirrojo no vio.

* * *

Era una mañana nublada, las clases transcurrían con aparente normalidad. Luego de los bolos y de la "agitada" noche de Lavi, la relación con Yuki parecía de lo más normal.

Pese que a la chica le dolía lo mujeriego de su amigo, y que al pelirrojo le frustraba los recientes pensamientos que ha tenido, todos relacionados con su amiga. Pensaba que todo eso pasaba porque de una u otra manera inconcientemente la ha empezado a desear, sabía cual era la solución para eso….Acostarse con ella y así esos pensamientos desaparecerán.

Era ahí el problema, no sería capaz de arruinar esa larga amistad y hacerle eso a Yuki porque nunca se lo perdonaría, la valoraba demasiado tanto que para él, ella era lo más importante que tenía. Así que ya le buscaría otra solución a eso. Además conocía perfectamente a Yuki y sabe de sobra que no es del tipo de chicas que le abriría las piernas sólo con pedírselo, es más con sólo decírselo le dará una paliza que lo enviará al hospital por una larga temporada, o simplemente le dejará de hablar para siempre, y las dos opciones serían terribles para él.

Con respecto a Allen y a Lenalee, si bien su relación no ha avanzado mucho así como tampoco han confesado sus sentimientos, se nota como poco a poco se han hecho más cercano, con esa leve tensión entre ellos producto del amor que sienten por el otro.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Komui instaló cámaras en los lugares que frecuentaban su hermanita y sus amigos, hasta en el baño masculino, por si acaso al pulpo albino, apodo que le puso a Allen, no estuviera satisfaciendo sus más bajas necesidades fantaseando con su Lenalee-chan (Yo no creo a Allen capaz de hacer eso o.O ¿ustedes sí?...ese Komui y su loca y absurda imaginación )

Así que sin darse cuenta los cuatros eran espiados por Komui, que ignoraba lo que Lavi y Yuki hicieran, pero analizaba con vista de águila el comportamiento entre su hermana y el albino. Si bien en parte se deprimía por eso, la otra se tranquilizaba.

Una vez que Reever entró sin avisar a su oficina viendo al director mirando la pantalla de su laptop embelesado, siendo silencioso se colocó detrás del él y casi cayó de espaldas al ver como Komui vigilaba o mejor dicho espiaba a cuatro alumnos, entre ellos su hermana.

En el caso de Kanda, no había hecho nada en especial, lo mismo de siempre, torturar, digo, entrenar arduamente a los miembros del club de karate. Aunque mandó a Lavi a la enfermería al dejarlo inconciente por haber irrumpido en pleno entrenamiento, sólo para decirle una pendejada a Yuki, y a la castaña la castigó dándole quinientas patadas y quinientos golpes al saco, más doscientas flexiones.

Cabe resaltar que cuando Yuki finalmente terminó con el castigo y se reunió con Allen, Lenalee y Lavi, si las miradas mataran el pelirrojo ya estuviera trescientos metros bajo tierra.

Cuando tocó el timbre de salida, y los estudiantes empezaron a salir abriendo sus paraguas para cubrirse de la fuerte lluvia que caía. Ese día todas las actividades de los clubes se suspendieron. Los miembros pensaban que esa lluvia era un regalo de dios para salvarlos aunque sea por un día de la tortura de el capitán demonio, léanse Kanda.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces? –exclama Yuki molesta al ver como le quitan su paraguas.

- Tranquila, sólo lo llevaré para que ambos nos podamos cubrir de la lluvia –escucha una voz masculina muy conocida por ella.

- ¿Y qué pasó con el tuyo? –mira con ojos en raya y punto a Lavi.

- Lo olvidé en casa –se rasca la nuca apenado.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –suspira cansinamente llevando su mano derecha a la frente.

- ¿Nos vamos? –voltean al oír una voz tras de ellos, viendo a Allen… ¿solo?

- ¿Y Lenalee/Lena-chan? –preguntan en coro extrañados.

- Komui-san hizo que se quedará con él en su oficina, hasta que terminara con un papeleo y así irse juntos a casa.

Lavi y Yuki se miran mutuamente para luego encogerse de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

Los tres caminando de regreso a sus casas, van hablando de trivialidades. En una de esas Lavi y Yuki empezaron a discutir verbalmente. En realidad es Yuki quién se veía molesta mientras el pelirrojo sonreía divertido, mofándose más de su amiga ya que le gustaba hacerla enojar.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana! –dice Allen desganado con los ojos en punto y raya debido a la infantil pelea de esos dos.

El par por estar metidos en su "pelea" ni escucharon a Allen, por lo que el albino se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, acelerando el paso para pasarlos de largo, ya que aún faltaba más o menos para entrar a la zona donde viven.

- ¡Ya me hartaste! –exclama Yuki acelerando su paso, sin importarle mojarse.

- ¡Oye no te –Lavi la toma del brazo jalándola hacia él para cubrirla de nuevo de la lluvia - …enojes –sin darse cuenta suelta el paraguas, el cual cae al suelo.

Debido al repentino y algo brusco movimiento de Lavi, Yuki resbaló con un charco y terminó acercándose demás al pelirrojo. Ahora la lluvia los empapaba a ambos, el flequillo se les pegó a ambos en sus frentes, las camisas se le pegaron al cuerpo convirtiéndose en una segunda piel, y al ser blancas se transparentaron. Gotas caen desde el flequillo de Lavi hasta la cabeza de Yuki, al tener su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo. Su mano aún sostenía el brazo de la castaña.

Yuki con el rostro pegado al pecho de Lavi, oyendo sus acompasados latidos a la vez que siente que a pesar de estar completamente mojado su cuerpo es cálido, para ella siempre lo ha sido. Sin separarse del cuerpo del pelirrojo alza la cabeza, haciendo contacto visual con Lavi.

El sentir los senos de la chica pegados a su torso, y que esa fina y traslúcida tela le dejaba sentir perfectamente lo grandes y suaves que son, más la cálida respiración chocando contra su pecho, y esa mirada inocente, poco a poco lo estaban haciendo perder el control. En trance fue acercando su rostro, en una muda necesidad por unir sus labios con los de ella.

Yuki sentía su rostro arder, y más aún cuando vio como el rostro de Lavi se acercaba al de él, claramente sabía que la besaría. Una parte de ella esperaba ansiosa el contacto, desde hace mucho deseaba sentir los labios de su amigo sobre los de ella. Pero su parte racional, le decía que se apartara, que Lavi sólo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, que él solamente la ve como una amiga y que en una situación normal no haría eso, eso hizo que Yuki recordara como Lavi siempre se ha interesado en muchas mujeres menos en ella.

Un agudo dolor encogía su corazón a la vez que un nudo se formaba en su garganta al darse cuenta de la cruel realidad para ella, puso ambas manos en el pecho de Lavi, a cada lado de su cabeza y lo empujó lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlo de ella.

El empujón sacó a Lavi del trance, dándole ganas de golpearse con lo primero que tenga enfrente por la estupidez que estuvo a punto de hacer, ahora seguramente Yuki se volvería a enojar con él por un buen tiempo, todo por no controlar sus hormonas.

- Yuki-chan…yo no…

- ¡No te preocupes! –exclama nerviosa agitando sus manos enfrente a la altura de su pecho - ¡Además olvidé qué tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas! ¡Adelántate a la casa!

Da media vuelta empezando a correr en dirección contraria a su casa, dejando a Lavi parado solo en medio de la lluvia.

Con su cabeza gacha, la mirada tapada por su empapado cabello, apretó fuertemente sus puños sintiéndose frustrado y enojado consigo mismo. Se agachó recogiendo el paraguas, sin más encaminándose a su casa.

* * *

Se ve a un hombre de piel morena, ojos de un color oro derretido levemente rasgados, dándole una mirada felina, cabello café oscuro ondulado, esa camisa blanca desarreglada y transparentada por la lluvia dejaba ver un muy buen trabajado torso, y ese pantalón de corte italiano negro, adherido a sus piernas debido a lo empapado que se encontraba, marcaba perfectamente sus largas y torneadas piernas. Como calzado lucía unos zapatos negros casuales.

Cuatro hombres de aspecto desarreglado y peligroso lo rodeaban, mirándolo con forma intimidante.

- Ya les dije que no tengo tiempo que perder –explica el moreno –Así que… ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme pasar? –detrás de esa falsa amabilidad se notaba como se burlaba de ellos.

- Claro que te dejaremos…luego de que nos entregues todo lo que tengas de valor –dice amenazante uno de los hombres, es de piel blanca, con algunas cicatrices en cuello y mejilla, usa un pasamontañas azul oscuro en su cabeza, al mismo tono que su playera, un simple pantalón verde seco de mezclilla y deportivas blancas.

El peli-café sonríe de medio lado con arrogancia, hasta se le ve emocionado por la situación en la que está.

* * *

Yuki seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo, sin darse cuenta llegó a una zona algo solitaria. Se detuvo en seco al oír gritos y barbullos masculinos, alza la mirada viendo como cuatro hombres de apariencia de delincuentes rodeaban a un hombre que lucía como un universitario.

Una chica normal habría dado media vuelta y huido del lugar, pero Yuki no era muy normal que digamos, además que un antiguo sensei le había enseñado a defender y proteger a los más débiles de aquellos que abusaban de su poder. Así que ignorando lo peligrosa de la situación, se acercó al grupo.

- ¡Oigan cobardes! –los cincos voltean a verla - ¿Qué creen qué hacen? –los apunta desafiante.

Los cincos escanean con la mirada el cuerpo de Yuki sin descaro alguno, poniéndola nerviosa más no lo demostró.

- ¡Oye preciosa! ¡En lo que terminemos con éste! –apunta al peli-café - ¡Nos aseguraremos de que te diviertas a lo grande! –se relame los labios mirándola con lujuria.

- ¡¿A quién le dices preciosa? –exclama molesta - ¡Además ni muerta dejo que me toques bastardo sin agallas!

Eso último hizo enojar al hombre, ira que aumentó al oír como sus amigos se burlaban de él.

- ¡Maldita mocosa te enseñaré lo que es bueno y a no insultarme! –se acerca peligrosamente a ella.

Apenas la tomó de un brazo, Yuki con su pie izquierdo le hizo una barrida a los pies del hombre haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, para luego propinarle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago. Provocando que se arrodille encorvándose del dolor, sosteniéndose el área afectada.

- Mal…di…ta –la mira con rencor con voz de pito.

- Te dije que no dejaría que me tocarás –luego de decirlo le da un golpe en la nuca desmayándolo.

- ¡Olvídense de éste pelele! –exclama el que al parecer es el líder de la pandilla - ¡Encárguense de la mocosa!

La escena se cubre por un fondo negro, oyéndose sonidos de golpes.

Se ve a Yuki parada sin un rasguño sacudiéndose las manos, frente a ella tirados y desparramados en el suelo, están los cuatros delincuentes inconcientes todo golpeados y mallugados, incluso uno de ellos está en posición fetal tocándose sus partes nobles.

- ¡Oiga señor! –el oji-dorado voltea a verla - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¡No soy un señor! –aclara divertido acercándose a ella – Me llamo Tyki Mikk –sonríe de medio lado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Danna: **maestro, amo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap ^-^**

**Oh...que onda con Lavi o.O? ya hasta lo hizo con dos chicas a la vez O.O...no sólo eso sino que se dio cuenta de que Yuki se puso celosa, pero no lo creyó posible o mejor dicho le restó importancia , ademas d q casi besa a su amiga segun el por culpa de sus alborotadas hormonas U¬¬...Y q onda con los pensamientos e imaginaciones de Komui O.O en serio creen capaz a Allen de hacer lo que piensa Komui, yo no lo creo...Y por fin salió Tyki! en el prox cap no sólo se sabra mas de este personaje sino que tambn saldra otro personaje.**

**Nee-san y Poppy-chan...MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTARON :3...y sigo esperando los reviews d mi otra querida lectora, se que esta ocupada, pero espero leerlos una vez se desocupe con la uni**

**Se que me tarde un poco en subir este cap, pero apenas anoche lo termine, enserio la uni no m deja ni a sol ni a sombra T.T ademas q empece nuevamente los parciales T~T**

**SE CUIDAN!**

**ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS! HASTA EL PROX CAP! :3  
**


	6. Sorpresa

_- ¡Oiga señor! –el oji-dorado voltea a verla - ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_- ¡No soy un señor! –aclara divertido acercándose a ella – Me llamo Tyki Mikk –sonríe de medio lado._

La escena poco a poco se va volviendo negra.

* * *

**Soufuu – Tanizawa Tomofumi**

_**Masshiro**_

Un despertador sonando.

_**PAGE mekuru**_

Lavi profundamente dormido en su cama.

_**Tobidasu**_

Un recuerdo del momento en que Lavi y Yuki se vieron por primera vez.

_**Irodoru**_

Lavi de pequeño cargándola al lastimarse una rodilla y ella secándose las lágrimas.

_**hajikeru**_

Yuki vestida de negro frente a una tumba con expresión abatida.

_**Mangekyou no fuukei**_

Miles de pétalos de flores de cerezo bailando con el viento.

_**Kizukeba**_

Yuki abre los ojos. Se ve como su ropa cambia del uniforme del instituto, luego a su keikogi por último a un vestido veraniego verde agua.

_**STORY wa mada**_

Ella parada en las puertas del instituto sonriendo con el viento ondeando su cabello y uniforme.

_**Gikochi naku**_

Komui sentado tras su escritorio se ajusta sus gafas sonriendo.

_**hajimatta**_

Allen sonriendo mientras se come un pan y Lenalee sonriente con las manos escondidas en su espalda.

_**Bakkari shinkokyuu**_

Airi burlándose de Tyki para luego llorar cuando el moreno le dio un zape en la cabeza.

_**wo mou ikkai**_

Kanda meditando en el dojo de karate.

_**Tabi suru kaze**_

Lavi caminando por las calles con una mano metida en su bolsillo y la otra colgando su maletín en la espalda.

_**Tsutsumikomu you ni**_

Alza la vista viendo como unas aves surcan el cielo.

_**Senaka wo osu**_

Baja la vista sonriendo mientras cierra su ojo.

_**Aa yawaratakute **_

Ryuji, Keiji y Yukimura pasan por un lado de Yuki saludándola.

_**Atatakai kimi no te**_

Arrastrando de las solapas a un Souji que la mira como bobo enamorado, provocando que la chica suspire resignada.

_**Nigiri shimete**_

Allen tomando el rostro de Lenalee entre sus manos dedicándole una sonrisa llena de ternura.

_**Sono kokoro no**_

Airi colgándosele del cuello a Kanda quién hace un gesto de inconformidad mientras ella sonríe divertida.

_**Oku made todoku you ni**_

Tyki tomando la barbilla de Yuki sonriéndole galante, es sustituido por Lavi acariciando su cabeza.

_**Hohoemi de ku**__**reta nara**_

La mira fijamente para luego sonreírle felizmente.

_**Nigiri kaeshite kuretara**_

Yuki lo mira embelesada con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

_**Boku wa tada mae wo miteru**_

Le sonríe feliz, para luego ambos mirar los cerezos en flor.

* * *

**Sorpresa**

_Horas antes._

Por los pasillos del aeropuerto se ve a Tyki caminando con ese aire arrogante y de grandeza sonriendo de medio lado, arrastra un par de maletas negras, y un bolso de cuero negro colgando de su brazo derecho. Viste un suéter manga larga color vino con un pronunciado cuello en "V", pantalón marrón, zapatos del mismo color y una gabardina de color negra que le llega a la altura de las rodillas. Sus ojos de color oro derretido están cubiertos por unas gafas negras. Su cabello lo lleva en su usual permanente levemente alborotada, dándole un aire rebelde y sensual. Su sonrisa se agranda al notar como las mujeres voltean mirándolo soñadoras al verlo pasar.

A su lado camina una adolescente de tez levemente bronceada, cabello violeta oscuro largo con las puntas onduladas recogido en una media coleta alta adornada con un moño color azul cielo, un flequillo liso cubriendo diagonalmente su frente y un mechón de cabello a cada lado del rostro, ojos grandes levemente rasgados de color oro derretido que son cubiertos por una gafas negras. Viste una blusa amarrada al cuello de color azul cielo, pantalón ajustado de mezclilla azul oscuro, botas blancas hasta media pantorrilla por fuera del pantalón y una gabardina blanca hasta medio muslo. Al igual que Tyki arrastra un par de maletas color lila, y una mochila del mismo color en la espalda

- ¡No hay nada como aspirar el aire de la libertad! –exclama la chica sonriendo de medio lado - ¡Lejos de Portugal!... Y más importante ¡Lejos de mis sobre protectores padres! –un aura brillante la rodea.

- Quién te oiga pensará que mi tía y su esposo te tenían encarcelada…Airi –Tyki la mira de reojo sonriendo divertido.

- ¡Es que así me tenían! –lo mira haciendo un puchero.

Tyki enarca una ceja viéndola curioso.

- Papá es excesivamente celoso…espanta a todos los chicos que se me quieren acercar. Sólo los hombres de la familia se me pueden acercar ¡Y aún así no baja la guardia!

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca del peli-café.

- Y mamá siempre detrás de mí diciéndome que me porte como una dama de la alta sociedad –hace un mohín de fastidio – Sé que me quieren pero… ¡Exageran!

Tyki pone expresión aburrida recordando como su tía siempre andaba detrás de él para que dejara de ser tan mujeriego

- ¡Por eso estoy tan feliz de haber venido a Japón lejos de la opresión de mis padres! –nuevamente Airi es rodeada por un aura brillante.

- ¡Entonces agradéceme! –ve como su primo sonríe de medio lado – Si no fuera por el favor que mi amigo me pidió, y porque fui tan bueno de corazón como para convencer a mi tía…En este momento no estarías aquí –dice con burla.

- No lo conozco y ya adoro a tu amigo –a Tyki le resbala una gota de sudor al ver como su prima tiene expresión de retrasada.

- ¿Y yo qué? ¡Al menos dame las gracias por "liberarte"! –la mira con los ojos en punto y raya.

- ¡No tengo porque hacerlo! ¡Después de todo es tu deber como primo ayudarme cuando lo necesite! –lo mira de reojo sonriendo de medio lado.

- No cabe duda que tienes sangre Mikk…Desbordas arrogancia y prepotencia por los poros –una gota de sudor le resbala por la sien.

La sonrisa de Airi se amplió mirándolo con autosuficiencia.

- Aún así no creas que ahora que estás conmigo podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana. Estás bajo mi responsabilidad y lo menos que quiero es soportar los sermones de mi tía en un futuro.

- ¡Lo qué tú digas Tyki-pon! –agita la mano restándole importancia con expresión aburrida.

- Odio que me digas así –la mira con ojos en raya y punto.

- ¡Lo sé Tyki-pon! –sonríe burlona y se amplía al escuchar el gruñido de molestia proveniente de su primo.

- ¡Tienes suerte de que "eso" esté guardado! –los ojos de Airi mostraron horror entendiendo a qué se refería. Mientras Tyki sonríe de medio lado disfrutando la expresión de su primita.

* * *

Tyki y Airi se encuentran siguiendo por un pasillo a un señor de mediana edad, bajito algo regordete, ojos azabaches cubiertos por unas gafas de delgada montura circulares, arriba de su labio superior un espeso bigote negro y poco cabello del mismo color adornado con algunas canas. Vistiendo una simple camisa verde seco, un pantalón gris ceniza y zapatos negros.

El señor se detiene enfrente de una puerta, saca un manojo de llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, inserta una de las tantas llaves girándola al mismo tiempo que toma la perilla.

Abre la puerta enseñándoles un lujoso apartamento completamente amoblado al par de chicos, quiénes ni se inmutaron dando a entender que están acostumbrados a vivir en lugares así.

- Si necesita algo no dude en hacérmelo saber, Mikk-sama –ofrece amablemente el hombre.

- De hecho si necesitamos algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Qué nos consigas a una persona que se haga cargo de la limpieza del departamento y otra que nos cocine –se adentra al inmueble seguido de su prima, dejando las maletas a unos metros de la puerta.

- Trataré de conseguirla lo más pronto posible.

- La quiero para mañana –ordena tajante sacando su celular tecleando un número mientras Airi se sienta en el individual de cuero negro que se encuentra a un lado del mullido sofá del mismo material mirando indiferente al hombre.

- Como usted diga. Con su permiso –se despide con una leve reverencia para luego irse, no sin antes dejarle dos copias de las llaves del departamento en el estante de fina madera negra que se encuentra a un lado de la puerta.

- Soy yo. Acabo de llegar a Japón y me estoy instalando en mi nuevo hogar –dice luego de oír la voz de la persona al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Komui se encuentra en su oficina viendo su laptop mientras toma de su humeante taza de conejito llena del sabroso café preparado por su linda y adorada hermanita.

A través de la pantalla observa como Lenalee está almorzando como de costumbre con Yuki, Lavi y Allen.

Lavi se encuentra sentado al lado de Yuki picándole la mejilla con su dedo índice derecho sonriendo divertido. Mientras la chica se ve irritada y fastidiada, hasta una vena se hinchó en su sien.

Komui poco a poco va aumentando la fuerza con la que sostiene su taza de café, no le gustaba ¡Definitivamente no le gustaba nada como su linda Lenalee-chan y Allen se sonreían mutuamente! ¡Menos el hecho que alrededor de ellos se creara la típica atmósfera de tórtolos perdidamente enamorados!

Un aura oscura y siniestra lo rodeaba, sus anteojos brillaban de forma tétrica, murmuraba insultos inaudibles hacia el albino todo enfurruñado. El sonido de su celular lo saca de sus oscuros, sádicos, tétricos y homicidas pensamientos para con Allen. Lo toma de la mesa junto a la laptop, alza una ceja curioso al no reconocer el número.

- ¿Hola?

_- Soy yo. Acabo de llegar a Japón y me estoy instalando en mi nuevo hogar –escucha la voz de Tyki del otro lado de la línea._

- ¡Oh! ¡Tyki-pon! –saluda enérgico al reconocerle la voz, sonríe divertido al oír el gruñido del moreno.

_- ¿Por qué todos insisten en llamarme de esa forma tan riícula? _ _-se queja dejando notar lo fastidiado que está a través de su voz._

- ¡Porque es divertido! –admite usando un tono juguetón, sacándole otro gruñido de molestia a Tyki.

_¿Sobre lo qué te pedí?_ _–pregunta cambiando el tema por el bien de su salud mental._

- Dile a tu primita que a partir de mañana es una estudiante de "Black Order"-juguetea con un llavero de Lenalee en su dedo índice – ¡Mándame tu dirección por correo junto con la talla de ella para enviarle el uniforme esta noche!

_- Te lo mandaré más de rato._

- Por cierto ya te envié un correo con todas las instrucciones y las reglas más importantes que debes saber ahora que serás un profesor de este instituto

_- Entiendo…Ahora mismo lo reviso –sin despedirse corta la llamada._

- Como siempre tan maleducado –niega levemente con la cabeza al oír el sonido de llamada cortada.

* * *

Luego de colgar Tyki cogió un bolso de cuero negro que momentos atrás había dejado en el sofá, lo abrió sacando de ahí su laptop negra. Se sienta colocando la portátil en sus piernas.

Airi ahora se encontraba acostada en el mismo lugar, leyendo una revista que sacó de su mochila mientras su primo hablaba por teléfono.

Tyki ingresó a la bandeja de entrada de su correo viendo que efectivamente Komui le mandó un mail. Sin más lo abrió.

La cara de Tyki es todo un poema, su frente se tiñó de azul. Airi lo miró de reojo y al verle esa expresión la curiosidad la invadió, así que se sentó a su lado pegándose lo suficiente para poder leer el correo.

Al terminar de leerlo soltó la carcajada provocando que un tic se instalara en la ceja a Tyki.

- ¡Oh ese amigo tuyo tiene un serio complejo de hermana! –comenta con burla.

- No me digas –dice sarcástico mirándola con los ojos en raya y punto.

- ¡Oye primo! ¿Y le coquetearás al cocinero para que te de la comida gratis? –haciendo referencia a una de las cosas que mencionó Komui en el correo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni que estuviera tan necesitado como para conseguir comida de un afeminado.

- ¡Qué cruel! –lo mira con falso reproche – Si Jerry-san te oyera se echaría a llorar.

Tyki ya no lo soportó más, así que se puso de pie y le dio un coscorrón a Airi en la cabeza.

- ¡Eso dolió! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? –se lleva ambas manos a la zona afectada fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Agradece que no lo hice con ya sabes que.

- ¡Eres un idiota salvaje! ¡Se lo diré a mamá! –lo mira haciéndole un puchero.

- ¡Hazlo! ¡Por mí mejor!...Ya que mi tía te llevaría de regreso a Portugal –agita la mano restándole importancia para luego deleitarse con la expresión de fastidio de Airi.

- ¡Tsk! ¡No lo hago sólo porque no me conviene! –se cruza de brazos - ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta al verle tomar las llaves.

- A dar una vuelta. Necesito desestresarme.

- Sólo no vayas a traer a la zorra de turno, mañana tengo clases y no puedo desvelarme –lo mira con aburrimiento.

- Recuerda que te van a traer el uniforme, así que si tocan el timbre no vayas a hacer como que no hay nadie en casa como sueles hacer –le advierte ignorando el anterior comentario de la chica.

- Si, Si…Lo qué tú digas –agita una mano con despreocupación mientras con la otra toma el control de la televisión.

* * *

Tyki le había pedido al conductor del taxi que lo llevara a la zona con los mejores bares. Ahora se encontraba caminando por la zona en busca de un bar que le llamara la atención cubriéndose con un paraguas negro. Al ir tan ensimismado no pudo evitar ser arrastrado hasta una zona solitaria.

- ¡Lo siento chicos se que soy apuesto pero no tengo esos gustos! –dice burlón sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¡¿AH? ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo imbécil? –brama uno de los chicos con notoria irritación dándole un empujó haciendo que Tyki trastabillará, si bien no se cayó, si soltó el paraguas siendo empapado por la lluvia.

- Como sea… ¿Podrían darme paso? No tengo tiempo que perder.

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que te lo daremos! Pero antes nos tienes que entregar todo lo que tengas de valor –Tyki a una zona los mira sin borrar su expresión burlona.

* * *

Airi se encuentra acostada en el sofá, en la pequeña mesa de centro que está enfrente se encuentran cuatro hamburguesas grandes doble queso y un refresco extra grande.

Aplana un botón del control y en el televisor se empieza a reproducir un anime del género yaoi. Extiende la mano cogiendo una de las hamburguesas dándole un gran mordisco al llevársela a la boca.

Sus ojos adquieren un brillo libidinoso al observar como el seme le bajo el zíper del pantalón al uke sacando su flácido miembro para empezar a estimularlo con su boca. Los gemidos que suelta el uke es como música para los oídos de Airi, la cual se encuentra totalmente enlelada mirando la pantalla que ni cuenta se daba que ya iba por la segunda hamburguesa y el refresco casi a la mitad.

Cuando las caricias, besos y gemidos de los dos hombres subieron de tono, Airi fue rodeada por un aura brillante y puso expresión bobalicona.

Tyki entra al departamento totalmente empapado, al oír los gemidos de hombres y el sonido de penetración levanta la mirada poniendo expresión de asco, juró que de no haber sido por su excelente autocontrol, habría vomitado y luego le hubiera dado un derrame cerebral por la escena tan fuerte de sexo entre dos hombres que se reproducía en la televisión.

Por el bien de su salud mental dirigió la mirada a su prima y una vena se hinchó en su sien al verla de lo más feliz siendo rodeada por un aura brillante y comiendo, más bien atragantándose la hamburguesa.

Molesto se encamina a una de sus maletas, la abrió sacando un martillo rojo tamaño mediano de hule, se acerca a Airi y le dio un par de martillazos en la cabeza, provocando que el refresco que se estaba tomando se le fuera por mal camino, por consecuencia en estos momentos tenía un ataque de tos.

Tyki tomó rápidamente el control de la televisión y la apagó.

- ¡A LA PRÓXIMA VES A TUS MARICONES EN TU CUARTO! ¡¿PRETENDES TRAUMARME O QUÉ?

- ¡ESO DOLIÓ! ¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ? ¡¿PRETENDES DEJARME TARADA DE TANTOS ZAPES?

- ¡A mí no me eches esa culpa! ¡Tú eres tarada de nacimiento!

Airi lo fulminó con la mirada pero al caer en cuenta de algo sonrió con malicia viendo de manera penetrante a su primo.

- ¡Uy que humor! ¡¿No me digas que la zorrita de turno no te desestresó o mínimo te cumplió como se debe! ¡Mejor aún! ¡La zorrita terminó siendo zorrito y por eso andas tan susceptible!

Tyki fulminándola con la mirada le dio otro martillazo.

- ¡Qué eso duele imbécil! –eso es una exageración ya que debido al material del martillo y la fuerza que emplea Tyki muy y apenas el golpe le causa cosquillas.

- Para tu información no tuve intimidad con nadie.

- No me digas que… -puso expresión de incredulidad - ¡Eres impotente primo! –lo miró horrorizada - ¡Bien dice que los buenotes siempre tienen esos problemas! –puso expresión de total decepción.

Por no se cuanta vez en la noche, Tyki le dio otro martillazo a Airi, pero esta vez la chica en vez de reclamarle se puso a llorar.

- En sherio…sha deja de maltratarme…no vesh que me duele –su voz se oye gangosa debido al llanto.

- Exagerada… -Tyki la mira sin nada de compasión y con los ojos en raya y punto.

- Bueno primis ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? Más importante aún ¿Por qué no tuviste sexo con alguna tarada de por ahí? –lo mira interrogante cesando su llanto como por arte de magia.

- Primero deja que me vaya a secar y a cambiar de ropa para contarte lo que pasó.

Luego de secarse y cambiarse, Tyki entró nuevamente a la sala vistiendo su pijama que consiste en un mono de seda negra holgado y una camisa del mismo material y color.

Se sienta en uno de los sillones, Airi aún en el sofá se voltea mirándolo atenta a lo que le va a decir. El moreno empieza a contarle todo lo que le pasó luego de bajarse del taxi.

Al cabo de unos minutos luego de que Tyki le contara todo, Airi lo miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Parpadeó un par de veces para luego soltar la carcajada, fue tal la intensidad de la risa que terminó acostada en el piso tocándose el estómago.

Los segundos pasaban, Airi seguía riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana, y a Tyki se le iban hinchando cada vez más venas en la nuca, sien, frente, etc. Ya tenía tics nerviosos en ambas cejas, ojos y comisura de los labios.

- ¡YA PÁRALE! ¿NO? –grita sumamente enojado con los ojos en blanco y los dientes como sierra.

- Pero es que….es tan divertido –ya hasta lloraba de la risa -…Mi primo…un hombre…salvado por una chica…que de paso es estudiante de preparatoria.

- ¡ELLA SE METIÓ PORQUE QUISO! ¡NO NECESITABA DE SU AYUDA!

- Claaaro –profiere irónica entre carcajadas.

* * *

Un taxi se estacionó frente a la casa de Yuki, la chica bajó luego de pagarle al conductor el viaje. Al voltear casi tiene un ataque al corazón al ver a Lavi parado recostado en la cerca de su casa de brazos cruzados, abrió su único ojo que hasta ahora lo había mantenido cerrado, mirando seriamente a la chica. Yuki pasó saliva con dificultad al ver esa mirada, luego bajó levemente el rostro no siendo capaz de sostenerle la mirada, es que ahora que lo volvía a ver el recuerdo de su "casi" beso volvió a ella provocando que un fuerte sonrojo adornará sus mejillas, junto con unos nervios que le hacían cosquillas en el estómago.

- Bienvenida a casa –dice Lavi serio al ver que Yuki no lo miraba, pero en su ojo se distingue un brillo de alivio.

- Ya…Ya estoy de vuelta –contesta algo cohibida mirándolo de reojo - ¿Cuánto llevas esperándome aquí?

- Desde que llegué –Yuki lo voltea a ver sorprendida y algo exaltada.

- ¡¿Estás loco? ¡A este paso pescarás un resfriado! –abrió el portón de su casa y sin pensar tomó la mano de Lavi arrastrándolo con ella al pórtico.

El pelirrojo simplemente se dejaba llevar mirando fijamente como Yuki le cogía de la mano. Por no se cuanta vez pensó nuevamente como casi besa a su amiga, pero en vez de sentirse como un idiota dominado por sus alborotadas hormonas, le daban más ganas de besarla, pero sabía perfectamente que no debía hacerlo y hará todo lo posible por no volver a intentarlo.

Yuki abrió la puerta de su casa sin darse cuenta que aún cogía a Lavi de la mano, cuando fue a encender las luces de la sala fue que reparó en que las manos de ambos seguían agarradas, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó de la pena. Lavi enarcó una ceja mirándola curioso parpadeando un par de veces.

_- ¿Será que ella? _ -mira la mano de Yuki la cual empezó a temblar - _¡Nah, es imposible! ¡Seguro se puso así por la imprudencia que casi cometo hace rato!_

- ¡Iré a buscar unas toallas! ¡Espera aquí! –le dice soltando rápidamente su mano, corriendo escaleras arriba.

Lavi dirige su mirada a un punto de la habitación, viendo el altar que tiene Yuki con la foto de sus padres. Se acerca hacia él, toma el encendedor que se encuentra ahí y prende dos inciensos. Se sienta estilo indio juntando sus palmas rezando con el ojo cerrado.

_- ¿Me pregunto… _-abre el ojo -_…si estoy cumpliendo con la promesa que les hice?_

Se pone de pie caminando por el lugar hasta llegar a las escaleras, las mira por un segundo para luego empezarlas a subir, al llegar al ultimo escalón gira su rostro en dirección a las habitaciones, encontrando la de Yuki con la puerta entreabierta apenas dejando una rendija por donde se filtra la luz de la misma. Camina hacia allá con el ojo cerrado en una pose despreocupada.

- Yuki-chan ¿y las… -abre el ojo -…toallas?

Yuki alarmada volteó hacia la puerta al oír la voz del pelirrojo que entró cuando ella se estaba cambiando de ropa, encontrándola inclinada poniéndose un short y sin blusa. Ambos se quedaron paralizados mirándose mutuamente.

- L-lo s-siento…no fue… -nervioso y sonrojado escanea el cuerpo de su amiga viendo perfectamente su conjunto de lencería rosa pastel.

- ¡Kyaa! ¡Baka! ¡Te dije qué esperaras abajo! –chilla sumamente nerviosa en un vano intento por cubrirse el pecho con sus manos soltó el short por lo que ahora yace en el suelo entre sus pies.

- Yuki-chan –llama Lavi levemente sonrojado por ver a su amiga en ese estado

- ¡¿Qué? –molesta baja su mirada al ver como Lavi le apuntaba sus pies viendo su short tirado.

Levanta nuevamente la mirada viendo como Lavi la ve disimuladamente de reojo. Molesta se acerca a él a grandes zancadas. El sonido de bofetada resuena en el lugar.

* * *

- ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No tenías que ser tan brusca! –se queja Lavi con la mano de Yuki marcada de un rojo brillante en su mejilla derecha.

- ¿Accidente? ¡Si claro! –dice irónica dándole la espalda al estar haciendo chocolate caliente en la estufa - ¡Te conozco! ¡Eres un pervertido de primera!

- ¡Oye! ¡Me estás ofendiendo! –la castaña no pudo ver la cara de indignado que puso el pelirrojo.

Hubo silencio en el lugar por unos cuantos segundos, Lavi mirando fijamente la espalda de Yuki, y ella revolviendo con un cucharón la cacerola donde se caliente el chocolate, algo nerviosa al sentir la mirada de su amigo en su espalda.

- Respecto a lo de esta tarde… -Lavi rompe el silencio poniendo expresión seria - ¡Lo sien…

- Te dije que no te preocuparas –le coloca una taza de chocolate enfrente – Después de todo no pasó nada –se sienta frente a él sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- Um…tienes razón –mira hacia otro lado mientras toma de la taza.

* * *

Lavi se encuentra acostado en su cama plácidamente dormido abrazando una almohada totalmente desarropado. Yuki está parada frente a su cama con las manos en su cadera con una vena palpitando en su nuca, lleva alrededor de diez minutos tratando de despertarlo de buena manera, pero él ni se inmutaba.

Suspiró por no se cuanta vez en corto tiempo que llevaba ahí, ni modo lo haría de la manera "brusca" como dice él. Acercó sus labios al oído de él, llenó sus pulmones de aire y…

- ¡DESPIÉRTATE LAVI-KUN!

El pelirrojo abrió el ojo de golpe exaltado, pegando un brinco asustado para luego aterrizar en el piso boca abajo a un lado de Yuki.

- ¡¿PLANEAS DEJARME SORDO O QUÉ?

- Es tu culpa por no levantarte cuando te llamé suavemente –dice despreocupada.

- Mentirosa –la mira con el ojo en raya y punto.

- Lo que sea…date prisa o sino llegaremos tarde –sale de la habitación dejando al pelirrojo murmurando maldiciones.

* * *

- ¡Qué calor! –se queja Yuki caminando al lado de Lavi quién la mira de reojo curioso.

- Es normal puesto que ya casi estamos en verano.

Ahora ambos visten en el uniforme de verano del instituto que consiste en una camisa blanca manga corta, corbata roja, falda negra para las chicas y pantalón negro para los chicos.

- ¡Pero odio el calor! –voltea a verlo haciéndole un puchero.

- ¡Pues a mi me encanta! –sonríe divertido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te puede encantar el calor?

- Calor es sinónimo de playa y… ¿Qué hay en las playas? –enarca una ceja viéndola inquisitivamente.

- ¿Mar?

- ¡Qué va! Me refiero a ¡Chicas en bikini! –es rodeado por un aura brillante imaginándose a él persiguiendo a varias chicas en la playa usando sugerentes trajes de baño.

- Idiota –murmura fastidiada acelerando el paso.

* * *

- ¡Buenos días a los dos! –saluda Lavi enérgico a Allen y a Lenalee.

- Ehm…buenos días. ¿Qué le pasa? –voltean a ver a Yuki algo desconcertados.

- Es idiota ¡Sólo ignórenlo! –agita la mano restándole importancia, haciendo que una gota de sudor le resbale a Allen y a Lenalee en la sien.

- ¡*O-HA-YO~ TERRONCITO~! –un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Lavi haciendo que su piel se erice como si fuera un gato.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Ahí viene la loca acosadora!

- ¿Acosadora? –repite Lenalee extrañada.

- ¿Terroncito? –Allen y Yuki se miran mutuamente sonriendo burlones.

- ¡Terroncito consumemos de una vez por todas nuestro apasionado amor! –la chica peli-celeste que se acercaba corriendo hacia Lavi, tomó impulso para lanzársele a los brazos.

- ¿Quién es esa loca? –pregunta Yuki mirando a Lavi.

- ¡Qué se yo! ¡Tiene una semana acosándome! –una gota de sudor le resbala por la nuca a Allen, Lenalee y Yuki - ¡Aunque no la culpo! ¡Yo también lo haría! –una sonrisa arrogante se dibuja en sus labios.

- ¿Qué les dije? ¡Es un idiota! –Yuki lo mira con los ojos en raya y punto.

- ¡Un grandísimo idiota! –concuerdan los otros dos mirándolo de la misma forma.

La chica estaba a nada de caerle encima a Lavi, cuando siente que una mano le empuja el rostro a un lado, provocando que se impacte contra el muro de la entrada.

- ¡…! –los presentes ahogaron una exclamación ya que se vio que ese golpe le debió doler y mucho.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? –grita molesta la chica volteando a ver a su agresor con la frente sangrándole.

- ¡Sólo despejaba el camino para poder pasar! –contesta Airi con aburrimiento.

- Ehm…tu frente…está sangrando –señala Allen con una gota de sudor en la sien.

La chica se lleva la mano a la zona y efectivamente comprobó que le sangraba por sus dedos manchados de sangre.

- ¡Kya! ¡Maldita! ¡¿Qué harás si mi terroncito deja de amarme por que me queda una cicatriz?

- En primera no soy tú terroncito y en segunda no te amé, no te amo y ni te amaré –Lavi la mira con el ojo en raya y punto valiéndole que ante cada palabra suya una flecha se le clavara en el cuerpo a la chica.

- Ahí lo tienes, he quedado exonerada de cualquier culpa –dice Airi con tranquilidad adentrándose al edificio.

- ¡Qué cruel terroncito! –se arrodilla en el piso comenzando a llorar.

- ¡QUE NO SOY TU TERRONCITO! ¡ES MAS NI TE CONOZCO!

- ¡Nos vemos luego terroncito! ¡Vámonos chicas! –dice Allen burlón tomando con una mano un brazo de Lenalee y con la otra uno de Yuki, llevándoselas consigo.

- ¡MALDITO MOYASHI YA VERAS! –escuchan el grito molesto de Lavi.

- ¡BUENOS DIAS YUKI-CHIAN! –saluda Souji efusivamente saliendo de la nada.

- ¡Kya! –exclama Yuki asustada dándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Souji hundiéndoselo.

Una gota de sudor le resbaló a Allen, Lenalee, Keiji y Yukimura en la sien, los últimos dos parados a un lado del pelinegro.

- ¡Oh! ¡Buen golpe! –comenta Ryuji sonriendo divertido viendo a Souji tirado en el piso con los ojos en espiral.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Danna? –pregunta Keiji arrodillándose a un lado del pelinegro.

- ¡Buenos días Lenalee-san! –saluda Yukimura sonriente pero con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Allen Yuki y Ryuji.

- ¡Buenos días Takeda-sempai! –le contesta sonriente provocando que el sonrojo del chico aumentará.

Allen frunció el ceño, por alguna razón el peli-marrón le estaba empezando a caer muy mal, se había dado cuenta como el chico se la pasó viendo a Lenalee anoche cuando fueron al karaoke luego de los bolos.

Yuki y Ryuji alzaron ambas cejas observando curiosos la escena. Souji que recién volvía en sí se encuentra sentado en el piso y al ver a Yukimura sonrojado hizo la misma expresión que los dos primeros, Keiji los miraba igual.

- ¿Acaso a tu amigo? –insinúa Yuki.

- Al parecer sí –contesta Ryuji sabiendo a que se refería.

- Es mi imaginación o ¿Allen está celoso porque ese chico gusta de Lenalee? –comenta Lavi detrás de Yuki provocando que la chica se exaltara.

- ¿Y la loca?

- Allá –señala detrás de él, Yuki y Ryuji siguen con su mirada hacia donde apunta el pelirrojo viendo a la chica arrodillada en el piso llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

- ¿Sabes Lenalee-san? –Yukimura la mira nervioso.

- ¿Dime?

- ¡La otra vez me divertí mucho contigo en el karaoke! Por eso me preguntaba…si tú... –sus mejillas se sonrojan aún más empezándose a sentir acalorado - ¿Querrías ir conmigo a dar una vuelta por ahí luego de clases?

Instintivamente Lavi y Yuki dirigieron su mirada a Allen que se encontraba con el ceño muy fruncido y los puños apretados con los nudillos emblanquecidos.

- Pues yo…

- ¡No quiere! –interrumpe Allen cortante mirando de mala manera a Yukimura.

¿Allen-kun? –profiere Lenalee desconcertada.

- ¡Oye no te metas! ¡Este es un asunto entre Lenalee-san y yo que no te incumbe!

- ¡Me incumbe porque no dejaré que la chica que amo salga con otro chico que no sea yo! –dice Allen firme mirando con seriedad al peli-marrón.

Cuatro pares y medio de ojos ensancharon los sorprendidos por lo que dijo el albino. Mientras Lenalee por la sorpresa se tapó la boca ahogando un gritito de sorpresa con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Loop – Heidi**

_**Kitto mada aeru**_

Lavi sentado en el marco de la ventana de su cuarto.

Una ráfaga de pétalos de flor de cerezo cubre la pantalla, los cuales cambian de rosado, a naranja, rojo por último amarillo.

_**Sono me ni utsuru mono subete**_

Lavi sentado en su pupitre oyendo con aburrimiento la clase.

_**Maboroshi ni wa miemasenka**_

Voltea hacia la ventana mientras juguetea con el lápiz en su boca.

_**Karami aittekete yuku naka**_

Sentado en la cama con expresión seria

_**Kimi wa nani wo kanjiteruno **__**darou**_

Toma del parque cerca de su casa

_**Mite goran dokubamen wo**_

Yuki de pequeña siendo tomada de las manos por sus padres. Escena siendo vista por el pequeño Lavi con expresión triste.

_**Tsunagatta sono riyuu wo**_

Se intercala con su yo actual sonriendo, al ver a Yuki adolescente voltear a verlo sonriéndole.

_**Kanashii kara sugara wo**_

Recorrido en cámara lenta de Tyki sentado tomando el té, al enfocarse su rostro abre los ojos mirando la cámara con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_**Sonna mono de iijanai ka**_

Souji, Ryuji, Yukimura y Keiji sentados en el jardín del instituto.

_**Kazaranai mama mukaeru utsukushisa yo**_

Kanda con los ojos cerrados caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos los abre en el momento que siente como lo abrazan viendo a Airi depositando un beso en su mejilla.

_**Itsuno hibi ga wakara wo**_

Allen enfocando con su cámara el rostro sonriente de Lenalee la cual lo voltea a ver ampliando su sonrisa.

_**tatoe dokoni ita doushitemo**_

Lavi de espaldas caminando con las manos cruzadas en su nuca, voltea de reojo viendo a Yuki correr hacia él.

_**Kitto mada aeru**_

La chica toma impulso y se le lanza a los brazos esbozando una gran sonrisa, siendo recibida por un sorprendido Lavi.

La escena se cubre nuevamente por pétalos de cerezos que al dispersarse salen los dos pegando sus mejillas sonriendo.

* * *

**Ohayo: **¡Buenos días!

* * *

**Nuevamente muchas gracias a Nee-san, Lavi-hime y Poppy-chan por sus reviews sin duda me encanta y me divierto mucho leyendolos ^-^**

**Y...¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó la declaración incitada por los celos de Allen? ¿Qué piensan de los primos Mikk? ¿Y Lavi? Bueno ese sigue tan pervertido como siempre, pero para mí ese es su encanto y lo que me enamoró de el xD claro que tambien me gusta su lado travieso, juguetón, inteligente y sus raros momentos de seriedad xP...Tambien espero que les hayan gustado el op y ed.  
**

**Espero con ansias leer sus valiosos reviews n.n**

**Atte: Kaoru Usagi Hatake  
**


	7. Tyki Mikk: El nuevo profesor

Todos siguen estupefactos observando fijamente y sin parpadear a Allen.

- Nee Lavi-kun, escuche bien ¿no es así? Allen-chan se le acaba de declarar a Lena-chan ¿verdad? –lo mira con expresión incrédula.

- Haa, eso acaba de hacer –la ce de forma desconcertada haciendo un vago intento por esbozar una sonrisa ya que por alguna razón, un extraño sentimiento de envidia hacia Allen lo embarga.

- ¡Kyaa! ¡Que emoción! ¡Por fin lo hizo! –exclama Yuki sumamente emocionada viendo a Allen, Lenalee y Yukimura como si estuvieran interpretando la escena de una telenovela en donde el protagonista rescata de las manos del villano a su amada.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –le pregunta Ryuji a Lavi viendo a la chica con una gota de sudor en la nuca, ahora mismo le acaba de recordar a su danna cuando se emociona al ver un dorama.

- Se emociona con facilidad –contesta riendo nervioso también viendo a la chica con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Allen-kun ¿en verdad tú… -pregunta Lenalee con emoción contenida como si lo que acabara de oír fuera otro de sus sueños.

- Sí Lenalee, desde hace mucho que siento esto por ti y viendo que podría perderte en cualquier momento decidí que era tiempo de dejar salir estos sentimientos que desde hace mucho desborda mi corazón –se acerca a ella acariciando con dulzura y delicadeza su mejilla.

- Allen-kun –repite su nombre conmovida al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Lena-chan suertuda! –Yuki llora conmovida por la escena - ¡Ya quisiera que quién me digas esas hermosas palabras sea La… -se calla de golpe al darse cuenta del error que estuvo a punto de cometer.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Yuki-chan? –pregunta Lavi enarcando su ceja.

- Nada de nada –voltea a un lado su rostro el cual está sonrojada y sudando frío.

- Entonces ¿por qué tú rostro está todo sonrojado? –inquiere mirándola con recelo

- ¡No está rojo! –lo mira falsamente enojada negando lo obvio –Y en todo caso que lo esté es por tan conmovedora escena –cierra los ojos no atreviéndose a mirarlo - ¡Sabes que adoro este tipo de escenas románticas y cursis!

- Hum –Lavi entrecierra su ojo mirándola sin creerle del todo acercando su rostro al de Yuki analizándola provocando que se ponga más nerviosa.

- Allen-kun yo también, desde hace mucho me enamoré de ti pero por miedo a arruinar mi amistad contigo, no tuve el valor de decírtelo hasta ahora –las palabras de Lenalee provocaron eco en el interior de Yuki y Lavi, la primera sabiendo perfectamente el por qué y el segundo no entendiendo la razón.

- Pobre Yukimura, pasó a segundo plano –comenta Ryuji con aburrimiento.

- Está siendo completamente ignorado por ese par –secunda Keiji.

- Pobrecito, la chica que le gusta acaba de confesar su amor a otro –Souji lo mira como si fuera un gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

- ¡No me animen tanto, bastardos sin corazón! –les grita furioso fulminándolos con la mirada.

- No lo permitiré –murmura Komui parado en la azotea mirando hacia donde está su hermanita - ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

Los que se encontraban en la entrada presenciando la declaración de Allen y Lenalee alzaron la mirada por el grito viendo a su loco director parado en la azotea, con el viento ondeando su cabello y bata, sus lentes brillaban amenazadoramente. Con maestría saca un control del bolsillo interno de su bata.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACEPTABA COMO CUÑADO, ALLEN-KUN! –grita furioso aplanando el botón del control

- ¡Uy Allen, estás en graves problemas! –comenta Lavi mirándolo burlón

- ¿Qué es…eso? –pregunta Yuki con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca al ver como de la azotea se empieza a asomar un robot gigante usando una boina similar a la que tiene Komui.

- ¿Ese robot siempre estuvo guardado en el instituto? –Ryuji lo ve con una gota de sudor en la sien.

- ¿Cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta de su existencia? –pregunta Keiji viendo impresionado el tamaño del robot que fácil supera los 3 metros.

- ¡Es el director! ¡No hay imposibles para su loca mente! –dice Yukimura como si con eso explicara todo.

- ¡Simplemente genial! ¿Y se podrá transformar como lo hacen en la televisión? –exclama Souji emocionado haciendo que todos lo miren como si fuera un retrasado.

- ¡NII-SAN! ¡SEA LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES TRAMANDO! ¡DETENTE! –grita Lenalee tratando de que su excéntrico hermano entre en razón por una vez en su vida.

- ¡NO MI LINDA LENALEE! –le habla como si su hermanita fuera una niña de cinco años provocando que una gota de sudor les resbale a los presentes - ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ESE PULPO TE CORROMPA! ¡VE KOMURIN II Y ATACA A ESE ROBA HERMANAS Y TAMBIÉN AL OTRO ACOSADOR QUE ANDA TRAS ELLA! –ordena apuntando a Allen a quien se le sombreó la frente de azul, al igual que a los demás viendo como ese robot se acerca a ellos.

- ¿Komurin II? ¿Qué pasó con el primero? –pregunta Yuki extrañada al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

- ¡Eso es lo que menos importa ahora! ¡Ese robot se acerca a nosotros y lo que le vaya a hacer a Allen también nos afectará a nosotros! –exclama Lavi entrando en estado de pánico.

¡Genial! –Souji ve maravillado como ese robot se acerca a ellos, se siente como si fuera parte de una película de héroes.

- ¡¿Qué tiene de genial estar a punto de morir en manos de un robot construido por el loco del director? –Ryuji y Keiji también entraron en estado del pánico al ver que su idiota danna veía de lo más feliz a Komurin II.

- ¡NII-SAN DETEN A ESE ROBOT! –suplica Lenalee

- ¡VOY A MORIR! –gritan Allen y Yukimura al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

- ¡VAMOS A MORIR! –repiten Lavi, Ryuji y Keiji en el mismo estado.

- ¡AHORA CHICOS! –todos voltean a ver a Reever quién se encuentra parado al lado de Komui, y al lado del sub-director están Tapp, Johnny y Rusell sosteniendo una gran manguera de bombero, de la cual sale un potente chorro de agua dándole de lleno a Komurin II.

El robot al ser mojado cambia su trayectoria debido a que sus circuitos empezaron a fallar, sobrevolando encima de los alumnos terminó estrellándose con un carro que pasaba por ahí. Debido a la explosión se levantó una nube de humo. Allen y Lavi instintivamente cubrieron con su cuerpo a Lenalee y Yuki respectivamente, para que no se vieran afectadas por las ondas de la explosión. Sin embargos todos fueron cubiertos por hollín negro.

- ¡NOOOO, MI KOMURIN II! –grita Komui desgarradoramente estirando su mano hacia el montón de chatarra que ahora es su robot.

- ¡Esta vez se pasó director! ¡Puso en riesgo la vida de los alumnos sólo por su egoísmo! ¡Lenalee ya no es una niña y aunque no le guste tarde o temprano se casará y se irá de su lado! –regaña Reever con una vena hinchada en su sien.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¿Oíste? ¡Sobre mi cadáver mi linda Lenalee se casará! ¡No me dejará solito sólo por irse con un pulpo pervertido con cabello de anciano! –berrinchea Komui.

- No quisiera ser tú…Allen –comenta Lavi viendo el berrinche de Komui con una gota de sudor aún abrazando a Yuki.

- ¡Lo siento Allen-kun! ¡Por mi culpa nii-san la trae en contra de ti! –lo mira con culpa y arrepentimiento.

- No es tu culpa, además ya me las sabré empañar con Komui-san. Por eso no te preocupes ¡Estaré bien! –le sonríe tiernamente contagiando a Lenalee con esa tranquilidad que transmite el albino.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Además algún día Komui-san se tendrá que cansar de intentar asesinar a Allen-chan con sus extrañas armas y terminará aceptándolo! –dice Yuki asomando su cabeza por encima de uno de los hombros de Lavi.

_- ¿Por qué será que veo eso como un futuro muy lejano?_ -Allen llora internamente pero con esa fachada de tranquilidad para no preocupar aún más a Lenalee.

- Yuki-chan en vez de consolarlo lo espantaste aún más –dice Lavi con una gota de sudor palmeándole la espalda a su amiga.

* * *

Yuki, Lenalee y un grupo de chicas se encuentran saliendo del vestidor femenino, habían cambiado su uniforme por el de deporte que consiste en una playera blanca con el cuello y el borde de las mangas en negro, y en la parte inferior una especie de body que queda como especie de braga al ser cubierto por la playera para terminar medias blancas y tenis negros.

Lenalee lleva su usual peinado de dos coletas altas mientras que Yuki se lo recogió en una coleta alta de caballo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, en su cuello se deja entrever la cadena del colgante que Lavi le regaló luego de su reconciliación. Desde ese día solamente se lo quita cuando se va a bañar.

- No quiero hacer educación física –se queja caminando algo encorvada.

- ¡Vamos Yuki-chan! ¡No seas floja! –dice Lenalee sonriendo divertida.

- No es flojera…es sólo que el calor me desanima.

Abren la puerta del gimnasio del instituto escuchando el bullicio de los alumnos que se encuentran dispersados por todo el lugar esperando la llegada del profesor.

- ¡YUKI-CHAN Y FUTURA SEÑORA WALKER! ¡POR AQUÍ! –las dos voltean en dirección de donde provino el grito viendo a Lavi sentado en las gradas en compañía de Allen quién se sonrojó al escuchar lo último dicho por el pelirrojo.

El uniforme de los chicos consiste en una playera igual al de las chicas y un short negro hasta las rodillas, medias blancas y tenis negros.

Lenalee también se sonrojó mientras Yuki ve a su amigo extrañada de que esté ahí. Ambas caminan hasta llegar a ellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lavi-kun? ¿Creía que sólo veríamos clases con el grupo 2-B? –pregunta mirándolo extrañada.

- Como el profesor que nos tocaba a esta hora faltó, nos dijeron que el de deporte adelantaría la hora –explica tranquilo.

- Lo que significa –pasea su mirada por todo el lugar hasta dar con Kanda quién se encuentra sentado en otro sector de las gradas apartado de todo el mundo - ¡Tan antisocial como de costumbre! –sonríe divertida negando levemente con la cabeza.

El brillo de la cadena del colgante de Yuki llama la atención de Lavi, por lo que la toma entre sus dedos sacándolo revelando el dije en forma de sol con la piedra color verde esmeralda incrustada en el centro. Yuki volteó a verlo cuando sintió que el suave roce de los dedos de Lavi le hizo cosquillas, observando a Lavi mirando fijamente el colgante que le regaló con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Me gusta cómo se te ve –halaga sin despegar la mirada del accesorio - ¡Sin duda tengo buen gusto! –una gota de sudor le resbaló a Allen y Lenalee ante la arrogancia del muchacho.

- Um. Como te dije, me encanta este colgante ¡Gracias por habérmelo regalado! –le sonríe con dulzura cerrando sus ojos ladeando su rostro levemente.

Lavi aprieta el dije entre su mano ampliando su sonrisa mirando fijamente a Yuki ¡Nunca se cansaría de verla sonriendo! Esa sonrisa que posee llena de ternura, inocencia, alegría lo regocija en demasía. Prefiere mil veces verla así o enojada, a verla con esa mirada destrozada por el dolor, abatida por el sufrimiento que acongoja su corazón, el verla en ese estado provoca que su propio corazón se encoja de la impotencia y un dolor agudo lo perfore al no poder hacer nada para evitarle tal agonía. No quería verla así, no de nuevo, la imagen que le mostró en ese fatídico día es algo que nunca borraría de su memoria.

- ¿En qué piensas? –la voz de ella lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

- En nada –suelta el colgante sin despegar su mirada de ella ni borrar su sonrisa.

Cierra el ojo al sentir como la muchacha pega su frente con la de él, con voz suave y pausada le dijo:

- Mentiroso –cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que le transmite Lavi.

Junior no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a posar sus manos en la estrecha cintura de ella. Para ellos era normal tener esos gestos de cariño de vez en cuando, su relación siempre ha sido así de cercana como para permitirse hacer eso.

- ¿En qué momento desaparecimos del mundo de esos dos? –le susurra Allen a Lenalee mirando con los ojos en raya y punto la escena "romántica y cursi" ante su punto de vista que ambos protagonizaban.

- ¡Déjalos tranquilos! ¡Después de todo me gusta verlos así! –confiesa la peli-verde sonriendo feliz viendo la escena.

- Entonces que ese idiota se de cuenta de una vez lo que siente y se lo diga.

- Bueno Lavi es un poco distraído…más bien muy distraído –corrige al ver la mirada irónica que le dirigió Allen – Así que creo que aún falta mucho para que se de cuenta.

Varias chicas fans del pelirrojo intentaban asesinar a Yuki con la miraba, a su punto de vista ese par se comportaban como una típica pareja de enamorados. Cierta rubia y peli-celeste observan a Yuki con recelo, la primera furiosa porque ahora sea la castaña quien ocupe el lugar que antes era de ella. La segunda envidiosa, ya que según ella, es quien debe estar al lado de Lavi y no esa "enana con fuerza de elefante y grandes pechos"

En otro lado un par de ojos color vino contemplaban la escena nada contento, aún no entendía por que Bookman consigue ser así de cercano con Yuki, mientras el pese a todos los esfuerzos que hacía lo único que obtenía de la muchacha eran golpes, miradas fulminantes, amenazas, insultos, etc. Sólo porque de niño le gastó una broma, Yuki lo sentenció de por vida. Si bien al principió lo que le atrajo de la chica es su peculiar forma de ser, que lo que le falta de tamaño lo compensa con esa actitud fuerte, ruda pero sin embargo tierna y amable. Esa atracción aumentó el día que vio ese rostro empapado de lágrimas y mostrando todo el dolor y sufrimiento que albergaba su corazón en ese momento.

Airi se encuentra semi-recostada en las gradas algo alejada de la multitud como Kanda con los ojos cerrados, completamente relajada mientras escucha música de su ipod. Abrió sus ojos y dirigió su mirada a un punto de la estancia, observando a Kanda sentado en las gradas alejado de todos, con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

_- Serio, solitario, atractivo y al parecer con carácter fuerte ¡Sin duda mi tipo! _–sonríe divertida.

Desvió su mirada a otro punto al escuchar un sonoro aplauso que no sólo llamó su atención sino también las de todos los presentes.

Observando a Tyki usando un mono holgado de color negro y una playera de mangas de algodón levemente ceñida a su cuerpo, marcando perfectamente su muy bien trabajado torso. Su cuello siendo adornado por una cinta negra con un silbato plateado colgando. Sonriendo de medio lado el oji-dorado exclama:

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Todos acérquense!

Yuki separando su frente de Lavi mira de reojo al igual que Junior que sin soltar la cintura de su amiga miró a la dirección de donde provino la voz. Extrañamente a la chica se le hizo familiar esa voz, sus ojos se ensanchan levemente al reconocer a Tyki. Girando su cuerpo zafándose del agarre de Lavi, estira su brazo derecho señalando al hombre, espeta con notoria sorpresa:

- ¡Usted! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –la mayoría posan su mirada desconcertada en la muchacha, curiosos por que conociera al nuevo profesor de deporte.

- ¡Yo, Yuki-chan! ¡Que sorpresa! ¡No sabía que estudiaras aquí! –alza su mano en son de saludo, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y con los ojos cerrados a la muchacha.

Lavi y Souji fruncieron levemente el ceño molestos ante la confianza que se tomaba ese hombre para con Yuki. Ese moreno les empezó a caer muy mal.

_- ¿Con qué esa es la chica? _–Airi sonríe de medio lado - _¡No es la gran cosa! ¡Además está enana!_

Tyki sopló el silbato haciendo callar los murmuros de los alumnos que especulaban como él y Yuki se conocían. Todas las miradas se posaron en el moreno, que en vez de ponerse nervioso o cohibirse, su sonrisa de medio lado se amplió, amaba ser siempre el centro de atención, eso provocaba que su ya crecido ego, lo hiciera aún más de ser posible.

- Cómo sabrán Tanaka-sensei tuvo que renunciar del instituto por problemas personales, así que a partir de ahora y hasta que encuentren a quién lo reemplace, yo seré su profesor de educación física.

Las chicas se alegraron con la noticia, sin duda esa clase se volverá su favorita al ser enseñada por un hombre tan apuesto y sensual como el nuevo profesor.

- Soy Tyki Mikk y será un placer conocerlas a fondo, gatitas –dice galante guiñándoles un ojo a las féminas.

El 97% de las chicas del lugar miraron al moreno con los ojos en forma de corazón gritando tal cual fan girl. El otro 3% conformado por Yuki, Lenalee y Airi miraron a Tyki las dos primeras de manera incrédula con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien y la última sonriendo divertida mientras niega levemente con su cabeza resignada.

- ¡Maldito profesor! ¡No sólo nos ignora sino que se pone a coquetear con las chicas en nuestras narices! –Lavi lo mira con el ojo en raya y punto con una vena hinchada en su sien.

La gran mayoría de los chicos lo miraban de la misma forma a excepción de Kanda, Allen y Yukimura que lo ignoraban.

- ¿Qué les parece si juegan un partido de voleibol? –ofrece Tyki sonriente –Las de segundo se dividirán en dos grupos, uno se unirá con las de primero y otro con las de tercero.

Las chicas asienten emocionadas totalmente hechizadas por el encanto y hombría del moreno.

- ¡Se cree la gran cosa sólo porque sus feromonas vuelven locas a las chicas! –argumenta Souji.

- Luego de eso sacará a los dos equipos conformados por seis chicas cada uno. El resto simplemente pueden animarlas –continúa dándole las instrucciones a las chicas –Por cierto el equipo ganador recibirá un premio de mi parte –les guiña nuevamente el ojo.

- ¡MIKK-SAMA! –exclaman sus nuevas fans al borde del desmayo.

- Tyki-sama está bien.

- ¡TYKI-SAMA! –repiten nuevamente casi al borde del desmayo.

Una gota de sudor le resbala por la nuca a Yuki, Lenalee y a los chicos. Airi sin embargo bosteza aburrida de los ligues y coqueteos de su primo.

- ¡Ah y ustedes! –dice reparando en la presencia de sus alumnos varones - ¡Pónganse a dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha! ¡Hagan el vago! ¡Qué se yo! ¡Sólo no estorben! –agita su mano restándole importancia.

Otra gota de sudor le resbala en la nuca a Yuki, Lenalee y Allen, mientras el resto de chicos incluido Kanda se les hinchó una vena ya hartos de ser ignorados y menospreciado por el nuevo profesor.

- ¡Oie sensei! –Tyki voltea a ver al peliazul - ¡No nos ignores sólo por estar coqueteando con las chicas! ¡No creas que por ser el profesor puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana! –lo mira amenazante con su usual tono de voz tétrico que le erizó la piel a más de uno.

_- ¡Insisto me gusta la actitud de ese chico! _–Airi mira con interés la escena

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces lo siento! ¡Pero de igual forma no tengo planeado nada para ustedes en esta clase! ¡Así que pueden hacer lo que se les plazca! –le sonríe de la manera más falsa posible.

_- ¡Bastardo! _–Kanda entrecierra la mirada aparentando indiferencia.

Las chicas sacaron los equipos quedando Yuki, Lenalee, Airi, Shizuko una chica de primero y otra de segundo en uno. En el otro equipo están Saya, Kasuga (la peli-celeste que acosa a Lavi) dos chicas de tercero y dos más de segundo.

Yuki se encuentra en la posición uno con el balón en manos esperando a que Tyki de la señal para sacar. Lenalee se encuentra en la tres, Airi en la dos y Shizuko en la cuatro.

Los chicos se encuentran en las gradas aguardando con emoción a que el partido comience. Saya, Kasuga y el resto del equipo de tercero están en posición, preparadas para contrarrestar el saque de Yuki.

- ¡LAVI-SAMA APÓYAME CON TODO TU CORAZÓN! –grita Kasuga emocionada viendo al pelirrojo.

- Tú puedes –dice desganado haciendo un leve movimiento con su mano.

A todos los presentes le resbala una gota de sudor ante la "euforia" de Lavi.

- ¡KYAA CON LAVI-SAMA APOYÁNDOME NO PUEDO PERDER! –los ojos de Kasuga se volvieron dos corazones.

_- ¡Loca! _–piensan todos mirándola como la retrasada que es.

- ¡YUKI-CHAN TÚ PUEDES! ¡TE ANIMARÉ CON TODO MI CORAZÓN! –grita Souji, Lavi frunce el entrecejo molesto.

- ¡LENALEE-SAN DEMUESTRA LO QUE VALES! –secunda Yukimura provocando que Allen lo fulmine con la mirada.

- ¡SHIZUKO-CHAN ÁNIMO! –apoya un grupo de chicos haciendo que la chica se sonroje levemente.

- ¡AIRIN-SAMA LA APOYAMOS CON TODO NUESTRO SER!

- ¡SAYA-SAMA CUENTA CON NUESTRO APOYO!

Tyki sonríe nervioso, al parecer esas chicas son muy populares aunque no le sorprendió que en su primer día su primita consiguiera tal fama, después de todo lleva sangre Mikk.

Yuki le da pequeños rebotes al balón, lo toma con su mano izquierda colocándolo a la altura de su pecho, extiende su mano derecha y flexiona levemente las rodillas, al momento en que Tyki dio el primer silbazo.

- ¡LAVI-SAMA! –Kasuga mira a Lavi para que le eche porras.

- Animo Kasuga –dice aburrido.

- ¡Sí, yo puedo!

_- Pobre ilusa, con esa actitud Lavi nunca se fijará en ella _–Saya ve con fastidio como la peli-celeste entró en bobolandia.

Tyki dio el segundo silbatazo indicándole a Yuki que puede sacar.

- ¡Que Lavi-sa… -se corta al recibir un pelotazo de lleno en el rostro tumbándola al suelo con los ojos en espiral.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento –se disculpa apenada –No pude controlar la trayectoria del balón

- Jajaja…eso te pasa por andar de estúpida con tu novio –Airi se empieza a reír apuntándola – Sigue con tu "Lavi-sama" para que veas que iras directo al hospital de tanto balonazos que recibirás…Jajaja.

Todos a excepción de Kanda vieron la escena incrédulos con una gota resbalando por su nuca. Saya por su parte veía sonriendo divertida a su compañera tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Yuki-chan! –regaña Lenalee mirándola como si le dijera "no golpees a las personas sólo por celos"

- ¡En serio fue un accidente! ¡No lo hice a propósito! –se justifica rascándose la nuca apenada y Lenalee la mira no creyéndole del todo.

- ¡Maldita Hiwatari! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! –Kasuga se sienta apuntando a Yuki enojada

- Para nada, en serio fue accidental. Además eso te pasa por andar distraída –la mira con aburrimiento.

- ¡Mentirosa! ¡Sólo eres una enana con fuerza de elefante que está celosa de mí!

La mayoría la miran como retrasada, la chica que sienta celos de esa rara chillona tendría que estar muy loca.

- ¡Bien chicas! ¡Tranquilícense! –calma Tyki –Ese punto será invalido así que Yuki-chan saca de nuevo –Lavi y Souji fruncieron el ceño molestos ante la confianza que se tomaba ese profesor.

- ¡Llámeme Hiwatari, Mikk-sensei! –corrige Yuki mirándolo seria.

- Con Tyki-sensei está bien.

- Iie, Mikk-sensei es más que suficiente –regresa su vista al frente, tomando posición para sacar de nuevo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Hai, Hai. Cómo tú digas –sonríe divertido dejando el asunto por el momento.

- ¡Está enojada! –profiere Lavi con la frente teñida de azul.

- ¿Eh? –Allen lo mira sin entender.

- ¡Sólo pone esa sonrisa cuando está realmente enojada!

- A mí no me lo parece –comenta el albino viendo a la chica con tranquilada.

- ¡Se nota que no la conoces!

Yuki saca de nuevo haciendo que el balón pase como un misil muy cerca del rostro de Kasuga, pica en el suelo y sigue su trayectoria chocando con la pared rebotando de nuevo quedando a los pies de Yuki, ante lo potente que lo golpeó.

A todos los presentes exceptuando a Kanda y Airi, se les sombreó la frente de azul, por nada del mundo querían que una pelota golpeada por la muchacha les de algún día.

- ¡Para la próxima me vuelves a decir enana con fuerza de elefante! –la reta sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, para Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Tyki, Souji, Shizuko y Yukimura esa expresión se les hizo de lo más terrorífica.

Kanda sonrió de medio lado por la actitud de su kouhai, Airi por su parte la mira divertida.

El resto del juego el equipo conformado por Yuki, Lenalee, Shizuko y Airi mantuvo la ventaja, Lenalee al ser miembro del equipo de voleibol del instituto se desempeñaba muy bien, la fuerza de Yuki y Shizuko fue de gran ayuda. Airi por su parte descaradamente golpeó un par de veces a Saya y Kasuga sólo por divertirse, al ver como las víctimas la miraban con odio les sonrío de lo más sínica.

* * *

- ¡Ese juego estuvo increíble chicas! –halago Allen sonriente.

Lenalee, Yuki y Airi se encontraban paradas en ese orden frente a Allen y Lavi, respirando algo agitadas por el desgaste físico que tuvieron por el juego.

- De Yuki-chan no me sorprende su fuerza bruta –la expresión burlesca de Lavi cambió por una de dolor al recibir un zape en la cabeza propinado por la oji-azul –Pero con esos cuerpos que tienen no me imaginaba que tuvieran semejante fuerza –se dirige a Lenalee y Airi sin dejar de sobarse el chichón.

- Yuki-chan, Lenalee-chan, primita –llama Tyki alegre acercándose a las tres chicas.

- ¡Que confianzudo es Mikk-sensei! –refunfuña Lavi - ¡Las trata como si llevaran años conociéndose!

- ¿Celoso? –preguntan Allen, Lenalee y Airi en tono burlón.

- ¡Por supuesto! –los mira con obviedad - ¡Aquí el único que puede ser el centro de atención de las chicas! ¡Soy yo! –dice con aires de grandeza.

- ¡Eres un idiota! –bufa Yuki fastidiada dándole la espalda.

- ¿Y ahora que dije? –pregunta sin entender.

Allen y Lenalee suspiran cansados mientras Airi sonríe burlona dándole la espalda para ver que quiere su idiota primo salvado por una enana con fuerza brutal.

El albino le palmea la espalda a Lavi haciendo que éste lo voltee a ver notando que el chico lo mira con pena.

- Allen tu mirada me cabrea ¿sabías? –dice molesto con un tic en el ojo.

- ¡Qué lástima que para la idiotez no hay cura, Lavi! –lo mira con pena.

- ¡Espera! ¿Dijo primita? –pregunta Lenalee al reparar en ese pequeño pero importante detalle.

- Sí, para mi desgracia somos primos –se lamenta Airi, para luego sobarse la cabeza al recibir un golpe del martillo tamaño compacto que Tyki sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su mono.

- Ano…sensei, está mal pegarle a sus alumnos –regaña Lenalee observando con una gota de sudor al igual que Allen, Yuki y Lavi como Airi llora de forma desconsolada.

- Antes que ser mi alumna es mi prima –aclara como si nada – Y mi deber como primo y tutor de ella es corregirla cuando ande de falta de respeto –otra gota de sudor le resbala a los presentes.

- ¿Ósea que eres Mikk Airi-senpai? –pregunta Yuki.

- No. Mi nombre completo es Shirayama Airi, soy prima de Tyki por parte de mi mamá –aclara con aburrimiento.

- Por cierto. ¿De dónde conoces a Mikk-sensei, Yuki-chan? –pregunta Allen.

Yuki mira a Tyki en una muda pregunta si está bien que se los diga, el moreno simplemente asintió dándole permiso. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Lavi quién frunció el ceño.

- Anoche lo salvé de unos delincuentes –cuenta apenada rascándose una mejilla.

- ¡Qué patético! –comenta Lavi con burla - ¡Un adulto como usted salvado por una chica! –las mejillas de Yuki se sonrojaron a un más.

- ¡Más de acuerdo no puedo estar! –concuerda Airi asintiendo una y otra vez con su cabeza, para luego mirar rencorosa a su primo por darle otro martillazo.

- ¡Por cierto, Yuki-chan! Anoche que me dijiste que ibas a comprar algo… ¿fue para pelear con unos delincuentes? –la mira sonriendo con el ojo cerrado.

_- ¡Me da miedo! ¡Su sonrisa me da miedo! _–la frente de Yuki se tiñe de azul mirando con cautela a Lavi.

- ¡¿Tienes ideas lo peligroso que pudo haber sido eso? –la reprende mirándola con el ceño fruncido, dejando notar su preocupación.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! –baja su cabeza tal cual niña recién regañada. Luego de suspirar Lavi agrega:

- Si realmente lo entiendes. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! –le acaricia la cabeza.

- Um –lo mira de reojo realmente arrepentida.

* * *

Yuki y Lenalee se encuentran en las duchas, aseando su cuerpo luego de tan agitado juego. Ambas se están enjabonando su cuerpo, para proceder con el lavado de su cabello. Lenalee pega un brinquito y ahoga una exclamación al sentir como manosean sus senos.

Se gira viendo a Airi de lo más tranquila, luego de retirar las manos de sus senos comenta:

- ¡Tienes buenos senos! –hace el movimiento de estrujar con sus manos - ¡Pero tú los tienes más grandes! –ahora le estruja los senos a Yuki haciendo que la muchacha se sonroje de la pena y ahogue un gemido.

Lenalee ve con una gota de sudor como la peli-violeta le estruja los senos a su amiga la cual se está retorciendo para que la suelte.

- ¡Bien ahora si quieren pueden tocar los míos! –las mira con aburrimiento.

- ¡No queremos! –exclaman las dos chicas exaltadas y rojas como un tomate.

- ¡Tsk! ¡Qué malas son! ¡Sólo porque muy apenas tengo no los quieren tocar! –pone expresión de indignada - ¿Pero saben qué? ¡Mi primo dice que hay hombres que las prefieren así porque caben en una mano!

_- Ahora que lo pienso comparada con Saya, Kasuga y las demás del montón _–Yuki toma sus senos entre sus manos - _¡Yo las tengo más grandes! _ -se pone en cuclillas haciendo circulitos en el piso toda deprimida - _¡Tal vez Lavi-kun odie los pechos grandes y por eso no se fija en mí! _–se deprime aún más siendo rodeada por un aura triste y oscura.

- Yu…Yuki-chan –Lenalee y Airi la ven con una gota de sudor a una deprimida Yuki - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada –se limita a responder sin salir de su depresión.

- ¡Huelo a bebé recién bañado! –exclama Airi siendo rodeada por un aura brillante. Lenalee la mira con una gota de sudor mientras Yuki sigue sumida en su depresión pensando que a Lavi le gustan las chicas con poco busto.

* * *

Yuki va subiendo las escaleras que conducen a la azotea cargando su bento, abre la puerta sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro y un olor a tabaco llena sus fosas nasales. Busca con la mirada el origen del olor, viendo a Tyki de espaldas a ella recostado en el barandal, usando ahora un pantalón negro, camisa manga larga blanca, cinturón y zapatos negros.

- Fumar está prohibido en el instituto…Mikk-sensei.

El moreno se da la vuelta viendo a Yuki mirarlo con seriedad, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibuja en su rostro.

- ¡Hola, Yuki-chan! –saluda alzando una de sus manos.

- Es Hiwatari para usted, no me haga repetirlo por favor.

- ¡Que severa eres conmigo! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

- Sólo le salvé de ese percance anoche. Además aquí somos maestro y alumna, esas familiaridades y confianzas no son permitidas.

- ¿Sabes? ¡Eres una chica interesante! –Yuki alza una ceja no entendiendo.

Lavi abre con tranquilidad la puerta de la azotea y al abrir el ojo queda estático al ver a Yuki y Tyki recostados en el barandal dándole la espalda, pero al estar la muchacha viendo al moreno pudo notar como le sonreía, se le notaba que se estaba divirtiendo.

Junior aún no entiende porque esa escena le molestaba de sobremanera, sentía su sangre hervir y unas ganas de partirle el rostro a Tyki se apoderaron de él, lo único que lo frenaba es que el moreno es un profesor y ante todo le debe "respeto".

_- ¡Definitivo! ¡Odio a ese tipo!_

Yuki se da la vuelta al oír la voz de Lavi llamarla.

- Yuki-chan

- ¡Lavi-kun! –Tyki notó perfectamente el tono alegre que usó al llamarlo además de que sus ojos reflejaban felicidad - ¡Te tardaste! ¿Qué tanto hacías? –lo mira con reproche.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Tuve que hacerle un favor a un profesor! –le contesta sin dejar de mirar seriamente a Tyki.

Gesto que devolvió el moreno, pero éste lo hacía con burla y diversión.

_- ¡Así que esos dos tienen fuertes sentimientos por el otro! Una de dos: ¡O aún no se declaran! ¡O aún no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos al estar cegados por la venda de la amistad! _–la sonrisa divertida de Tyki se amplía fastidiando de sobremanera a Junior.

- ¿Allen-chan y Lena-chan dónde están? –pregunta Yuki.

- No deben de tardar

- ¡Bueno Yuki-chan! ¡Nos vemos luego! –se despide Tyki con un movimiento de mano, al pasar por el lado de Lavi lo mira de reojo con burla y reto, mirada que le devolvió Junior pero molesta.

- ¿Se ve qué te llevas muy bien con el nuevo profesor? –comenta Junior escuetamente sonriendo irónicamente.

- ¿Eh? ¡No en realidad! –se lleva un dedo al mentón - ¡Simplemente que dice cosas que me divierten! –lo mira ingenuamente.

- Ummm –voltea la mirada a un lado fastidiado.

- ¿Por qué tan molesto, Lavi-kun?

- No lo estoy -dice cortante acercándose a ella.

* * *

Se encuentran Yuki, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee y Airi quién fue invitada por las chicas a que comiera con ellos, sentados formando un círculo en la azotea.

- ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda –todos voltean a ver al albino curiosos - ¡Yuki-chan tal parece que terminé enseñándote una importante lección! –la mira sonriendo pícaro.

Yuki lo mira al no entender sus palabras pero luego de recordar como ella le dijo que primero le diera el ejemplo al declarársele a Lenalee y ella quizás lo imitaría, sus mejillas adquirieron un divertido tono rosado.

Desvía su mirada no pudiéndosela mantener al albino quien la ve divertido. Los otros tres ven intrigados la escena no entendiendo lo que pasa.

- Allen…Ya deja de ver así a Yuki-chan ¿no ves que la pones nerviosa? –regaña Lavi posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

El sonrojo de Yuki aumenta al ver como el pelirrojo le sonríe y que su rostro está muy cerca del de ella.

- ¡No te preocupes Yuki-chan! ¡No dejaré que el moyashi te siga molestando! -dice divertido posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

- ¡ES ALLEN NO MOYASHI, BAKA USAGI! -grita el albino fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

Cuando la sonrisa de Junior se amplió tal fue el nerviosismo que terminó desmayándose con el rostro completamente rojo que fácil competiría con el cabello de Lavi.

- ¡Yuki-chan! –exclama alarmado al ver a su amiga desmayada con los en espiral.

Los otros tres rieron divertidos ante la escena. Lavi terminó acostando a Yuki colocando la cabeza de ella sobre sus piernas. En lo que la chica recupera la consciencia decidieron empezar a comer.

- ¡Por cierto, Lavi! –llama Airi luego de pasar bocado, el nombrado al estar tomando de su gaseosa la miró por encima de la lata - ¿Te gustan las chicas con pechos grandes o pequeños?

Ante semejante pregunta Lavi escupe la bebida en un chorro. Allen se empezó a atragantar con la comida empezándose a asfixiar.

- ¿A-ah? –logra articular Junior con el ojo en blanco un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y un tic tanto en la comisura de sus labios como en el ojo.

Allen sigue ahogándose con la comida, con Lenalee a su lado dándole pequeños tragos de agua tratando de ayudarle a pasar la comida y evitar que se asfixie.

- ¿Pe…pensé que moriría? –logra decir dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

- ¿Me podrías repetir la pregunta? ¿Creo qué no escuché bien? –pide Lavi limpiándose un oído para verificar que nada obstruye su canal auditivo.

- Te pregunté si prefieres a las chicas con pechos…

- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Escuché bien! ¡No sigas por favor! –la detiene poniendo una mano al frente desviando su mirada a un lado empezando a sudar frío, lográndole sacar una sonrisa divertida a Airi.

Yuki sigue inconsciente reposando su cabeza en las piernas de Lavi, completamente ajena a la situación incómoda en la que ahora se encuentran sus amigos gracias a las preguntas de la peli-violeta.

- Yo…yo no me fijo en esos detalles –Allen y Lenalee lo miran sin creerle.

- Claaaro –suelta Airi irónica - ¡Ustedes los hombres lo primero que le ven a una mujer son sus senos y luego su trasero!

- ¡En todo caso! ¡¿A ti qué te importa cómo me gusten las chicas?

- No es que me importe. Es simple curiosidad.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el bochorno que les hizo pasar Airi a los chicos en la azotea. La peli-morada en ese tiempo se dedicó a investigar más sobre Kanda Yuu, logrando averiguar que es el capitán del club de karate del cual es miembro Yuki. Así que disfrazando su interés por él con simples preguntas triviales le logró sacar gran información a Yuki sobre el peliazul.

Kanda se encuentra caminando hacia la entrada del instituto con el maletín colgando de su espalda, ve a Airi recostada en el muro cruzada de brazos más ignora su presencia siguiendo con su andar.

- Kanda Yuu-senpai ¿no es así? –el joven detiene su marcha volteando a ver de reojo a la chica quién lo mira divertida.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta cortante.

- Shirayama Airi y… -se acerca a él quedando a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del peliazul - ¡Me estás empezando a interesar mucho! –termina de decir para luego estampar sorpresivamente sus labios con los de él.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Que les pareció el cap? Particularmente a mi me gustó mucho, me divertí mucho escribiendo sobre Tyki y Airi, también sobre el trauma que le genero Airi a Yuki, la aparición de Komurin II y el poder de las feromonas de Tyki-sensei xD. Que dicen de la leve escena Lavi-Yuki a mi me fascino a que son monos esos dos? *o***

**No me cansaré de agradecerle a Nee-san, Lavi-Hime y Poppy-chan por sus review es lo que me motiva a seguir con el fic. También les doy la bienvenida a Noemi-Prosopon, -alehapinny y a Darlyn phantomhive que sus reviews me encantaron, espero leerlos de aqui en adelante n.n**

**Se cuidan!**

**Las quiero!**

**Atte: Kaoru Usagi  
**


	8. Mar, calamar asado, bikinis ¡Acosos!

Kanda observa con los ojos ensanchados como es besado por Airi sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios. La chica tiene sus manos posadas en los hombros del peliazul.

Yuki va saliendo en compañía de Lavi, Allen y Lenalee conversando amenamente. La castaña por inercia mira de reojo al frente, como si nada regresa su mirada a Lavi prestando atención a lo que dice. Luego de caer en cuenta, dirige de nuevo su mirada a la entrada ensanchando los ojos, los que la acompañan al ver la reacción de la muchacha dirigen su atención a la entrada, las reacciones de ellos no fueron muy distintas a las de Yuki.

Kanda por fin reacciona frunciendo el ceño apartando de forma brusca a Airi la cual se relame los labios sonriendo pícara mirándolo de forma penetrante y coqueta, no intimidándose por la asesina y peligrosa mirada que le dedica Yuu.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa maldita loca? –sisea sumamente enojado y aunque no lo aparentara por dentro sigue sorprendido y algo avergonzado, una chica –loca y de paso acosadora- que no conoce, de la nada dice que le interesa y con descaro lo besa.

- Yuu-senpai déjeme decirle que me gustan sus labios –lo mira coqueta sonriendo divertida posando uno de sus dedos en sus propios labios.

- En primera: no me llames por mi nombre –cualquier persona en el lugar de Airi se hubiera muerto del miedo ante la mortal mirada de Kanda –Y en segunda: repite lo que acabas de hacer y te mato.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yuki, Lavi, Allen y Lenalee ante el tono sádico y aterrador que usó el peliazul.

- ¡No sabe lo que me excita oírte hablar así! ¡Y esa mirada me fascina, Yuu-senpai! –su sonrisa se agranda y ante el tono burlón que usó Kanda sólo atinó a gruñir cabreado de que esa loca esté jugando con él.

- ¿Cómo te puede excitar eso? ¿Acaso estás loca? –los dos voltean viendo a Allen mirar a Airi como si fuera un bicho raro. Los demás están viéndolos de manera incrédula.

Allen quita su mirada de Airi para posarla en Kanda viéndolo de burlón con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios, el peliazul como respuesta lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Allen creo que con lo del otro día en la azotea nos quedó más que claro que Airi no está muy cuerda que digamos –argumenta Lavi relajando su expresión.

Lenalee asintió estando de acuerdo, con lo de las duchas sospechaba que a la peli-morada le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos y con lo de la azotea lo comprobó.

- ¿Qué pasó el otro día en la azotea? –Yuki los mira sin entender.

Las mejillas de Lavi adquieren un leve tinte rosa, con nerviosismo dice:

- Nada, no le tomes importancia –desvía su mirada. Lenalee lo ve divertido soltando una leve y armoniosa risa.

- ¡Qué lindo te vez avergonzado, Lavi! –las mejillas de Junior se encienden más.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No molestes! –la risa de Lenalee aumente mientras Yuki los mira enarcando una ceja no entendiendo nada.

Una mano se posa en la cabeza de Yuki revolviendo un poco su cabello provocando que un escalofrío recorra su cuerpo. Alarmada se da la vuelta topándose con los profundos y penetrantes ojos dorados de Tyki quien le sonríe de medio lado.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Yuki-chan! –lo dice pausadamente empleando un tono seductor.

Allen y Kanda por estar metidos en una reñida pelea de miradas ni cuenta se han dado de la presencia del moreno, Airi por estar viendo entretenida la pelea tampoco ha notado a su primo. Lenalee mira al profesor con las cejas alzadas en un gesto curioso, por último Lavi que lo ve como si lo quisiera matar.

- Hasta mañana, Mikk-sensei –le responde como si nada sin percatarse del tono seductor que empleó el profesor.

Lenalee sonríe nerviosa con una gota resbalando por su sien, Lavi mira a Tyki burlón sonriendo divertido por su parte al moreno le resbala una gota de sudor mirando de forma incrédula a la muchacha.

_- ¡Tanta ingenuidad tiene que ser un chiste! _ -un tic se le forma en la ceja al ver como Lavi se da la vuelta tapándose la boca para no soltar la carcajada - _¡Maldito mocoso sin un ojo!_

- ¿Lavi-kun? –Yuki mira curiosa como el pelirrojo hace de todo para no reírse - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada…no me hagas caso –le dice tratando de calmar los espasmos de su cuerpo a causa de la risa contenida.

- Jejeje que raro eres -exclama divertida provocando que Lavi suelte la carcajada y a los pocos segundos Yuki lo acompañó contagiada por la risa de Junior.

_- Por alguna razón no sólo me estoy enojando sino también deprimiendo _–el tic en la ceja de Tyki se intensifica.

- ¡ME LARGO! –exclama Kanda antes de que la poquísima paciencia que le queda se agote y termine haciendo soba a la moyashi y se la de a los perros porque si se lo come él, sólo se indigestará.

Lavi y Yuki pararon su risa y al igual que Lenalee y Tyki voltearon a ver el escándalo protagonizado por Allen y Kanda.

- ¡SI LARGATE QUE AQUÍ NADIE QUIERE VER A UN AMARGADO COMO TÚ! –dice Allen despectivo mirándolo como si fuera una bacteria.

- ¡AHORA NO ME LARGO! ¡¿CÓMO LA VES? –brama Kanda cruzándose de brazos.

Una gota de sudor les resbala a Lenalee, Lavi, Yuki y Tyki mirando incrédulos el berrinche armado por esos dos, por su parte Airi ve a Kanda como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, provocando que un aura brillante la rodee y en su rostro se forme una expresión bobalicona.

Tyki al ver el estado de su querida prima se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

_- ¡Mocosa obvia! _–la mira con los ojos en punto y raya suspirando resignado.

- ¡Kyaa ya no lo resisto más! ¡Ven a mis brazos Yuu-Yuun! –Airi se lanza hacia él con los brazos extendidos siendo rodeada aún por el aura brillante.

Kanda rápidamente se quita y Allen retrocede un par de pasos para no ser alcanzado por la chica mirándola como un bicho raro, ya que quedó abrazando el aire con los labios parados, su aura más intensa y la verdad su expresión bobalicona le empezaba a dar miedo.

Tyki se golpeó nuevamente la frente con la palma de la mano, empezando a sentir por primera vez pena ajena y todo por los shows de su prima.

- ¡Tsk, molestia! –Kanda da media vuelta empezando a caminar.

- No me digas así Yuu-Yuun…Lastimas mis sentimientos –Airi empieza a seguirlo haciendo un puchero.

- ¡NO ME SIGAS! ¡Y NO ME DIGAS YUU-YUUN! –grita volteándola a ver acelerando su paso.

- ¡Qué cruel eres! –la chica también acelera su paso y pese a tener expresión de reproche su mirada refleja un brillo de diversión.

- Esa mocosa –un suspiro sale de los labios de Tyki, el cual empieza a caminar.

- Lenalee –llama Allen mirándola con ternura extendiendo su mano derecha en muda señal de que la tome.

La peli-verde se sonroja levemente por la sonrisa que le dedica el albino, con pasos lentos se acerca tomando con su mano temblorosa la de Allen.

- Ya tenemos poco más de una semana de una semana siendo novios y todavía te pones nerviosa por tomarnos de la mano –dice algo divertido pero sin quitar esa ternura y cariño de su mirada - ¡Qué linda! –halaga acariciándole la mejilla con parsimonia.

- ¡Mou Allen-kun, es vergonzoso! –hace un puchero con las mejillas sonrojadas - ¡Y Yuki-chan y Lavi nos están viendo! –su sonrojo aumenta bajando la mirada sin dejar de sentir la suave caricia que le brinda su novio.

- ¡Por nosotros no se contengan! Además a Yuki-chan les encanta verlos así –dice divertido señalando a la oji-azul que ve a la parejita con estrellitas en los ojos – Para ella es como si estuviera viendo una telenovela –sonríe burlón mientras a los otros dos les resbala una gota de sudor en la sien.

- ¡Qué lindos! –chilla Yuki tal cual fan - ¡Al verlos me dan ganas de tener un novio! –exclama emocionada sin notar que Lavi frunció el ceño.

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Estás muy chica para tener novio! –regaña viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡¿Eh? –no pudo continuar con su berrinche ya que algo pasó por su lado muy rápido creando una fuerte corriente de viento.

- ¡MI LINDA LENALEE-CHAN NII-SAN YA TERMINÓ DE TRABAJAR VOLVAMOS A CASA! –exclama todo meloso quitando la mano de Allen de un manotazo.

- ¡No se preocupe Komui-san! ¡Invité a Lenalee a dar una vuelta! ¡Le prometo que la tendrá sana y salva en su casa temprano! –dice Allen sonriéndole amable.

_- ¡Esa sonrisa de Allen me recuerda a la de Yuki-chan! ¡Dan más miedo así que enojados! _–la frente de Lavi se tiñe de azul.

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MI LINDA LENALEE ESTÉ CONTIGO A SOLAS! ¡VETE A SABER QUE LE HARAS! –abraza de forma protectora a su hermana mirando a Allen como perro rabioso hasta le gruñe con los dientes en forma de sierra.

- ¡Nii-san! –regaña Lenalee.

- ¡Yo no sería capaz de faltarle el respeto a Lenalee! ¡Así que no insinúe cosas raras por favor! –argumenta Allen ofendido mirándolo con indignación.

- Nosotros mejor nos vamos… ¡Suerte Allen! –dice Lavi cohibido arrastrando a Yuki con él.

* * *

Los exámenes finales habían terminado junto a las clases remediales de verano. Yuki se había salvado de asistir a remediales ya que Lavi y Lenalee la ayudaron a estudiar las materias donde no iba muy bien.

Ahora todos los estudiantes y algunos profesores junto al director y el sub- director de Black Order se encuentran dentro de los autobuses que los llevarán al campamento de verano en la playa.

Al llegar a la playa uno a uno empiezan a bajar del bus, en esta ocasión las chicas van vestidas por un short a medio muslo negro y una playera blanca sin mangas y un gorro atrás con la insignia del instituto en el lado izquierdo del pecho, medias blancas unos centímetros arriba de los tobillos y tenis negros.

Los chicos visten casi iguales, sólo que su playera es de mangas cortas y en la parte inferior bermuda hasta las rodillas algo holgada de color negro.

- ¡Bien chicos! –todos voltean a ver a Reever quién les habla a través de un megáfono - ¡Luego que se instalen en las cabañas pueden ir a nadar a la playa! –los gritos y exclamaciones de emoción no se hicieron esperar por parte de los alumnos - ¡Tyki-sensei! –regaña al moreno por haberle quitado el megáfono.

- ¡Chicas asegúrense de vestir lindos bikinis! –dice coqueto guiñándoles un ojo, provocando que muchas se desmayasen o simplemente chillarán de emoción viendo soñadoras al oji-dorado.

- ¡Strike! –Lavi apoyó la idea de Tyki con su único ojo en forma de corazón imaginándose rodeado por todo un harem de chicas usando sexys y sugerentes bikinis.

Los pensamientos del resto de los chicos no diferían mucho de Junior, todos estaban sonrojados, la mayoría con hemorragias nasales, al verse en una situación similar a la que se imaginó Lavi.

Allen también está sonrojado y en la lela al imaginarse a Lenalee en traje de baño. Airi por su parte empezó a tener fantasías con el cuerpo semidesnudo de Yuu donde terminaban detrás de una roca en una escena no apta para menores de edad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Kanda al mismo tiempo que un mal presentimiento lo albergó, sensación que aumentó al sentirse observado, disimuladamente paseó su mirada por todos los estudiantes hasta hacer contacto visual con Airi la cual lo mira con expresión bobalicona. El peliazul empezaba a sentirse como si estuviera siendo violado por esa mirada lasciva que le dedica la peli-morada. Como nota mental se apuntó el cerrar la puerta de su cabaña con candado, algo le decía que esa loca acosadora iría a por él en las noches para intentar violarlo. Claro en ningún momento Yuu quitó su expresión de indiferencia, a pesar que por dentro se sentía algo asustado.

- ¡Los estudiantes usaran el traje de baño escolar! ¡Así que no haga esas sugerencias indecentes Tyki-sensei! –regaña Reever arrebatándole el megáfono.

- ¡Buu, es un aburrido Reever-san! –se queja Tyki haciendo un puchero de inconformidad.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! –lo secunda los chicos, ya que el sub-director acaba de arruinarles sus hermosas fantasías de verano.

- ¡Consígase una novia y deje de ser tan amargado! –exclama Lavi con puño en alto.

- ¡Bien dicho Bookman! –felicita Tyki estando totalmente de acuerdo.

Lenalee, Yuki y Kanda escuchaban y observaban todo con una gota de sudor resbalando por sus nucas, extrañamente el ambiente se había convertido en una revuelta de los estudiantes apoyados por Tyki en contra de Reever.

Allen aunque no lo aparentara se sintió algo decepcionado porque no verá a Lenalee usando un lindo bikini pero se consoló pensando que la peli-verde igual se verá linda con el bañador escolar. Airi ni se inmutó ya que de igual forma verá a Yuu semidesnudo, por lo que ahora sonríe divertida ante la revuelta que acaba de armar su pervertido primo.

- ¡YA CALLÉNSE PULPOS PERVERTIDOS! ¡CÓMO SI FUERA A PERMITIR QUE VEAN A MI LINDA LENALEE CON UN SUGERENTE BIKINI! ¡ELLA NO MOSTRARÁ MÁS PIEL DE LO ESTRICTAMENTE NECESARIO! –grita Komui por el megáfono haciendo que todos se tapen los oídos con molestia sintiendo que se quedarán sordos ante el alboroto del director.

Yuki mira nerviosa de reojo a Lenalee la cual tiene la mirada ensombrecida por su flequillo además que el aura oscura que la rodea la está intimidando. Komui también notó el estado en el que está su linda hermana por lo que pone su mejor cara de niño bueno. No obstante se les heló la sangre al ver la mirada hostil que mostró la peli-verde la cual da media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Komui se arrodilla empezando a hacer círculos todo deprimido porque su hermanita lo miró feo, Yuki fue tras de su amiga para aplacarle sus ánimos, todavía algo asustada por la mirada de ella.

* * *

- ¡EL MAR! –exclaman Yuki y Lenalee frente al mar alzando sus manos emocionadas. Usando el bañador escolar que tiene la insignia en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

- ¡CALAMAR ASADO! –las secunda Allen en el mismo estado. Usando el bañador escolar al igual que el resto de los chicos. Consiste en un short negro hasta media pierna con la insignia en el extremo inferior de la pierna izquierda.

- ¡CHICAS EN BIKINI! –Lavi pasea su mirada por las chicas que no son del instituto usando diversos modelos de traje de baño.

- ¡BUBIS REBOTANDO! –Souji ve con morbo a un par de chicas jugando volley en la playa, con sus senos rebotando al compás con que golpean la pelota de playa.

- ¡EL PARAISO! –exclaman Lavi y Souji con Tyki secundándolos.

Yuki y Lenalee miran a los tres hombres con los ojos en punto y raya, Airi sonríe de medio lado burlona y Allen sonrojado reparando en esos detalles que se le pasaron por alto.

- ¡Son unos pervertidos! –dice Yuki sin dejar de mirarlos con desaprobación.

- ¡Oh, Yuki-chian! –exclama Souji acercándose a la chica la cual retrocede con precaución - ¡Acabo de imaginarte en bikini! ¡Y déjame decirte qué te ves genial! –pone expresión pervertida escaneando su cuerpo con morbo.

Lavi y Tyki se hicieron a un lado para que el pelinegro pudiera salir volando con tranquilidad ante el puñetazo que le propino Yuki, la cual está con el ceño fruncido y una vena palpitando en su sien.

- ¡Ven Allen! ¡Vamos a enterrarte en la arena! –propone Airi jaloneando al albino.

- ¡Yo te ayudo! –se ofrece Lenalee siguiéndolos.

- ¡Iré a ver que ningún estudiante esté rompiendo las reglas! –Tyki se aleja silbando con despreocupación.

- ¡Y yo iré por un raspado para enfriar mi cabeza! –Yuki se da media vuelta caminando a grandes zancadas.

Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia viendo como todos se alejan dejándolo sólo. Gira sobre sus talones caminando por la playa con las manos cruzadas detrás de su nuca.

Souji se encuentra con la cabeza enterrada en la arena, con Keiji tomándolo de los pies y jalándolos para desenterrarlo. Acostados en una silla playera están Ryuji y Yukimura usando lentes de sol observando como el rubio intenta sacar al pelinegro de la arena, mientras toman jugo de frutas tropicales.

* * *

Están Airi, Lenalee y Yuki enterrando en la arena a Allen, quién está de lo más cómodo acostado dejándose hacer, sintiendo lo tibiecito que está debajo de la arena, sólo su mano derecha sobresale la cual sostiene un pincho con calamar asado el cual degusta con felicidad.

Las chicas están de lo más feliz moldeando la arena, haciendo que tome forma del cuerpo de mujer voluptuosa con la cara bobalicona de Allen devorando el calamar.

Kanda está reuniendo a los miembros del club de karate para entrenar en la playa. El correr en la arena es muy buen ejercicio, ya que aumentará la velocidad al igual que la fuerza en las piernas.

- ¡Oye ochibi! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo enterrando al moyashi en la arena y ven para acá! ¡Vamos a entrenar! –una vena se hincha en la sien de Allen.

- ¡Maldito Bakanda! –gruñe molesto fulminándolo con la mirada, pero por la distancia existente entre los dos, dicha mirada no surtió efecto.

- Yuki-chan, Kanda te está llamando –le dice Lenalee.

- Ya lo sé ¡Sólo ignórenlo! –le resta importancia prestándole más atención a enterrar a Allen.

- ¿Con que ignórenlo, eh? –murmura una voz tétrica que le puso la piel de gallina. Yuki voltea viendo a Kanda parado detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! –exclama adolorida con los ojos acuosos al sentir como Yuu la pone de pie jalándole la oreja.

- ¡Deja de quejarte y apúrate! ¡Vamos a entrenar! –la suelta dando media vuelta caminando de nuevo hacia el resto de los miembros.

- Tsk…Estúpido senpai con cabello de nena –murmura rencorosa sobándose la oreja - ¡Mirénlo hasta parece una chica!

- ¡¿Ah? –Kanda hace girar su cuello 180º para mirar tétrico a Yuki a la cual se le erizó la piel como gato.

La chica empezó a correr despavorida por la playa siendo seguida muy de cerca por el peli-azul.

- Sólo Kanda logra asustar a Yuki-chan de esa manera –comenta Lenalee

- ¡Se ve tan genial! –Airi lo mira con expresión bobalicona siendo rodeada de nuevo por un aura brillante.

Ryuji y Yukimura se bajaron un poco sus gafas oscuras observando a una Yuki al borde del llanto ser perseguida por un muy molesto Kanda. El par de chicos juraron ver cuernos en la frente del peli-azul, se tallaron los ojos y al no verlos se encogieron de hombros, pensando que quizás fue sólo su imaginación.

Tyki deja de hacer sus poses sensuales para las chicas que le toman fotos, al verse cubierto por arena producto de la velocidad con que pasó Yuki por su lado huyendo de Kanda.

- ¡HASTA CUBIERTO DE ARENA TE VES GENIAL! ¡TYKI-SAMA! –alaban las chicas mirándolo ensoñadoras con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- ¡Lo sé! –se soba la barbilla sonriendo arrogante, regresando a sus poses sensuales.

_- ¡Esto sin duda es el paraíso! _ -Lavi se encuentra acostado en una silla playera con los brazos cruzados en su nuca usándolos como almohadas, recibiendo gustoso los trozos de frutas que las chicas que lo rodean le dan en la boca.

Empiezan a toser, sobre todo Junior ya que el trozo que le acaban de dar se llenó de arena, luego de que la cortina de polvo se disipó vieron a lo lejos a Kanda ordenándole a Yuki que se detuviera para darle su merecido.

* * *

Se ve a Lavi surfeando con expresión de total concentración. Allen, Lenalee y Airi lo miran sentados en la arena comiendo sandía, los tres alzan las cejas curiosos viendo a la multitud de chicas gritar el nombre del pelirrojo al borde del desmayo. El club de karate se encuentra corriendo por la playa luego de que por fin Kanda dejara de perseguir a Yuki con instintos homicidas.

Yuki al oír la algarabía proveniente de las chicas, mira de reojo hacia el mar viendo a Lavi surfear. Detuvo su carrera contemplando el rostro serio de Junior al surcar las olas, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran quedando en la lela observando detenidamente el cuerpo mojado de Lavi, con las gotas dándole cierto brillo. Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que intentó aplacarlo llevando sus manos a la zona.

_- ¡Lavi-kun me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho! _–niega levemente con la cabeza cerrando los ojos – _¡Es mucho más que eso! ¡Este sentimiento va más allá de un simple "gustar"!_

Sus ojos adquieren un brillo de tristeza, a la vez que arruga la tela del bañador con su puño.

_- ¡Pero no puedo decírselo! ¡Ya que éstos sentimientos podrían alejarme de Lavi-kun! _ -mantiene su mirada fija en la arena – _No le temo a su rechazo…A lo que realmente le temo es a perder su amistad sólo por confesar este sentimiento que sé de sobra que no es correspondido._

Yuki alza de nuevo la mirada fijándola en Lavi, sin darse cuenta que Kanda se encuentra parado detrás viéndola con los ojos brillando tétricamente de un color rojo, con dos pequeños cuernos en la frente y de brazos cruzados. La chica se tensa al oír el tronar de unos dedos, se gira lentamente palideciendo al instante al ver a Yuu con expresión sádica.

- ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! –Kanda frota las sienes de Yuki con sus nudillos, sacándole quejidos de dolor a la chica.

- ¡Esto es para que aprendas a no interrumpir el entrenamiento sólo para ver al conejo idiota como boba enamorada!

- Y-yo… ¡Yo no lo estoy viendo como boba enamorada! –sus mejillas adquieren un fuerte sonrojo.

- Sí claro –musita sarcástico - ¡El entrenamiento termina por hoy! –exclama volteando al ver al resto de miembros, los cuales se dejaron caer con pesadez suspirando aliviados.

* * *

Keiji reunió todas sus fuerzas y da un último tirón logrando sacar a Souji de la arena. El pelinegro ahora se encuentra sentado con los ojos en espiral, tanto tiempo con la cabeza metida en la arena y el escaso oxígeno terminó mareándose, la marca del puño de Yuki aún es visible en todo el centro de su rostro. Keiji se encuentra parado encorvado apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas respirando agitado, le había tomado más de una hora sacar a su amigo de la arena.

- ¡Muy buen trabajo en sacar a danna de la arena! –felicita Ryuji sin nada de emoción en la voz.

- ¡Bastardos! ¡¿Por qué no me ayudaron? –exclama apuntándolos molestos, con los ojos en blanco, dientes en forma de sierra y una vena palpitando en su sien.

- ¡Porque hubiera sido problemático! ¡Y porque no nos dio la gana! –lo miran con obviedad sorbiendo otro poco de su jugo.

- ¡Itte! –exclama Souji atrapando la pelota de playa que lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –se disculpa Airi llegando a su lado arrebatándole el balón. Atrás de ella están Allen y Lenalee.

- Pero si es Shirayama –dice Souji aburrido.

- Pero si es el idiota que enterraron en la arena por más de una hora por ser un pervertido –se burla Airi sonriendo de medio lado, sonrisa que se amplia al ver como el pelinegro la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Por fin terminó el odioso entrenamiento! –exclama Yuki caminando hacia ellos con desanimo.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Yuki-chan? –pregunta Lenalee preocupada.

- No es nada, simplemente estoy cansada –cierra los ojos mientras cubre con su mano un bostezo, burbujitas de lágrimas se asoman por la comisura de sus ojos.

- Todavía queda una hora para el almuerzo. ¿Por qué no vas a las cabañas y descansas un rato? Igual te aviso cuando sea hora de comer –propone Allen.

- Te haré caso. ¡Gracias Allen-chan! –las da sonriéndole gentilmente.

- Tsk, ochibi con poca resistencia –bufa Kanda acercándose a ella.

Yuki lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Por todo lo que corrí en la playa, sería anormal sino estuviera cansada!

- ¡Pues ya eres anormal con la fuerza de elefante que te gastas! –comenta Airi mirándola burlona, Yuki deja de fulminar a Kanda para ahora fulminarla a ella, haciendo que la sonrisa de la peli-morada se agrande.

- ¡Mejor me voy antes de que me irrite más! –empieza a caminar en dirección a las cabañas con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Qué delicada! ¡No aguanta una simple bromita! –Airi niega levemente con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

Kanda al reparar en la presencia de Airi intentó escabullirse disimuladamente, Allen al darse cuenta de sus intenciones sonríe maliciosamente y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo travieso.

- ¿A dónde vas, Bakanda? –el peli-azul lo fulmina con la mirada al ver como Airi lo volteó a ver.

Un aura brillante rodeó el cuerpo de la chica y en un instante su rostro adquirió expresión bobalicona.

- ¡Yuu-yuun! –los ojos de Airi se vuelven corazones - ¡Vamos al agua a hacer cositas malas! –puso cara de morbo provocando que la frente de Kanda se le tiñera de azul

- ¡Piérdete loca!

- ¡Qué cruel eres! –dice mártir a punto de romper en llanto.

Los presentes lo miran con desaprobación, sin embargo Allen también lo miraba burlón cómo le encantaba joderle la existencia, y para su buena fortuna solita vino a él una chica que le sirve como medio para lograrlo. ¿Y a Kanda le importó qué lo miraran así? ¿Qué creen? Simplemente le valía un rábano.

- ¡Oie loca! ¡Te voy a hacer una pregunta y me la responderás con la verdad!

- ¡Claro, amorcito! –una vena se hinchó en la frente a Kanda ante la estúpida forma de llamarlo.

_- ¿Y se deja llamar loca? ¡No es mentira! Pero aún así… _-el resto miran a Airi con una gota resbalando por su sien.

- ¿Por qué mierdas me acosas? –pregunta mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?

- ¡Si lo fuera no te lo preguntaría, tarada! –exclama Kanda a punto de perder la poquísima paciencia que le queda.

- ¡Lo hago porque me recuerdas a Seiichiro-kun! –lo mira extasiada con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

- ¿Quién es Seiichiro? –pregunta Souji.

- ¡¿No lo conoces? –lo voltea a ver como si el pelinegro acabara de cometer un sacrilegio, provocando que los presentes la miren como la loca que es.

Lavi luego de dejar la tabla de surf en el local de alquiler, camina acercándose a Allen y Lenalee para preguntarles donde está Yuki, puesto que no la ve por los alrededores.

- ¡Pues es el uke en mi anime yaoi favorito! –chilla Airi tal cual fan moviendo su cuerpo como si de lombriz se tratara.

Junior enarca la ceja viendo curioso a Kanda petrificado, Lenalee con los ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa y a los varones con la frente teñida de verde y expresión de asco. El primero en reaccionar es Allen a quien se le infla los mofles para luego soltar la carcajada apuntando a Yuu.

- ¡Bakanda tiene pinta de uke! ¡Con ese pelo de nena no es de extrañarse! ¡Nada más pónganle un vestido y pasará por mujer! –se encorva sosteniéndose el estómago a causa de la risa.

Una gota de sudor le resbala a Lavi en la frente, por lo que alcanzó a escuchar Allen acaba de recibir una buena fuente de burla hacia Yuu y por la expresión de Airi algo le decía que ella era la culpable, ya más tarde se encargará de que se la diga y juntos joderle la existencia al peli-azul.

- Ehm…Lenalee –la chica lo voltea a ver - ¿Y Yuki-chan?

- Está en la cabaña descansando.

- Gracias –las da sonriéndole para empezar a caminar hacia las cabañas.

* * *

Lavi toca la puerta de la cabaña que le tocó a Yuki un par de veces, al no recibir respuesta con mucho cuidado la abre asomándose por la pequeña rendija, encontrando a la chica acostada en la parte baja de la litera usando sólo la playera del uniforme, durmiendo plácidamente con la boca entreabierta por donde deja escapar su pausada respiración, uno de sus brazos se encuentra a un lado de su cabeza y el otro reposando sobre su vientre.

El pelirrojo abre por completo la puerta adentrándose a la habitación, camina hasta quedar frente a la litera, cruzándose de brazos piensa:

_- ¿La despierto o no? _–al ver el rostro tranquilo de Yuki - _¿Cómo que da cosa hacerlo? _–sonríe divertido.

Se pone en cuclillas a la altura de la chica, con su mano derecha aparta unos mechones de cabello que tiene sobre su rostro para luego acariciarle levemente la frente. Lavi cesa su caricia y coloca esa misma mano a un lado de la que tiene Yuki cerca de su cabeza, se irgue un poco empezando a acercar su rostro al de la chica.

Al sentir la respiración de Yuki chocando con su rostro poco a poco fue entrecerrando el ojo, acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos.

**Continuará….**

* * *

**Primero que nada...¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! me había propuesto a subir este cap el sábado, pero como me programaron un parcial para el lunes, pues me pasé la semana estudiando pero ya tenía un poco menos de la mitad del cap escrito. Traté de terminarlo el lunes y aunque me puse a escribir ya casi al final me entró un bloqueo en parte porque noté que el cap no me estaba tan largo como me lo esperaba. Si se fijan este es el más corto que he publicado T~T Pero gracias a Kami ya lo terminé y aqui lo tienen, nuevamente perdon por la tardanza -hace una leve reverencia**

**Ahora pasemos a los comentarios sobre el cap ^w^**

**Qué onda con los acosos de Airi para con Kanda? No sé ustedes pero a mi se me hizo de lo más chistoso, fueron las escenas con las que mas disfrute xD al igual que el miedo que le tiene Yuki a Yuu.**

**Lavi y Tyki...ese par sólo se ponen de acuerdo cuando de perversiones se trata jajaja. Souji? pobrecito estuvo mucho tiempo enterrado en la arena, sólo esperemos que la falta de oxigeno no le haya atrofiado más el cerebro xP**

**Como me encantan las peleas entre Allen y Kanda y eso que esta es la segunda vez que salen en lo que va del fic pero tratare de hacerlas mas seguida.**

**¿Lavi besara a Yuki? ¿Quieren beso entre esos dos? O más bien ¿Quieren que Lavi le robe el beso a Yuki?**

**Pss aunque yo ya lo se (obvio xP) Tendran que esperar hasta el proximo cap para averiguarlo, que si diosito y señora inspi lo permiten estara para el martes que viene**

**Y como no podia faltar...MIS MAS SINCERAS GRACIAS a mis queridas lectoras, sobretodo a las que me dejan sus reviews, diran que canso de tanto que lo repito...pero es la verdad amo leerlos y me divierto mucho con ellos...espero leer sus hermosos comentarios sobre este cap**

**SE CUIDAN!**

**LAS QUIERO!**

**Atte: Kaoru Usagi  
**


	9. ¿Qué te regalo Lavi kun?

Lavi cesa su caricia y coloca esa misma mano a un lado de la que tiene Yuki cerca de su cabeza, se irgue un poco empezando a acercar su rostro al de la chica.

Al sentir la respiración de Yuki chocando con su rostro poco a poco fue entrecerrando el ojo, acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos.

Ya siente sus labios rozar, sus alientos mezclándose le hacían perder el poco control que le queda a Junior, el cual ve con su ojo entrecerrado el tranquilo rostro de Yuki, tan profundamente dormida que no se percata de lo que está a punto de hacer.

- _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Debo separarme! _–contrario a sus pensamientos sus labios no se alejan ni una milésima.

- Mmm…Lavi-kun –Junior se tensa, su pupila se dilata levemente temiendo ser descubierto en esa situación tan comprometedora, por lo cual no mueve ningún músculo y deja de respirar - ¡No puedo comer más! ¡Si lo hago no me quedará espacio para el postre! –habla Yuki en sueños frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Lavi cae de espaldas estilo anime, se irgue quedando sentado estilo indio mirando a la durmiente Yuki con un tic marcado en su ojo y ceja con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- _¡¿Qué mierdas estás soñando? _ -se auto-cuestiona para luego soltar un largo suspiro de resignación.

Se pone de pie acercándose de nuevo a ella, pero ésta vez depositando un corto beso en su frente, para luego caminar hacia la puerta y cerrarla al momento de salir.

* * *

Yuki aún acostada da una vuelta en la cama cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo despertando al instante sobándose la cabeza. Suelta un largo bostezo que hizo que burbujitas de lágrimas se le formaran en la comisura de sus ojos, abre uno de ellos viendo de reojo hacia el reloj despertador que se encuentra en la mesita de noche.

- ¡LAS DOCE Y MEDIA! –el sueño se le esfumó - ¡Ese Allen-chan! –aprieta un puño al a altura de su pecho con una pequeña vena palpitando en su frente - ¡Dijo que me despertaría a la hora de comer! –sale de la cabaña dando un portazo.

Yuki se va alejando de la zona de las cabañas para entrar a la playa exactamente en la zona donde colocaron los largos mesones que sirven como comedor para los alumnos, con una improvisada cocina al aire libre donde Jerry, el cocinero del instituto, prepara el almuerzo.

- ¡De seguro Allen-chan no me despertó para poder comerse mi almuerzo! –dice para sí misma con el ceño fruncido y los mofles inflados.

Llega a los mesones paseando su mirada por todo el lugar hasta dar con una cabeza albina, una peli-verde y una peli-morada muy conocida por ella, así que se acerca a ellos colocándose detrás de Allen.

- ¡Dijiste que me avisarías cuando fuera hora de comer! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste, Allen-chan? –le reclama jalándole una mejilla, el albino deja de comer para empezar a soltar gemidos de dolor.

- Be…betente…bod favod…buele…me edtad haciendo daño. (1)

- No te fuimos a despertar porque pensamos que Lavi lo hizo –dice Lenalee intentando de que su amiga le suelte la mejilla a su novio.

- ¿Lavi-kun? –la mira extrañada soltando la mejilla de Allen, el cual está sobándosela viendo a Yuki rencoroso - ¿Por qué Lavi-kun iría a despertarme?

- Es que como hace rato fue a buscarte a la cabaña, pensamos que lo había hecho –aclara también viéndola con extrañeza.

- ¡Qué raro! No veo a Lavi-kun desde que lo vi surfeando –Airi sonríe divertida.

- ¡Pues si qué raro! –los tres voltean a verla - ¡Da la casualidad que desde que regresó de allá ha andado de lo más pensativo! ¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado? –comenta con dobles intenciones.

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está? –pregunta Yuki.

Airi apunta hacia el peñasco donde está Lavi sentado con las rodillas contraídas hacia su pecho sus brazos apoyados en éstas con las manos entrelazadas donde tiene la barbilla recargada, el viento revolviendo sus hebras carmesíes expresión seria.

Yuki al igual que la mayoría de las chicas de ahí se quedaron viendo al pelirrojo con expresión de bobas enamoradas, ya que esa aura de soledad que emanaba Junior se les hacía de lo más genial. La castaña se cubre la boca con su mano derecha hecha puño para reprimir el "kya" lleno de emoción que quiere escapar de su garganta, sin embargo no deja de ver a Lavi con las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas y con la mirada vidriosa.

La chica sale de su ensoñación parpadeando un par de veces al caer en cuenta de algo, voltea de nuevo hacia sus amigos quienes la miran con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, ante su reciente reacción.

- Lena-chan ¿Me guardarías la comida?

- Claro ¿pero a dónde vas? –pregunta extrañada.

- Iré a ver que le pasa –apunta a Lavi –No es común que esté así de pensativo –sonríe levemente

* * *

- ¿Por qué hice eso? –Lavi se lleva su dedo índice derecho a sus labios acariciándolos levemente - ¿Habría sido capaz de besarla?

Recuerda como casi la besa, como el aliento de la chica chocando con el de él poco a poco le hizo perder el control y cuando los rozó, dios cuando lo hizo quiso probarlos más que nunca y que de no haber sido por el extraño hecho de que su amiga habló en sueños nombrándolo, que por cierto cuando lo hizo se imaginó que ella soñaba cosas nada normales para dos amigos con él, pero ¿cuál fue su sorpresa? Que lo que haya soñado Yuki de él había comida y postre de por medio.

No lo entiende, no entiende qué le está pasando con su amiga, se supone que él la ve como a su hermanita, la niña que Yuuji –que en dios lo tenga en su santa gloria- le encargó que cuidara y alejara de cualquier pervertido que intentara acercársele. Junior parpadea n par de veces cayendo en cuenta de algo:

- _Pero ella ya no es una niña _–su mente evoca cuando la vio por accidente en ropa interior en el momento en que se estaba cambiando – _"ESO" definitivamente no es de una niña _–hace especial énfasis imaginándose los senos de su amiga.

Lavi sale abruptamente de sus pensamientos con un tic en ceja y labios, se revuelve el cabello frustrado y desesperado agachando su cabeza fijando su mirada en el suelo.

- _¡¿En qué mierdas estás pensando Lavi? _–su expresión se relaja cesando su acción - _¿Qué me está pasando contigo, Yuki-chan? _–trae a su memoria la imagen de la chica con súplica, buscando que ella le de las respuestas a todas las preguntas que en estos momentos atormentan su mente.

Junior levanta de nuevo la cabeza ahora fijando su vista al frente, lejos perdida en algún punto del horizonte, el viento hacía danzar sus hebras carmesíes acariciando sus mejillas, por un momento imaginó a Yuki acariciando sus mejillas como suele hacerlo en ocasiones, cierra su ojo concentrándose aún más en las sensaciones que le provocan sus propios pensamientos.

Abre un poco su ojo mirando por inercia hacia su izquierda viendo el rostro de Yuki, parpadea un par de veces sin quitar su mirada de ella, pensando que es producto de su imaginación.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo, Lavi-kun? –su voz lo saca de sus cavilaciones haciéndolo ensanchar el ojo por la sorpresa alejándose de ella por reflejo casi espantado - ¿Qué con esa reacción? –lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una vena hinchada en la frente - ¡Qué grosero!

- Yu… ¡¿Yuki-chan? –exclama apuntándola sin salir aún de la sorpresa.

- No tu abuela –dice irónica - ¡Claro que soy yo! ¡¿Qué acaso de tanto pensar se te terminaron de fundir las neuronas? -se exalta viéndolo molesta.

- ¡Oh abuelita! ¡Reviviste! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! –exclama divertido ya pasada su sorpresa sonriendo socarrón.

- Tonto –suelta un suspiro para luego mirarlo de reojo sonriendo divertida – Toma –le extiende una lata de jugo.

- Gracias –la toma abriéndola para luego beber un poco.

- Ai-chan me dijo que fuiste a buscarme a la cabaña –dice despreocupada viendo tranquila el mar.

Lavi ensancha el ojo soltando el líquido que estaba bebiendo en un chorro empezando a toser.

- Lo hice pero te vi dormida, te veías tan tranquila que no pude despertarte, más sabiendo todo lo que Yuu les hizo correr en la playa –vuelve a tomar de su bebida con una pequeñísima gota de sudor resbalando por su mejilla.

- Ummm…No me esperaba esa consideración de tu parte Lavi-kun –lo mira divertida. Un tic se instala en la ceja del pelirrojo.

- ¿Puedo saber qué maldito concepto tienes de mí? –dice entre dientes viéndola de reojo molesto.

- Es que pensé que no dudarías en vengarte de mis formas ortodoxas de despertarte haciéndome lo mismo.

- ¡Fíjate que no suena mal la idea! –Lavi se soba la barbilla como analizando la idea.

- ¡Yo y mi bocota! –mira hacia el lado contrario con los ojos en punto y raya con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente teñida de azul.

Lavi la mira de reojo sonriendo de medio lado, deja la lata casi acabada en el suelo, se estira un poco alzando los brazos lo más que puede, para luego tumbarse en el suelo con la cabeza en las piernas de Yuki. La chica se sorprende a la vez que un gracioso sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

- Qu… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –exclama nerviosa por no decir apenada.

- Estoy cansado…Tengo sueño –acomoda mejor su cabeza en sus piernas de tal modo que queda mirando de frente el vientre de la muchacha.

- ¿Y por qué no vas a la cabaña a descansar? –sugiere sin que su sonrojo desaparezca.

- ¡Estoy más cómodo así! –dice divertido acurrucándose más de ser posible rozando con su nariz el vientre de Yuki.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, empezando a sentir mariposas en el estómago, sus mejillas más rojas –si es que era posible- haciéndole competencia al cabello de Junior, con su corazón latiendo muy rápido.

- Yuki-chian –la chica baja su mirada viéndolo con los ojos acuosos parpadeando un par de veces dándole un aspecto inocente - ¡Acaríciame! –una gota de sudor le resbala al escuchar el tono infantil que usó Lavi.

- ¿Ah? ¿Te crees un animal o qué?

- ¡Sí! ¡Soy un lindo conejito! ¿ves? –dice juguetón al momento que de la nada un par de orejas de conejo le salieron en la cabeza - ¡Así que acaricia a este lindo animalito! –la mira con expresión de cordero a medio morir y para darle más credibilidad a su actuación parpadeó un par de veces para que una burbujita de lágrima se asomara por la comisura de su ojo.

- ¡Entonces vamos a acariciar a este lindo conejito con mucho cariño! –le sonríe divertida empezando a enredar las hebras carmesíes de su amigo entre sus dedos proporcionándole una suave caricia.

El suave roce empieza a relajar el cuerpo de Lavi tanto que giró quedando acostado boca arriba cerrando su ojo, sintiendo como su amiga desciende su mano hasta posarla en su mejilla derecha, acariciándola lenta y pausadamente, la sube de nuevo delineando con sus yemas su parche. Yuki deja de atender el parche de Lavi para proseguir a acariciar la otra mejilla del pelirrojo, para al cabo de unos segundos volverla a posar en su cabeza revolviendo su cabello.

Lavi terminó cayendo dormido ante las caricias de Yuki y el cansancio producto del surf.

* * *

Yuki sigue sentada con Lavi durmiendo en sus piernas, sus manos desde hace mucho dejaron de acariciar la cabeza de Junior por lo que ahora se encontraban apoyadas en el piso a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sus ojos cerrados con la cabeza levemente alzada, disfrutando de la suave brisa con ese olor salado característico del mar chocando contra su rostro.

Baja la mirada al sentir a su amigo moverse, viendo a Lavi fruncir el ceño señal de que estaba despertando. Junior se sienta quedando frente a Yuki, sin abrir sus ojos aún estira sus brazos lo más que puede soltando un bostezo, contagiando a la muchacha que al segundo siguiente bostezó.

Lavi baja sus brazos y su mano izquierda queda posada encima del seno izquierdo de Yuki, por lo que un sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en las mejillas de la chica.

- _¡Que suavecito! _–comienza a estrujar el seno de Yuki y por seguir con su ojo cerrado a causa de la pereza por recién despertarse no nota como una vena palpita en la frente de la chica sumado a un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda - _¿Me pregunto que será? _–deja de estrujarlo para picarlo con su dedo índice.

Abre el ojo para ver que es la cosa tan suave que está tocando topándose con el pecho de Yuki, lentamente sube la mirada viendo el rostro sonrojado y para nada contento de su amiga fulminándolo con la mirada. Quita rápidamente su mano de ahí empezando a sudar frío por el nerviosismo.

- A…ano…Yuki-chan…no es lo que parece…verás…etto… ¡Seguía medio dormido! ¡No sabía lo que hacía! –trata de justificarse moviendo sus manos frente a su torso.

- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! –grita Yuki golpeando la mejilla de Lavi con su puño mandándolo a volar.

Allen, Lenalee y Airi que están nadando en el mar al oír el grito de Yuki voltearon viendo a Lavi caer de clavada al agua desde el risco.

- ¡Le doy un cien por el clavado! –dice Airi burlona. Allen y Lenalee sólo sonríen nerviosos viendo a Lavi flotando boca abajo en el agua.

Kanda que se encontraba nadando debajo del agua, al momento de sacar su cabeza, con la misma golpea el abdomen de Lavi sacándole el aire y haciendo que ahora quede flotando boca arriba con el ojo en el espiral dejando ver su mejilla hinchada a causa del golpe que le dio Yuki.

- ¡Maldito conejo atravesado! –masculle Kanda entre dientes sobándose la cabeza mientras fulmina con la mirada al inconsciente Lavi.

- ¡Yuu-yun! –oye el grito fangirl de Airi - ¡¿Te metiste para cumplirme mi fantasía de hacer cositas malas en el agua? –un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, voltea mirándola nadar hacia él a toda velocidad.

Yuu ni tonto ni perezoso empezó a nadar también a toda velocidad a su dirección pero pasándola de largo. Airi se detiene por un segundo para poder cambiar de trayectoria, empezando a nadar de nuevo persiguiendo a Kanda quién hábilmente se aleja cada vez más de ella mostrando ser capaz de ganarse una medalla en las olimpiadas.

- ¡Espera Yuu-yun no huyas cariño! ¡Te prometo que no te haré nada que no te guste! ¡Lo disfrutarás en grande amorcito!

- ¡Deja de perseguirme maldita loca acosadora!

Allen, Lenalee y todos que observan la persecución tienen la nuca llena de gotas de sudor con expresión perpleja. Nunca se imaginaron ver a Yuu Kanda huir y de nada más y nada menos que de una chica con deseos de violarlo.

Una ola no tan grande cubre a todos arrastrándolos un poco de su posición actual. Kanda abre los ojos y mira hacia la loca que lo persigue viendo que está tosiendo, sonríe de medio lado pensando que se lo tiene bien merecido, es más que se merece más por atreverse a acosarlo y decirle "Yuu-yun" "amorcito" "cariño". Se estremece de tan sólo pensar en los estúpidos apodos que le dice.

Flotando junto a Airi ve un traje de baño muy conocido para él, parpadea un par de veces sintiendo extrañamente frío de la cintura para abajo, además de que algo le hace cosquillas "allá" abajo. Con su mano derecha se palpa esa zona comprobando lo que ya sospechaba por lo que su frente se tiñe de azul. De todos los malditos lugares, su maldito traje de baño tuvo que escoger flotar junto a la loca acosadora con manías de violarlo. Por lo que ahora viene la pregunta del millón: "¿Cómo mierdas recuperar su traje de baño sin que su acosadora personal descubra que anda completamente desnudo?"

- ¿Are? –Airi toma el short negro alzándolo viéndolo extrañada - ¿De quién es este traje de baño?

La chica mira a todas partes buscando al dueño de la prenda hasta toparse con Kanda, viéndola con el ceño muy fruncido, frente azul y lo más extraño ahí quietecito, cuando debería estar huyendo de ella. Una idea cruzó su mente y aunque sonaba muy descabellada quería comprobar si lo que piensa es verdad o no.

Sonriendo de medio lado mueve el short de un lado a otro, al ver como Kanda sigue el movimiento de la prenda con los ojos. Airi baja lentamente la prenda cubriendo por unos segundos su rostro que cuando es nuevamente visible un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Yuu –no precisamente por el frío que hace debajo del agua- al ver la sonrisa pícara de la chica.

- ¿Lo quieres? –extiende el traje de baño hacia él sonriendo burlona.

- Dámelo –gruñe molesto apretando fuertemente sus puños.

- ¡Sólo si me das un besito! –para las trompas cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños!

- ¡Te equivocas amorcito! –mueve su dedo índice de un lado al otro frente a la altura de su mentón - ¡En mis mejores sueños estás tú encima de mí haciéndome gemir como loca! –Kanda retrocede un paso viendo con la frente teñida de negro la expresión morbosa que puso Airi y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Airi sale de sus sueños húmedos con Yuu nadando lentamente hasta él, que por las condiciones en la que está no puede hacer nada para alejarse de ella. La chica se detiene frente a él. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorre de punta a punta al sentir las manos de Airi acariciar su miembro.

- ¡Quita tu mano! –advierte con tono amenazador pero con ese leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas no infunde el miedo que desea.

- ¡Yuu-yun está bien equipado! –dice Airi con morbo - ¡Incluso más que Seiichiro-kun!

- ¡Deja de compararme con un puto marica que le gusta que se la metan! –exclama fuera de sí.

- ¡Tranquilo Yuu-yun! ¡Yo con gusto me convierto en tu uke para que me penetres con salvajismo y pasión! –lo mira divertida usando un tono orgásmico.

- ¡Ya deja de decir babosadas y… -se corta al sentir como las caricias de Airi sobre su miembro aumentan de intensidad estimulándolo demasiado para su gusto pero debe admitir que el peligro de ser descubiertos se le estaba haciendo de lo más excitante -...quita tu mano! –concluye maldiciéndose internamente porque su voz se entrecortó.

- ¿Seguro quieres que lo haga? –lo mira con una ceja en alto - ¡Porque tu "amiguito" parece disfrutarlo mucho! –sonríe divertida.

Kanda usando el poco autocontrol y cordura que le queda posa su mano encima de la de Airi obligándola a que lo suelte. La chica bufa divertida mientras niega levemente con la cabeza. Se zambulle dándole una señal a Yuu para que meta sus piernas en el short, una vez que lo hizo la chica lo sube hasta la altura en la que el chico tiene sus manos, el cual tomó la orilla del short terminando de ponérselo.

- ¡Te lo regalo por el momento divertido que me acabas de brindar! –hace el signo de amor y paz una vez que saca la cabeza para después nadar de vuelta hacia dónde están Allen, Lenalee y el recién despierto Lavi.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde el campamento en la playa, pero aún así las vacaciones de los chicos no han llegado a su fin. En todos esos días se había citado para pasear, reunirse en la casa de otro, etc. Lo que fuera con tal de pasar el tiempo.

Incluso Lavi las ha aprovechado para sus jugadas, si bien aún no tiene a su chica de turno, si ha tenido sus momentos de pasión con cualquier mujer que haya caído en sus encantos.

En estos momentos se encuentra en el jardín de su casa sentado en el pequeño juego de sillas y mesa, tomando de su vaso de limonada fría mientras la jarra llena hasta la mitad reposa en la mesa. Observa con aburrimiento como su abuelo está podando sus preciados bonsáis.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, cuando estuvo a punto de ir a la casa de su amiga y vecina para invitarla a dar una vuelta o simplemente que prepara palomitas para ponerse a ver películas, su abuelo le dice que desde temprano salió a hacer ejercicios. Sin duda tanta junta con Yuu le está afectando demasiado, ya hasta sale a hacer ejercicios ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se pone a hacer ejercicios en vacaciones?

Llamó a Allen para proponerle el mismo plan que le tenía a Yuki, es decir, que el albino hiciera palomitas para así ambos pasar toda una tarde de hombre viendo películas pero ¿con qué se topa cuando le habla? Si…su albino amigo se encuentra a mitad de una cita con Lenalee. Por lo que le colgó molesto, no sin antes decirle "maldito traidor" dejando al pobre de Allen viendo su celular con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Aunque desde el principio supo que la idea era descabellada igual llamó a Kanda para proponerle pasar una divertida tarde entre hombre viendo películas y en la noche si él quería lo llevaba a un lugar que conoce dónde hay chicas guapas. Pero nada más le dijo "Hola Yuu" y el peli-azul sin más le cortó la llamada. Con un tic en su ceja lo llamó de nuevo y ¿con qué se topa? Si…con la molesta voz de la contestadora.

- ¡Maldita sea estoy aburrido! –exclama Lavi luego de tomarse la limonada que tenía en el vaso de golpe.

El grito logró desconcentrar a Bookman haciéndole cortar accidentalmente su preciado bonsái a la mitad.

- ¡Maldito nieto idiota mira lo que me hiciste hacer! –Lavi no tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando sintió la maceta estrellarse contra su cabeza, haciéndole caer al piso inconsciente con un chichón en la cabeza y el ojo en espiral.

* * *

Airi vistiendo un holgado pantalón de algodón negro y una playera gris que por el tamaño parece de Tyki, se encuentra acostada en el cómodo sofá de su cada con un tazón grande lleno de palomitas junto a este otro lleno de papas fritas y otro lleno de palitos de queso, una caja de pockys de chocolate y otra de fresa. Para finalizar dos litros de refresco de cola light.

Mira entretenida la pantalla la cual reproduce una película de terror. Tyki entra a la sala vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla azul, playera manga corta blanca con detalles en azul, para finalizar unos tenis azules.

Una gota de sudor le resbala en la nuca y pone expresión de asco al ver a su prima tragando como cerda todas esas frituras y palomitas pasando los grandes puñados que se metía a la boca con un gran sorbo del refresco directo de la botella. Al oír un grito desvía su mirada al televisor viendo a un zombie partir con una motosierra a un hombre a la mitad para luego arrodillarse y empezar a comérselo.

- ¿Es así como te diviertes en vacaciones? ¿Tragando como una cerda mientras ves películas de terror sin sentido? –Airi pone pausa a la película y voltea a ver a su primo.

- ¿Qhe thiene? ¡Esh diveshtido! –habla con la boca llena de palomitas haciendo que Tyki se aguante las ganas de vomitar. (2)

- Primero traga y luego habla cochina –más ganas de vomitar le dieron al ver a su prima empinarse de la botella para pasar el puñado de palomitas.

- Dije: ¿Qué tiene? ¡Es divertido!

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Dime

- ¿Dónde mierdas están todas las clases de señoritas que mi tía te obligó tomar? –la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota resbalando en su frente.

- Se me olvidaron desde que llegué a Japón –lo mira con un aura brillante rodeándola sintiéndose dichosa por la libertad que vive hoy en día.

- Otra pregunta.

- Me dijiste sólo una pregunta, pero como ando de buena gente hoy, ándale te contesto la última –le hace el símbolo de amor y paz.

- ¿Sabes dónde vive Yuki-chan? –pregunta decidiendo ignorar el comentario de su prima.

- ¡Sí lo se! ¡Y no te lo diré! –Airi empieza a reírse como villana de telenovela provocando que una gota de sudor le resbale a Tyki en la frente.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta aburrido viendo a la chica asentir con la cabeza - ¡Qué pena! ¡Y eso que te iba a dar este video yaoi que según la linda jovencita de la tienda me dijo que está bien bueno y es difícil de encontrar! –dice como si nada agitando a la altura de su pecho una caja de dvd.

- ¡Te diré la dirección pero dame ese valioso video! –Airi se arrodilla frente a el restregándose en sus piernas tal cual gato, haciendo sonreír a Tyki de medio lado.

* * *

Lavi ya despierto luego del macetazo que se llevó por parte de su abuelo, se encuentra sentado leyendo un libro con la jarra de limonada ya por terminarse. El libro la verdad no se le hacía interesante pero tampoco es como si tuviera mucho por hacer.

Levanta la vista del libro al oír el timbre de la casa de Yuki ser tocado con insistencia, guiado por la curiosidad se pone de pie asomándose viendo a Tyki parado frente a la casa de su amiga tocando el timbre como si se le hubiera quedado pegado el dedo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Tyki voltea viendo a Lavi asomado mirándolo con desdén.

- Hola Bookman ¿cómo estás? –lo mira sonriendo burlón.

- ¿Qué te importa?

- ¿Y Yuki-chan? –pregunta sin dejar de divertirse por las reacciones del pelirrojo.

- Repito: ¿Qué te importa?

- ¿Quién es Lavi? –pregunta Bookman saliendo de la casa viendo al moreno parado frente a la casa de Yuki.

- Soy Tyki Mikk, profesor de deportes de Yuki-chan y Bookman ¡Mucho gusto!

- ¡Lo mismo digo! Soy Bookman, abuelo de Lavi y tutor de Yuki ¿Necesita algo de ella?

- He…Agradecerle como es debido por lo de la otra vez invitándola a tomar algo.

- Ella no está. Salió a hacer ejercicio y no sabemos cuando regresa –dice Lavi con el ceño fruncido con diciéndole claramente que se largue.

- No te preocupes Bookman, la esperaré –le sonríe burlón recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Junior.

- ¿Mikk-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí? –los tres hombres voltean viendo a Yuki parada a unos metros de su casa mirando al moreno extrañada.

La chica viste unas mayas negras hasta las rodillas, un top deportivo celeste arriba del ombligo encima una chaqueta negra, medias blancas con el borde en celeste y tenis blancos. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta, con una toalla rosada alrededor del cuello y un termo negro en su mano izquierda.

- ¡Yuki-chan vine a…

- ¡Yuki-chan! ¡Por fin llegas! –Lavi salta el bajo muro que conforma la cerca de su casa pasando a un lado de Tyki abrazando a la chica.

- ¡Suéltame Lavi-kun! ¡Estoy toda sudada!

- ¡Deja a un lado tu sudoroso estado junto al olor que desprendes! –se separa de ella viéndola dramático sin notar como Yuki lo está fulminando con la mirada - ¡Y ayúdame! ¡Estoy aburrido y no sé que hacer!

- ¿Me decías Mikk-sensei? –pregunta luego de suspirar sintiendo como ahora su pelirrojo amigo la abraza por la espalda con sus brazos alrededor del cuello, lo que no sabía es que el chico fulmina con la mirada a Tyki.

- ¡Vine a pagarte lo del otro día invitándote a tomar algo! –dice dedicándole su mejor sonrisa esa que hace sucumbir a cualquier mujer.

- ¿Lo del otro día? –lo mira extrañada no entendiéndole del todo.

Lavi sonríe burlón aguantándose las ganas de soltar la carcajada mientras Tyki se contiene para no moler a golpes al chico.

- El que me hayas salvado el día que nos conocimos.

- Ah…ya –dice aburrida - ¡No es necesario! ¡Además quedé con Lena-chan en ir a su casa más tarde!

- ¡No te preocupes sólo iremos por una bebida y te traigo de regreso!

- Pero…

- ¡No acepto un no como respuesta!

- ¡Está bien! –suspira resignada haciendo sonreír triunfante a Tyki y que el ceño de Junior se frunza inconforme -Lavi-kun –el chico la mira - ¿Podrías soltarme? –a regañadientes lo hace viendo el ademán que le hizo Tyki para que Yuki se adelantara.

El moreno al pasar por su lado lo mira con superioridad haciendo que unas enormes ganas de golpearlo se apoderen de él. Más al ver como Tyki pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Yuki.

Parte de su enojo se esfuma al ver a la chica pellizcarle la mano para que el moreno quite su brazo, el cual lo hace sobándose la zona afectada.

* * *

Ese mismo día en la tarde luego de que Tyki invitara a Yuki a tomar algo. La chica se encuentra en la habitación de Lenalee, ambas chicas sentadas en unos grandes cojines con cajas de pockys de distintos sabores frente a ellas y dos vasos de refresco de cola con la botella junto a las cajas.

- Mou… ¡La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Lavi-kun! ¡¿Y no sé que regalarle? –exclama Yuki desesperada revolviéndose el cabello.

- ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Algo se te ocurrirá! –anima Lenalee sonriendo nerviosa.

- ¡Es que no entiendes! –la toma de los hombros viéndola exaltada haciendo que a Lenalee le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca - ¡Todos los posibles regalos que le gustan a Lavi-kun ya se lo he dado en cumpleaños y navidades pasadas!

- Debe haber algo que quiera y que aún no se lo hayas dado.

- ¿Se puede saber que es? –la mira interesada.

- No sé –niega levemente con la cabeza –Yo sólo decía.

- ¡Sí no vas a decir nada inteligente mejor no hables! –Yuki la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando en su frente.

- ¡No seas grosera conmigo! –Lenalee la fulmina con la mirada.

Ambas se fulminan con la mirada por unos minutos, para luego suspirar cansadas.

- ¿Qué te regalo para tu cumpleaños? –se tira en el piso quedando acostada boca arriba - ¡Lavi-kun! –cubre sus ojos con su brazo derecho evocando el rostro sonriente de su amigo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**(1) Intenten hablar mientras le jalan la mejilla para que vean que es bien dificil pronunciar algo entendible. Lo se T-T porque el profe de deporte de la primaria solía hacerlo cada que me veia T-T mis pobres mejillitas ToT**

**(2) Igualmente intenten hablar con la boca atascada de comida...Se pasa Airi de cochina xD**

**¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Les gustó? ¡A mí particularmente me reía mucho escribiendo la escena Kanda-Airi y Tyki-Airi! jajaja enserio pobre Yuu se las ve negras con Airi acosándolo aunque ésta vez la chica si se pasó, hasta tocó y manoseó las partes nobles del espadachin O/O**

**Otro que manoseó fue Lavi, pero se pasó de idiota ha tocado y manoseado senos hasta el cansancio y todavía pregunta que es eso tan suavecito jajaja...Pobre del conejito como lo golpearon en este cap xD**

**Como suponen, el próximo cap será dedicado al cumple de Lavi que es el 10 de agosto según la mangaka. Por lo que obviamente subiré el cap ese día o lo intentaré ^^u pero es seguro que la semana que viene hay cap nuevo =D**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Las quiero!**

**Atte: Kaoru Usagi**


	10. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lavikun!

**Este cap va dedicado a Lavi! Ya que como muchas sabrán hoy 10 de agosto es el cumpleaños de este sexy conejito ^o^**

**Y me complace haber sido capaz de terminar y publicar este cap el día de hoy *-***

**La verdad estuve más inspirada de lo normal ¡Lo terminé en un día! ¿Pueden creerlo? por lo que notaran que es el cap más largo que he escrito hasta los momentos**

**¡Que disfruten de la lectura!**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente los personajes de -Man no me pertenecen T~T sino a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Lavi va abriendo el ojo lentamente, parpadea un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se sienta en la cama estirando su cuerpo para alejar toda pereza, con su puño derecho se talla el ojo y con la otra tapa su boca al momento de soltar un bostezo. Mira de reojo el reloj despertador que está en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama.

-Las diez ¿eh? –se pone de pie revolviendo su cabello más de lo que está – Una de las cosas buenas de las vacaciones es que Yuki-chan no viene temprano a despertarme con sus formas ortodoxas –un aura brillante lo rodea.

Se acerca al closet sacando unas bermudas beige y una playera celeste, luego de uno de los cajones del mismo saca un boxer negro, deja las prendas encima de la cama y da media vuelta caminando hacia el baño.

* * *

Lavi está parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Yuki listo para tocarla cuando se abre de golpe mostrando la figura de la chica vistiendo un vestido veraniego amarillo pastel de tirantes, ajustado en el pecho y cintura, la falda holgada hasta medio muslo. Sandalias blancas con cintas entrelazándose en sus tobillos. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta con su flequillo cayéndole en la frente y un mechón a cada lado del rostro. Para finalizar un bolso blanco colgando de su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Lavi-kun? –mira extrañada al chico.

-¡Yuki-chan vamos a dar una vuelta! –la invita sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo siento! –junta sus manos como si estuviera rezando a la altura de su rostro - ¡Quedé con Lena-chan en pasar el día con ella!

-¡¿Eh? –exclama Lavi inconforme - ¡Llevas toda la semana pasándola con Lenalee! –la mira con reproche.

-¡En serio lo siento Lavi-kun!

-¡Ya sé! ¿Ahora me dirás que prefieres pasar más tiempo con Lenalee que conmigo? ¿Qué ahora ella es tu mejor amiga y que yo no te importo? ¡Me siento desplazado! –la mira con un puchero.

-¡¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué estás diciendo? –ahora es el turno de ella de mirarlo ofendida - ¡Nadie ocupará el lugar de Lavi-kun!

-¡¿En serio? –la chica asiente con seguridad - ¡Entonces vamos a dar una vuelta! –sonríe de oreja a oreja provocando que una gota de sudor le resbale a la chica.

-¡Buen intento! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Quedé con Lena-chan! –le pasa por un lado

-¡Vamos no seas mala! –la abraza por la espalda impidiendo que siga su avance - ¡No tengo nada que hacer y estoy aburrido!

-¡Llama a Allen-chan o algunos de tus amigos y haz planes! –le sugiere forcejeando para que la suelte.

-¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Allen me dirá que ya hizo planes con Lenalee!

-¿Cómo va a hacer planes con Lena-chan hoy si yo pasaré todo el día con ella? –lo mira por encima de su hombro con los ojos en raya y punto.

-Cierto –la suelta para sobarse la barbilla con la mano en una mueca pensativa - ¡Pero… -no continúa su frase porque al volver a mirar a Yuki la ve ya fuera de casa despidiéndose de él con un gesto de mano - ¡YUKI-CHAN! –la chica al oír el grito molesto de su amigo saca la punta de su lengua en un gesto travieso.

* * *

Vistiendo un pantalón hasta la rodilla color blanco, una blusa de tirantes lila, zapatillas sin taco del mismo color que la blusa, su cabello recogido en una trenza dejando algunos mechones rebeldes caer en su rostro. Va saliendo Airi de su habitación con expresión de fastidio ya que Yuki la llamó temprano en la mañana pidiéndole que la acompañe al centro de la ciudad a conseguir un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Espejito dime: ¿Por qué soy tan inhumanamente sexy y apuesto? –una gota de sudor le resbala a la chica que al pasar por el baño escucha la voz de su primo hablando sólo.

_-De seguro está en mitad de su ritual diario de belleza _-piensa viendo la puerta con los ojos en raya y punto - _¡Este primo metrosexual! ¡Ahora resulta que se cuida más que yo que soy mujer!_

Airi ensancha levemente los ojos parpadeando un par de veces, para después esbozar una sonrisa traviesa y su mirada brilla con maldad.

Vuelve sobre sus paso y se adentra en una habitación que por la decoración resulta ser la de Tyki, coge la billetera que está encima de la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama cubierta por un edredón color vino. La abre sacando una tarjeta de crédito dorada.

_-¡Ni modo primis! ¡Eso te pasa por no esconder bien tus cosas! _–sonríe traviesa - _¡Te prometo que haré buen uso de esta belleza! _–sonríe de oreja a oreja restregando la tarjeta contra su mejilla.

* * *

Lenalee y Yuki se encuentran sentadas en una banca en una pequeña plaza en el centro de la ciudad. La primera sonriendo nerviosa viendo de reojo a su amiga que cada dos por tres mira su reloj de muñeca con el ceño fruncido, luego de hacerlo se cruza de brazos zapateando con impaciencia.

-Tranquilízate Yuki-chan –aconseja Lenalee - ¡Ya no debe de tardar!

La chica va vestida con una minifalda verde agua, una blusa amarrada al cuello blanca con detalles del color de la falda, sandalias blancas amarradas el tobillo. Su usual peinado de dos coletas altas y un bolso de mano a juego con la falda.

-¡Eso mismo me dijiste hace diez minutos! ¡Quedamos de vernos aquí hace media hora! ¡Sí yo llegué tarde fue porque Lavi-kun no quería dejarme venir!

-¿No te quería dejar venir? –Lenalee la mira extrañada - ¡No parecen cosas de Lavi! –Yuki suelta un largo suspiro mirándola con los ojos en punto y raya - ¿Qué pasa? –una gota de sudor le resbala en la frente

-¡Últimamente Lavi-kun ha estado actuando raro! –otro suspiro escapa de sus labios.

-¿Raro?

-Si…Anda berrinchudo, quiere que pase todo el día con él… ¡Hoy me dijo que te presto más atención que a él y que ya no me importa! –otra gota de sudor le resbala a Lenalee.

-En pocas palabras: ¿Está celoso de mí? –se apunta a sí misma

-No sé si celoso pero por lo que me dijo se siente desplazado por ti

-Esos son celos –Lenalee la ve con los ojos en raya y punto

-La verdad no entiendo su comportamiento.

-¿Y desde cuándo está así?

-Mmm... más o menos desde que vimos a Ai-chan besando a Kanda-senpai en la entrada del instituto.

-Jeee –profiere Lenalee insinuante.

-¿Nani? –Yuki la mira sin entender

-¡Nada! –le sonríe dejando a una Yuki desorientada – _¡Justo cuando Mikk-sensei empezó a coquetear con Yuki-chan! ¡Lavi está celoso! ¡Qué lindo! _-su amiga mira con una gota de sudor como es rodeada por un aura brillante – _Aunque el mismo Lavi aún no sea consciente de sus celos _-su aura brillante se esfuma viendo al frente con los ojos en raya y punto.

-Espero que hoy encuentre un regalo para Lavi-kun –dice Yuki desanimada – Llevo toda la semana buscando un obsequio y nada –deja caer su cabeza pesadamente – ¡Y mañana es su cumpleaños! –un aura deprimente la rodea.

-¡Hoy lo encontraremos! –anima Lenalee - ¡No te desanimes! –Yuki la mira de reojo viendo la sonrisa gentil que le dedica la chica.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Hoy lo encuentro por que lo encuentro! ¡O dejaré de llamarme Hiwatari Yuki! –se pone de pie mirando el horizonte con determinación con el puño derecho a la altura de su pecho.

-¡Entonces ve pensando en un nuevo nombre en caso que no encontremos el puto regalo hoy! –ambas chicas levantan la mirada viendo a Airi caminar hacia ellas.

Yuki mira su reloj de muñeca, regresa su atención a la recién llegada mirándola con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Airi la mire curiosa con ambas cejas alzadas viendo como se acerca a grandes zancadas.

-¡¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? –exclama enojada tomando a Airi por los hombros empezando a zarandearla - ¡Llevamos casi una hora esperándote! ¡Idiota desconsiderada!

Lenalee y varios transeúntes miran la escena con la nuca llena de gotas de sudor, viendo a Airi con los ojos en espiral ser agitada por una furiosa Yuki.

-Creo que voy a vomitar –musita Airi sintiendo su estómago revolverse ante la forma brusca que Yuki la mueve.

-¡Yuki-chan suéltala! ¡La estás mareando! –exclama Lenalee acercándose a ambas.

-¿Eh? –Yuki mira por encima de su hombro a Lenalee soltando a Airi, la cual cae de espaldas al suelo con los ojos en espiral y con mini-yuu girando encima de su cabeza

-¿Te encuentras bien Airi-chan? –Lenalee la mira preocupada.

-¡No Yuu-yun a mí no me gustan los de fresa sino los de mango! –dice aún mareada y los chicos que pasaron por ahí y alcanzaron a oír el comentario de la chica se sonrojaron. (1)

-¿De qué hablas tarada? ¡Ponte de pie y vámonos! ¡Tenemos un regalo que conseguir! –exige Yuki apúntandola con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No seas desconsiderada Yuki-chan! –regaña Lenalee mirándola con desaprobación.

-¡Ella es la desconsiderada! ¡Nos tuvo esperando como pendejas por casi una hora!

-¿Y Yuu-yun? –ambas chicas voltean a ver Airi que está sentada en el suelo mirando a todas partes.

-En su casa supongo –dice Yuki viéndola con los ojos en raya y punto.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si hasta hace sólo unos segundos lo tenía encima de mí como diosito lo trajo al mundo! –niega con la cabeza con expresión de horror, sin darse cuenta que las mejillas se le sonrojaron a Lenalee al igual que las personas que la escucharon.

-¡No inventes! ¡Me dieron náuseas de sólo imaginarme a senpai desnudo encima de Ai-chan! –dice Yuki con los ojos entrecerrados y la frente teñida de azul.

* * *

Las tres chicas van caminando por las tiendas del centro de la ciudad. Yuki viendo los aparadores de todos los locales buscando que regalo comprar, Lenalee haciendo lo mismo y atrás Airi con los brazos cruzados en la nuca con expresión aburrida.

-¿No se porque tanto escándalo por un puto regalo de cumpleaños? –las chicas que van delante de ella la miran de reojo por encima del hombro - Sólo regálale una tarjeta que diga: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" y ya

-¡Prefiero no regalarle nada que comprar una simple tarjeta en cualquier tienda! –Yuki la encara viéndola ofendida.

-Entonces conociendo el lado pervertido de Lavi. Ponte un disfraz sexy, un moño en el cuello de donde cuelgue una tarjeta que diga: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lavi-kun!" –la mira aburrida.

-¡Oh buena idea! –concuerda Lenalee.

-¡Claro que no! –Yuki las mira alterada - ¡No haré eso! Además ¿Qué les hace pensar que a Lavi-kun le gustará eso?

-Lo pervertido que es –dicen al unísono mirando a la chica con obviedad.

-¡Igual no creo que quiera ver a su mejor amiga así! –una capa de tristeza cubre sus ojos.

_-¡Pendeja! ¡No se da cuenta que Lavi alias: el tuerto pervertido está enamorado de ella sólo que el muy pendejo aún no se da cuenta! _–Airi mira a Yuki con fastidio.

_-¡Ahora entiendo porque Yuki-chan y Lavi son tan buenos amigos! ¡Ambos son igual de ingenuos, distraídos y mensos! _-Lenalee la mira con los ojos en raya y punto con una gota resbalando por su frente.

-Sí, si lo que tu digas Yu/Yuki-chan –dicen ambas al unísono agitando su mano restándole importancia.

* * *

Se encuentran Allen y Lavi sentados en el jardín del último con una ponchera llena de agua donde reposan varias sandías. Ambos tienen un pedazo de fruta en las manos, el albino le da un mordisco al suyo para luego escupir las semillas como si fueran balas cayendo regadas en el pasto.

-Enserio Allen –Lavi mira al joven con el ojo vidrioso –Siento que Yuki-chan ya no es la misma conmigo –muerde su trozo de sandía para luego escupir las semillas como lo hizo el albino.

Allen suspira tratando de darse paciencia, desde que llegó ha escuchado a Lavi hablar de la supuesta frialdad y distancia de Yuki para con él.

-Antes en las vacaciones andaba detrás de mí diciendo: "¡Lavi-kun! ¡Lavi-kun! ¡Vamos a jugar!" –una gota de sudor le resbala a Allen al oír a su amigo imitar la voz de la chica –O: "¡Lavi-kun! ¡Lavi-kun! ¡Demos un paseo!" con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la hace ver tan adorable –un suspiro de desánimo sale de los labios de Junior.

-Lavi –llama Allen recibiendo la atención del pelirrojo - ¿Si te das cuenta que estás hablando como un padre que ve a su hija crecer y distanciarse de él? –lo mira con los ojos en punto y raya.

-¡Pero es que así me siento! –hace un puchero - ¡Le he dado los mejores años de mi vida! ¡Y mira como me trata! ¡Dime Allen! –lo toma de los hombros - ¡Dime qué más quiere Yuki-chan que le de! –lo mira exaltado.

-¡Ahora estás hablando como un marido que descubre que su mujer le ha montado los cuernos! –la nuca de Allen está llena de gotas de sudor.

-¡Deberías estar preocupado Allen! –empieza a zarandearlo como poseído – ¡Yuki-chan me engaña con Lenalee! –exclama fuera de sí.

-¡Deja de decir pendejadas! –se safa de él molesto dándole un zape en la cabeza sacándole un chichón.

* * *

Yuki, Lenalee y Airi siguen caminando viendo los aparadores de las tiendas, cabe resaltar que la última va con cara de completo fastidio. La primera desvía levemente la mirada a una tienda y la mirada se le ilumina.

Airi y Lenalee la ven adentrarse a una tienda por lo que suspiran con alivio pensando que su pesada jornada de ya casi tres horas por fin ha llegado a su fin. Observan a través de la vitrina como Yuki abraza contra su mejilla una pequeña caja cuadrada de color azul índigo, para luego dársela a la dependienta para que la envuelva.

-¿Qué le compraste Yuki-chan? –pregunta Lenalee al ver como la chica guarda la pequeña caja en su bolso.

-¡Es un secreto! ¡Lo sabrán cuándo se lo vean a Lavi-kun! –dice sonriente.

-¡Maldita egoísta! –Airi la mira con reproche - ¡Después que nos tuviste casi tres horas dando vueltas no nos dirás que regalo le compraste!

-¡No! –se da media vuelta siguiendo su camino con las otras dos siguiéndola mientras la miran con los ojos en raya y punto.

Van caminando por una zona de artesanos que ofrecen sus mercancías en alfombras extendidas en el piso.

-¡Oiga señorita! –Yuki voltea a ver al artesano que llamó su atención - ¿Le gustaría comprarme algo? –el hombre se soba las manos típico gesto de comerciante.

Yuki mira el inventario del hombre deteniéndose en las bandanas que tiene, de entre el montón saca una negra con detalles en rojo.

_-¡De seguro se le verá bien a Lavi-kun! _-sonríe imaginándose al chico usarla.

-¿Otro regalo para Lavi? –la chica voltea viendo a Lenalee.

-¡Si! ¡Pienso que se le verá bien!

-Primero no tenías un regalo para él, ahora resulta que ya tienes dos –Airi tiene una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¡No tiene nada de malo! –Yuki agita la mano restándole importancia - ¡Señor me llevo esto!

* * *

-¡Señoritas! –las tres chicas que estaban caminando comiendo un cono de helado se detienen al ver a un joven con una pancarta y cinta en la cabeza promocionando un sorteo - ¿Les gustaría probar su suerte?

-No gracias –dice Airi cortante caminando de nuevo.

-¡Yo sí quiero! –exclama Yuki haciendo que Airi detenga el paso en el aire.

-Yuki-chan –Lenalee la mira como diciéndole que se vayan.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Además me siento con suerte! –Airi y Lenalee se ven entre sí para luego suspirar resignadas.

-¡Bien! ¡Déle vuelta a la manilla haciendo girar la caja y veamos que se gana! –exclama el hombre emocionado.

-Tal como le indicaron Yuki toma la pequeña manilla dándole vueltas, del pequeño orificio de la caja sale una pequeña bolita color azul.

-¡Qué mal! ¡No saqué la dorada! –Yuki sostiene la bolita entre sus dedos con desilusión.

-¡Te lo dijimos! –Lenalee y Airi la miran con los ojos en raya y punto.

-¡Aquí tienes tu premio! ¡Dos entradas para el parque de diversiones para el día de mañana! –el hombre le entrega un par de boletos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Yuki los toma dándole las gracias a la vez que hace una leve reverencia. Las tres siguen su camino.

-¡Ahora que lo veo! ¡No es tan malo el premio! –sonríe viendo los boletos - ¡Se los daré a Lavi-kun!

-¡Insisto! –Airi se soba el puente de la nariz - ¡Primero no tenías regalos y ahora le darás tres!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Airi se detiene en seco cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. Si está en lo cierto ya tiene planes para mañana, lleva su mano derecha al bolsillo delantero de su pantalón –donde guarda la tarjeta que le quitó a Tyki-

-¡Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer! –Yuki y Lenalee voltean a ver a la peli-morada asintiendo con entendimiento - _¡Mañana será un día muy divertido!_

* * *

-¡Hasta que llegas señorita! –Airi levanta la mirada viendo a su primo sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

Tyki viste un mono azul oscuro holgado y una musculosa blanca. Observando a su prima dejar varias bolsas en el sofá.

-¡Nee, primis! ¡Vamos al parque de diversiones mañana! –sonríe socarrona mostrándole dos entradas.

-¡Me niego! –dice firme ¡Dime una sola razón por la que deba ir contigo mañana a un lugar lleno de mocosos molestos!

-Yu-chan irá –desvía su mirada a un lado restándole importancia.

-¡Dame esas entradas! –extiende su mano haciéndole una seña con ésta para que se las de – Por cierto ¿Tú regalando algo? ¿De tu propio dinero? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la tarada de mi prima?

-¡No las compré con mi dinero! –hace el signo de amor y paz - ¡Lo hice con esta belleza! –saca la tarjeta dorada pegando su mejilla a ella.

Tyki ensancha los ojos, se pone de pie como si de un resorte se tratará y corre hacia su habitación, al entrar toma su billetera que está en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, la revisa y efectivamente tal como temió su preciada tarjeta de crédito no está. Pega la carrera de regreso a la sala viendo a su "adorada prima" –nótese el sarcasmo- parada donde la dejó sonriéndole con burla. Una vena se hincha en su frente y fulminándola con la mirada grita:

-¡MALDITA MOCOSA RATERA! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE ROBARME MI TARJETA?

-¡Fue bien fácil! ¡Lo hice mientras estabas en tu sesión de belleza en el baño! –admite con descaro sonriendo divertida.

Tyki a grandes zancadas se acerca al mueble con gavetas que está junto a la puerta, abre uno de los compartimientos sacando su infaltable martillo de hule rojo.

-¡CÓMO ME ENTERE DE QUE ME DEJASTE SIN FONDOS! ¡VAS A VER LO QUE TE ESPERA!

Comienza a darle martillazos en la cabeza a diestras y siniestras ignorando como su prima llora desconsoladamente, la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo total sabe que no le hace daño, además que conoce a la perfección lo dramática y exagerada que es. En estos momentos sólo necesita liberar todo el enojo causado por Airi y que mejor forma de hacerlo si no es agarrarla a martillazos.

* * *

Es un nuevo día, las aves cantan, los niños corretean por las calles, las amas de casa reunidas contándose los chismes de la cuadra, perros ladrando mientras persiguen gatos. Si…un día como cualquier otro.

Yuki vistiendo un short a medio muslo color beige con una blusa de tirantes color celeste se encuentra sentada frente al espejo peinando su cabello tarareando una canción de lo más feliz, desvía su mirada a la pared junto a la cómoda viendo en el calendario la fecha 10 de agosto encerrada en un círculo rojo cuyo interior tiene escrito "Cumple de Lavi-kun", los días anteriores están tachados con una cruz roja. Regresa su mirada al espejo para luego bajarla viendo la pequeña cajita forrada, una pequeña bolsa de regalo y el par de entradas. Sonríe de oreja a oreja con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, termina de cepillarse el cabello atándolo en una media coleta con un listón celeste. Se pone de pie tomando la pequeña bolsa y las entradas.

* * *

Lavi está profundamente dormido todo desparramado en su cómoda y calentita cama, totalmente desarropado mostrando su pijama que consiste en un short hasta la rodilla verde oscuro y una musculosa en un tono más claro. Abraza una almohada la cual se encuentra mojada por la baba que escurre de la boca de Junior.

La puerta de su cuarto se abre lenta y silenciosamente de la cual se asoma la cabeza de Yuki que al ver a su amigo profundamente dormido sonríe cerrando los ojos. Termina de adentrarse cerrando la puerta tras de sí con sumo cuidado para que el chico no se despierte.

Coge impulso y se acerca a la cama corriendo saltando y aterrizando sobre el abdomen de Lavi el cual se sienta por inercia y antes de siquiera gritar del dolor y lanzar maldiciones a diestras y siniestras siente como un cuerpo se estrecha contra él en un abrazo.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LAVI-KUN! –exclama Yuki de lo más feliz rodeando el cuello de su amigo con sus brazos.

_-¿Feliz…Cumpleaños? _–dirige su somnolienta mirada al calendario de su pared comprobando que efectivamente ese día cumple años.

-¿Lavi-kun? –se separa de él mirándolo interrogante.

-Tú… -Lavi tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja - ¿No encontraste una manera más sutil de despertarme?

-Pero es el cumpleaños de Lavi-kun –lo mira con ojos vidriosos - ¡Y quería ser la primera en felicitar a Lavi-kun! –parpadea un par de veces a la vez que lleva su puño derecho a su boca cubriéndola - ¿Hice mal?

-No hiciste mal –Junior suaviza su expresión - ¡Me alegra que hayas sido la primera como todos los años! –le sonríe gentilmente - ¡Pero insisto! ¿No había otra forma más sutil de hacerlo? –borra su sonrisa mirándola con reproche.

-Mmm… -parece pensárselo por unos segundos - ¡Me dejé llevar por la emoción! –sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-¡LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO! –Yuki cierra los ojos ante el fuerte grito de Lavi.

-¡Qué cruel! –lo mira con ojos llorosos haciéndose la víctima - ¡Claro… -se corta ya que al poner su mano sobre una almohada se le moja - ¡Diuuu! ¡Me llené de tu baba! –exclama con asco viendo su mano mojada mientras las mejillas de Lavi se sonrojan levemente por la pena.

Cabe resaltar que en todo ese tiempo Yuki seguía sentada en las piernas de Lavi, más al estar ambos concentrados en la conversación no se dieron cuenta. La chica se baja de sus piernas quedando parada frente a la cama.

-¡Bien Lavi-kun cámbiate en lo que yo bajo a preparar el desayuno! –dice sonriente - ¿Alguna petición en especial?

-¡Panqueques! ¡Con mucho sirope de chocolate, crema y fresas! –exclama como niño pequeño alzando sus brazos.

-¡Ok! ¡Entonces será panqueques! –sale de la habitación dejando a Lavi para que se cambie cómodamente.

* * *

Lavi se adentra en la cocina viendo a Yuki frente a la estufa haciendo los panqueques y a su abuelo sentado en el comedor leyendo el periódico dándole sorbos de cuando en cuando a tu humeante taza de café.

-Buenos días viejo… ¡Auch! –se queja al sentir un objeto rectangular estrellarse contra su frente - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –fulmina con la mirada a Bookman.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, nieto idiota! –dice con burla haciendo que Yuki ría levemente divertida ante la escena tan común entre esos dos.

-¿Qué es? –pregunta viendo el paquete.

-¡Sí lo abres lo sabrás! ¿No crees? –dice Bookman irónico recibiendo otra mirada fulminante de Lavi.

Junior rompe el papel de regalo revelando el libro color verde oscuro de tapa dura que lleva por título: "¿Cómo despertar tus neuronas? ¡Y no atrofiar más tu cerebro en el proceso!" en grandes letras doradas.

A Lavi se le instala un tic nervioso en la ceja para voltear a ver a su abuelo molesto viendo como el panda lo mira sonriendo burlón.

-¡Listo los panqueques! –exclama poniendo un plato fuente lleno de panqueques en el centro de la mesa, junto a una taza de crema, otra de fresas y la botella de sirope de chocolate.

-¡Yuki-chan adorna los míos y escribe "Feliz Cumpleaños Lavi-kun" con el sirope! –pide Lavi mirándola emocionado.

-¡Vale! –le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-¡Qué nieto tan marica tengo! –comenta Bookman colocándole mantequilla y miel de maple a los suyos.

-¡Cállate panda! –exclama enojado - ¡Es mi cumpleaños comeré y haré lo que se me pegue la gana!

-¡Vamos no peleen! –dice Yuki tomando la botella de sirope - ¡FE-LIZ CUM-PLE-A-ÑOS LA-VI-KUN! –deletrea a medida que va escribiendo en los panqueques parada junto a Lavi, le coloca crema en los bordes y encima unos trozos de fresas - ¿Contento? –Junior asiente conforme - ¡Veamos! –corta un pedazo de panqueque con el tenedor – Di: ¡Ah! –lleva el cubierto a la boca del pelirrojo.

-Ahh –repite feliz cerrando su ojo y cuando considera que ya el tenedor está en su boca la cierra mordiendo el ¿aire? Alza la mirada viendo a Yuki comiéndose el trozo de lo más sonriente - ¡Yuki-chan! –la mira con reproche

-¡Me quedaron deliciosos! –exclama siendo rodeada por un aura brillante ignorando a Lavi.

* * *

Yuki se encuentra lavando los platos con Lavi a su lado ayudándola a secarlos.

-¡Ah sí! –exclama recordando algo con el pelirrojo viéndola interrogante salir de la cocina y entrar nuevamente con una bolsita de papel en manos - ¡Uno de tus presentes! ¡Espero que te guste! –le extiende la bolsa sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Uno de mis presentes? –repite sin entender tomando la bolsita y abriéndola sacando la bandana negra con detalles en rojo - ¡Me gusta! ¡Gracias! –las da sonriendo de forma socarrona.

-¡Me alegro! –lo mira emocionada - ¡Aquí está el otro! –saca del bolsillo de su short el par de entradas - ¡Dos entradas para hoy para el parque de diversiones! –las mueve de un lado a otro -Lleva a quién tu quieras –lo último lo dice algo desanimada pensando que su amigo invitará a su novia de turno si es que tiene.

-¡Veamos! ¿A quién invitaré? –toma las entradas pasando por un lado de Yuki con mueca pensativa sin darse cuenta como la chica baja la cabeza desanimada - ¡Señorita! –pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Yuki sintiéndola estremecer - ¿Le gustaría ir conmigo al parque de diversiones? –pregunta divertido sonriéndole de medio lado.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría! –sonríe feliz con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Con tanta azúcar me dará diabetes –comenta Bookman con fastidio sentado en el sofá. Lavi por no se cuanta vez en la mañana lo fulmina con la mirada mientras las mejillas de Yuki se sonrojan aún más.

* * *

Lavi vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla celeste, playera de mangas cortas blanca con unas letras en el centro color rojo con el borde en negro, tenis negros con detalles en rojo y en su frente la bandana que le regaló Yuki en la mañana. Caminando junto a él Yuki usando una falda de mezclilla azul que le llega a medio muslo, top rosa que deja lucir el colgante que obsequió Junior encima del top usa una torera blanca de mangas cortas, calza unas sandalias rosas amarradas al tobillo, su cabello lo lleva suelto usando como único adorno una banda tejida de color blanca. Colgando en su espalda lleva un bolso rosa.

En la entrada del parque de diversiones los detiene una chica que les pide que muestren sus entradas, Lavi rebusca en uno de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón sacando los tickets y mostrándoselos. La chica se los cambia por dos brazaletes verdes de papel los cuales sujeta en la muñeca de cada chico grapándolo.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos primero? –Lavi mira a Yuki recibiendo la mirada indecisa de ésta.

-No sé. Hay tanto de dónde escoger que no se por donde empezar.

-Entonces demos una vuelta en lo que decides a cuál juego ir primero.

-Pero deberías ser tú quién escoja ¡Es tu cumpleaños después de todo!

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! –Lavi posa su mano en la cabeza de Yuki despeinándola.

-¡No me despeines! –exclama molesta

-¡Wa! ¡Qué miedo! –por andar mirándola termina chocando contra alguien cayendo al suelo - ¡Duele! –se queja sobándose la frente - ¡Lo…siento! –se da cuenta que chocó contra un oso de felpa granda el cual sostiene globos de diversos colores en una pata y diademas con orejas de animales en la otra.

-¿Estás bien? –Yuki se pone en cuclillas a su lado mirándola preocupada.

-¡Si! ¡No te preocupes! –se pone de pie sacudiéndose el pantalón - ¿Continuamos?

-Um –asiente emocionada.

El camino de Lavi se ve bloqueado por el oso de felpa que le extiende la pata donde sostiene los globos.

-¡No gracias! ¡No estamos interesados en comprar globos! –le sonríe el chico tratando de pasarle por el otro lado.

Nuevamente el oso se interpone en su camino ofreciéndoles los globos haciendo que a los dos chicos les resbale una gota de sudor.

-¡Dije que no estamos interesados en los globos! –Lavi empieza a fastidiarse tomando de la mano a Yuki para pasar de ese oso.

Otra vez el oso se coloca frente a ellos sin dejar de ofrecerles los globos, Yuki sonríe nerviosa mientras Lavi lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Al menos que te compremos un globo, no nos dejarás en paz ¿verdad? –una vena se hincha en la nuca a Junior al ver al oso asentir - ¡Bien dame uno! –saca su billetera.

El oso se despide de ambos chicos moviendo su pata. Yuki le devuelve el gesto sonriente mientras Lavi lo mira con fastidio sosteniendo un globo verde en su mano derecha.

-Toma –le extiende el globo a Yuki.

-¡¿Por qué me lo das? –exclama sorprendida - ¡No soy una niña! –lo mira ofendida.

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero al menos tú no te veras rara cargando un globo! ¡En cambio yo sí!

-¡Pues dáselo a un niño!

-¡No le voy a regalar a un mocoso que no conozco mi dinero! ¡Tómalo! –exige acercándole el globo. Yuki termina aceptándolo suspirando resignada.

-¡Es vergonzoso! ¡No cargo un globo desde los diez! –refunfuña levemente sonrojada.

Una idea cruza por la mente de Lavi haciéndolo sonreír travieso, empieza a buscar con la mirada al oso de felpa y cuando lo localiza le hace una seña con la mano para que se acerque.

Señala una de las diademas que tiene el oso y le entrega un billete, despide al animal con un gesto de mano aprovechando que Yuki está distraída viendo los juegos.

Se acerca a ella por la espalda y le coloca la diadema que compró con orejas de conejo. Yuki alza la mirada y con su mano libre se toca la cabeza sintiendo la diadema y por el largo adivina que se trata de unas orejas de conejo. Posa su mirada en Lavi fulminándolo con la mirada mientras este se coloca frente a ella viéndola sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué me pusiste esto? –lo mira enojada - ¡Ahora estoy más avergonzada! –sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente.

La mirada de Lavi se ilumina viendo a su amiga emocionado, un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Yuki haciéndola retroceder un paso.

-¡Pero que adorable te ves! ¡Y con ese sonrojo lo eres aún más! –se abalanza sobre ella abrazándola restregando su mejilla contra la de ella.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Se ve muy adorable!

-¿Eh? –profieren ambos chicos al reconocer esa voz alzan sus miradas topándose con Tyki abrazando a Yuki por la espalda.

Lavi lo mira fastidiado mientras Yuki lo hace perpleja y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lavi! ¡Qué linda te ves Yuki-chan! –los nombrados ahora dirigen su mirada viendo a Allen sonriéndoles divertido a su derecha Lenalee tomando su mano sonriendo levemente y del otro lado Airi sonriendo burlona.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lavi! –dice Lenalee.

-¡Qué coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado en el mismo lugar, el mismo día y a la misma hora! –exclama Airi con falsa sorpresa.

Lavi chasquea la lengua fastidiado empujando a Tyki con su mano derecha, tomando a Yuki con la otra dando media vuelta arrastrándola.

-¡Nos vamos!

-¿Eh? ¡Pero acabamos de llegar! ¡Yo no me quiero ir! –alega Yuki inconforme tratando de frenar a Lavi.

-¡Qué cruel eres Lavi! ¿No te da gusto vernos? –Junior mira por encima de su hombro viendo a Allen mirándolo con reproche.

-La verdad –parece pensárselo por un momento - ¡NO! –Allen y Lenalee lo fulminan con la mirada mientras los primos sonríen de medio lado divertidos y a Yuki le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Maldito bastardo insensible y nosotros que vinimos para pasarla juntos en tu cumple! –el albino lo mira resentido.

-¡Nadie se los pidió!

-¡No seas así Lavi-kun! ¡Además mientras más seamos más divertido será! –opina Yuki mirando al pelirrojo con reproche. Allen, Tyki y Airi asintieron con su cabeza dándole la razón y Lenalee sonríe nerviosa.

-¡No siempre es así Yuki-chan! ¡A veces es mejor solo que mal acompañado!

-¡Entonces pasa tú cumpleaños solo! ¡Me voy con ellos! –se zafa de su agarre acercándose a los recién llegados.

-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! –la toma de la cintura alzándola del suelo.

-¡Suéltame! –patalea mirando enojada a Lavi sin darse cuenta que Tyki está mirando fijamente sus piernas esperando ver sus bragas y Lenalee le tapaba los ojos a Allen para que no viera a su amiga.

Lavi se da cuenta como Tyki y algunos chicos que pasan por ahí intentan verle las bragas y algo más a su amiga por lo que una vena se hincha en su frente.

-¡Deja de patalear! –exige enojado.

-¡Entonces bájame!

-¡Te bajaré pero de mi lado no te mueves! –la mira con advertencia poniéndola en el piso nuevamente.

* * *

Se encuentra Lavi caminando con expresión de fastidio, a su lado Yuki mirando a ambos lados esperando decidirse por cual juego empezar, a su lado Tyki mirando de reojo a Junior sonriendo divertido. Detrás Allen tomándole la mano a Lenalee ambos de lo más sonrientes y al lado de ellos Airi viendo la espalda de Lavi divertida.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a los carros chocones? –propone Airi.

-¡Buena idea! –apoya emocionada - ¡Vamos Lavi-kun! –el chico le sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Let's go Yuki-chan! –exclama Tyki tomando de la mano a la chica corriendo con ella hacia la atracción haciendo que la chica suelte el globo el cual empieza a elevarse en el aire. Un tic le aparece a Lavi en la ceja.

-¡Suéltala maldito bastardo pedófilo! –grita Junior corriendo detrás de ellos.

-¡Sabía que este día sería divertido! –comenta Airi divertida siguiéndolos.

Allen y Lenalee se miran entre sí, se encogen de hombros restándole importancia también siguiéndolos.

* * *

En un carro chocón amarillo se encuentra Yuki viendo con una gota de sudor y la frente teñida de negro viendo a Lavi en un carro chocón verde y a Tyki en uno azul con sus carros pegados uno frente al otro mientras se fulminan con la mirada.

Tan concentrada está en ver la pelea de miradas de ese par que no se da cuenta como Allen se le acerca por el costado izquierdo en un carro rojo, Lenalee en uno morado por el derecho y Airi en uno naranja por detrás. El cuerpo de la chica se mueve a la derecha, luego a la izquierda por último hacia delante ante los impactos recibidos por sus amigos.

-¡Ya verán! –exclama Yuki fastidiada empezando a perseguir a Allen quién haciendo un hábil uso del volante se le escabulle escapando de ella.

Lavi y Tyki retroceden alejándose del otro considerablemente mirándose con reto. Lenalee se encuentra dando vueltas por la pista esquivando a quiénes intentan chocarla. Airi se encuentra impactando a diestras y siniestras contra los más distraídos para luego alejarse de ellos riendo como lunática.

Allen sigue huyendo de Yuki y cuando ella por fin ya lo iba a impactar desde la retaguardia su cuerpo se mueve de un lado al otro cuando Tyki y Lavi chocaron contra ella desde cada flanco. La chica alza la mirada viendo a Allen sonreírle burlón.

-¡Allen-chan! –el albino la mira divertido - ¡Vas a saber lo que es bueno! –exclama con decisión pisando el acelerador a todo lo que da pero ¡Oh sorpresa! La chica en vez de avanzar hacia delante retrocede a toda velocidad impactando de espalda contra Lenalee que venía distraída.

Lavi y Tyki ven con una gota de sudor la reciente hazaña realizada por Yuki.

-¿Me decías Yuki-chan? –Allen empieza a reírse apuntándola con el dedo y con la otra mano se sostiene la panza. Su risa para cuando su frente se estampa contra el volante al ser impactado desde la retaguardia por Airi.

-¡Oye eso dolió! –voltea a ver a Airi con su cara de póker.

-¡No es mi culpa que andes distraído! –se empieza a reír como villana de telenovela barata.

* * *

-¡Mi frente! –se queja Allen sobándose la zona afectada.

-¡Me duele! –Yuki se toca debajo de sus senos.

-¿Quieres que te lo sobe? –se ofrece Tyki mirándola insinuante. Lavi lo fulmina con la mirada mientras Lenalee lo ve perpleja

-¡No gracias! –Yuki le da la espalda cubriéndose su pecho mirándolo como si la acabara de ultrajar.

-¿De qué me perdí? –ambos voltean viendo a Airi comiendo un cono de helado.

-¡Se ve delicioso! ¡Yo quiero! –exclaman Allen y Yuki emocionados.

-¡Pues cómprense uno! –Airi los mira con los ojos en raya y punto.

-¿Dónde lo compraste? –preguntan al unísono. Airi les señala un kiosco de helados y los dos sin pensárselo se dirigen hacia allá.

* * *

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos? –pregunta Lenalee.

-¿Qué les parece allá? –todos voltean hacia el lugar que Allen señala viendo la casa de los espejos.

-¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido! –exclama Airi empezando a correr. Yuki y Allen empiezan a correr siguiéndola mientras a los otros tres les resbala una gota de sudor en la frente.

* * *

Al entrar a la casa un aura brillante rodea a Lavi, Tyki y Airi quiénes empiezan a hacer muecas de galanes de telenovelas posando frente a los espejos exclaman:

-¡Sin duda tanta belleza tiene que ser un pecado! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué nos hiciste tan inhumanamente hermosos y sexys?

Allen se encuentra parado frente a uno que le hace ver gordo. Con sorpresa exclama:

-¡Demonios! ¡No pensé que el comer tanto me afectaría de este modo! ¡Y lo peor es que juraba que esta mañana no estaba así de obeso! –una gota de sudor le resbala a Lenalee al oír a su novio.

Yuki está parada frente a uno que le hace ver más alta y estilizada. Sonriendo emocionada exclama:

-¡Sabía que llegaría el día en que crecería! ¡Sólo tenía que ser paciente!

Lenalee se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

_-¿Por qué estoy rodeada de tantos locos? _–llora internamente.

Caminando de lado como los cangrejos Lavi, Tyki y Airi se paran frente a otros espejos pero éstos les muestran una imagen de ellos desfiguradas, los dos pares y medio de ojos se ensanchan mirando con horror los espejos.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! –exclaman espantados. Lavi toma a Yuki de la mano arrastrándola con el la cual estira su mano hacia el espejo que la hace ver alta. Tyki hace lo mismo tomando de la mano a Lenalee y Airi a Allen.

Afuera de la casa de los espejos están unos espantados Tyki y Airi respirando agitados.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Por poco nos traumamos con esas figuras tan feas! –exclaman aliviados. Lenalee suspira tratando de darse paciencia.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que Lavi continúo corriendo llevando consigo a Yuki aún tomados de la mano.

* * *

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Lavi-kun? –dice entrecortada por la falta de aire mirando al chico inclinado frente a ella apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar la respiración - ¡Regresemos con los demás! –da media vuelta pero antes de siquiera dar un paso Lavi la detiene tomándola de la mano.

-¡Antes de eso! ¿Podrías regalarme una última cosa por mi cumpleaños? –la mira de forma tan penetrante que la pone nerviosa y sus mejillas se sonrojan de un gracioso tono rosa.

-¿Q-que cosa? –Lavi le dedica una de sus características sonrisas que contagian a cualquiera entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

-¡Sólo sígueme y veras! –corre de nuevo llevándola con él. Yuki mira sus manos entrelazadas con las mejillas sonrojadas para luego mirar sonriendo levemente la espalda de Junior.

Siguen corriendo por un par de minutos más, hasta que Lavi se detiene encorvándose de nuevo para recuperar el aliento, Yuki a su lado está en el mismo estado. No se percatan que sus manos siguen entrelazadas.

Lavi le sonríe de nuevo y cuando levanta su mano se da cuenta que sigue entrelazada con la de su amiga, por lo que la suelta como si quemara, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojada al igual que las de Yuki.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡No me di cuenta! –se excusa rascándose la nuca apenado.

-¡N-no te preocupes! –la chica juega con sus manos igual de apenada.

-Ven –le hace una seña con la cabeza para que la siga. Caminan otro par de minutos con Yuki sin apartar la mirada de la ancha espalda de Junior.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡No seas impaciente! ¡Sólo un poco más! –dice divertido.

-Mou… -suspira resignada haciendo un puchero que Lavi no ve.

-¡Oiga señor! –Yuki alza la mira al oír el llamado de Junior.

Ve sentado en una banca a un señor cuarentón delgado de cabello negro con algunas canas, barba del mismo color. Viste un pantalón de vestir color caqui, una playera de mangas cortas blanca encima un chaleco con varios bolsillos color verde seco. Reposando a un lado del señor se encuentra una cámara de los primeros modelos que salieron.

-¿Nos toma una foto? –Lavi apunta a Yuki sonriente sin mirarla.

-¡Por supuesto joven! –el señor esboza una sonrisa poniéndose de pie tomando su cámara.

Lavi por no se cuanta vez en el día toma con su mano izquierda la de su amiga atrayéndola hacia él, mientras el se coloca detrás de ella colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica. Se inclina de tal forma que su rostro queda a la altura del de Yuki.

-¿Una foto? –lo mira sin entender tratando de ignorar los sentimientos que causa la cercanía de Lavi.

-¡Si! ¡Me di cuenta que no tenemos una foto actual de nosotros juntos! ¡Así que es buen momento para conseguir una! ¿No crees? –Yuki por un momento pensó que se desmayaría ante la hermosa sonrisa que le dedica su amigo.

-¡Joven! ¿Su novia y usted ya están listos para la foto? –pregunta el señor viendo enternecido la escena.

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! –exclaman los dos alterados con un fuerte sonrojo cruzando por sus mejillas.

-¡Mis disculpas! ¡Por un momento creí que lo eran! –se disculpa apenado.

Se ven cuatro pares de piernas correr acercándose cada vez más a los dos chicos que posan para la cámara.

-¿Listos? –tanto Yuki como Lavi miran hacia la cámara sonriendo. Junior hace el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano derecha tanto con la otra abraza a la chica por la espalda pegándola a su cuerpo. La joven con su mano izquierda hace el mismo símbolo que el pelirrojo y juntándolo con el de él

El flash cubre la escena y al disiparse se ve la fotografía donde sale Tyki jalando a Yuki hacia él mientras Lavi impide que la aleje de él fulminando al moreno con la mirada. Airi sonriendo socarrona colgada en la espalda de Junior asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro derecho del chico. Allen parado a la derecha de Lavi sonriendo divertido mientras abraza por la espalda a Lenalee quién sonríe nerviosa. Por último Yuki viendo al frente confundida y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

* * *

-¡Es el colmo! ¡Ni una puta foto nos dejaron tomarnos en paz! –Lavi camina dando grandes zancadas rodeado por un aura tétrica - ¡Es mi cumpleaños y me la estoy pasando de la patada! –Yuki baja la mirada desilusionada.

-¡Perdón Lavi-kun! –Junior la mira sin entender – ¡No era mi intención hacerte pasar un cumpleaños tan desastroso! –sus ojos se nublan por la culpa que siente.

Lavi coloca sus manos en los hombros de la chica mirándola con seriedad y obligándola a que alce la mirada.

-¡Escúchame bien! ¡Nada de esto es tu culpa! –seca con sus pulgares las rebeldes lágrimas que resbalaron de los ojos de Yuki - ¡Es culpa de estos colados! –alza la mirada fulminando a las cuatro personas que está detrás de la chica.

-¿Ven? ¡Es un maldito bastardo insensible! –Allen lo mira resentido. Airi Tyki y Lenalee asienten dándole la razón.

-¡Nos vamos! –exclama Lavi poniéndose detrás de Yuki empujándola para que camine.

-¡Pero Lavi-kun! –lo mira de reojo por encima de su hombro.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Regresamos a casa!

* * *

Lavi y Yuki van sentados en el asiento trasero de un taxi. El primero con el ojo cerrado y los brazos cruzados, la chica con la mirada gacha jugando con sus manos que está posadas sobre sus piernas.

_-¡Al fin paz y tranquilidad! _–Lavi abre su ojo mirando de por encima de la cabeza de su amiga hacia la ventana, al bajar la mirada y ver a la chica tan callada y con la cabeza gacha recuerda algo - ¿Todavía te duele?

-¿Eh? –levanta la mirada viéndolo sin entender.

-Tu pecho. Antes dijiste que te dolía –Yuki desde hace mucho había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se ha sonrojado ese día.

-N-no. Ya no me duele.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡En fin! –suelta un largo suspiro - ¡Otro día nos tomaremos la foto sin que haya pegostes! –su ojo se entrecierra haciendo mueca de fastidio.

* * *

El taxi se estaciona frente a la casa de Lavi y luego de que el chico pagara, ambos se bajan del vehículo.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! –exclama Junior adentrándose a la sala seguido de Yuki.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Lavi! –el chico alza la mirada y casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver sentados en los muebles a Allen, Lenalee, Tyki y Airi.

-¡¿Qué mierdas hacen aquí? –los apunta exaltado - ¡Mejo aún! ¡¿Cómo demonios llegaron antes que nosotros?

-¡Lavi! –regaña Bookman quién va saliendo de la cocina - ¡No trates a tus invitados así! –lo mira con reproche – Por cierto Yuki, lindas orejas –hace referencia a la diadema que le compró Lavi.

_-¡Había olvidado que las llevaba puesta! _–piensa con la frente teñida de negro quitándose la diadema.

-¡Señor panda! –todos dirigen su mirada hacia Airi quién tiene la mirad vidriosa - ¡Su nieto lleva toda la tarde tratándonos así! –se hace la víctima - ¡Y nosotros que tan amablemente lo acompañamos en su día!

-¡Sí Bookman-san! ¡Su nieto es un maldito bastardo insensible! –Allen asiente una y otra vez dándose la razón.

-¡Y quería acaparar a Yuki-chan para él solo! –dice Tyki mirando a Lavi con reproche.

Lavi contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no terminar matando a tres de las cuatro personas que le cagaron gran parte de su cumpleaños.

* * *

Está anocheciendo todos siguen en la casa del cumpleañero hablando de cosas triviales mientras comen algunos bocadillos. Yuki se pone de pie bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

-¡Olvidé algo en casa! ¡Ya regreso! –dice sonriente.

Yuki ya dentro de su casa se dirige a su habitación, abre la puerta de la misma y enciende la luz, viendo una caja pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo. Se acerca tomándola. Apaga nuevamente la luz, sale de su cuarto para segundos después hacerlo de su casa.

-¡Perdón la tardanza! –exclama Yuki entrando de nuevo a la sala.

-¡Apúrate Yuki-chan! –apresura Allen - ¡Vamos a partir el pastel! ¡Bookman-san traiga rápido el pastel!

-¡Calma Allen-chan! –sugiere Lenalee.

Bookman sale de la cocina cargando un pastel cubierto de chocolates con bombones adornándolos justo en el centro una vela con forma de número 19 en color azul. El anciano coloca el pastel en el comedor. Todos se acercan, Lavi frente al pastel, a su derecha Yuki y a su izquierda Lenalee, detrás Tyki, al lado de Yuki, Airi y al lado de Lenalee, Allen.

Le cantan el cumpleaños feliz, cabe resaltar que durante la canción y sin que Lavi se diera cuenta, Allen y Airi cambian de lugares con Lenalee y Yuki respectivamente.

Luego de que Junior apague la vela, Tyki, Allen y Airi posan su mano derecha en la nuca del chico empujándolo por consecuencia embarrándole el rostro de pastel. El pelirrojo levanta su cabeza del pastel fulminando con la mirada a los causantes de la broma, que al ver el estado en el que se encontraba empezaron a reírse apuntándolo con una mano y con la otra se sostienen el estómago.

-¡Está rico! –exclama Yuki quitándole un poco del chocolate a Lavi de la cara con su dedo para luego llevárselo a la boca degustándolo.

-¡Tienes razón! –concuerda Lenalee imitando la acción de la chica.

-¿Si quieren me pueden lamer la cara completa? –Junior les sonríe socarrón.

-¡Yo lo hago Lavi! –se ofrece Allen acercándose a Lavi

-¡No te me acerques! –empuja el rostro del albino con sus manos.

-¡Vamos a partir el pastel! –dice Bookman para alivianar el ambiente.

-¡Pastel! ¡Pastel! –exclama Allen como niño chiquito. Airi y Tyki yacen tirados en el piso riéndose del aspecto de Lavi.

El pelirrojo harto de escuchar las burlas de ese par entra a la cocina para lavarse la cara en el fregadero.

-Toma –Yuki parada junto a él le extiende una toalla.

-Gracias –procede a secarse el rostro.

-Lavi-kun ¿Podrías acompañarme al jardín?

-¡Claro! –le sonríe levemente.

Ambos chicos salen por la puerta trasera de la casa que se encuentra en la cocina. Están en el jardín parado uno frente al otro.

-¿Y bien? –anima Junior.

-¡Este es mi verdadero regalo de cumpleaños Lavi-kun! –saca la pequeña caja de uno de los bolsillos de su falda - ¡Digamos que los demás eran extras!

Junior toma el obsequio empezando a romper el papel que la envuelve mostrando el color azul índigo de la caja.

-¡E-esto es! ¡No puede ser! –la chica lo mira parpadeando un par de veces - ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio Yuki-chan? –la aludida casi cae estilo anime.

-¡Claro que no! –lo mira exaltada - ¡Primero abre la caja tonto!

Lavi lo hace revelando dos argollas plateadas con una pequeña incrustación de piedra azul en la base del par de accesorio.

-¡Espero te gusten! ¡Me tardé toda la semana buscando tu regalo, decidiéndome a la final por éste! ¡Por eso no pasé tanto tiempo contigo y con Lena-chan si! ¡Ella me ayudaba a buscar tu obsequio! –aclara sonriendo levemente.

-¡Me gustaron! ¡Muchas gracias! –se acerca a ella abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho - ¡Por estas argollas! ¡Por las entradas! ¡Por la bandana! ¡Por el desayuno! ¡Por tu "Feliz cumpleaños"! ¡Por todo lo que me has dado hoy! No ¡Por todo lo que me has dado durante todo este tiempo que nos conocemos! –la chica siente latir su corazón con fuerza, un nudo se le formó en la garganta y lucha contra las ganas que siente por llorar de la alegría.

-¡La…Lavi-kun! –es lo único que el nudo en la garganta le permite articular.

-¿Me las pones? –se separa de ella mostrándole las argollas.

-E-eres muy alto ¡No te alcanzo! –admite sonrojada.

-¿Y así? –la mira desde abajo en el momento que se puso en cuclillas.

Yuki le quita las argollas que tiene Lavi, para luego tomar las nuevas y colocárselas con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Junior.

_-¡Huele bien! _-aspira llenando sus fosas nasales del dulce aroma que desprende Yuki.

-¡Listo! –exclama la chica.

-¿Cómo se me ven? –pregunta sonriente.

-¡Te quedan geniales! –le sonríe feliz de oreja a oreja.

-¡Cómo todo! –dice con un deje de arrogancia.

-¡Idiota! –lo mira divertida.

Lavi toma la mano de Yuki depositando un corto beso en el dorso, mirándola de manera penetrante, lentamente la va atrayendo a él. En estos momentos no sabía el por que, pero necesita unir sus labios con los de ella. Están a unos centímetros de unirlos, sus ojos están entrecerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Lavi! ¡Yuki-chan! ¡Aquí está….su pastel! –irrumpe Allen en la escena ensanchando los ojos al ver en la situación que encontró a sus amigos.

Por la sorpresa Junior jaló de forma brusca a Yuki hacia él, dejando a la chica arrodillada entre sus piernas prácticamente encima de él con sus manos apoyadas en el pasto a cada lado de su cadera mientras el se encuentra ahora semirecostado en el pasto. Ambos viéndose fijamente con las mejillas totalmente rojas y los ojos ensanchados.

-¡Bookman-san! ¡Lavi y Yuki-chan quieren hacer cochinadas en el jardín! –grita Allen mirándolos divertido.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –exclaman ambos exaltados y completamente sonrojados, fulminando al albino con la mirada, observando como Lenalee y Airi los miraban de forma pícara. Bookman negando resignado con la cabeza. Y Tyki…bueno el moreno no expresaba nada en su rostro, es más observa la escena con los ojos entrecerrados como si la analizara.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**(1) Airi se refería a los condones saborizados xD**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¡A mi me encantó! ¡Me divertí escribiendo el cap de principio a fin! ¿Tienen ganan de matar a Allen-chan por interrumpir el beso? ¿Y por qué Tyki estaba serio al ver a los dos chicos en esa situación? Yuki primero no tenía regalo para Lavi y a la final le dio tres casi cuatro**

**Por cierto por culpa de lo distraída y olvidadiza que soy, olvidé (válgame la redundancia) mencionarles que en mi perfil encontraran una encuesta espero voten por su opción preferida. También encontrarán un enlace con el dibujo del traje de baño que usaron las chicas en el campamento en la playa**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap! ¡Así como espero leer sus hermosos reviews que son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y son la fuente de mi inspiración! ¡También los responsables de quebrarme la cabeza para cada semana (por los momentos y espero que siempre sea así) traerles un cap mejor que el anterior! xD**

**¿Les gustaría ver leves escenas Tyki-Yuki? ¿Qué el moreno le haga sentir nuevas sensaciones a la despistada e ingenua (o como dice nee-san pendeja xD) Yuki-chan?**

**P.D: En este momento me encuentro de viaje y no regresaré a mi casa hasta finales de este mes, igual trataré de actualizar semanalmente. Si no lo hago (esperemos que no) ya saben los motivos xP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nuevamente ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LAVI! ^o^**

**.**

**¡Las quiero!**

**¡Se cuidan!**

**Atte: Kaoru-Usagi**


	11. Visitas Inesperadas

**Que disfruten del cap...Las aclaraciones del por qué me tardé tanto las encontraran al final del capítulo u.u**

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Lavi. Luego de que Allen interrumpiera su casi beso con Yuki, Junior tuvo que soportar las indirectas del albino junto a Lenalee y Airi, causando de que su –de por sí malhumor- aumentara, todo porque apenas se adentraron de nuevo al interior de la casa Tyki prácticamente secuestró a su amiga y la tuvo todo el rato sentada en el sillón a su lado.

Ese no era el problema…Sino que Yuki no parecía incomodarle que el moreno acaparase su completa atención, ya que la chica todo el rato soltaba risillas por las estupideces –según Lavi- que Tyki le decía. Otra cosa que alimentaba su malhumor es que "Mikk-sensei" cada dos por tres lo miraba de reojo y le sonreía burlón. Le tocaba las narices que ese "pedófilo" se burle de él en su propia casa.

Luego de que Allen se comiera casi todo el pastel, sino lo hizo completo es porque Lenalee lo convenció de que al menos le diera una rebanada a cada uno. Sin duda ha sido uno de los peores cumpleaños de Lavi, todo iba perfecto para él hasta que se topó con esos pesgostes en el parque de diversiones. Y cuando Yuki le dio las argollas pensó que por fin su día iba mejorando… ¡Qué ingenuo había sido!

* * *

Yuki vistiendo unas mayas de licra rosa pastel hasta las rodillas, top deportivo hasta arriba del ombligo color lila con los tirantes formando una "X" en su espalda para terminar unos tenis blancos. Se encuentra haciendo abdominales en el parque cerca de su casa, el sudor perla su piel, al igual que su respiración se entrecorta por el desgaste físico.

- ¡Enserio! ¡No entiendo cómo te gusta hacer ejercicios en vacaciones! –alza la mirada viendo a Lavi mirándola aburrido mientras sostiene sus pies.

Lavi usa una bermuda azul rey y una playera sin mangas naranja, una bandana del mismo color de su bermuda adorna su frente y en los pies calza unos tenis negros con líneas naranjas.

- ¡No tiene nada de malo querer estar en forma, Lavi-kun! –le sonríe divertida - ¡Además recuerda que tanto sempai como yo tenemos una meta de cumplir!

- ¡Oh sí! –exclama sin mucha emoción - ¡Olvidé que tanto Yuu como tú son unos adictos al entrenamiento!

- ¡Y tú un flojo que le encanta vaguear en las vacaciones! –lo mira con los ojos en raya y punto - ¡Ya estás igual que Komui-san! ¡Ambos no tienen vida social!

- ¡Qué cruel eres! –Lavi la fulmina con la mirada - ¡Insisto el juntarte tanto con Yuu te está afectando mucho!

- Decir la verdad no es crueldad –se limita a decir mientras sigue con sus flexiones – ¡Por cierto es raro que no tengas planes! ¡Siempre en vacaciones te la pasas en la calle con tus conquistas! –trata de disimular un poco la tristeza que siente.

- ¡Yo también pienso que algo mal anda conmigo! –se soba la barbilla pensativo – Pero no sé…desde Saya y la loca acosadora de Kasuga –su frente se tiñe de negro – ¡Me da miedo que la siguiente sea peor que ellas! –se estremece de tan sólo imaginarlo.

- Eso te pasa por escoger a la primera que pasa.

- ¡Yo no escojo a la primera que pasa! –exclama Junior indignado - ¡Para que lo sepas las elijo con sumo cuidado!

En eso pasa cerca de ellos una linda pelinegra de ojos amatistas, cuerpo de infarto y que ese conjunto deportivo rojo de licra que marca a la perfección sus curvas. La mirada de Lavi se desvía por un momento topándose con la chica que está parada tomando de su botella de agua. Poco a poco su rostro se vuelve completamente rojo que fácil le hace competencia a su cabello y su ojo toma la forma de un corazón rosa.

- ¡STRIKE! –exclama encantado con humito saliéndole de los oídos.

Yuki al escuchar el grito del pelirrojo alza la mirada viendo como su amigo ahora está frente a la pelinegra sonriendo tal galán de telenovela, una gota de sudor le resbala en la nuca y sus ojos se vuelven raya y punto viendo con desaprobación a Junior.

_- ¡No que el muy perro las elije con sumo cuidado y no se fija en la primera que se le cruza! _ -Yuki fulmina con la mirada a Lavi y a la chica que se están coqueteando mutuamente deseando ser capaz de matarlos con su mirada.

- ¡Yuki-chan! –exclama Lavi caminando de nuevo hacia su amiga una vez que la pelinegra se fue - ¡Ya le dí mi número a esa sexy pelinegra! ¡Por cierto se llama Atsuko! –un aura brillante lo rodea mientras pone expresión de pendejo - ¡Te apuesto lo que sea que de mañana no pasa que me llame! –sonríe de medio lado - ¿Qué? –pregunta con curiosidad al notar como Yuki lo mira feo.

- "¡Yo no escojo a la primera que pasa!" –Yuki repite las palabras que antes dijo Lavi- "¡Para que lo sepas las elijo con sumo cuidado!" –Lavi le desvía la mirada sonriendo nervioso rascándose la nuca - ¡Y una mierda! –exclama molesta - De una te digo que luego no te vengas a quejar conmigo que Atsuko… –el nombre lo dijo con rencor - …resultó ser una loca obsesionada como las anteriores.

- ¿Estás…enojada? –pregunta cohibido

- ¡Sí! –su mirada se afila estremeciendo a Junior - ¡Así que desaparece de mi vista antes que te parta la banca en la cabeza! –Lavi asiente como niño bueno y se va.

Yuki mira de reojo como se aleja su amigo aún con su ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados bufa molesta para luego voltear su rostro con sus mofles inflados en un puchero.

_- ¡Lavi idiota! _ -piensa rencorosa - _¿Por qué no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti? _ -su mirada se ve empañada por una capa de tristeza - _¿Por qué no te fijas en mí?_

* * *

Vistiendo un sencillo vestido unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas de tirantes verde limón y sandalias blancas, se encuentra Lenalee parada frente a la puerta de la casa de Allen.

Toca el timbre y a los pocos segundos le abre Allen quien enseguida esboza una sonrisa que provoca que sus mejillas se tiñan de un leve tinte rosa. El albino la abraza para luego depositar un leve beso en su mejilla derecha acentuando su sonrojo. Se hace a un lado para darle paso a la chica.

El chico viste un pantalón hasta media pantorrilla color gris y encima una playera blanca con una estrella negra en el centro. Calza unas sandalias masculinas de cuero negra.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que Komui-san te dejara venir? –la mira curioso invitándola a sentarse en el sofá con un ademán de mano.

- La verdad… -toma asiento empezando a jugar con sus dedos producto del nerviosismo – Le dije a nii-san que estaría en casa de Yuki-chan –admite apenada mientras una gota de sudor le resbala a Allen en la nuca.

- ¿Y ella sabe que la usaste como tapadera?

- No –baja la cabeza algo cohibida.

Allen deja salir de sus labios un largo suspiro de cansancio.

- ¿Y qué harás si a tu hermano se le ocurre llamar a la casa de Yuki-chan preguntando por ti?

- Es-esperemos que no lo haga –ríe nerviosa con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

Allen la ve incrédula parpadeando un par de veces y varias gotas de sudor resbalan por su nuca.

- ¿Y si Komui-san va a casa de Yuki-chan? Conociéndolo es muy capaz de hacerlo.

- ¡Por favor Allen-kun, ya no me asustes más! –suplica Lenalee.

* * *

Vistiendo un short de algodón blanco y una musculosa color vino y una bandana blanca que recoge los traviesos mechones de cabello de su frente se encuentra Tyki sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras en la mesa frente a él está un ventilador encendido, el cual revuelve el rizado cabello del chico. Sin despegar la vista del libro estira su mano cogiendo su vaso de limonada fría dándole un sorbo. Su cuerpo es perlado por una capa de sudor.

- ¡Maldito calor! –se queja sin despegar su vista del libro, al escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse desde las habitaciones desvía su mirada hacia el pasillo viendo a Airi - ¿Y ese milagro que vas a salir en vez de quedarte echada viendo a tus maricones? –Tyki la mira con una ceja en alto.

- ¡Voy a buscar mi destino! –dice Airi con un aura brillante rodeándola y expresión bobalicona.

La chica viste un short celeste hasta medio muslo con una blusa blanca de algodón y de tirantes, zapatillas blancas. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una trenza de lado, dejando algunos mechones rebeldes caer sobre su frente.

- ¿Buscar tu destino? –repite Tyki extrañado enarcando una ceja, los ojos en raya y punto y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¡Si! –reafirma Airi aumentando la intensidad de su aura, haciendo pensar a Tyki que podría ahorrarse mucho en la factura de luz gracias a las auras brillantes de su prima - ¡Deséame suerte, primis!

- Am…suerte –ve a Airi caminar estilo Heidi hacia la salida dando brinquitos haciendo que más gotas de sudor le resbalen en la nuca - _¡A prima pa loca me gasto! _ -suspira resignado regresando su atención a la lectura.

* * *

Airi aún con su aura brillante se encuentra caminando por un parque haciendo que las personas se le queden mirando con extrañeza y con varias gotas de sudor resbalándoles por la nuca. Alza un pequeño pedazo de papel que lleva en la mano derecha, el cual tiene un croquis señalando un lugar en concreto.

_- ¡Ya estoy más cerca de ti, mi destino! _ -abraza el papel contra su mejilla aumentando la intensidad de su aura, provocando que las personas se alejen de ella con miedo.

* * *

Usando un pantalón deportivo azul oscuro y una playera sin mangas celeste mostrando sus bien trabajados brazos, tenis negros, una toalla azul alrededor del cuello y una botella de agua en su mano derecha. Se encuentra Kanda trotando con expresión seria y ceño levemente fruncido.

Llega a un parque notando como las personas hablan entre sí con la frente teñida de azul, unos metros más alejados ve un aura brillante alejarse pero por la distancia no logra distinguir al portador. Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia ¡Total! No es su problema. Coloca su pierna encima de una banca empezando a hacer flexiones. Por alguna extraña razón desde que entró al parque un mal presentimiento lo albergó.

_- Tsk, desde que esa loca me acosa ando paranoico _ -chasquea la lengua fastidiado.

A su mente llega el recuerdo de Airi acariciándole esa zona tan sensible que tiene en la entrepierna, sus mejillas adquieren un muy pero muy imperceptible rubor que al darse cuenta agita su cabeza y chasquea la lengua fastidiado.

_- ¡Eso no significa nada! ¡A cualquiera le hubiera gustado! ¡Es más sino hubiera sido la loca sino otra chica, habría reaccionado igual!_

Kanda frustrado por sus pensamientos poco a poco es rodeado por un aura negra y hostil, mientras aumenta la velocidad de las flexiones impulsado por su propio enojo. No se da cuenta que está asustando de sobremanera a las personas, las cuales pusieron expresión de terror al ver al peli-azul.

_- ¡Maldita loca acosadora!_

* * *

Ya casi es medio día, por lo que en estos momentos se encuentra Yuki en la cocina de su casa cortando unos vegetales, usando un delantal rosa. Sentado en la sala viendo la tele está Lavi comiendo unas galletas de arroz y un vaso de té helado en la mesita frente a él.

- Lavi-kun –el pelirrojo voltea hacia atrás con una galleta en la boca dándole a entender a Yuki que le presta atención - ¿Podrías avisarle al abuelo de que la comida ya casi está lista? –el chico se termina de meter la galleta en la boca, masticándola para después tragarla.

- Está bien –dice aburrido poniéndose de pie luego de tomar otra galleta.

Yuki ve divertida como el pelirrojo camina hacia la salida con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca y con una galleta en la boca.

* * *

- Lenalee, ya tengo lista la vinagreta –informa Allen viendo por encima de su hombro a la peli-verde mover algo en una cacerola en la estufa.

- ¡Déjame probar! –se coloca al lado de Allen mirando el tazón con la vinagreta.

- Prueba –dice Allen mojando su dedo índice derecho en la mezcla acercándolo al rostro de la chica, la cual se sonroja levemente, pero luego ensancha los ojos al sentir que el albino le manchó la nariz con la preparación.

- ¡Mou!... ¡Allen-kun! –hace un mohín inflando los mofles y mirando al peli-blanco con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No cabe duda que me encanta cuando pones esa expresión, Lenalee! –halaga coqueto atrayendo a la chica hacia él para luego limpiar con su lengua la nariz de ella.

Lenalee se sonroja toda ante el gesto del chico, sacándole una sonrisa a éste ya que la sintió estremecerse. Toma la barbilla de la chica con su mano derecha obligándola a que lo mire.

- Allen-kun –profiere Lenalee embelesada antes de sentir los labios de su novio sobre los de él.

* * *

- ¡Mou! ¡Lavi-kun no te comas las gambas (1)! –regaña Yuki parada frente a la estufa mientras fríe gambas empanizadas.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Tengo hambre y me gustan tus gambas! –dice travieso tomando otra gamba frita del plato que está en la mesada junto a la olla con aceite hirviendo donde se fríen las demás.

- ¡Mejor ayúdame y ponte hacer la salsa de yogurt! –lo apunta con el cucharón con que fríe las gambas - ¡O sino nos dejarás sin almuerzo!

- ¡Sí señora! –se pone firme haciendo un saludo militar haciendo suspirar cansada a Yuki.

Lavi camina hacia el refrigerador sacando un envase de yogurt, lo coloca sobre la mesada.

- Yuki-chan –la chica voltea a verlo sobre su hombro - ¿Dónde están las especias?

- ¡En esa alacena! –señala con el cucharón arriba hacia su derecha.

Lavi camina abriendo la alacena pero antes de tomar uno de los frascos de especia coge otra gamba del plato.

- ¡Lavi-kun! –regaña Yuki fulminándolo con la mirada mientras Junior le sonríe divertido.

El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta que por echarse hacia atrás esquivando el golpe que Yuki le iba a dar con el cucharón, jaló por error la bolsa de harina haciéndola caer llenando toda la cocina con una nube de polvo blanco.

Bookman que se encuentra leyendo un libro en el comedor alza la mirada viendo a Yuki y a Lavi tosiendo con sus cuerpos cubiertos completamente de harina.

- ¡Fuera de la cocina! –ordena Yuki molesta con una vena hinchada en su frente, reuniendo la poca paciencia que le queda para no terminar moliendo a golpes a su amigo.

- Pero –intenta refutar mirándola con ojos de cachorro.

- ¡Fuera!

- Pero…

- ¡Qué te largues sino quieres que termine hundiendo tu cara en el aceite caliente! –grita fuera de sí con una expresión que Lavi juró que es igual a la de Kanda cuando esta súper cabreado.

- ¡Por eso digo que ya me voy! –dice cohibido saliendo de la cocina por su propio bien.

- Nieto idiota –se mofa Bookman cuando su nieto se sentó junto a él en el comedor.

- ¡No molestes panda! –dice fastidiado.

* * *

Luego de que Kanda terminó sus ejercicios en el parque decidió regresar a su casa trotando. Después de todo ya casi era hora de comer y su estómago aclamaba por comida, y al él no le gusta estar con hambre porque se pone de malas.

El peli-azul ignora por completo las miradas ensoñadoras de algunas chicas en el camino. Su mente está más ocupada pensando en el almuerzo que le dará su sacrosanta madre. Esperaba que fuera soba, a él le encanta la soba que prepara su madre, es la mejor que haya comido en sus cortos 19 años de vida. Y sino es soba, igual le encanta todo lo que cocina su madre. Aunque no lo demuestre está muy agradecido con su padre por haber escogido a una buena esposa.

* * *

Airi se encuentra sentada estilo indio frente a una pequeña mesa de madera. Pasea la vista por todo el lugar, mirando curiosa la habitación.

- ¿Así que eres una amiga de mi hijo? –pregunta el hombre que está sentado frente a ella, mirándola severamente.

El hombre aparenta unos cuarenta años de piel levemente tostada, tiene el cabello negro corto más o menos a la altura de las orejas cortado en varias capas. Sus ojos azules son enmarcados por unas gafas de fina montura rectangular. Las tenues arrugas en su frente y en los ojos le dan un aspecto más severo. Su cuerpo es cubierto por un kimono verde pasto y el kaku-obi (2) es de un verde más intenso. Sus brazos se encuentran cruzados con las manos dentro de las mangas del kimono.

- Soy una kouhai de Kanda-san –dice respetuosa mirándolo con seriedad tomándose en serio su papel de interrogada por su futuro suegro, aunque la verdad por dentro se está divirtiendo de lo más lindo.

- Mou Toshio, no seas tan duro con nuestra invitada –regaña su esposa entrando a la habitación cargando una bandeja con tres tazas y una tetera llena de té.

La mujer se ve más joven que su marido, tiene el cabello largo y lacio de color azul oscuro recogido en una coleta baja, piel blanca no al grado de verse pálida y tersa. A pesar su edad sus facciones son delicadas y agraciadas. Sus ojos son de color amatista. Viste un kimono lila con el obi color violeta y encima un delantal blanco. Se sienta junto a su esposo dejando la bandeja en la mesa, comenzando a servir el té.

- No sabía que Kanda-senpai tuviera una hermana gemela –dice Airi ocultando su sorpresa por el increíble parecido de la mujer con el peliazul.

- ¡Oh querida, me halagas! –lleva su mano derecha a su mejilla la cual está levemente sonrojada – Pero no soy la gemela de Yuu-chan, soy su madre.

Ahora sí Airi no pudo ocultar su impresión, y eso lo demostró con sus ojos ensanchados mirando fijamente a la mujer parpadeando un par de veces.

_- ¡Yuu-yun es la versión masculina de su madre! _–tanto Toshio y su mujer ven a la chica con curiosidad que tiene expresión de espanto - _¡Sólo pónganle un kimono femenino a Yuu-yun y péinenlo con una coleta baja y es el clon de su madre!_

- ¿Sucede algo malo, querida? –la mujer saca a Airi de sus pensamientos mirándola con leve preocupación.

- Estoy bien, etto…

- ¡Oh que descortés de mi parte! –se cubre la boca con su mano - ¡Soy Kanda Saori, es un placer! –hace una reverencia de forma educada.

- ¡Al contrario el placer es todo mío Saori-san! –Airi imita la acción de la mujer.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! –las tres personas en la sala escuchan la voz de Yuu desde la entrada.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa! –Yuu quedó petrificado en la entrada de la sala al ver a su madre y a Airi sonriéndole de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados. Al lado de su madre se encuentra su padre que lo mira de reojo haciendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí loca? –exclama el peliazul exaltado apuntando a Airi, la cual se señala a sí misma sonriendo divertida.

- ¡No seas grosero con tu amiga Yuu-chan! –regaña Saori mirandolo con desaprobación.

- ¡Esa loca no es mi amiga! –dice Kanda firme - ¡Sólo es una maldita acosadora que no me ha dejado en paz desde que llegó al instituto!

- ¡Qué cruel eres Kanda-senpai! –Airi lo mira con expresión dramática, ojos acuosos y su mano se encuentra en el pecho justo dónde tiene el corazón.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho Yuu-chan! –Saori lo mira decepcionada - ¡La has hecho llorar!

- Madre, le ruego que evite llamarme así en presencia de desconocidos –la frente de Yuu está teñida de negro.

- ¡Kanda Yuu! –exclama Saori poniéndose de pie con expresión estricta - ¡Yo te llamo como quiera después de todo por algo te cargue en mi vientre por nueve meses, se me hincharon los pies, sufrí los síntomas de embarazo, te parí sintiendo el peor dolor d mi vida, me levantaba a madrugada para cambiarte el pañal cagado o alimentarte así como también te he dicho que nunca hagas llorar a una chica o te las verás conmigo!

- Saori no es para…

- ¡Toshio tú no te metas! –la mujer lo volteó a ver con expresión de yakuza que sinceramente hizo que tanto padre como hijo se estremecieran y agradecieran ser muy buenos ocultando sus emociones.

Airi observaba divertida la escena, sin duda su futura suegra le cae de las mil maravillas, se propuso como meta ser como ella cuando sea grande. Nunca se imaginó admirando a una persona más que así misma, pero se siente feliz al haber hallado a su ídolo. Porque esa mujer desde ahora es su ídolo.

- ¡Discúlpate con tu amiga Yuu-chan! –exige Saori.

- Tsk… ¡Obligueme! –Yuu no dará su brazo a torcer ni por su madre, primero muerto antes que disculparse con esa loca acosadora.

- ¿Quieres que te deje tres meses sin soba, Yuu-chan? –Saori sonríe de oreja a oreja.

La frente de Yuu y Toshio se tiñe de negro, conocen perfectamente esa sonrisa de Saori y significa un lo haces porque los haces o sino abstente a las consecuencias cabrón. Contrario a lo que piensan los vecinos quien lleva los pantalones en la familia Kanda no es otra sino que Saori.

- ¡Lo siento loca! –Yuu mira de reojo a Airi despectivo como si fuera una enferma desahuciada.

- ¿Te quedas a comer querida? –Saori mira con amabilidad a la peli-violeta.

- ¡Será un placer Saori-san!

- ¡Ni hablar! –reniega Yuu

- ¿Qué decías Yuu-chan? –Kanda otra vez se estremece por la sonrisa de su madre.

- Tsk…me da igual –bufa volteando su rostro a un lado cruzándose de brazos.

Airi mira divertida a Yuu mientras Toshio lo ve con pena, sintiendo lastima por su hijo.

_- ¡Maldita loca desde que llegó sólo ha traído problemas y molestias a mi vida!_ –Yuu chasquea la lengua para dar media vuelta y subir a su habitación.

* * *

Lavi y Yuki se encuentran acostados en el pasto del jardín de la chica, cubriéndose de los rayos de sol en la sombra que les proporciona un árbol. Junior está dormido con su mano izquierda sobre su abdomen, a su lado está Yuki acostada en posición fetal.

Junior arruga el seño y aprieta su parpado dando indicios de que está despertando, poco a poco va abriendo su ojo. Se sienta soltando un largo bostezo alzando sus brazos estirándolos, parpadea un par de veces con una burbujita de lágrima en la comisura de su ojo. Voltea a su derecha viendo a Yuki profundamente dormida.

Su mirada se torna tierna y acerca su mano derecha al rostro de Yuki, le aparta unos mechones de cabello que cubren su mejilla para luego acariciársela levemente. Cesa su caricia cuando una idea cruza por su mente haciéndolo sonreír travieso y su mirada pasó de tierna a maliciosa. Se pone de pie de un salto y empieza a caminar alejándose del árbol con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su bermuda mientras silba una canción.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo empieza a llenar una cubeta de agua usando la manguera que se encuentra en el jardín. Al terminar la toma y regresa a donde está la chica durmiendo.

_- ¡Oh dulce venganza! ¡Lo siento por ti Yuki-chan! ¡No, pensándolo mejor no lo siento porque sé que lo disfrutaré mucho! _ -su ojo adquiere un peligroso brillo maligno y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se formó en sus labios lo hacía ver más peligroso.

Alza la cubeta poniéndola a la altura de su pecho y la voltea dejando que todo el contenido le caiga de lleno a Yuki, la cual abre los ojos de golpe y se sienta completamente empapada y tosiendo. Alza la mirada viendo a Lavi mirándola burlona y tapándose la boca con su mano libre tratando de retener la carcajada. La mirada de la chica se afila intentando fulminarlo con ésta, haciendo que los sensores de peligro en Junior se activen y su cerebro le envíe la orden a sus piernas de emprender la huida.

Y así fue Lavi dio media vuelta empezando a correr en el momento que Yuki se puso de pie de un salto, en medio de la carrera avienta la cubeta que por accidente golpeó la cabeza de la chica.

- ¡Eso me dolió idiota! –grita enojada aumentando la velocidad de su carrera.

- ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No lo hice a propósito! –se defiende también corriendo más rápido.

- ¡No te creo!

Ambos le dan varias vueltas a toda la casa, uno huyendo y la otra tratando de darle alcance. Yuki se detiene de golpe y voltea a su izquierda viendo el grifo de su jardín con la manguera conectada. Su mirada adquiere un toque malicioso y una sonrisa traviesa se forma en sus labios. Sí…la misma expresión que puso Lavi cuando se le ocurrió la idea.

Se agacha para tomar la manguera abre con gran velocidad la llave del grifo haciendo que el agua empiece a fluir de la punta de la manguera, se pone de pie y coloca su dedo pulgar en la punta para aumentar la presión del agua. El chorro le dio de lleno en la espalda a Lavi empapándolo y que detenga su carrera. Molesto voltea con la intención de reclamarle a Yuki.

- ¡Esta fr…. –se calla al recibir de golpe el chorro de agua en su rostro. Junior se agacha poniéndose en cuatro tosiendo para tratar de expulsar el agua que entró a sus pulmones – Pense…que…mori…ría –dice entre jadeos cansado de tanto toser - ¡Casi me ahogas! –se pone de pie gritando exaltado mientras apunta a Yuki.

- ¡Lo que es igual no es trampa, La-vi-kun! –dice divertida guiñándole un ojo y sacándole la lengua en un gesto travieso.

- ¡Ahora verás! –se pone de pie y Yuki da media vuelta empezando a correr intercambiando ahora los papeles de perseguidor y perseguido.

Lavi toma la manguera y la jala hacia él provocando que Yuki que aún la sostenía caiga de lleno al piso, al momento de levantar su rostro muestra lo rojo que está al causa del golpe que se dio al caer.

Yuki voltea al ver una sombra cubrirla por completo, ve a Lavi con sonrisa traviesa sosteniendo la manguera en su mano apuntando hacia ella.

- ¿No irás a…

- ¡Oh claro que sí! –Lavi la interrumpe burlón y pone su pulgar en la punta aumentando la presión del chorro que le dio de lleno a Yuki.

La guerra de agua que se había formado entre esos dos terminó por un rato más, ambos persiguiéndose por todo el jardín mojándose mutuamente. Bookman que se encontraba sentado en el sofá en la sala de Yuki viendo la televisión al oír el jaleo, sale sólo para ser empapado por Yuki que en ese momento era la portadora de la manguera. Lavi soltó la carcajada apuntando a Bookman el cual fulminaba con la mirada a su nieto.

* * *

Se encuentra Lavi ya seco y cambiado acostado boca abajo en su cama con el codo izquierdo apoyado en su cama y su mejilla recargada en su mano, leyendo un manga. En el piso sentada y apoyando su espalda en la cama está Yuki con un pocky en la boca mientras lee una revista.

El ringtone del celular de Lavi inunda la habitación haciendo que ambos chicos volteen a la mesita de noche de que es donde se encuentra. Lavi estira su mano para tomarlo pero Yuki fue más rápida y lo toma contestando la llamada.

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Dónde está Lavi-pyon? _ -escucha la voz de una chica al otro lado de la línea. Una gota de sudor le resbaló a Yuki en la nuca ante el nuevo apodo que se ganó el pelirrojo.

¿Lavi-pyon? –repite volteando a ver burlona al mencionado que se sonrojo levemente por la vergüenza - ¿Quién lo busca? –le da de nuevo la espalda al chico.

_- Dile que habla Atsuko la chica cuya pasión ardiente lo conquistó _ -a Yuki se le llena la nuca de gotas de sudor quitando el auricular de su oído poniendo el celular frente a ella y viéndolo como bicho raro.

- ¿Atsuko? –Lavi al oír el nombre se para de la cama de un salto y se acerca tratando de quitarle el celular más Yuki se lo impide.

Lavi siguió con su faena de quitarle el celular y Yuki reacia a dárselo. Cuando se cansó de esquivar a Junior le dio un codazo en el abdomen que le sacó el aire y le hizo gemir del dolor.

_- ¿Es__e gemido que escuché fue de Lavi-pyon? _ -pregunta espantada Atsuko.

- ¡Así es! –responde Yuki divertida.

_- ¡Maldita estás follando con Lavi-pyon! _ -reclama furiosa causando que las mejillas de Yuki se sonrojen ante la falsa acusación.

Sin que su sonrojo desaparezca cuelga la llamada sintiendo como su corazón late desbocado.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con Atsuko-chan? –dice Lavi molesto frunciendo el ceño sobresaltando un poco a Yuki por la sorpresa.

- ¡Por venganza de haberme despertado empapándome! –sonríe de medio lado divertida.

- ¡Ya verás! –se lanza sobre ella para quitarle el celular más Yuki lo esquiva corriendo fuera de la habitación - ¡Espera Yuki-chan regrésame mi celular! –grita Lavi saliendo tras de ella.

- ¡No quiero! –escucha el grito de la chica desde la entrada.

* * *

Una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora Lenalee se encuentra sentada en las piernas de Allen, ambos besándose con pasión donde la lengua participa. El sonido de dos objetos caer en seco al piso hace que ambos rompan el beso y volteen hacia el origen del sonido. El albino palidece mirando con horror la entrada, mientras Lenalee parpadea un par de veces curiosas.

- ¡Yo, estúpido aprendiz ya estoy de vuelta! –dice Cross parado en la entrada sonriendo de medio lado divertido por haberle cagado el momento al albino.

- Ma…ma…ma ¡MAESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grita Allen espantado.

**Continuará.**

**(1) Especie de camarones pero de mayor tamaño**

**(2) Obi que usa los hombres para sostener el kimono y es más angosto que los obi que usan las mujeres.  
**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la personalidad que les puse a los padres de Yuu, particularmente me divertí mucho escribiendo los diálogos de su mamá, Saori xD Y llegó Cross! Pobre Allen-chan su peor pesadilla ha regresado a su vida xP  
**

**Sé que me tarde CASI dos meses sin actualizar, pero les juro que no fue porque quise. Como les dije el mes de agosto lo tuve de vacaciones así que me fui todo ese tiempo a casa de unos familiares en otra ciudad. Lo malo es que ahí casi no podía usar la computadora de ellos, y cuando lo hacía para escribir, resulta que mi prima se me pegaba como lapa y me resultaba incómodo redactar el cap . En momentos como esos me lamentaba por no tener un lap T.T**

**Bien regresé a mi casita unos días antes de iniciar las clases en la universidad de nuevo, y septiembre se convirtió en un mes agotador y muy atareado, no salía de éxamenes y trabajos por lo que todo mi tiempo se iba en estudiar o estar en la compu redactando los trabajos. Por eso entiendan que el tardar tanto en actualizar no fue por gusto, no saben como me martirizaba no hacerlo sintiéndome mal pensando que las decepcionaba con mi falta de responsabilidad Q_Q. Espero me comprendan y contar con su apoyo de nuevo a partir de ahora. Les prometo tratar de retomar de nuevo el hilo de actualizar semanalmente.**

**Otra noticia es que acabo de empezar otro fic de DGM, éste se ambientará en el universo del anime, pero no me aferraré mucho a la trama, se puede ubicar justo luego que los exorcistas regresan de Edo y en medio de la invasión de la Orden Oscura. Sólo que esa invasión la adaptaré a mi modo. Quiero esperar tener unos cuantos cap más y publicarlo, espero leer sus maravillosos review en ese fic también.**

**Poppy-chan y Lavi-hime no se preocupen por según ustedes haber tardado en dejarme review, creanme para mi lo importante es leerlos y que me hagan saber sus opiniones, no el tiempo que demoren n.n. Les quiero dar la bienvenida a nuevas lectoras, no saben como me gustaron sus review: Minto Uchiha, Kira, Tutri, Yukistar, valkof89.**

**, Mr. Pumpkin's que ha pasado con ustedes tengo cap's que no se ustedes T.T**

**Nee-san muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero seguir contando con él *-***

**Se cuidan!**

**Las quiero!**

**Nos leemos en el prox cap!**

**Atte: Kaoru  
**


	12. ¡Estoy jodido!

**Hii ¿como están? espero que bien n.n**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo, quería subirlo a más tardar el miércoles pero apenas lo voy terminando.**

**Pero comparada a mi ausencia de casi dos meses, la espera fue prácticamente nula.**

**Se supone que este capítulo lo subiría el 24 de agosto, dedicándoselo a nee-san por su cumpleaños, pero por motivos que ustedes ya conocen no pude. ¡Igualmente el cap va dedicado a ella! ¡Qué es una fan de Airi!**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**¡Estoy Jodido!**

- ¡Regrésame mi celular! –se oye un grito masculino muy molesto.

- ¡No quiero! –el grito femenino se oyó cargado de diversión.

Por las calles se ven a una Yuki sonriendo divertida huyendo de un molesto Lavi que le exige que le regrese el celular. No es que no lo vaya a hacer, simplemente quiere jugar un rato con su pelirrojo amigo.

- Ma…ma…ma ¡MAESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –escucha el grito espantado de Allen desde el interior de su casa, haciéndola detener frente a ésta mirándola con extrañeza.

- ¿Maestro? –su frente adquirió una tonalidad azul – ¿Podrá ser que… -se ve interrumpida al sentir unos brazos rodear su cuello y arrebatarle el objeto que tiene en su mano derecha.

- ¡Lo tengo! –exclama Lavi triunfante guardando su móvil en el bolsillo de su bermuda - ¿Yuki-chan? –baja la mirada extrañado de que su amiga no haya peleado para que no le quitara el celular.

- ¡HUYAMOS LENALEE! ¡TENEMOS QUE HUIR! –Junior desvía la mirada hacia su izquierda viendo la casa del moyashi, digo, Allen.

- ¿Allen? –un signo de interrogación aparece encima de su cabeza.

La puerta de la entrada de la casa frente a ellos se abrió de golpe, mostrando un azorado Allen con el pánico impreso en su pálido rostro, pupilas temblorosas, frente teñida de azul, sudor perlaba su piel, respiración agitada, cabello desordenado al igual que su playera. Tomando de la mano a una Lenalee, en condiciones parecidas, contraria a él, en vez de un tono azulado tiñendo su frente, es un gracioso rosa tiñendo sus mejillas, su coleta derecha se encuentra un poco más baja que su gemela. Lavi y Yuki se encuentran estáticos viendo la escena, parpadeando un par de veces incrédulos.

- ¿Yuki-chan? ¿Lavi? –dice Lenalee logrando detener al albino de su triunfante huida, y que repare en la presencia de las dos personas.

- ¿Qué pas…

- Si saben lo que les convienen… -los tres voltean a ver a Allen - ¡Tienen que huir por sus vidas! –una gota resbala por sus nucas al ver la expresión de pánico mezclado con miedo y desesperación del albino.

- ¿Huir? –repite Lavi perplejo – Allen –lo llama usando toda la paciencia que posee - ¿No crees que estás siendo paranoico? ¿De qué se supone que huyamos? –lo mira con una ceja en alto.

- ¡Del mismísimo demonio encarnado en el humano más cruel, sádico, despiadado, maldito, bastardo que te puedas imaginar! –exclama fuera de sí jalando su albino cabello con desesperación como si quisiera quedar calvo, haciendo que otra gota de sudor les resbale a los presentes.

- Allen…los demonios no existen –le aclara Lavi como si le estuviera revelando a un niño de diez años que Santa o el ratón de los dientes no son reales.

- ¡Claro que existen, estúpido Lavi! –un tic se instala en la ceja de Junior - ¡Justo ahora está en mi casa!

- Allen-kun, intenta calmarte –sugiere Lenalee sonriendo forzosamente.

- Allen-chan… -la voz de Yuki sonó temblorosa y nerviosa -… ¿Acaso…

No termina su frase ya que tuvo que abrazarse a Lavi estremeciéndose del miedo al igual que el pelirrojo que afianzó el agarre devolviéndole el gesto temblando levemente, cuando misteriosamente unos cuernitos negros surgieron de la cabeza de Allen acompañada de su expresión de póker y un aura siniestra envolviéndolo. Lenalee se apartó del albino llevando sus manos hechas puños a su boca con los ojos ensanchados y temblando.

- Kukuku… –la risa macabra de Walker los hizo estremecerse aún más - ¡Oh sí Yuki-chan! ¡Ese bastardo hijo de su mamá está de vuelta! –sus ojos brillan como dos estrellas - ¡Lo tengo! -su sonrisa de póker se amplió al igual que sus cuernitos crecieron un par de centímetros haciendo que un escalofrío les recorra de punta a punta a los presentes - ¡Sólo tengo que lanzar una granada al interior de la casa y seré libre al fin!

La expresión de póker de Allen se esfumó como por arte de magia siendo sustituida por una de dicha con cascaditas fluyendo desde sus ojos, su aura tétrica ahora es una brillante con brillitos y estrellitas a su alrededor. El albino entrelaza sus manos a la altura de su pecho como si estuviera rezando, mirando hacia el cielo mientras una luz lo alumbra dándole un aspecto más dramático.

La frente de Lavi, Yuki y Lenalee está teñida de azul con un tic nervioso en su ceja y expresión de completa incredulidad. No lo negaban, en ese momento tienen miedo, bastante dirían ellos pero más miedo les daba los cambiantes estados de humor de su amigo, primero estaba histérico ordenándoles que huyeran, luego con la expresión más tétrica y macabra que jamás hayan visto hablando de lanzar una granada al interior de su casa y hablar de ¿libertad? Para terminar con una expresión llena de dicha y felicidad. Estaban pensando seriamente en someter a su albino amigo a una terapia psicológica.

- Pero hay un problema –habla consigo mismo sobándose la barbilla - ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una granada en los próximos cinco segundos?

- Allen-chan es oscuro…da miedo –murmura Yuki con miedo abrazándose más a Lavi.

- Muy de acuerdo.

- Allen-kun cálmate por favor… ¡Estás dando miedo!

- ¡Ya da mucho miedo, Lenalee! –corrigen a la peliverde en un estado cercano a la histeria.

- Lenalee… ¿Tienes una granada?

- ¡Allen-kun!

- ¿Y ustedes chicos?

- ¡¿De dónde crees qué vamos a sacar una granada? –le responden con otra pregunta bastantes alterados.

- Tsk –Allen chasquea la lengua fastidiado - ¡Son unos inútiles! –dice con desdén mirándolos como bacterias.

- ¡Ya no da miedo! ¡Ahora dan ganas de matarlo de lo irritante que es! –un aura oscura rodea a Lavi a la vez que su mano derecha se hace puño y una vena se hincha en su frente.

- ¡Yo te ayudo a matarlo, Lavi-kun! –Yuki se separa de Junior tronándose los dedos.

- ¡Oh, ha pasado largo tiempo! ¡Y vaya que han crecido los dos! –esa voz grave cargada de burla y soberbia les heló la sangre menguando su ira - ¡Sobre todo tú Yuki! ¡Mírate ya eres toda una señorita!

Ambos voltean lentamente hacia la entrada como si sus cuellos se hubieran atascado. Viendo a Marian Cross recargado en el portón de la cerca con los brazos cruzados y un cigarrillo en la boca, la cual está curvada en una sonrisa prepotente y llena de superioridad. Viste un pantalón negro y una camisa de lino blanco con los primeros tres botones desabrochados mostrando su torso, zapatos negros. Su largo cabello rojo borgoña cae como cascada por su espalda, una máscara blanca cubre la mitad derecha de su rostro.

- ¡¿Cross? –exclama Lavi realmente sorprendido.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? –un tic se instaló en la ceja a Yuki sintiendo como el mayor descaradamente le manosea el seno izquierdo. No se dio cuenta cuando se acercó a ella.

- ¡Sin duda has crecido! ¡Tu cuerpo ya es el de toda una mujer, Yuki!

- ¡Oiga quite su pervertida mano del seno de Yuki-chan! –exige Lavi apuntándolo con el ceño muy fruncido.

- ¡Una muy hermosa por cierto! –ignorando olímpicamente a Lavi quita su mano del seno de la chica subiéndola a su barbilla alzándola un poco obligándola a que lo mire – Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando eras una mocosa de doce años plana sin ninguna curva y corrías detrás de mi estúpido aprendiz y del tuerto retrasado - ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿Quince?

- Tengo diecisiete (1)

- ¿Diecisiete, eh? –baja de nuevo su mano al seno de la chica - ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! –sonríe galante mostrando sus blancos y perfectamente alineados dientes, brillando tal cual comercial de pasta de dientes.

- ¿Podría quitar su mano de mi seno y apartarse de mí, por favor? ¡Es desagradable! –dice Yuki mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una vena palpitando en su frente.

- Ya verás que no te resultará desagradable cuando te convierta en una mujer de verdad en toda la extensión de la palabra –un brillo libidinoso se pudo distinguir en el único ojo visible del hombre, cuyo iris es de un intenso rojo.

Yuki sintió como era jalada por su brazo y alejada bruscamente del hombre, siendo apresada por unos fuertes brazos y un pecho ancho y duro en un posesivo abrazo, alzó la mirada viendo a Lavi fulminar con la mirada a Cross.

- ¡No quiero que vuelva a tocarla con sus sucias manos! –el frío y peligroso tono con que pronunció tal amenaza junto a su rostro contraído por el enojo hizo que Yuki lo viera entre sorprendida y confundida puesto que es la primera vez que ve a su amigo en ese estado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me dirás porque es de tu propiedad, tuerto retrasado? –dice con burla mofándose del pelirrojo.

Ese comentario y el tono que usó logró alterar más a Lavi y que su ira aumente.

- ¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie! ¡Y no hablen de mí como si fuera un objeto! –refuta Yuki molesta e indignada zafándose del abrazo posesivo de Lavi.

- Lenalee, es momento de nuestra huida –murmura quedito Allen tomando a la chica de la mano intentando escabullirse con sumo cuidado, detuvo su andar cuando una bala rozó su rostro tirando algunas hebras de cabello.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, estúpido aprendiz? –Cross sonríe con sorna soplando el humo que sale del cañón de su magnum, que vayan a saber de dónde demonios la sacó.

-_ ¡Estoy jodido! _ -Allen llora internamente mientras voltea hacia su maestro sonriendo forzosamente con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

- _¡Maldita sea mi suerte! _ -un muy molesto Kanda se encuentra masticando con un aura oscura y siniestra rodeándolo - _¿En qué momento fui maldecido? _ -lleva un sorbo de té a su boca dejando que el cálido líquido resbale por su esófago - _¡Oh sí ya lo recuerdo! ¡En el momento en que la loca lunática, trastornada, acosadora llegó del planeta de los locos drogados y retrasados a fastidiarme la vida! _

La escena se agranda y se ve a la familia Kanda en el comedor almorzando en compañía de su inesperada visita, léase Airi, la cual engulle con felicidad los alimentos preparados por su ídolo y futura suegra –según sus fantasías- una vez que consiga que "Yuu-yun" caiga a sus encantos y cuerpazo de diosa –según ella y su muy crecido ego- le pedirá a Saori que le enseñe a cocinar, ya que su primo Tyki le dijo una vez que ella en la cocina es un peligro y que sus platillos son venenos mortales para el pobre desgraciado que tuviera la desdicha de probarlos. Todo eso y mucho más le dijo aquella vez que explotó el microondas sólo para hacer un huevo duro, el día que la sirvienta estaba libre y el salió seguramente a ligar.

Bueno aunque ella piense que su loco y metrosexual primo es un exagerado, quería que Yuu-yun se diera cuenta que se sacó la lotería con ella, ya que no sólo es sexy sino que sabrá cocinar como un chef de un restaurante cinco estrellas y para que viera cuán grandes son sus deseos de violarlo, digo cuán grande es el cariño que siente por él, aprenderá a preparar la soba como a él le gusta.

Pero ese no es el punto aquí. Toshio se encuentra sentado en el extremo del comedor, como le corresponde a la cabeza de la familia –ignorando el hecho de que es Saori quién lleva los pantalones en esa casa- comiendo con tranquilidad la deliciosa comida que preparó su mujer. A su derecha Saori tomando un sorbo de su té con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, viendo satisfecha la escena que tiene enfrente.

Airi comiendo con una expresión de felicidad su comida y a su lado el niño de sus ojos, ese que tanto le dolió traerlo al mundo y que tanto trabajo le ha costado criar para que no se descarríe en el duro camino de la vida, masticando la comida como si se estuviera comiendo los sesos de su peor enemigo ante la fuerza que emplea en sus mandíbulas, sus ojos afilados en una peligrosa y mortal mirada que haría estremecer hasta el mismísimo señor de los demonios –Cross no cuenta- un aura oscura y siniestra rodeándolo.

Mira de reojo a Airi como si quisiera matarla con la mirada, la chica voltea al sentirse observada y le guiña un ojo coqueta a la vez que le manda un beso que tomó forma de corazón y flota hacia Yuu, el cual agita su mano a la altura de su rostro rompiendo el corazón teniendo la frente teñida de azul.

Saori observa la escena ensoñadora soltando un suspiro enamorado, haciendo que Toshio la mire raro arqueando una ceja, vuelve su vista para mirar que es lo que su mujer observa con tanta emoción. Ve a Airi mirar a su hijo como si lo estuviera desnudando y violándolo con la mirada y a su primogénito intentándola matar con la mirada.

- _Se estarán preguntando "¿Cómo demonios sé eso?" _ -Toshio suspira con pesadez – _Pues les diré que entiendo a la perfección a Yuu, porque yo mismo he pasado por esa situación antes _ -bebe un poco de té – _Y terminé casado con mi peor tormento y pesadilla en ese entonces _ -mira de reojo a su mujer – _Así es…Airi me recuerda tanto a Saori cuando éramos unos adolescentes y cada dos por tres intentaba violarme _ -cierra los ojos con resignación - _¿Me pregunto si la historia se repetirá y mi hijo terminará casado con su ahora loca acosadora?... Lo que me hace preguntar… ¿Acaso alguno de nuestros ancestros fue maldecido y ahora cargamos con el suplicio de ser acosados por locas violadoras que terminan enamorándonos y atándonos a ella en un ritual llamado matrimonio?_

-_ ¡Se ven tan lindos! _ -Saori suspira embobada - _¡Sin duda son el uno para el otro! ¡Kya ya quiero que se enamoren, sean novios, se casen y me den nietos! _ -un aura brillante la rodeó al imaginarse a sus nietos tan lindos como lo fue Yuu de pequeño llamándola abuela - _¡Espero que no se tarden mucho! O sino…Kukuku _

La frente de Toshio se tiñe de negro al ver que el aura brillante de su esposa fue sustituida por una oscura

-_ ¡Yo misma me encargaré de que mis nietos sean hechos más temprano que tarde, jojojo! ¡Al ser unos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas no se me dificultará el trabajo! _

Un tic se suma a la ceja del pelinegro cuando una sonrisa macabra que le dio mucho miedo apareció en el rostro de Saori

- _¡Y aunque Yuu-chan se esconda bajo esa fachada de chico frío, amargado e indiferente que lo hace tan genial sigue siendo hombre y terminará sucumbiendo ante sus más bajos y oscuros deseos!_

-_ Puedo hacerme una idea de lo que está pensando Saori y eso me hace sentir más pena por Yuu _ -Toshio la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- _¡Al ser Airi-chan una chica muy linda hará caer a mi Yuu-chan más rápido que el tronar de los dedos! Aunque mi niño salió más terco y obstinado que su padre _–se soba la barbilla pensativa – _Naa… ¡Mi niño-con-cabello-de-comercial-de-shampoo caerá por que lo hará o dejo de llamarme Kanda Saori! _ -mira el horizonte con añoranza.

- _¡Ya te jodiste hijo mío! _ -Toshio suspira con pesadez mientras bebe un poco de té.

Yuu se estremeció al sentir la traviesa mano de Airi acariciarle el muslo por debajo de la mesa, volteó a verla de reojo con cara de malas pulgas gruñendo molesto al notar esa mirada burlona. Entrecerró más los ojos cuando la mano de la chica se fue acercando peligrosamente a su entrepierna. La mirada de Yuu le transmitía un muy peligroso "Ni te atrevas" mirada que le contestó Airi con una de "Disfruta como lo hago cariño". El imaginársela diciéndole en el pensamiento "cariño" hizo que unas grandes nauseas y ganas de vomitar lo invadiera. Cuando la mano estaba a centímetros de rozar su miembro sobre el pantalón la voz de su madre la hizo retroceder:

- Por cierto Airi-chan –la aludida volteó a verla dándole a entender que le presta atención - ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

- El próximo miércoles –responde sonriente. (2)

- ¿Oíste eso Yuu-chan? –el chico gruñe molesto porque lo llame así delante de personas indeseables para él - ¡Asegúrate de comprarle un muy bonito regalo y dárselo!

Yuu volteó a ver a su sacrosanta madre con toda la intención de decirle con la mirada "Primero muerto" pero al verle esa mirada y sonrisa deslumbrante le hizo retractarse y responderle con un simple "tsk" que su "amorosa y compresiva" madre –nótese el sarcasmo- interpretó como un "¡que más da!"

- ¡Genial! –exclama Airi siendo rodeada por un aura brillante - ¡Kanda-senpai me dará un regalo de cumpleaños! –Yuu sintió ñañaras ante el tono meloso y empalagoso que empleó Airi.

- ¡Me alegro tanto por ti, querida! –Saori la mira complacida transmitiéndole lo contenta que está por ella.

- ¡Gracias! –sonrío de oreja a oreja realmente feliz.

- _¡La mocosa tiene un lado tierno! _ -Toshio la ve con los ojos muy abiertos - _¿Por qué siento más pena por mi hijo?_

-_ ¡La trastornada se ve linda! _ -tras la máscara de indiferencia se oculta la gran sorpresa que causó la sonrisa en Yuu - _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué mierdas se me hace linda? _–un tic se instala en su ceja derecha y su frente se tiñe de negro – _¡Estoy jodido!_

* * *

Tyki sigue sumido en su lectura disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que envuelve su departamento cuando la loca de su prima no está. Estira su brazo hacia la mesita cogiendo el vaso que ahí reposa, al verlo vacío se pone de pie caminando hacia la cocina para llenarlo de nuevo con limonada.

Ya con su vaso lleno de nuevo y dispuesto a seguir con su interesante y entretenida lectura, dónde el protagonista ya casi logra que la protagonista caiga bajo sus encantos y llevarla a la cama para unirse en un acto lleno de pasión y lujuria, cuando el teléfono de su casa suena inundando la estancia con su timbre. Lo toma llevando el auricular a su oído derecho.

- ¿Diga? –contesta caminando para sentarse en el sofá.

- _¡Tyki Mikk! _ _-el grito molesto de una voz femenina casi le rompe el tímpano._

- _¡Mierda me llamó por mi nombre completo lo que significa que estoy en problemas! ¡Pero sino he hecho nada malo! _-la frente se le sombrea de negro - ¿Qué se le ofrece, madre?

- _¡Explícame que significa los números en rojo en el estado de tu cuenta, maldito despilfarrador!_

- ¿Qué números rojos? ¡No he gastado tanto dinero aquí en Japón a excepción del departamento y el auto!

- _¿Me quieres hacer pendeja, mal hijo? ¡A mí nadie me hace pendeja, cabrón!_

- ¡En ningún momento quise hacerla pasar por pendeja, madre! –dice con respeto - ¡Usted es una mujer muy sabia para ser tan joven y hermosa! –un cumplido es su mejor arma para apaciguar la ira de su sacrosanta madre.

- _¡Oh, hijo tan dulce como siempre! –_una sonrisa de triunfo se dibuja en los labios del moreno – _Pero _–oh, oh ese "pero" le dio muy mala espina - _¡Eso no bastará para hacerme olvidar el asunto!_

- Esa nunca fue mi intención.

- _¡Ahora mismo te estoy enviando un fax con tu estado de cuenta! ¡Revísalo y dame una explicación, maldito mujeriego que no conoce el valor del dinero!_

Tyki como buen y obediente hijo se encamina a su estudio para coger el fax que su madre le envío, la verdad no sabe a lo que se refiere pero eso no evita que un mal presentimiento lo albergue. Abre la puerta del estudio acercándose hacia el fax y tomando la hoja que acaba de imprimirse. Poco a poco sus ojos leen con más rapidez el texto mientras el azul de su frente se acentúa más. Al terminar de leer sus ojos se ensanchan tanto que amenazan con salírsele de sus cuencas.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?

- _¡Baja el tono! ¿Pretendes dejarme sorda? –escucha la voz molesta de su madre al otro lado de la línea - ¡Bien explícame por qué tu cuenta está en números rojos!_

- ¡FUE AIRI! –exclama fuera de sí - ¡ESA MOCOSA ME DEJO EN BANCARROTA CUANDO ME ROBÓ LA TARJETA! ¡MALDITA RATERA! –un aura tétrica lo rodea y llamas se vislumbra en sus ojos dorados - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE ENSEÑÓ MI TÍA? ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS PASÓ CON SUS CLASES DE SEÑORITA? ¡ESA MOCOSA NO SÓLO ES UNA LOCA PERVERTIDA OBSESIONADA CON VER A MARICONES FOLLANDO SINO TAMBIÉN UNA CLEPTOMANA!

- _¡Me vas bajando el tonito! –ordena la mujer con advertencia - ¿Así que mi sobrina tomó tu tarjeta prestada y te dejó sin fondos? _

- Corrección…no la tomó prestada, la robó y admitió su crimen horas después con descaro –dice contando mentalmente hasta diez para no perder los estribos de nuevo.

- _¡Sin duda esa niña lleva sangre Mikk! –suspira con resignación._

- ¡¿Qué?

- _Verás cariño, los Mikk por naturaleza son malditos, tramposos, engañosos, manipuladores, bastardos, ególatras, vanidosos, orgullosos, irónicos, sádicos, soberbios, dramáticos, pervertidos, inteligentes para lo que les conviene, etc _

- ¡Yo no soy así! –exclama indignado.

- _¡Eres eso y mucho más! ¡No creas que soy como las otras madres que se hacen las pendejas y no ven los defectos de sus propios hijos! –dice con infinita paciencia - ¡Soy consciente de todos tus defectos y así te quiero y acepto hijo mío!_

- _¡Que considerada! _ -Tyki ve el teléfono como si quisiera matarlo - ¿Si los Mikk tenemos todos esos defectos, por qué te casaste con padre?

- _¡Porque el condenado es muy bueno e ingenioso en la cama!_ -una gota de sudor le resbala a la frente y sintió asco al escuchar el tono pervertido que empleó su madre.

- _¡Le he perdido el respeto a mi madre!_ -piensa con la frente teñida de negro - _¡Y sin duda es la mujer que me trajo al mundo! ¡Ahora veo porque soy tan pervertido! _–asiente una y otra vez dándose la razón.

- _¡Por cierto hijo!_ …_El miércoles de la semana entrante es el cumpleaños de Airi_

- ¿Qué con eso? –se sienta en el sillón que hay en el estudio poniendo mueca de completo desinterés.

- _Tu padre me pidió que te dijera que te hicieras cargo de organizarle una fiesta a su gusto._

- ¡¿Por qué yo? ¡No lo haré! ¡No después que me dejó en ceros!

- _No te preocupes ahora que sé que no fuiste un maldito despilfarrador que tiró el dinero en alcohol y mujeres como lo hacías aquí, cosa que me hace preguntar ¿Qué hizo Japón contigo para que te hayas vuelto tan extrañamente responsable?_

- ¡Oye! –exclama ofendido.

- _Como decía… Ahora que sé que no fuiste tú quién gastó el dinero, tu padre te reembolsará todo lo que gastó Airi, con la condición de que le organices la fiesta ¡De lo contrario recibirás la visita por tiempo indefinido de tu querido hermano mayor y su hija!_

- ¡No! –exclama horrorizado - ¡No mi odioso hermano y mi berrinchuda sobrina! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con la loca de mi prima como para que se sumen esos dos!

- _¿Entonces ya sabes que hacer, verdad?_

- ¡Argh! ¡Ya lo pillo! ¡Le organizaré la maldita fiesta a la mocosa trastornada! –exclama resignado.

- _¡Por eso yo adorarte hijo mío! ¡Eres tan inteligente! ¡Adiós te cuidas mucho! –seguido de eso se escuchó el pitido que indica que se cortó la llamada._

- ¡Estoy jodido! –suspira cansado revolviendo su cabello.

* * *

Lavi, Yuki y Lenalee están parados en el portón del edificio donde vive la peli-verde junto a su hermano. Allen les había pedido que acompañaran a la chica hasta su casa para no que no escuchara sus gritos de agonía en compañía de su maldito maestro. Cabe resaltar que todo el camino Lavi anduvo unos pasos delante de las chicas con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca y cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Fue buena idea dejar a Allen-kun con su maestro? –pregunta Lenalee viéndolos preocupada.

- ¡Claro que sí, Lena-chan! –la peli-verde sonríe levemente sintiéndose un poco más aliviada - ¡El tío Cross no le hará nada a Allen-chan! –dice confiada -…Eso creo –desvía la mirada con nerviosismo.

- ¿Cómo que "eso crees"? ¿Eso me preocupa aún más, Yuki-chan?

- ¡No armen tanto jaleo por nada! –ambas voltean a ver a Lavi quién tiene expresión de fastidio - ¡Allen ha convivido años con Cross el sabrá apañárselas perfectamente!

- ¡Ahí lo tienes Lena-chan! ¡Tú tranquila y mejor entra ya o Komui-san no tardará en armar un jaleo por tu tardanza!

- Yuki-chan prométeme que me avisarás si algo malo le pasa a Allen-kun

- ¡No seas negativa mujer, nada le pasará a Allen-chan! ¡Pero está bien te lo prometo!

- Nos vemos después chicos, cuídense –Lenalee se despide de ellos con un movimiento de mano para luego adentrarse al estacionamiento del edificio.

- ¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta al parque? –pregunta Yuki viendo a Lavi cohibida por el humor que carga.

- Me da igual –dice aún enfurruñado.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? –lo mira extrañada – Llevas así desde que dejamos a Allen-chan con el tío Cross.

- ¡No estoy molesto! –le voltea el rostro cruzándose de brazo.

- Lavi-kun ¿podría ser qué… -Junior la mira de reojo viendo la leve sonrisa que adorna el rostro de la chica -…estés celoso? –ensancha el ojo sorprendido.

- ¿Celoso? ¡Bah, que estupidez! ¿Por qué debería estar celoso? –la mira con sorna mofándose de ella, ignorando como la palabra "celos" resuena en su interior.

Esa reacción de Lavi mató la esperanza y felicidad que Yuki sintió ante la pequeña probabilidad de que el pelirrojo se haya puesto celoso porque Cross la tocó descaradamente, aunque dijo que ella no era propiedad de nadie, le hubiera alegrado en el alma que en ese momento Junior la hubiera reclamado como suya y prohibiéndole al maestro de Allen que la tocara.

- ¡Ya veo! ¡Perdón por decir estupideces! –se da la vuelta empezando a caminar sintiendo un dolor agudo en su corazón.

- _¿Y ahora que le pasará? _ -emprende marcha detrás de ella aún con los brazos tras su nuca.

* * *

Lavi y Yuki se encuentran caminando por el parque, la chica con el ceño levemente fruncido y los mofles inflados caminando unos pasos delante del chico que sigue con su expresión despreocupada con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca.

- _¡Esto es incómodo! _ -piensa Junior con fastidio - _¿Por qué está tan tenso el ambiente entre nosotros? ¡Es la primera vez que me siento incómodo en compañía con Yuki-chan! _–chasque la lengua - _¡Y todo por el pervertido de Cross, que se atrevió a manosearla así! _

- ¡Lavi-kun! –el aludido voltea a verla - ¡Mira un carrito de helado! ¡Vamos a comprar uno! –le sonríe emocionada.

El pelirrojo parpadea un par de veces incrédulo para luego suspirar dejando escapar toda la tensión que sentía con el, lleva su mano a su cabello revolviéndolo un poco.

- Me parece buena idea –le sonríe levemente.

- ¿Ya no estás molesto? –lo mira confundida.

- No… -su sonrisa se amplía - ¿Y tú?

- Nunca lo estuve…sólo me fastidió un poco tu actitud de hace poco –infla sus mofles en un puchero.

- Lo siento –le sonríe apenado acercándose a ella y acariciándole la cabeza, despeinándola en el proceso.

- ¡Me gusta! –el ojo de Lavi se ensancha de sorpresa sintiendo su corazón latir desenfrenado.

- _¿Por qué late tan rápido? ¡Es la primera vez que lo hace! _ -no puede apartar la mirada de Yuki que al tener la cabeza algo gacha no le permite ver su rostro - _¿Y por qué lo hace de esa forma por un simple "me gusta"?_

- ¡Me gusta sentir el suave y gentil tacto de Lavi-kun acariciar mi cabeza! –alza la mirada sonriéndole con la sonrisa que Junior juró que ha sido la más hermosa que ha visto.

- Yuki-chan…

Fue bajando su mano de la cabeza de la chica hasta posarla en su mejilla, dejando a su paso un camino de caricia apenas producidas por el leve toque de sus dedos con la suave y tersa piel de Yuki, sintiendo la calidez que desprende sus sonrojadas mejillas. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella, a su vez que Yuki fue acercando sus brazos al cuello de Lavi.

Dos sombras negras aparecieron detrás de Junior con sus ojos brillando tétricamente, lo tomaron por la espalda tapándole la boca y se lo llevaron de ahí dejando a una Yuki perpleja y completamente confundida ya que no alcanzó a ver bien lo que pasó por lo rápido que sucedió.

- ¡Lavi-kun! –exclama alterada viendo sólo la silueta de su amigo delineada por puntitos.

- ¡Hola, Yuki-chian! –saluda un enérgico Souji apareciendo detrás de ella.

- ¡Kitazawa! –grita sobresaltada por el susto que le causó la repentina aparición del chico.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se borra dando paso a una expresión seria.

Yuki enarca una ceja extrañada viendo fijamente a Souji sin entender nada.

* * *

Keiji y Yukimura se encuentran ocultos tras unos arbustos apresando a un molesto Lavi que se retuerce para zafarse mientras los fulmina con la mirada y Ryuji a un lado de ellos con expresión de completo aburrimiento.

- ¡Suéltenme cabrones! –sisea amenazante.

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡No dejaremos que le arruines el momento a danna! –dice Keiji sonriendo divertido.

- ¡Sí, Bookman! ¡Observa como nuestro danna se le declara a Hiwatari-san! –le sigue Yukimura provocando que Lavi ensanche su ojo horrorizado.

- ¡Como si lo fuera a permitir! ¡Suéltenme! –forcejea con ambos intentando zafarse y correr hacia Yuki llevándosela de ahí e impedir que el idiota de Souji se le confiese.

- ¿Estás celoso, Bookman? –pregunta Ryuji viéndolo con una ceja en alto.

- ¡No estoy celoso! –exclama exaltado.

- Yo sólo decía porque pareces molesto –se rasca la nuca despreocupado a la vez que suelta un bostezo.

- ¡Estoy molesto porque me raptaron, cabrones!

- ¡Estás molesto porque más bien les cortamos la inspiración cuando se iban a besar! –dice Keiji travieso.

- ¡Ja! ¡Suerte que llegamos a tiempo! ¡Danna merece el privilegio de llevarse el primer beso de Hiwatari por derecho de antigüedad! –le sigue Yukimura.

- ¡Derecho de antigüedad tengo yo que la conozco desde antes que él! ¡Y no dejaré que ese imbécil se lleve el primer beso de Yuki-chan!

- ¡El imbécil aquí eres tú! –dicen los otros dos fulminándolo con la mirada, gesto que le devuelve Lavi con gusto.

- Los tres son imbéciles –Ryuji ni se inmuta por los dos pares y medio de ojos que lo fulminan con la mirada - ¿Y por qué discuten sobre quién le dará el primer beso a Hiwatari? ¿Mejor aún cómo saben qué será el primer beso de la chica? –los mira curioso con las cejas en alto.

- ¡La estás ofendiendo maldito! ¡El cuerpo de Yuki-chan es puro y casto incluido sus labios! ¡He sido muy cuidadoso para que nadie lo mancille! –a la mente de Lavi acude la imagen de Cross manoseando el seno de la chica - ¡Maldito Cross! –dice sombrío teniendo pensamientos homicidas hacia el hombre.

- ¿Quién es Cross? –preguntan los tres extrañados.

* * *

- Yuki-chian verás, yo… -las mejillas de Souji están muy sonrojadas y su nerviosismo es evidente, más con la mirada de Yuki clavada en él, quién aguarda impaciente por lo que el chico quiere decirle.

- _¿Dónde se habrá metido Lavi-kun? _ -piensa preocupada.

- ¡Desde hace mucho tiempo yo… -exclama impaciente sobresaltando un poco a Yuki.

- ¿Si? –lo insta a que continúe.

- ¡Tú me gus…

- ¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~! –el grito chillón y cantarín de una voz femenina conocida para ellos llamó su atención, cuando Yuki dio vuelta para ver de quién se trata, su rostro queda hundido en un pecho femenino que la aprieta con fuerza empezando a dar vueltas.

- ¡Shirayama! –Souji apunta a la chica que tiene apresada a Yuki en un estrangulador abrazo de oso haciéndole volantín.

- ¡Sí, soy yo Shirayama Airi! –responde burlona sonriendo divertida sin dejar de hacerle volantín a Yuki - ¿Cómo estás Kitazawa?

- ¡Bien hasta que me interrumpiste mi declaración hacia Yuki-chian! –la mira resentido y afortunadamente Yuki no alcanzó a oírlo por estar aturdida ante tanta vuelta que le da Airi.

- ¡Oh, créeme te acabo de hacer un bien! –sonríe socarrona deteniéndose y alejando el cuerpo de Yuki del de ella, pero sin dejar de sostenerla de los hombros.

El rostro de Yuki se encuentra rojo ante la falta de aire y sus ojos en espiral, producto de todas las vueltas que le dio Airi.

* * *

- ¡Bien Airi! –felicita Lavi sonriendo triunfante logrando zafarse de sus captores y corriendo para reunirse con Yuki.

- ¿De dónde salió? –refunfuñan Keiji y Yukimura.

- De la entrada oeste dando brinquitos que me recordó a Heidi y gritando algo como "Mi destino me dará un regalo de cumpleaños" con expresión de drogada y aura brillante rodeándola –dice Ryuji como si nada teniendo una mueca de completo aburrimiento.

- ¿Qué con eso? –preguntan los otros dos incrédulos.

- Ni idea –Ryuji se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

Airi suelta a Yuki quien retrocede trastabillando aún mareada, estando a punto de caer de no ser por los brazos de Lavi quién la sostuvo a tiempo.

- Te debo una Airi –dice divertido mirando burlón a Souji quien lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No sé que hice! ¡Pero sí, soy simplemente genial! –su pecho se infla de ego.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Yuki-chan? –la mira con preocupación.

- ¿Lavi-kun? ¿Dónde te metiste?

- ¡Unos imbéciles me entretuvieron! –mira resentido a Souji quién lo ve burlón - ¡Pero no importa ya estoy aquí!

- Por cierto Kitazawa ¿Qué querías decirme? –Yuki lo insta a que continúe dónde quedó antes de ser interrumpidos por Airi.

- Otro día te lo digo cuando no haya tantos metiches –tanto Lavi como Airi lo miran burlones sonriendo divertidos. Sin más el pelinegro se fue de ahí.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz! –suspira Airi como boba enamorada.

- ¿Se puede saber el motivo? –pregunta Yuki interesada y sintiéndose levemente emocionada por la reacción de su amiga.

- ¡Porque mi destino me dará un regalo de cumpleaños! –un aura brillante la rodea poniendo expresión de retrasada.

- ¿Quién es tu destino? –Lavi la mira como si estuviera loca –que de hecho lo está-

- ¡Yuu-yun! –dice apendejada.

- ¡¿Yuu es tu destino? –Lavi reprime una risilla divertida - ¡Quiero ver su cara cuando lo llames así!

- ¿Senpai te regalará en tu cumpleaños? –repite Yuki sin creérselo, preguntándose desde cuando Kanda es tan considerado y detallista con alguien - ¿Por cierto cuando es tu cumpleaños?

- El miércoles de la semana entrante.

- ¡Qué alivio! –Yuki suspira - ¡Aún me queda tiempo para escoger tu regalo! –le sonríe levemente.

- ¡Yo ya sé que regalarte Airi! –dice Lavi poniendo una mirada enigmática.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No comas ansias en tu cumpleaños lo sabrás! –le hace el signo de amor y paz sonriendo socarrón.

- Bien –dice desanimada - ¡Bueno me voy! ¡No me extrañen que yo no lo haré porque me veré en el espejo cada que pueda! –les da la espalda empezando a caminar agitando levemente su mano.

Lavi y Yuki la ve alejarse mirándola como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- ¿Seguimos con nuestro paseo? –pregunta Lavi pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Yuki la cual asiente sonriéndole emocionada.

Lavi le sonríe cerrando su ojo y empiezan a caminar de nuevo. Yuki alza la mirada viendo el rostro tranquilo y sonriente del pelirrojo y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

- _Estando así parecemos una pareja _ -piensa feliz recargando su cabeza en el brazo de Lavi cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del momento.

Las mejillas de Junior se sonrojaron al sentir como Yuki recargó la cabeza en su brazo, volteándola a ver de reojo viéndola con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo feliz. Inconscientemente la pegó más a el y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- _¡Por favor Dios, déjame permanecer sólo un poco más así con Lavi-kun! _ -reza Yuki deseando que ese momento no termine tan pronto.

* * *

Es un lunes por la mañana, faltan dos días para el cumpleaños de Airi. Saori se asoma en el dojo que está en el patio de su casa viendo a Yuu haciendo flexiones. Suspira resignada mientras una leve sonrisa adorna su rostro.

- …297…298…299 –dice ante cada flexión - …300 –se pone de pie de un salto.

- Yuu-chan –voltea de reojo viendo a su madre sonriéndole desde la entrada.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, madre? –se acerca a ella mientras seca el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

- Yuu-chan faltan dos días para el cumpleaños de Airi-chan –su mirada adquiere un brillo enigmático al notar como el cuerpo de su hijo se tensa - ¿Ya le compraste su regalo?

- Sí –le miente y Saori lo sabe porque desvió su mirada.

- ¿Enserio? –el peli-azul asiente levemente – Espero sea verdad –suspira - ¡Recuerda como se puso Airi-chan cuando se enteró que le darás un presente! –lo mira fijamente con su mano derecha apoyada en su mejilla.

Kanda recuerda la sonrisa llena de emoción que esbozó Airi unos días atrás durante el almuerzo cuando lo fue a visitar. Sonrisa que para disgusto de él se le hizo muy linda. Agita su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro esfumando esos pensamientos.

- ¡Yuu-chan! –cuando voltea a ver a su madre se estremece al verle esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Quiero que en este instante te duches y vayas a comprarle el regalo a Airi-chan!

- Ya se lo compré.

- ¡Ahora! –su sonrisa se amplía - ¡No quiero que regreses con las manos vacías y más vale que sea bueno el regalo o te mandaré a dormir con el perro!

- Madre, le recuerdo que no tenemos perro –un tic se aprecia en su ceja derecha.

- ¡Por cierto quiero ver el obsequio para darle mi aprobación! –otra vez la sonrisa de "lo haces porque lo haces cabrón" que tanto odia Yuu. Un largo suspiro escapa de sus labios.

* * *

Kanda vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una playera de mangas tres cuarto roja se encuentra caminando por el centro comercial, las manos las lleva metida en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- _¿Qué le regalo a la loca? _ -piensa frustrado frunciendo mucho el ceño - _¡Muy apenas y le compro obsequios a mi madre y eso porque ella me obliga también! _ -chasquea la lengua fastidiado - _¿Qué cosa le gustaría a la loca?_

A su mente acude la escena de él con grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos cuyas cadenas están fijas a una pared de piedra. Sin camisa y una mísera tanga de cuero negro cubriendo sus partes nobles y el cabello suelto. Frente a él, Airi usando un babydoll de cuero negro, antifaz y boina negros jugando entre sus manos con un látigo. Agita su cabeza espantando esa horrible escena con la frente teñida de negro.

- ¡Definitivamente no! –las personas que pasaban por su lado se le quedan mirando raro - _¡Tiene que haber algo más que la conforme que no sea yo a punto de violarme! _

Ahora se imagina a él, cuyo cuerpo desnudo es cubierto por crema chantilly, una cereza donde tiene sus partes nobles y un grabado en su pecho que dice "Feliz Cumpleaños" en chocolate negro derretido. Kanda agita su cabeza haciendo una mueca de desagrado intentando olvidar esa escena.

- ¡Definitivamente no! –la gente lo mira como el loco que parece al hablar solo y hacer muecas raras - _¡Tiene que haber otra cosa que no me incluya!_

Una escena acude a él con Airi parada enfrente sonriéndole de esa forma que le hace ver linda y apuntando sus labios mientras se relame los de ella.

- _¿Por qué mierdas me agradó eso?_ –su frente esta teñida de negro y un tic nervioso se aprecia en su ceja derecha - _¿Y por qué la vi más linda y provocativa de lo que es? ¡Espera! _ -agita su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro - _¡Esa no es linda ni provocativa! ¡Es una loca violadora y acosadora!_

Un aura tétrica lo rodea haciendo que la gente se aleje de él.

- ¡Definitivo! ¡No le daré nada que me incluya! ¡Escogeré algo que esté en mi presupuesto! ¡Y me vale madre si le gusta o no! –sigue su camino a grandes zancadas ignorando como la gente se aleja de él pensando que está loco.

* * *

Kanda sigue recorriendo el centro comercial viendo las vitrinas. Se detiene frente a una joyería de plata, viendo un colgante con un dije en forma de media luna con algunas incrustaciones en pedrería azul oscuro. Alza una ceja ¡El maldito dije le recuerda a la loca! Se la imaginó llevando puesto el colgante ¡Y la imagen le agradó!

-_ ¿Por qué cada vez que pienso en ella me siento más jodido? _ -chasquea la lengua fastidiado - Ese es un objeto lindo para una chica normal, no va con ella –sigue su camino.

Avanza unos pasos…

Se detiene…

Aprieta los puños…

- Maldita sea –sisea molesto.

Retrocede como cangrejo los mismos pasos que avanzó y se adentra a la tienda.

Unos minutos después…

Se oye el "¡Gracias por su compra!" de la dependiente.

Kanda saliendo de la joyería con cara de completo martirio con una pequeña bolsita azul marino en su mano derecha.

- ¡Maldito colgante!

Dice entre dientes colocando la bolsita a la altura de su cara…

- ¿Por qué me costó tan caro?

- Lo fulmina con la mirada…

- ¡Más importante! ¿Por qué terminé comprándoselo?

A su mente viene la imagen de Airi con la expresión tierna que pone cuando le conviene o cuando quiere engatusar a la gente…

Usando el colgante…

No mostrando que la escena le gustó camina a toda velocidad estrellando su frente contra una pared, provocando que la gente grite entre asustada y sorprendida.

Todo con tal de borrar esa escena…

Sigue su camino murmurando maldiciones hacia Airi…

No dándose cuenta como su frente sangre a causa del golpe que se dio y dejó una grieta en la pared…

- ¡Maldita Airi!... ¡Maldito colgante!... ¡Maldita la hora que a mi madre se le ocurrió decirle que le daré un presente por su cumpleaños!... ¡El maldito colgante le salió muy caro!... ¡La loca no me gusta!... ¡No quiero verla con el puto colgante!... ¡No quiero besarla!... ¡Y definitivamente no le tengo ganas!

Se aleja…

Murmurando maldiciones…

Ignorando como la gente se aleja de el con miedo…

* * *

Vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camisa de mangas cortas ceñida de color negra y con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, su cabello lo lleva recogido en su usual cola de caballo. Está Kanda sentado en un sillón en la sala del departamento de Airi, viendo de reojo como la chica abre el obsequio. Intenta ignorar como la sonrisa emocionada que esbozó al ver el colgante lo embobó.

Airi lleva un short negro a medio muslo, una blusa negra un poco holgada de manga tres cuartos, la de la derecha cae un poco dejando ver su hombro. En el pecho tiene grabada en letras plateadas la palabra "Eat me". Unos botines negros hasta los tobillos sin tacón. Lleva su cabello suelto y una boina negra adornándolo.

Agradece que Tyki se encuentre en su habitación vistiéndose. Afortunadamente fue el primero en llegar así no tendrá que calarse las miraditas de insinuantes que tanto le tocan las narices del brote de habas, el conejo idiota y la enana.

Tocan el timbre, Airi se pone de pie para ir a abrir dejando pasar a Allen en compañía de Lenalee. Siente las miradas de los recién llegados en él, puede que no les esté viendo pero está completamente seguro que lo miran con sorpresa.

Allen usa una playera mangas cortas de color roja con un chaleco gris encima y un pantalón negro. Unas pulseras de cuero negro adornan su muñeca izquierda. Lenalee viste una minifalda verde oscura con un cinturón del mismo color y una blusa ceñida negra de tirantes. Su usual peinado de dos coletas. Sandalias de tacón negras. Un colgante plateado con dije en forma de corazón adorna su cuello.

Se sientan en el sofá frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. El peli-azul se limita a ignorarlos manteniendo los ojos cerrados, dándole sorbos a su lata de cerveza de vez en vez.

Mira de reojo a Airi abriendo los obsequios que le dieron Allen y Lenalee. El chico le regaló un perfume y la última un lindo brazalete de plata con dijes en forma de pétalos de cerezos. La cumpleañera les dedica una sonrisa -¡Que definitivamente no se le hizo linda!- a modo de agradecimiento.

Tocan de nuevo el timbre. Esta vez sale Tyki a abrir. El moreno viste un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de mangas tres cuartos color vino y con los primeros cuatro botones desabrochados.

Kanda escucha el escándalo de Souji y sus idiotas seguidores, saludando al profesor para luego acercarse hacia Airi felicitarla y entregarle los obsequios. Voltea a verla al igual que Allen y Lenalee al oír el grito emocionado de la chica, la cual está abrazando la caja de un dvd.

- ¡Gracias por el obsequio! –lo abraza emocionada - ¡Llevo días tratando de conseguir este yaoi! –la frente se les tiñó de azul a los hombres al oír de que trata el regalo.

Luego de su momento de euforia, se dedica a abrir los obsequios de Yukimura y Keiji. El primero le dio un colgante para su celular en forma de perrito al igual que los prendedores para el cabello. El otro un cd, la peli-morada les agradece sonriéndoles, arrojando disimuladamente el cd, aparentemente no le gustó. Una gota de sudor le resbala a los presentes menos a Keiji que la miró resentido.

- ¡Ahora el mío! –Souji le extiende una bolsa sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Airi abre la bolsa y saca una muñeca igualita a Kanda, largo cabello azul oscuro amarrado en una coleta alta, mirada fulminante y sonrisa macabra. La muñeca usa un vestido de holanes rosa pastel, calcetas del mismo color y zapatos de charol negros.

- ¡Kyaaa se parece a Yuu-yun! –exclama emocionada abrazándola y restregándola contra su mejilla.

- ¡Yo te mato, maldito idiota! –Kanda se pone de pie empezando a perseguir por todo el apartamento a Souji mientras Allen está tumbado en el sofá retorciéndose de la risa a causa de la muñeca.

* * *

Lavi usando un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera negra sin mangas y encima una camisa blanca también sin mangas y sin abrochar, ésta vez no lleva una bandana en la frente dejando su cabello suelto, para finalizar unos zapatos negros. Parada a su lado está Yuki vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla entubado negro, un top morado ajustado haciendo resaltar su muy proporcionado pecho, sandalias de tacón negras. Su cabello lo lleva suelto dejando que caiga como cascada en su espalda con unos prendedores en forma de estrella adornándolo a cada lado de la cabeza.

Extiende su mano para tocar el timbre del departamento donde vive Airi, ya escuchando la música mezclada con la algarabía de los invitados. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abre mostrando a Tyki.

- ¡Buenas noches, Tyki-sensei! –saluda Yuki sonriente.

- Buenas noches –Lavi lo hace de forma seca mirándolo fastidiado.

- ¡Buenas noches a los dos! ¡Pasen! –se hace a un lado dándoles paso.

Cuando se adentran lo primero que ven es a Yuu manteniendo una pelea verbal con Allen el cual sonríe de medio lado burlón. Lenalee sentada en el sofá tomando ponche a su lado Airi viendo con un aura brillante a Yuu mientras abraza un muñeco de felpa de pelo azul recogido en una coleta y usando un vestido de holanes color rosa pastel.

En otro sillón Ryuji sentado con expresión burlona sosteniendo un tablón con círculos de colores junto al diseño de pies y manos. Frente a él Souji, Keiji y Yukimura en poses bastante raras jugando al twister. Cabe mencionar, que Souji está todo golpeado, con varios chichones en la cabeza, un ojo morado y una mejilla hinchada.

- ¿No sabía que te gustaban las muñecas, Ai-chan? –la aludida alza la mirada viendo a Yuki viéndola curiosa con Lavi parado a su lado.

- ¡Esta ha hecho que me gusten! –voltea la muñeca espantando a Yuki quién se abrazó a sí misma con la frente teñida de azul.

- Jajajaja me gusta la muñeca –ríe Lavi a carcajadas apuntando la muñeca - ¡Te ves ridículo usando ese vestido de holanes Yuu-pon! –mira al nombrado con burla y diversión. El cual desvía su mirada fulminante de Allen para dirigirla hacia él mientras gruñe como perro.

- ¡La expresión cabreada de esa muñeca se ve tan parecida a la que pone senpai! ¡Me da miedo esa muñeca! –comenta Yuki.

- ¡Qué dices si está mona la muñeca! –la restriega contra su mejilla - ¡Desde hoy dormiré con ella!

- ¡Maldita sea deshazte de esa muñeca! –brama Yuu molesto fulminando con la mirada tanto a Airi como a la muñeca.

- Sinceramente… -Lavi posa una mano en el hombro de Kanda quién ve la mano del pelirrojo como si fuera una bacteria – No pensé verte aquí Yuu –una sonrisa burlona adorna sus labios - ¿No me digas que ya le cogiste cariño a tu acosadora?

- ¡No digas babosadas!

- ¡Vamos, senpai no sea tan tímido! –Yuki le codea las costillas insinuante mirándolo pícara.

- ¿Quién está siendo tímido?

- ¡Es tan mono cuando es tímido! –Yuki lo mira divertida.

- ¡Sí y más cuando está avergonzado porque en el fondo le cogió cariño a su acosadora! –le sigue Lavi.

- ¡Oh y también cuando su versión muñeca usa vestido de holanes! ¡Sin duda ese tipo de ropa van contigo Kanda! ¡Más con ese cabello de nenaza que tienes! –arremete Allen sonriendo burlón.

- ¡Teme...moyashi! -insulta con los ojos en blanco y los dientes en forma de sierra.

- ¡Es Allen, bastardo! –ambos pegan sus frentes fulminándose con la mirada y gruñendo como perros rabiosos mientras un aura asesina los rodea.

- ¡Aquí está mi regalo! –Lavi le muestra una foto como si sostuviera una baraja entre sus dedos índices y medio.

- ¡Kya se ve tan mono! –le arrebata la foto donde aparece un Yuu en jardín de infancia haciendo un puchero apunto de llorar con su tazón de soba desparramado en la mesita.

- ¡Y aquí el mío! –Yuki le extiende una donde ahora sale un Yuu sólo con el pantalón del kimono puesto el pelo suelto y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

- ¡Se ve tan sexy! –pone expresión morbosa - ¡Me encantaron los regalos!

- ¡Lo sabíamos! –responden ambos sonriendo divertidos.

* * *

- ¿Sabes? –Airi voltea a ver de reojo a Lavi – Admito que al principio evitaba relacionarme mucho contigo porque pensé que eras igual a tu odio primo pero ahora que me hemos estado hablando veo que no es así y me caes bien –le sonríe levemente, ambos sostienen en su mano una lata de cerveza.

- ¿Ah sí? –comenta sin mucha importancia bebiendo de su lata – Pues tú nunca me has caído ni bien ni mal. Simplemente me divertía a costa tuya cuando eras golpeado por Yu-chan o cuando mostrabas tus celos hacia mi primo –lo mira sonriendo burlona.

- ¡Yo no estoy celoso de tu primo! –hace un mohín viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo que tú digas…lo que tú digas –toma otro sorbo de su lata sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

* * *

Allen, Tyki, Souji y Keiji se encuentran sentados formando en la mesa del comedor jugando póker. Lenalee, Yukimura y Ryuji los observan jugar. La chica sonríe forzosamente al darse cuenta como el albino les gana a los otros haciendo trampa de la forma más descarada.

- ¡Kukuku y esta primera ronda la gano yo! –sonríe poniendo su cara de póker cogiendo el dinero que está en el centro de la mesa.

- ¡Eres bueno chico! –halaga Tyki dándole una calada a su cigarro y mirándolo de forma enigmática.

- ¡Oh todavía es muy pronto para que me halague, Mikk-sensei! ¡Apenas estoy calentando! –le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Lo mismo digo! –sonríe de medio lado confiando.

* * *

Kanda y Yuki se encuentran sentados en los bancos del mini bar que se encuentra en la sala del departamento. El peli-azul sostiene una lata de cerveza mientras Yuki se está sirviendo un poco de ponche en un vaso.

- ¡Ya sea sincero Kanda-senpai! –el aludido la mira por encima de la lata - ¡Le está cogiendo cariño a Ai-chan! –Yuu escupe el trago en un chorro ante la insinuación.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Claro que sí! –le sonríe socarrona - ¡La prueba de ello es que está aquí en su fiesta de cumpleaños y según Lena-chan le dio un obsequio! –mueve sus cejas de arriba hacia debajo de forma insinuante.

-_ ¡Será chismosa la dos moñitos! _ -Kanda chasquea la lengua fastidiado.

- ¡No es de extrañar! ¡Ai-chan es una chica muy linda!

- ¡Sí, lo que ella tiene de linda tú lo tienes de alta! –dice sarcástico.

- ¡Qué cruel! –Yuki lo fulmina con la mirada tomándose el ponche de un trago por el enojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Kanda enarca una ceja viéndola como bicho raro ya que la mirada de la chica se tornó perdida, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y puso expresión bobalicona.

- ¿Deshde…hip…cuando…Kanda-shenpai…hip…thiene un gemelo…hip?

- ¿Te emborrachaste sólo con un puto trago de ponche? ¿Eres pendeja o qué? No, espera… ¡Pendeja siempre has sido!

- ¡Kanda-shenpai esh malo conmigo! –exclama Yuki rompiendo en llanto.

- ¡Eres el peor tipo de borracha! ¡Escandalosa y hostigosa! –Kanda la mira con fastidio y la frente teñida de negro.

- ¡Qué cruel! –su llanto aumenta.

- ¡Cállate de una puta vez enana borracha! –grita fuera de sí tapando sus oídos y llamando la atención de los demás.

- ¡¿Yuki-chan? –exclama Lenalee preocupada al ver a la chica llorar de forma desconsolada y a Kanda viéndola con fastidio.

- ¿Por qué Yu-chan llora de esa forma? –pregunta Airi viendo la escena con una ceja en alto.

- ¡Demonios ya ingirió alcohol! –dice Lavi golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

- ¿Qué tiene qué haya ingerido alcohol? –Airi lo mira extrañada.

- Pues verás…

* * *

Hace tres años, aprovechando que mi maestro se encontraba de viaje a Lavi se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de que probáramos uno de los licores que el maestro guarda en su habitación. Así lo hicimos, escogimos el más fuerte que tenía el maestro y Yuki-chan nada más al olerlo se emborrachó y pues…emm…nos costó mucho trabajo tranquilizarla –Allen termina de contar el pequeño relato con los ojos en forma de raya y punto y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¿Sólo con olerlo? –repiten los demás no creyéndoselo del todo con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Sí –suspira resignado – Aquella vez casi hace un strip tease –Souji puso expresión morbosa – Me costó mucho trabajo detenerla y el tener a Lavi animándola para que siguiera no me puso fácil la tarea.

Todos voltean a ver con desaprobación a Lavi quién está parado cerca de la ventana junto a Airi conversando de algo que divierte a la chica, porque la peli-morada tiene una sonrisa divertida en sus labios mientras el se rasca la nuca sonriendo forzosamente.

- ¡Sin duda me gusta ese lado de Yu-chan! –comenta Airi divertida luego de oír lo que le contó Lavi - ¡HEY YU-CHAN HAZNOS UN STRIP TEASE! –grita Airi burlona haciendo que tanto Allen como Lavi ponga expresión de espanto. El primero porque no quería revivir lo que sucedió hace tres años y el otro porque no quería que ese montón de chicos vieran a la chica haciendo semejante espectáculo.

- ¿Qué demonios? –profiere Kanda con la frente teñida de negro y un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha - ¡Oye! –exclama al ver como Yuki se sube en la barra del mini bar.

- ¡YUKI-CHAN! –grita Lavi horrorizado y alterado.

- ¡YUJU VAMOS YU-CHAN! –anima Airi sonriendo burlona.

- ¡No la animes tarada! –Lavi la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Sólo estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú hace tres años!

- ¡Te recuerdo que Yuu está en primera fila! ¿Enserio quieres que tu destino vea el striper de Yuki-chan tan de cerca?

- ¡NO! –grita horrorizada corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el peli-azul y llevándoselo arrastras a la cocina.

- ¡TENIAS QUE LLEVARTE A YUKI-CHAN NO A YUU! –grita Lavi exasperado.

- ¡Mucha ropa Yuki-chian! –anima Souji con expresión morbosa.

Tyki ensancha los ojos al igual que Ryuji, Yukimura y Keiji. Lenalee le tapa los ojos a Allen teniendo también los ojos ensanchados. Souji mira fijamente empezando a tener un derrame nasal. Mientras Lavi se acerca rápidamente al mini bar cuando Yuki comenzó a subirse la blusa. Una vez se acercó la bajó de la barra cargándola como costal de papas.

- ¡Bhajame…hip…Lavi…hip…kun! –forcejea dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¡Sí Bookman déjala que continúe! –exclama Souji.

- ¡Cómo si fuera a permitir que lo haga! –lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Pero hace tres años la animaste a que siguiera! –dice Tyki sonriendo burlón, sonrisa que se amplió cuando Junior lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Ya dejen a un lado lo de hace… -se corta al estremecerse por el soplido que recibió en el oído por parte de Yuki e inconscientemente la suelta haciéndola caer de pompas al suelo.

- Esho dolió –se queja aún sentada sombándose el trasero.

- ¡Oh, así que tus orejas son muy sensibles Bookman! –profiere Tyki divertido.

- ¡No me jodas! –le grita irritado y se voltea hacia Yuki tendiéndole la mano – Ponte de pie –dice al ver como la chica se le quedo viendo a su mano.

Yuki la toma pero lo jala hacia ella enterrándole el rostro entre sus pechos, haciendo que todos ensanche los ojos tanto que amenazaban con salírsele de las cuencas ante la osadía que acaba de cometer.

- ¡Danna! –exclaman Keiji y Yukimura cuando Souji se desmayó por el shock de ver la escena.

- ¡¿Yuki-chan? –Lenalee la ve exaltada.

- ¡Kya…hip…Lavi-kun…she ve…hip…tan lindo enojado! –grita emocionada apretando el agarre.

Todos vieron como los brazos de Lavi quién los tiene extendidos al costado de su cuerpo poco a poco van tomando una coloración roja al igual que la poca piel del cuello que deja ver su cabello. Al cabo de unos segundos humo salió de los oídos de Junior haciendo un sonido similar al de una tetera. Inconsciente queda arrodillado entre las piernas de Yuki y con la cadera levemente alzada.

- ¡Lavi! –exclaman Lenalee y Allen preocupados.

- ¡Esto resultó más divertido de lo que imaginé! –dice Tyki sonriendo divertido.

* * *

Se ve a Airi acorralando a Yuu entre su cuerpo y el mesón de la cocina, mirándolo divertida mientras el peli-azul la mira con cara de malas pulgas.

- ¡Déjame ir, loca!

- ¡Nop! –responde infantil - ¡No quiero que veas a Yu-chan haciendo striper!

- ¡Oh no te preocupes! ¡No la voy a ver porque me largo de aquí!

- ¡Ahora menos te dejo libre! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No ahora! –sonríe divertida.

- ¡Déjame ir sino quieres que te degolle con algún cuchillo! –sisea viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Aunque no me das miedo! ¡Te dejaré ir con una condición!

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡Dame un besito! –para los labios acercándosele más, dejándole sentir sus senos contra su pecho que lo hizo tragar grueso.

- ¡Sigue soñando!

- ¡Le diré a Saori-san que me trataste mal en mi cumpleaños! –lo mira mártir haciéndose la víctima.

- Maldita -masculle entre dientes

- ¡Mi besito, Yuu-yun! ¿O quieres que te ayude? –dice insinuante rodeándole el cuello con los brazos - ¡Vamos Yuu-yun sólo falta que juntes tus labios con los míos! –sonríe pícara.

- _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué de repente me dieron ganas de besarla? _ -gruñe en su interior - _¡¿Y por qué mierdas se siente bien sus senos contra mi pecho?_

Kanda poco a poco se empieza a acercar hacia ella juntando sus labios en un beso que Airi lo intensificó colocando su mano en la nuca del chico y tirando de ella hacia delante. Yuu adentró su lengua en la boca de la chica empezando un duelo entre sus lenguas, donde ninguna quería ceder. La toma de la cintura cambiando posiciones y sentándola en el mesón de la cocina.

A los pocos segundos se separaron por la falta de aire, con un delgado hilillo de saliva uniendo sus bocas. Kanda ensancha los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que hizo y se separa abruptamente de ella como si su cuerpo quemara.

- ¡Ya te di el beso que querías ahora me largo! –bufa fingiendo fastidio para luego salir de la cocina.

- _¡Sólo un poco más Yuu-yun! _ -sonríe traviesa sintiendo su corazón palpitar de la emoción.

* * *

A los pocos minutos que vieron a Kanda irse del departamento, Lavi se recuperó de su inconsciencia producida por la falta de aire, la sorpresa y excitación que sintió cuando Yuki enterró su rostro entre sus pechos.

- ¡Nos vamos! –dice tomando de la mano a Yuki.

- ¡Adiosh chicosh! –se despide con un movimiento de mano sonriendo bobalicona y dejándose llevar por Lavi.

Sin más salen del departamento caminando hasta el elevador, Lavi aplana el botón con la flecha hacia abajo esperando que llegue. Cuando llegó se adentraron y ahora aplanó el botón de planta baja, viendo las puertas del elevador cerrarse.

- Lavi-kun –el aludido la voltea a ver para luego sentir como lo toma de la camisa y lo inclina obligándolo a quedar a su altura.

- ¿Qué…pasa? –parpadea un par de veces extrañado.

- Hay algo que siempre….he querido decirte –sus mejillas se sonrojan aún más sin embargo Lavi pensó que se debía por el estado de ebriedad en el que se encuentra.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Quiero decirte…que tú me… -Lavi sintió su corazón palpitar no entiende la razón por la que repentinamente se empezó a emocionar ansiando que la chica termine la frase.

- ¿Sí? –la insta acercando su rostro más al de ella.

- Tu siempre… -Yuki acerca más su rostro por inercia entrecerrando un poco sus ojos al igual que Lavi. Ambos sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclarse.

- ¿Mmmm? –Junior se nota impaciente y ansioso. Sus labios ahora se rozan

- Tu siempre me has gus… -Yuki deja caer su cabeza con pesadez.

- ¿Yuki-chan? ¡Oiiiiie~! –llama de forma cantarina - ¿Yuki-chan? –la agita un poco haciendo que su cabeza quede inclinada hacia atrás mostrando que la chica se quedó dormida - ¡OYE! ¿Por qué te quedaste dormida? ¿Qué pasó con lo que querías decirme? –la empieza a agitar para despertarla más es inútil, por lo que deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

* * *

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando Lavi llegó a su casa cargando en su espalda a Yuki que duerme profundamente. Bookman lo recibió y al ver a Yuki dormida le preguntó de su estado a lo que éste se limitó a decirle que se emborrachó en un descuido de él.

Subieron a la recámara del chico y mientras Bookman acomodaba un futon en el piso a un lado de la cama. Lavi acostó a Yuki en la cama, le quito las sandalias y la cubrió con el edredón. Su abuelo se retiró de su habitación para irse a la suya a dormir. Junior cambió sus ropas por su pijama no inmutándose por Yuki que está bien acurrucada durmiendo plácidamente.

Se acuesta en el futon cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca viendo el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, al cabo de unos minutos cierra su ojo.

* * *

Lavi abre su ojo al sentir como besan sus labios, cuando se acostumbró a la penumbra de su cuarto lo ensancha al ver a Yuki sentada a horcajadas en su estómago y besándolo con insistencia teniendo sus ojos cerrados, dejando ver lo mucho que lo está disfrutando.

Yuki se separa de él, dándose cuenta que está despierto y que la mira sorprendido.

- ¡Lo siento, te desperté! –le sonríe levemente colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

- ¿Sigues borracha? –es lo único que atinó a decir, a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces por qué me besaste?

- ¡Porque Lavi-kun siempre me ha gustado! –dicho esto volvió a unir sus labios con los de él, beso que Junior no tardó en corresponder, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por lo que le dijo la chica.

Lleva su mano a la nuca de Yuki para profundizar el beso y haciendo leve presión en su labio inferior le pide permiso para adentrar su lengua, permiso que le concede Yuki abriendo la boca, sintiendo la lengua del pelirrojo acariciar la suya con fiereza. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando se separan por la falta de aire, viéndose fijamente con la respiración agitada por el beso.

No tardaron ni cinco segundos cuando volvieron a besarse con pasión. Entre el beso Lavi aprovechó para colar sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Yuki acariciando su plano estómago. Entretanto la chica juguetea con la argolla de la oreja derecha del pelirrojo entre sus dedos y su otra mano la enreda en el cabello de Lavi, sintiendo la suavidad de éste.

- Lavi-kun se puso duro –dice divertida una vez rompieron el beso sintiendo el bulto presionar sobre su trasero - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- ¿Qu…qué vas a hacer?

- Algo que te gustará –vuelve a besarlo con pasión.

En medio del beso llevó sus manos hacia el borde del short que Lavi usa como pijama y lo bajó junto a sus boxer. Toma el miembro erecto del chico en su mano derecha estremeciéndolo, comienza a subirla y bajarla con lentitud para poco a poco ir subiendo la velocidad. Los gemidos de Lavi quedan ahogados entre el beso, aprieta su párpado con fuerza y sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas al igual que las de Yuki.

- Lo tienes muy grande…tal como lo imaginé –los ojos de Yuki están nublados por el deseo al igual que el de Lavi - ¿Quieres que use mi boca? –se relame los labios acercando su boca al miembro del chico, una corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo cuando sintió el aliento de la chica chocar contra el glande.

Sin esperar respuesta pasa su lengua por el glande sonriendo satisfecha al sentir el leve temblor que tuvo el cuerpo de Lavi. Empieza a lamer por todo lo largo y ancho del miembro mientras lo sostiene con su mano derecha, con su otra mano le masajea los testículos.

- ¡Mételo! –ordena Lavi entre gruñidos de placer.

Yuki sonríe divertida y engulle todo lo que puede el miembro de Junior para luego simular estocadas mientras lo acaricia con su lengua.

* * *

Lavi abre los ojos de golpe y se sienta con el rostro empapado de sudor, pupila dilatada y respiración entrecortada. Desvía su mirada hacia su cama viendo a Yuki durmiendo acostada boca abajo dándole la espalda.

- ¿Fue un sueño? –levanta el edredón que lo cubre de la cintura para abajo viendo un bulto entre sus pantalones - ¡Tuve un sueño húmedo con Yuki-chan! –su rostro adquiere una expresión de horror.

Yuki suspira entre sueños y se da la vuelta quedando de frente a Lavi, quien volteó a verla.

- _¡Estoy jodido! _ -piensa suspirando resignado poniéndose de pie caminando hacia el baño.

**Continuará…**

**(1) Estuve pensándolo y decidí que el cumpleaños de Yuki será entre los meses Junio y Julio aunque aún no decido una fecha en concreto. Así que ya en el fic ella cumplió años pero como no se me ocurrió una cap celebrandóselo por eso no lo puse. Además que la idea que cumpla entre esos meses me vino unos días después de publicar el cap 10 ^^u. Si gustan pueden hacer sugerencias sobre la fecha de cumple de Yuki.**

**(2) Este año el 24 de agosto cayó día miércoles. Qué es la fecha que cumplirá años Airi.**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Kanda ya está mostrando señales de que Airi le ha empezado a gustar ¡Genial! Adoro como la traviesa prima de Tyki saca de sus casillas a este amargado y serio espadachín -mirada maligna-**

**También Lavi está empezando a ser consciente de lo que Yuki provoca en él, al punto de tener sueños húmedos con ella -imaginenme con la cara de póker de Allen-chan- ¡Sin duda es un pervertido nuestro tuerto querido! ¡Pero ese es su encanto! ¿A poco no?**

**¿Les gustó el lime? ¡La verdad es el primero que hago! ^^u Así que espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Es como una recompenza por todo lo que he atrasado el avance de esa pareja. Por lo pronto Lavi ya se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos -lento pero seguro- y Yuki ya estuvo a punto de declarársele, lástima que se quedó dormida.**

**Otra pareja que está avanzando es la de YuuxAiri y ya verán como pondré más cosas de AllenxLenalee**

**Curiosamente esa pareja en la que menos inspiración que tengo y eso que me gusta ^^u**

**Y como no podía faltar. Les agradezco todos los reviews que me dejaron en el cap anterior n.n  
**

**SE CUIDAN!**

**LAS QUIERO!**

**Atte: Kaoru Usagi  
**


	13. Nuevo semestre

**Si lo sé me tarde muchí****simo en actualizar, la cuestión es que aunque tenía todo el cap en la cabeza cuando abría el documento de word mi mente se quedaba más blanca que la hoja u.u**

**Otra cosa este semestre ha estado pesado y tampoco he contado con mucho tiempo, hace dos semanas me dio una crisis de asma y me vi muy mal, me hicieron terapia respiratoria e incluso me inyectaron T-T**

**Aquí está el cap, disfruten de la lectura n.n**

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron a su fin, lo que indica que es tiempo de regresar a clases. En las dos semanas que transcurrieron luego del cumpleaños de Airi, muchas cosas habían pasado. Por ejemplo:

Allen reviviendo el trauma de vivir con su maestro, las noches se le hacían largas y no lograba conciliar el sueño, puesto que los gemidos femeninos mezclados con gruñidos masculinos se colaban en su habitación a través de la puerta y las paredes. Maldecía internamente que su habitación esté al lado de la de Cross. La monotonía de años atrás desgraciadamente había regresado a su vida. Por las mañanas, recoger las botellas de licor vacías y limpiar el desastre que dejaba su maestro y las mujeres que traía por las noches. En las tardes escapaba y se reunía ya sea con Lenalee, Lavi y Yuki, Airi o los cuatro juntos. El tiempo que pasaba con ellos, sentía que su miseria y desgracia no había regresado, pero cuando caía la noche y llegaba a su casa presenciando la escena de su maestro en la sala con varias mujeres bebiendo, besándose y toqueteándose se daba cuenta que para su pesar si habían regresado.

Por su parte Yuu varias veces fue sorprendido por su madre dándose de topes contra la pared, es que desde el cumpleaños de Airi y ese beso que se dieron en la cocina del departamento que la chica comparte con su primo, se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo de que ese beso no le gustó para nada, de que no está sintiendo nada por esa loca acosadora con complejos de violadora, que no se sintió molesto con la estúpida muñeca réplica de él usando un asqueroso vestido rosa de holanes que cada vez que lo recuerda le dan ganas de vomitar y de matar a golpes al bastardo de Kitazawa por regalársela a la loca, ignorando la pregunta que hacía su subconsciente de "¿Dónde demonios ese maldito idiota sacó esa muñeca tan parecida a él?" si llega a descubrir al creador de esa abominable cosa se encargará de quemarlo vivo ante tal osadía. Pero ese no es el punto, sino que él definitivamente no se sintió molesto porque esa estúpida muñeca sea abrazada por la loca y él no.

Otro desesperado es Lavi, esa clase de sueños con Yuki, su amiga se repitieron varias veces algunos más pervertidos y subidos de tono que el de esa noche ¡Maldición! ¡Hasta le hicieron añadir varias fantasías más por cumplir a su lista! Y eso que el pensaba que ya no se le podían ocurrir más. Aparte de eso ahora se siente algo incómodo estando a solas con la chica, cuando lo toca o lo abraza siente una corriente eléctrica de pies a cabeza y se aparta de ella como si quemara, se ha sorprendido un par de veces viendo fijamente hacia sus labios y por suerte la muchacha no se daba cuenta. Aunque todos esos síntomas apuntan a que ha empezado a desear a Yuki, se niega a aceptarlo. El no quiere desarrollar ese sentimiento conocido como el amor, y terminar apegándose más de lo necesario a una mujer por una estupidez como esa, lo más lejos que llegará a sentir por alguien será una linda amistad y cariño como lo que siente por Allen, Lenalee, Airi y espera que siga sintiendo eso por Yuki. El siempre ha visto a las mujeres como mero objetos que le proporcionan placer no está interesado en involucrarse más de lo necesario con ellas y si terminan enamorándose de él eso no le importa en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Lavi esta inclinado en la puerta de su casa poniéndose los zapatos, Yuki está parada delante de él dándole la espalda, ambos visten el uniforme escolar. La chica abre la puerta y así como lo hace la cierra de un fuerte portazo. Junior al oír el sonido levanta la vista viendo a la chica dándole la espalda con la mano sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? –alza la ceja viéndola extrañado.

- Tienes visita –dice con fastidio y la frente teñida de negro.

Lavi se pasa la mano por el cabello frotándola estando más extrañado. Se pone de pie acercándose a la puerta. Yuki se hace a un lado para que el pelirrojo pueda abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hace ensancha el ojo con sorpresa.

- ¡Honey/Darling/Lavi-sama/Lavi-pyon! –Saya, Mikki, Kasuga y Atsuko miran emocionadas al pelirrojo.

- Tienes tantos apodos que no se cual escoger. Dime Lavi-kun: ¿Cómo debería llamarte? –a Lavi se le sombreó la frente de negro y mira de reojo a Yuki quién tiene una expresión de diversión.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –regresa su mirada a las chicas – En especial tú Nakamura, ¿Creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte? –la mira despectivo intimidando a la muchacha.

- Lavi…yo –tartamudea la rubia.

- ¡Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotras! –Lavi y Yuki alzan una ceja no entendiendo del todo - ¡Tú zorra! –el pelirrojo se alejó un paso al ver el aura oscura que rodea a su amiga - ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la casa de mi hombre?

_- ¿Su __hombre?_ -un tic aparece en su ceja - _¡Por __eso __odio __que __las __chicas __se__ hagan __una __idea__ equivocada __de __lo __que__ tuve __con __ellas!_ -suspira fastidiado.

- No tengo porque darles explicaciones –da un paso dispuesta a irse de ahí no importándole dejar a Lavi solo con esas cuatro.

- Atsuko se pone frente a ella impidiéndole el paso viéndola desde arriba al ser una cabeza más alta. Yuki frunce el ceño al ver como la pelinegra la mira con desdén.

- ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? No quiero llegar tarde a clases.

- Tu eres la que no me dejó hablar con Lavi la otra vez ¿no es así?

- No molestes y hazte a un lado. Quiero pasar –intenta hacerse paso más la pelinegra se lo impide.

- ¡Después de todo aquella vez si follaste con Lavi! –afirma estando muy segura de lo que dice - ¿Y supongo que anoche también lo hicieron?

Los ojos de Yuki y Lavi se ensanchan volteándose a ver mutuamente. A la mente del pelirrojo vino la imagen de la chica en uno de sus ya muy seguido sueños, en la que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y expresión de completo placer. Sin poderlo evitar sus propias mejillas enrojecen y desvía su mirada cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

_- ¿Qué__ me __está __pasando?_ -piensa desesperado.

Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por Saya quién alternó su mirada de Lavi y Yuki varias veces, se queda viendo fijamente a Junior mostrando incredulidad en su rostro a la par que aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- ¡¿Es eso cierto, Lavi-sama? –exclama Kasuga molesta - ¡¿Tú y Hiwatari ya….

- Argh mou, ¡No lo acepto! ¡Me niego a aceptar que darling le haga a otra chica lo mismo que me hizo a mí! –Miki alterna su mirada molesta de Lavi a Yuki una y otra vez.

- ¡CON UN DEMONIO DEJEN DE SACAR ABSURDAS CONCLUSIONES! –grita Yuki molesta.

- ¡No te dejaré pasar hasta que…

- Quítate. De lo contrario te golpearé hasta que quedes irreconocible –la sangre se le heló a Atsuko al verle esa expresión hostil y amenazante a Yuki acompañada por esa voz seca y cortante.

- El resto sintió como si una fuerte corriente de aire frío los golpeara de lleno, quedándose sin habla por la expresión de la chica que a decir verdad les dio mucho miedo.

_- ¡No __me__ cansaré __de__ repetirlo! __¡Yuu __definitivamente__ empeoró __el __carácter __volátil __que__ siempre __ha__ tenido __Yuki-chan! __¡Cada __vez __se __parece__ más __a __él!_ -la imagen de Kanda y Yuki ambos con expresiones tétricas y sádicas vinieron a su mente haciéndolo estremecer del miedo.

Atsuko aún sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer se hizo a un lado dejándole el camino libre a Yuki, la cual volteó hacia ella sonriendo dulcemente.

- ¡Qué bueno que entendiste Atsuko-chan! –un aura brillante la rodeó haciendo estremecer aún más a Lavi – Por cierto, si vuelves atravesarte en mi camino la próxima vez –se lleva un dedo a su barbilla dándole un aire pensativo – ¡Nadie reconocerá el rostro de la ardiente Atsuko-chan! –su sonrisa se ensancha y su aura brillante se intensifica.

_- ¿Eso __acaba __de __ser __una __amenaza?_–piensa la pelinegra consternada.

_- ¿Qué __sucede __con __Hiwatari? __¡Sonriendo__ de __esa __manera __da __más __miedo!_ -Saya tiene la frente sombreada de negro.

_- ¡Tengo __miedo!_ -Kasuga y Miki se abrazan temblando.

_- ¡Como __de __costumbre __disfraza __su __enojo __con __esas __brillantes __sonrisas!_ –Lavi suspira resignado - _¡Es __mi__ oportunidad!_ -aprovecha que las chicas siguen en shock para escabullirse.

* * *

_- ¡Ah no puede ser! ¡Por culpa del maestro y sus "amiguitas" no pude dormir en toda la noche! ¡Y ahora llegaré tarde a clases!_

Allen va corriendo por las calles mientras lleva una tostada en la boca. Al doblar en una esquina sin poderlo evitar choca contra la espalda de alguien.

- ¡Eso dolió! –oye murmurar a la persona con la que chocó - ¡Oye idio…. ¡¿Allen-chan? –el albino deja de sobarse la frente y alza la mirada viendo a Yuki arrodillada frente a él y mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

- ¡Lo siento Yuki-chan! ¡Por andar distraído no vi por dónde iba!

- Olvida eso, por otro lado… ¿Estás bien? –escucha su tono de preocupación – Tienes ojeras, ¿no pudiste dormir bien? –Allen suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

- ¡Por supuesto que no he podido dormir bien! –Yuki retrocede un poco cohibida por la reacción del albino - ¡Todas las noches, una tras otra es lo mismo! –el chico lleva ambas manos a su cabeza.

- Trata de tranquilizarte un poco, Allen-chan.

- ¿Cómo me puedo tranquilizar cuando todas las noches escucho gemidos femeninos mezclados con los gruñidos del maestro? –exclama fuera de sí - ¿Tienes idea de lo traumante que es? –Yuki se abraza a sí misma al ver la expresión de póker que puso Allen - ¡Por supuesto que no tienes idea!

_- ¡Allen-chan __da __miedo!_ -el cuerpo de la chica tiene leves temblores.

- Sí, todas las noches escucho cosas como: "¡Ah, Cross-sama más rápido!" "¡Me voy a volver loca de tanto placer!" "¡Es tan genial!" "¡M-me co…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Allen? –el albino deja de hacer sus muecas raras y se pone de pie volteando a ver a Lavi mirarlo con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

- ¡Ah!, lograste escapar de tus locas seguidoras –dice Yuki poniéndose de pie mirando a Lavi aburrida.

- Nada de "¡Ah!" –exclama alterado - ¿Por qué me dejaste solo con esas locas?

- Primero: - Yuki levanta su dedo índice derecho – Eso te pasa por escoger a locas como tu novias.

- ¡Ellas no eran mis novias! ¡Sólo chicas con las que me divertía! ¡Fueron ellas las que malinterpretaron todo y creyeron que por un acostón ya eran mis novias! –aclara indignado.

- Lavi –llama Allen con seriedad - ¡Eso sonó horrible!

- Lo que sea. Segundo: -ahora levanta el dedo medio - ¿Qué persona que se considera normal se queda para escuchar insultos de a gratis? Tercero, último pero no por eso menos importante. –levanta el dedo anular – Es tú problema, no mío así que resuélvelo por tu cuenta.

- Tiene razón –concuerda Allen.

- ¡Qué mala eres! –Lavi la mira resentido

* * *

Allen y Yuki van corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la escuela, teniendo como meta la puerta del salón de arte. Al llegar abren la puerta de golpe, sobresaltando a los alumnos, Lenalee voltea hacia la entrada viendo a Yuki y Allen respirando agitados y con gotas de sudor adornando sus rostros.

Los dos caminan como si llevaran un gran peso sobre sus hombros, haciendo que a todos los presentes les resbale una gota de sudor y los miren con extrañeza. Ambos se dejan caer sobre sus asientos y recargan su cabeza en la mesa.

_- ¿Por__ qué __debo __pasar __por __todo __esto __por __culpa __de__ las __ex__–__novias __de __Lavi-kun?_ -un aura depresiva rodea a Yuki, haciendo que a Lenalee le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_- Dios, __¿Qué __fue __lo __que __hice __en__ mi __otra __vida __como __para __que __me __hayas __castigado __con __un __bastardo __como __tutor? __¡Qué __se __vaya! __¡Qué __se__ vaya __y__ no __regrese __de __nuevo! __¡Quiero __mi__ vida __normal __y__ tranquila__ de __vuelta!_ -a Lenalee le resbala otra gota de sudor al ver no sólo como Allen es rodeado por un aura depresiva sino que también cascaditas de lágrimas fluyen de sus ojos.

_- Sé __que __a__ muchos __no __les __gusta __el __primer __día __de __clases __luego __de __unas __largas __vacaciones, __pero __no __imaginé __que __ellos __se__ fueran __a__ deprimir __tanto_–la chica suspira resignada.

Los alumnos que se encontraban de pie toman asiento cuando la puerta se abrió entrando por ella Komui, el director del instituto. Allen y Yuki seguían tan concentrados en lamentarse de sí mismos que ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Komui.

- Buenos días a todos –saluda Komui con una expresión seria y tono de voz ronca - ¡HOLA LENALEE-CHAN! ¿ME EXTRAÑASTE? –a todos les resbala una gota de sudor al ver el ataque de euforia de su extraño director cuando de su hermanita se trata.

Lenalee sintiendo pena ajena se deja resbalar en la silla tratando de ocultar su rostro que está rojo de la vergüenza. Komui al darse cuenta como lo están mirando los alumnos y como su querida hermanita se quiere fundir con el asiento, se rasca la nuca nervioso mientras de fondo se escucha el grillar de los grillos. El mayor de los Lee tose forzosamente tratando de recuperar la seriedad del asunto.

- Chicos vengo a informarles que su profesor de arte, Hashirama-san tuvo que renunciar por motivos personales…

- ¿También Hashirama-sensei? –murmura un chico al que se sienta a su lado.

- ¿Chicos? –llama Komui.

- En el semestre pasado fue Tanaka-sensei. Últimamente muchos profesores están renunciando ¿no crees? –murmura otro.

- De seguro se cansaron de estar bajo las órdenes de un loco como el director.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? –exclama exaltado sacando un taladro de quién sabe donde.

- Sólo espero que el nuevo profesor no sea igual de excéntrico que Mikk-sensei –el chico que lo dijo se le sombreó la frente de negro.

- Yo me conformo con que sea igual de apuesto y genial que Tyki-sama –dice una chica soñadora con brillitos en los ojos.

- ¡No me ignoren! –Komui muerde un pañuelo mirando furioso a los alumnos.

- Pues yo quiero que sea una mujer joven, bien proporcionada y que se desnude para dibujarla.

- ¡Eres un guarro, Moriyama-kun! –murmura molesta una chica mirándolo con desaprobación.

- ¡PRESTENME ATENCION O LES ASEGURO QUE LES PONDRE UN CASTIGO QUE NUNCA OLVIDARAN! –grita Komui fuera de sí, poniendo expresión de maníaco provocando que los alumnos guarden silencio y lo miren con pánico y las frentes teñidas de negro.

Lenalee suspira mientras se acaricia el puente de la nariz, como deseaba que su hermano de vez en cuando se porte como una persona normal, pero bien sabe que eso ya de por sí es una tarea difícil.

La depresión y el desanimo de Allen y Yuki es tan grande que ni siquiera reaccionaron ante el grito, expresión y amenaza de Komui.

- ¡Lo sentimos mucho director! –dicen a coro los alumnos.

- ¡Ven que… -Komui no pudo seguir hablando ya que un pie se estampó en su mejilla y lo mandó a volar al otro extremo del salón.

- ¡TE TARDASTE MUCHO INSECTO! –exclama una voz masculina que suena muy molesta.

Allen se irgue al reconocer dicha voz, sintiendo un muy mal presentimiento, temor que se hizo realidad cuando al levantar la mirada observa a Cross parado detrás del escritorio viendo desde arriba a Komui, quien lo fulmina con la mirada aún tumbado en el suelo teniendo la mejilla muy roja e hinchada.

Yuki, Lenalee y al igual que la mayoría de los presentes tienen los ojos ensanchados mostrando la sorpresa que les causó la abrupta irrupción del pelirrojo en el salón.

La sorpresa les duró poco a las chicas, puesto que enseguida pusieron expresión bobalicona y miran soñadoras a Cross, hasta crearon un fondo de brillitos y estrellitas a su alrededor.

Marian las voltea a ver de reojo y esboza una media sonrisa llena de arrogancia, acción que provoca que las chicas caigan al suelo desmayadas de lo más encantadas y con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Yuki y Lenalee al oír el golpe seco que produjo la caída de sus compañeras voltean a verlas y les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras ven perplejas el estado de éxtasis en el que quedaron.

Allen en el momento que vio parado a su tutor en medio del salón, entró en una especie de estado catatónico, no oía nada, no veía nada, ni siquiera reparaba en su entorno, simplemente se quedó con la mirada fija al frente, viendo y a la vez no la imponente figura de Cross.

- ¡Oye retrasado! ¿No piensas presentarme? ¡Deja de ser tan huevón y haz tu trabajo como debe! –una enorme vena palpita en la sien de Komui, los insultos junto a la pose chula y sonrisa arrogante de Marian lo estaban llevando al límite. Además como se atreve a insultarlo y humillarlo delante de sus alumnos ¿Qué pasaría si los chicos le pierden el respeto? Pero que de una cosa esté seguro Cross, un día se vengara de él.

- ¡Chicos este bastardo que ven aquí! –a todos les resbala una gota de sudor mientras que Cross bufa divertido - ¡Es Marian Cross y desde hoy será su nuevo profesor de arte! –tres pares de ojos se ensancharon mostrando sorpresa.

_- ¡Será __su __nuevo __profesor __de __arte! __¡Profesor __de __arte! __¡Profesor __de__ arte! __¡Profesor __de__ arte!_–esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez en la mente de Allen acompañada de la risa maligna de Cross.

La frente del albino se tiñe de negro, su corazón late tan deprisa que está seguro que sus compañeros pueden oírlo a la perfección, su piel se empapa de un sudor frío. Sale del trance, sus pupilas se dilatan y su rostro adquiere una expresión de completo horror.

- ¡NOOOOO! –todos voltean espantados al oír el grito de Allen.

* * *

Miranda se encuentra impartiendo su clase al salón 3-A, donde se encuentran Lavi, Kanda y Ryuji.

Los alumnos miran con compasión a la profesora, la cual está toda nerviosa y tartamudeando. Kanda tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. Odia las clases con esa mujer porque le altera los nervios y le hace perder la poca paciencia que posee, ni el mirar por la ventana logra distraerlo del molesto tartamudeo. Ryuji se encuentra dormido apoyando su cabeza en la carpeta de su asiento y balbuceando.

Lavi está recargado en su asiento con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca con la mirada fija al frente, más no está prestando atención a lo que Miranda está explicando ya que en estos momentos se encuentra pensando en otras cosas. A su mente viene la imagen de la Yuki de sus sueños, esa que siempre termina debajo de él con las mejillas sonrojadas, mirada nublada por el deseo y respiración entrecortada.

Al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomó sus pensamientos ensancha el ojo con sorpresa y no puede evitar sonrojarse, con tal de alejar esa imagen de su mente, impacta su frente contra la mesa, provocando que sus compañeros volteen a verlo espantados al escuchar el ruido.

Miranda casi tuvo un paro cardíaco por el repentino ruido, así que ahora se encuentra con una mano en donde está su corazón, el cual late como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Ryuji se despertó alarmado pensando que fue descubierto durmiendo en clases, no es que le importe mucho la verdad, sino que le resultaría problemático darle explicaciones a la profesora y al loco director.

Kanda lo mira como el loco que es, pensando que ahora si se le murieron las pocas neuronas que tenía, y si es que aún le quedaban. El conejo siempre supera sus expectativas, nunca pensó que sería tan idiota como para dejarse tarado de por vida por voluntad propia. Pero está hablando del conejo bastardo, retrasado y pervertido, de él se puede esperar cualquier pendejada.

El monólogo interno de Kanda se ve interrumpido por un grito masculino lleno de horror que proviene del segundo piso. Extrañamente el grito se le hizo familiar, más se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo eso no es su problema, pero a los pocos minutos escucha dos gritos femeninos que también se le hicieron familiares.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede Allen-kun? –Komui lo mira curioso enarcando una ceja.

- Está bromeando ¿verdad? –la frente del albino está teñida de azul y sus pupilas dilatadas y temblorosas.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- ¿En serio él será un profesor de aquí? –apunta a Cross, el cual se apunta a sí mismo y Komui voltea a verlo al igual que los demás.

- Así es estorbo llorica ¿Algún problema con eso?

- ¡¿Está loco Komui-san? –pregunta Allen espantado ignorando a su maestro.

- ¡Loco siempre ha estado! –dicen todos a coro, pero luego desvían la mirada haciéndose los desentendidos cuando Komui los fulminó con la mirada.

A Lenalee le resbala una gota de sudor y voltea a su izquierda cuando escuchó una risa, viendo a Yuki tapando su boca tratando de contener una carcajada. La ojiazul al sentirse observada voltea viendo a Lenalee mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados, por lo que esboza una sonrisa forzosa y una gota de sudor le resbala en la frente.

- ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla! –ambas voltean al escuchar una voz sombría viendo a Allen murmurando, rodeado por un aura negra, frente teñida de azul y expresión de pánico.

- ¿Allen-kun? –profiere Lenalee extrañada cuando el albino se puso de pie mirando fijamente a través de la ventana.

- ¡El cielo es tan azul y puro! –una sonrisa adorna su rostro que para nada combina con esa aura y expresión.

- Ya lo perdimos –dice Yuki mirándolo con lastima.

- ¿Qué babosadas estás diciendo, estorbo llorica?

- ¡Tengo que despertar de esta pesadilla! –camina con determinación hacia la ventana, aventándose por ésta.

Por suerte Yuki reaccionó rápido y tomó al albino de la cintura impidiendo la locura que acaba de hacer Allen, el que estuviera cerca de la ventana le facilitó la tarea.

- ¡Allen-kun! –exclama Lenalee espantada al igual que los demás. Komui y Cross están de lo más tranquilo viendo el intento de suicidio de Allen.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Allen-chan? ¡Estamos en un segundo piso! –grita Yuki alterada sin soltar la cintura del chico jalándolo hacia ella.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Quiero despertar de esta horrible pesadilla! ¡Y el dolor es la mejor forma de hacerlo! –exclama Allen desesperado agarrándose fuertemente del marco de la ventana dificultándole la tarea a Yuki.

- ¡Eso no es simple dolor tarado! ¡Pudiste haberte matado!

- ¿Y qué? ¡Intenta convivir un día con el maestro y después dime sino te darían ganas de matarte!

- ¡Allen-kun detente por favor! ¡No quiero que mueras! –suplica Lenalee viéndolo con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Lenalee~! –profieren todos los chicos incluidos Allen y Komui viendo conmovidos y a punto de acompañar a la chica en el llanto.

- ¡Lindas palabras Lena-chan pero ayúdame a meter a este idiota suicida! –dice Yuki jalando el cuerpo de Allen hacia ella.

Allen se da cuenta de las intenciones de la ojiazul así que deja de ver a Lenalee y aplica más fuerza a su agarre.

- ¡Suéltame Yuki-chan! ¡Ya suficiente tengo con aguantar a este tirano en casa como para también hacerlo en la escuela! ¡Mi alma ya no tiene un lugar donde encontrar refugio! –la mira con los ojos llorosos y mocos escurriendo de su nariz.

- Esa expresión más que conmoverme, me da asco –dice monótona jalando con más fuerza.

- ¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO, ENANA CON FUERZA DE ELEFANTE! –Allen la mira con su expresión de póker y aura de fuego rodeándolo.

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO HARE, ESTUPIDO CABELLO DE ANCIANO! –Yuki pone una expresión similar.

* * *

Una vena palpita en la sien de Kanda el cual está con los brazos cruzados y zapateando con insistencia, por el maldito griterío la estresante de Miranda dejó de impartir la clase, eso en parte lo agradecía, pero ahora tiene dolor de cabeza de tantos gritos.

- ¿Esos no son Yuki-chan y Allen gritando? –pregunta Lavi mirando curioso hacia la ventana.

- ¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta ¿En qué te basas, conejo bastardo? –Kanda lo mira de reojo con una ceja enarcada, no inmutándose por la mirada asesina que le dirigió Lavi.

- ¡Si estás de malhumor no te desquites conmigo!

- No es cuestión de andar de malas. ¡Tu pregunta fue pendeja! ¡Pero que se puede esperar de un tarado como tú!

La vena en Kanda se hinchó más cuando los griteríos de abajo aumentaron de intensidad. Se pone de pie de forma tan brusca, que Miranda se desmayó del susto, más al verle esa expresión de psicópata. Abre la ventana con tal fuerza, que casi saca el vidrio del marco y mira hacia abajo viendo a Allen con medio cuerpo colgando siendo agarrado de la cintura por Yuki. Ambos fulminándose con la mirada y lanzándose insultos a diestras y siniestras.

- ¡CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡ME ESTAN DANDO DOLOR DE CABEZA! –Allen y Yuki levantan la mirada viendo a Kanda fulminarlos con la mirada.

- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? –ahora es la cabeza de Lavi que se asoma por la ventana.

- ¡Allen si quieres llegar más lejos agita tus brazos como si fueras un pájaro! –Allen y Yuki voltean a su derecha viendo a Airi asomada junto a Souji.

- ¡NO LE DES IDEAS! –gritan Yuki, Lenalee y Lavi al unísono.

- Yo sólo decía –Airi los mira con inocencia mientras Souji suspira con cansancio.

- ¡Loca! –masculla Kanda con fastidio chasqueando la lengua.

- ¡Yuu-yun! ¿Me extrañaste, amorcito? –Airi lo mira con los ojos en forma de corazón y sonrisa bobalicona.

- ¡No!

- ¡Ya sabía yo que sí! –un aura brillante la rodea y pone expresión de drogada.

- ¡¿Qué no oíste que dije que no?

- ¿Y mucho? ¡Ay amorcito que tierno eres!

- ¿No quiere aceptar la realidad? ¿O sólo oye lo que quiere? –murmura un compañero de Kanda que también está mirando todo el espectáculo del segundo piso. En realidad, todos los alumnos del plantel se encuentran asomados por las ventanas, incluso los que estaban en los salones del otro bloque.

- Las dos cosas –responde Ryuji bostezando.

Kanda por el bien de su salud ya no dice nada, sabiendo que esa loca sólo oye lo que le conviene, así que de nada sirve gastar saliva en vano.

- ¿Viste que Yuu si me extrañó, compa? –dice Airi como pendeja.

- ¡Bien por ti, comadre! –responde Lavi poniendo la misma expresión.

_- ¡Oh __no!__ ¡Estos __pendejos __ahora __se __llevan __bien!_ -la frente de Kanda se tiñe de negro.

- ¿Desde cuando Lavi y Airi-chan se llevan bien? –pregunta Allen viendo a ese par curioso.

- Ni idea –dice Yuki.

- Creo que desde la fiesta de Airi-chan –comenta Lenalee – Recuerdo haberlos visto conversando muy amigables esa noche –aclara cuando los dos voltean a verla.

Yuki no dice nada más, simplemente se limita a mirar alternadamente a Lavi y a Airi, parpadeando un par de veces.

- ¡Me has hecho cambiar de opinión con tu ejemplo, Airi! –Lavi la mira conmovido - ¡Las acosadoras pueden ser correspondidas si son perseverantes!

- ¡Lavi! –el pelirrojo voltea a verla -¡No soy una acosadora! –lo señala con el dedo mirándolo ofendida - ¡Sólo persigo al amor de mi vida y futuras quincenas! –hace un puchero teniendo el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Oh, disculpa mi error! –sonríe burlón mirando a Kanda de reojo.

- ¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ MALDITOS RETRASADOS! ¿O ACASO QUIEREN QUE YO MISMO LOS DEJE MUDO DE POR VIDA? –Kanda es rodeado por un aura asesina y su expresión de molestia es reemplazada por una de asesino psicópata.

- ¡Te ves tan mono, amorcito! –un aura brillante rodea a Airi.

- ¡Hay de gustos a gustos! –Lavi se encoge de hombros y se aleja unos cuantos pasos del peli-azul.

- ¡Este no es momento para sus estupideces! –los tres desvían su mirada hacia Yuki quien los mira molesta - ¿Qué no ven que Allen-chan se quiere matar?

_- ¡Es __verdad!_ -Allen recuerda lo que está tratando de hacer.

- ¡Deja que se mate ese moyashi! ¡Le haría un bien a la humanidad! –dice Kanda indiferente por lo que a Yuki y a Lenalee le resbala una gota de sudor mirando incrédulas al peli-azul.

- ¿Qué dijiste bastardo? –Allen lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Que buena persona es Yuu-yun! –Airi lo mira con admiración.

- ¡Tanto que me conmueve! –dice Lavi irónico - ¡No se preocupen chicas! ¡Allen tiene la manía de querer suicidarse cada que Cross regresa de un viaje! Sino lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo ¿Qué les hace pensar que ahora si lo hará?

- ¿Quizás el que se haya lanzado por una ventana? –Yuki lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Buen punto –Lavi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¡Lo que sea, Lavi-kun! ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame a meter a Allen-chan!

- ¿Por qué yo? –la mira inconforme y haciendo un puchero.

- ¿No puedes hacerlo tú sola enana? –Kanda enarca una ceja - ¡Qué inútil y debilucha eres! –la mira despectivo.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo? –un aura asesina rodea a Yuki haciendo que Lenalee retroceda un par de pasos.

- ¡Hn! –Kanda sin más mete de nuevo la cabeza dejando a una Yuki furiosa sosteniendo aún a Allen de la cintura.

- Maldito sempai –murmura sombría - ¡Y tú métete de una maldita vez! –jala con toda su fuerza a Allen obligándolo a adentrarse y que en el proceso golpee su frente con la parte de arriba del marco de la ventana, dejándolo inconsciente, con los ojos en espiral y un gran chichón en la zona del golpe.

A todos los presentes se les tiñó de negro la frente viendo atónitos lo que acababa de pasar y los que estaban en el mismo salón que la víctima, pues se alejaron considerablemente de Yuki mientras miran con pena al pobre de Allen tirado en el piso murmurando incoherencias.

_- ¡Cómo __de __costumbre, __Yuki-chan __enojada __da __miedo!_–piensa Lavi.

* * *

- Apúrense, se los pido, háganlo rápido –Allen tiene una expresión sombría, la mirada vacía y un aura triste y desolada rodeándolo – Por favor apúrense ¡Terminen con mi sufrimiento! ¿Por qué no acaban conmigo? ¿Por qué deben perder el tiempo?

- Allen-kun… -Lenalee lo mira con preocupación.

- ¡Mátenme! ¡Sólo terminen conmigo! –el rostro del albino adquiere una expresión de desesperación - ¡¿Tanto disfrutas torturarme? –a su mente viene la imagen de Cross sonriéndole de forma sádica y riéndose a carcajadas.

Lavi, Yuki y Airi están sentados frente a Allen quién está en cuatro en el piso con expresión de trastornado y un aura negra rodeándolo, a su lado Lenalee mirándolo preocupada y posando sus manos en los hombros del albino.

- ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo quedarme sentado esperando mi muerte! –mira el cielo y rebeldes lágrimas se vislumbran en la comisura de sus ojos dándole un aspecto dramático.

- ¡Allen-kun, resiste por favor! –pareciera que en cualquier momento Lenalee romperá en llanto.

Lavi, Yuki y Airi entrecierran la mirada y llevan un bocado de sus respectivos almuerzos a su boca viendo el melodrama protagonizado por Allen y Lenalee.

- ¡Me volveré loco! ¡Se los pido! ¡Rápido! ¡Mátenme! –aprieta fuertemente sus párpados y las lágrimas que tenía aglomeradas en los ojos resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- ¡No digas eso ni en broma! –regaña Lenalee mirándolo de forma severa - ¡Ese no es el Allen-kun que conozco! –gruesas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

- Lenalee… -Allen estira una mano hacia su mejilla mirándola con culpa por haberla hecho llorar.

_- ¡Están __exagerando!_ -una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Lavi, Yuki y Airi.

- ¡El Allen-kun que conozco no se da por vencido, es optimista! ¡Este Allen-kun negativo que se siente miserable y tan poca cosa no me gusta para nada! –el llanto de Lenalee se intensifica. Lavi, Yuki y Airi se taparon los oídos y pusieron expresión de fastidio por lo molesto que le resultaba.

- ¡Lenalee, lo siento! ¡No es que me guste ser así pero siempre me siento miserable cada vez que veo al maestro ya que recuerdo por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar el bastardo! –Allen se acerca quedando arrodillado frente a ella - ¡Te prometo que no me volveré a comportar de esta manera pero no llores por favor! –le acaricia la mejilla limpiando en el proceso las lágrimas.

_- ¡Sí, __cállala __por __favor __y__ paren __con__ este __melodrama__ que __en__serio __me__ estoy __desesperando!_ -los tres espectadores miran a la parejita con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, mientras llevan otro bocado de comida a su boca.

- ¿Enserio? –lo mira con los ojos llorosos y un puchero haciendo que Allen la mire con ternura.

- ¡Es enserio! –pega su frente a la de ella sonriendo levemente.

- ¡Lavi sácame sangre para analizar mi glucosa! ¡Con tanta miel siento que me dio diabetes! –Airi tiene la frente teñida de negro y un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- ¡Déjamelo a mí! –Lavi sonríe socarrón, saca un portaminas de su bolsillo y le pica el brazo simulando que le está sacando la sangre. Yuki los mira de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente - ¿Yuki-chan quieres que te saque la sangre a ti también? –pone en alto el portaminas y saca más la mina, como si estuviera sacando un poco de líquido de una jeringa.

- ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí! –Yuki se aleja un poco de Lavi viendo con la frente teñida de azul el portaminas, por un momento vio una jeringa en su lugar.

- ¿Te dio miedo? –Lavi suelta una carcajada - ¡No tienes porque tener miedo, tontita! –le da leve palmaditas en la cabeza sin dejar de reír divertido.

_- ¡Oh__ genial !__¿Acaso __hoy __es __el __día __de__ "__empalaguen__ a __Airi__" __o __qué?_ -Airi tiene expresión de completo fastidio.

- Como sea… -Yuki suspira y de un manotazo aleja la mano de Lavi haciendo que éste la mira con un puchero – Allen-chan –el aludido voltea a verla - ¿No crees que estás exagerando con respecto a Cross-san?

- ¡No estoy exagerando! –Allen la mira indignado.

- ¡Piénsalo detenidamente, Allen-chan! –lo mira seriamente – Cross-san es un sádico por naturaleza, sabes perfectamente que él ama ver a los demás sufriendo y si él es la causa más lo disfruta –Lavi asiente dándole la razón.

- ¡Ya admiro a ese tal Cross! –un aura brillante rodea a Airi - ¿Cuándo me lo presentan? –Lavi y Yuki la miran incrédulos.

- ¡Nunca! –Airi pone expresión de desilusión - ¡No te hará ningún bien conocer a alguien tan maldito y desalmado como él! –Allen la mira con su cara de póker.

- ¡Pero eso lo hace más genial, Allen-chan! –lo mira con fascinación – Por cierto te vez mono con esa cara de póker –su aura brillante se intensifica tanto que Lavi y Yuki cerraron los ojos con molestias y preocupados de haber quedado ciegos.

- Como decía… -los ojos de Yuki y el de Lavi están llorosos debido a la reciente exposición al aura brillante de Airi - ¿No crees que sí actúas indiferente con Cross-san tu convivencia sería menos miserable?

- Lo que Yuki-chan quiere decir –habla Lavi al ver que Allen no entendió lo que dijo la chica - ¡Es que sí haces como que lo que haga Cross te va y te viene el terminará por aburrirse y se irá de viaje otra vez! –un aura brillante rodeó a Allen y miró al pelirrojo como si fuera un dios.

- ¡¿Lo dices enserio? –una gota de sudor les resbala a Lavi y a Yuki al ver el entusiasmo del albino.

- Es sólo una suposición… -Junior sonríe de forma forzada – Aunque nada pierdes con intentarlo.

- ¡Ya me vi! –Allen mira el horizonte con añoranza sintiendo que acaba de encontrarle sentido a su vida.

- ¿Dónde te ves Allen? ¡Porque yo no te veo! –Airi mira por encima del hombro del albino con curiosidad.

Lavi, Yuki y Lenalee caen estilo anime con una gran gota resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

Kanda y Yuki se miran fijamente, sus rostros están todos sudorosos y su respiración es agitada. La chica sonríe de medio lado.

- ¿Qué tal estuve, sempai?

- Aún te falta mucho –responde con simpleza.

La escena se amplía y se ve el dojo que ocupa el equipo de karate para entrenar, y todos sus miembros están desparramados por doquier con varios golpes, chichones, moretones, ojos en espiral y el alma saliendo de sus cuerpos.

- ¡¿Sigue pensando que soy una debilucha?

- Es que lo eres –se seca el rostro con la toalla que está alrededor de su cuello, ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirige Yuki.

- ¡Yuu-yun! –ambos voltean hacia la entrada viendo a Airi agitando efusivamente su mano.

La frente de Kanda se tiñe de negro y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

- ¿Ya estás libre, amorcito? –se acerca a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desubicando a Kanda y a Yuki.

- Los del club tenemos una reunión –desvía su mirada.

_- ¿Reunión? __¿Cuál __reunión?_–Yuki parpadea un par de veces no entendiendo nada, pero luego cae en cuenta y esboza una sonrisa traviesa - _¿Intentando __escapar __de __Ai-chan, __sempai?_ - ¿Cuál reunión sempai? –un escalofrío recorre a Kanda y voltea viendo a Yuki sonreír de forma traviesa dándole un muy mal presentimiento - ¡Qué yo sepa no hay ninguna reunión! ¡Es más el entrenamiento ya terminó! –lo mira con falsa inocencia.

_- ¡Maldita __enana __del __demonio!_ -Kanda la fulmina con la mirada y Yuki amplía su sonrisa.

- ¡Eso es genial amorcito! –Airi lo mira sonriendo de forma bobalicona - ¡Tengamos una cita!

- ¡Piérdete loca! –Kanda les pasa por un lado y sale del dojo, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Airi.

Yuki sale detrás de ellos y se detiene en la puerta del dojo viendo divertida como esos dos se pierden de su vista. Donde Kanda parece huir de una muy alegre Airi.

- Yuki-chian –la chica voltea viendo a Souji mirándola con seriedad causándole extrañeza - ¿Tengo algo importante que decirte? ¿Me darías algo de tu tiempo? –Yuki alza ambas cejas.

- Seguro… Sólo deja que me cambie.

Lavi dobla la esquina sonriendo de oreja a oreja manteniendo su ojo cerrado, cuando lo abre ve a Yuki ya con su uniforme puesto siguiendo a Souji quien tiene una expresión seria, pese a la lejanía pudo notar el leve sonrojo que adorna las mejillas del chico. Junior frunce el ceño con molestia, con mucho cuidado y tratando de no ser descubierto los sigue para averiguar que es lo que planea Souji.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lavi? –al pelirrojo casi le da un paro cardíaco, iba tan concentrado en seguir a esos dos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había puesto detrás de él. Voltea mecánicamente viendo a Allen y Lenalee mirándolo curiosos.

Lavi deja salir un suspiro de alivio.

- Pues verán…

* * *

- Esto está mal –dice Allen asomándose por encima de un arbusto.

- Deberíamos irnos, si nos descubre se va a enojar mucho –Lenalee mira al frente con preocupación.

- Adelante pueden irse si quieren pero yo de aquí no me muevo –Lavi tiene el ojo entrecerrado y el ceño levemente fruncido.

El panorama se agranda y están los tres –con Lavi en el medio- viendo atentos hacia el frente donde está Souji y Yuki uno frente al otro, con el chico teniendo una expresión seria que contrasta con el sonrojo que adorna sus mejillas.

- Esto es un asunto entre ellos dos, no deberíamos estar espiándolos –comenta Lenalee.

- A mi también me concierne lo que ese idiota quiere tratar con Yuki-chan –dice Lavi con fastidio – Conociendo lo pervertido que es, seguro intenta sobrepasarse con ella.

- No hables mucho que tu eres igual o más pervertido que él –Lenalee lo mira con ojos entrecerrados - ¿Recuerdas como hace dos años con la primera borrachera que agarró Yuki-chan la animaste a que siguiera con su Streep-tease?

- ¡¿Otra vez con eso? –murmura Lavi exaltado para no ser descubierto in fraganti - ¿Podrían dejar ese asunto en el olvido por una maldita vez? –la mira molesto.

- Yuki-chan yo… -los tres voltean cuando escucharon la voz de Souji - ¡Tú me gustas… -la chica ensancha los ojos con sorpresa -…desde hace mucho tiempo!

- ¡Pobrecito pierde su tiempo! ¡Yuki-chan nunca le haría caso! –Lavi sonríe burlón viendo con pena al pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué tan seguro Lavi? –Allen lo mira curioso.

- ¡Porque la conozco y nunca la he visto interesada en un chico! –agita su mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Que idiota eres, Lavi! –Allen lo mira como si fuera un pordiosero - ¡El que nunca lo hayas visto no significa que Yuki-chan no esté interesada en un chico! –se encoge de hombros - ¡Ella es muy reservada con sus cosas después de todo!

- ¡Así es Lavi, además Yuki-chan es una chica muy linda! ¡No le sería muy difícil conseguir un novio sí así lo desea! –dice Lenalee y Allen asiente estando de acuerdo. Lavi frunce el ceño molesto.

- ¿Yo te gusto? –Yuki parpadea un par de veces con incredulidad - ¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado!

Una gota le resbala en la nuca a Souji mientras que Lavi, Allen y Lenalee cayeron estilo anime. Con lo obvio que es el pelinegro, no pensaron que la chica nunca se haya dado cuenta.

- ¿Entonces como explicabas que siempre quisiera llamar tu atención y cada que podía te abrazaba? –un tic nervioso se instala en la ceja derecha de Souji.

- ¡Que eras un pervertido aprovechado! –dice con sinceridad, sin ninguna mala intención.

Una flecha se clava en el pecho de Souji y su frente se tiñe de negro. Lavi tapa su boca tratando de contener una carcajada mientras Allen y Lenalee sonríen nerviosos con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¡Pues lo hacía porque me gustas mucho! –Souji la mira con ansiedad - ¡Pero tu nunca te has fijado en mí! ¡No has dejado que me acercara! –su cara se contrae en una mueca de frustración – Por eso… ¡Por eso traté de hallar una manera en que te fijarás en mí! ¡En qué supieras que existo!

- ¡Lo siento mucho Kitazawa! El que tengas esos sentimientos por mí me halagan pero… -Yuki lo mira con tristeza y culpabilidad -Yo ya estoy enamorada de otro chico

Souji ensanchó los ojos pero luego los cerró al momento de esbozar una sonrisa amarga. Lavi que alcanzó a oír lo que dijo Yuki ensanchó el ojo con horror, las palabras de la chica resonaban insistentemente en su cabeza y sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho. Allen y Lenalee miran de reojo a Lavi y al ver que entró en una especie de shock suspiraron con cansancio.

- ¡No me importa, dame una oportunidad! ¡Te prometo que haré que olvides a ese chico y seas capaz de corresponder mis sentimientos! –Souji le sonríe esperanzado.

- Eso es imposible, Kitazawa –la sonrisa del pelinegro se borra y pone una mueca de desilusión – Yo nunca lo voy a olvidar –Yuki sonríe con tristeza - El es muy importante para mí ¿sabes? Aunque para él sólo sea una amiga –pone una mueca de amargura.

Lavi aprieta con fuerza sus puños arrugando la tela de su pantalón además de morder tan fuerte su labio inferior al punto de hacerlo sangrar. Odia ver a Yuki poner ese tipo de expresiones, y el saber que son causadas por un idiota que no se da cuenta lo que tiene enfrente su sangre hierve.

- ¡Si te hace poner esa expresión significa que él no te merece! –exclama Souji sintiéndose impotente.

- Por primera vez concuerdo con Kitazawa –gruñe Lavi molesto.

_- Enserio _–Allen y Lenalee lo miran de reojo con incredulidad - _¿Hasta __que __punto __llega __la __idiotez __de __Lavi?_

- El no tiene la culpa de que yo me haya enamorado de él, así como no puedo obligarlo a que corresponda mis sentimientos –Yuki suspira con cansancio – Soy muy contradictoria ¿sabías? –sonríe divertida – Algunas veces suplico para ya no sentir nada por él más que una linda amistad como siempre debió ser y otras veces siento que este sentimiento me desborda y quiero gritárselo.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces?

- Por que soy una cobarde. Tengo miedo de decirle lo que siento y que nuestra amistad termine, prefiero tenerlo cerca de mí sin que sepa nada, a decirle y que se aleje de mí.

_- ¡Quiero __matar __a__ ese __hijo __de __puta!_–un aura asesina rodea a Lavi.

_- ¿En __que __momento __la __confesión __de __Kitazawa __pasó __a__ segundo __plano __para __dar__ paso __a__ las__ penas __de__ amor __que __padece __Yuki-chan?_ –Allen y Lenalee tienen una expresión de incredulidad.

- Yo nunca te haría poner esa expresión. Me aseguraría que cada minuto que pases a mi lado te diviertas un montón –Souji la mira con ternura posando una mano en su mejilla y acariciándola.

- Oiie maldito ¿quién te dio permiso de tocarla? –murmura Lavi tétrico.

- ¿Celoso? –Allen lo mira burlón.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Mentiroso! –canturrea Lenalee no importándole que Lavi la esté fulminando con la mirada.

- Aunque no pueda obtener tú corazón ¿Al menos puedo tener tu amistad? –aleja su mano del mejilla de la chica para mirarla con seriedad.

- Que cursi –dice Lavi asqueado.

- Repito: ¿Celoso? –Allen suspira cansado.

- Deja de joderme –Junior lo mira con fastidio.

- Claro que sí, Kitazawa –le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Para mí estaría bien que me llamaras por mi nombre –se rasca la nuca apenado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan.

- ¿Souji-kun está bien?

- ¡Está perfecto! –toma las manos de la chica entre las suyas viéndola emocionado, haciendo que Yuki sonría divertida. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo la suelta como si quemara y agacha su rostro para que no vea su sonrojo, por lo que Yuki suelta una risilla divertida.

- A este paso voy a vomitar –dice Lavi.

- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver –Allen asiente una y otra vez dándose la razón.

- Tu lo has dicho, Allen-kun –concuerda Lenalee. Lavi entrecierra su mirada con fastidio.

- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? –pregunta Souji - ¡No intentaré nada! ¡Lo juro! –se apresura a decir al ver la mirada llena de sospecha que le dedicó Yuki.

- ¿Seguro? –Yuki entrecierra más su mirada dudosa de creerle o no - ¿No tocarás mi trasero? ¿Tampoco mi pecho? ¡Por muy amigo que ahora seas! ¡Un mañoso no cambia! ¡Créeme lo sé por experiencia al convivir con cierto tuerto pervertido! –Lavi siente una roca pesada caerle en la cabeza. Allen y Lenalee se tapan la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

- ¡Te juro que no! ¡Créeme por favor! –pone su mejor cara de angelito.

- ¡Qué mal que ya soy inmune a esas expresiones!

- Sí que tiene experiencia, Yuki-chan –comenta Allen como no queriendo las cosas.

- Ahora veo lo conveniente que es tener un amigo pervertido y mañoso –Lenalee le sigue el juego.

- ¡Cállense! –brama Lavi - ¡Yo nunca he manoseado a Yuki-chan!

- Pero ganas no te han faltado –dice Lenalee encogiéndose de hombros y Lavi se sonroja no admitiendo que tiene razón.

- Distes en el clavo, Lenalee –Allen lo mira divertido.

- ¡Ok, no habrá abrazo! –Souji se da por vencido teniendo una expresión de fracasado.

- Quizás más adelante, Souji-kun –lo mira divertida – ¡No aseguro nada! –se apresura a decir mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados cuando Souji volteó a verla esperanzado.

- ¡Qué mala! –hace un puchero - ¡Me matas mis ilusiones!

- La vida está llena de decepciones.

- Por cierto ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ya lo hiciste –sonríe divertida.

- Bueno otra –sonríe nervioso con una gota resbalando por su frente.

- Adelante –Souji le sonríe y se acerca dejando su boca muy cerca del oído de la chica.

- El chico del que estás enamorada es Bookman verdad –susurra en el oído de la chica sólo para que ella oyera y más que preguntarlo lo afirmó provocando que Yuki se sonroje toda y empiece a sudar frío debido al nerviosismo.

- ¿Quién se cree ese tarado como para pegársele tanto a Yuki-chan? –un aura sombría rodea a Lavi mientras fulmina con la mirada a Souji.

- Estoy en lo correcto ¿verdad? –sonríe divertido por la reacción de Yuki aunque no pudo evitar sentirse triste y envidiar a Lavi.

- ¿C-c-cómo lo sabes? –el rostro de Yuki fácil le hace competencia al cabello de Lavi de lo rojo que lo tiene.

- ¡Eres demasiado obvia Yuki-chian! ¡Y él demasiado idiota por no darse cuenta!

- ¡No lo digas ni de broma! –dice azorada - ¡Sería muy vergonzoso que se diera cuenta!

- ¿Por qué Yuki-chan está tan nerviosa? ¿Y por qué maldita sea no se han separado? ¡Están demasiado cerca! –refunfuña Lavi conteniéndose las ganas de ir allá y separa a Souji de un puñetazo.

- ¿Aceptarías una invitación a comer helados para celebrar nuestra reciente amistad?

- ¿Helado? ¡Genial! ¡Adoro los helados! –un aura brillante rodea a Yuki y mira a Souji con emoción.

_- ¡Al__ menos __no__ todo __resultó __tan __mal!_–Souji sonríe feliz caminando detrás de Yuki. Sin saber que dejan atrás a tres espías que presenciaron todo o casi todo.

- Tal vez no sea descabellada la idea de que Kitazawa logre que Yuki-chan se fije en él –comenta Allen sobándose la barbilla pensativo.

- ¡Eso no pasará nunca así que no lo digas ni de broma! –Lavi lo mira con fastidio.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Lavi? ¿Acaso Yuki-chan no puede tener un novio? –Lenalee lo mira con curiosidad.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Está muy chica! –alega indignado.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso Lavi, mucho menos enfrente de Yuki-chan! –Allen lo mira molesto.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta Yuki-chan ya creció, Lavi –dice Lenalee con toda la paciencia del mundo – Ella ya dejó de ser la niña que siempre jugaba contigo –Lavi voltea hacia Yuki mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Ahora lo notas? –pregunta Allen – Yuki-chan creció, ya no es esa niña que siempre jugaba con nosotros, ahora es una linda jovencita –Lenalee asiente dándole la razón – Si tú has podido tener novias o conquistas y divertirte con ellas ¿Por qué Yuki-chan no puede tener un novio o entablar amistades con otros chicos?

- ¡Simplemente no puede! –exclama sintiéndose inseguro y con miedo

- ¿Por qué? –cuestiona Lenalee.

- ¿Por qué te parece bien que Yuki-chan nos trate a Bakanda y a mí pero no a los demás chicos? –dice Allen serio.

- ¡Porque ella no se fijaría en ustedes! ¡Sólo los ve como hermanos! Al igual…Al igual que a mí.

- ¿Tienes miedo que otro chico te quite la atención de Yuki-chan? –Lenalee lo mira fijamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Yuki-chan y yo siempre hemos estado juntos! Si ella se aleja de mí, yo…yo

- ¿Tú qué, Lavi? –insta Lenalee a que continúe.

- ¡La extrañaría mucho! –exclama desesperado no temiendo ser descubierto puesto que desde hacía varios minutos que Yuki y Souji se fueron - ¡Ella no puede hacerme a un lado por otro chico!

- ¡Eres un bastardo egoísta, Lavi! –Allen lo mira con reproche - ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo? En primer lugar: ¿Enserio la crees capaz de dejarte a un lado? ¡Porque yo no! ¡Aunque Yuki-chan mantenga una relación con otro chico ella nos trataría como siempre y no se alejaría de nosotros! ¡Ella es de las que valora mucho una amistad!

- No quiero que Yuki-chan tenga novio –Lavi revuelve sus cabellos intentando apaciguar la frustración y desesperación que siente.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta Lenalee.

- ¡Me dolería, maldita sea! –exclama ya harto - ¡Me sentiría sólo! ¡Quiero que ella sólo me mire a mí! ¡No quiero que se fije en otro bastardo que podría aprovecharse de ella! –su respiración se entrecorta - ¡Ella es lo más importante que tengo y no quiero perderla!

_- ¡Al __menos__ ya __ha __avanzado __un __poco!_ -piensa Allen.

- Piensa bien en todo lo que dijiste, Lavi –el pelirrojo mira a Lenalee sin entender – Analiza hasta que punto consideras a Yuki-chan importante y el por que no quieres que tenga novio ¿Estás actuando como un hermano sobre protector? ¿O como algo más? Eso es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo.

* * *

Es un nuevo día y Lavi, Yuki, Airi, Allen y Lenalee se encuentran en la azotea almorzando. Luego de la declaración de Souji, Yuki aceptó su invitación de ir a comer un helado de lo más gustosa.

Lavi por una razón que desconocía se pasó la tarde de malhumor, además que quería encontrar el chico del cual está enamorada Yuki y hacerle pagar por todo el dolor que le ha causado. No sólo eso sino que también se la pasó pensando en su conversación con Allen y Lenalee, sintiéndose frustrado y desesperado.

- ¿Así que por fin Kitazawa se declaró? –comenta Airi sin mucho interés aprovechando que Lavi está más concentrado en estar molesto para robarle un poco de su tamagoyaki y comérselo con gusto.

- ¡Ese era mi tamagoyaki! ¡Airi eres una maldita ratera! –Lavi la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente! –sonríe socarrona mientras que a Allen, Yuki y Lenalee le resbala una gota de sudor.

- ¿Ya sabías que Souji-kun gustaba de mí? –pregunta Yuki mirando a Airi.

- No hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta, Kitazawa era muy obvio –se encoge de hombros.

- Yo no lo supe hasta que me lo dijo –admite Yuki.

- ¡Eres muy lenta Yuki-chan! –la mira con burla - ¡Aunque no eres la única, conozco a otra personita que es igual o peor! –dice con dobles intenciones mirando disimuladamente a Lavi.

- ¡Créeme Airi-chan esa personita es peor que Yuki-chan! –Allen sonríe burlón.

- ¡No lo creo para mí que los dos quedan en empate! –comenta Lenalee.

- Ya ¿no? –exclama Yuki molesta.

- ¡De pronto me siento molesto! –dice Lavi con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

De pronto se empieza a escuchar gemidos de hombres, como si estuvieran follando haciendo que todos miren a todos lados para ver de donde proviene. Airi de lo más tranquila saca su celular del bolsillo de su falda, haciendo que a los demás le resbale una gota de sudor al descubrir de donde provenía la música.

- Tsk ¿Qué querrá el fastidioso de mi primo? ¿Acaso no sabe que estoy en medio de mi almuerzo? –dice Airi con fastidio luego de leer el mensaje que Tyki le envió - ¡Chicos nos vemos después! ¡Y no me extrañen que yo no lo haré ya que me veré en el espejo! –se despide de ellos haciendo que otra gota de sudor les resbale a los presentes.

A los pocos minutos de haberse ido Airi, de nuevo se escucha una melodía, pero ésta vez es la voz de Heidi cantando "Abuelito dime tú" haciendo que busquen la fuente de origen y ensanchan los ojos al ver a Lenalee sacar su celular. La chica al sentirse observada levanta la mirada viendo a sus amigos mirarla de forma incrédula.

- ¡Ahora que vi la serie en vacaciones quedé traumada y no me pude resistir a usar la canción como ringtone! –se rasca la nuca apenada y sonrojada.

"_¡Mi__ linda __Lenalee-chan__ se __me __acabó __el__ café! __Atentamente __tu__ adorado__ y __queridísimo __por __no__ decir __genial __y__ amoroso __nii-san__"_

Una gota de sudor le resbala a Lenalee al leer el mensaje que le envió Komui pero luego suspira con cansancio, acomoda su caja del almuerzo envolviéndola de nuevo en su pañuelo y se pone de pie.

- ¡Nos vemos luego chicos! ¡A Komui-niisan se le acabó el café y no se quedará tranquilo hasta que vaya y le haga más!

- Te acompaño Lenalee –se ofrece Allen poniéndose de pie.

- No es necesario Allen-kun.

- ¡Lo sé pero igual quiero hacerlo! –le sonríe con amabilidad.

Lenalee le sonríe como gesto de agradecimiento y ambos se encaminan a la puerta de la azotea.

Yuki se encoge de hombros y empieza a comer de nuevo, falta poco para que termine el receso y todavía tiene hambre así que tiene que aprovechar el poco tiempo que le queda.

La caja de almuerzo de Lavi que le preparó Yuki como todos los días, yace a un lado del chico completamente vacía. Junior se encuentra completamente callado viendo fijamente hacia el cielo con expresión seria. Al recordar todo lo sucedido la tarde de ayer desde que Souji se le declaró a Yuki hasta que la invitó a comer un helado, también al chico del que está enamorada Yuki aprovechándose de ella obligándola a que haga lo que el quiera, su ceño se frunció y es rodeado por un aura hostil.

Yuki al sentir lo pesado del ambiente voltea viendo a Lavi de lo más serio y con esa aura que a decir verdad le está dando mucho miedo, traga saliva con dificultad.

- ¿Lavi-kun? –el aludido voltea a verla sin quitar su expresión seria - ¿Estás enojado? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

- No –se limita a responder regresando su vista al cielo.

- "_Por __si__no __te __has __dado __cuenta __Yuki-chan __ya __creció, __Lavi. __Ella __ya__ dejó __de__ ser __la __niña __que__ siempre __jugaba __contigo__"_ -recuerda las palabras de Lenalee

_- Cierto, __ella __ya__ no __es __una __niña, __ha __cambiando__ mucho.__ Pero __por __la __convivencia __diaria__ no __lo __había __notado, __al__ menos __no__ conscientemente_–recuerda los recurrentes sueños que ha tenido con ella - _¿Por__qué__ hasta __ahora __lo __noto? __¿Por __qué __la__ estoy __viendo __de__ manera __diferente?__ ¿Por __qué __me__ atrae? __¿Por __qué __la __deseo?__ ¡Es __mi __amiga! __¡Se __supone __que __no __debo __verla __de__ esta __forma!_–la mira fijamente sintiéndose frustrado ante sus propios pensamientos y esas preguntas sin respuestas.

_- ¿Quizás __no__ le__ gustó__ la__ comida?_ -se siente acongojada por el repentino humor del chico - Etto…Lavi-kun –Yuki voltea y se espanta al ver como Lavi la mira fijamente y parece tener rato haciéndolo – ¿Desde cuándo me estás mirando? –se pone nerviosa y sus mejillas se sonrojan - ¡No lo hagas es vergonzoso! –pone expresión de cachorro regañado.

_- ¡Se __ve__ tan __linda! __¡Tanto __que __me__ dan __ganas __de__… _-por inercia Lavi se va acercando poco a poco entrecerrando su ojo.

El sonrojo de Yuki se vuelve más intenso al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Junior, haciéndola sentir feliz. Al ver a la chica entrecerrar sus ojos, Lavi cae en cuenta de lo que está por hacer y ensancha su ojo con sorpresa. Desvía sus labios a la frente de Yuki depositando un beso en ella, sin ver como la chica ensanchó los ojos.

- ¡Tranquila no estoy enojado mucho menos contigo! –le sonríe con amabilidad acariciándole la cabeza – Simplemente no dormí bien –cesa su caricia y se pone de pie - ¡Por cierto la comida estaba deliciosa como siempre! –da media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta de la azotea y saliendo por ésta.

_- ¡Qué__ tonta __soy!_ -la mirada de Yuki es ocultada por su flequillo - _¿Cómo __se __me__ pudo __ocurrir __que__ Lavi-kun__ me __besaría? __Cuando __para __él __no __soy __más __que __su__ amiga, __o__ su __hermanita._

_- ¿Qué __me__ está __pasando?_–piensa Lavi desesperado apoyado contra la puerta - _¿Qué __estaba __a__ punto __de __hacer?_

* * *

El timbre que indicaba el final de receso había sonado ya hace rato, pero Yuki hizo caso omiso y siguió viendo por el barandal de la azotea, en estos momentos no tiene ánimos de ir a clases, además que no quiere que Allen y Lenalee la vean decaída y con los ojos rojos, muestra de que estaba llorando, no se sentía de humor para contestar sus preguntas. Ahora simplemente quiere pensar en todo lo que pasó con Lavi antes de que terminara el receso.

Tyki abre la puerta de la azotea y luego de cerrarla saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja de cigarrillos junto al encendedor, saca un cigarrillo colocándolo en su boca, lo enciende y luego guarda las cosas en su bolsillo de nuevo. Cuando levanta la mirada ve a Yuki unos metros delante de él dándole la espalda.

- ¡Hola, Yuki-chan! ¿Cómo estás? –saluda sonriente – Las clases ya empezaron hace rato ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A poco te las estás saltando? –dice divertido - ¡Nunca lo esperé de ti!

- Es usted, Tyki-sensei –dice Yuki sin voltearse. El moreno frunce el ceño con extrañeza al oír la voz de la chica algo distinta.

Tyki camina hacia ella colocándose a su lado, se sorprende un poco al verle esa mirada ida y enrojecida con los rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ve como esboza una sonrisa amarga.

- ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Tyki libera un poco de humo de cigarrillo.

- Si soy tan obvia entonces usted ya debe saber esto: Amo a Lavi-kun.

- Ya lo sospechaba, pero ¿por qué me lo dices tan de repente?

- Ni idea –responde con simpleza volteándolo a ver – Si muchos se han dado cuenta. No es descabellado pensar que Lavi-kun ya lo sabe ¿verdad?

- Quién sabe, la mente de ese chico es difícil de comprender. Además que siempre sale con alguna pendejada que nos sorprende a todos –Tyki entrecierra la mirada viendo al frente con aburrimiento y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Aunque muchas veces Lavi-kun haga estupideces y se pase de idiota, es muy inteligente, se hace el pendejo pero para mí no lo es –explica Yuki fingiendo diversión.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –Tyki la mira de reojo.

- Si Lavi-kun ya sabe o sospecha de mis sentimientos por él ¿por qué sigue portándose igual que siempre? –Yuki agacha la cabeza – Eso me hace pensar que en realidad no le importa porque él simplemente me ve como una amiga.

- Como dije: La mente de ese chico es un completo misterio –dice Tyki – Pero si yo fuera él. Aclaro: Gracias a dios que no lo soy –Yuki sonríe divertida – Si me entero que mi mejor amiga gusta de mí, se me haría incómodo y no podría actuar como siempre.

- Supongo que tiene razón.

- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

- Hace rato pensé que me iba a besar porque se me acerco mucho –sus ojos se empiezan a nublar - ¡Fui tan idiota como pude pensar eso! –lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas - ¡Me duele, Tyki-sensei! –voltea a verlo con desesperación - ¡Me duele tanto hacerme esas estúpidas ilusiones! –se abraza a sí mismas tratando de contener los espasmos producto de llanto.

Tyki ensancha los ojos al ver como la silueta de una chica rubia de tez blanca y hermosos y expresivos ojos azules parecidos a los de Yuki se sobrepone a la silueta de Yuki. La rubia está llorando de la misma forma que la chica y mira a Tyki con una mezcla de súplica y decepción. El moreno estira una mano hacia ella, pero al ver que fue sólo su imaginación y la que está frente a él es Yuki la aparta apretando fuertemente su puño.

_- Alice__… _-piensa Tyki con culpa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Les informo que el martes viajo con mi familia para pasar las fechas decembrinas con unos familiares que viven en otro estado, ahí se me dificulta mucho usar la compu, así que lo más seguro es que no actualice hasta que regrese y eso será en enero.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Noemi-chan ya viste que estoy bien y no me pasó nada salvo la crisis de asma n.n. Esto debí ponerlo en el cap anterior pero se me olvido ^/^u**

**Si vi No. 6 y ese anime me encantó, la verdad es que los protagonistas se parecen mucho a Allen-chan y Yuu *-* Amé a Nezumi es tan lindo _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron review en el cap 12 los leí y me encantaron. Las que no lo hicieron dejenme sino asi no sabre si les gusta o no el cap Q_Q**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me alegré muchísimo que a nee-san le haya gustado que le dedicara el cap como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado *-* La quiero muchísimo y aprecio mucho la ayuda que me brinda _ ella es mi sensei en el mundo de la lectura y la que me ayuda a traerles un mejor cap cada vez.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se cuidan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que pasen Feliz Navidad! Y un próspero 2.012!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Besos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Kaoru Usagi  
**


	14. Deja vu

__**Hola gente! Como recibieron el año? Espero que bien, yo lo hice bien pero el 5 hospitalizaron a mi abuelo porque le dio un ACV gracias a dios ya esta mejor más sin embargo le quedaron secuelas. De paso, el 7 explota el poste por lo que los cables de luz, telefono, internet y cable (tv paga) se quemaron estuve un dia sin luz, tres sin internet y telefono y aun estamos esperando que vengan los de la compañia de cable *¬¬ se pasan de irresponsables. De paso ando full en la uni examenes practicamente todos los dias T.T. Asi que como veran mi excusa por no actualizar antes son justificadas y con lo ocupada que ando con la uni, no les extrañe si me tardo en subir el otro cap :/**

**Aclaración: Este cap contiene lemon, no lo pongo como advertencia porque aunque lo haga se perfectamente que no me haran caso y dejaran de leer el cap ¬_¬ o se saltaran el lemon para no pervertir sus mentes. Asi que menores de edad no me hago responsable por las posibles consecuencias que les traiga el leerlo. El lemon quedo algo...cof...cof...mas bien MUY pervertido para ser el primero que escribo y la verdad no se porque quedo asi si mi mente ser pura, casta e inocente -mirada de cachorro- xD**

**Bueno como sea que disfruten el cap porque ya hable mucho xP  
**

* * *

_- Alice…_ -piensa Tyki con culpa y arrepentimiento.

- ¿Cómo se puede olvidar a la persona que amas? –Yuki voltea a verlo con súplica.

- No lo sé. Pero es algo que siempre he querido saber –el moreno pone una mirada melancólica que sólo duró unos pocos segundos para dar paso a una divertida.

_- ¿Tyki-sensei está pasando por lo mismo que yo?_ –Yuki abre los ojos un poco sorprendida.

- Pero Yuki-chan eres una chica fuerte –le sonríe levemente.

- No lo soy, simplemente soy una cobarde que no confiesa lo que siente por miedo a perder la amistad del chico que ama –sonríe de forma seca y vacía – Lo peor del caso es que estoy conforme y a la vez no con esta situación.

- ¡Qué contradictoria! –Tyki le sonríe divertido esperando animarla un poco.

- ¡Lo sé! Pero unas veces quiero que él me mire como la mujer que soy, que se fije en mí y deje de tratarme como si fuera su hermanita –su expresión denota ansiedad – Pero de sólo imaginarme que por decirle lo que siento él se alejará definitivamente me entra un inmenso pavor –una profunda tristeza nubla su mirada.

- Por eso digo que eres fuerte –Yuki lo voltea a ver sorprendida – No cualquiera puede soportar eso.

- Más que fuerte, diría que soy masoquista por aguantar tanto dolor y estar dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo.

- Bueno yo soy un sádico que le encanta someter y doblegar el orgullo de las mujeres difíciles. Esas son mis presas favoritas –sonríe de medio lado sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

Yuki lo mira perpleja, parpadeando un par de veces con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Me alegro no ser de ese tipo –suspira aliviada.

- Bueno tú tienes un carácter fuerte, admito que sería divertido verte completamente sumisa y dócil ante mí rogándome que te de más –sonríe divertido, sonrisa que se amplía al ver como Yuki lo mira espantada y se aleja un paso de él.

- Pierde su tiempo, yo jamás me doblegaré ante nadie –dice firme.

- ¿Ni siquiera ante Lavi-kun? –la mira burlona.

- ¡Ni siquiera ante él! Por mucho que lo ame no estoy dispuesta a entregarle mi cuerpo en bandeja de plata para que satisfaga sus necesidades. No pienso convertirme en una más de su lista.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de las mujeres con carácter fuerte, es más divertido someterlas –sonríe socarrón y Yuki lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego suspira cansada.

- Aunque sé que es mucho pedir, quiero que Lavi-kun esté conmigo porque me ame y porque desea estar a mi lado. No por lastima, compasión o miedo a hacerme daño.

- ¿Más del que te ha hecho? –Tyki la mira perplejo empleando un tono sarcástico haciendo que Yuki sonría nerviosa.

- ¿Cree que debería alejarme de él para ya no sufrir?

- ¿Tú quieres hacerlo? –la mira con una ceja en alto.

- No –baja la cabeza con tristeza.

- Entonces deja de decir estupideces –suspira resignado y Yuki lo mira ofendida.

- Malo –dice dolida.

- Anda a lavarte la cara para que el chico tramposo y la dos colitas no te vean así y te atosiguen con preguntas –dice divertido.

- ¿Habla de Allen-chan y Lena-chan?

- Esos mismos –sonríe burlón y a Yuki le resbala una gota de sudor ante los apodos que les puso.

- ¿Me podría acompañar hasta el baño? –Tyki parpadea incrédulo.

- ¡No sabía que podías ser tan atrevida como para proponerme algo así! –desvía su rostro fingiendo vergüenza, abrazándose a sí mismo como si fuera una virgen a punto de ser ultrajada.

- ¡Deje de imaginarse cosas raras! –le grita exaltada y muy sonrojada.

- ¡Es tan divertido molestarte! –Tyki sonríe socarrón.

- Estoy rodeada de pervertidos e idiotas –suspira lamentándose con cascaditas de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

* * *

El timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases y que los alumnos podían retirarse a sus casas había sonado hace diez minutos aproximadamente. Lavi va bajando las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso.

Airi va saliendo de su salón de clases que es en el segundo piso, sonríe de forma burlona mirando por encima de su hombro a Souji que va saliendo detrás de ella mirándola con fastidio. La chica regresa su mirada al frente viendo a Lavi recargar su brazo izquierdo en el barandal de las escaleras, el pelirrojo suelta un largo suspiro y pasa su mano derecha por su cabello desordenándolo un poco. Tanto Airi como Souji enarcan una ceja con extrañeza y luego se miran entre sí encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Por qué tan decaído, Lavi? –Junior que iba a empezar a bajar las escaleras, voltea hacia donde escuchó la voz de Airi viéndola caminar hacia él en compañía de Souji.

Lavi afila su mirada y ve a Souji como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. El pelinegro se da cuenta de cómo lo mira Junior y le responde el gesto con otro igual. Airi desvía levemente sus pupilas hacia arriba viendo chocar entre sí los rayitos que salen de los ojos de los chicos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bookman, por qué tan hostil? –pregunta Souji sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Te equivocas Kitazawa, no es hostilidad sino lastima, en verdad lamento que hayas sido rechazado –dice Lavi sarcástico sonriendo con burla – Aunque debiste imaginar que Yuki-chan no se fijaría en un idiota como tú –se mofa de él con la mirada.

Una vena se hincha en la frente del pelinegro y su mirada se afila más. Una gota de sudor le resbala a Airi en la nuca viendo de forma incrédula a los dos chicos. Souji cambia su expresión de enojo por una burlona sonriendo de forma altanera. Lavi y Airi alzan una ceja sin entender.

- Tienes razón Bookman, Yuki-chian nunca se hubiera fijado en mí porque ya está enamorada de alguien más idiota que yo –Junior frunce el ceño – Créeme cuando te digo que ese pobre imbécil está bien tarado, para mí que se cayó de la cuna cuando era bebe quedando pendejo de por vida.

_- Lo admito, Kitazawa se acaba de lucir_ –Airi sonríe divertida.

Lavi toma de las solapas a Souji mirándolo furioso mientras el pelinegro no borra su sonrisa burlesca.

- ¿Conoces al maldito hijo de puta del que está enamorada Yuki-chan? –la sonrisa de Souji se amplía y Airi se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Claro que lo conozco y es un completo imbécil –responde con simpleza divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

- ¿Quién es? –exige molesto.

- ¿Quién es quién? –lo mira sin entender.

- ¿Cómo que quién? ¡Hablo del imbécil que enamoró a Yuki-chan! –exclama empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Pues no se.

- ¡Acabas de decir que lo conoces grandísimo tarado! –gruñe molesto.

- Si pero… ¡No se me da la gana de decírtelo! ¿Cómo la vez? –sonríe divertido.

- ¡Dímelo sino quieres que ahora mismo te parta la cara!

- Bookman así no se piden los favores. Por cierto me estás asfixiando.

- ¡Esa es la intención! ¡Dime quién es!

- Mira –Souji suspira tratando de darse paciencia – Suéltame y hablemos como las personas civilizadas que somos.

Lavi gruñe molesto y poco a poco va aflojando el agarre hasta soltarlo, solamente porque le convenía. Souji le sonríe de oreja a oreja es tan grande la sonrisa que sus ojos se cerraron.

- Así está mejor Bookman ¿ves qué calmados nos entendemos mejor?

- ¡Déjate de payasadas y habla!

- Acércate –mueve su dedo para que se acerque, Lavi entrecierra su ojo mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Si vas a decirlo hazlo de una vez.

- ¡Qué frío eres! –lo mira dolido.

_- Ahora entiendo cómo se sienten Yuki-chan y Yuu cuando me porto así _ -Lavi tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja.

Souji sonriendo socarrón se acerca al pelirrojo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Junior mira el brazo del pelinegro como si fuera una bacteria. Airi suelta una risilla divertida al verle la expresión de desagrado. Souji deja su boca cerca del oído de Lavi a quién se le tiñe la frente de verde.

- Se me hace excitante cuando una chica acerca sus labios a mi oído, pero tú me provocas asco –Souji ríe divertido y Airi suelta la carcajada - ¡Aléjate! –frunce el ceño con fastidio.

- Dejémoslo así, Bookman: No te digo el nombre del chico porque simplemente no se me da la gana

Lavi pone su mano derecha en el pecho del pelinegro haciéndola puño arrugándole la camisa.

- Además… ¿por qué tan interesado en saberlo? ¿Creía que para ti Yuki-chian es sólo una amiga? -Lavi hace una mueca de disgusto - ¿También pensé que al ser su mejor amigo serías el primero en saberlo? –dicho esto se apartó bruscamente del pelirrojo bajando por las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo mientras ríe como maníaco.

Souji se apartó tan rápido y sus preguntas dejaron tan desubicado y en shock a Lavi que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar e impedir que se le escapara.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta Airi al ver la expresión de desconcierto que tiene Junior.

- Nada, simplemente estoy confundido, no entiendo nada, no sé que hacer y no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me pasa –sonríe amargamente.

- Muchas personas me han dicho que inspiro confianza, que soy buena escuchando y dando consejos. Cuando quieras podemos hablar, a veces se encuentra más rápido las respuestas si se le cuenta las dudas e incertidumbres a alguien –le sonríe con sinceridad.

- Gracias, créeme que lo tomaré en cuenta –le sonríe levemente – Pero por los momentos quiero estar solo y pensar.

- No lo vayas a hacer tanto o ésta vez si te quedas sin neuronas –dice burlona bajando las escaleras.

- Muy graciosa –sonríe divertido siguiéndola muy de cerca.

* * *

Yuki y Allen se encuentran en la entrada del instituto conversando con Lenalee, esperando que Komui la llame para irse juntos a casa. La ojiazul voltea cuando escucha que gritan su nombre:

- ¡YUKI-CHIAN! –Souji se acerca a ella corriendo, siendo seguido por Keiji, Ryuji y Yukimura.

- Hola Souji-kun –saluda sonriente una vez que el chico llegó a su lado.

El pelinegro se rasca la nariz tímidamente sintiéndose apenado.

- Hola Lenalee-san –saluda Yukimura con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Allen frunce el ceño y toma de forma posesiva a Lenalee por la cintura provocando que la chica se sonroje.

- H-hola Takeda-senpai.

- Yuki-chian –la chica voltea a ver a Souji - ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta con nosotros? –la mira ansioso porque acepte.

- Claro –le sonríe haciendo que Souji lo haga emocionado.

Se alegra porque su relación con la chica haya mejorado, y eso que tenía miedo de que al declararse ella se distanciaría aún más de él, pero para su suerte sucedió todo lo contrario.

- ¿Ustedes quieren ir? –les pregunta Keiji a Allen y Lenalee.

- Tendría que preguntarle a nii-san –dice no muy segura.

- No tengo muchas ganas de ir –mira de mala manera a Yukimura y éste lo mira del mismo modo – Pero si Lenalee va la acompaño.

Yukimura frunce el ceño y chasquea la lengua con fastidio haciendo sonreír de forma burlona a Allen. Yuki y Souji se miran entre sí y sonríen de forma forzosa al igual que Lenalee. Keiji suspira pesadamente para luego sonreír resignado, por último Ryuji que se limita a bostezar aburrido.

- ¡LENALEE! –todos voltean al escuchar ese grito meloso y cantarín viendo a Komui correr hacia ellos o más específicamente hacia Lenalee. El hombre es rodeado por un aura brillante, sus lentes están empañados, mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisa bobalicona. En resumen un aspecto ridículo.

- Nii-san –Lenalee baja el rostro resignada, tiene las mejillas muy sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

Los demás miran al director de forma incrédula y una gran gota de sudor resbalando por sus frentes.

Komui se detiene en seco y baja su mirada, sus lentes brillan y se refleja la imagen de la mano de Allen rodeando la cintura de Lenalee, sus lentes vuelven a brillar al momento que un aura de fuego empieza a rodear su cuerpo.

Todos se sobresaltan cuando Komui levanta su mirada al mismo tiempo que saca una bazooka de quien sabe donde. La expresión de maníaco que puso provocó que un escalofrío les recorriera a los presentes.

- Quita tus sucias manos –murmura tétricamente - ¡De la pura y casta cintura de mi linda Lenalee, maldito pulpo! –apunta hacia el frente con su bazooka espantando a todos.

Aprieta el gatillo y un misil en forma de un mini Komui sonriendo como trastornado sale disparado hacia ellos. Los demás alcanzaron a agacharse a tiempo por lo que el misil pasó encima de ellos, creando una ráfaga de viento que ondeó sus ropas y cabellos.

El misil terminó impactándose contra un joven que caminaba en la acera del frente, luego de que el humo blanco producido por el choque se disipa, una extraña y ridícula máscara en forma de pulpo cubre por completo el rostro de la pobre víctima, en la base del cuello tiene los tentáculos del pulpo, en su boca, la trompa parada del pulpo. En si al joven sólo se le ven los ojos. Espantado palpa su rostro para luego salir corriendo como lunático mientras grita.

Allen y compañía que lo vieron, les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca, no sabiendo si reírse, sentir lástima por el chico o verlo como un loco. De lo que si estaban seguros es que agradecían no estar en su lugar.

_- Esta vez no lo esquivarás, pulpo_ –piensa al momento de apretar de nuevo el gatillo, saliendo disparado de nueva cuenta el misil con forma de Komui sonriendo como trastornado, teniendo como objetivo a Allen.

Yuki y Souji se movieron hacia la derecha cayendo de pompas al suelo. Keiji, Yukimura y Ryuji a la izquierda cayendo también al suelo, Allen al verlo venir se tira al suelo de panza trayéndose a Lenalee consigo y bajándole la cabeza al colocarle una mano en la nuca. Por lo que nuevamente el misil pasa por encima de ellos y se estrella contra un gato que iba caminando en lo alto de la pared que se encuentra en la acera del frente. El pobre animal salió huyendo despavorido con una máscara de pulpo cubriendo su cabeza.

Komui chasquea la lengua con fastidio y coloca la bazooka en su hombro derecho, teniendo en la mira a Allen. Una sonrisa macabra con dientes de sierra se dibuja en su rostro.

* * *

Lavi y Airi van saliendo al patio del frente, conversando amenamente. Levantan la mirada al escuchar tanto jaleo viendo a Komui apuntar hacia el frente con una bazooka, dirigen su mirada al mismo punto viendo a Yuki, Souji, Allen, Lenalee, Yukimura, Keiji y Ryuji tirados en el piso.

Una gota de sudor les resbala por la nuca viendo incrédulos la escena, se miran mutuamente y asienten.

* * *

Komui está por apretar el gatillo, cuando de repente se empieza a retorcer y a reír de forma desenfrenada. Voltea sobre su hombro viendo a Lavi y Airi sonriendo socarrones mientras les hacen cosquillas.

- Uste… -no sigue ya que Lavi de un rápido movimiento le arrebató la bazooka - ¡Devuélveme eso! –ordena mirándolo de forma desquiciada.

- ¡No debería hacer eso con sus alumnos, señor director! –se burla Lavi ampliando su sonrisa y lanza la bazooka hacia Airi quien la atrapa sonriendo burlona, lanzándosela de vuelta a Junior cuando Komui corrió hacia ella.

Las ex-víctimas del loco director observaron todo con la nuca llena de gotas de sudor.

Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que la bazooka cayó de manos de Airi al suelo quedando hecha pedazos. Komui quedó petrificado y con la mandíbula desencajada. Otra gota de sudor les resbala a los demás.

- ¡NOOOO! –grita Komui luego de salir del shock, llevando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza.

- Ups –pronuncia Airi con falso arrepentimiento viendo de lo más sonriente al igual que Lavi los pedazos de la bazooka.

- ¡PAGARAN POR LO QUE HAN HECHO! –exclama Komui como desquiciado, su rostro está rojo por la furia, sus dientes se afilaron como si fuera una sierra y en sus lentes empañados se distingue una llama.

- Nii-san –Lenalee suspira con cansancio llevándose una mano a la frente. La nuca de los demás ya parece una regadera de tantas gotas de sudor que tienen.

- Enserio fue un accidente, director –Airi lo mira con su mejor expresión de falsa inocencia.

- Si, sólo estábamos jugando con usted. No se enoje tanto –las palabras de Lavi no concuerdan para nada con la sonrisa burlona que adorna su rostro.

- ¡MENTIROSOS! –los apunta furioso - ¡Ya verán! –ahora saca un taladro de vaya a saber de donde, sonriendo de forma macabra.

El pelinegro pasea su mirada de Airi a Lavi y viceversa. Junior se sobresalta cuando la mirada de Komui se detiene en él y su sonrisa macabra se ensancha. Komui se acerca a Lavi y el pelirrojo retrocede los mismos pasos que avanzó el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué sucede Lavi-kun? –le sonríe con falsa amabilidad - ¡Yo sólo quiero jugar contigo! –deja escapar una risita sádica que le erizó la piel como gato al pelirrojo.

- No gracias –sonríe nervioso - ¡La verdad tengo mucho sueño y me duele la cabeza…por lo que tendré que rechazar su oferta!

- Oh pero Lavi-kun –la sonrisa de Komui se ensancha – Yo no te lo estaba preguntando –sin más empieza a correr hacia él con taladro en mano. El chico ni tonto ni perezoso empezó a correr huyendo del pelinegro.

Airi se empieza a reír a carcajadas apuntando a Lavi, y es que la verdad se le hace divertida la cara de espanto que tiene Junior huyendo de Komui. Yuki mira preocupada a su amigo, Komui cegado por los celos de hermano es muy peligroso y no se detiene ante nada, bueno sólo Lenalee puede hacerlo entrar en razón, por eso teme de que el director pueda hacerle daño a Lavi.

Por estar concentrado en huir de Komui, Lavi no ve una cáscara de plátano tirada en el suelo, por lo que la pisa y resbala trastabillando tratando de no perder el equilibrio más fue inútil y terminó cayendo al suelo boca abajo, golpeándose fuertemente el rostro, al sentir una sombra cubrirle el cuerpo acompañada por el sonido de un taladro. Su frente se tiñe de negro y voltea viendo a Komui parado sonriéndole como maníaco.

- ¿Ultimas palabras? –profiere sádico.

_- ¡Lavi-kun! _ -los ojos de Yuki demuestran preocupación.

_- ¡Hubiéramos sido tan buenos amigos! _ -Airi con un pañuelo se limpia lágrimas imaginarias para luego sonarse la nariz, viendo a Lavi como si fuera la última vez que lo hará.

Allen mira con lastima a Lavi, como si fuera un pordiosero agonizando en medio de la calle, siempre pensó que él sería la primera víctima de Komui por ser el novio de su hermana, pero jamás imaginó que su buen amigo tomara su lugar. Como no está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para salvarlo, mentalmente le promete que nunca lo olvidará así como tampoco olvidará la tan loable acción que acaba de hacer.

Yuki tiene su mente trabajando bajo presión, pensando en una manera de salvar a Junior, la iluminación llega a ella haciéndole poner una mirada llena de decisión. Gateando para no ser notada por Komui, se acerca a Lenalee y la toma de los hombros viéndola de forma muy penetrante, asustando a la chica. Allen alza ambas cejas mirándola curioso.

- ¡Lena-chan sólo tú puedes detener a Komui-san y salvar a Lavi-kun! –dice con seriedad.

- ¿Eh? –una vena se hincha en la nuca de Yuki empezando a zarandear a la peli-verde.

- ¡Nada de "¿Eh?"! ¡Te estoy diciendo que muevas tu trasero hacia tu loco hermano e impidas que le haga daño a Lavi-kun! –la mira molesta no importándole en lo más mínimo que Lenalee tenga los ojos en forma de espiral y su rostro esté adquiriendo una coloración verde.

- Yuki-chan –Allen sonríe de forma forzada y se amplía al ver como la chica volteó a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada – Suel…

- ¡Mantente al margen, moyashi! –una vena se hincha en la nuca del albino quien ahora fulmina a la chica.

- ¿Co…cómo me dijiste? –aprieta su puño a la altura de su pecho y un tic nervioso se hace notar en su ceja izquierda.

- Mo-ya…

- ¡Sálvenme! –el grito de Lavi interrumpe la pequeña pelea y los obliga a voltear viendo a Komui inclinado hacia abajo con su taladro muy cerca del rostro de Junior el cual lo tiene teñido de azul.

- ¡Lavi-kun! –profiere Yuki mirándolo preocupada - ¡Lena-chan! –voltea a verla de forma apremiante.

- ¡Nii-san! –la oreja derecha de Komui se para y se abre como si fuera un gran megáfono - ¡Por favor detente! ¡No lastimes a Lavi! –el pelinegro voltea viendo a Lenalee mirarlo con súplica.

_- ¡Salvado! _ -Lavi suspira aliviado del mismo modo que hizo Yuki cuando vio que Komui se detuvo.

* * *

Un avión desborda en la pista de aterrizaje. Por una de las salas del aeropuerto va caminando un hombre alto y rubio con esos ojos rasgados de un intenso azul dándole un aspecto felino arrastrando un par de maletas negras. Su piel es tan clara y brillante que parece marfil. Viste una playera verde seco con cuello en "V", encima una chaqueta manga larga blanca, pantalones del mismo torno que resaltan más sus largas y torneadas piernas. Cinturón y zapatos marrones.

El aura de sofisticación y en cierto punto principesca que lo rodea provoca que todas las miradas se posen en el, sobre todo las de las féminas quienes lo miran fascinadas, como si el rubio se tratara de una estrella de Hollywood. Lo que más encantan a las chicas es que ese apuesto y sensual hombre, toda una bomba de feromonas va acompañado de una pequeña niña no mayor de ocho años, quién lo toma de la orilla de su chaqueta y con su manita libre sostiene un oso de peluche color miel con un listón morado atado a su cuello.

La pequeña tiene la piel levemente bronceada, su corto cabello color marrón oscuro lo lleva recogido en dos medias coletas altas con unos listones rojos adornándolos. Ojos grandes y expresivos de color oro derretido. Viste un vestido rojo de holanes blancos, dándole la apariencia de una linda muñeca de porcelana, para terminar unas panty medias blancas y zapatos de charol negros. La niña alza su mirada viendo el rostro sereno de su acompañante, frunce el ceño e infla los mofles haciendo que las mujeres que la vieron suspiren soñadoras al ver lo adorable que se ve, jala levemente de la chaqueta del joven.

- Clau-chan –el rubio baja su mirada y le sonríe dándole a entender que tiene su atención – ¡Por fin lo veré ¿verdad? –los ojos de la niña se cristalizaron y reflejaron toda la emoción que tiene contenida.

- ¡Por supuesto Lyn-chan! –las recién auto proclamadas fans de él se desmayaron al escuchar la ronca y sensual voz que posee - ¡Muy pronto lo verás! ¡Después de todo para eso hemos venido! –le sonríe con amabilidad haciendo que una enorme sonrisa aparezca en el rostro de la niña.

_- ¡Ya quiero verte de nuevo…Nii-sama! _–abraza a su oso con fuerza.

- "_Si la montaña no viene a ti, entonces ve hacia la montaña" _ -recita el verso - _¡Esta vez no huirás de mí! _ -sus ojos se entrecierran y una sonrisa enigmática se dibuja en sus labios.

* * *

- Lenalee…

El labio inferior de Komui tiembla un poco y ve conmovido el como su linda hermanita lo mira, pero recuerda lo que estaba haciendo por lo agita su cabeza de un lado al otro y le da la espalda para que el rostro de la peli-verde lo doblegue.

- ¡Lo siento Lenalee, pero es algo que debo hacer! –emplea un tono de voz que hace ver como si fuera a hacer algo de suma importancia para la humanidad por lo que una gota de sudor les resbala a lo presente.

Komui enciende de nuevo su taladro por lo que la expresión de espanto de Lavi regreso al igual que la de preocupación de Yuki.

- ¡Haz algo! –Yuki empieza a agitar de nuevo a Lenalee sin despegar su mirada de Lavi.

- ¡Voy a morir! –chilla Lavi lloriqueando del miedo que siente.

- ¡Lavi-kun! –los ojos de Yuki se cristalizaron.

- La-vi-kun~ -canturrea Komui de forma tétrica – Va-mos a ju… -no termina su frase cuando cae al suelo de espaldas teniendo un dardo clavado en la frente.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que portarse de esa forma? –todos levantan la mirada viendo a Reever parado en la entrada con una mano en la frente y en la otra tiene una cerbatana – Es el director, por dios –suspira cansado.

- Pensé que Komui-san era el único en usar una cerbatana –dice Allen perplejo y Lenalee a su lado sonríe de forma forzada.

Yuki se acerca corriendo hacia Lavi pisando el rostro de Komui en el proceso el cual liberó un gemido de dolor. La chica se arrodilla frente a Junior mirándolo preocupada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lavi-kun?

- Sí… De alguna forma –sigue mirando a Komui con el rostro azul

- ¡Que alivio! –suspira cerrando los ojos. Lavi la mira fijamente, poco a poco va acercando su mano derecha a ella pero a medio camino la hace puño y la aleja.

Allen, Lenalee, Airi y Souji que fueron los únicos que notaron la acción del pelirrojo entrecierran la mirada viéndolo con sospecha.

- ¡Estás en medio! ¡Quítate! –al oír la voz masculina dirigen su mirada a la entrada viendo ahora Reever tirado en el piso y a Marian en compañía de Tyki.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana, Reever-san! –el moreno sonríe mirándolo burlón.

_- ¡Por alguna razón esos dos juntos da miedo! _–Allen y Lavi miran con los ojos entrecerrados a los dos profesores.

Airi al ver a Cross un aura brillante la rodeó, por alguna razón el porte y presencia de ese hombre se le hace lo más genial que ha visto en su corta vida, además que se está sintiendo enormemente atraída a él, la necesidad de tirársele a los brazos es incluso más fuerte que la que provoca Yuu en ella. Es como si el aura de Marian fuera un imán que la atrajera a él.

- Aún no entiendo cómo ese estúpido incompetente es director –Cross mira a Komui despectivo - ¿No debería de estar en un manicomio? –a Airi esas palabras casi le provocan un orgasmo y más con el tono en que lo dijo.

- ¿Y usted no debería estar en la cárcel? –murmura Allen quedito viéndolo con desaprobación – Extorsión, estafa, maltrato y estoy seguro que dentro de sus crímenes se incluye el asesinato, violación y robo –el albino tiene los ojos en forma de raya y punto.

- ¿Dijiste algo estorbo llorica? –Cross lo mira de forma penetrante entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nada.

- ¡No lo resisto más! –exclama Airi parándose frente a Marian mirándolo como si acabara de descubrir la octava maravilla del mundo – ¡Soy Shirayama Airi y usted se me hace alguien muy genial!

Tyki se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano mientras los demás caen estilo anime. Allen se limita a observar a la peli-morada como si fuera una trastornada.

- ¡Eres inteligente! –Cross la toma de la barbilla alzándola un poco, Airi entrecierra los ojos, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y mirada vidriosa demostrando lo mucho que lo está disfrutando - ¡Así es! ¡No hay nadie más genial que yo! ¡Por ello sólo las cosas hermosas pueden estar a mi lado! –la mira galante sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿Está diciendo que puedo permanecer a su lado? –lo mira ansiosa.

- ¡Te concedo ese privilegio! –suelta una risa prepotente – Y para que veas que no soy tan maldito te concedo otro: Me llamo Marian Cross –el corazón de Airi hace "pum, pum" de la emoción – Para ti: Cross-sama.

- ¡Cross-sama! –repite ella con los ojos en forma de corazón.

- Bueno lindura, ésta maravilla se va a casa –deposita un beso en su mejilla que hizo que el rostro de Airi se pusiera todo rojo y humo saliera de sus oídos.

Cross camina como si fuera el mismísimo amo del mundo y cuando pasa por al lado de Allen lo hace a un lado con brusquedad ignorando como el albino lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Cross-sama me dijo lindura! –chilla Airi - ¡Y me besó la mejilla! ¡Kyaaaa! –todos la miran con la frente teñida de azul y un tic nervioso tanto en ceja izquierda como en la comisura de sus labios.

- ¡Ya cállate tarada que me das pena ajena! –Tyki le da un cosco en la cabeza más Airi siguió en la lela por lo que una gota de sudor les resbaló a los demás en la nuca - ¡Nos vamos a casa! –la toma de la muñeca y se la lleva arrastras mientras la chica sigue con expresión bobalicona.

- Lavi-kun –llama Yuki y éste la voltea a ver - ¡Los muchachos y yo vamos a pasear! ¿Te gustaría venir? –el pelirrojo le sonríe levemente y posa su mano en su cabeza acariciándosela.

- ¡Lo siento Yuki-chan! Me duele la cabeza y estoy cansado. Esta vez tendré que pasar.

- Entiendo –dice algo desanimada bajando la cabeza.

- Cuídate y regresa temprano a casa –quita su mano y se pone de pie, para luego extenderle la mano para que se levante – Nos vemos más tarde –dice una vez que la chica se puso de pie.

* * *

Reever le había dicho que no se preocupara por Komui y que fuera a pasear con sus amigos, el se encargaría de llevar al pelinegro a su casa, lo único que le pidió es que regresara temprano. Lenalee aceptó y Allen se comprometió a llevarla a casa temprano. Los chicos se fueron dejando a un Reever más tranquilo.

Durante todo el tiempo que duraron pasean Allen y Yukimura se la pasaron mandándose indirectas, fulminándose con la mirada y tratando de dejar al otro en vergüenza frente a Lenalee. Todos a excepción de Ryuji que le parecía todo muy aburrido y una actitud demasiado infantil por ese par, miraban nerviosos las escenas y sonriendo nerviosos, la peli-verde trataba de calmarlos más sólo duraban así por poco tiempo.

* * *

Lavi una vez que llegó a su casa dejó su maletín en la silla del escritorio y ahora se encuentra acostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca usándolos como almohada. Está sin camisa y el pantalón que usa tiene el botón desabrochado. Mira el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y en su rostro se denota mucha seriedad, demasiada para tratarse de él.

_- ¿Será que yo…a Yuki-chan yo… _-cierra su ojo y agita su cabeza de un lado al otro - _¡De ninguna manera puede ser eso! _ -lo abre y en su rostro muestra lo confundido que se encuentra – Por más que lo pienso no logro hallar una explicación lógica a todas las sensaciones que experimento cuando estoy cerca de Yuki-chan –suspira resignado - ¡Soy un idiota!

Su ojo se empieza a entrecerrar y su vista tornándose borrosa, parpadea un par de veces pero siente el párpado pesado por lo que le cuesta mantener su ojo abierto.

- Sólo…dormiré…un...poco –cierra su ojo por completo – Yuki…chan –murmura antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Yuki se encuentra en el jardín de su casa, usa un short de lycra negro hasta medio muslo y una playera celeste con una estrella blanca en el centro. Está semirecostada en el pasto haciendo flexiones mientras Lavi le sostiene los pies. Junior usa un pantalón deportivo azul y una playera roja, ésta vez no usa una bandana por lo que su cabello está suelto. Ambos chicos están descalzos por tratarse del jardín de la casa de la chica.

- ¡Que aburrimiento! –exclama Lavi para luego bostezar con una burbujita de lágrima adornando la comisura de su ojo.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas a hacer ejercicio? Así no te aburres tanto –sugiere Yuki.

- Paso. No soy un adicto al entrenamiento como tú y Yuu –cierra el ojo mostrándose desinteresado – Sólo hago ejercicio cuando estoy estresado o estoy perdiendo mi forma.

- Abre su ojo para ver a Yuki ya que la chica paró de hacer flexiones de repente, parpadea un par de veces al verla mirarlo fijamente.

- Pues mirándote detenidamente pareces algo estresado. Tus hombros lucen tensos –los señala con su dedo.

- Últimamente he pensado en muchas cosas y eso a la final me estresa –comenta mirando hacia arriba mientras se soba la barbilla.

- Eso lo explica todo –baja la mirada viendo como sonríe – Cómo no usas mucho tu cerebro ahora que lo estás forzando es normal que te estreses –lo mira burlona - ¿De casualidad no te duele la cabeza también?

- Ja, ja. Muy graciosa –la mira con el ojo en raya y punto para luego acostarse en la hierba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca usándolos como almohada. Yuki le saca la lengua en un gesto travieso.

- Por cierto –se pone de pie sacudiéndose el short – Se de un ejercicio que no sólo te desestresará sino que también te ayudará a mantenerte en forma ¿Quieres intentarlo?

- ¿De qué tra… –sus piernas empiezan a temblar en el momento en que la chica empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna con su pie derecho - ¿Qué…estás…

- Estoy segura que Lavi-kun conoce mejor que nadie este ejercicio ¿verdad? –lo mira traviesa sin detener su acción haciendo movimientos circulares - ¿Quieres hacerlo?

- N-no podemos –su voz se entrecortó producto de la excitación que está sintiendo, prueba de eso es que su miembro ya se está erectando notándose a través de la ropa. Un gruñido sale de su garganta y aprieta los dientes cuando el pie de la chica subió un poco acariciando la punta de su miembro.

- ¿Por qué no podemos? –Yuki sin detener su acción se sienta en el pasto entre las piernas de él y apoya las manos a cada lado de su cadera - ¿Por qué somos amigos? –sus mejillas se encuentran sonrojadas.

- S-si.

- Mentiroso –profiere divertida viendo el miembro del chico completamente erecto – Si de verdad pensaras eso, no estarías tan… -acerca su rostro al de Lavi y coloca su mano derecha en la mejilla del chico y éste sonríe nervioso -…duro.

Sella sus labios con los de él en un fogoso beso, sus ojos están cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lavi lleva su mano a la nuca de Yuki para intensificar aún más el beso y muerde suavemente su labio inferior para que abra la boca y poder meter su lengua. El sonrojo de la chica se intensifica al sentir la lengua de Junior acariciar con fervor la suya, el sólo beso le hace sentir cosquillas en el vientre y que empiece a acalorarse.

Por la falta de aire rompen el beso dejando ver un hilillo de saliva que los une, Yuki lleva su boca a la oreja izquierda de Lavi y con su lengua empieza a jugar con la argolla en su lóbulo. El pelirrojo tiene el ojo cerrado en señal de que lo está disfrutando, además que le duele su miembro el cual se aprieta a su ropa, más no quiere apresurar las cosas. La chica va bajando dejando un rastro de saliva, al llegar al cuello del chico, empieza a lamerlo y chupetearlo.

Aprovechando que Lavi está concentrado en disfrutar como lame su cuello, mete las manos dentro de la playera del chico acariciando su plano y duro torso, delineando con la yema de sus dedos los tonificados y marcados abdominales. Baja sus manos y toma la orilla de la playera empezándola a subir. Junior apoya sus codos en la hierba y se irgue un poco para facilitarle la tarea a Yuki. Levanta los brazos dejando que la chica le quite por completo la prenda. La chica guía sus manos a la orilla de su propia playera y cuando está por subirla para quitársela, Lavi se lo impide posando sus manos sobre las de ella.

- Yo lo hago –ella sonríe y aparta sus manos dejándole la tarea al pelirrojo, el cual le sube la playera con lentitud aprovechando para acariciarle su tersa piel.

Unos bajos gemidos salen de la garganta de Yuki al sentir los fríos y firmes dedos de Lavi rozarle la piel, alza los brazos para que termine de quitarle la playera cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Cuando los abre ve la mirada fija y embelesada de Junior sobre sus senos cubiertos por un brasier celeste, eso la pone un poco nerviosa.

- ¿T-te gusta lo qué ves? –pregunta juguetona colocando sus manos debajo de sus senos y los alza un poco.

- Sí –sin pedir permiso lleva sus manos a los senos de la chica estrujándolos, sintió su erección palpitar cuando escuchó los gemidos salir de la garganta de Yuki. Toma el pezón del seno derecho y lo aprieta sintiéndolo duro a causa de la excitación.

Yuki sin apartar las manos de Lavi de sus senos acerca su rostro al de él para unir de nuevo sus labios. Se besan de forma fogosa y apasionada, los gemidos de la chica producto del placer que le proporciona Junior al acariciarle los senos se ahogan en el beso. Inconscientemente pega su cuerpo más al de él. La chica rompe el beso y gime un poco más fuerte al sentir la erección del chico sobre su sexo, por lo que lo obliga a que quite las manos de sus senos.

- Dijiste que no podíamos hacerlo porque somos amigos… –acaricia el miembro de Lavi por encima de la ropa -… y… -lleva sus manos a la orilla del pantalón de Junior y lo baja junto a sus boxers, liberando la erección -…terminaste así –con las puntas de sus dedos roza levemente el tronco del pene.

Toma el miembro por completo con su mano y empieza a subirla y a bajarla masturbándolo. Lavi no puede hacer otra cosa más que cerrar su ojo apretando fuertemente el párpado disfrutando la atención que le brinda la chica a su erección. Yuki sube su mano y con movimientos circulares acaricia el glande, inclina su rostro dejando su boca muy cerca y saca su lengua para lamer con la punta el glande. Los gruñidos de Lavi aumenta cuando la chica engulló su miembro por completo empezando a simular penetraciones dentro de la boca. Saca el miembro de su boca, besa el glande y con la punta de lengua regresa a los movimientos circulares pero ésta vez un poco más rápidos, lo succiona un poco y aleja su rostro, oyendo el gruñido de inconformidad del pelirrojo.

Yuki se sienta a horcajadas en el abdomen de Lavi dándole la espalda y dejando su rostro muy cerca del pene del chico quedando semi recostada encima de él, con su mano derecha lo toma y empieza a lamer por todo el largo mientras con su otra mano masajea los testículos.

Junior aprovechando lo entretenida que está con su pene, toma la orilla del short y lo baja, Yuki flexiona sus rodillas sobre la clavícula de él dejando sus piernas alzadas para que lo saque por completo. Lavi parpadea un par de veces viendo el sexo de la chica cubierto por unas bragas celeste muy cerca de su rostro moviéndose de atrás hacia delante al ritmo de los lengüetazos que la chica reparte en su pene. En pleno movimiento por accidente la nariz de Junior roza el clítoris de Yuki por lo que ésta separa su rostro del miembro y se irgue mordiendo su labio inferior para ahogar un gemido.

- Somos unos chicos malos, mira que hacer estás cosas en el jardín –se sienta a horcajadas en su miembro aún dándole la espalda.

- ¿Pero no se te hace más excitante? –escucha decir a Lavi con un tono divertido.

- Pervertido –lo mira con reproche por encima de su hombro y Junior sonríe nervioso, regresa su vista al frente y empieza a frotar su sexo con el de él moviéndose de atrás hacia delante.

Yuki gime del placer disfrutando como su sexo se frota con el pene de Lavi, sintiendo sus propios jugos de excitación traspasar la tela de sus bragas. Detiene su acción sobresaltándose cuando Junior le dio unas palmadas en los glúteos con ambas manos, se voltea levemente para mirarlo y observa como le sonríe travieso mientras se sienta.

- E-espera, ¿Lavi-kun? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Castigarte por ser una niña traviesa –corre las bragas de la chica y la penetra de una sola estocada sacándole un fuerte gemido. Su pene entró sin dificultad gracias a lo húmedo que se encuentra el sexo de Yuki.

Empieza a embestirla, moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, su mano derecha se encuentra en el seno derecho de Yuki manoseándolo y con la otra afianza la unión colocándola en la cadera de la chica. Observa divertido como las mejillas de Yuki están sonrojadas, sus ojos entrecerrados y oscurecidos por el placer, gemidos escapan de su boca la cual la mantiene abierta.

- Es injusto…hacerme esto de repente –protesta ella más no es muy convincente cuando sus propias caderas empiezan a moverse al compás de las penetraciones de.

- Pero te gusta verdad –más que preguntarlo lo afirmó.

- Idiota.

- Yuki-chan mírame –la chica lo obedece viéndolo acercar sus labios a los de ellas para unirlos en un apasionado beso donde participan sus lenguas.

La chica rompe el beso gimiendo inconforme cuando Lavi salió de ella pero luego siente como la empuja levemente obligándola a quedar en cuatro. Junior le quita las bragas y hunde su pene de nuevo dentro de ella sacándole otro fuerte gemido. Colocando sus manos en las caderas de la chica aumenta la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas deleitándose con la expresión llena de placer que tiene Yuki y con sus gemidos.

- ¿Lo estás disfrutando? –pregunta con un tono de voz más ronco de lo habitual.

- S-si –admite para luego soltar otro gemido – M-más, Lavi-kun quiero sentirte mucho más. No quiero que te detengas.

- No lo haré –profiere divertido inclinando su rostro hacia delante y con la boca le desabrocha el brasier.

Quita una de sus manos con la que sostiene la cadera de la chica y le quita el brasier por completo. Ahora con ambas manos toma los senos de ellas estrujándolos y pellizcándole los pezones sacándole gemidos más fuertes.

- N-Nos van a escuchar –dice entre gemidos – Los vecinos nos van a escuchar.

- En ese caso no gimas tan fuerte –le susurra en el oído en tono juguetón.

- Pero… -voltea su rostro para mirarlo y terminan uniendo sus labios en otro beso igual o más apasionado que los anteriores.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta rompen el beso y Lavi se dedica a lamer el cuello de la chica, una idea cruzó por su mente haciéndolo sonreír travieso, presiona con fuerza sus labios contra la piel del cuello chupándolo, cuando separa su boca ve con satisfacción la marca rojiza que dejó. Su boca empieza a descender dejando un rastro de saliva por toda la espalda de Yuki, sin disminuir la velocidad de sus embestidas en ningún momento así como desatender los senos de ella.

Lavi se sienta en la hierba trayéndose consigo a Yuki obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas, sigue con sus embestidas y moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo que por la posición se hicieron más profundas aumentando el volumen de los gemidos de la chica. Ella lo ayuda moviendo levemente sus caderas como si estuviera cabalgando.

- Te dije que no gimieras tan fuerte Yuki-chan –toma sus pezones y los jala un poco sacándole un gritito – De lo contrario los vecinos nos escucharán –con su lengua empieza a jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de la chica.

- N-No lo puedo…ah…evitar.

- Después no me vayas a echar la culpa si nos descubren.

- M-Me vengo –anuncia con su voz más aguda – Me estoy por correr Lavi-kun.

- A-Aguanta un poco más –le pide entre gruñidos – Yo también ya estoy a punto –aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas – Hagámoslo juntos –las pupilas de Yuki se dilatan, siente sus músculos tensarse y su espalda arquearse.

- ¡LAVI-KUN! –llega al orgasmo apretando el pene de chico con sus paredes internas haciendo que el también llegue al orgasmo.

- ¡YUKI-CHAN! –se corre dentro de ella.

- C-Caliente…el semen de Lavi-kun está caliente…se siente bien.

Yuki se deja caer de espaldas llevándose consigo a Lavi, quedando ambos acostados boca arriba, ella encima de él, gimieron al unísono cuando el miembro del chico salió del interior del sexo de ella. Intentan normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones. La chica se voltea y apoya sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Junior, su pecho sube y baja rápidamente debido a su irregular respiración.

* * *

Lavi abre el ojo de golpe y se sienta en la cama. Está empapado en sudor, su respiración es agitada e irregular y su pupila está dilatada.

_- Esto esta mal _–piensa agitado –_muy mal_ –pasa su mano por la frente limpiando el sudor – _Esta vez el sueño fue demasiado lejos. Admito que he tenido varios sueños húmedos con Yuki-chan pero siempre terminaban en yo a punto de penetrarla, pero ésta vez llegamos hasta el final._

Baja la mirada a su entrepierna no viendo bulto, pero la zona está húmeda.

- ¡Oh, genial! –profiere irónico – Tenía tiempo que no me corría por un sueño erótico y justo tuvo que pasarme ahora con uno donde lo hago con Yuki-chan –un tic se instala en su ceja.

Recuerda el sueño y sin poderlo evitar sus mejillas se sonrojan, lleva su mano derecha a su boca cubriéndola.

- Soy de lo peor –en su ojo se nota lo frustrado que se encuentra – Me siento un maldito enfermo depravado. Pero…Yuki-chan se veía tan… -la imagen de ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y expresión de placer mientras era penetrada por el aparece en su mente -…sexy –baja la cabeza sintiéndose peor consigo mismo –Si dijera que no me gustó el sueño estaría mintiendo –cierra su ojo y su tic nervioso aparece de nuevo - ¡Argh, mou! ¡Mejor me baño y meto a lavar la ropa, si sigo pensando me pondré peor!

Se levanta de la cama, agarra unos boxers junto a unos pantalones y se mete en el baño.

* * *

Lavi está parado debajo de la ducha, dejando que el agua lo empape por completo, tiene ambas manos apoyadas en la pared, tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo por lo que su cabello tapa su mirada. Su labio está tembloroso y muestra los dientes los cuales están fuertemente apretados.

_- No pienses en nada _ -sus brazos empiezan a temblar –_Si lo haces tu mente de nuevo te hará una mala pasada _ -convierte su mano derecha en puño y golpea fuertemente la pared hiriéndosela por lo que ahora sangre escurre de su mano disolviéndose con el agua al caer por el drenaje -_ ¡Maldita sea!_

* * *

Lavi va entrando a su cuarto luego de ir a dejar la ropa que se quitó antes en la lavadora, se sienta en la cama apoyando su barbilla en el marco de la ventana que se encuentra al lado de la cama, observa fijamente la casa de Yuki, específicamente la ventana de su habitación.

_- Creo que lo mejor será que…_ -baja la mirada al escuchar voces viendo a Yuki parada en la entrada en compañía de Souji, al parecer se están despidiendo pero el pelinegro en un descuido de la chica le da un corto beso en la mejilla derecha y se va corriendo. Lavi frunce el ceño fulminando la espalda del chico.

- ¡Souji-kun, maldito aprovechado! –grita Yuki molesta alzando el brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo, su mirada se desvía al piso viendo una pequeña piedra, la toma y la lanza en dirección al pelinegro.

- ¡Auch! –se queja Souji cuando la piedra le dio justo en la cabeza - ¡Eso dolió, Yuki-chian! –voltea a verla por encima de su hombro mientras se soba el chichón que le salió.

- ¡Piérdete de mi vista antes que te lance una más grande! –lo fulmina con la mirada teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente.

Lavi observó todo detenidamente, por un lado se le hizo divertido como trató Yuki a Souji, pero por otro sintió su sangre hervir cuando el pelinegro le besó la mejilla. Mira como la chica se da media vuelta y suspira cansada cerrando los ojos.

Yuki al sentirse observada abre sus ojos y los desvía haciendo contacto visual con el ojo de Lavi, se sonroja levemente sintiéndose apenada porque el chico haya visto lo de hace un momento.

- ¿Viste lo de hace poco? –lo mira apenada.

- Si. Eres muy ingenua y descuidada, Yuki-chan –la mira con reproche, levanta su rostro, apoya su codo en el marco y su mejilla izquierda en la mano.

- E-Eso no es verdad –se sonroja mirándolo indignada.

- Lo qué tú digas –dice sin mucho interés.

- ¿Lograste descansar un poco? –la frente de Lavi se tiñe de negro al recordar el sueño.

- M-Más o menos –un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja izquierda.

- ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza? –lo mira preocupada.

- Algo. Pero tranquila, con dormir otro poco y tomarme las pastillas basta –le sonríe levemente.

- Bueno, descansa mucho. Mañana trataré de no despertarte de forma tan brusca, pero eso depende de ti –ambos sonríen divertidos –Igual si te sigues sintiendo mal te quedas en casa a descansar que yo les diré a los profesores el motivo de tu ausencia.

- Um, gracias Yuki-chian –cierra su ojo sonriendo.

- Cuídate, Lavi-kun –abre la reja de su casa - ¡Nos vemos mañana!

_- Lo siento, Yuki-chan _–el ojo de Junior refleja tristeza viendo a la chica entrar a su casa –_Quizás mañana… _-un suspiro sale de sus labios, llevando su mano libre a su cabello desordenándolo un poco.

* * *

Es un nuevo día, Lavi va saliendo del baño con el uniforme puesto se acerca a su escritorio toma su bandana negra y se la coloca en la frente, agarra el maletín que está en la silla del escritorio y sale de su habitación.

Baja las escaleras y entra a la cocina dejando el maletín en una de las sillas del desayunador, abre la lacena que se encuentra arriba de la estufa y saca un paquete de panes, toma dos rebanadas y las mete en la tostadora. Se dirige al refrigerador sacando un frasco de mermelada de fresa junto con el envase de jugo de naranja. Toma las rebanadas de pan ya tostadas y calientes, las unta con mermelada y se dispone a comérselas tomando de vez en vez un poco de jugo.

Bookman ya terminando de sus tareas en el jardín va entrando a la cocina y se sorprende al ver a su nieto dándole la espalda mientras lava el plato y vaso que utilizó. No le sorprende verlo fregando sino más bien que esté despierto tan temprano y sin necesidad de que Yuki fuera a levantarlo. Lavi se da la vuelta una vez terminó de lavar viendo a su abuelo mirarlo perplejo.

- Buenos días viejo –saluda mientras se seca las manos con uno de los paños de cocina – Ya me voy a la escuela, nos vemos en la tarde.

- ¿No esperarás a la pequeña Yuki? –lo mira enarcando una ceja.

- No, hoy no nos iremos juntos –Bookman se extraña más al verle esa enigmática mirada.

- Bueno –suspira dejando el paño en donde lo tomó – Ya me voy –se despide con un gesto de mano.

- Cuidate mocoso.

* * *

- Ya voy –dice Bookman con fastidio dirigiéndose a la puerta para ver quién es tan temprano en la mañana, cuando la abre ve a una Yuki sonriente.

- Buenos días abuelo ¿Cómo amaneció?

- Am, bien pequeña gracias.

- ¡Iré a ver a Lavi-kun! Espero que ya se encuentre mejor –intenta pasar más el anciano se lo impide.

- Lavi ya se fue a la escuela hace rato y parecía estar bien.

- ¿Ya se fue? ¿Tan temprano? Mejor aún ¿Se levantó solo? ¿Acaso se cayó de la cama? –lo bombardea con preguntas viéndolo sumamente sorprendida.

- Te entiendo, yo me sorprendí igual o más que tú –suspira cansado –Sí se levantó solo y al parecer no se cayó de la cama porque no escuche el golpe ni sus gritos maldiciendo a todo el mundo –sonríe burlón y Yuki lo hace nerviosa.

- Bueno –suspira –Creo que lo veré en la escuela ¡Hasta más tarde, abuelo! –se despide y da media vuelta para dirigirse al instituto – _Por alguna razón, tengo un mal presentimiento_.

* * *

El timbre del receso suena. Yuki toma dos cajas de almuerzos, la de Lavi y la de ella. Diciéndole a Allen y Lenalee un: "Nos vemos en la azotea" sale del salón con intenciones de dirigirse al de Junior, ya que no tuvo oportunidad de verlo cuando llegó a la escuela. Una vez que está frente al salón se asoma buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo más no lo encuentra.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –pregunta un chico de cabello marrón parado frente a ella.

- Sí, disculpa ¿Se encuentra Lavi-kun?

- ¿Bookman? –la chica asiente – Pues hace poco salió del salón –se soba la barbilla pensativo, baja la mirada viendo a la chica y sonríe travieso con los ojos cerrados – Por cier… -cuando los abre no la ve y al levantar la mirada ve como corre por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras - ¡Maldito Bookman! –dice enojado por lo que sus compañeros se le quedan viendo como si fuera un loco.

_- ¿Dónde estás, Lavi-kun? _–baja las escaleras que la conducen al segundo piso y al mirar a ambos lados del pasillo, ve a Lavi saliendo del salón 2-B.

El pelirrojo está a punto de dar media vuelta para seguir su camino cuando un grito muy conocido para él hizo que dejara el paso que iba a dar en el aire, su ojo se ensancha levemente pero luego lo entrecierra poniendo una expresión de pesar que rápidamente borra de su rostro y voltea para ver a Yuki correr hacia él y detenerse enfrente suyo con la respiración un poco agitada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yuki-chian? –la chica siente algo diferente en la actitud del chico.

- ¡Toma! –le extiende una caja de almuerzo - ¡Allen-chan y Lena-chan nos está esperando así que será mejor que nos demos prisa! –le sonríe.

- Lo siento. Hoy no comeré con ustedes –lo mira extrañada – Además se me antojaron los panes que vende Shimura-san así que fui por unos –le muestra una bolsa con cinco panes de distintos rellenos.

- ¿Sí? ¡Entonces mañana… -el cabello de Lavi cubre su mirada.

- Verás Yuki-chan, para ser honestos –la chica trata de no demostrar el miedo que siente ante lo serio y cortante que el pelirrojo se está portando con ella –No comeré con ustedes por un tiempo y tampoco nos vendremos juntos a la escuela así como tampoco nos iremos juntos a casa –Yuki sintió que una daga le perforó el corazón.

- ¿Por qué? –es lo único que logra decir.

- Creo que es lo mejor por el momento –se da la vuelta empezando a caminar.

- ¡¿Mejor para quién? ¡Lavi-kun! ¡Espera Lavi-kun! –el chico se muerde el labio inferior al escuchar los gritos de Yuki.

_- Tengo miedo de que si sigo a tu lado, un día no pueda contenerme._

_- ¿Qué diablos te sucede, Lavi-kun? _–mira con tristeza como la espalda de su amigo se aleja.

* * *

Allen y Lenalee ven de reojo preocupados a Yuki qué está cabizbaja quién luce triste. La chica está así desde el receso y sospechan de que el que Lavi no haya almorzado con ellos tiene que ver, Airi tampoco almorzó con ellos pero eso no les preocupó mucho ya que supusieron que la chica aprovechó ese tiempo para acosar a Kanda o para ir con Cross.

- ¡Yo, Yuki-chan! –la chica levanta la mirada viendo a un sonriente Tyki posar la mano derecha en su cabeza.

- "_Si me entero que mi mejor amiga gusta de mí, se me haría incómodo y no podría actuar como siempre" _ -las palabras que el moreno le dijo el día anterior resuenan en su cabeza haciéndole ensanchar los ojos con horror. Allen, Lenalee y Tyki la miran extrañados.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta el moreno.

_- ¿Será que Lavi-kun…no… _-niega no animándose a terminar la frase – _Lavi-kun no puede haberse dado cuenta de que yo… _-la angustia y la desesperación están empezando a invadirla - _¡No quiero que Lavi-kun se aleje de mí! _ -sus ojos empiezan a cristalizarse.

- La asustaste, Tyki-san –Allen lo mira con reproche.

- ¡Pero si no le hice nada como para que se pusiera así! –se defiende mirándola indignado - ¿Qué te pasa Yuki-chan? –pone su mano en un hombro de la chica tratando de hacerla volver en sí.

Yuki parece reaccionar pero sin poder evitarlo lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas temiendo lo peor, le aterra la idea de que su más grande miedo se esté haciendo realidad.

- ¡Hola chicos! –saluda Airi llegando a ellos - ¿Qué le pasa? –señala a Yuki.

- No lo sabemos –le dice Lenalee preocupada.

- Hm –entrecierra la mirada.

- ¡Nunca imaginé verte de profesor y mucho menos que ahora te interesen las colegiales, Tyki-pon!

El moreno voltea molesto por el sufijo viendo a un rubio con lentes oscuro, usando un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga blanca por fuera con los tres primeros botones abiertos para finalizar unos zapatos negros. Sus ojos se ensanchan levemente por la sorpresa al igual que los de Airi, haciendo sonreír divertido al recién llegado, mientras los otros tres lo miran extrañados.

- Por eso te decía que es muy importante… -parlotea Lavi caminando al lado de Kanda quién tiene una vena hinchada en su frente y un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda, conteniéndose las ganas de asesinar al conejo.

- Ya te dije que te pierdas de mi vista, baka usagi –gruñe molesto fulminándolo con la mirada, más Junior sonríe burlón no sintiéndose intimidado.

La mirada de ambos chicos se desvía hacia la entrada viendo a un desconocido rubio con finta de actor de cine caminar hacia donde se encuentran Tyki, Yuki, Allen, Lenalee y Airi.

El hombre se para frente a Airi y la toma de la barbilla obligándola a que lo mire, le dedica su mejor sonrisa de galán mientras inclina su rostro hacia el de ella.

- Por fin nos volvemos a ver…Airi –sin más une sus labios con los de ella haciendo que los espectadores ensanchen los ojos, hasta la misma chica tiene los ojos tan abiertos que amenazan con salírsele de las cuenca.

_- De _ -empieza Lavi con la frente azul y un tic en su ojo.

_- ¡DEJA VU! _ -exclaman Yuki, Allen, Lenalee y Lavi viendo en shock la escena. Kanda chasquea la lengua y frunce el ceño molesto. Entre tanto Tyki mira sorprendido la escena.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Que les parecio el cap? ¿Les gusto? ¿Que tal el lemon? ¿Sus puras, castas e inocentes mentes se pervirtieron?**

**.**

**.  
**

**Nee, les dije que no me haria responsable asi que de nada les servira demandarme por corruptora de mentes o de menores jajajaja xD La verdad hasta yo me quede con el ojo cuadrado cuando vi como me quedo O.O para ser el primero no estuvo tan mal ¿ustedes que creen? ay pero me da penita cuando yo no ser asi de pervertida -sonrojada de la pena-**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Redobles de tambores- Aparecio un nuevo personaje y le hara la competencia a Yuu-yun en el amor, espero que sirva para que a Bakanda se le habran los ojos y acepte de una vez lo que siente por la loca xD**

**.**

**.**

**Y Lavi ha decidido alejarse de Yuki -suspiro- pobrecito de tantos sueños humedos ya teme perder el control u.u personalmente ame la escena de Cross jajaja se paso y Airi ni hablar me encanto como se volvio toda una fangirl delante de el xD**

**.**

**.**

**Para finalizar las invito a que pasen por este fic de DGM que empezo a publicar nee-san, apenas lleva tres cap y les puedo decir que esta muy interesante y divertido ;)**

**Ocultando sentimientos**

**Summary: Magia, amor, locuras, enredos amorosos y de más cosas se viven en la prestigiosa escuela de magia Black order. Kanda-Occ, Lavi-Occ, Allen-Lena  
**

** Link (unan los espacios): http: / . net /s/ 7635609 /1/ Ocultando _ sentimientos**

**.**

**.**

**Se cuidan!**

**Nos leemos en el prox cap**

**No olviden dejarme review ya que me fascinan leerlos y me divierto mucho hacerlo *-***

**Las quiero**

**Atte: Kaoru Usagi  
**


	15. Una mirada vale más que mil palabras

**Hola chicas ya estoy de vuelta! Si lo sé me tardé un montón en actualizar pero como les dije en el cap anterior**

**estuve muy ocupada en la uni, eran exámenes todos los días por lo que tenía que estudiar todos los días lógicamente. Ni los fines de semana los tenía libre -suspiro-**

**Pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que trataré de actualizar más seguido n.n Mínimo una vez por semana aunque eso también dependerá de como anden mis ganas de escribir y la inspiración u.u**

**Espero que les guste el cap a las fans de YuuxAiri creo que les gustará ya que el cap trata de más de ellos xP  
**

* * *

- ¡Oh genial! Hace meses fue Airi-chan quien le robó un beso a Bakanda –tanto Allen como Yuki y Lenalee voltean al oír un gruñido viendo a Kanda parado a unos metros de él teniendo expresión de perro con malas pulgas y a su lado Lavi aún viendo sorprendido como el rubio desconocido sigue besando a Airi – Ahora un oxigenado viene de la nada y le roba un beso a Airi-chan –rueda los ojos con fastidio – Ya enserio que tiene la entrada que a la gente le da por robar besos –el albino entrecierra los ojos en una mueca de fastidio.

Lavi mira de reojo a Yuki que si bien luce sorprendida al igual que los demás, para él no pasa desapercibido ese tinte de tristeza en sus ojos, aprieta sus puños sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo, el que sea el culpable del malestar de la chica lo hace sentir muy mal, aún si lo hace por el bien de la chica…eso piensa él, y espera estar en lo correcto.

- Si que ha durado el beso –comenta Tyki mirando el reloj de pulsera que tiene en su muñeca derecha, Lenalee lo mira de reojo de forma incrédula con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca - ¡Oye Claude ya rompe el beso! –canturrea sonriendo burlón - ¡Me vas a asfixiar la única prima que tengo!

Claude rompe el beso levantando la mirada para fulminar con ésta a Tyki el cual amplia su sonrisa burlona. Entretanto Airi sigue en una especie de shock con los ojos muy abiertos. El rubio cansado de fulminar con la mirada al moreno y de que éste ni se inmute, es más parece estarse divirtiendo a su costa, suspira resignado bajando la vista para fijarla en la peli-morada su mirada se ablanda mostrando infinita ternura.

- Ok eso si me da asco –comenta Tyki con la frente teñida de azul y un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, Lavi ve la escena en el mismo estado mientras Kanda frunce aún más el ceño, le está tocando las narices que la chica siga parada ahí como pendeja con cara de pendeja y sin salir con alguna de sus pendejadas.

- ¡Por fin nos volvemos a ver, mi bello lucero Airi! –Tyki, Lavi, Kanda y Allen sintieron ganas de vomitar por el cursi apodo, mientras que a Yuki y Lenalee les resbaló una gota de sudor viendo al rubio como si hubiera consumido alguna sustancia de dudosa procedencia – Sin duda este hermoso reencuentro es obra del destino que quiere que estemos juntos sin importar qué –recita de forma poética acunando el rostro de Airi entre sus manos mirándola de forma tierna siendo rodeado por un aura brillante con estrellitas titilando a su alrededor.

Los espectadores tienen la nuca llena de gotas de sudor, las típicas rayitas azules debajo de su ojo izquierdo con un tic nervioso en el mismo ojo y ceja. Airi sigue sin reaccionar limitándose a ver al rubio sorprendida y sin entender nada.

- ¿Acaso los extranjeros están obsesionados con el destino? –pregunta Allen llamando la atención de los presentes.

- ¿Allen-kun? –Lenalee lo mira extrañada.

- Lo digo porque Airi-chan se la pasa diciendo que Bakanda es su destino –sintió un mal sabor en la boca al decir eso ignorando por completo la mirada fulminante del peliazul – Sinceramente siento lastima de ella si en verdad ESE – señala despectivo a Kanda haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – es su destino –el albino mira a la chica como si le acabaran de decir que es una enferma desahuciada a la cual le queda poco tiempo de vida.

Lavi y Tyki sonríen burlones por lo que dijo Allen, divirtiéndose de lo lindo a costa de Kanda. El pelirrojo al sentir una potente aura a su lado y que sus alarmas de peligro se activaron voltea a su izquierda viendo al peliazul ser rodeado por una inmensa aura asesina, mirada digna de un demonio del inframundo y una enorme vena hinchada en su frente. Siendo inteligente se aleja un par de pasos del chico temiendo que termine pagando su ira con él, ya que si lo hace está completamente seguro de que le dolerá…y mucho.

Airi al sentir un agradable cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo, sale del shock y de reojo empieza a pasear su mirada por todo el lugar hasta toparse con Kanda. Al ver su aura asesina y su mortal mirada sintió como el cosquilleo aumentó de intensidad. Un aura brillante la rodea y mira al peliazul como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, además de que se siente feliz pensando que está así por los celos que siente al ver como fue besada por ese rubio que parece conocerla pero que ella está completamente segura de no conocerlo.

El rubio al ver el aura brillante de Airi y ver que mira a cierta dirección y no a él como debería hacerlo, voltea hacia el lugar viendo a Kanda en su estado de ira al infinito con esa mirada que demuestra que está escogiendo una manera de matar al moyashi de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que todas las que conoce. Pero eso al rubio no le molesta, lo que lo enfurece es que su "bello lucero" -apodo que le puso a Airi- le preste más atención a ese cabello de niñita que a él, por lo que afila su mirada fulminando a Kanda que simplemente lo ignora ya que está mas concentrado en intentar matar al moyashi con la mirada.

No quiere recurrir a la forma sangrienta por varias razones: la primera hay muchos testigos y mientras se encarga de matarlos a uno por uno, puede llegar la policía por culpa de los lamentables lamentos de los moribundos. Segundo si tiene éxito en matarlos a todos sin ser descubierto, tardaría horas en limpiar la sangre de la escena y de eliminar a los cadáveres. Tercera y más importante: no quiere ensuciarse la ropa y el pelo con la sucia sangre de esas basuras. Por lo que ahora su mente está escogiendo la forma lenta, dolorosa y limpia de hacerlo.

- Personalmente pienso que Airi-chan debe tener algún problema mental como para decir que Bakanda es su destino –asiente dándose la razón a si mismo – Es decir es de Bakanda de quién estamos hablando –lo recalca como si estuviera diciendo algo de lo más obvio.

- ¡Maldito moyashi! ¡Una palabra más y vete despidiendo de tu cabeza! –escupe Kanda sádico mirando al albino con intenciones asesinas que hizo que Lavi se alejara otro par de pasos de él y que otro espasmo recorriera el cuerpo de Airi haciéndola suspirar soñadora.

- Bakanda no quiero gastar saliva contigo en peleas estúpidas asi que –voltea el rostro y le muestra la palma de su mano derecha - ¡Habla con mi mano! –la vena hinchada en la frente de Kanda amenaza con estallar en cualquier momento.

Yuki se tapa la boca y voltea el rostro intentando contener la risa, lo mismo hace Lenalee, los cuerpos de las chicas tienen varios espasmos producto del esfuerzo que están haciendo para no estallar en carcajadas. Por su parte Lavi, Tyki y el rubio miran burlones al peliazul, para finalizar Airi mira al albino como si hubiera dicho un sacrilegio, hasta llevó sus manos a sus mejillas para darle más dramatismo a su expresión de incredulidad.

- ¡Ahora si te mato maldito cabrón! –Kanda empieza a acercarse al albino con intenciones homicidas.

- ¡Huye Allen! –exclama Lavi.

- Por cierto… -habla Tyki ganandose la atención de todos y haciendo que Kanda detenga su paso - _¡Oh si! ¡Como amo ser el centro de atención! _–sonríe de medio lado satisfecho - ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón Claude? –no se equivoquen Tyki no habló para salvar a Allen de una muerte segura en manos de Kanda ¡no! lo hizo porque en verdad tiene esa curiosidad.

- Por qué más va a ser –mira al castaño como si fuera idiota - ¡Para reunirme con mi destino! –abraza a Airi de forma protectora restregando su mejilla contra la de ella.

La frente de la chica se tiñe de negro y hace mueca de dolor ya que de lo fuerte que está frotando su mejilla ya la siente arder además que humito empieza a salir y no sólo eso, jura que está empezando a oler a carne quemada.

Yuki, Tyki, Lavi, Allen y Lenalee miran a Claude como si fuera retrasado pero también miran a la chica sintiendo pena por ella, no es a ellos a quienes prácticamente le están despellejando la mejilla pero sienten el dolor de ella como suyo, por lo que instintivamente llevan una mano a esa zona sobándosela.

_- Hmn, loco _–Kanda chasquea la lengua y desvía la mirada, al caer en cuenta de su reacción ensancha levemente sus ojos - _¿Qué me pasa? _–frunce el ceño molesto consigo mismo.

- Les digo chicos, los extranjeros son raros –dice Allen suspirando resignado – Airi-chan diciendo que Bakanda es su destino ahora este rubio rarito –tanto Kanda como Claude lo fulminan con la mirada – dice que vino a reunirse con su destino que es Airi-chan –voltea a ver a Tyki quién lo mira curioso - ¿Con qué nos saldrá usted Mikk-sensei?

- ¡Vale chico me descubriste! ¡Así que no me queda de otra que confesarlo! –el tono de voz que empleó lo hizo ver como si estuviera a punto de revelar que cometió algún asesinato - ¡Como ando falta de amor y en mi tierra no conseguí a mi alma gemela! –mira al frente con melancolía dándole una aire trágico.

Los presentes lo miran como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. Airi desvió su mirada al cielo y empezó a silbar tratando de que no la emparienten con Tyki quién le está dando pena ajena.

- Vine a Japón aprovechando la oferta de mi loco amigo Komui de trabajar aquí para ampliar mis horizontes y tratar de conseguir esa felicidad que me hace falta y tanto añoro aquí –cierra los ojos mientras Yuki y Lenalee que están a su lado se alejan un par de pasos temiendo que sea lo que tenga Tyki sea contagioso.

_- ¡Qué ridículo! _–Kanda lo mira fastidiado.

- ¿Y qué creen chicos? –abre los ojos poniendo una mirada de lo más dramática.

- Primo ya te he dicho que si no la controlas no la fumes –dice Airi mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro.

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso que tanto buscaba por fin lo encontré! –pone expresión de completa dicha.

- ¿A poco? –Airi lo mira sorprendida. Claude baja la mirada viendo a la chica con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_- ¡Y se le une la otra payasa! _–Kanda la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Yuki-chan! –la aludida se sobresalta sintiendo como el moreno toma sus manos entre las de él - ¡Ya no lo puedo seguir ocultando! –Lavi baja un poco el rostro haciendo que su cabello tape su mirada – Desde esa noche en que nos conocimos sentí algo que con ninguna otra había sentido –mira de reojo y disimuladamente a cierto pelirrojo que está apretando fuertemente sus puños por lo que su mirada adquiere un brillo de picardía - ¡Así que con toda seguridad puedo decir que tú eres mi destino! –mira a la chica como si temiera perderla.

- ¿Tyki-sensei? –los ojos de la chica están cristalizados y sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

Tres puntos suspensivos aparecieron encima de la cabeza de Allen, Lenalee y Kanda, no sólo se calan el drama del moreno sino que para rematarla Yuki le sigue su payasada. Lástima que Lavi no note que todo se trata de una falsa y ahora está siendo rodeado por un aura negra.

Airi mira conmovida la escena, es más está mordiendo un pañuelo blanco mientras cascadas de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Como por arte de magia sus lágrimas desaparecen y voltea a ver de reojo a Lavi y al notar el aura que lo rodea y como está apretando fuertemente los puños una sonrisa divertida se dibuja en sus labios.

_- ¿Cómo le gusta a la gente martirizarse y sufrir de a gratis?_ –suspira resignada negando levemente con su cabeza - _¿O más bien que son demasiados idiotas para ver lo obvio? _–se soba la barbilla pensativa.

Claude por su parte mira a Tyki como si fuera un enfermo depravado pedófilo. No conocía ese lado del moreno, ya sospechaba él que si estaba ahí era para satisfacer sus más bajos y oscuros deseos con las estudiantes. Agradece internamente que los años que estuvieron juntos en la universidad ese lado de Tyki no lo haya contagiado.

- Por cierto –habla Airi volteando a ver a Claude tanto él como los demas posan su mirada en ella - ¿Quién eres? –varios signos de interrogación aparecieron encima de su cabeza.

Todos parpadean un par de veces y luego caen estilo anime, hasta el coraje se le fue a Lavi.

- Ay cariñito que olvidadiza eres, soy Claude –el rubio sonríe nervioso limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo – Claude Stanford –aclara al ver como la chica lo mira sin reconocerlo – Nos conocimos en una fiesta hace año y medio –la mirada curiosa de la chica fija en el ya lo está exasperando - ¡Tu prometido! –exclama ya empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Ah ya… -asiente un par de veces pero ensancha los ojos al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo - ¡¿MI QUE? –exclama espantada alejándose del rubio y viéndolo como si fuera un asesino violador en serie.

- ¿Ah? –es lo único que profiere Tyki mirando al rubio como si fuera retrasado.

Los demás tienen los ojos bien ensanchados y pasan su mirada de Airi a Claude consecutivamente. Kanda es el primero en salir de la sorpresa y frunce el ceño chasqueando la lengua, al darse cuenta de su reacción ensancha levemente los ojos.

_- ¿Y yo por qué mierdas me molesto? _–piensa más enojado - _¡Por mí la loca puede tener un harem de prometidos y eso a mí no debería de importarme! _–bufa fastidiado.

- ¡Ai-chan qué mala! ¡Pensé que éramos amigas y no me dijiste que tenías prometido! –le reclama Yuki mirándola resentida.

- Amm créeme cuando te digo que ni yo misma lo sabía –dice Airi mirando a Claude como si fuera un deforme.

- ¡Vamos caramelito no me digas que tu papi no te dijo nada! –Claude tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja y es que la forma en que lo está mirando la chica le incomoda un poco.

- ¿Qué tendría que decirme mi papi? –Airi ahora lo mira como si fuera un limosnero sin extremidades, sin dientes, mal oliente, tocando la armónica con la boca y para terminarla de joder lo hace de forma desafinada.

- Lo del compromiso –el tic de Claude es más intenso y es que nunca nadie le ha hecho perder la paciencia con sólo una mirada.

- Amm no –Airi ahora lo mira como si fuera un grano en la frente de un adolescente - ¡Es más! ¡Si no te apareces ahorita ni sabría que existes!

- Pero si ya nos conocíamos –ahora una vena hinchada en la frente le hace compañía al tic nervioso de Claude.

- No suelo recordar a gente que se me hace menos que basura.

_- ¿Y después preguntan por qué uno anda con la autoestima por los suelos? _–Claude empezó a hacer ejercicios de respiración.

- ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir humillándote Claude? –el rubio voltea a ver a Tyki notando como el moreno lo mira como si fuera un perro sin tres patas y la que le queda se le está pudriendo.

_- ¿Con qué las pinches miraditas es herencia? _–Claude cuenta mentalmente hasta diez es la primera vez que siente tantas ganas de matar a alguien para liberar el coraje acumulado.

El rubio al sentir varias miradas sobre él levanta la vista viendo a Yuki, Allen y Lenalee. Otra vena se le hincha en la frente al notar como los tres lo miran como si fuera un pordiosero desahuciado a muerte, sin una pierna, sin dientes y a punto de ser atropellado.

Desvía un poco su vista a la izquierda y ve a Lavi y Kanda quiénes lo miran como si fuera un pordiosero sin ojos ser perseguido por una jauría de perros callejeros.

- ¡YA DEJEN DE MIRARME ASÍ! –exclama cabreado jalándose los pelos con desesperación.

- ¿Mirar cómo? –dicen todos al unísono a excepción de Kanda que sólo pronunció un "Hmn" en forma de bufido.

- Lo que sea –Tyki agita su mano restándole importancia - ¿Cómo está eso del compromiso Claude? –enarca una ceja curioso – Conociendo como es mi tío ni en un millón de años comprometería a mi primita, es más no la dejará casarse por el simple hecho de que es muy celoso con ella. Primero la mete de monja a un convento antes dejar que un hombre la toque –entrecierra sus ojos poniendo expresión aburrida.

- No me lo recuerdes primis –se lamenta Airi - ¡De sólo imaginarme vistiendo un hábito y rezando "Aves Marías" y "Padres Nuestros" todos los días a toda hora me da el miski! –su mirada de horror se pierde en el horizonte imaginándose a ella en una capilla - ¡Peor aún sin probar los placeres carnales por entregarle mi vida a Dios hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina! –se abraza así misma teniendo expresión de pavor y con la frente teñida de negro.

Las pupilas de todos se desvían hacia arriba imaginándose a Airi como monja rezando en la iglesia frente a una estatua de Jesucristo, a Yuki y Lenalee les resbaló una gota de sudor, Allen se sobó la barbilla pensativo, a Claude la sola idea lo horrorizó. Kanda pues a él le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo y su frente se tiñó de azul es más fácil imaginarse a esa loca en una secta satánica que en la casa del Señor así que de sólo imaginárselo casi le genera un trauma.

Por su parte Tyki y Lavi parpadearon un par de veces luego de salir de sus pensamientos, dirigieron su mirada hacia Airi, se la imaginaron ahí parada donde está pero en vez de vestir el uniforme escolar, usando un hábito. No lo aguantaron más y estallaron en carcajada sosteniéndose el estómago mientras la apuntan.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Nunca antes me habían hecho reír tanto! –dicen al unísono llorando de la risa.

- ¡No se burlen de mi desgracia, malditos descarados! –Airi los mira resentida - ¡Saben lo que es morir sin haber tenido chacachaca!

- La verdad… -ambos paran su ataque de risa y se soban la barbilla pensativos - ¡No! –exclaman burlones - ¡Eso a mí me sobra! –dicen arrogantes echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

_- ¡Nombre si son igualitos! ¿No serán familia? _–todos lo miran con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota resbalando por su frente.

- Ai-chan tal pareciera que lo que más te preocupa es no tener sexo en tu vida a que tu papi te meta en un convento –Yuki sonríe nerviosa y con las mejillas algo sonrojada.

- ¡Obvio! –la mira como si fuera una retrasada mental - ¿O es que acaso tú quieres morir virgen? –enarca una ceja con desagrado - ¡Porque yo si quiero gozar y que me gocen! –mira el horizonte con añoranza imaginándose en una orgía que incluye a Kanda y Cross.

_- ¡Loca pervertida! _–Kanda la fulmina con la mirada al verle esa cara bobalicona.

- ¡Pero no te preocupes Yuu-yun tú serás el ganón! ¡El fregón de los fregones! ¡El que me dará sus quincenas! –Airi lo mira soñadora retorciéndose como lombriz.

- Hmn que honor –dice sarcástico mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Olvídate de ese cabello de nenita! –dice Claude despectivo ganándose una mirada fulminante de Kanda - ¡Yo te daré mucho más que una simple quincena! –mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? –Airi lo mira como si fuera un perro convulsionándose en medio de la calle, Claude casi se va de espaldas pero logra mantenerse pero su tic nervioso regresó a su ojo y ceja.

- ¡Claude, tú prometido! –exclama al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- Oh sí –Tyki golpea su puño derecho en su palma izquierda – Regresando al asunto del compromiso… -se soba la barbilla recapitulando - ¿Y bien Claude como le hiciste para lograr el compromiso?

- Simple –se encoge de hombros – Fue un acuerdo entre familias.

- Mmm que interesante –Tyki lo mira curioso – Y conveniente para ti que desde que intercambiaron un par de palabras en una fiesta te obsesionaste con ella.

Yuki, Lenalee, Allen, Lavi y Kanda enarcan una ceja y miran a Claude como si fuera un acosador depravado.

- ¡Ay diosito! ¿Por qué mis papis me hicieron con tantas ganas que soy irresistible para los hombres? –Airi niega con su cabeza a la vez que tiene su puño alzado a la altura de su barbilla, cascadas de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

- Te entiendo prima –Tyki la mira con comprensión - ¡Ese es el mal de todos los Mikk! ¡La maldición de atraer a los acosadores! –se lamenta poniendo expresión de héroe trágico y para darle más credibilidad, burbujitas de lágrimas se aglomeran en la comisura de sus ojos.

- ¡No sólo de los Mikk! ¡También es mi maldición! –Lavi se les une poniendo una expresión similar a la de Tyki.

_- ¡Locos ególatras! _–Yuki, Kanda, Allen y Lenalee los miran con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Entonces qué dices Airi? ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo? –la mira de forma galante.

- Besas muy sabroso –Claude sonríe de forma torcida y Kanda bufa fastidiado – Pero los rubios cabeza hueca no son mi tipo –una roca con la palabra "cabeza hueca" tallada cae encima de Claude hundiéndolo en la depresión.

_- ¡Ja! En tu cara rarito _–Kanda sonríe de medio lado pero al darse cuenta de su reacción quiso abofetearse por salir con mensadas a su punto de vista.

- ¡Pero somos prometidos!

- ¿Sabes? Eso del compromiso no me lo creo –lo mira aburrida – Conozco a mi papi y lo celoso que es conmigo y como dijo mi primis: Primero muerto antes que comprometerme –enarca una ceja sonriendo divertida – Y aunque sea verdad, yo no soy de las que sigue las imposiciones de los demás. Siempre he hecho lo que quiero y créeme que lo que menos quiero ahorita es estar amarrada a un hombre y menos con un completo desconocido que si bien intercambié un par de palabras no lo recuerdo y es sencillamente porque no causaste gran impacto en mí. En resumen: eres uno más del montón en el planeta, no eres mi tipo, no me atraes, no me gustas. Escoge la que mejor te acomode.

- Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor –Tyki sonríe divertido.

Claude baja el rostro haciendo que su flequillo tape su mirada, aprieta fuertemente sus puños. Yuki y Lenalee lo miraron sintiendo algo de pena por el. Allen y Lavi negaron levemente con sus cabezas y Kanda, bueno digamos que él aunque no lo exteriorice por dentro se está divirtiendo de lo lindo a costa de la desgracia ajena.

- ¡Ánimo hombre! –exclama Lavi amistoso y es que bueno, el rubio le dio un poquito de lástima - ¡Mujeres abundan en el mundo! ¡Haz como yo! ¡Para que hacer feliz a una cuando puedes hacer felices a muchas! –lo dice como si fuera algo de lo más lógico.

- ¡Lavi! –regañan Allen y Lenalee mirándolo con desaprobación.

- Eres un maldito pervertido, conejo bastardo –Kanda lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lavi sonríe nervioso rascándose la nuca, desvía su mirada hacia Yuki viéndola con los ojos siendo cubiertos por su flequillo y atrás de ella Tyki abrazándola restregando la mejilla derecha contra su cabeza. Haciéndole fruncir el ceño molesto.

_- ¡Desde cuando deja que se tome esas confiancitas con ella! _

- ¡Oh! ¡Sabias palabras, Lavi-chan! –Airi lo mira admirada - ¡Tienes razón! ¿Para qué hacer feliz a un solo hombre cuando puedes hacer felices a muchos? –asiente una y otra vez estando de acuerdo con su genial filosofía

Desvía su mirada hacia Kanda que la ve con indiferencia.

- ¡Pero ya te dije que no te preocupes Yuu-yun! ¡Tú siempre serás mi favorito! ¡My number one! –recita de forma poética con corazoncitos brotando de su cuerpo.

- Mira que feliz estoy de lo afortunado que soy –dice irónico mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Ya te he dicho lo sexy que se me hace tu mirada?

- Se agradece el cumplido.

- ¿Por qué eres tan genial, cariñito?

- Sencillo: yo si tengo neuronas y no soy un idiota como otros –mira de reojo a los chicos quienes lo miran ofendidos, menos Claude que sigue sin levantar el rostro.

- ¿Me dejarías violarte? –lo mira fascinada y con los ojos en forma de corazón.

- No.

- ¡Ay vamos no seas tímido pillín! ¡Ya verás como lo vas a disfrutar en grande! –pone expresión morbosa.

- Buen intento –empieza a caminar dispuesto a irse ya empezándose a hartar de la rara conversación que mantiene con la chica.

- ¡Yuu-yun espera! –Airi empieza a seguirlo - ¿Ya te dije que ese pelo que tienes me vuelve loca?

- No –aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos.

- Pues entérate que si me vuelve loca y como me gustaría peinártelo mientras me haces cositas.

Kanda no dijo nada y caminó más rápido tratando de perder de vista a esa loca.

- ¡Espérame! ¡Quiero que me lleves directo al cielo, cariñito! –ella ni tonta ni perezosa aumentó también su paso para no perder de vista al peliazul.

- ¡Piérdete y ya deja de seguirme! –exclama molesto volteando sobre su hombro para fulminarla con la mirada.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Esa mirada me fascina! –la mirada pervertida que puso hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, por lo que regresó su vista al frente.

Todos los presentes observan por donde se fueron esos dos con los ojos ensanchados y con una gota de sudor resbalando por sus frentes.

- Esa mocosa siempre dándome pena ajena –Tyki se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

_- ¿Debe ser qué tú no das pena ajena? _–los demás lo miran con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Bueno chicos yo también me voy! –Yuki les sonríe levemente.

-¿No te irás con Lavi? –pregunta Allen extrañado.

Yuki y Lavi se voltean a mirar, pero enseguida la chica le quitó la vista de encima.

- No –responde con simpleza - ¡Nos vemos mañana! –se despide con un gesto de mano empezando a caminar.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? –Lenalee mira a Lavi fastidiada.

- Nada.

- Te conocemos bien, Lavi –dice Allen con advertencia.

- Mmm, bien por ustedes –le resta importancia empezando a caminar tomando el camino contrario que tomó Yuki.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Lenalee suspira resignada y voltea a ver al albino.

- Si –la toma de la mano.

- ¡Adiós Tyki-sensei nos vemos mañana! ¡Se cuida! –dice Tyki irónico viendo con los ojos entrecerrados por donde se fueron su prima e irrespetuosos alumnos.

Empieza a caminar y al pasar por el lado de Claude le palmea el hombro.

- La vida sigue.

Claude levanta la mirada mostrando un enigmático brillo en sus ojos que hacen contraste con esa expresión seria y ceño fruncido.

_- No creas que sólo con eso harás que me rinda fácilmente, A-i-ri _–sonríe de forma torcida – _Aunque primero me tengo que encargar de ese finta de nena _–a su mente viene el rostro serio de Kanda.

**Continuará**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Me divertí mucho escribiendo los diálogos de Airi, Kanda, Lavi y Tyki xD**

**Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo así como yo me divertí escribiéndolo n.n**

**Les informo que ya tengo escrito el primer cap de tres nuevos fic de -Man xD el prota como siempre lo será en mis fic es Lavi, pero voy a esperar a terminar este fic o al menos tener más adelantado los demás para publicar un nuevo fic no me quiero atrasar con este o con otro ^^u**

**Les hago nuevamente la invitación para que lean el fic d -Man que está publicando nee-san la verdad está muy divertido y se reirán de las mensadas que hacen los personajes en especial los protas xD**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7635609 / 1 / Ocultando _ sentimientos**

**ya saben sólo unan los espacios **

**ESPERARÉ ANSIOSA SUS HERMOSOS REVIEW**

**LAS QUIERO!**

**SE CUIDAN!**

**BESOS!**

**Atte: Kaoru  
**


	16. ¡Quiero ver a niisama!

**Hola chicas! Ya ven actualicé más pronto de lo que se esperaban! Y es que estoy aprovechando las vacaciones para escribir tanto como me sea posible!**

**Que disfruten del cap n.n  
**

* * *

**¡Quiero ver a nii-sama!**

Yuki va de camino a su casa, en todo el trayecto ha mantenido la cabeza algo agachada haciendo que su flequillo oculte su mirada.

Si bien todo lo que pasó en la entrada le sirvió para despejar un poco su mente y olvidar el incidente con Lavi en el pasillo a la hora del almuerzo, ahora que está sola, recordó la escena deprimiéndose de nuevo. Por más que le da vueltas al asunto, no encuentra una razón lógica del por qué el pelirrojo no la quiere cerca, que ella recuerde no ha hecho nada que le haya molestado, hasta ayer estaban de lo más normal.

Cuando está por abrir el portón de su casa, voltea a un lado al escuchar una voz muy conocida por ella llamarla, viendo a Bookman en el pórtico de su casa.

- Buenas tardes abuelo, ya estoy de vuelta –le sonríe levemente, para el anciano no pasó desapercibido ese tinte de tristeza en los ojos de la chica así como el desánimo que pretende ocultar detrás de una sonrisa.

- Compre unos deliciosos pasteles en una pastelería del centro, ¿quieres pasar y acompañarme a comerlos mientras tomamos té?

- _Si Lavi-kun llega y me ve en su casa tal vez se moleste_.

- No aceptaré un "no" como respuesta, pequeña –dice Bookman al distinguir la duda en la mirada de la chica.

- Está bien –suspira resignada sonriéndole levemente.

* * *

Lavi luego de caminar un rato por el centro decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su casa, ya está en su vecindario pero se detiene al ver el parque de la zona. Luego de soltar un largo suspiro lleno de cansancio se adentra al parque, se acerca a la máquina expendedora de bebidas que esta ahí, introduce una moneda de cien yenes, presiona un botón y se inclina un poco para coger la lata de zumo de naranja.

Camina con la lata en mano hasta llegar a una banca frente a los juegos del parque, se sienta abriendo la lata y dándole un sorbo al zumo. Recarga su brazo izquierdo en el respaldar de la banca lo flexiona un poco de modo que la mano queda algo alzada para apoyar su barbilla en la palma mirando de reojo hacia los juegos.

La imagen traslúcida de él teniendo ocho años aparece frente a él varios metros delante, está corriendo mirando hacia atrás sonriendo divertido. Atrás persiguiéndolo está Yuki de seis años la cual tropieza con una piedra cayendo al suelo impactando su cara contra el suelo.

El pequeño se detiene y mira como la niña se incorpora quedando arrodillada, su rostro está sucio y algo rojo por el golpe, sus ojos vidriosos y un evidente puchero haciendo notoria sus ganas por contener el llanto. Alza la mirada viendo a Lavi mirarla divertido mientras le extiende la mano. Yuki de un manotazo la aleja por lo que Junior entrecerró el ojo viéndola con desaprobación más ella le voltea el rostro y se pone de pie muy digna sacudiéndose la falda, para después pasarle por un lado caminando de forma tosca en clara muestra que se enojó.

Lavi se rasca la nuca extrañado para luego bufar divertido y negar levemente con la cabeza. Cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca empieza a caminar siguiendo a Yuki.

_- ¿Cuándo fue que dejé de verla como una niña? _ -suspira para luego darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

En eso recuerda a Tyki abrazándola por la espalda hace unas horas y como Yuki no hacía nada para quitárselo de encima, por lo que frunce el seño molesto.

_- ¿Y cuándo fue que esos dos se hicieron tan cercanos? _–aprieta fuertemente la lata aplastándola por lo que parte del líquido se derramó sobre su mano.

"_Si tú has podido tener novias o conquistas y divertirte con ellas ¿Por qué Yuki-chan no puede tener un novio?"_. Las palabras que le dijo Allen días atrás vinieron a su mente haciéndole ensanchar el ojo con horror.

_- E-esos dos no pueden ser eso ¿verdad? _–su pupila tiembla levemente - _¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ya estoy paranoico! _–un tic se instala en su ceja.

* * *

Bookman y Yuki están sentados en el juego de mesa y sillas que está en el jardín del anciano. En la mesa está un hermoso juego de té de porcelana blanca adornada por flores azules, en sus platos está una porción de pastel de crema con algunas raspaduras de chocolate oscuro adornando la crema. Sus tazas están a medio llenar de té negro.

- ¿Y bien que es lo que te tiene tan decaída pequeña? –pregunta Bookman para luego llevarse un trozo de pastel que corto con un tenedor a la boca.

- A usted no se le escapa ninguna, abuelo –comenta divertida.

- Es muy fácil leer tus estados de ánimo, aún cuando intentes ocultarlo tras una falsa sonrisa –dice mirándola fijamente.

- Lavi-kun no me quiere cerca de él –con su dedo índice derecho delinea el borde de su taza teniendo la mirada perdida en el oscuro líquido.

- ¿El te dijo eso?

- Me lo dio a entender con su "Ya no vendremos a la escuela juntos ni regresaremos a casa juntos" finalizando con un "Es lo mejor por el momento" ¿Usted le entendió? Porque sinceramente yo no –deja escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración.

- No soy un tarado como mi nieto así que ¿Cómo puedo entender sus pendejadas? –le da un sorbo a su té.

Yuki sonríe divertida recordando que Tyki le había dicho algo similar antes. Lleva un trozo de pastel a su boca para luego darle un sorbo a su té.

- Pequeña –Yuki lo mira por encima de la taza dándole a entender que tiene su atención - ¿Qué te parece si ahora nuestra fiesta del té se hace en tu casa? –la mira divertido

- Me parece buena idea, abuelo.

- Y no te preocupes, sigo con la esperanza que suceda un milagro y a mi nieto se le quite lo pendejo. Ya verás como entra en razón.

Yuki le sonríe levemente pero esas palabras no lograron animarla en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Viejo ya llegué! –escuchan el grito de Lavi desde la entrada - ¿Dónde estás?

- En el jardín.

Lavi deja su maletín en el sofá y se encamina al jardín mientras afloja el nudo de la corbata.

- Se me antojó cenar comida china ¿Qué tal si… -se calla al ver a Yuki sentada tomando el té con su abuelo – Estaré en mi cuarto –se limita a decir viendo a Bookman.

Yuki se pone de pie haciendo que los dos varones la miren. Ella apoya sus manos en la mesa y tiene la cabeza gacha por lo que el flequillo cubre sus ojos.

- El té y los pasteles estuvieron deliciosos abuelo –levanta su mirada sonriéndole – Pero ya me voy que tengo tarea de matemática y ya sabe que soy pésima.

- Suerte con esos números –se mofa el mayor.

Yuki hace una leve reverencia a modo de despedida y lamentablemente no puede evitar tener que pasar por al lado de Lavi para poder salir de la casa.

- Adiós, Lavi-kun –murmura cuando pasó a su lado usando un tono de voz sólo para que él la escuche.

Junior ensancha levemente su ojo y voltea sobre su hombro viéndola alejarse, se adentra y la sigue hasta la puerta de la salida.

- Yuki-chan –la llama haciéndola detener notando como su espalda se tensó – Yo… -su mirada denota duda e incertidumbre – Lo siento –dice quedito pero lo suficientemente audible para ella.

Yuki esboza una sonrisa seca y aprieta levemente sus puños, se gira un poco para ver a Lavi dedicándole una sonrisa que contrasta con su mirada decepcionada cosa que lo descolocó.

- Tú siempre te estás disculpando, Lavi-kun. Pero esa no era la disculpa que quería escuchar ¡Así que adiós! –cierra sus ojos ampliando su sonrisa para darle de nuevo la espalda y salir de la casa.

Lavi se quedó viendo la puerta de la entrada por unos segundos y luego sin más dio media vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras para empezar a subirlas.

* * *

Yuki entra a su casa se quita los zapatos en la entrada y al adentrarse a la sala lleva una mano a su pecho justo donde está su corazón, deja caer su maletín al suelo.

- Esta sensación –su mano tiembla levemente – Ya la había sentido antes –echa un vistazo a su alrededor como si no reconociera dónde está.

Su mirada se fija en el altar de sus padres que está en un rincón de la sala, ve las fotos de ellos y sus ojos reflejan melancolía.

- Ya lo recuerdo, fue en ese entonces…

* * *

_Un Lavi más joven aproximadamente de unos catorce años bajar del taxi que se estacionó frente a la casa de Yuki, se gira y extiende su mano para ayudar a la chica bajar del vehículo._

_Yuki tiene los ojos algo hinchados y enrojecidos, esos rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas demuestran que momentos atrás estuvo llorando. Además su mirada está sin ese brillo que la caracteriza, su expresión ahora es algo sombría y abatida pero sobre todo refleja todo el dolor que en estos momentos está sintiendo._

_Lavi le pasa un brazo por sus hombros para luego caminar a la par de ella adentrándose a la casa. Al entrar al interior y pararse en la sala los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron para posteriormente romper en llanto cayendo de rodillas obligando a Junior a quedar hincado a su lado._

_Lleva ambas manos a su rostro para cubrirlo haciendo que sus lágrimas se escurran por entre sus dedos teniendo como trayectoria final el piso. Lavi la atrae hacia ella por lo que el lado derecho de su cuerpo se pega al del Junior sintiendo los fuertes brazos de él envolverla._

_Junior apoya su barbilla en la cabeza de ella dedicándose a oír los fuertes sollozos de Yuki junto al gimoteo, más que molestarle le hacían sentir mal ya que no le gustaba verla así y aunque el también sienta mucha tristeza le toca mantenerse fuerte para darle ánimos a la chica._

_Poco a poco la chica va retirando sus manos del rostro y habiendo parado el llanto pero aún gimotea un poco, su mirada se encuentra perdida en algún punto frente a ella. Lavi se dedica a mirarla sin decir nada, después de todo no sabe que decir para confortarla, a veces el silencio resulta ser mejor consuelo que palabras dichas sin pensar._

_- ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir? ¿Por qué ellos? –entrecierra un poco su mirada mientras lágrima empiezan a fluir de sus ojos nuevamente._

_- Todo fue un accidente. Un desafortunado accidente –le dice acariciando levemente su espalda._

_- Me siento sola y lo haré más viviendo en esta casa tan grande sin la compañía de nadie._

_- No digas eso. Mírame –acuna su rostro entre sus manos y la obliga a que lo vea y sintió su corazón estrujarse al verle esa expresión - ¡Yo estoy aquí a tu lado! ¡Y siempre lo estaré! –pega su frente a la de ella sonriéndole tratando de transmitirle un poco de calma y consuelo._

_- ¿Es una promesa? –lo mira casi con súplica._

_- Sí, lo es –rodea con sus brazos la espalda de Yuki cuando ella enterró el rostro en su pecho rompiendo a llorar otra vez._

* * *

Yuki camina hacia el sofá y se sienta en el, sube las piernas y las acerca a su pecho para luego enterrar su rostro entre ellas.

_- Mentira… ¡Eres un mentiroso!_

* * *

Lavi está acostado boca arriba en su cama, aún lleva el uniforme del instituto sólo que su camisa está desfajada, con los primeros tres botones abiertos y sin la corbata, su pantalón tiene el botón desabrochado y ya no lleva el cinturón. Tiene los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza usándolos como almohada. Mira el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Se estira un poco y se da vuelta quedando de lado mirando fijamente el portarretrato al lado del despertador encima de la mesa de noche.

La foto dentro del portarretrato es una donde aparece él abrazando por la espalda a Yuki cruzando sus brazos a la altura de la clavícula de la chica mientras ella sostiene sus brazos con la mano. Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, mientras él ríe de forma socarrona, al juzgar por la apariencia de ambos la fotografía es reciente.

* * *

_Están Lavi y Yuki caminando por el parque mientras ambos comen un cono de helado el del chico es de menta con chispas de chocolate mientras que el de la chica es una bola sabor vainilla y encima una bola sabor fresa._

_Yuki voltea viendo a Lavi de lo más sonriente comiendo su helado, Junior al sentirse observado voltea notando como la chica lo mira fijamente por lo que se detiene y le dedica una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, esas que contagia y te hacen sonreír también._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta sonriente notando como Yuki se detiene también y baja un poco su rostro, lo que no sabe es que lo hizo para ocultar su sonrojo._

_Luego de unos segundos Yuki levanta su rostro ya sin el sonrojo y lo mira fijamente, Lavi se sintió un poco intimidado por la profunda mirada de la chica y desvío su mirada no siendo capaz de sostenérsela. _

_- Lavi-kun –llama por lo que el regresa su mirada a ella dándole a entender que la escucha y al verla tan seria se puso algo nervioso - ¿Qué le regalarás a Ai-chan por su cumpleaños? –el pelirrojo se contuvo de caer estilo anime._

_- ¿Ah? –es lo único que atinó a decir y es que por la pregunta por un momento pensó que se trataría de algo más importante pero luego suspira divertido mientras con su mano libre se revuelve los cabellos - ¡Una foto de Yuu llorando! –dice con malicia hasta su ojo brilló con travesura._

_Una gota de sudor le resbaló a Yuki por la frente, sus pupilas se desviaron hacia arriba y encima de su cabeza apareció una nube de pensamiento, en ella apareció la imagen del Kanda actual con su típica expresión de amargado, luego ésta es sustituida por una de él llorando. Su frente se tiñó de negro y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espina dorsal, agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro de forma brusca para alejar esa imagen y es que temía quedar traumada._

_Lavi al ver su reacción no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada adivinando los pensamientos de la chica, Yuki al escuchar su risa voltea a verlo y frunce el ceño haciendo un puchero pensando que se está burlando de ella._

_- ¡No te burles de mí! –dice berrinchuda._

_- ¡Lo siento! –se limpia una lágrima rebelde – Pero no me burlaba de ti, es sólo que pienso que esa es una reacción normal para cualquiera que se imagine a Yuu llorando –bufa divertido conteniéndose las ganas de soltar otra carcajada._

_- Mou~ -lo mira con ojos entrecerrados sin quitar su puchero mientras se termina el cono._

_- Ya, ya…dije que lo siento –sonríe divertido lamiéndose sus dedos embarrados de helado luego de terminarse el cono – Por cierto, ¿quieres verla? –mueve su ceja de arriba hacia abajo de forma insinuante._

_- ¡¿En serio puedo verla? –dice emocionada y es que la verdad le dio mucha curiosidad ver a su senpai llorando._

_- ¡Claro! ¡Cuando lleguemos a la casa te la enseño! –le guiña el ojo divertido._

_- ¡Genial! –celebra emocionada y es que ya tendrá con que chantajear a su senpai cuando se quiera pasar de negrero con ella, una sonrisa tétrica se dibujó en sus labios al imaginarse a Kanda arrodillado frente a ella pidiéndole que no tapice la escuela con esa foto – (¡Sería lindo si eso pasara!) –piensa sonriendo bobalicona por su propia imaginación._

_- Am… ¿Y tú qué le regalarás a Airi-chan? –dice sacado de onda por las raras expresiones que está poniendo Yuki. _

_- Una foto de senpai semidesnudo –dice como si nada mientras._

_- ¿Y tú por qué tienes una foto de Yuu semidesnudo? –pregunta molesto con un tic nervioso en su ceja._

_- Una de las chicas del club de karate que es su fan se la tomó cuando andaba descuidado y nos dio una copia a todas las chicas del club –explica de lo más tranquila._

_- ¿Y por qué aún la conservas?_

_- ¿Por qué habría de botarla? –esa pregunta logró que una vena se le hinche a Lavi en la nuca._

_- ¡¿Cómo que "por qué"? –dice exaltado pero en eso su ojo se ensancha al caer en cuenta de algo - ¡No me digas que tú… -su mente empezó a reproducir escenas muy subidas de tono con Yuki dándole un "uso" a la foto de Kanda, por lo que su expresión mostró horror._

_- ¡¿QUÉ TE ESTÁS IMAGINANDO PERVERTIDO? –grita Yuki mirándolo enojada dándose una idea de lo que pasa en la mente del pelirrojo._

_- Yuki-chan –se acerca y posa sus manos en los hombros con ella mirándola con seriedad mientras ella lo hace con fastidio - ¡Créeme que no es lo más correcto hacer "eso" con una foto de Yuu! –lo dice como si le estuviera enseñando una valiosa lección de vida - ¡Tienes más opciones que te darán mejores resultados! –sonríe socarrón pero la sonrisa le dura poco ya que Yuki le hunde el rostro de un puñetazo tirándolo al piso._

_- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido depravado y mente cochina! –dice molesta dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar a grandes zancadas._

_Lavi se pone de pie de un brinco mostrando como en todo el centro de su cara tiene marcado el puño de la chica en rojo._

_- ¡Espérame Yuki-chan! ¡No te vayas sin mí! –empieza a correr para darle alcance._

* * *

_Yuki está caminando por el parque y por la expresión que tiene queda claro que sigue enojada. Caminando detrás de ella está Lavi sonriendo nervioso mientras tiene sus manos a la altura de su pecho juntando ambas palmas como si estuviera rezando._

_- ¡Vamos Yuki-chan ya dije que lo siento! ¡Ya no estés enojada! ¿sí? –pone su mejor expresión de cachorro debajo de la lluvia y parpadeó un par de veces cuando la chica lo volteó a ver por encima de su hombro._

_- ¡Hmp! –regresa su vista al frente aún enojada provocando que una gota de sudor le resbale al pelirrojo en la nuca._

_- ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Pero bien sabes que tengo mucha imaginación! –alega defendiéndose mientras se acerca a ella intentándole ver la cara más ella la voltea al lado contrario._

_- ¡Hmp! – voltea su rostro al otro lado cuando Lavi la rodeó para verle la cara de nuevo._

_- ¿Sigues enojada? –dice quedito mirándola como si hubiera hecho algo malo y se sintiera culpable por eso._

_- ¡Hmp! _

_- ¿Podrías mirarme? –pide como niño que le pide a sus padres un nuevo juguete._

_Yuki abre uno de sus ojos y lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro de reojo haciendo sonreír a Lavi como niño acabando de recibir el juguete que pidió._

_- ¡Gracias! –la alegría le duró poco ya que la chica frunció el ceño y volvió a darle la espalda haciendo que una gota de sudor le resbale en la frente._

_Yuki se detiene y ensancha levemente sus ojos baja su mirada y ve unos brazos rodeándole fuertemente la cintura, voltea hacia atrás sobre su hombro viendo a Lavi en cuclillas aferrándose a su cintura y al tener la cabeza algo gacha no le puede ver el rostro._

_- ¡Soy un idiota que siempre habla de más! –las mejillas de Yuki se sonrojan al notar como los mira la gente que pasa por ahí además que sus cuchicheos aumentan su nerviosismo - ¡Así que ya no te enojes conmigo!_

_Se contuvo las ganas de chillar como fan girl al ver la expresión de cachorrito abandonado debajo de la lluvia del pelirrojo, se veía tan tierno que le era imposible seguir enojada con el. Regresó su mirada al frente y bajó un poco su rostro haciendo que su flequillo oculte su mirada._

_Lavi se pone de pie y mira extrañado a la chica ya que de repente su cuerpo empezó a temblar, aprovechando que estaba distraída rodeó su cuerpo hasta estar frente a ella y casi se va de espaldas al verla haciendo todo lo posible por reprimir la risa._

_- ¡Todo este tiempo lo estabas disfrutando! –la apunta acusador teniendo la frente teñida de negro._

_- Te lo merecías por ser un pervertido y andar insinuando cosas que no son –dice de forma cantarina sonriéndole burlona._

_- Divirtiéndote a costa de mi sufrimiento –pone expresión de sufrido - ¡Eres cruel, Yuki-chan! –la gente que pasa por ahí se detiene viendo curiosos la escena - ¡Siempre te la pasas maltratándome!_

_- ¡No me hagas quedar como la maldita del cuento, idiota! –le regaña molesta al notar las miradas de desaprobación de la gente sobre ella._

_- ¡Entonces cúmpleme un pequeño capricho! –se acerca a ella susurrándoselo al oído y sonrió divertido al notar como el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció – (¡¿Podría ser…) –piensa travieso para luego soltar un soplido en el oído de Yuki._

_El cuerpo de Yuki se estremeció aún más fuerte que antes y un intenso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, cubriendo su oído se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Lavi viéndolo con la mirada temblorosa._

_- ¡Así qué las orejas de Yuki-chan también son sensibles! –canturrea Lavi mirándola travieso mientras intenta tapar inúltimente su gran sonrisa con la mano derecha._

_- ¡Deja de molestar! –dice entre dientes fulminándolo con la mirada - ¿Y cuál es el capricho?_

_- ¡Ah sí! –choca su puño derecho contra su palma derecha._

_- (¡Muchas veces me he preguntado que le vi a este tarado!) –piensa mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrado empezando a tener compasión de sí misma._

_- ¡Sígueme! –la toma de la mano sonriendo socarrón prácticamente arrastrándola consigo._

_La gente mira con la nuca llena de gotas de sudor el espectáculo que armaron esos dos y como la chica parecía banderín siendo jalada por el pelirrojo._

* * *

- Y fue en ese momento en que nos tomamos la foto –murmura Lavi divertido – Su mirada profunda, su cuerpo estremeciéndose, el gracioso sonrojo, su estrecha cintura, sus sonrisas, sus pucheros, sus berrinches, su cara enojada –cierra su ojo recordando cada expresión de la chica así como cada detalle – Nunca fui tan consciente de ella como ese día – abre su ojo de nuevo mirando fijamente la fotografía.

* * *

Tyki está sentado en el sofá de su apartamento teniendo la laptop en sus piernas, el moreno lleva puestos unos lentes de montura rectangulares dándole un aspecto más intelectual, teclea con gran rapidez, en sus labios está un cigarro a medio consumir.

- Tyki-sama –el moreno levanta la mirada viendo a una señora de aproximadamente cincuenta años vistiendo una falda larga de color marrón, una blusa blanca y encima un suéter de mangas largas color celeste para finalizar unos sencillos zapatos marrones – Su baño ya está listo –informa en tono respetuoso.

- Gracias Kaede-san –guarda la información y apaga la laptop cerrando la tapa mientras se pone de pie encaminándose a su habitación.

* * *

Kaede está aspirando la alfombra de la sala en eso como la puerta es abierta y cerrada, levanta la mirada viendo a Airi entrar con una mueca bobalicona y aura brillante rodeándola, por lo que una gota de sudor le resbaló en la nuca a la anciana.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa, Airi-sama! –recobra la compostura y hace una leve reverencia de forma respetuosa.

- ¡Tráeme mis frituras y una gaseosa de cola light, abuela! –dice aún en la lela sentándose en el sofá tomando el control de la televisión y la prende.

- Ya se las traigo –se dirige a la cocina con la nuca llena de gotas de sudor.

Airi tiene la mirada perdida en la televisión y acaricia sus labios con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, ampliando su sonrisa.

* * *

_- ¡Espera Yuu-yun! –grita Airi de forma cantarina mientras sigue al peliazul que está decidido a perderla de vista._

_- ¡Ya te dije que dejes de perseguirme!_

_- ¡Y yo te dije que no tienes por que estar enojado! ¡Tú eres el ganón! ¡Sólo estoy interesada en ti! –dice poética mirando la espalda del chico soñadora - ¡Los rubios cabezas hueca no son mi tipo! –niega levemente con su cabeza._

_Kanda ensanchó levemente sus ojos tratando de no mostrar como esas palabras le afectaron y es que el escuchar qué esa loca sólo está interesada en él hizo que su corazón se agitara levemente, muy diferente a cuando hace ejercicio pero no le molesta del todo, sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa torcida llena de arrogancia se dibuja en sus labios._

_Al reaccionar frunce el ceño fastidiado y se golpea mentalmente por andar de baboso, tal parece que estar rodeados de puros pendejos ya le está afectando y mucho, sólo espera que exista una vacuna contra los pendejos o algún repelente contra idiotas y es que la idea de convertirse en uno de esos tarados de por vida le hizo estremecerse._

_Se detiene empezando a maquinar una manera de evitar quedar idiotizado como la gente que lo rodea, se soba la barbilla pensativo olvidándose por completo que está siendo seguido por su acosadora personal, esa que tantos dolores de cabeza le ha causado desde que llegó. No fue hasta que sintió un cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo chocar contra su espalda._

_Voltea sobre su hombro viendo a Airi sobándose la nariz, y es que a la pobre no le dio tiempo de frenar a tiempo cuando Yuu se detuvo de la nada por lo que inevitablemente terminó chocando contra su espalda. Kanda entrecierra la mirada, si ahí muy cerca de él está su acosadora, su tormento, la causante de sus migrañas e indigestiones, la chica que vive restregando su cuerpo contra el de él cada que se le cuelga como mono, la que lo pone nervioso y le hace usar todo su autocontrol para mantenerse firme al sentir los senos de la chica restregarse contra su brazo, torso o espalda –dependiendo de dónde se le cuelgue- cuya mirada color oro derretido le atrae –aunque no lo admita- cuyos labios desde que los probó en su cumpleaños lo incitan a que los bese hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados. _

_Cuando Airi abrió sus ojos ve a Kanda dándole la espalda apoyando su mano derecha en la pared de al lado siendo rodeado por un aura negra. Sonríe de oreja a oreja con su mirada mostrando picardía y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanza hacia él colgándose a su espalda._

_Yuu se tensó al sentir de nuevo los senos de la chica restregándose contra su espalda y ese aliento chocar contra su nuca provocando que los pelos de esa zona se le ericen, frunce el ceño y toma a la chica del brazo obligándola a que se baja de su espalda._

_Airi cierra sus ojos al sentir como su espalda choca contra la pared, abre poco a poco los ojos y se topa con la penetrante mirada de Kanda el cual tiene el ceño fruncido. El peliazul tiene ambas manos apoyadas en la pared a un lado de la cabeza de la chica, acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo._

_- Dime de una vez ¿a qué estás jugando? –dice entre dientes mirándola molesto._

_- ¿A qué te refieres cariñito? –la chica lo mira inocente parpadeando un par de veces para darle más credibilidad – Yo no estoy jugando, yo voy enserio contigo._

_- ¡Déjate de bromas! _

_- No estoy bromeando –lleva sus manos al rostro de él acunándolo – Siempre he sido directa contigo y te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas –sonríe divertida manteniéndole la mirada._

_- Tsk –Kanda chasquea la lengua fastidiado – Molestia –luego de haberlo dicho estampa sus labios contra los de ella haciendo que la chica ensanche los ojos sorprendida sintiendo los labios de él moviéndose sobre los suyos._

_El la mira fijamente con seriedad viendo como la de ella se va ablandando y empieza a cerrar los ojos poco a poco a la vez que responde el beso. Kanda también cerró sus ojos._

_Kanda no sabe bien por que hizo eso, de lo que si está seguro es que ya no pudo contener sus ganas, al tener su rostro tan cerca, esa mirada pícara enfrentándose a la suya, y esos labios sonreírle de forma divertida, fue demasiada tentación para él, así que sólo se dejó llevar por sus instintos._

_Lleva sus manos a la cintura de la chica sintiendo lo estrecha que la tiene, la apega a su cuerpo a la vez que se abre paso en la boca de la chica empujando su lengua contra los labios, la adentró una vez que Airi entreabrió la boca. _

_Airi lleva sus manos al cuello del chico rodeándolo mientras se apega más a su cuerpo de ser posible, sintiendo como sus senos se amoldan a la perfección con el plano y duro torso del chico. Siente como Kanda quitó una de las manos de su cintura y la colocó en su nuca para profundizar el beso._

_Ambos se dedican a saborear la boca del otro, juntando sus lenguas y enredándolas manteniendo así una pelea en la que ninguno piensa dar tregua. Sintiendo sus pulmones clamar por aire, rompen el beso separándose poco a poco, notando como un hilillo de saliva los une por lo que Airi saca su lengua y lo lame con sensualidad. Ese gesto sencillamente se le hizo provocativo a Kanda._

_Yuu quita sus manos de la cintura y nuca de la chica separándose por completo y le da la espalda, no viendo como ella lo mira curiosa parpadeando un par de veces._

_- Espero que con esto ya no me sigas a la casa –la mira con seriedad._

_- ¿Yuu-yun por qué no admites que te gusto y así nos ahorramos muchos dolores de cabeza? –lo mira soñadora y moviendo su cuerpo como si fuera una lombriz._

_- Hmp –Kanda empieza a caminar._

_- ¡Haré que lo admitas Yuu-yun! ¡Ya lo verás! –Airi agita su mano emocionada para luego empezar a sonreír bobalicona y un aura brillante la rodea al recordar el apasionado beso que se acaba de dar con el chico._

_- (¡Acabo de cavar mi propia tumba!) –piensa Kanda sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal._

* * *

_- ¡Ya estoy cerca de que Yuu-yun admita que le gusto! _–piensa Airi sonriendo bobalicona no notando como Kaede que está colocando los tazones de fritura en la mesita frente a Airi la mira con la nuca llena de gotas de sudor temiendo por la salud mental de la chica.

- Airi-sama aquí le dejo las fritura y la gaseosa que pidió –dice la anciana poniéndose de pie, pero más gotas de sudor le resbalaron por la nuca al ver que la chica ni la peló parece muy entretenida con sus pensamientos.

_- Pero el problema ese rubio baboso que se apareció autoproclamándose mi prometido _ –la mueca bobalicona de la chica fue reemplazada por una de fastidio – _¿Aunque quizás me sirva para causarle celos a Yuu-yun? _–vuelve a sonreír bobalicona al imaginarse al peliazul celoso reclamándola como suya - ¡Oh sí amorcito hazme toda tuya! –se abraza a si misma parando la trompa.

- Ahora si es oficial que se te murieron todas las neuronas –Airi levanta su mirada al oír la voz de su primo y ensancha los ojos con horror para luego pegarse al sofá tratándose de fundir con ese mientras pone expresión de estar a punto de ser violada.

Tyki vistiendo un pantalón de seda delgado color vino, sin playera, una toalla alrededor de su cuello, el cabello húmedo goteando agua las cuales resbalan por su torso desnudo enarca una ceja mirando a su prima como la retrasada que es.

- ¡Por dios primo que barbaridad! –lleva sus manos a los ojos tapándose aunque tenga sus dedos entreabiertos y pueda ver perfectamente - ¡Tápate no vez que tienes enfrente a tu inocente y virginal prima! –una gota de sudor le resbala al moreno por la frente.

- Virginal quizás…inocente pero para nada –la mira con los ojos entrecerrado para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

- ¡Tyki-sama! –Airi alza ambas cejas al escuchar el grito de la anciana seguido de un cuerpo caer al piso.

- ¡Airi llama a una ambulancia, la vieja se desmayó! –una gota de sudor le resbaló al escuchar a su primo gritar.

- Por eso le dije que se tapara –dice berrinchuda tomando el teléfono tecleando el número de emergencias.

* * *

En el pequeño dojo de la familia Kanda se ve al líder y cabeza de ésta, Toshio, usando un keikogi negro con un obi rojo amarrado a su cintura, mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro mientras camina retrocediendo. Frente a él está Yuu usando un keikogi blanco y un obi negro amarrado a su cintura. Por su expresión es fácil darse cuenta que se encuentra en su estado encabronado, el primogénito de los Kanda se encuentra repartiendo golpes a diestras y siniestras los cuales su padre esquiva con relativa facilidad, ni siquiera se muestra agitado contrario a su hijo cuya respiración es entrecortada.

_- Yuu sólo me pide que "entrenemos" cuando tiene mucho enojo y frustración por sacar _–Toshio entrecierra sus ojos - _¡Nombre que hijo me gasto, sólo me utiliza para desahogarse tratando de molerme a golpes!_ –un suspiro lleno de resignación sale de sus labios sin dejar de esquivar los golpes y ahora patadas de su hijo.

_- Todavía me pregunto: ¿Por qué besé a la loca? _–a la mente de Yuu viene la imagen de él besándose con Airi - _¡Maldita sea! _–un aura oscura lo rodea aumentando la velocidad de sus golpes.

Ahora a Toshio sí se le está dificultando esquivar los golpes de Yuu y es que ahora pareciera que su hijo lo quiere matar y el no tiene la menor idea del por qué.

- ¡Cariño! ¡Yuu-chan! ¡La cena está lista! –dice Saori sonriente estando parada en la puerta del dojo. La mujer viste un sencillo vestido amarillo pastel con un delantal blanco de holanes encima.

- ¡No tengo hambre! –Yuu la voltea a ver enojado, como si su madre tuviera la culpa de las frustraciones que él solito se busca.

- ¡Yuu-chan vienes a comer por qué lo haces! –los ojos de la mujer se cerraron a causa de la enorme sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

Toshio sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la nuca y erizarle los pelos de esa zona al verle esa sonrisa a su esposa acompañada de esa aura brillante ¡Válgame! ¡Si esa aura le da más miedo que las oscuras y asesinas que suele rodear a su hijo!

- ¡Y conmigo no pagues tu enojo que yo no tengo la culpa! –sin más se regresa a la cocina tarareando una canción.

- ¡Tú! –Yuu voltea a ver a su padre enojado haciendo que el alce ambas cejas curioso - ¿Por qué te casaste con esa mujer tan problemática?

- Vuélveme a decir eso si logras zafarte de cometer la misma pendejada que yo –Toshio lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados – A mi punto de vista estás jodido –camina y se detiene a su lado posando una mano en el hombro del chico – Y bien jodido -Yuu juró escuchar una musiquita tétrica como fondo y eso le dio muy mala espina.

- ¡Maldita sea! –grita exasperado.

_- ¡Te comprendo hijo mío! _–piensa Toshio luego de escuchar el grito de su primogénito - _¡Créeme que yo mejor que nadie sé como te sientes! _–llora internamente sintiendo lástima de su hijo.

* * *

Claude está parado en el medio de una habitación que por la decoración parece ser de una niña pequeña, ya que es rosa, muebles con detalles de corazones, peluches por doquier de todos los tamaños, colores y formas, frente a la cama está una pequeña mesa con silla de juguetes y sobre la mesa un juego de té.

El rubio mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro esquivando los peluches que le son arrojados los cuales terminan estrellándose contra la puerta y quedan desparramados en el piso.

Frente a él Lyn con el ceño fruncido y expresión molesta preparándose para lanzar su próximo peluche el cual es uno de mono vistiendo un overol azul y una gorra roja en su cabeza.

- ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo, Clau idiota? –grita berrinchuda lanzándole el peluche más el rubio lo atrapó con su mano y lo arrojo a algún lado de la habitación.

- Tenía que tantear primero el terreno –dice de lo más tranquilo.

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! –ante cada exclamación le lanzó un muñeco distinto los cuales fueron fácilmente esquivados por Claude.

- Es la verdad.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de ver a nii-sama! –ahora toma la mesa de juguete valiéndole que su lindo juego de té quedara regado en el piso y sin más se lo arroja a Claude el cual ni tonto ni perezoso lo esquivó y es que si le daba de seguro le sacaba un chichón.

- Y mañana verás a tu nii-sama –dice dándole por su lado – Así que sé niña buena y deja de lanzar las cosas.

- ¿Enserio? –lo mira ya más calmada con sus ojos vidriosos.

- Sí –Claude le sonríe de forma cálida.

- ¡Clau-clau eres el mejor! –dice emocionada corriendo hacia él y guindándosele del cuello.

_- ¡Sin duda es familia de él! _–Claude suspira resignado.

* * *

Claude está sentado en su cama mientras lee un libro o más bien aparente que lo lee ya que lleva un buen rato sin cambiar de página además que su mirada está fija en una de las páginas.

_- ¿Qué puedo hacer para conquistar a Airi? Ella no es una chica común y corriente por lo que los métodos convencionales no servirán de mucho _–frunce el ceño intentando de idear el mejor plan posible.

La puerta de su habitación es tocada un par de veces, haciendo salir al rubio de sus pensamientos y que dirija su mirada hacia el lugar.

- Pase.

- Disculpe joven amo –por la puerta entró un mayordomo que no aparenta más de treinta años, tiene el cabello marrón corto y lacio teniéndolo bien peinado, sus ojos son de un verde intenso. Viste el típico traje de los mayordomos – Tiene una llamada –se acerca a él extendiéndole el teléfono mientras hace una leve reverencia

- Gracias Carl puedes retirarte –toma el teléfono - ¿Diga? –dice cuando el mayordomo salió de su habitación.

- "_Soy yo" _ -Claude ensancha levemente sus ojos mostrando sorpresa al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿A qué debo su llamada, padre? –dice respetuoso.

- "_La construcción está casi lista necesito que vayas para que finiquites los detalles con el ingeniero" _ -un brillo de triunfo se instaló en los ojos del rubio mientra sonríe de forma torcida.

- De acuerdo padre, llamaré al ingeniero y le diré que nos reunamos mañana a primera hora.

- "_Bien, cuento contigo" _–seguido de esto se corta la llamada.

- Ya se me ocurrió una buena idea –Claude sonríe divertido.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el instituto, se ve a Lavi caminar por los pasillos teniendo los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza en una pose despreocupada, se detiene frente a un salón y baja sus brazos teniéndolos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

_- ¡Un hombre tiene que hacer, lo que un hombre tiene que hacer! _–mira con seriedad la puerta para luego asentir con seguridad.

Acerca su mano y desliza la puerta provocando que al instante todas las miradas del salón se posen sobre él.

Los chicos le restaron importancia y siguieron en lo suyo, mientras que las chicas pusieron ojos de corazón y miraron embelesadas al pelirrojo subiéndole el ego y que su pecho se infle aunque por fuera se mantenga inmutable. Se acerca a un asiento y hace chocar su mano contra la paleta.

- Necesito hablar contigo –dice serio y haciendo que la persona sentada voltee a verlo con ambas cejas alzadas.

- No hay problema ¿pero tiene que ser ahora? –Airi lo mira curiosa – Estoy en mitad de la clase de literatura –aclara al ver la mirada extrañada de Lavi.

La escena se amplía y se ve al profesor Rusell teniendo el ceño fruncido, una vena palpitando en la sien mientras sostiene un libro.

- ¡BOOKMAN REGRESA A TÚ SALÓN Y NO INTERRUMPAS LA CLASE! –grita el hombre molesto.

- Lo siento –el pelirrojo se rasca la nuca apenado sacándole unos cuantos suspiros soñadores a las chicas mientras Airi lo mira burlona sonriendo divertida y Souji como el idiota que es – Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo ¿Qué te parece?

- Bien –dice de lo más tranquila.

- ¡BOOKMAN LARGO!

Lavi corrió hacia la puerta para salir por esta cuando Rusell furioso le aventó el borrador.

* * *

Es la hora del almuerzo, Lavi y Airi se encuentran almorzando en el patio del instituto, están sentados debajo de un árbol frente a frente.

- ¿Y de qué querías hablar? –pregunta Airi mirándolo curiosa.

- ¿Puedo ir a tu casa después de clases? –la mira con seriedad haciendo que la chica alce ambas cejas extrañada.

- No hay problema siempre y cuando no te importe que mi primo esté ahí –le sonríe burlona.

- Tsk, créeme que no iría sino estuviera tan desesperado –pone expresión de fastidio – Además siempre puedo ignorarlo –agita su mano restándole importancia.

- Sólo te digo que no tengo una cura para la idiotez –le sonríe socarrona por lo que Lavi la mira con el ojo entrecerrado.

- Eso ya lo sé, porque si la tuvieras no serías tan pendeja –se mofa de ella y ahora es Airi la que lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿No te mordiste la lengua? Por que si de pendejos hablamos tú te llevas el primer lugar. No espera te descalifican por ser profesional –nuevamente sonríe burlona.

- Ja-ja muy graciosa –Lavi la fulmina con la mirada.

* * *

Es la hora de la salida están Lavi, Airi, Allen y Lenalee saliendo del edificio donde están los salones de clases. Todos voltean hacia la izquierda al escuchar un grito femenino muy conocido por ellos, seguido de uno masculino también conocido por ellos.

Ven a Yuki vistiendo su keikogi del club de karate corriendo hacia ellos con expresión de pavor y teniendo la frente teñida de negro, atrás de ella corriendo está Kanda persiguiéndola también vistiendo su keikogi, el peliazul luce realmente encabronado.

- ¡Espera ahí enana del demonio ahora si te mato!

- ¡Claro senpai ya mismo me detengo para que me golpee! –grita irónica corriendo con más ganas.

Yuki por ir concentrada huyendo de Kanda no puede evitar tropezar con una piedra pero antes de estrellarse contra el suelo apoya ambas manos en el piso y se impulsa dando una voltereta cayendo de pie.

Airi y Allen que lo vieron todo de quien sabe dónde sacaron un cartel con un número diez, Lavi y Lenalee los miran de reojo y una gota de sudor les resbala por la nuca.

- ¡Te tengo! –escucha la voz tétrica de Kanda por lo que muy apenas logra hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo.

Yuu al ir corriendo a gran velocidad, luego de ser esquivado no puedo evitar que su cuerpo se fuera hacia delante pero trastabillando logró mantener el equilibrio para no caer. Gira su cuello ciento ochenta grados y mira a Yuki sádico y sonriendo de forma macabra por lo que el cuerpo de la chica se erizó como si se tratara de un gato.

Yuki retrocedió un par de pasos más que dispuesta a emprender la huida de nuevo, Kanda avanzó un par de pasos preparado para pegar la carrera y alcanzar a la enana para darle su bien merecido zape. Pero un gemido femenino les hizo olvidar sus asuntos y voltean curiosos hacia donde lo escucharon.

Sus frentes se tiñeron de negro al ver a Airi con expresión orgásmica, a su lado Lavi mirándola de reojo con un tic nervioso en el ojo y la frente teñida de azul, Allen con los ojos ensanchados y sonrojado por último Lenalee que la ve de la misma forma que el albino.

- Yuu-yun como me encanta esa expresión tuya –dice bobalicona empleando un tono de voz orgásmico.

A los presentes les resbaló una gota de sudor y cayeron estilo anime. Yuki es la primera en ponerse de pie por lo que ahora camina de puntitas como si fuera un ladrón para que Kanda no se de cuenta y termine persiguiéndola de nuevo.

Lástima que el peliazul si se dio cuenta y frustró su huida tomándola del cuello del keikogi por la parte de atrás, alzándola unos cuantos centímetros del piso con relativa facilidad.

- ¡Suéltame senpai tirano! –exige Yuki pataleando berrinchuda intentando zafarse del agarre del chico.

- Ya mismo te suelto –dice soltándola de sopetón por lo que la chica no pudo reaccionar y terminó cayendo de sentón al piso.

- ¡Eres un bruto! –lo mira resentida fulminándola con la mirada, aunque el enojo no le dura ni dos segundos ya que la imagen de Kanda tronándose el cuello y los dedos mientras la ve sádico y con esa sonrisa macabra que le pondría los pelos de puntas hasta al mismísimo señor del inframundo –Cross no cuenta- le hizo poner expresión de terror.

Lavi, Airi, Allen y Lenalee cerraron sus ojos e hicieron una mueca de dolor cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe. Cuando los abren ven a Yuki tirada en el suelo con los ojos en espiral teniendo un gran chichón en su cabeza.

- ¡Yuki-chan! –exclaman Allen, Lenalee y Lavi al unísono mientras Airi silba con falsa impresión.

- ¡Oye Yuu ahora si te pasaste! –Lavi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Hmp –Kanda no se sintió para nada intimidado por como lo ve el pelirrojo.

- ¡Eres tan genial Yuu-yun! –Airi lo mira soñadora haciendo sonreír a Kanda de forma torcida.

El rechinar de unas llantas llama la atención de los presentes viendo una limosina estacionarse frente a ellos. De la puerta del conductor se baja Carl el cual se acerca a la puerta trasera abriéndola y extiende su mano para ayudar a bajar a la pequeña niña que viste un vestido de holanes rojo con algunos listones negros. En su cabeza lleva un sombrerito también rojo con un listón en negro, calcetas blancas y zapatos de charol negros.

Lyn se para retadora frente a los demás cargando su oso de peluche color miel con Carl parado a su lado. Pasea su mirada por todo el lugar como si buscara a alguien, al ver a Yuki entrecierra su mirada, extiende su mano hacia el mayordomo, el cual rebusca en uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco, saca una fotografía y se la extiende a la niña. Lyn ve la fotografía, luego a Yuki, fotografía, Yuki y así varias veces.

Le regresa la foto a Carl el cual la vuelve a guardar para luego recibir el oso que le extendió la niña viendo atentamente como se acerca a la chica que está tirada en el suelo.

Yuki empieza a despertar por lo que se sienta en el suelo, lleva su mano derecha al chichón sobándoselo mientras hace una mueca de dolor, alza su mirada cuando sintió a alguien pararse a su lado viendo a la pequeña mirarla con el ceño fruncido por lo que alzó ambas cejas curiosa.

- ¿Dónde está nii-sama? –pregunta retadora fulminando a Yuki con la mirada.

- ¿Ah? –profiere extrañada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Por qué parece que a Lyn le cae mal Yuki? ¿Por qué le preguntó a ella sobre su nii-sama? ¿Quién es su nii-sama? ¿Qué le habrá hecho Yuki a Kanda como para que la persiguiera encabronado y le haya pegado así? ¿De dónde sacaron Allen y Airi la paleta con el diez? ¿Será verdad que si Lavi entra a un concurso de pendejos lo descalifican por ser profesional?  
**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado el cap, yo me reí mucho con los primos Mikk y con Yuu también con la escena final cuando está persiguiendo a Yuki jajajaja**

**Espero ansiosa sus hermosos review**

**Las quiero!**

**Besos!**

**Atte: Kaoru  
**


	17. ¡Planes fallidos!

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza en este fic, pero es que me quedé trabada en algunas escenas u.u  
**

**Como recompensa lo hice más largo por las dos semanas de retraso n.n  
**

**Que lo disfruten!  
**

* * *

Todos enarcan una ceja extrañados al ver a esa pequeña niña mirando molesta a Yuki y preguntándole por su hermano.

A Kanda eso la verdad no le importa en lo más mínimo, así que dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero en eso siente un peso extra en su espalda, entrecierra sus ojos y voltea viendo a Airi colgada en su espalda. La chica le sonríe de oreja a oreja, y en verdad agradeció que tuviera los ojos cerrados para que así no viera como por unos segundos se le quedó viendo embobado, además que el sentir sus senos contra su espalda no ayudaba en nada a su autocontrol.

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta ya recobrando la compostura haciendo que Airi abra sus ojos y lo mire curiosa - _¡Por qué maldita sea me gusta reflejarme en sus ojos! _

- Yuu-yun quédate –lo mira con inocencia y a pesar que Kanda lo sabía no podía evitar pensar que se veía linda cosa que le hizo golpearse mentalmente ante la sarta de tonterías que últimamente está pensando - ¡Te aseguro que te divertirás! –le hace el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano derecha.

- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? –enarca una ceja mirándola extrañado.

- ¡Sólo espera y verás! –mueve sus cejas de abajo hacia arriba de forma insinuante.

Kanda con toda la tranquilidad del mundo toma las manos de Airi la cual lo miró con los ojos en forma de corazón. Ya se montó su cine mental en donde el peli-azul se la lleva a la bodega para consumar su amor en un acto carnal y pasional estando como Diosito los trajo al mundo. Es más ya sentía el largo y sedoso cabello digno de comercial Loreal de Kanda caer sobre sus senos. Cuando en realidad Kanda se las tomó para obligarla a bajarse de su espalda.

- No me interesa –Airi parpadea viendo a Kanda alejándose de ahí.

- ¡Es tan tímido! –se toca las mejillas que están sonrojadas y mueve su cuerpo como si fuera el de un gusano.

Yuki se pone de pie mirando curiosa a la niña. No entiende porque le pregunta por su hermano y porque la ve como si le tuviera rabia.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña estás perdida? –pregunta Lenalee quién se acercó y se colocó al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Me ves cara de estar perdida? –Lyn la mira con fastidio enarcando una ceja.

Un tic nervioso se instaló en la ceja derecha de Lenalee, Yuki miró a la niña como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, la verdad su actitud y forma de hablar no concuerda en nada con esa forma tierna de vestirse. Airi que presencia todo al lado de Lavi, sonríe divertida. Mientras los dos chicos alzan ambas cejas viendo curiosos a la pequeña.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas por tu nii-san? ¡Yo no lo conozco! –Yuki la mira extrañada.

Lyn voltea a ver a Yuki fulminándola con la mirada haciendo que a la castaña le resbale una gota de sudor, pero luego su frente se sombrea de negro, entrecierra los ojos con lacrimales asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos. Se agacha por completo sosteniéndose la pierna derecha.

- Hija de tú mamá –profiere adolorida ya que la mocosa le dio una patada en la parte baja de su pierna.

Airi bufa divertida conteniéndose las ganas de soltar la carcajada, Lavi entrecerró su ojo con fastidio mientras que Lenalee y Allen miran a la pequeña con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¡Óyeme bien zorra! –Lyn la apunta mirándola arisca. Yuki tiene la cabeza gacha - ¡No te quiero cerca de nii-sama! ¿Y si tan urgida estás por un hombre? ¡Búscate otro!

- ¡Qué bonito habla! –dice Lavi irónico.

_- ¿Quién le enseñó ese lenguaje? _–piensa Lenalee mirándola incrédula.

_- ¡Será una hija perdida de Cross producto de un condón roto! _–Allen se acaricia la barbilla pensando en lo lógico de su argumento.

- ¡POR ESO –Yuki al darse cuenta que está perdiendo los estribos con una niña hace ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarte – te pregunto quién es tú nii-san!

- ¡No te hagas la que no lo conoces! –Lyn la mira enojada.

- Mira mocosa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con una necia como tú –dice Yuki fastidiada dando media vuelta para irse a cambiar, antes que termine en la cárcel por maltrato a una menor.

- Carl –llama la pequeña.

A Yuki casi se le sale un pedo del susto, cuando de la nada el mayordomo se paró frente a ella impidiéndole el paso. La chica se mueve a la derecha para pasar de largo al hombre, pero éste se movió también impidiéndole el paso. La oji-azul tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja y mira con fastidio al mayordomo.

- ¿Podrías moverte?

- No puedo –responde respetuoso.

- ¡Te dejaré ir sólo si me dices dónde está nii-sama! –una vena se hinchó en la nuca de Yuki, ya está empezando a odiar esa voz chillona que le pone de los nervios.

- ¡QUE NO LO SÉ, MALDITA SEA! –voltea a fulminarla con la mirada.

- Me gritaste –los ojos de Lyn se cristalizan - ¡Nii-sama ésta chica fea que da miedo me gritó! –se arrodilla en el piso cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos rompiendo en llanto.

Airi ya no lo aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas, la verdad toda la situación le parecía de lo más divertida, sobre todo el hecho de que Yuki perdiera tan fácil los estribos con una mocosa, además presiente que se está quemando las neuronas tratando de averiguar quién es el nii-sama de la escuincla.

- Mira pequeña –Lenalee se arrodilla a la altura de la niña – Nosotros no conocemos a tú nii-sama.

_- ¡Sí supieran! _–piensa Airi sonriendo divertida.

- Pero si nos dices quién es, te ayudaremos a buscarlo –le sonríe con amabilidad.

- ¿Quién te pidió ayuda estúpida plebeya? –Lyn la mira con fastidio dejando de llorar de la nada – Tampoco recuerdo haberte dado permiso de que hablaras.

A Lenalee se le hinchó una vena en la nuca, sonríe de forma forzada y un tic nervioso se aprecia en su ceja derecha. Ahora entiende a su amiga, esa mocosa con unas cuantas palabras te hace perder la paciencia con facilidad.

- Yu-chan y Lenalee se la están viendo negras con la mocosa –comenta Airi divertida mirando de reojo a Lavi.

- Por eso odio a los niños –dice Lavi con fastidio.

- ¡Así que ya lo sabes zorra fea! –Lyn fulmina con la mirada a Yuki y ésta le regresa el gesto con gusto - ¡No te quiero cerca de nii-sama! ¡Y en cuanto a ti! –ahora mira a Lenalee quién la ve enojada - ¡No te metas dónde no te llaman!

Un aura oscura y asesina rodea a Yuki y Lenalee, enserio que las dos están haciendo todo lo posible para no agarrar a esa mocosa odiosa a zapes.

- ¡Oye mocosa ya deja de insultarlas! –las tres dirigen su mirada a Lavi viéndolo molesto - ¡Ellas ya te dijeron qué no conocen a tu nii-sama así que búscalo tú sola en compañía de tu raro mayordomo!

- ¡No te metas pirata con peinado de espantapájaros! –Lyn lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Pirata con peinado de espantapájaros! –repiten Airi y Allen apuntando al pelirrojo mientras se ríen a carcajadas.

- ¡No me digas así, hermana de chucky! –Lavi tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda.

- ¡Hermana de chucky! –Airi apunta a Lyn riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡Tú cállate tarada! –la pequeña la fulmina con la mirada pero Airi simplemente le sonríe burlona.

- La mocosa tiene razón –habla Yuki molesta - ¡Por favor no se meta en esto, Bookman-senpai!

_- ¡¿Bookman-senpai? ¡¿Qué pasó con el Lavi-kun? _–esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para petrificarlo.

- ¡Uy! –exclaman Allen y Airi haciendo una mueca de dolor mirando de reojo al pirata con peinado de espantapájaros, digo, a Lavi.

- ¡¿Dónde está nii-sama? ¡Traigan a mi nii-sama! –Lyn empieza a berrinchar.

- ¡Qué no lo sabemos! –exclama Lenalee perdiendo los estribos.

- ¡Y yo te dije qué no te metieras, puta con disfraz de mojigata! –Lyn le saca la lengua provocando que una vena se hinche en la frente de Lenalee.

* * *

Komui se encuentra en su oficina sentado tras su escritorio viendo atentamente la pantalla de su computador, mientras bebe su café en su taza celeste de conejito rosa. A su lado está Reever también viendo la pantalla del computador mientras bebe café de su taza de porcelana blanca.

Ambos al escuchar el lenguaje de la niña escupen su café teniendo los ojos muy abiertos. Los lentes de Komui se empañan que sumado a esa aura de fuego que lo rodea le da un aire tétrico.

- ¡Maldita mocosa hermana de chucky! –pela los dientes gruñendo como perro rabioso - ¡¿Cómo se atreve a insultar así a mi linda Lenalee?

- Director cálmese por favor –pide Reever con voz cansada.

- ¡No me pidas que me calme, pelos de escoba! –lo apunta despectivo.

- ¡¿Cómo me dijo? –Reever se pone de pie fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Mataré a esa mocosa y no dejaré rastro de ella! –Komui empieza a reír como lunático ignorando al sub-director.

El pelinegro abre un cajón de su escritorio y saca una pequeña caja de madera con un gran número tres negro escrito en romano en la tapa. Coloca la caja sobre su escritorio y la abre mostrando su interior acolchado y forrado de terciopelo azul. Coge un control de remoto con un gran botón rojo en el centro y lo aplana.

- ¡Ve Komurin III y mata a esa niña mal hablada! –ordena con su cara de póker.

* * *

Kanda va saliendo del dojo vistiendo su uniforme. En su hombro cuelga un estuche dónde tiene guardada su katana. Su mano izquierda está metida en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Y con su mano derecha carga su maletín.

Desvía su mirada al escuchar un ruido y ve como el techo del almacén de deporte se abre y va saliendo un enorme robot con una boina blanca en la cabeza, similar a la que suele usar el loco que tienen por director.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, deja su maletín en el piso y descuelga el estuche de su espalda, tomando la cinta que lo amarra y la quita sacando la katana dentro de su vaina. Corre hacia el robot al mismo tiempo que desenvaina su arma. Da un salto arrojando la vaina.

De un corte longitudinal parte en dos al Komurin el cual explota en miles de pedazos. Kanda aterriza de rodillas en el suelo con su cabello siendo ondeado por las ondas de la explosión.

* * *

- ¡NOOO MY KOMURIN THREE! –exclama Komui desgarradoramente con voz de pito, estirando su mano hacia la pantalla del computador viendo a su robot y el almacén de deporte completamente destruido y a un tranquilo Kanda guardando su katana en su estuche mientras camina en dirección a dónde dejó su maletín.

- Hay que mandar a construir otro almacén –Reever suspira con cansancio.

- ¡My Komurin three! –lloriquea Komui viendo dolido los pedazos de su querido robot regados por todo el patio.

* * *

Allen y Airi están mirando en dirección de la explosión viendo esa densa columna de humo alzarse por encima del edificio. Lavi sigue en shock por cómo lo llamó Yuki, mientras ésta y Lenalee fulminan con la mirada a Lyn.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta Airi.

- De seguro uno de los robots de Komui-san explotó –Allen agita su mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Hola chicos! –los dos voltean viendo a Tyki caminar hacia ellos.

- ¡Hola chucky! –Airi lo mira burlona.

- ¿Por qué me dices así tarada? –el moreno la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Maldita mocosa ya te dije que no conozco a tu nii-sama! –exclama Yuki cabreada.

- ¡Y no debes hablarle de esa forma a la gente, malcriada! –le sigue Lenalee en el mismo estado.

- Amm, chicas –llama Allen sonriendo nervioso - ¡Cálmense! ¿sí?

- ¡TU NO TE METAS MOYASHI! –ambas voltean a fulminarlo con la mirada.

- ¡¿CÓMO ME DIJERON? –grita Allen caminando hacia ellas con su cara de póker.

- ¡Ay Diosito gracias por darme ésta diversión! –exclama Airi retorciéndose de la risa. Tyki la mira como la retrasada que es.

- ¿No les da pena perder los estribos por esta niña? –Allen las mira con desaprobación arrodillándose a la altura de Lyn - ¡Son unas insensibles con esta pobre criatura! –el albino mira a la niña con una expresión digna de un príncipe.

- ¡Ella empezó! –exclaman Yuki y Lenalee al unísono. Tyki mira a Walker con un tic nervioso en su ceja.

- ¡No te preocupes pequeña, el tío Allen te ayudará a encontrar a tú nii-sama!

- ¡Allen-kun es un pedófilo y está ligando con la hermanita de chucky! –exclama Airi riendo con más ganas.

_- ¡Este criajo le está coqueteando! _–el tic nervioso de Tyki se marcó más.

- ¡Ouji-sama! –exclama Lyn mirando al albino con los ojos en forma de corazón.

- Allen-sama está bien –dice Allen sonriente.

- Oye chico –Yuki, Lenalee, Allen y Airi voltean al escuchar la voz tétrica de Tyki - ¡Por tú bien deja de coquetearle a mi hermanita, haba pedófila! –el moreno lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Espera! –Allen, Lenalee y Yuki ensanchan los ojos - ¡¿Dijiste hermanita?

- El profesor raro y pervertido resultó ser el hermano perdido de la hermanita de chucky –dice Lavi sorprendido - ¡No sé por qué no lo imaginé antes! –entrecierra el ojo con fastidio.

- Prefiero ser un raro pervertido que un pendejo sin neuronas como tú –Tyki lo mira burlón haciendo que Lavi lo fulmine con la mirada.

- ¡Nii-sama! –Lyn corre hacia Tyki quién la recibe con los brazos abiertos y la carga - ¡Esa chica fea de ahí te quiere robar de mi lado! –exclama berrinchuda apuntando a Yuki quién la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡No es verdad mocosa! –exclaman Yuki y Lavi exaltados fulminándola con la mirada - ¡Además no soy/es fea!

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Me voy a cambiar para irme a la casa! –dice Yuki suspirando con cansancio caminando hacia el dojo de karate.

- ¡Te extrañé tanto nii-sama! –dice Lyn melosa restregando su mejilla contra la del moreno.

- ¿Quién te trajo a Japón? –pregunta realmente curioso.

- Fue…

- ¡Pastelito! –escuchan un grito chillón pero sólo ven un manchón amarillo que se pegó a Airi.

Todos ensanchan los ojos al ver de nuevo a Claude besando a Airi y es que pensaban qué con lo que le dijo la chica ya se había dado por vencido pero al parecer no. No sabían si era masoquista, en verdad ama a Airi o es una obsesión por haberse visto rechazado de esa forma.

Kanda llegó justo en el momento en que Claude besó a Airi y ahora está con el ceño muy fruncido y apretando fuertemente su maletín. Se extraña al sentir mucho coraje y ganas de matar a ese rubio cabeza hueca a golpes, más aún así hace todo lo posible por contenerse ya que si lo hace, se verá como un celoso y él NO está celoso. Al menos eso es lo que el cree.

Airi ya pasando la impresión y viendo sin expresar nada el rostro de Claude el cuál tiene los ojos cerrados exteriorizando lo que está disfrutando el beso, desvía su mirada y ensancha los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Kanda unos metros alejado de ella, se ve igual de serio que siempre pero algo en su mirada le dice que no es el mismo de siempre.

Coloca sus manos en el pecho del rubio y lo aleja rompiendo el beso. Claude la mira sorprendido mientras ella lo hace con fastidio, provocando que el corazón del hombre se estruje. Lavi, Allen y Lenalee enarcan una ceja, comparado con el beso anterior, ésta vez la chica reaccionó más rápido. Tyki suspira resignado, la terquedad y obsesión del rubio por su prima ya está llegando demasiado lejos, al grado de que no le importó haber sido rechazado de esa forma.

- ¡Yuu-yun no es lo que piensas! –exclama Airi mirándolo nerviosa haciendo que todos desvíen su mirada posándola en el peli-azul - ¡El llegó de la nada y me besó! –mira al rubio como virgen recién ultrajada - ¡Además estoy falta de cariño, tú ya no me besas, ni me haces mimos! –dice toda depre.

- ¿De dónde demonios sacas tantas pendejadas? –Kanda tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja.

- ¡Ya sabía yo qué te gustaba Airi, Yuu-pon! –se mofa Lavi mirándolo pícaro.

- ¡No te enojes cariñito, yo ni le respondí el beso! ¡Pero ganas no me faltaron, porque besa sabroso el condenado! –Claude sonríe de medio lado - ¡Aunque me gustan más tus besos! –dice melosa mirando a Kanda bobalicona parando sus trompas.

- ¡Ay pero qué cosas! –Lavi, Allen y Lenalee tienen los ojos bien abiertos - ¡Pensar que Yuu-pon/Bakanda/Kanda se ha besado más veces con Airi!

- ¡Oh sí y han sido unos besos muy ricos! –confiesa la chica sonriendo bobalicona. Los tres voltean hacia a Kanda y al ver que no lo niega ensancharon más los ojos por la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ultrajar los labios de Airi? –Claude se para frente a Yuu fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –lo mira con fastidio - ¡Y tú! –ahora mira a Airi qué casi tiene un orgasmo al ver su mirada - ¡Me importa un bledo con quién te besas!

- ¡No ti enojes Yuu-yun! ¡El qué me gusta eres tú! –pone su mejor cara de cordero degollado - ¡Yo te he sido fiel en cuerpo y alma, pero el pensamiento no cuenta! –le guiña un ojo traviesa.

Lenalee, Allen y Claude cayeron estilo anime, mientras que Lavi y Tyki asienten estando de acuerdo en que está bien ser infiel en el pensamiento y ¿por qué no? también con la mirada. Lyn sigue acurrucándose en los brazos de su nii-sama, a quién tanto extrañaba y deseaba ver.

- ¡Que consideración de tu parte! –Kanda la mira con los ojos entrecerrados – Me gusta tu concepto de fidelidad –una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- ¡No me lo creo! –exclama Allen fuera de sí - ¡¿Bakanda estás celoso? –sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

- ¡¿Es eso cierto, mi amor? –Airi lo mira emocionada y hasta feliz.

- ¡No digas babosadas, maldito brote de habas! –Kanda fulmina con la mirada al albino.

- ¿Ósea qué no estás celoso? –Airi lo mira con desilusión haciendo sentir culpable al peli-azul por lo que desvió la mirada chasqueando la lengua.

- ¡No te hagas Yuu-pon bien qué te está afectando que te estén quitando a tu loca acosadora! –Lavi mueve su ceja de abajo hacia arriba.

- ¡Yo no soy una loca acosadora! –exclama ofendida - ¡Sólo una chica enamorada! –mira el horizonte con añoranza.

- ¡¿Estás enamorada de ese travesti? –Claude la mira horrorizado.

Allen, Lavi y Tyki se cubren la boca con su mano para no soltar la carcajada, a Lenalee le resbala una gota de sudor, Airi lo mira como si acabara de cometer un sacrilegio, entre tanto Kanda lo fulmina con la mirada por haberlo insultado.

- ¡Caramelito respóndeme! –todos a excepción de Kanda enarcan una ceja extrañados, ya que el rubio se ve realmente desesperado - ¡¿En serio estás enamorada de ese rarito? –lo último lo pronunció con cierto desagrado mirando al peli-azul de forma despectiva.

- ¡Oh sí! –un aura brillante rodea a Airi - ¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Ya déjame en paz! –lo mira con desprecio agitando una mano como si espantara a un perro.

- No me digas eso –los ojos de Claude reflejan dolor.

- Am, dejando el melodrama a un lado –habla Tyki – Claude –el aludido voltea a verlo con fastidio - ¿Fuiste tú quién trajo a Lyn a Japón?

- Sí nii-sama –Lyn lo mira amorosa - ¡Gracias a Clau estamos juntos de nuevo!

- ¡Pastelito! –Claude mira a Airi como si fuera lo más valioso de su vida.

- Enserio, éste tipo se pasa de cursi, sus apodos para con Airi me dan asco –le susurra Lavi a Allen y éste asiente dándole la razón.

- Además es un masoquista, no importa que tan mal lo trate Airi-chan, ahí sigue atrás de ella como digno mandilón –Lavi asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que le susurró Allen.

- Aunque te empeñes en sacarme de tu vida –Tyki resopla aburrido ante el drama que está montando Claude – Yo me encargaré de conquistarte –Kanda rueda los ojos fastidiado – No dejaré que arruines tu vida por andar detrás de un travesti al que pareces no importarle nada.

- Te equivocas ricitos de oro –todos voltean a ver a Lavi – Aunque Yuu-pon no lo admita es obvio de que le gusta su loca acosadora –dice poético mirando con burla a Kanda.

- Así es, si Airi-chan se va sin duda bakanda extrañará su rutina de ser perseguido y acosado por ella –Allen asiente dándole la razón.

- Mi prima estará muy loca y será rara, pero tiene lo suyo así que no dudo que el señor espadachín ande coladito por ella –Tyki sonríe con burla.

- Gracias por lo que me toca –dice Airi irónica viéndolos con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¡No me importa! –exclama Claude firme - ¡No dejaré que el rarito se quede con Airi! ¡Vine aquí dispuesto a conquistarla y eso voy a hacer! –voltea a mirar retador a Kanda y éste le sostiene la mirada - ¡Prepárate porque ella será mía!

- Uuuu –vociferan Allen, Lavi y Tyki con falsa impresión mirando ansiosos a Kanda para ver que responderá.

- ¡Oye yo no soy un objeto que les puede pertenecer! –Airi lo mira indignada haciendo un puchero.

- Eso lo veremos, porque ella no parece muy interesada en ti –dice Kanda como quien no quiere la cosa manteniendo una expresión de lo más desinteresada por el asunto, aunque por dentro tiene unas enormes ganas por ahorcar al maldito pelo de paja.

- Auch –Allen, Lavi y Tyki hacen una mueca de falso dolor mirando como pordiosero a Claude.

- ¡Oh sí, Yuu-yun soy toda tuya! –Airi lo mira como toda fangirl con los ojos en forma de corazón.

- Hmp no te confíes tanto –sonríe de medio lado para luego dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la limosina - ¿Te vienes conmigo Lyn? –voltea sobre su hombro para ver a la menor.

- ¡No! ¡Quiero que nii-sama me lleve a comer helado!

- Como quieras –se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y se adentra al interior de la limosina luego de que Carl le abriera la puerta.

- Yo me largo –Kanda empieza a caminar pasándolos de largo.

- ¡Yuu-yun confío en ti para que me ganes amorcito! –Airi mueve su mano de forma enérgica chillando emocionada - ¡Es tan tímido! –dice conmovida al ver como el chico se aleja.

- ¡Bueno aprovechando que el odioso de tu primo sacará a pasear a su "linda" hermanita! –Lavi recalcó el adjetivo con ironía - ¡Vámonos a tu casa!

- Lavi –susurra Allen haciendo que el pelirrojo voltee a verlo y cuando ve que el albino hace gestos con su mirada voltea hacia dónde le indica y palidece al ver a Yuki parada unos metros alejada.

La chica no expresa ni molestia ni sorpresa por lo que le escuchó decir a Junior, simplemente parece que no le importa.

- Nos vemos mañana chicos –les sonríe levemente haciendo un gesto con su mano.

- Yuki-chan –la aludida voltea a ver a Tyki y rueda los ojos con fastidio al notar como Lyn la fulmina con la mirada - ¿Quieres venir a comer helado con nosotros? –la oji-azul alza ambas cejas con extrañeza.

Lavi fulmina con la mirada a Tyki, rezando internamente porque Yuki rechace la oferta y es que siente que el moreno se está aprovechando de la situación.

Yuki al darse cuenta como la mirada de Lyn se volvió más intensa, como si le estuviera diciendo que no acepte la invitación, sonríe de medio lado burlona.

- ¿Helado? ¡Me encantaría! ¡Adoro los helados! –sonríe de oreja a oreja cerrando sus ojos.

- ¡Yo no quiero que ella venga! –berrincha Lyn.

- No seas así, Yuki-chan es una amiga y deberías llevarte bien con ella –le explica Tyki con paciencia.

- Así es, nii-sama es un amigo y aunque hayamos tenido un mal comienzo, deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien Lyn-chan –Yuki la mira triunfante usando un tono de falsa amabilidad, pensando en hacerle pagar a la mocosa todos los insultos y enojo que le causó momentos atrás.

- ¡Bien chicas, vámonos! –Tyki camina hacia Yuki deteniéndose a su lado, pero le resbala una gota de sudor al notar como las dos chicas se fulminan con la mirada que hasta rayitos salen de ellas.

- ¡Claro nii-sama! –exclaman ambas.

- ¡No le digas nii-sama! –Lyn gruñe como perro bravo.

- ¿Verdad qué te puedo decir nii-sama, Tyki-sensei?

- Amm, claro –sonríe divertido.

Lyn gruñe con más ganas al ver como Yuki la mira burlona y le saca la lengua, viéndose de lo más infantil.

Los demás tienen los ojos bien abiertos al ver la actitud de Yuki. Pasada la sorpresa Airi mira a Lavi burlona, Allen y Lenalee como un pordiosero. Mientras que Junior es rodeado por un aura asesina mientras fulmina con la mirada la espalda de Tyki, el cual se dirige al estacionamiento aún con Lyn en brazos y en compañía de Yuki.

* * *

- ¿Y por qué tanta insistencia en ir a mi casa, Lavi? –Airi lo mira de reojo alzando ambas cejas con extrañeza.

Lavi también la mira de reojo por unos segundos y luego regresa su vista al frente. La peli-morada se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y mirando el cielo pensando que el pelirrojo no le contestará.

Ambos van caminando uno al lado del otro, dejando ver que Junior le gana por una cabeza de altura, se dirigen al apartamento de la chica ya que él quiere hablar de no sé que cosa con ella.

No es que a Airi le interese mucho la verdad, sólo no tiene nada mejor que hacer y tiene el presentimiento que se divertirá un rato a costa de Lavi.

- Dijiste que podía hablar contigo cuando quisiera –dice con seriedad sin apartar su mirada del frente – Y en estos momentos en verdad necesito desahogarme o de lo contrario terminaré volviéndome loco –Airi lo mira de reojo notando ese leve brillo que denota frustración en su mirar – Siendo tú una maldita me dirás las cosas con sinceridad y sin detenerse ante nada –Lavi la mira de reojo sonriendo divertido – Eso es lo que necesito en estos momentos.

- Está bien te escucharé –accede Airi – Igual esto me servirá para saber si tengo vocación para la carrera que pienso estudiar –le sonríe de forma enigmática haciendo que Junior enarque una ceja con extrañeza y más que todo sintiendo mucha curiosidad.

* * *

Tyki sentado en una mesa de una heladería tiene la nuca llena de gotas de sudor y mira con incredulidad al igual que todas las personas del local, el aura inmensa que rodea a Yuki que está frente a él y a Lyn quién está a su lado, ambas se fulminan con la mirada mandándose rayitos con ésta, mientras devoran sus copas de helado como si no hubiera mañana y como si el frío no les hiciera doler la cabeza.

- ¡Queremos otra! –exclaman ambas retadoras luego de terminar sus copas de helado tamaño jumbo.

La mesera encargada de atenderlos mira de reojo a Tyki el cual asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza. La chica con una gota resbalando por su nuca se dirige a buscar lo que pidieron las chicas, notando como un aura brillante rodea a su jefe.

_- ¡Ya amo a esas chicas! _–piensa el señor feliz - _¡Me han dado las ganancias de una semana en una hora! _–su aura se intensifica - _¡Ya me vi! _–mira el horizonte con añoranza.

La chica regresa en compañía de otra, ambas cargando dos enormes copas de helado con una capacidad de aproximadamente dos litros de helado. La de Yuki tiene bolas de chocolate y fresa con varios jarabes, galletas y lluvias de chocolate adornarlo. Mientras que de Lyn son bolas de chocolate y de crema de oreo, también bañadas con jarabe, galletas y lluvias de colores.

- ¡Si yo gano dejarás a nii-sama en paz y no te le volverás a acercar en lo que resta de tu miserable y pobretona vida! –Lyn pela los dientes mirándola con desprecio.

- ¡Sigue soñando que me ganarás, niña del mal! –Yuki sonríe burlona mientras la fulmina con la mirada.

_- Bien dicen que para todo hay una primera vez, y para mí ésta es la primera vez que no me divierto al ver a dos chicas peleando por mí _–la frente de Tyki está sombreada de negro mientras – _Además algo me dice que mi cuenta bajará unos cuantos ceros _–suspira con pesar llegando a la conclusión que quizás no fue buena idea invitar a Yuki.

* * *

Allen y Lenalee van caminando por las calles del centro de la ciudad tomados de la mano, el albino está devorando una crepa de crema, fresas y bastante sirope de chocolate.

La mirada de Walker se desvía hacia el aparador de una tienda y bajo esa capa de crema y sirope que cubre su boca se deja ver una sonrisa, en realidad no se ve pero digamos que por el brillo que adquirió su mirada es fácil adivinar que está sonriendo.

- Lenalee –la chica voltea a verlo de reojo y le resbala una gota de sudor al verle toda esa crema y sirope manchar sus labios - ¿Podrías esperarme un momento aquí?

- Está bien –alza ambas cejas extrañada.

* * *

- ¡Ya llegué! –exclama Airi al abrir la puerta del apartamento quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose unas pantuflas color lilas con un osito panda en el medio.

Lavi parado detrás de ella imita la acción y toma las pantuflas celestes que le extendió la chica colocándose. Se adentra siguiendo a Airi hasta pararse en la sala cuando una la anciana Kaede sale de la cocina secándose sus manos en el delantal blanco que lleva encima de sus ropas.

- Bienvenida a casa Airi-sama –la anciana hace una leve reverencia.

- No seas grosero y preséntate –Airi le da un zape en la cabeza a Lavi que casi le hace besar el piso.

Lavi la fulmina con la mirada sobándose donde le golpeó para luego ver a la anciana y alzar su mano derecha a modo de saludo.

- Lavi Bookman –dice de forma despreocupada.

- Soy Kaede Hidaka un gusto en conocerlo joven –a Junior se le sombreó la frente de negro al notar como la vieja se lo devora con la mirada, es más jura que en estos momentos en su mente lo desnuda para violarlo haciendo que un escalofrío le recorra la columna.

- Ve a buscarnos unas bebidas y unas palomitas –ordena Airi, la anciana con todo su pesar regresó a la cocina para acatar lo que le ordenaron no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Lavi.

El rostro de Lavi se tornó verde del asco, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de vomitar, sinceramente ahora se arrepiente el haber ido. Airi lo mira de reojo sonriendo burlona y le codea las costillas.

- ¡Qué pegue, Lavi-kun! –dice burlona moviendo sus cejas de abajo hacia arriba.

- Cállate –Junior la mira con el ojo entrecerrado.

- ¡Bien Lavi-kun acuéstate en ese sofá! –ordena Airi señalando un sofá de cuero negro de tres asientos.

- ¿Acaso quieres ser prostituta y planeas violarme? –se abraza como virgen a punto de ser violada.

- No. Tú acuéstate –entrecierra sus ojos mirándolo de forma enigmática.

Lavi le hace caso acostándose en el sofá mirándola inseguro y aún abrazándose sus inexistentes senos. Airi se sienta en el sillón al lado de él y saca una libreta junto a una pluma de su maletín –que por cierto terminó tirado en algún lugar de la sala junto con el de Lavi-

- Ahora sí paciente Lavi ¡Cuénteme sus temores! ¡Sus penurias! ¡Todo lo que le acongoje! –exclama Airi colocándose unas gafas de fina montura rectangular dándole un aire intelectual, que por cierto no se sabe de dónde sacó dichas gafas.

- ¿Ah? –Lavi la mira sin entender.

- ¡Quiero ser psicóloga! –confiesa Airi siendo rodeada por un aura brillante y ni esas gafas lograron opacar la expresión de retrasada que puso - ¡Y quiero probar contigo si es lo mío! ¡Ayudar al pendejo más grande que he conocido en mi vida es mi reto para comprobar si esta carrera es mi vocación! –mira el horizonte con añoranza mientras muerde un pañuelo blanco.

- Pues tú no estás muy cuerda que digamos –Lavi la mira ofendido - ¡Espera! Dicen que los psicólogos están más locos que los pacientes, así que seguro lo harás –asiente dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Ja-ja que gracioso –dice irónica - ¡Cállate y cuéntame lo que te acongoja! –le ordena apuntándolo con el dedo.

- ¿Crees qué le contaré esas cosas a una loca qué de seguro no respetará su política de psicóloga revelando todo y burlándose de mí hasta humillarme? –enarca una ceja mirándola irónico – ¿Y cuándo le reclame me diga que no respeta mi privacidad porque aún no es psicóloga?

- ¡¿Me crees capaz? –lo mira ofendida y poniendo cara de inocencia.

- ¡Muy capaz! –afirma muy seguro apuntándola de forma acusadora.

Ambos se miran de forma retadora, dónde ninguno piensa dar tregua en ese duelo de miradas.

* * *

Tyki está en el asiento de piloto de su automóvil, en el asiento de copiloto va Lyn con la frente teñida de azul sobándose la panza con sus manos. En el asiento de atrás está Yuki acostada boca abajo también con la frente teñida de azul.

- Ya ven, el comer tanto helado terminó por darles un terrible dolor de estómago –dice Tyki divertido.

- No comimos tanto helado…ugh –refuta Lyn para luego encorvarse un poco debido al malestar estomacal.

- Nada más como diez litros cada una –una gota de sudor le resbalo al moreno, además que aún se resiente por la cuenta que tuvo que pagar por la competencia de esas dos, sin mencionar que el dueño del lugar los despidió con una enorme sonrisa pidiéndoles que regresaran pronto. Pero el no es tonto, tendría que sufrir de una laguna mental para invitar a esas dos a comer algún postre de nuevo.

- ¡Ja! ¡Pero le gané a la fea! –Lyn sonríe con autosuficiencia.

- Ya quisieras mocosa, obviamente gané yo… ¡ay! –la sonrisa burlona que esbozó Yuki no le duró mucho, ya que tuvo que encorvarse sosteniéndose la panza debido al dolor de estómago.

- ¿Verdad qué yo gané, nii-sama? –exclama Lyn haciendo que a Tyki le resbale una gota de sudor.

- ¡Dile qué yo fui quién ganó, nii-sama! –otra gota de sudor le resbala a Tyki al escuchar a Yuki.

- Para mí quedaron en empate –sonríe nervioso pero otra gota de sudor le resbala al notar como las dos chicas lo fulminan con la mirada siendo rodeadas por un aura negra.

- ¡Ay! –exclaman ambas tocándose la panza haciendo una mueca del dolor.

Tyki suspira con cansancio, tenía tiempo que no se sentía tan agotado ¡ni el tener sexo todo el día lo había agotado tanto como pasar dos horas con esas dos juntas!

* * *

Allen y Lenalee están sentados en una banca de un parque, la peliverde está comiendo unas fresas con crema. El albino la mira sonriendo complacido, mientras le da sorbo a su lata de jugo de uva.

- Por cierto Allen-kun –Lenalee voltea a verlo - ¿Para qué entraste en aquella tienda? –el albino sonríe divertido al notar la enorme curiosidad que siente su novia - ¡Claro sí se puede saber! –agacha la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas de la pena.

Allen deja la lata a un lado y mete su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y saca una pequeña bolsita roja.

- Compré esto en esa tienda –dice sacando y mostrándole una pulsera plateada con dijes de mariposas y flores.

- ¡Está muy bonita, Allen-kun! –Lenalee le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, porque es para ti Lenalee –toma la mano de la peliverde entre las suyas mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Para mí? ¡Allen-kun no debiste!

- No debí, pero me nació hacerlo –dice con sinceridad – No necesito una excusa para regalarle algo a la linda chica de la que estoy enamorado.

Lenalee se sonrojó de nuevo y bajó su cabeza sintiéndose nerviosa por la penetrante mirada del albino, fijó su mirada en la pulsera que aún permanece en la mano de Allen quedando embelesada al observarla. Aunque el accesorio es sencillo, es hermoso y que venga del chico que ama, le emociona más.

* * *

- La verdad no sé qué pensar –Lavi está acostado en el sofá y su ojo permanece cerrado - ¿Por qué deseo a Yuki-chan? Ella para mí es como una hermana –su expresión demuestra lo acongojado que está.

_- Según él, no me iba a contar nada _–Airi está de lo más concentrada jugando al "ahorcado" en su libreta de apuntes – _Lo bueno es qué ya pasó los traumas de su infancia y finalmente llegó a su adolescencia _–niega levemente con su cabeza.

- Aún no sé desde cuando empecé a ser tan consciente de que su cuerpo ya no es el de una niña.

_- ¿Mmm aquí irá una "a" o una "i"? _–Airi mira con detenimiento su libreta, analizando cual es la letra que debe colocar.

- ¿Sabes? –Airi mira de reojo a Lavi viendo como sonríe de forma seca - Por tanto tiempo he estado acostumbrado a que ella esté a mi lado que no me gusta cuando estamos distante por una pelea o mal entendido.

- ¿Sabes? –Lavi abre su ojo y mira a Airi – Ahorita están bastante distante por si no te has dado cuenta –sonríe burlona.

- Porque así lo decidí –un suspiro escapa de los labios del pelirrojo – Últimamente he estado a punto de besar varias veces Yuki-chan. Mientras he tenido sexo con otras chicas me la he imaginado. Y los sueños húmedos con ella han sido más recurrentes –admite con tenue rubor en sus mejillas – Quise mantener distancia por miedo a perder el control y terminar cediendo ante la excitación del momento.

- ¿Y tú crees qué ella de buenas a primeras te abrirá las piernas para que te la folles? –Airi lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados - ¡Qué arrogante de tu parte!

- Bueno no, pero no sé de qué puedo ser capaz –se revuelve los cabellos frustrado.

- Sin el consentimiento de ella no llegarás a nada así que déjate de mamadas –Airi lo mira fastidiada – En lo que te debes concentrar es en averiguar que sientes realmente por ella.

- ¿Crees qué no lo he intentado? –refuta Lavi – Todos los días me la paso tratando de descubrir qué es lo que siento.

- ¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?

- A ninguna –suspira con cansancio – Sólo consigo confundirme y frustrarme más.

- Esto será largo y tedioso –Airi se quita las gafas y se soba el puente de la nariz - ¡Espérame aquí! ¡Ya tengo la solución a tus problemas! –sonríe de forma enigmática haciendo que Lavi enarque su ceja sintiéndose curioso, intrigado e ilusionado.

La chica se pone de pie y camina en dirección a su habitación. Levanta la mirada al escuchar pasos y ve a Airi regresar.

- ¡Aquí está lo que nos ayudará a saber si estás o no enamorado de Yu-chan! –dice triunfante mostrándole lo que trae en manos.

Lavi parpadea un par de veces y luego cae estilo anime del sofá con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca y un tic nervioso en su pierna, la cual tiembla. Luego se levanta como si fuera un resorte.

- ¿Qué es eso, Airi? –pregunta exaltado.

- Una de mis revistas –recalca con simpleza mirándolo como si su idiotez hubiese aumentado de nivel.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Pero eso es lo qué me ayudará? ¡No me tomes el pelo! –la señala mirándola molesto.

- Como tu psicóloga y terapeuta te aseguro que te ayudará o sino te devuelvo tu dinero –dice con todo el estilo de los presentadores de productos por televisión teniendo las gafas puestas de nuevo.

- No te he pagado –Lavi entrecierra la mirada y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

* * *

Allen y Lenalee tienen sus frentes pegadas, mirándose fijamente y con intensidad. Las mejillas de la chica están levemente sonrojadas, mientras el albino le dedica una sonrisa, la más sincera que jamás haya esbozado.

Lenalee posa su mano derecha en la mejilla de Allen, luciendo la pulsera que minutos atrás le colocó el albino en la muñeca de esa mano. Roza sus dedos con delicadeza brindándole una suave caricia a su novio a la vez que le dedica una de esas sonrisas que tanto vuelven loco al chico.

En estos momentos para ellos no son necesarias las palabras, todo lo que sienten y se quieren decir son transmitidos a la perfección por sus miradas. Sintiendo con deleite el latir desbocado de sus propios corazones ante la cercanía.

Allen poco a poco va cerrando sus ojos acortando cada vez más la poca distancia existente entre sus labios, Lenalee esperando gustosa que sus labios se unan con los de él entrecierra los ojos.

Sus labios se rozaron, ese simple contacto despierta una sensación tan dulce y placentera para ellos, sólo eso basta para que ellos se desconecten del mundo y se concentren sólo en la persona en la que tienen en frente.

Allen coloca su mano izquierda en la cintura de Lenalee cuando sus labios se unieron en un beso suave, lento, pero lleno del amor que sienten por el otro. Sus labios se mueven con total sincronía. Lenalee aprieta con fuerza los labios del albino el cual responde con igual intensidad.

Cuando Lenalee rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del albino, éste colocó su otra mano en la estrecha cintura de la chica atrayéndola más a él, uniendo sus cuerpos en un contacto casi íntimo.

Con sólo esa cercanía se estremecen sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en sus estómagos, las tan llamadas "mariposas". Por eso no pueden evitar imaginarse como se sentirá el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos. Ante tales pensamientos las mejillas de ambos adquieren un gracioso tono rosado.

El beso va bajando poco a poco de intensidad a la vez que se van separando, ya que la falta de aire se hizo notar. Como si se leyeran la mente abren sus ojos al mismo tiempo, cuando gris y violeta hicieron contacto, no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sonreírse mutuamente.

Allen obliga a Lenalee a ocultar el rostro en su pecho, embriagando a su novia con el aroma de su colonia que combinada a su olor natural y sus acompasados pero marcados latidos de su corazón sumen a la peli-verde en una completa tranquilidad.

- Lenalee quiero que siempre tengas presente esto –dice con seriedad teniendo la barbilla recargada en la cabeza de la chica deleitándose con su olor.

- ¿Mmm? –suelta por inercia ya que está de lo más relajada aferrándose al regazo de Allen.

- ¡Eres lo más importante y valioso para mí en este mundo! –la peliverde por fin se aleja un poco levantando su rostro para mirarlo fijamente – No me arrepiento el haberte conocido, al contrario agradezco topado contigo porque de no ser así yo en estos momentos no experimentaría todo los maravillosos sentimientos que desde que estoy a tu lado soy capaz de sentir.

- Allen-kun –es lo único que atina a decir, ya que en su garganta se formó un nudo producto de la felicidad que esas palabras le causaron.

- Te amo, Lenalee.

- Y yo a ti, Allen-kun –con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, ambos vuelven a acortar la distancia entre ellos para unir sus labios en un nuevo beso.

* * *

Se ve a Lavi acostado de nuevo en el sofá, tienes los brazos cruzados a la altura de pecho, el ceño fruncido y mira el techo con fastidio. En el sillón de al lado está Airi sentada hojeando la revista como si estuviera buscando algo.

- ¡Lo encontré! –anuncia triunfante.

- Puff como si eso me fuera a ayudar –reprocha Lavi haciendo un puchero.

- ¡A callar! –ordena de manera severa - ¡Sólo limítate a responder las preguntas que te haré! –lo apunta decidida - ¡Hoy por fin revelaremos que sentimientos hay detrás de esa gran pendejez que tienes!

- Oye –la mira de reojo ofendido.

- ¡Qué sólo abras la boca para responder la pregunta! –Lavi se encogió en su asiento ya que la expresión de psicópata que puso realmente le dio miedo.

- Si señora –Airi sonríe complacida.

- Primera pregunta: ¿Piensas todo el día en Yu-chan?

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué mierdas de preguntas son ésas?

- ¡Sólo responde! –le vuelve a dedicar su expresión de psicópata.

- Sí –dice algo cohibido

- "Sí" ¿Qué tarado?

- ¡Qué si pienso todo el día en ella! –admite algo apenado

- Bien –Airi anota su respuesta en la libreta – Segunda pregunta: ¿Extrañas mucho su compañía y sólo a su lado te sientes mejor? Y éstas son tus opciones: a) Necesito su presencia cada momento de mi vida. b) Regularmente. c) Sí pero no es algo indispensable –a Lavi le resbala una gota de sudor por las opciones - ¡Responde con sinceridad y honestidad!

- Am, ¿no puedo simplemente responder con "si" o "no"?

- ¡No!

- La opción "a" –sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente.

- ¿Cuál es ésa? –enarca una ceja divertida, o sí quiere escucharlo decir esa cursilería.

- ¡No diré esa cursilería! –exclama exaltado.

- Si no puedes decir eso, está claro que no te importa aclarar tus sentimientos de una vez por todas y por ende Yu-chan estará más tiempo enojada contigo –suspira cerrando la revista y poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda.

- ¡Espera! –la detiene Lavi azorado sin ver la sonrisa traviesa que esbozó Airi - ¡Lo diré! –agacha la cabeza dándose por vencido.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! –lo mira orgullosa sentándose y abriendo de nuevo la revista - ¡Dime tu respuesta a la pregunta dos!

- "Necesito su presencia cada momento de mi vida" –sintió un no se qué que le dio ñañaras en su estómago, nunca antes había dicho algo tan cursi.

- Jujuju –Airi ríe traviesa mirándolo con burla.

- ¡No te burles! –Lavi la fulmina con la mirada y sus dientes tomaron forma de serrucho.

- Tercera pregunta: -dice sin borrar su sonrisa burlona - ¿Te atrae como persona? "si" o "no"

- Sí –Lavi se sienta llenando su vaso con la gaseosa que hace rato les trajo Kaede junto a las palomitas.

- Cuarta pregunta: -los ojos de Airi brillaron peligrosamente haciendo muy mala combinación con esa sonrisa de medio lado que tiene - ¿Has tenido sueños húmedos con Yu-chan? –Lavi escupe el sorbo que le acaba de dar.

- ¿Ah? –voltea a mirarla con el ojo ensanchado y sumamente sonrojado.

- Así dice aquí –se encoge de hombros restándole importancia – Tan sólo responde –mueve sus cejas de abajo hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con saber si estoy enamorado o no? –la mira con el ojo entrecerrado y un tic nervioso en su ceja.

- ¡Yo que sé! ¡No hice el puto test después de todo! –niega levemente con su cabeza - ¡Así qué Lavi Bookman! –lo apunta - ¿Has tenido sueños con Yu-chan? "sí" o "no"

- Maldición –masculle por lo bajo apretando fuertemente sus puños - ¡Nada de esto saldrá de aquí! –la mira de forma amenazante y Airi asiente - ¡También todo lo que hemos hablado queda entre nosotros!

- Tienes mi palabra –levanta su mano derecha como si estuviera haciendo un juramento - ¡Cómo futura psicóloga tengo que empezar a tener ética profesional! –su mirada se pierde en la nada dándole un aire heroico.

- Sí he tenido ese tipo de sueños con ella –agacha la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo cubra su mirada y que Airi no se de cuenta de su sonrojo.

- Jujuju picarón –vuelve a reír traviesa mirándolo burlona - ¿Cuántos has tenido?

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –levanta la cabeza para fulminarla con la mirada.

- Buu yo sólo quería saber –lo mira con falsa decepción – Siguiente pregunta –dice cambiando en un segundo su ánimo, comprobándole a Lavi lo bipolar que es – Elige la parte de su cuerpo que más te guste: su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, sus bubis, sus manos, su cintura, su cadera, sus piernas.

- Sus ojos –sonrojado desvía su mirada a un lado.

- Sinceridad y honestidad –recalca Airi mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Estoy siendo sincero! ¡Me gusta reflejarme en sus ojos!

- Ajá –suelta irónica no creyéndole para nada.

- ¡Qué son sus ojos!

- Haré que te creo –lo mira fastidiada -Siguiente: ¿Sientes celos al verla con otro chico?

- Sí –su ceño se frunce al recodarla al lado de Souji o de Tyki.

- ¿Tú comportamiento hacia ella es diferente comparado con otras personas? a) Sí, pero lo he podido disimular muy bien. b) Sí y me es difícil tratar de fingir. c) Más o menos.

- "Sí, pero lo he podido disimular muy bien"

- Mmm personalmente pienso que es la segunda –Airi se soba la barbilla pensativa - ¿Estarías dispuesto a pasar cualquier circunstancia a su lado? a) Sin lugar a dudas. b) Tengo mis dudas. c) No soportaría mucho.

- Sin lugar a dudas –lo dice con completa seguridad.

- Última –anuncia Airi.

_- ¡Gracias a Dios! _–Lavi mira el techo con devoción.

- Cuando te atrae alguien, ¿sueles confundir entre querer, apetecer, gustar y desear? –Lavi cae estilo anime del sofá.

- ¡SI LO SUPIERA NO ESTARIA HACIENDO ESTA MIERDA DE TEST! –exclama furioso incorporándose con una vena hinchada en su frente.

- a) Sí, especialmente si esa persona me atrae mucho. b) Sólo cuando la relación es imposible y se trata de una fantasía. c) No sé diferenciar muy bien mis sentimientos –le dice las opciones ignorando lo que le gritó segundos atrás.

- ¡Te digo! ¡Si lo supiera no estaría haciendo este test! –se cruza de brazos bufando molesto.

- ¿Ósea escoges la opción "c"? –lo mira con burla.

- Sí –la mira con fastidio.

- Bien ahora déjame sacar la cuenta para saber la respuesta –dice con seriedad.

Lavi en lo que espera la respuesta se dedica a comer palomitas y beber gaseosa. Mira de reojo cuando Airi se quita de nuevo las gafas, se acaricia el puente de la nariz y luego suspira con cansancio.

- ¿Y?

- "Eres un completo pendejo al no darte cuenta de tus sentimientos por cuenta propia, es…

- ¡Oye, no me ofendas! –la interrumpe fulminándola con la mirada.

- Sólo digo la respuesta de la revista en base a tu puntaje –lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados –Bueno continúo –carraspea un poco su garganta –es más que obvio que estás enamorado de esa persona…

- Airi creo que me dará un infarto –la interrumpe de nuevo haciendo que ella lo vea fastidiada – De repente mi corazón ha empezado a latir muy deprisa –lleva su mano a esa zona de su pecho, arrugando la prenda.

- No te dará ningún infarto, baboso. Ahora déjame continuar y no me vuelvas a interrumpir –suelta un gran suspiro para liberar el coraje –así qué déjate de mamadas, compórtate como el hombre se supone que eres y hazle saber tus sentimientos o de lo contrario observa como digno perdedor como otro te la baja, haciendo tu vida más patética y miserable de lo que ya es"

- ¿Enserio eso está en la revista? –Lavi la mira con el ojo entrecerrado - ¡Tengo la sospecha que esa respuesta salió de tu loca cabeza!

- ¡Qué si lo dice! –lo mira también con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡No te creo!

- ¿Y eso importa? ¡Lo importante es que amas a Yu-chan y por fin lo sabes! –recita de forma poética - ¡Lavi y Yu-chan están juntitos besándose bajo un árbol de jacarandos! –canturrea muy inspirada con esa voz chillona y desafinada.

- ¡Déjate de burlas! –una vena se hincha en la frente de Lavi.

- ¡Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti y te rechace rompiéndote el corazón! –empieza a reír de forma exagerada deleitándose con el futuro rechazo del pelirrojo.

_- ¿Por qué en vez de estar feliz porque ya tengo mis sentimientos en claro? _–Lavi aprieta fuertemente sus puños conteniéndose las ganas de darle un zape a la chica - _¿Estoy sumamente furioso?_

* * *

Al día siguiente al término de las clases, se ve a Lavi saliendo del edificio dónde están los salones en compañía de Airi, Allen y Lenalee.

Junior evita mirarlos y una coloración azul se aprecia bajo su ojo, Airi lo mira de reojo sonriendo burlona mientras que Allen y Lenalee miran el cielo con devoción.

- ¡Al fin se da cuenta de sus sentimientos! –exclama Allen como si acabara de presenciar un milagro.

- ¡Aunque fue lo suficientemente idiota como pedirle a Yuki-chan guardar distancia! –Lenalee tiene los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Sino fuera por mí el muy baboso todavía estaría quemándose las neuronas tratando de saber sus sentimientos! –Airi ríe divertida.

- ¡No te preocupes Lavi! –Allen toma una de las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas - ¡Sabiendo lo pendejo que eres, con gusto te ayudo a qué Yuki-chan te perdone y te le declares! ¡Tú ayudarás ¿verdad Lenalee? –la mira buscando su apoyo.

- ¡Claro! –sonríe de oreja a oreja - ¡Si dejamos todo en manos de Lavi terminará arruinándolo como siempre!

- ¡Obvio: es el rey de los pendejos! –Airi niega divertida.

- Malditos bastardos –Lavi los fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Maldito cabrón! –escuchan un grito masculino que se les hizo muy conocido.

- ¡Gyaa! ¡Por favor perdóneme, capitán! –ahora escuchan otro grito masculino.

- ¡Ni madres! ¡Ahora te jodes! ¿Te crees muy listo como para fingir enfermedad sólo para escabullirte del entrenamiento?

Los cuatros voltean viendo a un chico peli-marrón vistiendo un gi de karate huyendo despavorido de un mega encabronado Kanda quién también viste el gi de karate.

- ¡Yuu-yun se ve tan sexy todo encabronado! –los ojos de Airi tomaron forma de corazón - ¡Yo te ayudo a partirle la mandarina en gajos mi vido! –la chica empieza a correr detrás del chico.

Más no avanzó mucho ya que un cuerpo abrazándose al suyo la hizo detener. Lavi, Allen y Lenalee suspiran con cansancio al ver de nuevo a Claude apareciendo de la nada y abrazando a Airi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿Dónde está nii-sama? –los tres voltean y se golpean la frente con la palma de la mano.

- ¡Regresó la hermana de chucky! –exclaman los tres con fastidio.

- ¿A quién le dicen chucky? –casi se les sale un pedo del susto cuando escucharon la voz molesta de Tyki detrás de ellos.

- ¡Senpai quieren violar a Ai-chan! –voltean a la izquierda viendo a Yuki parada unos metros alejada vistiendo su uniforme normal, la chica tiene sus manos alrededor de su boca para hacer más fuerte su voz.

Kanda se detiene en seco al escuchar el grito de Yuki y voltea frunciendo el ceño al ver a ese pelo de paja abrazando a Airi. La víctima del peli-azul siendo inteligente siguió corriendo teniendo éxito en su huida.

_- Yuki-chan _–la mirada de Lavi brilló con emoción.

- Enseguida volteó –Yuki lo mira pícara cubriendo con su mano la sonrisa burlona que adorna sus labios - ¡Le preocupa que le quiten a su chica! –mueve sus cejas de abajo hacia arriba.

- ¡Estás muerta enana! –dice Kanda amenazante acercándose hacia ella.

- ¡Ah! –exclama la chica - ¡Le está tocando una bubi! –pone expresión de horror.

Kanda voltea hacia los "tortolos" viendo a Airi empujando a Claude separándolo de ella. Al notar que se trataba de una mentira regresa su mirada a Yuki viéndola manteniendo una pelea de miradas con Lyn.

- No me trates así terroncito –dice Claude dolido – No cuando vine aquí a invitarte al complejo vacacional que mi familia acaba de construir en esta ciudad.

- ¿Complejo vacacional? –repiten los primos alzando ambas cejas.

- Sí, y al ser invitada especial del hijo del dueño será todo gratis para ti mi cielo –recita de forma poética – Y cómo aún no está abierto al público podrás disfrutarlo con total tranquilidad.

- ¡Si es gratis lo agradeceré con mi presencia! –dice Tyki colocándose detrás de Airi.

- Si nii-sama va, yo también voy –Lyn se le guinda en la espalda al moreno.

- ¡Ya que me están invitando no puedo ser grosero y rechazarla! –Lavi se coloca al lado de Tyki.

- ¡Si la comida es gratis también vamos! ¿verdad Lenalee? –dice Allen emocionado.

- ¡Claro, Allen-kun! –la peli-verde sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Nosotros también vamos! ¿verdad senpai? –dice Yuki - ¿No querrá dejar sola a Ai-chan?

¡No decidas por mí enana! –Kanda la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Di que irás criaturo! ¡Para mí no será igual si no vas! –Airi lo mira con su mejor expresión de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

- Hmp –Kanda voltea su rostro a un lado.

- Eso fue un "si" en el lenguaje de Kanda-senpai, Ai-chan –dice Yuki moviendo sus cejas de abajo hacia arriba haciendo gruñir molesto a Kanda.

_- ¡Pinches colados! ¡Yo en ningún momento los invité! _–Claude tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja – _Pero si digo algo Airi podría retractarse en ir. No me importa que el travesti vaya, ya me encargaré de tener mis momentos a solas con my honey _–los demás se alejaron con miedo de Claude al ver como un aura brillante lo rodea y pone expresión de drogado.

* * *

Yuki, Lenalee, Tyki y Lyn van entrando a la edificación que conforma el complejo construido por la familia de Claude. Nada más pusieron un pie adentro y un manchón blanco pasó por su lado a gran velocidad.

Voltean viendo a Allen abrazando a Lenalee como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se separa de ella tomándola por los hombros y le recorre el cuerpo con la mirada, como si se estuviera cerciorándose de que está bien.

- ¿Estás bien Lenalee? –pregunta totalmente preocupado.

- Si ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –lo mira extrañada con ambas cejas alzadas.

- ¡Es qué te fuiste sola, con ese profesor libidinoso! –Tyki lo mira ofendido, a Yuki y Lenalee le resbala una gota de sudor mientras Lyn lo mira con admiración.

- Tranquilo chico que no le hice nada a tu novia. Y lamentablemente a Yuki-chan tampoco –dice con falso pesar pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica atrayéndola a él.

_- ¡Maldito aprovechado! _–Lavi frunce el ceño molesto y empieza a caminar hacia ellos para separarlos mientras se remanga su manga derecha.

- ¡Oh pero nii-sama! –Yuki lo mira con falsa timidez haciendo detener en seco a Lavi y que éste se petrifique.

La expresión de la chica cambia por una molesta cuando sintió un golpe en su pierna, baja su vista mirando a Lyn fulminándola con la mirada. Gustosa le regresa el gesto y empieza a perseguirla molesta para darle un zape con la mocosa huyendo de ella.

- Bien vayamos a la tienda para que escojan un traje de baño –dice Claude con fastidio - ¡Por aquí Airi! –dice sonriente pasándole un brazo por los hombros obligándola a caminar a su par.

* * *

En la tienda están Lavi vistiendo un traje de baño que consiste en un short hasta las rodillas de color negro con una franja roja a los costados de las piernas, no lleva ni la playera ni la bandana. En sus pies calza unas sandalias rojas. A su lado Allen vistiendo el mismo modelo de traje de baño sólo que el de él es color vino y sus sandalias son grises. El de Tyki es verde seco y sus sandalias son marrones, por último Claude usa uno amarillo con detalles en azul rey y sandalias blancas.

Yuki y Lenalee se encuentran en los vestidores colocándose los bikinis que escogieron. Lyn sigue buscando uno que le agrade. Airi con bikini en mano se dirige al vestidor para ponérselo pero se detiene frente a una puerta.

- ¿Vestidor mixto? –pregunta en voz alta haciendo que los chicos volteen a verla y a Claude se le ilumina el rostro.

- ¡Así es my love! –se coloca a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros, brazo que Airi vio como si se tratara de una bacteria - ¡En ese vestidor las parejas pueden hacer realidad sus fantasías! –apunta el lugar como si fuera la entrada al reino de los dioses.

Un aura brillante rodeó a Airi, Tyki y Lavi al imaginarse toqueteando a su pareja mientras le ponen el traje de baño a su pareja y ¿por qué no? Terminar el trabajo con una excitante sesión de sexo.

El aura de Airi aumenta de intensidad al ver a Kanda con el bañador en manos dirigiéndose al vestidor de chicos. Adquiriendo una velocidad que Flash envidiaría, se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo para luego llevárselo a rastras hasta el vestidor mixto cerrando la puerta con seguro para que nadie los interrumpan.

Allen, Lavi, Tyki y Claude tienen los ojos muy abiertos. El último fue el primero en reaccionar y se fue a un rincón para arrodillarse mientras es rodeado por un aura triste y desolada, él tenía pensado estrenar ese vestidor con Airi, pero el maldito travestido se le adelantó.

A los otros tres les resbala una gota de sudor al escuchar los gritos y maldiciones de Kanda siendo acompañados por los gritos orgásmicos y chillidos de Airi, no pueden evitar mirar la puerta sintiendo envidia por el peli-azul.

- ¿Qué tanto ven esa puerta? –los tres voltean al escuchar la voz de Lenalee.

Tyki alzó ambas cejas y silba con falsa impresión. Allen se sonroja hasta la médula mirando embobado a Lenalee mientras abre su boca una y otra vez como si fuera pescado. Entretanto Lavi tiene las mejillas sonrojadas mirando fijamente hacia adelante.

- ¿Tan mal me veo Allen-kun? –la peli-verde baja su cabeza sintiéndose apenada.

- ¡No! –se apresura a decir.

Lenalee viste un bañador que consiste en un cortísimo short a medio glúteo de color lila con una cinta delgadísima en la parte superior del short de un morado más oscuro, y en el extremo izquierda de dicha cinta un adorno en forma de pequeño corazón en rojo. La parte de arriba consiste en un sostén con las tiras amarrándose a su cuello y mitad de la espalda. En la unión de los tiros con la copa tienen el mismo adorno de pequeño corazón en rojo. Calza unas sandalias lilas con un corazón rojo en el centro.

- ¿Y Ai-chan? No la vi en los vestidores –pregunta Yuki.

- En el vestidor mixto con el cabello de chica –le contesta Tyki apuntando la puerta que segundos atrás veían.

- ¡¿Ah? –es lo único que atina a decir debido a la sorpresa que le ocasionó escuchar eso.

El bañador de Yuki consiste en la parte de abajo su bikini en color rosa con una cortísima faldita encima, tiene una gruesa cinta negra amarrada en la parte superior de la faldita formando un lazo en la parte izquierda. La parte de arriba consiste en un sostén del mismo rosa con las orillas en negro al igual que los tiros que se amarran al cuello y media espalda. Calza unas sandalias rosas con un lazo negro en medio.

- ¿Cuál es tu talla de brasier Yuki-chan? –pregunta Tyki sintiéndose en verdad interesado por saber.

- ¡Eso no le importa! –exclama molesta y con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se cubre los senos como virgen a punto de ser ultrajada.

* * *

Dentro del vestidor mixto se encuentra un molesto, muy sonrojado y aunque no lo admita nervioso Kanda. El cual pasa saliva con dificultad al tener el cuerpo de Airi abrazado contra el de él, la chica se encuentra en ropa interior por lo que sus senos se pegan al torso desnudo del peli-azul –ya que Airi aprovechando la confusión de Kanda, le quitó el saco, la corbata y la camisa-

- ¿Te gusta sentir mis senos, Yuu-yun? –Airi lo mira pícara pegándose más a él si es posible.

- ¡Suéltame! –brama Kanda.

- ¿No te gusta? –dice con falsa decepción - ¡Yo haré que te guste!

Coloca sus manos en las mejillas de él acunando su rostro y lo acerca al de ella para unir sus labios iniciando un beso hambriento y fogoso. Kanda tardó unos segundos en responderle pero luego lo hizo con la misma intensidad.

El tener el cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica pegado a su torso desnudo le estaban haciendo perder la razón. Airi pega un respingo al sentir las frías manos de él acariciar su espalda.

Un gruñido de Kanda quedó ahogado en el beso, un cosquilleo recorre su cuerpo al sentir las suaves manos de Airi poco a poco desde sus mejillas hasta su torso. Yuu rompe el beso gruñendo un poco más fuerte y mira fijamente a Airi sintiéndose realmente acalorado. La peli-morada lo ve de forma pícara sonriendo de medio lado.

La razón de la reacción de Kanda es que la chica le había desabrochado el pantalón y colado su mano dentro de su bóxer, empezando a estimular su miembro con caricias. Cuando los movimientos de la mano de Airi aumentaron, Yuu hundió su rostro en el espacio existente entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de la peli-morada.

Muerde ligeramente el hombro sacándole un suave gemido a Airi, con la cordura totalmente pérdida, Kanda posa su mano izquierda sobre el seno izquierdo de la peli-morada, a la vez que baja su rostro hundiéndolo en los senos de ella.

Airi deja escapar suaves y gatunales gemidos, sintiendo placer ante las caricias de Kanda, el cual de vez en vez deja escapar uno que otro gruñido producidos ante los rápidos movimientos de la mano de la chica en su miembro que ya está completamente erecto.

* * *

Los cinco espectadores siguen parados frente al vestidor mixto, esperando que esos dos salgan de ahí y en qué condiciones lo hacen. Claude sigue en el rincón haciendo circulitos en el piso con su dedo índice derecho.

Tyki mira la pantalla de su celular notando que esos dos ya llevan veinte minutos ahí dentro. Allen le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Lenalee teniéndola apegada a él. Lavi de vez en vez mira de reojo a Yuki y luego regresa la vista al frente. Yuki está cruzada de brazos y zapatea con insistencia sintiéndose impaciente.

Desvía su mirada hacia abajo y capta algo que le llama la atención por lo que se agacha y recoge el objeto, al colocarlo frente a su rostro, sus mejillas se sonrojan fuertemente.

- ¿D-de quién es esto? –los cuatros voltean a verla.

Allen y Lenalee se sonrojan, a Lavi le resbala una gota de sudor en la frente y Tyki alza ambas cejas sintiéndose curioso. Lo que la chica sostiene en su mano es un condón dentro de su empaque.

- No es mío –dice Tyki – Yo uso "ultra-sensibles" y ese es "lubricante"

- Creo que no necesitábamos saber eso –un tic nervioso se aprecia en una de las cejas de Yuki teniendo las mejillas más sonrojadas.

- Mío tampoco –dice Lavi –los míos están en mi maletín además que tampoco uso de esos.

- Repito: esa información es innecesaria –Yuki ahora se soba el puente de la nariz con su mano libre.

- Y yo no traje –Allen se rasca la nuca apenado, haciendo que el sonrojo de Lenalee aumente.

Tyki y Lavi miran fijamente al albino, cuando éste los volteó a ver, ambos sonríen burlones y niegan levemente con su cabeza. Allen los fulmina con la mirada por estarse burlando de él.

- Si no es de Mikk-sensei, Lavi o Allen-kun –dice Lenalee sonrojada y apenada - ¿Entonces de qui… ¡Ay Dios mío! –se cubre la boca mostrando la sorpresa que siente en sus ojos, los cuales se ensancharon.

- Enserio la imagen que tengo de él va cambiando cada vez más –Yuki mira la puerta del vestidor mixto con un tic nervioso.

En ese momento la puerta del vestidor se abre, revelando la figura de Kanda. Tiene el cabello suelto y alborotado, respira agitado además que sus mejillas están apenas sonrojadas y está levemente sudado. Usa su bañador el cual es azul al igual que sus sandalias.

A su lado Airi con cara bobalicona y siendo rodeada por un aura brillante. La chica viste un bikini de dos piezas en color rojo, los tiros de la parte de abajo se amarran a cada lado de su cadera en dos pequeños lazos. La parte superior es un sostén con un escote sin llegar a lo vulgar, los tiros se amarran a su cuello y media espalda. Calza unas sandalias blancas con una flor roja en el centro.

_- ¡Nunca esperé ver a Kanda/senpai en ese estado! _–piensan Lenalee y Yuki sorprendidas y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_- ¡El maldito se lo pasó en grande! _–piensan Allen y Lavi sintiendo envidia.

_- ¡Ya me desvirgó a la prima! _–piensa Tyki suspirando resignado, sólo espera que su tío tome represalias en su contra.

- ¿Qué tanto ven? –gruñe Kanda molesto.

- Senpai –llama Yuki - ¿Creo que se le cayó esto? –alza el paquetito rectangular para que lo vea.

- ¡ESO NO ES MÍO! –grita cabreado empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la tienda.

- ¡Espérame cosito! –exclama Airi bobalicona corriendo detrás de él.

- ¿Entonces de quién es ese condón? –pregunta Allen.

- Naa, es de Yuu-pon sólo que no lo quiere admitir –Lavi niega con la cabeza sonriendo divertido.

- Allen-chan –llama Yuki y el albino voltea a mirarla.

La chica le toma una mano y luego se la suelta. Allen al notar que le dio algo, abre su mano y se sonroja al ver el condón, la voltea a ver como preguntándole por qué se lo dio.

- Es mejor cuidarse –dice despreocupada haciendo sonreír divertidos a Lavi y Tyki. Mientras Allen y Lenalee se sonrojan hasta la médula.

- ¡No insinúes! –grita Allen realmente apenado.

* * *

- ¿A qué están geniales los toboganes de agua? –presume Claude sonriendo con suficiencia.

Los nueve se encuentran en lo alto de unos toboganes, tuvieron que subir escaleras que aproximadamente corresponden a un edificio de tres pisos. Y ahora están parados frente a la entrada de dos grades toboganes cilíndricos por los cuales resbalan una pequeña corriente de agua para que los salvavidas se deslicen con completa facilidad.

- ¿Te puedes deslizar conmigo Allen-chan? –dice Yuki sonriendo nerviosa - ¡Es que me da algo de miedo hacerlo sola!

- No hay problema –le sonríe levemente tranquilizando un poco a la chica.

- Para deslizarse por los toboganes deben estar montados en…

- ¡Vámonos Yuu-yun! –exclama Airi interrumpiendo a Claude.

- ¡¿Qué coño haces? –grita Kanda siendo jaloneado por Airi hasta ser metido casi a la fuerza al tobogán.

- ¡Yujuuu! –los demás escuchan el grito lleno de diversión de la peli-morada perderse en la lejanía.

- ¡La madre que te parió! –ahora les resbala una gota de sudor al escuchar el grito de Kanda. No sabían que le sorprendían si ver como fue jaloneado por una chica más bajita, más delgada y menos atlética que él o escucharlo gritar de esa forma.

- ¡Vamos nii-sama! –voltean viendo a Lyn corriendo hacia el mismo tobogán por dónde se lanzaron los otros dos y tomando a Tyki de la mano jaloneándolo.

- Espera, Lyn –el rostro del moreno se va hacia atrás al golpearse con el filo del tobogán.

Otra gota de sudor les resbala a los presentes al escuchar el grito divertido de Lyn seguido del de Tyki que parece que no se está divirtiendo, además que grita algo como "me salió un chichón" o algo así.

Allen y Lavi se miran mutuamente sonriendo de forma traviesa. Mientras Claude de nuevo está arrodillado con un aura triste y desolada rodeándolo. El había planeado deslizarse con Airi y aprovechando que la chica iría delante de él entre sus piernas, le manosearía las bubis, pero de nuevo el travestido se le adelantó.

* * *

En la piscina al pie de los toboganes están Airi, Kanda, Tyki y Lyn. Las chicas siendo rodeadas por un aura brillante ya que los toboganes les parecieron de lo más divertido. Kanda siente su garganta arder y es que es la primera vez que grita tanto y todo por culpa de la loca. Mientras Tyki se soba la frente sintiendo la zona abultada, confirmándole que le salió un chichón.

Todos voltean hacia los toboganes escuchando dos gritos femeninos lleno de terror y dos masculinos llenos de diversión. A Kanda y Tyki se les sombrea la frente de negro al ver salir volando de los toboganes a Allen teniendo tomada de la mano a Yuki quien se le ve aterrorizada además que lágrimas salen de sus ojos. El albino está sentado mientras la castaña acostada boca abajo.

Detrás de ellos salieron Lavi quien va sentado y tomando de la mano a Lenalee también sentada y que se aferra a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello. Airi y Lyn siendo inteligentes nadaron alejándose de ahí.

Cuando Kanda y Tyki cayeron en cuenta fue demasiado tarde por lo que Allen terminó impactándose contra Kanda haciéndolos hundir a ambos y soltando a Yuki la cual hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se golpeó la panza fuertemente contra la superficie del agua. Lavi impactó contra Tyki también hundiéndolo en el proceso, Lenalee se zafó de Lavi pero igual terminó debajo del agua.

Los seis salen a flote, Kanda y Tyki fulminando con la mirada a Allen y Lavi respectivamente, los cuales ni tontos ni perezosos empezaron a nadar a gran velocidad huyendo de sus verdugos los cuales está rodeados por un aura asesina.

Airi y Lyn animan en la lejanía a Kanda y Tyki para que alcancen a los otros dos y se lo surtan. Yuki y Lenalee sueltan un chorrito de agua por la boca y luego tosen tratando de liberar el agua que les entró en los pulmones.

* * *

Lavi y Airi están en la barra de bebidas que está cerca de la piscina con olas artificiales. Están sentados en los bancos mientras beben un coctel de frutas.

- ¿Y? ¿Para qué me llamaste? –Lavi la mira con ambas cejas en alto para luego darle otro sorbo a su coctel.

- Necesito tu ayuda –le dice con seriedad - ¡Quiero que me ayudes a tener momentos a solas con Yuu-yun! –un aura brillante la rodea.

- Paso. Ya estoy lo suficientemente ocupado tratando de hacer que Yuki-chan esté a solas conmigo para poder hablar con ella –agita su mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Oh claro que me ayudarás Lavi! –la sonrisa de Airi le dio muy mala espina - ¡De lo contrario! –vayan a saber de dónde la chica sacó una grabadora.

Lavi ensancha el ojo horrorizado al escuchar lo que reproduce la grabadora, es nada más ni nada menos que todo lo que habló con Airi el día anterior en su apartamento, incluyendo el estúpido test.

- ¡Maldita me diste tu palabra que no le dirías nada! –Lavi la fulmina con la mirada.

- Exacto, Lavi-kun: "Yo no le diré nada" pero Yu-chan no se enterarás por mí sino por medio de esta preciosidad que dejaré en su maletín a propósito para que lo escuche –sonríe triunfante.

- ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti! –Lavi la mira como la traidora que es, ampliando la sonrisa burlona de la chica.

* * *

Efectivamente Lavi estuvo ayudando por un rato a Airi a tener esos momentos a solas con Kanda. Momentos que eran arruinados bien sea por la "cordura" del espadachín, por la irrupción de Claude, por Allen retando a Kanda a alguna pendejada o por las chicas que buscaban a Airi.

Lavi se sentía levemente satisfecho ya que si él hubiera buscado arruinarle los momentos a Airi no le habría salido tan bien, además que todavía está resentido con la chica por haberlo chantajeado.

Aunque cabe decir, que antes de ser interrumpidos si hubieron toqueteadas y besos entre los dos, pero cuando Kanda caía en cuenta se separaba de la chica, haciéndolo justo a tiempo antes de que el intruso los viera en una situación demasiado comprometedora.

* * *

Ahora Airi se encuentra sentada en una de las sillas playeras que se encuentran a la orilla de una de las tantas piscinas del lugar. Lavi, Allen y Lenalee se encuentran acompañándola.

La peli-morada está con un puchero mientras se devora esos trozos de jugoso mango cortados en perfectos cubos, los cuales están espolvoreados con picante y rociados con jugo de limón recién exprimidos. Lavi está tomándose una piña colada, Allen devorándose la ensalada de frutas que está servida en una piña que sirve como tazón y Lenalee disfrutando de un smoothie de fresa y frambuesa.

En la piscina frente a ellos está Tyki acostado en un colchón salvavidas usando su brazo izquierdo como almohada mientras con su mano derecha sostiene su copa de piña colada a la que le da leve sorbos a través de la fajita.

Unos metros alejadas de él están Yuki y Lyn teniendo una guerra de agua mientras se fulminan con la mirada. Claude se encuentra detrás de Airi masajeándole los hombros mientras un aura brillante lo rodea, no era esa su idea de manosearla pero algo es algo. Kanda se encuentra en otro lugar, específicamente sentado estilo indio debajo de una cascada artificial, el chico tienes los ojos cerrados y se le nota completa concentración.

- Oye Lavi –llama Allen haciendo que el pelirrojo despegue su vista de la piscina y voltee a verlo - ¿Qué te parece si de una vez buscamos la manera de que Yuki-chan te perdone por ser tan pendejo y aproveches para declararte? –Lavi lo mira con el ojo entrecerrado por haberlo insultado.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente, Allen-kun? –Lenalee lo mira interesada.

- Se me ocurrieron varios planes –el albino mueve sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Lavi y Airi se voltean a ver mutuamente con extrañeza pero luego se encogen de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

Ha pasado una hora aproximadamente, en todo ese tiempo los planes ideados por Allen han sido un rotundo fracaso, deprimiéndolo a él, haciendo sonreír nerviosa a Lenalee mientras trata de animarlo. Deprimiendo de paso a Lavi ya que sólo se ha ganado malas miradas e ignoradas de Yuki. Mientras Airi simplemente le decía un "se los dije" ya que antes de iniciar cada plan la peli-morada decía que no funcionaría y ocurría exactamente eso.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que esto si funcionará, Allen? –Lavi ve con sospecha el pequeño papel que tiene en manos.

- ¡Esta vez estoy seguro que es a prueba de fallas! –dice convencido - ¡Ya le dije a uno del personal que le entregara el papel a Yuki-chan!

- Les digo: no funcionará –Airi se ve de lo más aburrida.

- ¡A callar Airi-chan! –Allen la mira con severidad haciendo encoger de hombros a la chica - ¡Y tú Lavi! ¡Espera dentro de ese lugar! –ordena firme.

El pelirrojo aún inseguro de que el plan del albino funcione entra al almacén de limpieza que le dijo Allen.

- ¡Ahí viene Yuki-chan! –informa Lenalee.

- ¡A esconderse chicas! –Allen toma de la mano a las dos y se va a esconder a la vuelta de la esquina.

Los tres se asoman un poco viendo a Yuki venir del sentido contrario mientras mira el papel que tiene en manos. Se para frente a la puerta del almacén y enarca una ceja con extrañeza.

Yuki abre la puerta y parpadea varias veces viendo el interior oscuro de lugar, baja de nuevo su mirada al papel que tiene en manos.

Este es el lugar que dice la nota, pero creo que se equivocaron –se rasca la nuca extrañada, para luego sentir como es empujada al interior y la puerta es cerrada con llave detrás de ella.

* * *

Parados frente a la puerta están Allen con su expresión de póker, Lenalee y Airi con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por sus nucas.

- Funcionó –celebra por lo bajito para que Yuki no lo escuche.

_- ¿Funcionó? _–Lenalee mira con incredulidad la puerta no creyéndose que su amiga haya caído en ese cutre plan.

_- ¡Algo me dice que a la final no va a funcionar!_ –Airi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

Yuki a causa del empujón entró trastabillando para luego sentir como es detenida y abrazada por alguien y a juzgar por el duro y plano torso se trata de un chico.

_- Han pasado sólo días desde que no la he tenido así _–piensa Lavi apretándola fuertemente contra él, rodeándole la espalda con sus brazos - _¡Y cómo lo he extrañado! _–coloca su barbilla sobre su cabeza disfrutando del aroma del cabello de la chica.

_- Este pecho, estos brazos, este aroma, estos latidos y esta sensación de cosquilleo en mi cuerpo _–Yuki pasando la sorpresa cierra sus ojos - _¡Este chico no es otro que Lavi-kun! _

Al darse cuenta de la situación abre los ojos ensanchándolos para luego fruncir el ceño, si el bastardo no la quiere cerca, entonces ¿por qué la está abrazando en un almacén a oscuras? Lleva sus manos al pecho de él -sin darse cuenta que un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Lavi al sentir sus frías manos- y lo aleja de un empujón.

- Yuki-c…

La chica como lleva haciéndolo todo el día lo ignoró dándole la espalda y camina hacia la puerta, mueve la perilla pero al notar que trancaron la puerta desde afuera, empieza a golpearla gritando que le abran.

Lavi baja la cabeza rendido, sabía que el plan del moyashi no funcionaría pero tiene que verle el lado bueno de las cosas, al menos la tuvo entre sus brazos por unos segundos.

* * *

- Eso fue rápido –dice Allen con los ojos bien abiertos.

_- ¡Sabía que no funcionaría! _–Airi y Lenalee suspiran resignadas.

Se ve a Claude caminando hacia ellos desde la misma dirección en que Yuki llegó a ese lugar. Al ver a Airi su rostro se iluminó y apresuró su paso tratando de no hacer ruido para sorprender a la chica.

* * *

Lavi mira nervioso la espalda de Yuki, la cual está siendo rodeada por un aura asesina además que gracias a luz que desprende dicha aura puede ver como aprieta fuertemente sus puños.

- Al parecer no hay nadie por aquí cerca –dice nervioso – Habrá que esperar a que se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia y decidan buscarnos –Lavi se abraza a sí mismo temblando del miedo cuando Yuki volteó a verlo sobre su hombro y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Yuki se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la puerta y luego corrió hacia ésta propinándole una fuerte patada, haciendo que las bisagras cedieran y por ende la puerta saliera de su lugar.

Una coloración azul se aprecia debajo del ojo de Lavi, el cual mira entre sorprendido y asustado como de una patada la castaña mandó a volar la puerta.

Claude que ya se le iba a lanzar encima a Airi termina impactado contra la pared siendo aplastado por la puerta del almacén que salió volando. Allen y Lenalee tienen la frente teñida de azul, coloración que se intensificó cuando vieron salir a Yuki del almacén siendo rodeada por un aura asesina. Airi simplemente agradece no haber estado frente a la puerta o se la lleva de encuentro.

Allen se esconde detrás de Lenalee temblando como gelatina cuando Yuki volteó a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada. La chica da un paso hacia él y cuando está por dar el próximo se detiene al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

- ¡Yuki-chan vamos a ir a comer pasteles! ¿Quieres venir? –los presentes alzan la mirada viendo a Tyki en el pasillo horizontal que intercepta con el de dónde están.

El aura asesina de la castaña es sustituida por una brillante y voltea a ver a Tyki de lo más sonriente.

- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero pastel! –corre hacia él sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Salvado por Tyki-sensei! –Allen suspira aliviado.

- ¡No vuelvo a seguir tus planes Allen! –Lavi sale del almacén fulminándolo con la mirada para luego caminar en sentido contrario en que salió corriendo Yuki.

- ¡Sabía que no funcionaría! –Airi sonríe burlona yéndose por dónde se fue Yuki.

- ¡Ánimo, Allen-kun! –Lenalee le da leve palmadas en la espalda.

- A-i-ri –llama Claude de forma adolorida y entrecortada estando tirado en el piso con la puerta aún encima.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?  
**

**¡Me siento realizada! ¡Por fin una escena AllenxLenalee decente! ¿Les gustó?  
**

**¡Y por fin Lavi sabe que ama a Yuki! Pero vaya forma en la que se dio cuenta jajaja me gusto y me dio mucha risa  
**

**También puse escenas KandaxAiri para las fans de esa pareja n.n  
**

**Publiqué otro fic de DGM y es un songfic, la pareja protagónica es LavixOc aquí les dejo el enlace ya que me gustarian que pasaran por el y me digan que les parece n.n  
**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 8059739 / 1 / Beloved**

**ya saben solo unan espacios xP  
**

**Esperare ansiosa sus maravillosos review aunque estoy triste ya que tengo tiempo sin saber de algunas de mis queridas lectoras u.u espero y esten bien!  
**

**Se cuidan!  
**

**Las quiero!  
**

**Besos!  
**

**Atte: Kaoru  
**


	18. Operacion: Rescate

**Hola chicas aqui con un nuevo cap!**

**Por cierto el lunes empiezo el nuevo semestre asi que posiblemente me vuelva a tardar en actualizar  
**

**todo depende que tan pesado sea el horario y que tanto tiempo libre me deje para escribir u.u  
**

**Que disfruten el cap!**

* * *

Claude está en el baño de su departamento, se encuentra parado debajo de la ducha apoyando sus manos en la pared manteniendo la cabeza agachada dejando que el agua lo empape por completo.

_- Mi Airi yo quería que todo fuera tan fácil, hacerlo por las buenas _–levanta un poco su cabeza y su mirada tiene un brillo peligroso – _Enserio que lo quería _–poco a poco cierra su mano derecha en un puño.

Por su mente cruza la imagen de Airi aferrándose al brazo derecho de Kanda. La chica sonríe mirándolo despectiva mientras el peli-azul lo mira con burla y superioridad.

_- Ni modo será por las malas, no sólo te tendré para mí a Airi sino que le haré pagar a ese travestido por todas las humillaciones y dolores de cabeza que me ha causado._

* * *

Kanda en el dojo de su casa y vistiendo el gi de karate lanza golpes una y otra vez al aire, ante cada puñetazo que da gotas de sudor saltan de su cuerpo.

Toshio está recargado en la entrada del dojo, tiene los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, mira seriamente la espalda de su hijo. No necesita verle la cara para saber que algo le preocupa, le acongoja o le frustra.

- Maldita sea –escucha el grito cargado de desesperación y frustración de Yuu - ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta! –ante cada exclamación da un golpe al aire - ¡Es sólo una loca acosadora que disfruta joder a los demás!

El patriarca de los Kanda enarca una ceja al presenciar la reacción de su primogénito. Luego suspira y se acaricia el puente de la nariz.

_- Ya se le pasará ¡No te preocupes hijo, sé perfectamente cómo te sientes pero terminarás rindiéndote ante esos raros sentimientos que te harán admitir y aceptar abiertamente que esa chica con sus extraños métodos terminó por engatusarte! _–otro suspiro escapa de los labios del mayor - _¡Sólo es cuestión de tiempo hijo mío! _–lo mira con lástima.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar ahí parado sin decir nada? –Toshio alza ambas cejas y él que pensaba que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- La cena está lista –se limita a decir - ¿No querrás hacer enojar a tú madre verdad? –da media vuelta saliendo del dojo.

Yuu chasquea la lengua con fastidio pero aún así se da la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta del dojo, recogiendo en el proceso la toalla que dejó tirada en el suelo nada más entró.

* * *

Allen está acostado boca arriba en la cama, su brazo izquierdo se encuentra flexionado detrás de su nuca usándolo como almohada, con su mano derecha sostiene su celular a la altura de su rostro mirando de lo más sonriente la pantalla, la cual muestra un mensaje de texto que Lenalee le envió momentos atrás.

_Me la pasé muy bien hoy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela ;)_

_Qué pases muy buenas noches n.n_

_¡Te amo! 3_

La sonrisa de Allen se ve sustituida por un tic nervioso en su ceja y una coloración azul se aprecia bajo sus ojos.

_- ¡No otra vez! _–coge una de sus almohadas y se cubre los oídos con ella, tratando de no escuchar los gemidos femeninos acompañados con los gruñidos de su tutor junto al repiqueteo de la cama ante los bruscos movimientos – _¡Qué se callen! _–llora internamente al saber que esta noche no dormirá en paz.

* * *

Lavi se encuentra sentado en su cama con las rodillas contraídas hacia su pecho, entre sus manos sostiene el portarretratos con la foto de él y Yuki sonriendo. Con las yemas de sus dedos acaricia levemente el rostro de Yuki en la foto. En su mirada se distingue cariño, melancolía, tristeza y frustración.

- He sido un completo idiota, los chicos tienen razón en llamarme pendejo –sonríe irónicamente – Todo éste tiempo estuve confundiendo mis sentimientos o quizás siempre lo supe más no lo quería admitir. Siempre he sido independiente, he tenido el control tanto de mis sentimientos como de las relaciones que he mantenido, tratando de no apegarme a nadie ya que eso no me traería ningún beneficio pero…

Hecha su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra su ojo, dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios, el rostro sonriente de Yuki aparece en su mente imaginando que la escucha decirle "Lavi-kun", luego es reemplazada por ella sonriendo de forma amarga en la puerta de su casa diciéndolo lo siguiente: "Tú siempre te estás disculpando Lavi-kun, pero ésa no era la disculpa que quería escuchar. Adiós"

- Has sido la única que ha podido ver a través de mí, sin yo poder evitarlo poco a poco te fuiste ganando mi confianza, no me importó sentirme apegado a ti porque simplemente disfrutaba…no…disfruto de tu compañía –abre su ojo el cual muestra decisión y firmeza - ¡No importa lo que tenga que hacer corregiré mi error porque definitivamente no quiero perderte!

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que fueron al complejo vacacional de la familia de Claude. Se ve a Allen correr por el patio del instituto en dirección hacia el gimnasio, detrás de él va Yuki también corriendo.

- ¡Apúrate Yuki-chan o no conseguiremos buenos puestos! –grita el chico sin voltearla a ver.

- ¡Tranquilo Allen-chan si conseguiremos buenos puestos!

- ¡Le envié un mensaje a Lavi que si llegaba primero que nosotros nos guardara unos buenos lugares! –Yuki ensancha levemente los ojos pero luego los cierra suspirando con cansancio.

Ambos entran al gimnasio viendo las gradas abarrotadas de estudiantes. En medio la cancha de voleibol con la malla puesta. A los costados de ésta, están las porristas de ambas escuelas estando preparadas para animar a su respectivo equipo.

- ¡Te dije que íbamos tarde! –Allen mira con reproche a Yuki.

- ¡No me mires así, no es mi culpa que Cross-san nos dejará salir hasta el último minuto!

- ¡Ese Cross hijo de puta, lo hizo a propósito! ¡Definitivamente lo hizo a propósito! –Yuki se aleja un paso del albino ya que la expresión de póker que puso realmente le dio miedo.

- Es lo más probable –ríe nerviosa con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¡OIE ALLEN! ¡YUKI-CHAN! –ambos voltean hacia la dirección en que escucharon ese grito viendo a Lavi de pie en las gradas agitando su mano derecha para hacerse notar entre la multitud - ¡POR AQUÍ! –su mano libre la coloca a un lado de la boca para hacer más fuerte su voz.

- ¡Lavi! –exclama Allen mirando al pelirrojo como si fuera su Dios - ¡Sabía que mi amigo no me defraudaría! –corre en dirección a él siendo rodeado por un aura brillante y teniendo expresión de drogado.

_- ¡Ay Dios ya no quiero que me vean con él! _–las mejillas de Yuki se sonrojan de la pena, ya que todos los que se encuentran en el gimnasio están viendo al albino como si fuera un retrasado.

_- ¡Ya no quiero que se siente a mi lado!_ –un tic nervioso se aprecia en la ceja de Lavi mirando a Allen con pena ajena.

Allen llega hasta Lavi sentándose a su derecha, Yuki suspirando resignada también se acerca, Junior se mueve hacia el asiento libre que reservó a su izquierda para que la chica se siente ahí. Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibuja en sus labios al ver como Yuki mira fijamente el asiento, no lee mentes pero sabe que se está pensando si sentarse ahí o no.

- ¿Al-algún problema? –traga grueso cuando Yuki volteó a verlo.

- Sí, el tener que sentarme a su lado Bookman-senpai –una flecha se le clavó a Lavi en el pecho – Después de todo usted no me quiere cerca –otra flecha se le clavó.

- No tengo ningún problema en eso –sonríe de forma forzada – Y referente a eso me gustaría decirte que…

- ¿Y Airi-chan? –interrumpe Allen mirando a ambos no viéndola cerca.

- En los vestidores, ella también jugará –informa Lavi encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Airi-chan estaba en el equipo? Mejor aún ¿Cómo lo sabes? –enarca ambas cejas con extrañeza.

- Ella me lo dijo.

- ¿Qué es eso? –ambos miran a Yuki notando como tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

Voltean hacia la cancha y les resbala una gota de sudor al ver a un Komurin de aproximadamente un metro noventa centímetros vistiendo el uniforme de porrista del instituto. El grupo de animadoras miran con cautela al robot que se paró junto a ellas. No sólo se ve bizarro con el uniforme, sino que encima está maquillado como si fuera una prostituta de un burdel de mala muerte. El número cuatro en romano está impreso en la playera del uniforme.

- ¡¿Otro Komurin? –Allen observa el robot con la frente teñida de negro.

- Sinceramente no sé que da más miedo: El que sea un Komurin o la forma en qué está vestido y maquillado –Lavi hace una mueca de repulsión.

- Creo que las dos –Yuki tiene los ojos cerrados y bajo éstos se aprecia una coloración azul.

Todos pegan un respingo sobre sus asientos cuando de la nada las luces del gimnasio se apagaron, se extrañan aún más al escuchar la música de una marcha imperial. Entrecierran los ojos con molestia cuando tres luces se prendieron en medio de la cancha mostrando la figura de Komui con micrófono en manos.

- ¡CHICOS LES QUIERO PRESENTAR A KOMURIN IV! –un foco alumbra al robot y al grupo de porristas - ¡LO CONSTRUÍ ESPECIALMENTE PARA ANIMAR A MI LENALEE EN EL PARTIDO! –asiente dándose la razón a sí mismo - ¡ENSÉÑALES KOMURIN IV Y CHICAS APÓYENLO!

Las porristas suspiran resignadas a tener que hacer un número con ese raro robot, sólo esperan no salir lastimadas en el proceso y si no se niegan es porque el loco del director es muy capaz de castigarlas de la forma más cruel que se le ocurra. El sólo pensar eso las hizo estremecer.

Los estudiantes de la preparatoria "Nanasuya" observan a Komui sintiéndose extrañados ante su actitud, mientras que los de "Black Order" tienen una expresión de pesar en sus rostros, ahora sus rivales sabrán que tienen un director de lo más loco y raro.

- GO LENALEE! GO, GO LENALEE! –a todos les resbala una gota de sudor al ver al Komurin haciendo poses y maniobras raras mientras "anima" ya que con esa voz no anima ni a un muerto.

Las porristas todas sonrojadas tratan de imitar los movimientos del robot, sintiendo las miradas llenas de burla de las porristas del otro equipo. Sus compañeros de "Black Order" las observan con lastima, sintiendo pena por ellas al ser las nuevas víctimas de Komui.

Para terminar con el acto Komurin salta dando una voltereta triple en el aire lanzando serpentina y papelillos para luego aterrizar con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, las porrista lo imitan y caen sobre él formando una pirámide humana, con la capitana hasta la punta.

Sintiéndose extrañados por el espectáculo todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir, Komui se cruza de brazos sonriendo confiado y sacando su pecho el cual está inflado del orgullo. Sabía que las horas que empleó construyendo a Komurin IV, vestirlo, maquillarlo, enseñarle la coreografía y las porras no fueron en vano.

Un sonido metálico llamó la atención de todos por lo que voltean hacia el robot apreciando como de las articulaciones salen chispas y humo. Las piernas de Komurin empiezan a ceder debido al exceso de peso, a las porristas se les sombrea la frente de morado viendo espantadas al robot.

Komurin termina desplomado en el piso con las piernas dobladas y debajo de todo el grupo de porristas, las cuales tienen una mueca de dolor en sus rostros debido a la caída y a los golpes que se dieron contra el robot. Komui lleva sus manos a las mejillas viendo horrorizado la escena, un poco más y se parece a la pintura "El Grito"

- ¡NO MY KOMURIN FOUR! –grita de forma desgarradora a través del micrófono haciendo que la multitud se tapen los oídos y hagan una expresión de molestia ya que casi quedan sordos debido al grito.

Corriendo hacia a su querido robot aventando una por una a las porristas para que dejen de apachurrarlo, toma una de las robóticas manos entre las suyas mirándolo como si estuviera viendo a su amada al borde de la muerte, incluso lágrimas resbalan por su mejilla y en su expresión se denota infinito dolor y angustia.

Una gota de sudor le resbala al público observando a Komui como el loco fumado que parece, mientras las porristas lo miran con rencor por haberlas aventado de esa forma brusca haciendo que se golpeen aún más y todo por esa carcacha. Otra gota de sudor le resbala a los presentes cuando de la nada la tonada de un violín se empieza a escuchar en todo el gimnasio, dándole un aire más triste y melodramático a la escena.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de las porristas cuando Komui las volteó a ver como un verdadero lunático, soltando la mano de su amada, digo, Komurin IV.

- ¡Ustedes tuvieron la culpa! –las señala acusador - ¡Por estar gordas y pesadas! –una vena se hincha en la frente de las chicas - ¡Póngase a dieta!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, las porristas se pusieron de pie como si fueran resorte y caminaron hacia el director fulminándolo con la mirada. Más un chirrido las hizo detener en seco. Los restos de Komurin IV empezaron a chispear.

- ¿Komurin IV? –preocupado Komui toma de nuevo la mano del robot pero nada más lo hizo y una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, hasta el esqueleto se le vio.

Komui cae al piso todo achicharrado y con el pelo estilo afro, las porristas al ver que Komurin empezó a brillar se alejaron de ahí sintiendo un mal presentimiento. El público cierra los ojos debido a la intensa luz que emite el robot, para luego explotar levantando una cortina de humo.

Cuando el humo se dispersó a todos les resbaló una gota de sudor al ver a Komui K.O. y con los ojos en espiral, además los estudiantes de Black Order sienten una enorme vergüenza del director. Lo que tanto temían sucedió: Los estudiantes del Nanasuya descubrieron que tienen a un loco psicópata obsesionado con su hermana menor y los robots como director, y para su pesar sospechan que muy pronto todo el país lo sabrá.

- Me estoy planteando seriamente cambiarme de escuela el siguiente año –Yuki tiene la frente sombreada de negro.

- Yo también –secunda Allen en el mismo estado – Además que de esa forma no tendré al maldito de Cross como profesor, ya suficiente tenía con Komui-san.

- Y yo me alegro de que falta poco para graduarme –Lavi se siente un poco más animado, más sin embargo tiene la frente teñida de negro.

Los tres suspiran con pesadez mirando como unos profesores se llevan a Komui en una camilla mientras que los bedeles limpian el mugrero que dejó Komurin IV.

* * *

Dentro del vestidor del equipo femenino de voleibol de Black Order se encuentran las integrantes ya con el uniforme puesto, el cual consiste en un short blanco ajustado a medio muslo, la playera es negra sin mangas y con la insignia del instituto en el lado superior izquierdo del pecho, calcetines blancos y zapatos deportivos negro.

- No me esperaba que la suplente de Yumitsuka-senpai serías tú, Airi-chan –la nombra deja de mirar el techo del vestidor y voltea viendo a Lenalee parada a su lado sonriéndole amigable.

- Ni yo, pero no me quedaba de otra –dice sin interés encogiéndose de hombros - _¿Cómo fue que terminé en esta situación? _–piensa con fastidio - _¡Ah ya recuerdo!_

* * *

_Airi se encuentra acosta en su cama boca abajo mientras mira la pantalla de laptop que está frente a ella. Sin despegar la vista de la pantalla mete su mano derecha en la bolsa de patatas fritas que está a un lado sacando una y llevándosela a la boca._

_Escucha la puerta ser tocada por lo que desvía su mirada hacia ella, para no ser interrumpida decide mantenerse callada así Tyki o Kaede, el que sea que esté tocando piense que está dormida y no la sigan molestando._

_- Tarada soy yo, sé que estás despierta así que ni finjas estar dormida sólo para no levantarte a abrirme –escucha la voz de Tyki la cual denota fastidio - ¡Ábreme o reafirmaré mi autoridad como tu tutor abriendo la puerta de todos modos! –Airi enarca una ceja tiene la sensación de que ha escuchado la frase en otro lugar pero no recuerda dónde._

_- Sí, si ya voy._

_Con toda la pereza del mundo y una expresión de molestia Airi se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta. Cuando la abre se topa con Tyki mirándola con fastidio y teniendo una mano tras su espalda._

_- ¿Puedo pasar? –inquiere al ver que la chica le impide el paso._

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Para negociar contigo –la mira de forma calculadora._

_Airi entrecierra sus ojos viéndolo con sospecha tratando de saber qué es lo que planea, es extraño que de buenas a primeras la busque para negociar y que ella sepa no tiene nada que a él le pueda interesar. Sintiéndose curiosa se hace a un lado para que entre._

_Tyki aprovechando que la chica le dio la espalda un momento para cerrar la puerta, se apresura en sentarse en la cama y esconder algo tras su espalda. Desvía su mirada hacia la pantalla de la laptop y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que se topó con una escena desagradable._

_- Oh por Dios –contrae su rostro formando una mueca de asco viendo en la pantalla la imagen de dos hombres besándose._

_Agradece que por lo menos no vio a un hombre haciéndole una mamada a otro o peor aún, penetrándole el trasero. Teniendo la frente teñida de verde debido al asco, regresa su mirada a su prima quién lo ve con burla._

_- ¿Te gustó lo que viste? –se mofa sonriendo divertida._

_- No entiendo cómo te puede gustar ver eso –afila su mirada viéndola como si fuera una rareza._

_- Al grano primis ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_- Yumitsuka-chan una de las integrantes del equipo de voleibol se lesionó en el entrenamiento de esta tarde –empieza a explicar Tyki._

_- Mmm pues que mal._

_Airi acerca una de las sillas, la coloca frente a su primo y se sienta, por la expresión que tiene se ve que no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le está diciendo el moreno._

_- Mañana hay un importante partido de voleibol contra la escuela Nanasuya y quiero que tú seas el reemplazo de Yumitsuka-chan _

_- Interesante. Ahora ilumíname primo ¿Cómo harás para que yo acepte? –sonríe de medio lado._

_- Con esto –Tyki le muestra una de las cosas que escondió tras su espalda._

_Airi ensancha los ojos con sorpresa, lo que su primo sostiene en su mano no es otra cosa sino que el dvd de la edición especial de un OVA yaoi, ese que lleva tiempo buscándolo y lamentablemente no había corrido con la suerte de encontrarlo…hasta ahora._

_- Te lo daré si aceptas jugar mañana. Y esto –ahora le muestra varias fotos las cuales sostiene como si fueran naipes –Si ganamos el juego._

_La chica es rodeada por un aura brillante poniendo expresión bobalicona al ver todas esas fotos de Yuu Kanda en diferentes ángulos, viéndose sexy a su punto de vista._

_- Y para que veas que no soy tan malo te daré esto como bono –del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón saca otra foto y se la muestra haciendo que el aura brillante de su prima se apague y se sorprenda de sobremanera._

_- ¿Cómo conseguiste esa foto de Yuu-yun con Seiichiro-kun?_

_- Fotomontaje –sonríe divertido - ¿Entonces aceptas jugar mañana? –mueve sus cejas de abajo hacia arriba._

_- Acepto –sonríe emocionada lanzándose hacia su primo para quitarle la foto pero éste la aleja de su alcance._

_- No tan rápido primita, recuerda que esto lo tendrás si ganan el juego de mañana –la mira divertido._

_- Mou –hace un puchero inflando sus mofles._

* * *

_- Oh sí esas fotos de Yuu-yun y la de él con Seiichiro serán mías _–a sus compañeras de equipo les resbala una gota de sudor al ver el aura brillante que rodea a Airi y la cara de trastornada que puso - _¡Ya me vi! –su mirada se pierde imaginando el fotomontaje ampliado al tamaño de un póster tapizando una de las paredes de su cuarto._

La puerta del vestidor es tocada un par de veces y luego es abierta revelando la silueta de Tyki el cual viste un pantalón deportivo negro, una playera blanca de mangas cortas y unos zapatos deportivos negro.

- ¡Tyki-sama! –exclaman la mayoría de las chicas viendo sonrojadas al moreno.

- ¿Están listas chicas? –les guiña un ojo sacándole suspiros soñadores - ¡Ya es la hora! ¡Y recuerden que si ganan les daré un beso a cada una! –se echa el cabello hacia atrás.

Ese gesto se les hizo de lo más sensual a las chicas que sintieron su corazón latiendo de prisa mientras ven a Tyki con los ojos en forma de corazón. Airi rueda los ojos con fastidio y a Lenalee le resbala una gota de sudor.

- ¡Ganaremos Tyki-sama! –exclaman las chicas de lo más motivadas.

_- Sí que es bueno motivando_ –una gota de sudor les resbala a Lenalee y Airi.

* * *

Cross se encuentra en la cancha de voleibol sosteniendo un micrófono con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha dirige el cigarrillo a su boca da una calada y suelta el humo. El pelirrojo viste un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de mangas largas cuya terminación es en holán, tiene los tres primeros botones abierto enseñando parte de su torso, zapatos negros y su largo cabello lo tiene recogido en una coleta baja.

Allen lo observa con un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda, a Lavi le resbala una gota de sudor por la frente y Yuki finalmente se sentó quedando en medio de los dos chicos y al igual que Junior una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

- ¡Escuchen basuras! ¡Debido a que el pendejo del director a causa de su propia ineptitud no podrá narrar el juego! –a los varones les resbala una gota de sudor mientras que las chicas están sonrojadas viendo al mayor como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo - ¡Yo, Cross-sama les haré el favor de deleitarlos con mi voz durante el partido!

- ¡KYAA CROSS-SAMA! –chillan a coro todas las chicas del lugar teniendo los ojos en forma de corazón - ¡ES USTED SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL! –Marian sonríe de medio lado complacido por las alabanzas teniendo presente que su sonrisa desmayó a varias chicas.

- ¡POR FAVOR VÉNGASE A NANASUYA CON NOSOTRAS CROSS-SAMA! –gritan las chicas de dicha escuela y una de ellas le lanzó una rosa roja que Marian atrapó.

- ¡Sé que es difícil no tenerme luego de haberme conocido pero aprendan a vivir con eso! –guía la rosa a su nariz deleitándose con su aroma.

Sus palabras seguidas de su acción provocaron que más de la mitad de las femeninas se desmayaran sintiéndose más que cautivadas con el hombre.

Los chicos del Nanasuya que fueron a apoyar a su equipo empiezan a aplaudir cuando las chicas entraron al gimnasio alguien tienen que animarlas puesto que sus compañeras incluido las porristas están embobadas con Marian.

El entrenador de esa escuela mira atónito a las chicas enleladas, sonrojadas y con los ojos en forma de corazón, voltea sobre su hombro hacia atrás y una gota de sudor le resbala al ver que las chicas del equipo están en igual condiciones.

_- Sólo espero que por culpa del encantamiento de ese hombre perdamos el juego _–un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

Las chicas del Black Order empiezan a chillar descontroladas al ver a Tyki entrar a la cancha en compañía del equipo de la escuela, el moreno mueve su mano derecha saludándolas mientras les guiña el ojo y le lanza besos.

- ¡KYA TYKI-SAMA! –gritan emocionadas haciendo que sus compañeras desmayadas recobren la consciencia y empiecen a gritar en el mismo estado.

- ¡OTRO PROFESOR BUENOTE! –chillan las del Nanasuya encantadas con el hombre.

- ¡QUE GUAPO ES! ¡QUE SEXY ES! ¡COMO LO AMAMOS! –las porristas del Black Order le dedican la porra siendo rodeadas por un aura brillante.

- ¡Gracias por animarme gatitas! –les guiña un ojo coqueto.

- ¡Ya podemos morir en paz! –suspiran encantadas desmayándose de la alegría.

* * *

Los de Black Order están celebrando que su equipo ganó, Allen está de pie agitando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza gritando el nombre de Lenalee quién lo saluda con una sonrisa amigable desde la cancha. Yuki y Lavi aplauden sonrientes.

Las del equipo de Black Order están en fila frente a Tyki el cual les da un beso en la mejilla, la chica besada se va con los ojos en forma de corazón para dejar que la de atrás reciba el premio por la victoria. Airi y Lenalee son las únicas que no están formadas.

_- ¡Y perdimos no sólo por culpa de un hombre sino de dos! _–una gota de sudor le resbala al entrenador del Nanasuya - _¡Malditos hombres que le alborotaron las hormonas a mis chicas! _

Las del equipo Nanasuya están decaídas y desanimadas debido a la derrota, sentimiento que les dura poco cuando Cross se puso frente a ellas sonriéndole de medio lado.

- No estén tristes chicas. Yo les daré su premio de consolación –dice galante haciéndolas suspirar enamoradas

- ¡Qué benevolente es Cross-sama!

- Lo sé –se echa el cabello hacia atrás.

* * *

Claude se encuentra sentado en el interior de su limosina, viste un traje gris de corte italiano, una camisa azul oscuro y una corbata celeste con rayas en diagonal de un azul un poco más claro que el de la camisa y zapatos negros.

Al sentir su celular vibra lo saca del bolsillo interno del saco, abre el mensaje de texto que le llegó y al leerlo una sonrisa enigmática se dibuja en sus labios.

_- Cada vez falta menos _–un brillo peligroso se distingue en sus ojos.

* * *

Airi está acostada en su cama boca arriba viendo bobalicona las fotos que le dio Tyki por haber ganado el juego, ahora que las tiene en mano asegura que valió la pena todo el empeño que le puso sólo para conseguirlas, y en estos momentos amanecer adolorida debido a todo el ejercicio que hizo siendo que su cuerpo no está acostumbrado pasa a segundo plano.

- ¡Y lo mejor es que mi metrosexual primis no está porque salió con la escuincla que tiene por hermana a comer pasteles! –un aura brillante la rodea - ¡Y la vieja Kaede está en la cocina! ¡Así que estamos solos mis amores! –para las trompa besando simultáneamente a Yuu y a Seiichiro - ¡Pero no te pongas celoso Yuu-yun ya sabes que eres my number one! –le da varios picos a la foto sonriendo bobalicona hasta un hilillo de baba le escurre por los labios.

* * *

Yuki quien está en el dojo de la familia Kanda entrenando con su senpai y Toshio cierra los ojos cuando Yuu se posicionó de forma rápida frente a ella para golpearla. Al no sentir siquiera un coscorrón seguido de un regaño por parte del peli-azul abre sus ojos notando como éste se abraza a sí mismo y tiembla levemente teniendo la frente teñida de azul.

- ¿Qué le pasa senpai? –Yuki lo mira extrañada.

- Un desagradable escalofrío me acaba de recorrer la columna –dice teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

_- Eso es un mal presentimiento hijo mío _–Toshio lo mira con severidad como si quisiera que Yuu supiera lo que piensa con sólo verlo – _Lo más seguro es que tú tormento esté haciendo algo indecoroso con alguna foto tuya _–ahora lo mira con lástima – _Si lo sé es porque yo pasé por lo mismo y años más tarde tu madre me confesó la cruel verdad _–cascadas de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas más el hombre no quita su mirada seria y severa.

A Yuki y Yuu le resbala una gota de sudor viendo a Toshio como el loco que es, ya que de la nada empezó a llorar además que teniendo esa mirada seria le da un aire trágico y melodramático.

- Sigamos con el entrenamiento enana –un vena se hincha en la frente de la castaña – ¡Y no cierres tus ojos! –regaña fulminándola con la mirada.

- Sí –la chica lo mira con fastidio.

* * *

Kaede se encuentra en la cocina cortando unos vegetales, en la estufa hay dos ollas con vapor saliendo. La anciana se acerca y a una de las ollas le vierte vino tinto y remueve con su cucharón, coge un pequeño plato que está en la mesada de al lado, vierte un poco del guiso y lo prueba sonriendo satisfecha ante el sabor.

Regresa a la mesa donde están los vegetales, termina de cortar las zanahorias y las vierte junto a las patatas previamente cortadas en cubos en la misma olla donde echó el vino, nuevamente revuelve con el cucharón.

Abre una de las lacenas que está en la parte superior y saca una botella de vino tinto, camina hacia el refrigerador y la guarda en el congelador para que esté fría a la hora de servir la comida. Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta se acerca al horno y le baja la temperatura para que la tarta de manzana que se está cocinando no se queme.

Se enjuaga las manos en el lavabo, se las seca en el delantal que lleva y se encamina hacia la puerta para ver quién toca. Apenas le quitó el seguro y la puerta fue abierta de forma brusca, fue tal la fuerza que aplicaron que terminó tirada en el piso.

Mira con horror a los dos hombres vestidos de negro y usando un pasamontañas del mismo color cubriendo sus rostros. La anciana torpemente se pone de pie más no logra dar ni un paso cuando uno de los hombres le coloca un pañuelo impregnado en cloroformo en el rostro desmayándola en el acto.

Dejando a Kaede tirada en el piso se adentran a la sala revisando el lugar con la mirada. Sus sentidos se ponen alerta al escuchar una puerta ser abierta y cerrada seguido del sonido de pasos, rápidamente se esconden detrás del sofá.

- ¡Apúrate y ven a casa me muero de hambre y hasta que no llegues la vieja Kaede no servirá la cena! –escuchan la voz molesta de una chica.

Ven a Airi entrar a la sala hablando por su celular, la chica tiene el ceño levemente fruncido y los mofles inflados haciendo un puchero. Los invasores se miran entre sí y asienten. La peli-morada retrocede un paso al ver a dos corpulentos hombres salir detrás del sofá. Chasque la lengua con fastidio cuando su mirada se topó con la mano en el piso que sobresale dándole a entender que la noquearon en la entrada.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –los mira retadora, admite que está intimidada pero se niega a demostrárselo.

* * *

En una cafetería se encuentran Tyki y Lyn sentados uno frente al otro, la niña degusta de lo más feliz una porción de pastel de chocolate con un vaso de leche como acompañante. Por su parte Tyki enarca una ceja con extrañeza al escuchar lo que su prima acaba de preguntar, mientras en la mesa frente a él descansa una taza de capuchino a medio terminar.

- ¿Con quién hablas Airi? –un tinte de preocupación se hace notar en su voz.

* * *

Airi retrocede un paso cuando los hombres dieron uno hacia ella, cuando avanzaron otro ni tonta ni perezosa dio media vuelta para encerrarse en su cuarto, más sienten como la toman por detrás haciéndole una especie de llave de lucha y obligándole a soltar el celular el cual cayó al piso y por un movimiento del pie del atacante fue a tener debajo de la mueble con gavetas que está a un lado.

- ¡Oye suéltame gorila! –la chica patalea y se mueve con tal de zafarse del agarre.

- ¡Hazlo ya! –el captor mira a su compañero por encima de su hombro, éste asiente y camina hasta posicionarse frente a Airi.

- Sé buena niña y duérmete un rato –saca un pañuelo e intenta ponérselo sobre su nariz pero entre el pataleo Airi terminó golpeándole la entrepierna.

El hombre se arrodilla sosteniendo sus partes nobles quejándose del dolor a pesar de su rostro está cubierto por el pasamontañas es más que seguro que tiene una expresión de dolor y su frente teñida de negro.

Airi aprovechándose de que su captor está distraído viendo como su compañero está ahora en posición fetal sosteniéndose las campanas, le da un gran pisotón haciendo que la suelte para tomar su pie lastimado entre sus manos dando leve brinquitos.

Corre hacia la puerta para salir de ahí y pedir ayuda, nunca pensó que su belleza obsesionara tanto a los simples mortales como para estar dispuestos a llegar tan lejos sólo para poseerla pero para desgracia de ellos aún si logran tomar su cuerpo jamás tendrán su corazón ya que éste sólo le pertenece al…yaoi. Lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas sintiéndose conmovida por sus propias palabras, su mano permanece sobre la perilla y su mirada está perdida en algún punto de la puerta cerrada.

Abre la puerta sin cesar su llanto silencioso y melodramático, está por dar un paso hacia afuera cuando ensancha los ojos horrorizada para luego ir entrecerrándolos poco a poco hasta perder la consciencia por completo.

* * *

Tyki que escuchó todo el alboroto frunció el ceño sintiéndose preocupado. Pagó la cuenta del lugar y se dirigió al departamento de Claude para dejar a Lyn y de pasada comentarle lo sucedido al rubio en caso de que necesite su ayuda.

Cuando llegó al lugar Carl le informó que Claude en esos momentos se encuentra en una importante reunión con unos clientes de su padre, no habiendo más remedio se despide de su hermanita besando su frente y se va a su departamento.

Al llegar encuentra a Kaede desmayada en la entrada, se agacha tomándola en brazos y acostándola en el sofá. Pasea su vista por el lugar notando un florero y una vasija hecha pedazos en el piso seguramente por el forcejeo.

Nota una luz debajo del mueble con gavetas por lo que camina hacia él y se agacha para coger lo que sea que esté debajo de éste, descubriendo que es el celular de su prima. El aparato empezó a sonar y una gota de sudor le resbala por la nuca al leer el nombre del contacto, le tomó unos segundos adivinar que "Tuerto retrasado" es Lavi.

Había decidido ignorarlo pero el puto celular continuó sonando por cinco minutos, en realidad eso no era lo que le molestaba sino que el puto ringtone es el sonido de dos hombres gimiendo y eso verdaderamente le causa asco y repulsión. Bien podría apagarlo pero que pasaría si los secuestradores de primas taradas deciden llamar a ese número y él por mandar a parchado-kun por un tubo no les contesta.

Así que muy a su pesar y con fastidio aprieta el botón verde para contestar la llamada pero nada más puso el auricular en su oreja y su tímpano fue taladrado por la chillona y escandalosa voz de Lavi.

_- Airi maldita ¿por qué tardaste tanto en contestarme?_

- Lo siento parchado-kun pero mi prima en estos momentos está secuestrada –informa con tranquilidad como si estuviera hablando del clima.

_- Ah fue secuestrada _–Tyki observa el reloj de su muñeca y al cabo de cinco segundos aleja el auricular de su oreja - _¡¿Cómo que secuestrada? –_agradece haber calculado bien o sino en estos momentos si estaría sordo gracias a los gritos del pelirrojo.

- Voy a colgar parchado-kun puede que los secuestradores llamen a este número así que no puedo perder el tiempo contigo.

_- ¡Ya mismo voy para allá! _–se escucha el pitido que indica que se cortó la llamada. Tyki mira el celular curioso, se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y se sienta en uno de los sillones esperando que llamen los que se llevaron a su prima.

* * *

Kaede que ya recuperó el conocimiento desde hace ya varios minutos se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre, no sin antes mirar a Tyki con seguridad más éste asintió levemente con su cabeza y fue tras de ella. La anciana abre la puerta topándose con Lavi quién se ve preocupado. El pelirrojo viste un pantalón de mezclilla celeste y una playera negra de mangas largas con el dibujo de una cruz roja en todo el centro del pecho, una cadena plateada con dos chapas cuelga de su cuello, tiene una pulsera de cuero negro en su muñeca derecha y como calzado unos zapatos deportivos negros. En su frente lleva la bandana negra con rojo que Yuki le regalo en su cumpleaños.

Junior enarca su ceja al ver como los ojos de Kaede se aguaron como si fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento, su frente se tiñe de negro y pone mueca de repulsión cuando la anciana se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente y restregándosele toda. Levanta la vista para pedirle ayuda a Tyki pero al notar como éste lo mira con burla lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Fue horrible Lavi-kun! –el nombrado nunca antes había sentido tanto asco al escuchar su nombre pero el que la anciana lo dijera con ese tono meloso sin duda le causó repulsión - ¡Unos hombres con pasamontañas entraron a la fuerza y me desmayaron! –alza su mirada para ver al pelirrojo.

La mueca de asco de Lavi se marcó más al ver el rostro de Kaede lleno de lágrimas y moco escurriéndole de la nariz.

- Tra-tranquilícese –le palmea los hombros en son de consuelo y un escalofrío le recorre la columna al ver que la anciana lo mira en un estado de éxtasis como si la hubiera besado.

Al imaginarse besando esos secos y arrugados labios tuvo que cubrir su boca y voltear su rostro a un lado debido a las enormes ganas de vomitar que le dieron.

- Kaede ve a la cocina y tráenos té en lo que nosotros hablamos en la sala –ordena Tyki sin dejar de sonreír burlón ante la desgracia de Lavi.

- Sí, Tyki-sama –la anciana suelta a Lavi –para alivio de éste- y se dirige a la cocina no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia.

- ¿Necesitas el baño? –inquiere burlón enarcando una ceja.

- No gracias –Lavi lo mira con fastidio.

Tyki se encoge de hombros y camina de regreso a la sala sentándose en el sofá recargando sus brazos en el respaldar y cruzándose de piernas. Lavi permanece parado a un lado del sillón dónde estaba sentada Airi cuando le hizo el test.

El moreno toma la caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor de la mesita frente a él, saca un cigarrillo lo coloca en su boca para luego encenderlo, da una profunda calada y libera el humo, coloca de nuevo la caja y el encendedor en la mesita.

- Siéntate –ordena sin voltear mirarlo.

- No es…

- Siéntate –recalca mirándolo de reojo con una abrumadora seriedad.

Lavi suspira con fastidio y se sienta, en una situación normal no le habría hecho caso pero ahorita no es el momento para andar con niñerías.

- ¿Sabes dónde vive el señor espadachín? –le da otra calada al cigarro.

- ¿Yuu? –enarca una ceja sintiéndose extrañado -Si lo sé pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Ellos llamaron –el pelirrojo sabe de quiénes hablaba – Me darán la ubicación de dónde tienen a Airi con la condición de que el señor espadachín acepte ir en su rescate.

_- ¿Quieren que Yuu vaya? ¡Esto está sospechoso! _–Lavi entrecierra el ojo y lleva su mano derecha a la barbilla – Te llevaré a la casa de Yuu.

- Entonces vamos –se pone de pie apagando el cigarro en el cenicero.

* * *

- Sí, sí ya voy –exclama Saori de lo más sonriente caminando hacia la puerta, la abre y alza ambas cejas extrañada - Ara Lavi-kun ¡Qué de tiempo! –le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Saori-san? –saluda apenado revolviéndose los cabellos.

- Muy bien –dirige su mirada posándola en Tyki - ¿Y usted es…?

- Soy el profesor de educación física de su hijo, Tyki Mikk –toma una de las manos de la mujer entre las suyas - ¡Un placer conocerla mademoiselle! –deposita un beso en el dorso de la mano haciendo sonrojar a Saori.

- No sabía que Yuu-kun tuviera un profesor tan encantador –sonríe apenada posando la mano que Tyki acaba de besar en su mejilla izquierda la cual está sonrojada.

- ¿Podría ser tan amable de avisarle a su hijo qué necesitamos hablar con él? –pide con falsa humildad viendo a la mujer como si estuviera abusando de su gentileza.

- De preferencia no le diga que somos nosotros o no nos querrá atender –dice Lavi teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja.

- Ya mismo le aviso, ustedes esperen en la sala chicos –ambos asienten viendo como Saori camina hacia el patio trasero.

- Te pasas, mira que coquetearle a una mujer casada que encima es la sacrosanta madre de uno de tus alumnos –Lavi lo mira con reproche guiándolo a la sala.

- Un inocente beso en la mano no le hace daño a nadie –se encoge de hombros sonriendo divertido.

- Eso lo dices porque no conoces a Toshio-san celoso –afila su mirada – Aún recuerdo como me tenía manía cuando era niño pensando que le iba a bajar a su esposa sólo porque se la pasaba diciendo lo encantador que era –sintió su cuerpo estremecer al recordar las caras y miradas encabronadas que le dedicaba el patriarca de los Kanda.

* * *

Yuki se encuentra caminando hacia atrás esquivando los golpes de Yuu moviendo su cuerpo de un lado al otro. Toshio observa la pelea estando de pie y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. El pie derecho de Yuki se resbala haciéndole perder el equilibrio, Yuu aprovechando eso le propina un certero golpe en la boca del estómago sacándole el aire.

Las pupilas de Yuki se dilatan y su rostro se contrae del dolor, cae de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el piso quedando en cuatro, tose fuertemente sintiendo más fuerte el dolor debido al esfuerzo.

- Un error como este te puede costar el combate –Kanda frunce el ceño con molestia - ¡Ponte de pie! ¡El entrenamiento aún no termina!

Con dificultad y respirando agitada se va poniendo de pie soltando quejidos y gimoteos con voz de pito a causa de la falta de aire.

- Yuu-chan –los varones voltean hacia la puerta del dojo viendo a Saori de lo más sonriente - ¡Tienes visitas!

- Hmp ¡Qué se larguen! ¡Estoy ocupado entrenando a la enana! –se cruza de brazos adquiriendo una actitud de lo más desinteresada.

- No me…digas enana –replica con algo de dificultad.

- ¡¿Qué te pasó Yuki-chan? –Saori la mira preocupada al notarla tan agitada.

- Creo que tengo una costilla rota.

- ¡Qué mal! ¡Ven conmigo, te vendaré! –Yuki asiente obediente y camina hacia la mujer - ¡Y tú Yuu-chan ve a atender tu visita! –lo mira de forma severa cuando Yuki llegó a su lado.

Yuu bufa fastidiado y voltea a ver a Toshio como si le echara la culpa de todo, que para él sí la tiene por haberse casado con esa mujer problemática. Es su madre y la quiere pero no por eso va a negar que esté más loca que una cabra.

* * *

Lavi y Tyki están sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala de la casa de la familia Kanda, ambos tienen los brazos recargados en el respaldar del mueble con la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, lo que los diferencia es que el moreno tiene un cigarrillo encendido en la boca.

- Yuki-chan espérame en la cocina en lo que yo busco el botiquín –ambos voltean hacia donde escucharon viendo a Saori pasándolos de largo por el pasillo y a Yuki entrar a la sala vistiendo su gi de karate y sosteniéndose el abdomen teniendo una expresión de dolor.

- ¿Te duele el estómago? –Yuki levanta la mirada viendo a Tyki y Lavi sentados en el sofá viéndola interrogante.

- Algo así –responde evasiva - ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

- Podría decir lo mismo ¿Qué haces en la casa del señor espadachín? –Tyki entrecierra los ojos mirándola con sospecha.

- ¿No lo puedes saber con sólo mirarme? –enarca una ceja sonriéndole irónica – Y si no quieres responder da igual, no es mi problema en primer lugar –agita su mano restándole importancia siguiendo su camino a la cocina.

- Alguien está de mal humor –Tyki sonríe divertido.

- Secuestraron a Airi, Yuki-chan –le dice Lavi mirándola con tristeza.

- Ah, ya veo –Yuki lo mira sin interés aparente regresando su vista al frente el paso que iba a dar quedó en el aire - ¡¿Cómo que la secuestraron? –exclama exaltada volteándolos a ver, más luego se encorva sosteniendo su abdomen al sentir una punzada de dolor.

A Lavi y Tyki les resbala una gota de sudor ante la lenta reacción de la chica, además que se vio de lo más bipolar actuando primero como que no le importaba para luego exaltándose de repente.

_- No se nota que son amigos -_piensa Tyki sarcástico _–Son igualitos_

- ¿Qué coño hacen aquí? –los tres voltean viendo a Yuu mirar al par de varones de forma arisca.

- Hola Yu…

- ¡Largo! –dice tajante interrumpiendo a Lavi por lo que a éste le resbalo una gota de sudor - ¡Cuando te venden continuamos enana! –la mira de reojo con frialdad para luego darles la espalda dispuesto a irse de ahí.

- Secuestraron a Airi, señor espadachín –Yuu se detiene en el marco de la puerta.

Todos voltean al escuchar el sonido de un objeto caer al suelo viendo a Saori parada a un lado de su hijo, la mujer tiene las manos en sus mejillas y los mira con horror.

- ¡¿Cómo que secuestraron a Airi-chan? –exclama agitada - ¡Tienes que rescatarla Yuu! –mira a su hijo con súplica.

- ¡¿Por qué yo? ¡Que lo haga su primo! –refuta mirando molesto a su madre.

- ¡Yuu Kanda! –todos dieron un respingo al ver a Saori enfadada.

- Está en problemas –Lavi le codea las costillas a Tyki sonriendo socarrón.

- Las mujeres enojadas pueden asustar hasta al más valiente hombre –el moreno observa con diversión la pelea madre e hijo que está por acontecer.

- ¿Dijeron algo? –Yuki los mira con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Lavi y Tyki voltean su rostro a un lado silbando haciéndose los desentendidos.

* * *

Tyki les contó todo lo que sabe del secuestro de Airi así como la condición que le impusieron los captores, además del plan que tiene en mente.

- Así que eso fue lo que pasó –a Saori se le ve triste.

- Sólo espero que Ai-chan esté bien –dice Yuki preocupada mirando a la mujer que está sentada a su lado en el mismo sofá. Saori asiente compartiendo los deseos de la chica.

- ¿Nos ayudarás señor espadachín? –Tyki mira con seriedad a Yuu que está de brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta.

Kanda abre poco a poco sus ojos mirando con frialdad e indiferencia al moreno, Tyki se mantiene sereno, Lavi pasa saliva con dificultad, Yuki lo mira con ambas cejas en alto y Saori con expectación, conoce a su retoño y está segura que no se quedará de brazos cruzados al saber que su futura esposa necesita su ayuda.

- La respuesta es no –dice sin más.

A Yuki y Lavi les resbaló una gota de sudor mirando incrédulos al peli-azul, Tyki suspiró desde un principio tenía presente que convencer al chico no sería una tarea fácil. Por otro lado Saori primero desencajó la mandíbula viendo anonadada a su hijo, pero luego bajó la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo oculte su mirada.

- ¡Yuu-chan…

- ¿Por qué gritas Saori? –todos voltean viendo a Toshio a un lado de su hijo.

- ¡Querido Airi-chan fue secuestrada y tú hijo no quiere ir a salvarla! –mira a su esposo con un puchero.

- ¿Podrían contarme la situación? –pide el hombre mirando a Tyki y cuando reparó en la presencia de Lavi lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndolo estremecer – Saori ve a traernos té.

* * *

Toshio bebe lo que le queda de té y coloca la taza vacía en la mesa del frente, Saori mira a su esposo ansioso, él es una persona comprensible y justo ahora que sabe la situación convencerá a su retoño que vaya al rescate de su futura esposa.

- Ante nada no vaya a interpretar lo que voy a decir como una falta de respeto, Mikk-san –dice respetuoso - ¿Pero qué seguridad nos da usted de que su prima no planeó todo esto con tal de llamar la atención de mi hijo? –lo mira con seriedad.

- ¡Querido! –reprende Saori - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir tal barbaridad? –lo mira decepcionada.

- Lo digo por experiencia propia –se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos teniendo el ceño fruncido - ¿O ya se te olvidó que justamente hiciste eso cuando estábamos en la universidad y cuando caí en tu trampa terminamos haciendo a Yuu luego de que me deshice de tus supuesto captores que no eran ni más ni menos que tus locos primos? –abre los ojos mirándola con ironía y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

Yuki escupió el té, Lavi se está ahogando con una galleta y Tyki con el humo del cigarro, ¿Yuu? Bueno el casi se va de boca al piso a causa de la impresión pero supo mantener la compostura.

- ¡Toshio no digas esas cosas delante de las visitas! –regaña Saori teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Tenía que decirlo mujer, no quiero que Yuu pase por lo mismo y créeme cuando te digo que todavía no quiero ser abuelo.

- Esto no lo planeó mi prima eso se los puedo asegurar –dice Tyki con seriedad - ¡Si lo hubiese planeado habría pedido dinero además de a su hijo como rescate! ¡La conozco y en ocasiones anteriores le ha sacado dinero a sus padres con sus travesuras! –suspira resignado.

_- ¡Así que ya lo ha hecho antes! _–una gota de sudor le resbala a Lavi además de que por alguna razón la cree capaz de eso y más.

- ¡No iré! –Yuu se mantiene firme en su decisión.

- ¡Ya me cansé! –Saori se pone de pie y un aura asesina la rodea que con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja se ve más terrorífica - ¡No me obligues a que aceptes por la fuerza Yuu-chan! ¡Vas por qué vas!

_- Ya puso su expresión de "¡Vas por qué vas o si no te castro cabrón!" _–los hombres de la familia Kanda suspiraron resignados.

* * *

Luego de que Yuu por fin aceptara participar en el rescate de Airi, Tyki les informó que se retiraría por un momento en lo que va a buscar lo que necesitan para llevar a cabo el plan. En ese tiempo Saori se encargó de vendar a Yuki.

Unos minutos después llegó Tyki cargando con varias bolsas. Le dio una a cada uno y les pidió que se pusieran la ropa que venía dentro, ya que se van a infiltrar pues tienen que usar un atuendo que vaya de acuerdo a la situación.

Yuki, Lavi y Tyki ya se habían cambiado en lo que Saori sigue tratando de convencer a su hijo de que se ponga la ropa que le dio Tyki, pero éste terco en no hacerlo. El vestuario consiste en un pantalón negro, una playera negra sin mangas y con un cierre en el medio también en negro, botas negras hasta los tobillos y un cinturón negro grueso el cual tiene varios compartimientos. Obviamente el atuendo de Yuki es un poco más ajustado que el de los chicos, haciendo resaltar más sus curvas, la chica lleva el cabello atado en una coleta alta. Lavi ya no lleva la bandana, en su lugar lleva un pasamontañas negro en su cabeza al igual que Tyki según ambos para verse más genial sin contar que el moreno luce unas gafas oscura en sus ojos viéndose como un verdadero espía de esos que salen en las películas.

- Senpai –llama Yuki con cansancio - ¿No es mejor cooperar por las buenas que andar de terco? ¡Saori-san terminará obligándolo así que deje de malgastar saliva!

- Hmp –Kanda se cruza de brazo y le voltea el rostro viéndose como un niño berrinchudo.

- Yuu mientras más rápido te pongas esa ropa más rápido iremos a rescatar a Airi y más rápido estarás de regreso –Lavi lo mira con obviedad.

- Che –chasquea la lengua con fastidio tomando la bolsa que le extiende su sacrosanta madre haciendo sonreír triunfantes a todos los presentes a excepción de Toshio quién lo ve como a un condenado que camina hacia la horca.

* * *

Una camioneta negra, con las ventanas bajadas y con los faros apagados se estaciona unos metros alejada de la gran casona que se encuentra cerca del muelle de la ciudad. En el interior del vehículo está Tyki sentado en el asiento del piloto viendo hacia la casona a través de unos binoculares, Yuki sentada en el asiento de copiloto también mira a través de unos binoculares. Lavi y Kanda están sentados en la parte trasera del vehículo, el primero detrás del asiento del piloto y el otro detrás del asiento de copiloto.

Lavi mira el objeto que tiene en manos con un tic nervioso y el ceño fruncido, a su lado Kanda usa unos binoculares para ver hacia el exterior.

- Como era de esperarse la entrada está siendo custodiada por dos guardias –comenta Tyki – De seguro están esperando a que le pidamos permiso para entrar.

- Oie ¿Por qué soy el único que tiene que usar uno de éstos? –replica molesto enseñándole a Tyki el catalejo que sostiene con su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué necesidad hay de darte unos binoculares cuándo sólo tienes un ojo? –Tyki lo mira como si fuera retrasado - ¡Es mejor para ti usar uno de esos, parchado-kun! –sonríe burlón.

- Lo haces a propósito maldito cabrón –gruñe como perro rabioso apretando con fuerza el artefacto.

- ¡Oh cómo crees! ¡Yo sólo buscaba tu comodidad parchado-kun! –explica con falsa inocencia haciendo enojar más a Lavi.

- ¡Deja de decirme parchado-kun! –lo fulmina con la mirada.

_- Acabemos con esto rápido _–Kanda se baja del vehículo y abre la puerta del copiloto tomando a Yuki del brazo y obligándola a bajar sin tener nada de tacto.

- ¡¿Oiga qué hace senpai? ¡Me está lastimando! –se queja la chica mirándolo molesta.

- ¡Cállate y sígueme! –ordena tajante llevándose a rastras consigo sin soltarle el brazo.

Al escuchar la discusión de esos dos Lavi y Tyki dejan su pelea verbal notando como Yuu tomando a Yuki del brazo se esconden en un callejón cercano a la entrada de la casona teniendo mejor vista de los guardias. Kanda le suelta el brazo y observa a los guardias ignorando como la chica se soba el brazo mientras lo fulmina con la mirada por pasarse de brusco con ella.

- Escucha enana, esto es lo que haremos –susurra sólo para que ella lo escuche.

* * *

Tyki y Lavi alzan sus cejas mirando curiosos a través de los binoculares y catalejo respectivamente como Yuki a paso tímido se acerca a los guardias hasta detenerse frente a ellos. La chica tiene sus manos tras su espalda y la cabeza algo gacha, ellos piensan que se deba a que se siente intimidada por los guardias pero aún no captan del todo que es lo que planea hacer. Desvían su atención hacia Kanda viéndolo escondido en el callejón mirando fijamente hacia los guardias.

- ¿Qué planean? –se auto cuestiona Tyki.

_- Yuki-chan _–Lavi aprieta fuertemente el catalejo así como sus labios.

* * *

- ¿Entonces me ayudarán? –Yuki mira tímida y con las mejillas sonrojadas a los dos guardias, los cuales están de lo más entretenidos viéndole el nacimiento de sus senos gracias a que el cierre está un poco más debajo de lo normal – Si lo hacen les recompensaré con lo que ustedes quieran.

- ¿Lo que sea? –repiten ellos bobalicones para luego mirarse entre sí con complicidad para luego regresar a su afán de escanear el cuerpo de la chica.

Aprovechando de que ellos están concentrados recorriéndole el cuerpo sin descaro alguno causándole mucho asco ya que siente como si la estuviera desnudando con la mirada, de uno de los compartimientos traseros del cinturón saca un artefacto similar a un celular con dos extremos de metal y un botón amarillo en uno de los laterales.

Yuki camina hacia el guardia que está a su izquierda y pega su cuerpo al de él escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre. El guardia se sonroja y su expresión de pervertido se marca más viéndose como un viejo rabo verde mientras su compañero lo mira con envidia.

Lavi y Tyki ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos ante la acción de la chica ya que no se la esperaban, al segundo Junior es rodeado por un aura asesina y aprieta con más fuerza el catalejo agrietándolo. Kanda quién sigue escondido en el callejón sonríe de medio lado mostrando triunfo en su mirar.

Cuando el guardia está por abrazar a Yuki para apegarla más a su cuerpo se paraliza y empieza a convulsionar a la vez que su cabello se va erizando cada vez más, sus ojos están ensanchados con las pupilas dilatadas, su compañero lo mira extrañado por su reacción. Yuki se separa de él teniendo una mirada de completa molestia y sin compasión le da una fuerte patada en el estómago mandándolo a estrellar contra la barda de la casona.

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorre el cuerpo del guardia al estamparse contra la barda, hasta el esqueleto se le ve, cae al suelo todo chamuscado teniendo el cabello afro y los ojos en espiral. Su compañero al ver lo que hizo la chica frunce el entrecejo molesto y está por golpearla cuando siente dolor en su mejilla derecha seguido de un pie hundirse en su estómago mandándolo a estamparse contra la barda corriendo con la misma suerte del otro guardia.

- Nada mal enana –Kanda le sonríe burlón no afectándole en nada la mirada fulminante que le dedica Yuki,

- ¡Más le vale que cumpla su promesa de hacerme la tarea de matemáticas por una semana! –afila más su mirada empleando un tono amenazante en su voz.

- Ya te dije que sí, así que deja de joder –masculle fastidiado revisando el traje del guardia que noqueó.

* * *

Lavi y Tyki se acercaron a ellos justo en el momento en que Kanda está abriendo el portón usando la tarjeta de identificación que le quitó a uno de los guardias. Junior coloca sus manos en los hombros de Yuki y la revisa con la mirada para verificar que no está herida ni lastimada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Esos indecorosos te hicieron algo? –la mira con preocupación.

Yuki siente su corazón latir desenfrenado y usa todo el autocontrol que posee para que sus mejillas no se sonrojen esperando que funcione.

- Estoy bien, así que puede soltarme. Bookman-senpai –rectifica manteniendo su aparente indiferencia para con Lavi.

El pelirrojo suspira con pesar porque la actitud de Yuki con él no cambie aún así se siente aliviado de que no le hayan hecho nada por lo que la suelta para no hacerla enojar.

Los cuatros se adentran al jardín de la casona y al estar a unos pocos metros de la puerta se detienen en seco al escuchar gruñidos de animales. Ven como de la sombras salen diez perros de raza Rottweiler gruñendo rabiosos pelando los dientes con baba escurriéndole, sin embargo bastó una sola mirada asesina de Kanda para hacerlos gimotear del miedo y que todo mansitos regresen de donde vinieron.

- Como era de esperarse de senpai, hasta los perros le tienen miedo –comenta Yuki no sabiendo si mirar a Kanda con admiración o con miedo por como en cuestión de segundos hizo huir a esos perros bravos con el rabo entre las patas.

- Ha… -concuerdan Lavi y Tyki con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

Los cuatros se encuentran en el hall de la casona, el lugar se encuentra a oscuras y con los grandes ventanales siendo cubiertos por las cortinas ni un mísero rayo de luna logra filtrarse. El sonido de unos interruptores se escucha en la estancia y los tres pares y medio de ojos se entrecierran con molestia cuando las luces se prendieron calándole los ojos.

Al acostumbrarse la repentina iluminación del hall notan como son rodeados por unos treinta hombres musculosos y su apariencia da a entender que pueden pertenecer a la mafia japonesa. Lavi es el único que se siente intimidado por la mirada asesina de los esbirros.

- ¡Encárguense primero de los dos hombres! –ordena el que parece ser la cabecilla del grupo - ¡Jintarou-sama nos dio permiso de hacer con ellos lo que queramos así que podemos vender a las dos chicas luego de habernos divertido un rato con ellas! –sonríe con malicia.

Kanda es rodeado por un aura oscura y asesina, su cabeza está algo gacha por lo que su flequillo oculta su mirada, aprieta fuertemente sus puños así como muerde su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Unas enormes ganas de hacer correr sangre se apoderaron de él y lo hará ¡Nadie se burla de Yuu Kanda y vive para contarlo!

El enojo de Yuki, Lavi y Tyki por las palabras del bandido se esfumó al sentir el aura maligna que desprende Kanda. Mientras que los del bando enemigo se sienten algo intimidados por la hostilidad y deseos asesinos que emana el peli-azul.

- Hasta aquí llegaron. Cometieron un grave error y senpai les hará pagarlo –todos voltean a ver a Yuki notando como la chica sonríe triunfante teniendo los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- ¡LES HARÉ LLORAR SANGRE Y SUPLICAR POR SUS VIDAS, MALDITOS CABRONES! –exclama Kanda en su máximo estado de encabronamiento.

Los bandidos ensancharon los ojos con horror y sorpresa al escuchar esa voz ronca y sus cuerpos tiemblan del miedo al ver la mirada asesina que le dedica el chico que pensaron que era chica.

Kanda camina hacia ellos con tranquilidad tronándose los dedos y sonriendo sádico relamiéndose los labios ya puede escuchar los huesos de esos malditos partirse en sus manos y la cálida sangre manchar sus nudillos.

- ¿Quién será el primero? –la sonrisa espeluznante que adorna los labios de Yuu les hizo estremecer del pavor - ¿Nadie? ¡Entonces serán todos a la vez! –con un movimiento de mano los incita a que se acerquen

Los hombres se miran entre sí y asienten sintiéndose levemente valientes al saber que lo superan en número así que todos se abalanzan al mismo tiempo pero no llegan a tocar a Kanda ya que éste los repele con facilidad golpeándolos a diestras y siniestras deleitándose con el tronar de los huesos.

Uno de los hombres logra pasar a Kanda y se acerca corriendo hacia los otros tres, yéndose por lo seguro se abalanza sobre Yuki al creerla la más débil del grupo, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando la chica alzó su pierna derecha dándole una certera patada en la entrepierna, ante la fuerza que usó el hombre jura que le destrozó su compadre de batalla.

Lavi y Tyki haciendo una mueca de dolor llevan sus manos a su entrepierna como protegiéndola viendo con lastima al hombre tirado en el piso en posición fetal llorando del dolor sin quitar sus manos de sus partes nobles.

_- Justo cuando recién se me pasó el dolor de la patada que me dio la mocosa en el departamento.  
_

- Ups no lo hice a propósito, fue simple auto reflejo –ríe traviesa sacando su lengua.

* * *

Kanda sostiene de las solapas al cabecilla del grupo el cual tiene tres hileras de chichones en la cabeza, un ojo morado y el otro lo tiene hinchado teniendo las dimensiones de una pelota de ping pong, sangre de su frente, nariz y boca.

Tirados en el suelo y en condiciones iguales o peores están el resto de hombres todos inconsciente y con un pequeño charco de sangre debajo producto de las heridas que le sangran.

Lavi y Tyki tienen expresión de traumados y un tic nervioso se aprecia en su ceja derecha y no es para más ya que presenciaron una verdadera masacre, Yuki parada delante de ellos con la frente teñida de azul estando algo perturbada por la reciente escena de exceso de violencia que acaba de presenciar.

- ¿Dónde la tienen? –pregunta mirándolo cabreado y apretando el agarre - ¡Habla! –ordena haciendo estremecer al magullado hombre.

- Suben las escaleras, siguen todo recto al toparse con la primera bifurcación cruzan a la izquierda y siguen recto hasta ver una gran puerta al fondo. Ahí se encuentra la chica.

- Buen trabajo –dice Kanda hundiéndole el rostro de un puñetazo para luego aventarlo a un lado.

* * *

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le dieron los cuatros llegan a la enorme puerta al fondo del pasillo, de una patada Kanda abre la puerta y los cuatro se adentran.

- ¡Tarada! –llama Tyki - ¿Dónde es…tás?

Una gota de sudor les resbala a los cuatro al ver a Airi acostada en el piso teniendo el cuerpo atado con sogas y la boca amordazada, la chica al ver a Kanda se le iluminan los ojos empezándose a retorcer pareciéndose a una lombriz convulsionándose además que emite sonidos extraños a causa de la mordaza.

- Yo me largo –dice Kanda dando media dispuesto a irse, más siente como lo toman de los hombros, voltea hacia atrás viendo a Lavi y Tyki mirarlos con malicia.

- No irás a ninguna parte, ya llegaste muy lejos como para que te eches para atrás –Lavi le sonríe burlón.

- Así es señor espadachín además mi prima está muy feliz al verte –le sigue Tyki. Airi asiente dándole la razón y retorciéndose aún más.

- ¡Ya me estaba cansando de esperar! ¡Buen trabajo en derrotar a mis hombres! –escuchan una voz grave por lo que se ponen alerta.

De entre las sombras sale un hombre que mide aproximadamente dos metros de altura, musculatura en exceso, calvo, piel morena, su ojo derecho permanece cerrado y encima de éste surca una cicatriz, mientras el otro está abierto y su color es marrón oscuro. Viste un pantalón de mezclilla azul, camiseta verde seco y botas marrones por encima de su pantalón.

- ¡Yuu Kanda yo, Jintarou seré tu oponente! –sonríe con superioridad - ¡Al menos que me derrotes ésta jovencita no será libre!

- Hmp te haré cerrar la boca –Kanda da un paso al frente mirándolo retador.

_- ¡Se ve tan genial! ¡Y vino a salvarme! ¡Sabía que me amaba sólo que es muy tímido! _–Airi llora conmovida mientras un aura brillante la rodea.

- ¡Vaya no esperaba que el sujeto que tengo que derrotar tenga la apariencia de una delicada nenita! –se burla soltando una fuerte carcajada.

- ¡Haré que te arrepientas de tus palabras grandísimo cabrón! –Kanda se truena los dedos sonriendo sádico.

_- ¿"El hombre al que tengo que derrotar"? _–Lavi entrecierra su ojo mirando con sospecha al grandulón - _¿Podría ser…?_

_- ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?_ –Tyki se soba la barbilla.

_- No hay de qué preocuparse, ese sujeto no es rival para senpai además dado su tamaño no debe ser muy rápido _–Yuki mira con seriedad hacia el frente.

- ¡Ven Yuu Kanda! –incita Jintarou haciendo un movimiento de su mano. Kanda sonríe de medio lado confiado y se abalanza sobre él.

* * *

Una gota de sudor le resbala por la nuca a Yuki, Lavi y Tyki, el aura brillante de Airi aumentó de intensidad y su expresión de drogada se marcó más. Kanda está de pie sin un rasguño y sin notarse agitado mientras se sacude sus manos mirando con indiferencia hacia abajo.

A sus pies yace Jintarou inconsciente y en el mismo estado en que quedaron sus hombres luego de que Yuu los masacrara, incluso peor ya que misteriosamente las piernas del hombre están prácticamente enredadas.

_- ¡Sabía que la pelea sería fácil para senpai pero no tanto! _–Yuki mira con incredulidad a Jintarou.

_- Bien dicen que los fanfarrones son los más débiles _–piensa Lavi.

_- Tanto alboroto causado por ésta panda de inútiles _–Tyki suspira con pesar.

- ¡Ahora senpai desata a tu amada! –dice Yuki soñadora moviendo sus cejas de abajo hacia arriba no inmutándose por la mirada fulminante que le dedicó Kanda.

- ¡Sino la desatas le diré a Saori-san que dejaste a su futura yerna a su suerte! –Lavi sonríe burlón.

- ¡Date prisa que ya me quiero ir a la casa! –dice Tyki llevando un cigarro a su boca y prendiéndolo con su encendedor.

Sabiendo de antemano que esos tres no dejarán de joderlo con el asunto, se acerca a Airi y se arrodilla a su altura empezándola a desatar cuando terminó no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la chica se le echó encima tirándolo al suelo quedando ambos acostados –ella encima de él-

- ¡Oye quítate! –Kanda le da leve empujoncitos para quitarla de encima.

- ¡Yuu-yun eres mi héroe! ¡Sabía que me rescatarías! –sin más une sus labios con los de él en un beso.

Kanda ensanchó los ojos y luego de resistirse por unos segundos a la final terminó cediendo siguiéndole el ritmo.

- ¡Amo los finales felices! –Yuki llora conmovida y de uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón saca la cámara digital que Saori le dio antes de irse y le toma una foto a la parejita en pleno beso.

- ¿Por qué les tomaste una foto? –pregunta Lavi con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente.

- Saori-san me la encargó –sonríe divertida viendo la pantallita de la cámara.

- ¡Oh por Dios ya me dio asco! –se queja Tyki con la frente teñida de verde.

- ¡Mi amada Airi ya vine a salvarte! –los tres voltean hacia atrás viendo a Claude parado en la puerta haciendo una pose heroica.

El rubio al ver como Kanda y Airi se están besando ignorando su entorno ensancha los ojos horrorizados expresión que rápidamente es sustituida por una furiosa.

- ¡Y llegó la mente maestra tras este absurdo secuestro! –comenta Lavi sonriendo con cinismo.

- ¿De qué hablas tuerto? –Claude lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Debes saber perfectamente de qué hablo.

- ¿Cómo supiste que Airi fue secuestrada y que la tenían presa en este lugar? –Tyki lo mira con sospecha.

- Sí ricitos de oro ¿cómo lo supiste? –incita Lavi ampliando su sonrisa.

- ¿El es causante de todo esto? –Yuki se muestra sorprendida.

- Así es, Yuki-chan –Lavi le palmea la cabeza con suavidad.

- Si no quieres que este asunto pase a manos de la policía harás lo que yo te diga –Tyki lo mira con frialdad y amenaza.

Claude chasquea la lengua con fastidio regresando su vista a Kanda y Airi besándose, eso sólo aumentó la rabia que siente.

**Continuará**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Espero que les haya gustado**

**Yo me diverti mucho con la escena de Komurin IV, la revelacion tras la engendracion de Yuu y el rescate de Airi jajaja  
**

**Esperare ansiosa sus reviews que por cierto ya casi llego a los 100! Y todo gracias a ustedes enserio que las adoro un monton!  
**

**Se cuidan!  
**

**Las quiero!  
**

**Besos!  
**

**Atte: Kaoru  
**


	19. Espionaje fallido

**Hola chicas! Sí lo sé me tardé un buen en actualizar este fic, los motivos del porqué**

**los encontrarán en las notas finales u.u**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

Claude con expresión de fastidio se encuentra parado de brazos cruzados, frente a él están Lavi mirándolo burlón, Tyki con seriedad y Yuki con incredulidad. Unos metros detrás de ellos están Airi y Kanda sentados en el piso ambos fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Oye te pasaste ricitos de oro! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a mandarme a secuestrar? –Claude sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver la mirada llena de rencor que le dedica Airi.

- ¡Lo hice porque te amo! –todos lo miran irónicos ante el descaro.

- Pues yo no quiero que me amen así –murmura Yuki quedito teniendo los ojos entrecerrados – ¿Qué? –dice al notar como Lavi la mira de reojo.

- Nada –voltea a otro lado sin darse cuenta como Yuki enarcó una ceja con extrañeza.

Tyki le da la última calada a su cigarro antes de tirarlo al piso y apagarlo con su pie. A paso tranquilo y despreocupado se acerca hacia Claude deteniéndose hasta que sus pies chocaron con los de él, el rubio levanta la mirada y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna al tener esa mirada fría e intimidante del moreno sobre él.

- Ésta vez tu obsesión por mi prima rebasó el límite –frunce ligeramente su ceño haciendo que su dorada mirada se vea más peligrosa – ¿Qué hubieras hecho si a los ineptos que contrataste se les pasaba la mano con mi prima y la lastimaban de verdad?

Claude se sobresalta al sentir la mano de Tyki sobre su hombro derecho, lleva muchos años conociendo al moreno pero es la primera vez que lo ve tan serio además que su mirada en verdad lo intimida…y mucho.

- Te hice una pregunta –repite pausadamente viéndose más amenazante - ¿Qué hubieras hecho si la lastimaban? ¿Eh?

- Les dije bien claro que no le hicieran daño –dice Claude con las pupilas temblorosas por el nerviosismo.

- Eso no es garantía de nada grandísimo imbécil –escupe con rabia.

Yuki muestra sorpresa en su mirar al ver a Tyki en ese estado y diciendo todo eso mostrando lo que le preocupa y quiere a su prima aunque no suela demostrarlo. Su mirada se ablanda un poco y sonríe enternecida.

- Debe ser lindo que alguien se preocupe así por ti –murmura con algo de envidia.

Lavi quién logró escucharla la mira de reojo notando tristeza y nostalgia empañar su mirada por lo que aprieta fuertemente sus puños

Yuki ensancha los ojos mostrándose realmente sorprendida, baja su mirada viendo una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, ahora hacia su derecha viendo su cuerpo ser pegado a otro, levanta su mirada viendo el rostro de Lavi quién la mira fijamente incluso siente como la afianza el agarre y la aferra más su cuerpo contra el de él.

No logra interpretar muy bien la mirada del pelirrojo pero de cierta forma le está empezando a molestar pero al mismo tiempo hace que su corazón lata deprisa haciéndole temer que el chico llegue a escucharlo.

- ¿Qué está haciendo senpai? –pregunta en tono bajo sólo para que él escuche.

- Demostrándote que no estás sola, que yo estoy aquí –le responde en el mismo tono ablandando su mirada mostrando ternura en ella.

Yuki frunce su ceño con disgusto, por una parte le gustó escuchar eso pero por otra le molesta al darse cuenta lo fácil que le resulta a Lavi decir eso cuando en el fondo termina siendo una mentira muy cruel de su parte.

- Suéltame –no levantó la voz pero aún así logró transmitir el rencor y el resentimiento que sentía.

Lavi ensancha su ojo no sólo de la sorpresa sino también del temor.

- Pe-Pero Yuki-…

- Suéltame –reafirma mirándolo de reojo.

Y Lavi sintió que esa mirada llena de reproche, rencor y resentimiento fue un filoso puñal que se enterró con fuerza en su corazón, que lo desarmó por completo, le dolió su rechazo pero más le dolió su mirada. La soltó como ella le dijo sintiendo su mano temblar, sintiendo que soltándola se estaba alejando, sintiendo el temor de no ser capaz de estar a su lado nunca más.

Airi suspira con cansancio no necesitó escuchar lo que hablaron esos dos para intuir que a Junior no le será fácil enmendar el error que por inmaduro, idiota e infantil provocó. Encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto ya que no es su problema se aferra al brazo de Kanda restregando su mejilla contra la de él mientras mira la espalda de Lavi como si fuera un pordiosero.

Kanda deja de intentar matar con la mirada a Claude o mejor dicho "animar" mentalmente a Tyki para que lo despescuece ahí mismo para mirar a su acosadora con los ojos entrecerrados en un mudo reclamo por que lo suelte.

Un tic nervioso se instala en su ceja cuando Airi lo voltea a ver mostrando la inocencia que no tiene en su rostro, sonriendo de esa forma que provoca que cualquiera suelte un "kya" ante lo tierna que se ve pero Yuu Kanda no es cualquiera así que obviamente el no "chilló" de esa forma ridícula más sabiendo que esa inocencia es más falsa que la cordura de Komui pero de que se le hizo linda, lo hizo, sólo que no lo demostró y para prevenir de que los demás lo descubran voltea su rostro a un lado bufando con fastidio.

Siente un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y su frente se tiñe de negro empezando a pensar lo peor, para disipar sus sospecha baja la mirada viendo como ahora la chica restriega sus senos en su brazo mientras lo mira con esa falsa inocencia. Eso hizo que Kanda sintiera unas cosquillitas placenteras en el vientre ante lo provocativa que se le hace.

- Sen-pa-i –deletrea con sensualidad.

Kanda ya no lo soportó y cayó de espaldas de sopetón con un intenso derrame nasal y su rostro más rojo que el de un tomate. Yuki y Lavi quienes habían bajado su rostro haciendo que sus cabellos ocultaran su mirada al escuchar el sonido de la caída voltean viendo a Kanda tirado en el piso con su nariz pareciendo una pequeña fuente de sangre la cual emana sin cesar haciéndoles preguntar si morirá desangrado.

Ambos ensanchan los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, sus frentes están teñidas de azul y un tic nervioso es visible en su ojo izquierdo. Es la primera vez que ven a Kanda en ese estado y jamás pensaron verlo así.

- ¿Sen…pai? –llama Yuki levemente preocupada.

- Oie Airi ¿qué le pasó? –pregunta Lavi con extrañeza.

- Sólo se le subió la presión –responde tapando con su mano su sonrisa pícara.

Al oír el sonido de un cuerpo estamparse contra una pared voltean viendo a Claude sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en la pared del fondo. El rubio tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados contrayendo su rostro en una mueca de dolor, por su nariz y labios resbala un hilo de sangre además de que en su mejilla derecha se aprecia una coloración rosada.

Tyki tiene el brazo derecho extendido al frente con su mano hecha puño, de entre sus dedos caen pequeñas gotas de sangre que se precipitan al piso. Su pecho sube y baja en intervalos irregulares haciendo que su respiración sea agitada, sus ojos reflejan la rabia que siente que ni ese puñetazo sirvió para apaciguarla.

- Si no quieres que las familias Mikk y Shirayama se conviertan en los enemigos de los Stanford –Claude se estremeció al ver la sonrisa sádica que se formó en los labios de Tyki – Mañana mismo regresarás al lugar de dónde viniste –sus ojos se entrecerraron dándole un brillo peligroso a su mirada.

Esa mirada asustó en demasía a Claude ya que no era la típica mirada de alguien molesto porque se metieron con un ser querido, parecía más la mirada de un asesino, un ser sediento de sangre, una persona que lleva una bestia dentro que muere por salir y devorar todo lo que esté a su paso.

Pasó saliva con dificultad limpiando torpemente la sangre con su antebrazo tratando de no demostrar el miedo que siente por como lo mira el moreno, empeñándose en parecer indiferente ante la situación.

- No tienes derecho a ordenarme tal cosa –asevera con firmeza.

Tyki bufa reemplazando su sonrisa sádica por una mueca que se asemeja a una sonrisa ladina.

- Sabes perfectamente que si ambas familias se lo proponen pueden hundir a la tuya a la peor miseria que te puedas imaginar.

- ¡Nada de lo que digas hará que te obedezca! ¡Yo amo a Airi y no me rendiré hasta que ella corresponda mis sentimientos!

La "sonrisa" de Tyki se agranda y en su mirada se distingue un brillo como si le dijera al rubio "pobre imbécil" con ésta, Lavi y Airi enarcan una ceja viendo a Claude como el loco que es.

- Eso no es amor –asegura Yuki haciendo que todos volteen a verla – Es sólo obsesión de tu parte.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? –exclama Claude mostrándose ofendido porque esa chica lo tome por un idiota que no sabe lo que siente.

- Lo sé. Porque si la amaras no habrías hecho todo esto, ni tampoco tratarías de imponer tus sentimientos de forma egoísta sin considerar los de ella –lo mira con seriedad.

Tyki quién la mira por encima de su hombro bufa divertido regresando su mirada al frente al momento que saca de nuevo su caja de cigarrillos agarra uno colocándolo en sus labios para luego prenderlo con su encendedor, da una profunda calada para luego soltar el humo. Lavi la mira con seriedad y luego regresa su vista al frente mostrándose pensativo. Airi asiente un par de veces estando de acuerdo con ella y Kanda apenas va recobrando la consciencia sentándose mirando a ambos lados algo desubicado.

- Claude –llama Airi por lo que el aludido voltea a verla emocionado – Después de las palabras de Tyki creo que es innecesario decirte esto –la sonrisa del chico poco a poco se fue borrando de sus labios al ver la mirada fría y hasta cierto punto cruel que le dedica la peli-violeta – No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

El corazón de Claude se hizo trizas en un segundo, la mirada de Airi junto a sus palabras y el tono lleno de rencor con el que las dijo, hizo que un nudo se instalara en su garganta que junto a ese puñal, llamado dolor, provoca que la respiración se le corte.

Tyki saca un cigarro de la caja de cigarrillos que guarda en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y lo enciende con su encendedor, le da una profunda calada y libera el humo haciendo notar con su mirada lo mucho que está disfrutando el sufrimiento por el que le está haciendo pasar su prima a ese oxigenado.

* * *

En el interior de auto de Tyki, se ve a éste sentado del lado del conductor, a su lado en el asiento de copiloto, Yuki observando a través de la ventana como cambia el paisaje a medida que el vehículo avanza. En los asiento de atrás está Lavi también con la mirada perdida al exterior de la venta, a su lado Airi de lo más sonriente aferrándose al brazo de Kanda como si no hubiera un mañana, por último éste mirando con fastidio hacia el exterior.

Desde que salieron de la habitación donde se encontraba secuestrada no le ha soltado el brazo, por lo que desde hace mucho dejó de sentir como se le cortaba la circulación y ahora lo tiene entumecido.

- Oie –llama Kanda entre dientes - ¿Cuándo te dignarás a soltarme el brazo? –la mira de reojo dejando ver todo el fastidio que siente.

- Nunca te dejaré ir, amor mío –dice de forma poética.

- ¡Déjate de bromas, loca idiota! –Kanda empieza a ser rodeado por un aura oscura.

- ¡Oh qué tiernos! ¡Están demostrando cuánto se quieren! –se burla Tyki viendo a través del espejo retrovisor al peliazul que "amablemente" le dedica una mirada asesina, que en vez de asustarlo sólo lo divierte más.

- Sin duda tanta permanente te terminó matando las neuronas, profesor de quinta –Kanda intensifica su mirada deseando poder matarlo con ésta.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo luego de que dejemos a todos en casa de los futuros suegros de mi prima? –mira de reojo a Yuki ignorando olímpicamente a Yuu.

- No gracias –responde por inercia sin dejar de ver por la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- ¡No me ignores cabrón! –grita Kanda aturdiendo a Airi y haciendo que Lavi y Yuki pongan mueca de molestia ante el ruido.

- Oye primita –Tyki mira a la susodicha a través del retrovisor - ¿En verdad no llegaste a sentir nada por el desequilibrado y rarito de Claude? ¿Ni siquiera una mínima atracción física? –cuestiona curioso.

- La verdad no –Airi pone expresión de aburrimiento – No niego que besa bien y es guapo –Kanda se contuvo las ganas de chasquear la lengua con molestia – Pero es demasiado idiota y obsesivo para mi gusto.

- Ha… -suelta Tyki perdiendo todo el interés.

- Así que no te preocupes primis –el moreno enarca una ceja extrañado al ver como Airi cambió su expresión de aburrimiento por una de picardía – Ya tienes el camino libre para conquistar al hermano perdido de ricitos de oro –sonríe burlona – ¡A por él matador! –una vena se hincha en la frente de Tyki y frena de golpe haciendo que todos se vayan hacia delante por inercia.

Lavi y Kanda sonríen burlones mirando al moreno como si fuera un feo sapo verrugoso convulsionándose en medio de una carretera a punto de ser atropellado por un tráiler a toda velocidad.

Tyki los fulmina con la mirada por atreverse a verlo así, más los dos chicos no hicieron otra cosa más que ampliar su sonrisa, demostrándole que se están divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- Muy graciosa primita –dice irónico y Airi le sonríe socarrona – Pero sabes que lo único que no tolero es que pongan en duda mi hombría –entrecierra su mirada marcando más su expresión molesta.

- Y que te digan Tyki-pon –recuerda Airi mirándolo como si hubiera contestado la última pregunta de un concurso donde ganará una fuerte suma de dinero.

- _Sí, eso también me molesta_ –admite con el pensamiento – No me molesta –miente manteniendo un tono de voz apacible e indiferente.

- ¡Tyki-pon! ¡Tyki-pon! ¡Tyki-pon! ¡Tyki-pon! –repite Airi una y otra vez prácticamente gritándolo retumbándole los oídos a todos los que están en el interior del auto.

Una vena hinchada ya se aprecia en las nucas de Tyki, Lavi y Kanda mientras que Yuki se cubre sus oídos teniendo la frente teñida de negro.

- ¡Tyki-pon! ¡Tyki-pon! ¡Tyki-pon! ¡Tyki-po…

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! –le grita Lavi fuera de sí.

Airi sonríe traviesa y lo mira con burla trayéndole un mal presentimiento al pelirrojo.

- ¡Tyki-pon! ¡Tyki-pon! ¡Tyki-pon! ¡Tyki-pon! –ahora la chica lo grita más alto haciéndole pensar a los demás que se propone dejarlos sordos.

- ¡CÁLLATE! –ahora es Kanda quién le grita perdiendo los estribos.

- Sólo porque mi amorcito así lo pide –lo mira amorosa dejando de gritar.

Los otros tres suspiran aliviados estando agradecidos mentalmente con el peliazul por haberla callado.

- _Quiero ir a casa _–Yuki suspira cansada.

* * *

En la sala de la casa de la familia Kanda están Saori y Airi abrazándose y llorando como si no se hubieran visto en años. Toshio mira a su hijo preguntándole telepáticamente si hizo algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse en un futuro.

Yuu está sentado en un sofá con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su padre dedicándole un "jódete" telepático. Palabra que el patriarca de los Kanda interpretó como un "no hice nada" por lo que suspiró aliviado al ver que su hijo no cometió el mismo error que él. Uno muy amargado, maldito, cabrón, sádico, pero aún así lo ama y está orgulloso de él.

El primogénito mira a su padre como si fuera un retrasado, lo insulta con el pensamiento y lo único que hace es suspirar y luego ponerse a llorar de la nada teniendo una mueca de circunstancia.

Yuki que está tomando una taza de té sentada al lado de su senpai le resbala una gota de sudor al ver como de la nada Toshio empezó a llorar como si hubiera ocurrido una tragedia. Viste de nuevo su uniforme de instituto y su maletín con el gi de karate se encuentra en el piso a un lado de sus piernas.

Sentado en el otro sofá está Tyki fumando tranquilamente y a su lado Lavi de lo más concentrado jugando un videojuego en su celular.

- Tiene suerte de que Saori-san y Ai-chan se quieran tanto –menciona Yuki mirando a Kanda de reojo - ¿verdad? –sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Kanda la fulmina con la mirada por andar diciendo pendejadas –según él- por lo que Yuki simplemente se encoge de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa.

- ¿No es muy tarde para que andes en casa ajena, enana? –dice con fastidio empleando el tono necesario para dar a entender su indirecta.

- ¿Me está corriendo? –entrecierra los ojos mostrándose indignada.

- ¿En qué te basas? –sonríe sarcástico.

Yuki se pone de pie cogiendo su maletín y colgándolo en su hombro derecho, palmea el hombro de Kanda con la mano derecha y el peliazul la ve como si fuera una bacteria.

- Ya luego me cobraré esta grosería que me acaba de hacer, senpai –dice en un susurro muy cerca del oído de Kanda para que sólo él la escuche.

Yuu hace mueca de repulsión, siempre ha odiado, sigue odiando y odiará tanta cercanía física con las personas, simplemente provoca que su estómago se revuelva. Tyki alza ambas cejas al ver a Yuki con la boca muy cerca del oído del peliazul, desvía su mirada hacia un lado y sonríe divertido al ver como Lavi aprieta con fuerza su celular y ve serio hacia el frente.

- Aléjate enana me das asco –dice con desprecio haciendo que Yuki lo fulmine con la mirada – Y buena suerte con lo que te propones –sonríe burlón haciendo que la chica afile más sus ojos.

Yuki hace puño la misma mano con la que le palmeó el hombro y golpea la cabeza de Kanda haciendo que por accidente se muerda la lengua, por lo que un aura asesina lo rodea y despliega su instinto asesino que clama por hacer correr sangre de enana.

Al ver la mirada de psicópata y asesino serial que puso Yuu su frente se sombreó de negro por lo que siendo inteligente pegó la carrera.

- Hasta luego Toshio-san, Saori-san –grita haciendo que las ropas de Saori y Airi se ondee por la velocidad de la carrera.

Pero ninguno de los tres le prestó atención, las dos mujeres por seguir en su melodrama y Toshio por seguir llorando aliviado de que su primogénito no haya sido tan idiota y débil a la carne como él.

- ¡Ahora si te mato enana! –la ropa de las dos mujeres volvió a ondearse por la velocidad con la que pasó Kanda por su lado.

Lavi se pone de pie guardando su celular en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, está por empezar a caminar hacia la salida cuando:

- A los idiotas siempre terminan perdonándolos –dice Tyki para luego darle una calada al cigarro.

- ¿Ah? –Lavi lo mira sin entender.

- Nada…hablaba yo solo –una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios del moreno.

Lavi después de verlo como el loco que parece camina hacia la salida y ni se molestó en despedirse de los demás, total igual no le iban a responder por seguir metidos en sus respectivos melodramas.

- Tsk, logró escapar –Kanda chasquea la lengua con molestia entrando en el momento en que Lavi va saliendo.

Yuu lo fulmina con la mirada como si el pelirrojo fuera el culpable de todas sus desgracias, a Junior le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y le mantiene la mirada transmitiendo aburrimiento.

Luego de salir de la casa de los Kanda y al no divisar a Yuki empezó a correr, al doblar en la esquina la ve mucho más adelante caminando tranquilamente. Aumentó su carrera para alcanzarla lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Yuki al notar que Kanda ya no corría detrás de ella dispuesto a enseñarle a como hablar con dios para rogarle de que el no la mande a sus dominios por haber osado a golpearlo en la cabeza, ¡pero es que el maldito se lo merecía! Ella no le hizo nada malo y él simplemente la insultó ya suficiente tiene con dejarse llamar enana por él, pero ese no es punto aquí, sino que ahora está caminando respirando agitada por la carrera sin mencionar que por el reciente ejercicio el dolor en sus costillas regresó, sí, ese que su senpai le provocó al golpearla sin nada de contemplación en esa zona sacándole el aire mientras "entrenaban", y entre comillas ya que parecía que el peliazul más bien quería descargar toda su ira y frustración golpeándola sin nada de compasión.

No es que su senpai sea compasivo pero últimamente está de lo más insoportable y amargado, más de lo que ya es, cosa que significa una gran desgracia no sólo para ella sino para los pobres desafortunados que son miembros del club de karate. Todos se las ven negras durante los entrenamientos, incluso el sensei ha tenido que intervenir varias veces para que Kanda no termine matando a uno de los miembros con sus golpes, aunque algunos han terminado ahí con brazos o piernas rotas ya que corrieron con la mala suerte de que el sensei no estuviera o haya intervenido muy tarde.

Sale de su monólogo interno al sentir a alguien detrás muy cerca de ella, da media vuelta lanzando un golpe pero lo detuvo al ver que se trata de Lavi. Junior traga grueso al tener el puño de la chica muy cerca de su rostro, está seguro de que si no lo hubiera detenido a tiempo en estos momentos estuviera desmayado en el piso viendo estrellitas.

- Ah, sólo es Bookman-senpai –dice sin mucha emoción.

- No lo digas de esa forma –Lavi pone mueca de circunstancia – Lastimas mis sentimientos.

Yuki entrecierra los ojos mirándolo de forma agria como si le dijera "no me hables de herir sentimientos, maldito descarado" haciéndole bajar la cabeza y que la vea con culpa. La chica chasquea la lengua con molestia y da media vuelta empezando a caminar otra vez, sin embargo no logró dar ni tres pasos cuando siente una mano tomar su muñeca por los tanto detener su andar. Voltea sobre su hombro viendo a Lavi mirarla con súplica.

Regresa su vista al frente bajando un poco su cabeza haciendo que el flequillo tape sus ojos y frunce sus labios. Levanta su vista ensanchando los ojos y un fuerte sonrojo cubre sus mejillas al sentir a Lavi tomar su mano entre la de él y entrelazar sus dedos, su espalda pegarse al duro y plano torso y la frente de él pegarse a su nuca sintiendo como los pelos de esa zona se erizan por el choque del aliento del pelirrojo. El corazón de Yuki golpetea fuertemente contra su pecho sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel, inundando sus fosas nasales con el aroma varonil de Junior.

Lavi se encuentra en una situación muy similar, conteniéndose las ganas que tiene de voltear a Yuki y estampar sus labios contra los de ella, besándola hasta quedarse sin aliento y deleitarse con el posible sonrojo que cubrirá sus mejillas viéndose de lo más tierna para él. Inhala profundamente disfrutando el aroma a fresas que desprende el cabello de la chica, sintiendo su pecho cálido por el contacto de su menuda espalda.

- Esta vez no te pediré disculpas –dice con su voz más ronca de lo normal haciendo que el sonrojo de Yuki se intensifique sin saberlo – Porque sé que no las quieres escuchar.

Yuki no habla porque sabe que si lo hace su voz se entrecortará. Todas las sensaciones que Lavi le está haciendo experimentar con sólo ese leve contacto con sus cuerpos están debilitando poco a poco su determinación y cordura.

Empezó a imaginar si con tan sólo eso ella ya se siente desfallecer, cómo se sentirá estando debajo de él con sus cuerpos desnudos transmitiéndose su amor –en el caso de ella-. Ensancha los ojos sonrojándose más si es que es posible, teniendo la certeza de que su rostro en estos momentos le hace competencia al cabello de Lavi.

Este no es el momento de estar pensando en eso además de que no le hace ningún bien, agita levemente su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Lavi enarca su ceja extrañado por la reciente acción de la chica pero al percatarse de lo rojas que están sus orejas sonríe divertido ya que lo hizo sin intención –y lo dice enserio- pero esa reacción de la chica sencillamente le encantó, quiere verle el rostro pero mejor lo deja así no quiere tentar su suerte y terminar –en el mejor de los casos- desmayado y herido en medio de la calle.

- Sé que llegamos a esta situación por mi culpa, porque soy un grandísimo idiota –el sonrojo de Yuki desaparece y su mirada no sólo muestra sorpresa sino también incredulidad.

- Hasta que te das cuenta –dice irónica haciendo que el pelirrojo sonría nervioso y que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca.

Lavi suelta la mano de Yuki manteniendo el contacto sólo por su frente apoyada en la nuca de la chica.

- Esta vez te demostraré lo arrepentido que estoy, me ganaré tu perdón haciendo que nuestra relación de antes regrese –sonríe levemente –no…será mejor.

Se separa de Yuki y la voltea tomándole el rostro entre sus manos alzándolo un poco y pegando sus frentes. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sintiendo sus corazones latir desenfrenado.

- Me encargaré de recuperarte porque el perderte es a lo que más le temo –sonríe divertido haciendo que Yuki enarque una ceja – ¡Así que prepárate Yuki-chan! –le guiña el ojo.

Yuki se zafa del agarre de Junior y baja un poco su cabeza haciendo que el flequillo oculte su mirada.

- Mentiroso –dice con un tono apenas audible pero que por la cercanía Lavi lo escuchó perfectamente – Muy bonito todo lo que dijiste pero eso sólo durará hasta que encuentres a otra chica que te caliente, saldrás con ella, me ganaré su odio y luego hará lo que sea para que te enojes conmigo, lo logrará haciendo que tú te enojes y termines lastimándome –hace una pausa para que su voz no se corte a causa del nudo que se formón en su garganta –como siempre pasa.

Lavi ensancha su ojo horrorizado sintiéndose el peor de los patanes, si bien ya era consciente de todo el daño que le ha hecho –sin ser intencional- no se había dado cuenta de cuán grande ha sido. Entrecierra su mirada sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

- Con más razón me empeñaré en emendar mis errores y todas las estupideces que te han hecho sufrir –temeroso acerca su mano derecha a la mejilla de Yuki, duda unos segundos pero finalmente la posa sobre esta acariciándola tenuemente –Si yo soy el culpable de que tengas esa mirada llena de tristeza, seré yo quien la borre –la mira con ternura sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla.

- Me gustaría que dejaras de decir cosas que no sabes si cumplirás –Yuki suspira con cansancio obligándolo a que quite la mano de su mejilla –Eso estás diciendo ahora pero ya te veré más adelante llegando con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que te hace ver como un pendejo –entrecierra los ojos y Lavi la mira ofendido –diciéndome de forma que pareces un retrasado que ya tienes novia –aprieta fuertemente sus puños.

Lavi la ve fijamente reparando en su ceño fruncido, él como muerde su labio inferior y sus puños fuertemente apretados.

- _¡¿Está celosa?_ –se sorprende pero luego sonríe divertido.

- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso? –lo mira molesta pensando que se burla de ella.

- Nada, pero hablo muy enserio –una expresión de seriedad reemplazó su sonrisa –Esta vez no pasará nada de lo que dices.

Yuki suspira cansada. Una parte de ella trata de creerle pero por otro lado ya se cansó de ser la que siempre termina cediendo, la que con un solo "lo siento" de Lavi hace borrón y cuenta nueva.

- Sí, sí –dice sin mucho ánimo dándole por su lado. Da media vuelta empezando a caminar de nuevo. La mirada de Lavi refleja tristeza y luego de suspirar desanimado la sigue.

* * *

- Bueno tienes que ponerte en su lugar, no sólo la has decepcionado sino lastimado bastante –Allen mira de reojo a su derecha.

Lavi quien camina a su lado baja su cabeza sintiendo como se hunde en la desgracia.

- Pero le dije la verdad, nada más me falto declararme –lo mira desesperado.

- Te creo y estoy seguro de que ella también lo hace –Allen suelta un suspiro –Pero debe tener miedo de llevarse otra decepción –inquiere enarcando una ceja.

Una roca grande y pesada cae sobre la cabeza de Junior hundiéndolo más en su miseria.

- ¿Y por qué no te le declaraste? –el albino alza ambas cejas mirándolo curioso.

- Para no empeorar la situación, ella habría pensado que me estaba burlando.

- Buen punto –Allen se acaricia la barbilla para luego sonreír nervioso al ver a Lavi rodeado por un aura gris y desolada.

Ambos van llegando al instituto viendo a Yuki parada en la entrada conversando con una chica.

- ¡Yuki-chan! –exclama el albino una vez que la chica que acompañaba a su amiga se fue. La mencionada voltea y lo saluda con la mano sonriéndole levemente.

Al reparar en que Lavi acompaña a Walker borra su sonrisa y desvía su mirada, parece meditar por unos segundos y finalmente da media vuelta para entrar al edificio, pero se detiene al escuchar un grito.

- ¡YU-KI-CHAN! –voltea viendo a Souji correr hacia ella siendo rodeado por un aura brillante y expresión de tener retraso.

A Allen y Yuki les resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca viéndolo incrédulo y Lavi frunce el ceño con molestia fulminando al chico con la mirada. Souji con el pie derecho se impulsa y da un gran salto dispuesto a echársele encima a Yuki para abrazarla.

Tanto ella como Allen se hacen a un lado dejando que Souji les pase de largo y Lavi por estar concentrado en intentar matarlo con la mirada no se da cuenta hasta que está tirado en el piso con el pelinegro encima de él.

Lavi tiene el ojo fuertemente cerrado y una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Souji esta inconsciente con los ojos en forma de espiral.

- Yuki-chan –Souji se levanta un poco hablando como retrasado y teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

Lavi abre su ojo y se espanta al ver el rostro del pelinegro muy cerca del suyo además esa trompa parada le da mala espina, hace su cara a un lado y su frente se sombrea de negro. Allen y Yuki ensanchan los ojos y su frente se tiñe de negro al ver a Souji besándole una mejilla a Lavi.

- ¡Quítate maldito maricón! –exclama enojado quitando a Souji de un empujón.

El pelinegro abre sus ojos mirando a todos lados, viendo a Allen y Yuki mirarlo con la frente teñida de negro, luego mira hacia delante viendo a Lavi sentado en el piso fulminándolo con la mirada. El pelirrojo se pone de pie de un salto y se coloca frente a Souji tronándose los dedos.

- Vas a pagar por haberme besado cabrón –dice tétrico.

A Souji se le colorea el rostro de verde, apunta al pelirrojo mirándolo como si le pidiera que dijera que todo es una broma. Voltea hacia Yuki viéndola con súplica y la chica simplemente lo mira con lastima y luego voltea su rostro. Ve a Allen quien lo mira con su expresión de póker sonriendo burlón.

- Yo quería besar a Yuki-chan no a este tarado –lloriquea Souji sintiéndose el peor de los desgraciados.

- Por primera vez disfrutaré partirle los huesos a alguien –un aura maligna rodea a Lavi.

- Yuki-chan –Souji mira a la chica suplicante.

- ¿Te consuela el saber que lo besaste en la mejilla y no en los labios?

- ¡ESO NO ES CONSUELO! –exclaman ambos involucrados uno encabronado y el otro asqueado.

- Lo imaginé –sonríe nerviosa rascándose la nuca.

- Fue una verdadera lástima que no haya podido tomar una foto o ya estaría en facebook –Allen ríe burlón disfrutando la escena y no inmutándose para nada que ambos chicos lo fulminen con la mirada.

- Allen, maldito –dicen al unísono gruñendo furiosos.

- Pero aún no entiendo por qué lo va a golpear –comenta Yuki aburrida.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? –Lavi la mira irónico y una gota de sudor le resbala cuando la chica niega con la cabeza – Porque ese pervertido ultrajó mi mejillita con sus asquerosos labios –pone cara de tragedia y para darle más drama a la escena una burbuja de lágrima aparece en la comisura de su ojos.

Souji lo mira ofendido por llamarlo pervertido, Allen hace todo lo posible por contener la carcajada al recordar de nuevo esa escena y a Yuki le resbala una gota de sudor y entrecierra sus ojos.

- Si hablamos de pervertidos, ambos lo son –a Lavi y Souji se les clava una flecha en el pecho –y el que lo haya besado es parte su culpa, Bookman-senpai.

- ¡¿Por qué mi culpa?

- Porque por andar de distraído no esquivó a Souji-kun cuando Allen-chan y yo lo hicimos –dice con obviedad.

- Espera ¡¿Por qué soy al único que llamas "senpai" y encima por mi apellido? –reclama molesto.

- Porque es mayor que yo y mi superior.

- Este tarado también lo es –apunta a Souji despectivo y éste lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Vamos Allen-chan o llegaremos tarde –Yuki toma al albino del brazo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar ignorando olímpicamente a Lavi.

- ¡No me ignores! –oye que exclama ofendido.

- ¿Está bien que lo trates así? –Allen la mira de reojo sonriendo divertido.

- Es divertido hacerlo enojar –lo mira de reojo – Además quiero hacerle sufrir un poco para ver si así aprende la lección de una vez por todas.

- El está siendo sincero, Yuki-chan –Allen borra su sonrisa y la mira con seriedad –Y te recomiendo que lo observes muy bien porque estás pasando por alto varias cosas de él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –dice Yuki no entendiendo del todo.

- ¿Quién sabe? –le sonríe amigable adelantándose.

Yuki mira por unos segundos la espalda de Allen alejarse y luego voltea por encima de su hombro viendo a Lavi y Souji fulminarse con la mirada. El pelirrojo deja de fulminar al pelinegro con la mirada y alza la vista al sentirse observado. Yuki ensancha levemente sus ojos cuando la mirada de Lavi se encontró con la de ella.

Lavi parpadea un par de veces y luego le sonríe, a Yuki se le sonrojan las mejillas y voltea su rostro para evitar que Junior vea su reacción, lástima que si lo hizo y por eso soltó una risita divertida por su actitud infantil.

- _Nuestras miradas se encontraron_ –Yuki lleva ambas manos a sus mejillas sintiéndose avergonzada.

* * *

Lavi va de lo más tranquilo caminando por los pasillos de la planta baja para ir a comprar unos panes rellenos para el almuerzo. Por inercia voltea de reojo viendo hacia afuera a través de uno de los ventanales, regresa su vista al frente y mete las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

Luego de avanzar unos cuantos pasos se detiene en seco y retrocede asomándose de nuevo por el mismo ventanal apoyando sus manos en el borde de éste para observar mejor. Al detallar la escena que le llamó la atención, ensancha su ojo como si no creyera lo que ve. Da media vuelta saliendo corriendo haciendo que todos se hagan a un lado para que no choque contra ellos.

* * *

En la azotea, sentados en el piso formando un círculo están Allen, Lenalee y Airi. El albino está comiendo su almuerzo a una velocidad mayor con la que normalmente lo hace, la peliverde ve incrédula a su novio preguntándose cómo es que no se ahoga al tragar a esa velocidad y sin pasar líquido.

Airi tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja y baja su mirada a su almuerzo como si se despidiera de él.

- _Ya se me está pegando la idiotez de Lavi –_llora internamente –_Sólo así hubiera sugerido la pendejada de que si Allen se come esa montaña de comida en dos minutos yo le daría el mío _–llora con más ganas -_ ¡Me quedaré sin comer!_

La puerta de la azotea se abre de golpe haciendo que los tres volteen por el estruendo. Alzan sus cejas curiosos al ver a Lavi parado en la entrada con las rodillas semiflexionadas y sus manos apoyadas en éstas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Luego de normalizar un poco su respiración se acerca a grandes zancadas y toma a Airi de su muñeca haciendo que la chica enarque una ceja sintiéndose aún más extrañada.

- ¡Tienes que ver esto! ¡Te interesa tanto como a mí! –sin más camina de nuevo hacia la puerta llevándose consigo a Airi.

Allen y Lenalee se miran entre sí y se encogen de hombros siguiendo a los otros dos.

* * *

Los cuatro van caminando por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja. Airi voltea hacia atrás sobre su hombro viendo a Allen caminar detrás. Regresa su mirada hacia el frente clavándola en la espalda de Lavi y un aura brillante la rodea.

- _¡Ya te considero menos idiota, Lavi! _–piensa maravillada - _¡Gracias a ti no me quedaré sin almuerzo!_

Junior se acerca al ventanal y coloca a Airi a su lado, al voltearla a ver le resbala una gota de sudor porque la chica tiene la mirada perdida hacia el frente y un aura brillante la rodea, dándole la imagen de estar sufriendo derrame cerebral.

- ¡Oye tarada reacciona! –dice con fastidio dándole un zape en la frente.

Airi sale del trance y voltea hacia Lavi fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se soba la frente.

- ¡No me pegues ni me digas tarada, tarado! –ahora es Airi quién le da un zape a Lavi.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa loca? Yo sólo lo hice porque tenías cara de retrasada –Lavi coloca su rostro muy cerca del de ella fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡No creo que haya parecido más retrasada que tú, idiota subnormal! –ella también acercó su rostro intensificando su mirada asesina.

A Allen y Lenalee les resbala una gota de sudor al verlos a ambos con las frentes pegadas mostrando sus dientes y gruñendo como perros rabiosos.

- Parece que se llevan muy bien –comenta Lenalee sonriendo nerviosa y Allen asiente estando de acuerdo.

- Viéndolo de otro ángulo cualquiera diría que están por besarse –dice Allen curioso.

Otra gota de sudor les resbaló a los dos cuando Lavi y Airi voltearon a verlos como psicópatas. Separaron sus frentes y se acercaron a Allen, el pelirrojo lo tomó de las solapas sin dejarlo de ver de esa manera que intimidaría a cualquiera y la chica se paró a su lado mirándolo de la misma manera.

- Allen nunca vuelvas a insinuar algo así de nuevo –el tono de voz que empleó Lavi le hizo parecer un yakuza - ¿Entendiste?

La nuca de Allen y Lenalee ya parece una regadera ante tantas gotas que les resbalan.

- Te preguntó si entendiste ¿eh? –dice Airi adoptando también el papel de yakuza.

- S-si –Allen está sacado de onda y el convivir con el loco mayor –léase Marian Cross- ha aprendido que en casos como estos es mejor darles por su lado.

- Ahora a lo que te traje Airi –Lavi voltea a ver a la chica con completa seriedad.

- ¡Sí, señor! –hace un saludo militar.

- _No, pues si que se llevan bien _–Allen y Lenalee tienen un tic nervioso en su ceja – _Ya hasta se ponen de acuerdo para sus payasadas _–un profundo suspiro escapa de sus labios.

Lavi acerca a Airi nuevamente al ventanal y le gira la cabeza para que vea hacia cierta dirección, cuando los ojos de la chica repararon en la escena poco común unos metros alejados de ellos, desencajó la mandíbula y sus ojos se ensancharon mostrando horror. Junior le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera un perro, dándole a entender que entiende perfectamente cómo se siente.

Guiados por la curiosidad al ver la reacción de Airi, Allen y Lenalee se acercan al ventanal y parpadean un par de veces para luego frotarse los ojos, al comprobar que no es una ilusión su rostro adquiere expresión de incredulidad.

* * *

Sentados estilo a la sombra de un árbol se encuentra Kanda comiendo su preciado bento que consiste en soba –platillo común en él- y frente a él Yuki bebiendo de su jugo por medio de una fajita, aunque a ella no le pueden ver el rostro al darles la espalda.

- Vamos senpai, ya dígame que siente por Ai-chan –Yuki lo mira suplicante – No crea que no noté las ganas que le puso para rescatarla –mueve sus cejas de arriba hacia debajo de forma insinuante.

- No siento nada por la loca y no le puse ganas, bien sabes que fui obligado –Kanda entrecierra la mirada viéndola con fastidio.

- ¡Ay ajá! Si usted no hubiera querido primero muerto antes que ir, simplemente se hizo el difícil –Yuki lleva una mano a su boca tapando la sonrisa burlona que muere por aparecer en sus labios.

- Estás imaginando cosas –dice entre dientes llevando otro poco de fideos a su boca.

- Dígame senpai ¿Qué se siente tener los senos de una chica bien pegados a su cuerpo? –Yuki sonríe traviesa como agradece la suerte que tiene al haber encontrado algo con que joder a su senpai que ya le debía varias.

Yuu agradeció ya haber pasado bocado o de seguro ahora mismo estaría ahogándose con los fideos viéndose de lo más patético. Sin que lo pudiera evitar sus mejillas se sonrojaron y volteó su rostro a un lado para que la enana lo note.

Ya pasado el sonrojo voltea hacia Yuki fulminándola con la mirada y extiende su puño dispuesto a darle un muy merecido zape en la cabeza por andar diciendo pendejada y media, convivir tantos años con el conejo retrasado le afecto bastante.

- Si me pega senpai, me encargaré que todos en la escuela sepan cuánto usted y Ai-chan se aman –sonríe triunfante al haber logrado detener el puño de su senpai a pocas milésimas de su cabeza, en estos momentos se siente poderosa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, tarada? –Kanda afila su mirada deseando poder matar a esa pulga con ésta.

- A que les enseñaré a todos la foto que les tomé a usted y su amada besándose justo después de que la rescató –lo mira soñadora teniendo la mirada vidriosa y una sonrisa emocionada que a Kanda simplemente le dio ganas de vomitar.

- No te atreverás –emplea amenaza en su tono de voz viendo como su kouhai se pone de pie y se sacude su falda.

- Pruébeme –sonríe divertida palmeándole la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

Kanda gruñe como perro rabioso e intensifica su mirada esperando que ésta vez si la mate de una vez por todas.

* * *

Dos pares de ojos se ensanchan con sorpresa y otro par y medio con horror al ver como Kanda desvió el rostro a un lado teniendo las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, no saben muy bien pero sospechan que esa reacción se debió a algo que le dijo Yuki. Ven como Yuu voltea a ver de nuevo a la chica para fulminarla con la mirada y estira su mano hecha puño dispuesto a darle un coscorrón, pero la detiene a milésimas de la cabeza de su kouhai.

Yuki se pone de pie y se sacude la falda para luego darle unas palmaditas a Kanda en la cabeza e irse corriendo de ahí no viendo como su senpai tiene las mejillas rojas del coraje y la fulmina intensamente con la mirada, como si la quisiera matar ahí mismo.

- Kami-sama ¿por qué hiciste a Yuu-yun tan sabroso qué hasta Yu-chan ya cayó ante sus encantos? –se lamenta Airi teniendo su puño a la altura de su pecho mientras cascadas de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

Lavi la fulmina con la mirada y le da un zape en la cabeza, no estando para nada de acuerdo con lo que dijo la chica.

- ¡¿Por qué me golpeas, bruto? –Airi se soba la cabeza fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Para que dejes de decir tantas idioteces –Lavi intensifica su mirada – A Yuki-chan no le gusta Yuu-pon –dice firme cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –la pelimorada decidió sacarle algo de provecho al asunto y usarlo para joder a Lavi.

- ¡Porque sí! ¡Si a ella le gustara Yuu-pon ya me habría dado cuenta!

- ¡Ja! –bufa Airi sonriendo irónica – Tú nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que tienes frente a tus narices y no creo que hayas empezado por hacerlo ahora. Para mí que el que perdieras ese ojo te afecto bastante la vista.

Una vena se hincha en la nuca de Junior, Airi es la quinta persona en sacarlo tan rápido de sus casillas, el primero es Tyki, luego Souji, Yuki y por último el panda. Ahora mismo se lamenta el que sea una chica ya que no puede pegarle con ganas.

Por su parte Airi sonríe divertida, cómo adora joder a las personas es su hobbie favorito y su presa favorita siempre había sido su querido primo pero ahora le agarró el gustito por joderle la existencia a Lavi.

* * *

Kanda se encuentra en el salón de clases sentando en su pupitre, tiene la mirada fija hacia el frente observando cómo Johnny explica varias fórmulas químicas. En otras circunstancias estaría concentrado y prestando absoluta atención pero ahora por más que quiera no puede. Lleva rato tratando de ignorar su entorno pero es imposible y eso lo deja ver el muy marcado tic nervioso que tiene en su ceja derecha.

Lavi tiene su ojo entrecerrado ignorando completamente lo que Johnny está explicando en estos momentos está más interesado en taladrar con la mirada a la persona que se sienta junto a él, sí, a Yuu Kanda –alias Yuu-pon- quiere crisparle los nervios con su intensa y calculadora mirada para que sea más fácil que suelte la sopa al estar en su modo híper-encabronado.

Kanda ya tiene una muy visible vena hinchada palpitando en su cien, su rostro poco a poco se está tornando rojo de la ira –no creerán que de la vergüenza- y aprieta fuertemente sus puños que están sobre su cuaderno abierto. Si el maldito conejo bastardo se está proponiendo sacarlo de sus casillas, el cabrón lo está consiguiendo.

- _¡Vamos Yuu-pon explota! ¡Muéstrame tu ira! _–Lavi entrecierra más su mirada y frunce su ceño como si con eso le aumentara la intensidad.

Todos voltean al escuchar el sonido de un pupitre al ser arrastrado y se sobresaltan con la frente teñida de negro al ver a Kanda ponerse de pie de golpe siendo rodeado por un aura negra y tétrica. Ajeno al ambiente tenso que se formó en el aula de clases, Lavi sonríe travieso al haber logrado su cometido, ama cuando todo sale según como lo planea.

- ¡Ya dime que cojones quieres! ¡Tanta miradera de tu parte me dan ganas de vomitar! –grita ya hastiado ignorando el hecho de que esa puta sonrisita del trastornado le da mala espina, sea lo que sea no es nada bueno...para él.

- ¡Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte! –dice Junior firme.

- ¿Ah sí? Consíguete una cita con mi asistente para… ¡NUNCA! –exclama mosqueado fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Maldito tú ni tienes asistente! –Lavi también lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Joo~ no todo está perdido, una neurona aún vive en ti –Kanda se muestra desinteresado pero una mueca similar a una sonrisa torcida está dibuja en sus labios.

Todos pasan saliva con dificultad viendo a los dos chicos buenotes del salón y quizás de todo el instituto sin meter a los dos profesores buenotes –léanse Tyki y Marian- fulminarse con la mirada, las chicas amantes al yaoi tienen la mirada emocionada fantaseando en que esos dos se están viendo con pasión y lujuria contenida y que mueren por demostrar en un acto pasional valiéndole madre que haya público.

Pero ese no es el punto aquí, sino que todos miran con temor a ese par viéndose con ganas de matarse entre sí, la verdad les aterra la idea de quedar traumados de por vida al ver como Kanda descuartiza a un conejo, digo a Lavi, para nadie es secreto lo sádico y lunático que puede llegar a ser el peliazul y tampoco para nadie es novedad las ganas que tiene de despellejar vivo al causante de todos sus males y dolores de cabeza.

* * *

Ya ha terminado la escuela y toda actividad de los clubes, como era de esperar Kanda no soltó la sopa como Lavi quería además que el pelirrojo terminó corriendo por toda la escuela con el peliazul pisándole los talones y más atrás Johnny tratando de impedir que uno de sus alumnos mate a otro además de regañarlos por salirse del salón sin permiso.

Cuando pasaron por el salón donde ve clases Airi, la chica casi tiene un orgasmo ahí sentada en su pupitre con sólo escuchar la voz de desquiciado de Kanda gritarle una sarta de insultos a Lavi y amenazarlo de muerte. Y cuando pasaron por el salón de Yuki, Allen y Lenalee a todos les resbaló una gota de sudor, otros se asomaron para ver la persecución pero nuestros protagonistas simplemente suspiraron con cansancio ante lo pendejo de Lavi por hacer enojar de esa forma a alguien que fácilmente puede separar su cabeza del cuerpo si se lo propone.

Lavi va caminando hacia su casa sosteniendo su maletín con una mano y con la otra sostiene un cono de helado de menta con chispas de chocolate. Al doblar en una esquina y mirar al frente ensancha los ojos para luego esconderse detrás de un poste de luz.

Su pupila sigue el trayecto que toman Yuki en compañía de Kanda ambos vistiendo ropas deportivas, el de la chica consiste en un mono negro un poco ajustado y una blusa de tirantes roja y tenis negros, su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta. El chico por su parte usa un mono gris, playera de mangas cortas azul rey y tenis blancos.

Cuando ambos se perdieron de su vista en dirección al parque cercano al vecindario sacó su celular tecleando a gran velocidad un mensaje de texto.

* * *

Tyki va entrando a su departamento cuando un manchón violeta pasó por su lado a gran velocidad para luego escuchar la puerta ser cerrada detrás de él. Confundido se adentra a la sala viendo a Kaede sacudiendo las lámparas con un plumero.

- ¿Ese manchón violeta que acaba de salir era mi prima?

- Sí, Tyki-sama –confirma la anciana siguiendo con su labor.

El moreno suspira con cansancio, sólo espera que no le secuestren a la prima de nuevo sería demasiado problemático planear de nuevo un rescate, aunque pensándolo mejor no hay que planear nada con decirle al cabello de nena que su damisela está en peligro de nuevo va y la rescata en un dos por tres y sin sudar. Sobándose la barbilla pensativo se dirige a su habitación por algo de ropa para tomar una ducha.

* * *

Lavi y Airi están detrás de un árbol viendo hacia cierta dirección, la gente que pasa por ahí los miran con sospecha ya que ambos usan lentes oscuros, una mascarilla tapándole medio rostro, un largo y grueso abrigo negro y un sombrero del mismo color –vayan a saber de dónde diablos sacaron el atuendo-

Un niño se les queda viendo lelo como el par de raros que son, toma la falda de su mama en un puñito y la jala obteniendo la atención de su progenitora.

- Mami esos dos chicos son raros –dice con inocencia sin dejar de mirarlos con curiosidad.

- ¡Esfúmate mocoso! –Lavi y Airi se bajan un poco sus gafas mirando amenazante al escuincle y usando una voz más ronca de lo demás.

La mujer salió corriendo de ahí despavorida cargando a su hijo en brazos, temiendo que esos dos sean mafiosos y tomen represalias con ellos por interrumpir cualquier negocio sucio que estén por hacer.

Lavi y Airi regresan su mirada al mismo lugar de antes pero se espantan al ya no ver a las personas que espiaban, con desesperación voltean a todos lados y suspiran aliviados al verlos en la máquina expendedora comprando unas bebidas.

Kanda y Yuki están frente a una máquina expendedora bebiendo una limonada y jugo de naranja respectivamente en lo que toman un pequeño descanso de tanto ejercicio. Al sentir una mirada fija en su espalda voltean mirando a todos lados pero se extrañan al no ver a nadie.

Airi y Lavi se escondieron completamente detrás del árbol tratando de fundirse con él cuando sus espiados casi los descubren, al notar como otros niños se les queda viendo como bichos raros se bajan las gafas fulminándolos con la mirada. Los pobres infantes corrieron espantados llamando a sus mamis para que los salven de esos dos locos y malos chicos.

Regresan sus miradas a la máquina expendedora y otra vez se espantan al no verlos.

- ¡Joder! ¿Por qué son tan buenos desapareciéndose? –exclama Airi histérica mirando a todos lados.

- ¡Allá van! –la chica dirige su mirada hacia donde Lavi apunta viéndolos trotar por el parque.

Siendo lo más cuidadoso y sigiloso posible empiezan a seguirlos tratando de que no lo descubran, además de intentar ignorar las miradas sospechosas de la gente.

* * *

Yuki quién va trotando detrás de Kanda desvía su mirada a un lado por inercia y ensancha los ojos al ver a un pelirrojo usando sombrero, gafas oscuras, mascarilla y abrigo trotar al mismo ritmo. La chica se detiene para frotar sus ojos y cuando regresa su mirada hacia el sospechoso se saca más de onda al no ver a nadie, luego de unos segundos y del grito que le pegó Kanda por quedarse atrás, se encoge de hombros pensando que ya está alucinando por el cansancio.

En realidad Lavi desapareció del campo visual de Yuki ya que terminó tropezando con una rama cayendo de hocico al suelo y Airi al no esperárselo terminó cayendo encima de él, sacándole un gemido del dolor.

Rápidamente se colocan de pie sacudiendo sus abrigos para quitarse el polvo y la tierra y pegan la carrera para alcanzar a los dos que en poco tiempo ya se les han adelantado bastante, cuando ya casi están cerca disminuyen su velocidad para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hace un momento.

Ya han pasado alrededor de veinte minutos y los cuatros siguen trotando dando vueltas alrededor del parque, los dos de adelante van como si nada teniendo sus respiraciones levemente agitadas y con una capa de sudor cubrirles la piel. Los de atrás lamentablemente no están igual.

Ambos van trotando a duras penas todos encorvados dejando ver lo exhausto que están, además que están sudando como si estuvieran en un baño sauna y con la lengua afuera jadeando como perros sedientos. Las personas alrededor no saben si mirarlo con pena o llamar a la policía por ver a dos sospechosos dando vueltas por el parque como unos posesos.

- ¡Joder ya no aguanto más el calor! ¡Necesito beber agua! –exclama Lavi desesperado quitándose el disfraz y corriendo como si le hubieran puesto un cohete en el trasero.

- ¡Espera idiota no te quites el disfraz nos descubrirán! –grita Airi siguiéndolo - ¡Al diablo el disfraz yo tampoco aguanto el calor! –se lo quita sintiendo un gran alivio cuando la refrescante brisa le dio de lleno.

Los dos ensanchan los ojos cuando al pasar por al lado de Kanda y Yuki estos se les quedaron viendo con sorpresa y extrañeza al verlos ahí y quitándose el disfraz.

- _¡Maldición! _–piensan los espías.

Por no ir viendo por dónde iba, Lavi terminó chocando contra un árbol cayendo de espaldas al suelo inconsciente, con el ojo en espiral y teniendo el rostro rojo. Airi se detuvo y mira a su compañero tirado en el piso, parpadea un par de veces y suelta la carcajada encorvándose mientras sostiene su estómago con una mano y con la otra lo apunta. La chica termina cayendo también inconsciente encima del pelirrojo sacándole un gemido del dolor, cuando una pelota le dio de lleno en la cabeza haciéndole un chichón.

Kanda y Yuki los miran como los locos que son teniendo la nuca llena de gotas de sudor.

- Son unos idiotas –dice Kanda con los ojos entrecerrados y un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas.

- Sí, lo son –concuerda Yuki suspirando rendida.

* * *

Al día siguiente a primera hora en la entrada del instituto están Allen y Lenalee sonriendo nerviosos viendo a Lavi y Airi fulminarse con la mirada y gruñendo como perros rabiosos.

- ¡Fue tu culpa que nos descubrieran ayer! ¡No debiste quitarte el disfraz y arruinar el plan! –dice Airi pegando su frente a la de Lavi y haciendo presión para hacerlo hacia atrás.

- ¡Te recuerdo que tú también te lo quitaste, tarada! –ahora es Lavi el que aplica presión para echar hacia atrás a Airi.

- ¡Por tu culpa tengo un chichón en mi cabecita!

- ¡Es el karma por burlarte de mi desgracia al chocar contra un árbol! –Allen y Lenalee miran incrédulos al pelirrojo al escuchar semejante idiotez.

Los estudiantes que van entrando al instituto se les queda viendo raro por la extraña discusión que están manteniendo mientras se fulminan con la mirada y gruñen como perros rabiosos. Aunque las chicas sienten celos de Airi, ya quisieran ellas que por lo menos Lavi las fulminen con la mirada y les gruña como perro rabioso.

- ¡Tarado! –exclama Airi.

- ¡Tarada! –le sigue Lavi.

- ¡Idiota subnormal!

- ¡Loca!

- ¡Imitación barata de pirata!

- ¡Bubis pequeñas!

- ¡Poco hombre!

- ¡Luná…

Lavi no pudo concluir su insulto ya que sintió que alguien lo empujó desde la espalda haciendo que se vaya hacia adelante.

- Ah, lo sien… -el chico que tropezó con Junior por accidente no pudo terminar su frase, ya que al darse la vuelta ensanchó los ojos sorprendido.

Allen, Lenalee y todo el alumnado presente tienen los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada al ver la escena que se desarrolla frente a sus oclayos, nada más y nada menos que a Lavi y Airi besándose.

En el mismo estado catatónico se encuentran Lavi y Airi, los cuales se miran fijamente con los ojos sumamente ensanchados sintiendo sus labios unidos, pero a los pocos segundos sus frentes se tiñen de negro y se separan del otro como si quemaran, tosiendo varias veces mostrando asco en su expresión.

Lavi al sentir una mirada penetrante en su espalda voltea sobre su hombro y se petrifica al ver a Yuki parada mirándolo inexpresiva.

Airi voltea hacia su derecha al sentir un aura oscura que le pone la piel chinita y se congela al ver a Kanda parado cerca de la puerta del edificio fulminándola con la mirada. Si fuera otra ocasión ya estaría a punto de tener un orgasmo al ver esa mirada y aura que la enloquece, pero ahora no puede evitar sudar frío.

- _¡Maldita sea mi suerte! _–piensa Lavi pasando saliva con dificultad.

- _¡Con esto Yuu-yun no me dejará violarlo! _–Airi llora internamente.

**Continuará**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Yo sinceramente me reí mucho escribiendo la escena del espionaje, ahora es cuando comienza el dúo cómico de Lavi y Airi jajaja xD**

**Bien ahora las razones del porqué me tardé tanto en actualizar. La verdad aunque tenía la inspiración y todo el cap dentro de la cabeza debido al pesado horario que me tocó en la uni este semestre (7am a 7pm) llegaba a la casa cansada, con sueño y el poco tiempo lo empleaba o lo sigo empleando estudiando y haciendo tareas Dx razón por la cual mis ganas de escribir estaban nula. Pero finalmente terminé el cap y aquí está ^^u**

**Espero ansiosa sus hermosos reviews que son los que me motivan para seguir esta historia!**

**Se cuidan!**

**Besos!**

**Atte: Kaoru**


	20. Y siguen los malos entendidos

**Si ya sé que me tardé un montón en actualizar...Mis motivos pues el mismo de siempre: La Universidad...Simplemente ya entré a los semestres que más tiempo hay que dedicarle y más tiempo absorbe. Muy apenas tengo vida social u.u**

**Por eso les pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza...**

**Espero que disfruten del cap**

* * *

Lavi y Airi se miran fijamente teniendo los labios unidos, poco a poco sus frentes se sombrean de negro y se separan como si el otro quemara tosiendo varias veces y mostrando asco en su expresión.

El pelirrojo al sentir una mirada penetrante en su espalda voltea sobre su hombro y se petrifica al ver a Yuki parada mirándolo inexpresiva.

Airi voltea hacia su derecha al sentir un aura oscura que le pone la piel chinita y se congela al ver a Kanda parado cerca de la puerta del edificio fulminándola con la mirada. Si fuera otra ocasión ya estaría a punto de tener un orgasmo al ver esa mirada y aura que la enloquece, pero ahora no puede evitar sudar frío.

_- ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!_–piensa Lavi pasando saliva con dificultad.

_- ¡Con esto Yuu-yun no me dejará violarlo!_–Airi llora internamente.

Yuki mira de reojo a Airi, la cual está viendo fijamente a Kanda teniendo expresión de circunstancia. La castaña frunce el ceño con molestia y aprieta fuertemente sus puños.

_- Pensé que te gustaba Kanda-senpai _–baja un poco su cabeza haciendo que el flequillo ensombrezca su mirada- _Sabes que me gusta Lavi-kun y aun así… _-entrecierra un poco sus ojos dejando ver la rabia y frustración que siente.

- Yu-Yuki-chan no es lo que parece –dice Lavi nervioso tratando de arreglar el malentendido –Fue un…

- Sé muy bien lo que vi –levanta su mirada para fulminar con esta a Lavi quien se estremeció del miedo al igual que Allen que recurrió a esconderse tras Lenalee.

Yuki empezó a caminar hacia el edificio y cuando pasó por un lado de Lavi, éste se hizo a un lado temeroso por verle esa expresión arisca que da mucho miedo y más estando rodeada por esa aura oscura.

- Espera Yuu-yun no te enojes –Airi pone su mejor cara de falsa inocencia –Lo que viste fue…

- No me interesa –escupe Kanda entre dientes mirándola indiferente –Por mi te puedes besuquear con toda la escuela –da media vuelta caminando para entrar al edificio.

Allen sale de detrás de Lenalee y mira a Lavi y Airi con pena, los dos quedaron hechos piedras y con expresión de incredulidad. Lenalee les mira de la misma forma al igual que varios de los que presenciaron todo el espectáculo.

- Me dan pena –comenta Allen ahora mirándoles como un par de pordioseros hambrientos bajo la lluvia.

- A mí también –Lenalee les mira igual.

- ¡Pobrecillos! –exclaman a coro varios ahí.

* * *

Las clases han terminado ya. Allen está limpiando el salón de clases junto a otro compañero, ya que a ambos les tocó ese día. Lenalee está en la oficina de su hermano obligándole a que trabaje y sirviéndole café, Reever atrás de ella le mira agradecido.

Lavi y Airi pareciendo muertos en vida se fueron a sus casas caminando todos encorvados, mirada perdida y aura gris rodeándole. Tyki cuando vio a su primita en ese estado la verdad le pareció muy gracioso por lo que la acompañó todo el camino estando dentro de su deportivo y yendo a la misma velocidad que ella, teniendo la ventana abajo para poder ver mejor la desdicha de la chica mientras conduce.

Marian en su Mercedes Benz cuando pasó cerca de Lavi aumentó la velocidad haciendo que todo el humo del tubo de escape le diera de lleno al pelirrojo. Marian vio por el espejo retrovisor a un Lavi negro por el humo y sonrió burlón por haber hecho su buena acción del día.

El profesor encargado del club de Karate está de pie dentro del dojo con la capitana del equipo femenino a su lado. Ambos miran incrédulos al frente mientras escuchan gritos de guerra combinados con chillidos y súplicas llenas de sufrimiento y agonía.

En una parte del dojo está un chico rubio de piel un poco bronceada, bajito y de complexión delgada. Su frente está teñida de azul y su expresión denota absoluto miedo y para afirmarlo más, todo su cuerpo tiembla como gelatina.

La piel del chico se erizó tal cual gato cuando ve a Kanda correr hacia él teniendo expresión de completa furia y rodeado por un aura negra, dándole la pinta de un demonio.

Yuu sin nada de contemplación golpeó muy fuerte al rubio en la cara mandándolo a volar hasta que se estrellara contra la pared. El sensei y la capitana miran espantados como el chico va resbalando lentamente por la pared hasta caer al piso teniendo todo el rostro ensangrentado por culpa de la nariz que le sangra y el labio que se le reventó con el puñetazo, además de que le falta unos cuantos dientes.

Ambos al escuchar un chillido horrorizado voltean viendo a una chica de estatura promedio, su cabello negro atado a dos trenzas bajas y usando lentes. Al sensei y capitana se les sombrea la frente de negro al ver como Yuki salta y le da una patada larga en la chica en todo el rostro, mandándola a volar y que se estrelle en otra de las paredes del dojo.

La pelinegra cae al suelo K.O y con el alma saliéndosele del cuerpo, además que esa patada le partió la nariz, le reventó el labio, le tumbó varios dientes y para terminarla de joder, sus lentes también se rompieron y sus pedazos de cristales se le incrustaron en el rostro.

_- Al verlos tan enojado no me pareció mala idea de que liberaran su furia en una pelea amistosa con sus compañeros de club pero… _-el sensei mira incrédulo como ahora el dojo parece una zona de guerra, con la mayoría de sus miembros desmayados y con el rostro ensangrentado, los ojos en blancos y chimuelos. Las paredes agrietas producto de los cuerpos de sus alumnos siendo estrelladas en ellas al ser brutalmente derrotados. –_no imaginé que terminara así _–una gota de sudor le resbala por la nuca.

- Sensei llamaré al hospital y les pediré que manden varias ambulancias –la capitana del equipo femenino suspira resignada, la verdad no intervino por miedo a correr el mismo destino que sus compañeros e imagina que su sensei hizo lo mismo. Es que ese par estando encabronados dan bastante miedo y adquieren fuerza sobrehumana.

- No tardes –dice el hombre mirando como Kanda y Yuki están flexionados apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respirando algo agitados.

Una gota de sudor le resbala y su frente se sombrea de negro al ver como Kanda y Yuki se miran fijamente mostrando reto en sus ojos. Hace expresión de horror cuando ambos chicos corren hacia el contrario dispuesto a golpearlo.

- ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! –exclaman ambos con rencor dándole un golpe en la mejilla al otro.

Kanda y Yuki entrecierran sus ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor pero su mirada muestra fastidio. Ambos se retroceden un par de pasos y pasan su mano derecha por su labio quitando un poco de sangre que ese golpe les sacó.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ ES MI CULPA?! –dicen al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia el otro. Kanda pateó en el estómago a Yuki haciéndola encorvar del dolor y que escupiera.

Cuando la chica se recuperó un poco del dolor y la pérdida de aire sin que Yuu se lo esperara le pateó en el estómago también, sacándole el aire y que se encorvara del dolor mientras tose.

El sensei tiene la frente sombreada de negro y si no se acerca a detenerlos es porque teme que se lo lleven de encuentro.

- ¡Si no te la hubieras pasado rechazando a Airi-chan aunque es obvio que te gusta, no se habría fijado en Lavi-kun! –exclama Yuki molesta mirándole como si él tuviera la culpa de todo.

- ¡Me vale mierda que a esa loca ahora le interese ese conejo trastornado! ¡Por mí mejor así ya no me acosa! –un aura tétrica lo rodea al recordar a ese par besándose - ¡Además es tu culpa por ser una maldita cobarde y no cantarle sus verdades al maldito pirata que es un retrasado por no darse cuenta de lo obvio!

El sensei cae estilo anime y a los pocos segundos se pone de pie teniendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

_- ¡¿Despecho?! _–les mira incrédulos -_¡¿Por mero despecho ese par anda como unas fieras y dejaron el dojo en esta condición?! _–su frente se sombreó de negro al saber el motivo.

* * *

Es de noche y Yuki está acostada en su cama durmiendo plácidamente. Una bandita está sobre su nariz y otra en su mejilla derecha al igual que un parche en el lado izquierdo de su frente. Seguramente esas heridas fueron hechas en su pelea contra Kanda. Sus brazos que están fuera de la cobija también tienen unas cuantas banditas, cubriendo los raspones que se hizo en las caídas y estrelladas que sufrió gracias a los golpes propinados por el peliazul.

La chica frunce levemente su ceño con molestia y se mueve quedando ahora acostada de lado, inconscientemente sus manos se hacen puño arrugando la sábana debajo de ella. Poco a poco una fina capa de sudor comienza a empaparle el rostro y su ceño permanece fruncido.

* * *

_Yuki va subiendo unas escaleras, una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro y tiene los ojos cerrados a causa de ella. Termina de subir los escalones y camina por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta._

_Gira la perilla y abre la puerta al momento que abre sus ojos los cuales se ensancharon y sus pupilas se contrajeron con horror al ver la escena que se desarrolla frente a ella._

_Lavi está sentado sobre una cama con el torso desnudo dándole la espalda a la puerta. Su playera está en el piso, al igual que su bandana. Sentada en sus piernas y besándolo de forma apasionada mientras enreda sus dedos en las hebras carmesíes del chico, está Airi teniendo los ojos cerrados._

_Ambos rompen el beso de seguro por falta de aire, pero el pelirrojo rápidamente llevó su boca al cuello de la chica empezando a repartir besos y lengüetazos por todo éste, mientras la pelimorada inclina un poco su cabeza para más comodidad para el chico._

_Airi abre los ojos al sentirse observada y se topa con una Yuki horrorizada viendo lo que ellos hace, lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos que amenazan con deslizarse por sus mejillas en cualquier momento. Airi entrecierra su mirada divertida y le sonríe con burla, por lo que Yuki le fulmina con la mirada y aprieta fuertemente sus puños._

* * *

Yuki abre los ojos de golpe y lleva su mano derecha a su mejilla derecha sintiéndola húmeda. De sus azules ojos resbalan lágrimas y en su mirada se puede ver un rastro de dolor.

- Ahora hasta sufro en sueños –murmura con la voz entrecortada y se pone en posición fetal abrazando una almohada.

* * *

Kanda está acostado en su cama todo tapadito y durmiendo bien derechito estando boca arriba, hace un movimiento brusco y se coloca de lado agarrando una almohada y empezando a golpearla como si fuera saco de arena. En su mejilla derecha tiene un parche así como una bandita en la otra, de seguro producto de algunos golpes de Yuki durante su pelea en la tarde.

Entre sueños frunce el ceño y chasquea la lengua con fastidio como si algo le hubiera molestado.

- ¡Maldita loca quitate de encima! –dice entre dientes para luego soltar un largo ronquido.

* * *

_Kanda estaba de lo más tranquilo haciendo sus ejercicios en el parque cercano a su casa, cuando de pronto siente un peso extra en su espalda, unos senos que ya conoce muy bien pegarse aprisionarse contra su espalda y ese molesto aliento chocar contra su nuca erizándole los pelos de esa zona._

_- ¡Yuu-yun deja de entrenar y vámonos a otro lado a hacer nuestras cositas! –propone Airi dándole un corto beso en el cuello al chico._

_- ¡Vete loca y no molestes! –farfulla mirándole de reojo con el ceño fruncido ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo._

_- Pero… -la chica hace un puchero que a Kanda sencillamente se le hizo encantador, cosa que le hizo fruncir más su ceño y que le diera ganas de pegarse una cachetada por andar pensando estupideces._

_- Ya no le sigas rogando, Airi –ambos voltean al oír esa voz llena de diversión viendo a Lavi parado unos metros detrás de ellos sonriendo de medio lado y con su mano derecha metida dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón._

_Yuu entrecierra más su mirada en una muda advertencia hacia el pelirrojo quién no hizo otra cosa que ampliar su sonrisa y dedicarle una mirada que le dio muy mala espina a Kanda._

_- Mejor vente conmigo –Lavi saca su mano del bolsillo y la extiende en dirección hacia Airi –Conmigo disfrutarás mucho, harás con mi cuerpo todo lo que desees y lo mejor: No recibirás rechazo tras rechazo que baja tu autoestima._

_Kanda baja su mirada y se desconcierta al ver como Airi tiene la mirada perdida, es rodeada por un aura brillante y sonríe emocionada hacia Lavi. Levanta la vista y deseó borrarle esa puta sonrisa triunfante al maldito conejo retrasado._

_Airi se separa de Kanda y como poseída camina hacia Lavi pareciendo un árbol de navidad andante ante lo brillante de su aura. _

_- ¡Oe tarada, no te dejes lavar el cerebro tan fácilmente! –exclama alterado viendo como Airi se acerca más hacia Lavi, pero enarca una ceja triunfante al ver como ella se detiene._

_- Lavi tiene razón –volteó a verlo con los ojos llorosos –Ya me harté de que siempre me rechaces e insultes. Ni yo soporto que me insulten y bajen el autoestima de a gratis –bufa indignada y sigue caminando hacia el joven Bookman._

_Antes de que llegue a él, el pelirrojo le tomo de una mano y la jaló hacia su cuerpo uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso desesperado. Lavi abre su ojo y mira con burla a Kanda quién lo fulmina con la mirada mientras aprieta fuertemente sus puños._

_- (¡Maldito infeliz desearás nunca haber nacido!) –Kanda muerde con tanta fuerza su labio inferior que hizo que le sangrara un poco._

* * *

Kanda abre los ojos de golpe y frunce su ceño a la vez que un aura oscura y tétrica empieza a rodearle alzándole el cabello como si fueran víboras.

- ¡MALDITO CABRÓN TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAR! –grita Kanda fuera de sí jalando entre sus manos su almohada al punto de romperla en dos y que las plumas salgan volando.

- ¡YUU KANDA YA TE HE DICHO QUE ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN GRITAR AMENAZAS DE MUERTE EN LA MADRUGADA! –escucha el grito molesto de su madre - ¡¿QUÉ VAN A PENSAR NUESTROS VECINOS?!

_- ¡Tú también estás gritando! _–Yuu ni loco le grita eso a su madre o mañana amanece con todas sus extremidades amarradas o lo que es peor: Lo deja un mes sin su amada soba.

Toshio sigue durmiendo de lo más tranquilo, como si esos gritos de su hijo y esposa no hubieran perturbado su sueño. Que realmente fue así y prueba de ellos es que está usando tapones para los oídos, cosa que demuestra que esos gritos en plena madrugada son cosa de todos los días.

* * *

Airi se encuentra toda desparramada en su cama, solo arropada de la cintura para arriba, su vientre está descubierto debido a que esa camisa ancha y masculina que usa como pijama se le alzó de lo mucho que se mueve. Un hilillo de baba se aprecia en la comisura de sus labios mientras abraza con fuerza esa muñeca idéntica a Kanda que le regalaron en su cumpleaños.

- ¡Mou~ ya no seas tímido Yuu-yun y déjate violar! –la chica hizo un puchero entre sueños e incluso su voz sonó berrinchuda.

* * *

_Airi abre de golpe las puertas del dojo de karate del instituto y un aura brillante le rodea al ver a su Yuu-yun solito sentado en medio del dojo como si estuviera meditando. _

_Siendo lo más sigilosa posible se acerca a él caminando en puntitas. Al lograr exitosamente pararse detrás de él sin que lo notara, se arrodilló y le cubrió los ojos con sus manos._

_- ¿Quién soy? –pregunta con voz aniñada._

_Kanda chasquea la lengua con molestia y le quita bruscamente las manos de sus ojos, volteándola a ver como si fuera la peor de las infieles._

_- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? ¡No te quiero ver! –le grita estando cabreado pero aún así dejó notar en su voz cierto resentimiento._

_- ¿Qué te pasha amorcito? ¿Por qué me tratas así? –Airi le mira dolida por sus palabras y con expresión de romper a llorar en cualquier momento._

- "_¿Por qué?" dices… -el peliazul frunce el ceño y aprieta sus manos - ¡Es obvio que yo no te importo! ¡Qué tú realmente no me amas como te la pasas gritando! –ahora es el turno de él mirarle dolido - ¡Sólo fui un juguete para ti! –dice quedito bajando un poco su rostro haciendo que su flequillo oculte su mirada._

_Airi ensancha los ojos sorprendida. Jamás se imaginó ver a su Yuu-yun expresar tales sentimientos tan abiertamente, pero definitivamente no le gustó verle así. Si es su culpa que su amargadito este así de acongojado, entonces ella lo solucionará._

_- ¿Por qué dices que fuiste un juguete para mí? –preguntó dejando ver lo acongojada que está en su voz - ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo te quiero mucho! –hace su mejor expresión de gatito de Shrek._

_- ¡Mentirosa! –Kanda alza su mirada y la mira triste - ¡Sólo te la pasaste alrededor mío para ver si lograbas hacer que cayera y que tuviéramos sexo! –su expresión se acentuó más - ¡Pero al no conseguirlo te fuiste a por Lavi sabiendo de sobra que el si te dará todo el sexo que tu pidas! –toda su voz expresaba resentimiento._

_- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ese beso fue un accidente! –exclama rápidamente, no sabe porque pero sintió la necesidad de arreglar el malentendido, el verle así acongojó demasiado su corazón - ¡Yo sólo quiero que Yuu-yun me viole! ¡Nadie más! –dice firme y con toda la sinceridad que pueda salir de su ser._

_- ¿Enserio? –Kanda le mira no muy seguro con sus ojos acuosos y haciendo un puchero - ¿Sólo quieres que yo te viole?_

_- ¡Awww! –Airi se conmueve por la expresión tan tierna de su Yuu-yun, normalmente habría sentido asco pero en él se ve encantadora esa expresión - ¡Claro que shi mi Yuu-yun! ¡Sólo tú tienes el privilegio de violarme!_

_- ¿Entonces te puedo violar ahorita? –se lanza sobre ella haciendo que ambos queden acostados en el piso, él encima de ella._

_Un aura brillante rodea a Airi y sonrió de forma bobalicona mientras asiente con su cabeza._

* * *

¡Oh sí Yuu-yun! ¡Viólame todo lo que tú quieras, cariño! –entre sueños sonríe bobalicona y un aura brillante le rodea haciéndole parecer árbol de navidad apretando con todas sus fuerzas a su muñeca, es tanta la fuerza que aplica al abrazo que en cualquier momento los botones que tiene simulando los ojos saldrán volando.

* * *

Lavi está acostado en su cama durmiendo de lo más tranquilo todo desparramado y completamente desarropado, con la playera algo alzada dejando ver su bien trabajo abdomen. Su cabeza está de lado y un hilo de baba escurre de sus labios y va a parar a su almohada.

- Mmmm…Perdóname Yuki-chan –murmura en sueño usando una voz berrinchuda.

* * *

_Una muy molesta Yuki va caminando a pasos apresurados por la calle. Ya ha entrado al barrio donde está su casa y cada dos por tres voltea de reojo hacia atrás fulminando con su mirada a Lavi que la va siguiendo con expresión de circunstancia._

_- ¡Qué persistente eres! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero escucharte! –le grita molesta frunciendo más su ceño._

_- ¡Ya te dije que no fue lo que pareció! ¡Déjame explicarte! _

_- ¡No!_

_- ¡Maldita sea, fue un puto accidente! ¡Un idiota chocó contra mí e hizo que me fuera hacia adelante besando a Airi! –exclama desesperado haciendo que Yuki se detenga y se voltee quedando frente a él._

_- ¿Por qué habría de creerte? –le mira con recelo entrecerrando sus ojos._

_- ¡Por qué es la verdad! ¡Pregúntale a Allen y Lenalee o a cualquiera que lo haya visto! _

_- ¡Igual no me importa si es verdad o no! –bufa fastidiada y da media vuelta caminando de nuevo hacia su casa._

_Pero su andar es detenido por Lavi quién la tomó de la mano y obligó a que se pusiera frente a él de nuevo._

_- ¡Pero a mí sí me importa, porque no quiero que pienses algo que no es! –le mira con seriedad y suplicándole con la mirada que le crea._

_- ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos como para aclarar un malentendido? –Yuki poco a poco ha empezado a flaquear y eso lo demuestra su temblorosa mirada._

_- Porque eres muy importante para mí y porque… -Lavi traga grueso. Llegó la hora de decirlo, ya que si no lo hace quizás nunca recupere a Yuki de nuevo - ¡Porque me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti! –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosa y por primera vez en su vida se siente avergonzado frente a una chica._

_Yuki tiene los ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa, aunque siempre deseó escucharlo jamás se imaginó que un día Lavi realmente se le confesaría, por lo que no pudo evitar empezar a llorar de la felicidad._

_- ¿Por qué estás llorando? –exclama alterado pensando que dijo algo que la hizo llorar._

_- Es que…es que estoy feliz –dice entre llanto._

_- ¿Ah? –Lavi le mira sin entender._

_- Siempre deseé que me dijeras eso y ahora por fin… -la castaña le mira con profunda dicha aún con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas._

_Lavi le mira enternecido y con sus pulgares seca sus lágrimas._

_- Lo sé Yuki-chan –el pelirrojo puso su mejor expresión principesca – La verdad no entiendo por qué estuve tan inseguro cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, debí ver lo obvio…Que tú como la gran mayoría de las chicas has caído ante mis encantos y no pudiste evitar enamorarte locamente de mí –le alzó la barbilla y acercó un poco su rostro sonriéndole como galán._

_- Así es Lavi-kun…Siempre te he amado con locura por eso… - las mejillas de la chica están sonrojadas y sus ojos están vidriosos – no podía evitar ponerme celosa cuando le hacias a las otras lo que yo siempre he deseado que me hagas –le mira acongojada._

_- Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, amore –Lavi pega su frente a la de ella – Ahora sólo te amo a ti, así que ahora sólo a ti le haré todas las cositas que mi mente recree –le mira como si le estuviera profesando amor eterno…y en su lenguaje pues así es._

_- Awww, Lavi-kun –Yuki sonrojada cierra sus ojos y entreabre sus labios entregándose a él._

_- Yuki-chan –el pelirrojo también cierra su ojo y para sus trompas._

* * *

- Yuki-chan… - dormido cogió su almohada babeada y la puso sobre su boca -…beso –dijo como retrasado y juntó sus labios con su almohada besándola con pasión – Húmedos como me gustan –un aura brillante le rodeó y sonrió de forma bobalicona.

* * *

Lavi va caminando hacia el instituto de lo más sonriente y feliz, razón por la cual va silbando una alegre melodía. Ese sueño que tuvo anoche lo puso de lo más contento y le pondrá muchas ganas en que se haga realidad.

Se detiene al ver a lo lejos como Kanda va caminando a paso marcado y con una tétrica aura rodeándole haciendo que todos se mantengan una distancia considerable de él. Lavi sonríe divertido y niega levemente con su cabeza.

Como está muy feliz, quiere compartir un poco de su dicha con su amargado amigo para ver si así se contenta un poco. Por lo que se acerca corriendo a él y se le cuelga de la espalda no inmutándose del aura que emana el peliazul.

Kanda tal cual niña exorcista voltea su cabeza ciento ochenta grados y al ver al puto conejo retrasado guindándosele como chango, su aura aumentó de intensidad y sonrió como poseído asustando un poco a Lavi.

- Am… ¿Cómo estás Yuu? –Lavi como que ya se está arrepintiendo de habérsele acercado.

- Con ganas de matarte –responde tétrico y el pelirrojo juró que le salieron un par de cuernos en la cabeza.

- ¿Y eso como por qué? –si le van a matar por lo menos merece saber la razón.

- ¡Por burlarte de mí! –se sacude para sacarse de encima esa lapa roja y desenfunda su katana de madera.

- No sé a qué te refieres pero mejor me voy –Lavi ni tonto ni perezoso empezó a correr huyendo de su sádico amigo.

- Tsk huyó –Kanda chasquea la lengua con molestia y se vuelve a colgar el maletín luego de enfundar su katana – Pero de que lo mato, lo mato –empieza a reír sádico espantando a un más a la gente.

* * *

Yuki y Airi llegaron casi al mismo a la entrada del instituto. La primera chasqueó la lengua con molestia y la segunda le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Qué hay, Yu-chan? –saluda Airi sonriente pero es obligada a inclinarse y quedar a la altura de Yuki cuando está la tomó de las solapadas.

- ¡Vuélveme a sonreír con burla y divertirte a costa mía y te parto la cara, traidora! –amenaza fulminándola con la mirada y empleando un tono de voz tétrico.

Yuki la suelta con brusquedad y camina a pasos marcados hacia el edificio siendo rodeada por un aura oscura.

- ¿Y a esta que mosca le picó? –Airi mira la espalda de Yuki como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas – Aunque admito que si me intimido tantito –sonríe nerviosa.

* * *

Es la hora del recreo y en estos momentos se encuentran Lavi y Airi parados detrás del gimnasio ambos viéndose con seriedad y ceños levemente fruncidos.

- ¿Me dirás para qué me pediste que viniera aquí? –Lavi quita su expresión y la mira curioso, la verdad al verla tan seria le quiso seguir el juego y se puso igual de serio, pero ya se aburrió de imitarla.

- Para decirte algo mi querido amigo que seguro te animará a declarártele a Yu-chan –expresa soñadora.

Un aura brillante rodeó a Lavi y sonrió de forma bobalicona al pensar que el sueño que tuvo anoche se hará realidad.

- Cuenta, cuenta –anima emocionado y si tuviera cola ya la estuviera agitando de un lado a otro.

- Pues… -Airi hace una pausa para hacerle de emoción – Esta mañana Yu-chan me amenazó y como yo lo interprete son celos hacia mí por habernos visto besar ayer –al decir lo último puso expresión de asco y rápidamente llevó una menta a su boca para que se le pase el mal sabor.

- No me lo recuerdes que me dan ganas de vomitar de nuevo –dice asqueado y Airi le miró indignada.

- ¡Qué a mí también me dan ganas de vomitar cada que lo recuerdo! –le apunta de forma acusadora haciéndose la ofendida.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que se enceló? –ignora el comentario de la chica cambiando de tema a uno que realmente le interesa.

- Porque me amenazó y llamó traidora –dice divertida –Es obvio que ese "traidora" es porque según ella besé al chico que ama –mueve su cuerpo de un lado hacia el otro pareciendo gusano - ¡Así que no pierdas más tiempo y declárate!

Lavi de nuevo es rodeado por un aura brillante y sonríe bobalicón al imaginarse a Yuki diciéndole que le ama luego de que él le dice que le ama viéndose de lo más genial.

- ¿Enserio lo piensas? –le mira ansioso y Airi asintió con su cabeza –Pero hay un problema, Airi.

- ¿Cuál? –curioseó Airi desconcertada.

- Nunca me he declarado a nadie… ¿Y si la cago? –mira a la chica con expresión de circunstancia – No quiero que Yuki-chan piense que me estoy burlando de ella o que todo es mentira –en su voz deja notar lo acongojado que está.

- Bueno con lo idiota que eres no me extrañaría que la cagues –Airi entrecierra sus ojos y una gota de sudor le resbala por su frente.

- ¡Oye!

- Pero que no cunda el pánico mi querido e idiotizado amigo –dice Airi a todo estilo de político hablándole a su pueblo – Tu hermosa, genial e inteligente amiga te ayudará a ensayar tu declaración hacia Yu-chan –expresa melosa imaginándose a ambos besándose bajo un árbol de jacarandos y ella llega interrumpiendo el momento burlándose de lo lindo mientras los avergüenza.

* * *

Saya había visto a Lavi dirigirse hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio por lo que luego de ir a comprarle un muffin al pelirrojo se encaminó hacia ese lugar.

Al cruzar vio a Lavi y Airi, uno frente a otro mirándose con absoluta seriedad, por lo que decidió esconderse para ver qué pasaba entre esos dos.

- ¡Te amo! –Saya ensancha sus ojos con horror al oír a Lavi decir eso – No sé cuándo ni cómo pero hace poco descubrí que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…siempre lo he estado –la rubia siente su corazón oprimírsele, ella siempre soñó que Lavi le dijera eso. Por eso a pesar de que él le ordenó que se mantuviera lejos, simplemente no puede y quiso buscarlo para crear una oportunidad de que regresen a ser novios como antes – Esa es la razón por la que me enfurezco cada que veo como un hombre se te acerca o coquetea, no quiero que nadie más te tenga…quiero que seas sólo mía –lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de Saya.

- Yo también te amo, Lavi –escucha que dice Airi y si guardaba alguna esperanza de que la chica le rechaza se acaba de esfumar – No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme esto…porque yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti.

- ¡Ya paren! –ambos voltean y ensanchan los ojos al ver a Saya ahí llorando, lo último no les importó mucho - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? –mira con rencor a Airi a la cual le resbaló una gota de sudor en la frente - ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de ella y no de mí? –Saya mira dolida a Lavi al cual le resbaló una gota de sudor en la frente y la miró como si fuera retrasada.

- Nakamura no es lo que… –trata de explicar Lavi con fastidio

- ¡Ya no me importa! ¡Te odio Lavi! –furiosa y dolida le avienta el muffin de chocolate que le había comprado a la cara y se va corriendo de ahí.

- Tsk loca –el pelirrojo se quita el muffin de la cara y chasquea la lengua con molestia.

- Sólo espero que no vaya de lengua suelta y Yuki se entere de "nuestra" confesión, cuando realmente es un ensayo para que tú te le declares –Airi suspira con pesadez y a Lavi se le sombreó la frente negro.

- Mierda…

* * *

Kanda va caminando en dirección hacia el dojo de karate, por su expresión se nota que está encabronado además de que aprieta fuertemente sus puños.

_- Yo también te amo, Lavi. No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme esto…porque yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti._

Yuu golpea con su puño derecho la pared que está a su costado no importándole que ahora su mano esté sangrando.

_- Sólo iba hacia allá en busca de un lugar tranquilo para comer y no pensé llevarme esa sorpresa _–apretó con fuerza los dientes, luego de irse de ahí tiró su almuerzo ya que el hambre se le quitó - _¡Maldita loca sabía que después de todo resulté un juego para ti! _–bajó un poco su rostro haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera la mirada.

* * *

Saya luego dejar a Lavi y Airi entró al edificio para irse a su salón de clases, pero al estar por subir las escaleras vio como Yuki se dirige a su salón por lo que una sonrisa maliciosa adornó sus labios.

- ¡Hiwatari! –llama burlona caminando hacia ella.

Yuki al escuchar que le llaman se voltea y frunce su ceño con fastidio al ver a Saya caminar hacia ella sonriendo burlona.

- No estoy de humor para soportarte Nakamura… ¿Qué quieres?

- Imagino porque no andas de humor –sopesa divertida – Debe ser duro para ti, que una amiga cercana haya logrado lo que ni tú ni yo pudimos.

- ¿De qué hablas? –le mira con ojos entrecerrados sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

- Lavi y Airi no sólo se besaron en la puerta del instituto frente a todos sino que… -hace una pausa apretando fuertemente sus puños – Sino que acabo de escuchar como ambos se declaraban su amor detrás del gimnasio.

Yuki ensanchó sus ojos horrorizada y sintió como su corazón se oprimía del dolor. Pero al recordar la clase de persona que es Saya decidió no confiar en ella.

- ¿Por qué habría de creerte? –le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Piensa lo que quieras. Yo ya cumplí con hacer mi buena acción del mes contándote lo que oí, jodiéndote en el proceso –agita su mano restándole importancia y sonriendo divertida.

Saya retrocede un paso y mira espantada hacia su derecha viendo el puño de Yuki muy cerca de su mejilla.

- No me provoques Nakamura, tú nunca me has caído bien y si a eso le sumamos que ando de mal humor, como sigas burlándote de mi ganarás que te golpee con todas mis fuerzas –a la rubia se le erizó la piel del miedo.

Yuki mira con fastidio como Saya da media vuelta y se va corriendo de ahí para luego subir las escaleras.

_- Si lo que dijo esa idiota es verdad _–una capa de tristeza nubla los ojos de Yuki – _Significa que pasó lo que yo tanto temía… _-lleva su mano derecha a su pecho, justo donde tiene su corazón y aprieta la tela en su puño -_…Lavi-kun._

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Y siguen los malos entendidos por culpa de los dos tontitos...Ahora Kanda y Yuki piensan que sus amores se declararon amor mutuamente. **

**Ya veremos como se solucionará todo este embrollo...**

**Por otra parte ¿que piensan de los sueños de esos cuatros? **

**Personalmente los que más me gustaron fueron los de Airi y Lavi. Sinceramente ver ese Kanda caprichoso en los sueños de Airi fue muy divertido xD Y si el Kanda real llega a entrar a uno de los sueños de esa loca, se pega un tiro valiendole madre que quede en coma jajajaja**

**El de Lavi bueno...El día que Yuki lo elogie y suba ego en la realidad, ese día nee-san me dijo que se tatuaría el nombre de Lavi xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap n.n**

**SE CUIDAN!**

**LAS QUIERO!**

**UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO!**

**Atte: Kaoru**


	21. Aclarando malos entendidos

Allen y Lenalee van caminando, ambos sostienen un cono de helado el cual comen. Cada tanto miran de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Yuki sostener su cono de helado prácticamente sin comer.

Ambos suspiran con pesadez al notarla decaída, lleva así desde que regresó del recreo y por más que le preguntaron, la chica no les quiso decir nada.

- ¡YUKI-CHAN! –la mencionada se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito, pero al reconocer la voz su expresión se torno sombría.

Allen y Lenalee alzaron su vista viendo a Lavi correr hacia ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello y al bajarla de nuevo se sacaron de onda al no ver a Yuki, voltearon hacia atrás y una gota de sudor le resbaló al verla correr alejándose de Lavi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Yuki sin pensarlo dos veces pegó la carrera al escuchar a Lavi, no tiene idea de lo que el pelirrojo quiere pero no tiene deseos de verle, no después de enterarse de que se le declaró a Airi.

- ¡YUKI-CHAN ESPERA! –vuelve a gritar Lavi todo agitado y pasando a gran velocidad junto a Allen y Lenalee los cuales cerraron sus ojos ante la fuerte ráfaga de viento que creó el pelirrojo al rebasarlos.

* * *

- ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ESPERES! –grita Lavi sintiendo como está llegando al límite, pero tiene que aguantar hasta alcanzar a Yuki. Ahora le está viendo las desventajas de que ella sea mas atlética que él, por lo que ahora esta considerando hacer más ejercicio.

- ¡NO QUIERO! DEJAME EN PAZ! –grita ella sin bajar su velocidad pero ya sintiendo dolor en sus piernas y pecho debido al desgaste físico.

- ¡NO HAY MANERA EN QUE TE DEJE EN PAZ! ASI QUE VAMOS A HABLAR!

- ¡AYUDEME SEÑOR POLICIA! UN ACOSADOR ME PERSIGUE!

- ¡NO SOY UN ACOSADOR! ¡SOLO QUIERO QUE ME ESCUCHES! –exclama indignado, ignorando las miradas de desaprovación que le dedican las personas.

Las personas que están siendo testigos de semejante persecución miran incrédulos y con gotas de sudor la maratón que se están aventando esos dos, es más de tan solo verlos sienten que ya se cansaron.

Lavi usando lo último que le queda energía, acelera dándole alcance a Yuki tomándola de la mano, pero al ser repentino y Yuki no esperárselo, no pudo frenar bien por lo que sus pies resbalaron y termino cayendo de lleno al piso sin oportunidad de meter mano para cubrirse la cara.

Lavi pegó un respingo entre sorprendido y preocupado, no era su intención hacer caer a Yuki pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para sostenerla debido a lo rápido que iban y a su cansancio.

Yuki se incorpora quedando en cuatro en el piso con su mano izquierda aun siendo sostenida por Lavi. La chica voltea fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo, el cual se asustó al verla con todo el rostro rojo y un raspón en la frente y otro en la barbilla los cuales sangran levemente.

- ¡L-Lo siento! No fue mi intención –dice mirándola sintiéndose realmente apenado y culpable – Estas bien? –preocupado la jala suavemente para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Pero antes de lograrlo Yuki se safo bruscamente del agarre mirándolo enojada teniendo el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No me toques! –Lavi sintió un hueco en su corazón al notar como lo miró y le habló. Sabe que él solo se buscó todo eso, pero aún así no puede evitar que le duela ese trato.

Se arrodilla quedando a la altura de ella mirándola fijamente, haciéndole ver lo arrepentido y mal que se siente.

Yuki mordió su labio inferior para después desviar su mirada apretando fuertemente sus manos. Está enojada y decepcionada de el pero más lo está de sí misma, y le sigue molestando que ese pelirrojo tenga tanta influencia en ella, que con sólo esa mirada le está haciendo flaquear.

- Vamos a hablar por favor, hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte –le suplica acercando temerosamente su mano a la de ella y luego de dudar un par de segundos la tomo apretándola ligeramente –Si después de escucharme sigues sin querer perdonarme y no queriéndome cerca, yo me alejaré de ti aunque me duela.

Lavi apretó más el agarre, tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Teme de que aun diciéndole todo lo que siente Yuki no quiera perdonarlo y termine alejándose de él definitivamente, pero es ahora o nunca. Sino lo hace no habrá vuelta atrás y toda posibilidad de que todo salga bien desaparecerá.

- Está bien, hablemos –accedió ella y es que al verlo tan desesperado no pudo negarse.

Y quiso golpearse hasta quedar inconsciente al darse cuenta que con sólo esa sonrisa de agradecimiento que le dedicó Lavi fue suficiente para dejarla embelezada.

El pelirrojo le ayudó a ponerse de pie y hasta ese momento fue que Yuki sintió el ardor en sus rodillas por lo que bajó su mirada viendo ahí los raspones que seguramente se hizo a causa de la caída.

- Pero antes déjame limpiarte tus heridas –dice Lavi sonriendo levemente.

* * *

En la banca de un parque está Yuki sentada ya teniendo una bandita en su frente y otra en la barbilla cubriendo los raspones que Lavi ya le limpió.

Lavi está agachado frente a ella sosteniendo un algodón mojado en alcohol el cual está teñido levemente de rojo ya que lo está usando para limpiar los raspones que tiene Yuki en las rodillas.

Terminó de limpiarle los raspones y le puso una bandita en cada rodilla. Pero aún así no se levanto, siguió agachado dejando a un lado el algodón y el alcohol para tomarle las manos.

Yuki se tensó un poco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al verlo agachado frente a ella y con la cabeza gacha, no pudiéndole ver a los ojos a causa de que su cabello los oculte.

- Ya te enteraste, ¿verdad? –Yuki lo mira sin entender – Saya ya te dijo de que me le "declaré" a Airi, ¿no es asi? –dice serio sin alzar aún su mirada.

Yuki cayó en cuenta de eso por lo que obligó a Lavi a que le soltara las manos, pero el pelirrojo sólo tardó unos segundos en volverle a tomar las manos y alzar su mirada para verla con seriedad.

- Pero no era una verdadera declaración, ella sólo me ayudaba a ensayar como declarármele a la chica de la cual estoy enamorado –Lavi sonríe mirándola con ternura.

Yuki sintió como se le apretujaba el corazón al escucharlo, definitivamente no le hacía feliz escuchar de que no se le declaró a Airi, de todas formas Lavi si está enamorado y por más que le duela, no es de ella.

- No me interesa a quien te piensas declarar, eso no cambia el hecho de que tú mismo me dijeras que lo mejor sería distanciarnos. Si ahora te arrepientes no es mi problema –le dice seria sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Lavi suspira levemente sin borrar su sonrisa y se incorpora levemente hasta dejar su rostro a la altura del de ella. Soltó las manos de ella y dirigió las suya al rostro de la chica, tomándolo con ambas manos y obligándola a que lo mire.

- La chica de la cual estoy enamorado eres tú, Yuki-chan –Lavi la mira con infinita ternura y cariño – Yo te amo, de verdad y créeme porque no estoy jugando ni mucho menos estoy mintiendo.

- ¡No te creo! ¿Porque de la nada vienes y me dices que me amas? –exclama ella sonrojada pero aún así viéndose indignada – ¿Acaso te levantaste hoy y de repente te das cuenta "amo a Yuki"? no bromees conmi…

Lavi no la dejó continuar al unir sus labios con los de ella.

Yuki ensanchó los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó aún más, estaba a punto de responderle el beso pero recobró la razón por lo que intentó separar a Lavi empujándolo pero no logró moverlo ni un milímetro, era como si intentara empujar una pared.

Lavi no la está besando de forma brusca ni apasionadamente al contrario lo hace lento, suave y con mucha ternura. Si ella no cree en sus palabras entonces le demostrará que habla enserio con acciones.

Lavi rompió el beso separando su rostro del de ella. Tomo una de las manos de Yuki y la guió a su pecho, justo donde tiene el corazón.

- ¿Lo sientes Yuki-chan? –le dice respirando un poco agitado debido al beso – ¿Sientes como late rápido mi corazón? –pega su frente a la de ella- Esto sólo lo causas tú, y no es desde ahora sino desde siempre.

- Lavi…kun –la expresión y mirada de Yuki se ablandaron.

- Tú has sido la única que ha visto a través de mi, y te metiste muy profundo en mi corazón sin que yo pudiera evitarlo –el pelirrojo sonríe divertido –Y eso que yo buscaba todo lo contrario, ese es el porqué de todas mis relaciones fueran superficiales.

- ¿Te molesta eso? –Yuki frunce su ceño.

- No, si eres tú no me importa en lo absoluto –le da un beso en el entrecejo obligándola a que lo relaje

- Tonto sinvergüenza –Yuki baja un poco su cabeza de modo de que Lavi no vea lo roja que está – ¿Como no te avergüenza decir todas esas cosas? –está feliz, no lo puede evitar, Lavi le está diciendo que la ama, las dos palabras que siempre soñó que el pelirrojo le dijera y ahora lo acaba de escuchar de sus propios labios.

- Porque quiero ser sincero contigo y mis sentimientos, quiero que me creas cuando digo que te amo -le dice con simpleza.

- Pero aún no entiendo esto, antes no dabas señales de estar enamorado de mí.

- Mmm... -Lavi llevó una mano a la nuca de Yuki obligándola a pegar su frente a la de ella.

Yuki se sonrojó no sólo por tener tan cerca el rostro de Lavi sino por la mirada de él, es la primera vez que ve una mirada tan oscura y provocativa en el pelirrojo y acompañada con esa sonrisa ladina.

- Yo soy egoísta y posesivo. Cada que te veía cerca del pendejo de Souji o del idiota de Tyki, se me retorcía el estómago de la rabia. No te quería cerca de ellos, quería que sólo fueras cercana a mí, te quería solo para mi -le dice en un tono que sólo lo escuche ella -Con esos pensamientos dejé de desear a otras mujeres y tú eras la única en mi mente.

- Pero eso no es am...

- Si es amor, para mí lo es. Porque no sólo es deseo, simplemente quiero estar a tu lado queriéndote, cuidándote. Lo que yo siento no es simplemente algo carnal.

- Lavi-kun... -Yuki lo mira sorprendida.

- Acéptame Yuki-chan -la mano de Lavi que se sostenía en la nuca de Yuki se posó en la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con el pulgar.

Esa caricia se sentia muy bien, le hacía sentir un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago, además que los dedos fríos de el contrastan con lo caliente de su mejilla por el notorio sonrojo que la adorna.

- Yo... -Yuki llevó ambas manos al rostro de Lavi, acunándolo con ellas -Tu me gustas Lavi-kun, me gustas mucho -al fin lo dijo, las palabras que siempre formaban un nudo en su garganta, las palabras que siempre querían escapar de sus labios y que por temor siempre retuvo.

Una sonrisa que demuestra lo feliz que se siente se dibujó en los labios de Yuki. Lavi se quedó embelesado al observarla. Para él esa sonrisa es la más hermosa que ha visto y nunca pensó que unas simples palabras le harían tan feliz, como las que acaban de salir de los labios de Yuki.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Yuki-chan. Ahora eres mía y no te dejaré ir.

Lavi acortó la distancia que separaban sus rostros y la besó. Al principio fue un simple contacto de labios, pero luego de un par de segundos comenzó a mover sus labios lenta y suavemente. Sonrió entre el beso cuando Yuki respondió el beso moviendo sus labios torpemente, tratando de seguir su ritmo.

El beso inocente poco a poco se fue haciendo salvaje, apasionado, demandante. Con un ligero y suave mordisco de Lavi en el labio inferior de la chica, hizo que ésta abriera su boca para soltar un gemido que quedó atrapado en el beso. Entre tanto la lengua de Lavi invadió la cavidad bucal de la muchacha, moviéndose experta por toda esta, degustando el sabor de Yuki.

Todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, aunque siempre imaginó este momento, debe admitir que sus fantasías no llegaban ni a la mitad de lo que está sintiendo ahorita. Quiere gemir, gritar de la emoción, pero el beso desesperado de Lavi no se lo permite, con su lengua, voraz y presurosa, invandiendo cada rincón de su boca.

Cuando se separaron, Yuki tomó una gran bocanada de aire, notando el hilo de saliva que une sus labios con los de Lavi. Un poco avergonzada, miró el rostro de Lavi frente a ella, sonrojado y con el ojo nublado. Ella en un gesto infantil de timidez, sonrió.

- I love you~ -dijo Lavi en un tono cantarín, sonriendo como si fuera un niño travieso.

Pero no pudo evitar abrir su ojo un poco más de la cuenta, cuando en un arrebato Yuki le dio un beso corto y de pico en los labios. Iba a decir algo pero cuando la vio cubrirse la boca con su mano, con su rostro de un tono febril, no hizo otra cosa más que reír divertido.

* * *

Lavi y Yuki se encuentran caminando uno al lado del otro, muy cerca, en dirección a su casa. Luego de esa escena típica de películas de romance, escena que el pelirrojo nunca esperó protagonizar, en el parque al ver el sol ya ocultándose decidieron que era hora de regresar a sus hogares.

Durante el trayecto el pelirrojo rozaba insistentemente su mano derecha con la izquierda de Yuki, pero la chica no parecía entender su indirecta, no es común en él andarse con rodeos pero, aunque le cuesta mucho, trata de ir lento y calmadamente con la muchacha. Si bien el tiene experiencia en relaciones, relaciones en las que él no sentía más que deseo carnal por la contraria, sabe de sobra que Yuki carece de dicha experiencia.

Lavi, harto de rozar su mano con la de ella, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Yuki se sonrojó en el momento en que el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa, juguetona y, para que negarlo, seductora en cierta forma.

- Por cierto, ahora que somos novios... -dijo el joven del parche con tranquilidad.

Yuki iba a asentir a lo dicho por el, pero haciendo memoria de todo lo que pasó en el parque cayó en cuenta que en ningún momento el pelirrojo pronunció dicha "petición" por lo que enarcó una ceja y se detuvo obligando a Lavi a detenerse también. Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada extrañada del joven Bookman que apenas se daba la vuelta para verla.

- Espera, ¿cuándo las cosas quedaron así? -cuestionó entrecerrando sus ojos

- ¿No bastó con lo que dije hace un rato? -dijo haciendo su mejor puchero.

- Por supuesto que no, quiero la propuesta -insitió ella no doblegándose ante la expresión de Lavi.

- Eres cruel, Yuki-chan -le recriminó el pelirrojo.

Cuando Yuki frunció su ceño viéndole con clara molestia, fue que Lavi se dio cuenta que la cagó...y en grande. Apenas iba articular palabra cuando la chica soltó su mano y a pasos firmes pasó por su lado, aumentando la distancia entre ellos.

- ¡Espera! -exclamó él reaccionando y estirando su brazo para tomar la mano de Yuki y detenerla - No te pongas así, no quiero tener una pelea justo ahora -le dice por lo bajo mirandole fijamente, pero cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, hizo un esfuerzo por no exteriorizar una sonrisa maliciosa - ¡Pero si tendremos una reconciliación a lo grande, entonces peleemos! -concluyó riendo.

- ¡Eres un pervertido! -le gritó Yuki, dispuesta a cachetearlo pero Lavi fue más rápido y tomó su mano, deteniendo la trayectoria.

- Bueno, Yuki-chan -comenzó a decir Lavi sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían un poco.

_- ¿Él de verdad lo dirá?_ -Yuki hizo todo lo que pudo para no expresar la sorpresa que sentía, aunque por otra parte, observando mejor al pelirrojo y reparando en ese muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, tuvo que contenerse para no chillar emocionada ante lo mono que se veía así.

- A pesar de lo bipolar que eres y tu forma nada delicada de despertarme...

- ¡Hey! -Yuki hizo un mohín al momento en que le propinó un suave golpe en el brazo a Lavi, haciendo que éste soltara una carcajada.

- Te amo -siguió Lavi sintiendo que su sonrojo había regresado

- Y... -le animó la chica a que continuara.

- Y somos novios -terminó sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

- Eso sonó a una orden -frunció su ceño un poco disconforme, aunque nuevamente su rostro adquirió ese tono febril causado por todo lo dicho por el joven Bookman.

- Es porque no es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Somos novios -dijo Lavi mirándola con seriedad.

- Lavi-kun... -Yuki hizo un puchero a ver si con eso lo convencía de que su propuesta no sonara tanto a una orden.

- So-mos no-vios -deletreó divertido- Además te lo dije antes: ya no hay vuelta atrás, porque eres mia -reptió las palabras que hace un rato le dijo, su mirada se volvió a nublar cuando su ojo se posó en esos suaves y carnosos labios, entreabiertos y temblorosos, deseando probarlos de nuevo.

- Pero...

Lavi la calló de forma abrupta, uniendo su cuerpo al de la muchacha en un posesivo abrazo. Apenas aflojo el contacto, sólo para permitirle a Yuki alzar el rostro. Inclinó el suyo, acortando cada vez mas la distancia entre ambos hasta unir sus labios con los de ella.

Mientras más la besaba más sentía que se hacía adicto a sus labios, es la primera vez que le pasa algo igual, nunca antes unos labios se le habían hecho tan irresistible para el, como los de la castaña.

No tardó en introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica, recorriéndola de todo a todo, chocándola y enredándola fervientemente contra la lengua de Yuki. En este momento muy poco le importaba quedarse sin aire, simplemente quiere probar mas de ese sabor que lo está volviendo loco. Una fugaz señal de razón cruzo por su mente, haciéndole romper el beso notando como su respiración, y la de ella, era irregular y agitada.

- ¿Entonces...? -preguntó Lavi una vez que su respiración se normalizó un poco.

- So-somos novios -afirmó Yuki aún sonrojada y agitada por el beso.

- Vamos a casa -cerró su ojo dedicándole una amigable sonrisa, tomando de nuevo su mano entre la de él, entrelazando sus dedos -novia -añadió en un tono juguetón, riendo, causando que Yuki inflara sus mejillas en un puchero lleno de reproche hacia él.

- Tonto -farfullo ella, reemplazando el puchero por una pequeña sonrisa de completa dicha.

* * *

Luego de dejar a Yuki en su casa y darle su beso de despedida, Lavi se fue a su casa y cuando entró se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina encontrándose a su abuelo picando algunos vegetales. Se sentó en una silla frente a la barra apoyando su codo en la barra y su barbilla en la mano.

Pronto dejó de hacer caso a lo que su abuelo hacía cuando comenzó a recordar otra vez como ahora él y Yuki eran novios, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujara en sus labios.

Al oír una risilla tonta, Bookman dejó de picar los vegetales y alzó su mirada posándola en su nieto. Al verlo sonriendo estúpidamente, ligeramente sonrojado y con la mirada perdida en quien sabe donde, una gota de sudor le resbalo por la frente y entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué fue lo que acabó con tu última neurona viviente? -cuestionó el mayor enarcando una ceja.

- Di lo que quieras viejo, pero nada de lo que digas opacará mi felicidad -soltó un largo suspiro para regresar a su sonrisa bobalicona.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz? -aunque no lo demostró el anciano sintió un poco de curiosidad.

- Yuki-chan y yo ya somos novios -dijo Lavi de lo más feliz soltando otra risilla de estúpido.

Bookman ensanchó los ojos sorprendidos, no esperándose para nada la noticia. Si bien era cierto que era consciente de los sentimientos de su vecina por su nieto y sospechaba ligeramente de que su nieto le correspondía, no pensaba que esos dos se hicieran novios tan "rápido". Es decir, su nieto es un idiota atolondrado de primera, ya veía a ese estúpido pelirrojo obeso y despechado al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos una vez de que Yuki lo olvidara y se fijara en otro chico.

Al hacer un lado esos pensamientos, el anciano cayó en cuenta del comportamiento promiscuo de su nieto, y de que cambia de "novia" como cambia de ropa interior. Por lo que frunció un poco su ceño.

- Lavi -llamó serio el anciano ganándose una mirada de su nieto, con ella el joven le da a entender que lo escucha -¿Ves a la pequeña Yuki-chan como otra de tus conquistas? ¿O vas enserio con ella?

Lavi frunció su ceño, mostrándose indignado ante la pregunta de su abuelo. Sabe que tiene un antecedente que le precede pero...¿acaso su abuelo lo cree tan desgraciado como para hacerle eso a la chica que ha crecido con él y se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para el?

- Yo nunca le haría eso a Yuki-chan. Porque tenía miedo de que lo que sintiera fuera simplemente atracción física fue que le pedí alejarme de ella, pero eso sólo sirvió para que me diera cuenta de cuán importante es ella para mí y de cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos -Bookman ensanchó ligeramente sus ojos escuchando sorprendido a Lavi -Amo a Yuki-chan y quiero estar siempre a su lado.

Pasando un poco la sorpresa Bookman regresó a su tarea de cortar los vegetales, pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa. Escuchar eso de los labios de su nieto le aliviaba, no sabía desde hace cuanto, pero le alegraba ver como el chico había madurado y sentado cabeza aunque fuera un poco.

- Si es así, entonces no me opondré -dijo Bookman volteando a ver a su nieto, transmitiéndole con la mirada su apoyo.

Lavi sonrió. Apreciaba y agradecía tener el apoyo de su único familiar.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Yuki tiene los ojos cerrados y su ceja izquierda tiembla debido al tic nervioso que tiene. La escena se amplía y se deja ver que la chica está sentada en la sala de los Bookman, con el mayor sentado frente a ella bebiendo su té, servido en una taza de porcelana blanca con detalles orientales pintados.

- Se tarda -dijo la chica claramente enojada -llegaremos tarde por su culpa.

El anciano levantño su mirada y vio con diversión a la menor. Debñia admitir que había extrañado tenerla rondando su casa por las mañanas.

- Llegrará tarde -pronunció el mayor de los Bookman con un tono de voz tranquilo -como todos los días desde que se pelearon- Yuki ensanchó sus ojos y puso una mueca entre sorprendida y horrorizada -Sin ti para levantarlo todas las mañanas el muy idiota se quedaba dormido y hoy no parece ser la excepción.

- No quería hacerlo pero no mequeda de otra -murmuró para sí misma poniéndose de pie- Bookman-san voy a ir a despertarlo, es eso o me largo sin él -dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Adelante -accedió sin más para luego darle otro sorbo a su té.

La chica luego de escuchar la respuesta del patriarca de los Bookman, se apresuró en subir las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso.

* * *

Yuki entró a la habitación de Lavi como perro por su casa y una vena se le hinchó en la frente al verlo todo dormidote abrazando su almohada como si la vida se le fuera en ello. A grandes pasos se acercó a él y sin nada de contemplación comenzó a zarandearlo con el fin de despertarlo.

Lavi abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio cuando enfocó la vista fue a Yuki, lástima que por seguir todavía medio dormido no se percató de su ceño fruncido y de esa vena que palpita en su frente.

El pelirrojo sonriendo la tomó del brazo e hizo que quedara acostada en la cama, debajo de él.

- Yuki-chan, buenos días -dijo feliz restregando su cara en los grandes y esponjosos senos de su novia.

- ¡...! -Yuki ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Cuando vio como Lavi se acercaba peligrosamente fue que reaccionó y lo separó de una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo caer de la cama.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Y no intentes darme besos cuando te apesta la boca -exclamó claramente enojada y con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso dolió, Yuki-chan -se quejó Lavi sobándose su roja y marcada mejilla -Yo sólo quería darte el beso de los buenos días -la miró fijamente, entrecerrando su ojo y sonriendo ladinamente.

Yuki se sonrojó. como no hacerlo cuando Lavi sonríe así, para ella esa sonrisa es jodidamente seductora, pero eso ella no se lo dirá y tratará de que él no se de cuenta del efecto que causa en ella, no quiere estar a su merced por completo.

- D-de todas formas -se quiso dar de topes contra la pared por haber tartamudeado -nada de besos cuando te apesta la boca -le dice tratando de parecer de lo más tranquila posible, a la vez que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta -además apuráte que se nos hace tar-

Yuki se vio interrumpida cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta, la chica no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al sentir a Lavi abrazarla por la espalda pegándose demasiado a su cuerpo.

- No seas así Yuki-chan -susurró muy cerca de su oído. Lavi tuvo que reprimir una risilla divertida cuando la chica se tensó al sentir su aliento cálido chocar contra su oído y cuello -No me pude contener y quise besarte.

- ¡Ah! -Yuki rápidamente llevó sus manos a su boca tapándola cuando Lavi besó su cuello.

- No lo pude evitar luego de que pase toda la noche soñando contigo -volvió a besar el cuello de su novia.

- Co-conociéndote, de seguro fue un sueño pervertido -dijo sonrojada a más no poder.

- ¿Te gustaría que tuviera ese tipo de sueños sobre ti? -pregunto mordaz, subiendo sus labios hasta sus orejas, y atrapó el lóbulo de una de ellas en un suave mordisco.

- To-tonto -a Yuki se le hizo díficil hablar sin gemir cuando tiene el cálido aliento de Lavi chocándole en el oído, una zona muy sensible en ella -no hagas preguntas raras.

- Tranquila sólo soñé con nosotros dándonos muchos besitos.

Lavi sonrió divertido y se separó de ella dirigiéndose al baño.

- Dame diez minutos y estaré listo -dice de lo más tranquilo estirándose un poco para desperezarse.

Cuando oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse, Yuki se dejó caer de rodillas aún tomando el pomo de la puerta con su mano derecha. Su rostro rivaliza con el cabello de Lavi de lo rojo que se encuentra, y su corazón late desbocado, amenazando con salirse de su pecho.

* * *

Cuando cerró la puerta Lavi se recostó a ésta cerrando su ojo para luego dejar escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios.

Joder él no es un chico recién entrado a la pubertada y que está a merced de sus alocadas hormonas. Él suele controlarse, pero cuando despertó y la vio ahí tan cerca fue como si parte de ese autocontrol se fuera por un tubo.

Para cuando reaccionó ya estaba en el piso y con un ardor en la mejilla derecha. Vio a Yuki sentada en su cama sonrojada y enojada y eso sólo hizo que su deseo por ella aumentara.

Quiso aventurarse más, provocarla más...quería probarla. Por eso la abrazó y besó su cuello, grave error. Eso sólo hizo que deseara probar más de ella. Mordió suavemente su oreja en un intento de saciar un poco su hambre, pero tuvo el efecto contrario.

Él no es un hombre recién entrado a la adolescencia con las hormonas alborotadas. Él sabe controlar su deseo frente a cualquier situación pero el sólo hecho de estar con ella le hacia sentir como si sufriera un revés en el tiempo y volviera a sentir ese revoloteo y emoción por experimentar por primera vez. Con ella se sentía de nuevo como un puberto con las hormonas alocadas.

* * *

Lavi bajó a paso apresurado las escaleras dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina para tomar algo de tomer. Corrió al ver a Yuki apoyada en la barra hablando con Bookman, él cual se está sirviendo otra taza de té, y la abrazó por la espalda escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello.

Bookman alzó una de sus cejas al notar como la chica se sobresaltó y sonrojó cuando su nieto la abrazó.

- Ejem -el anciano se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes -aún tienes algo de tiempo, ¿vas a desayunar, nieto idiota?

- Que sea algo rápido, panda. Estamos apurados -dijo tranquilo para luego besarle el cuello a Yuki.

- ¿Y de quién es la culpa? -murmuraron la chica y el anciano con cierta expresión de fastidio en sus rostro.

Cuando Bookman se volteó para servierle el desayuno a su nieto, Lavi tomó a Yuki de los hombros y la volteó, uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

A Yuki le tomó por sorpresa ese beso, por eso tardó unos segundos en responderle, pero cuando lo hizo llevó sus manos a la nuca de Lavi acariciándosela a la vez que jugaba con su cabello, despeinándolo.

La chica sintió como Lavi con su lengua acariciaba con vehemencia su labio inferior, así que, accediendo a la petición, abrió un poco su boca permitiendo que el pelirrojo introdujera su lengua. Las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a rozarse con insistencia, saboreando por completo la boca del contrario.

Se separaron unos segundos para coger aire y se besaron nuevamente, con la misma intensidad del anterior. Lavi llevó sus manos al acintura de la chica, acariciando los costados por encima de la ropa.

Un fuerte carraspeo los trajo de nuevo a la realidad, haciendo que rompan el beso. Lavi miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su abuelo, por haberlos interrumpidos, y el que lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Yuki por su parte se sentía incapaz de voltear a ver a Bookman, se moría de la vergüenza que el hombre que consideraba como su abuelo, la haya visto en esa escena.

- Me gustaría que evitaran sus muestras de cariño cuando estén conmigo, es incómodo -setenció el mayor entregándole un plato con una tostada y un huevo frito encima a su nieto.

- Viejo envidioso -murmuró el pelirrojo receloso tomando el plato.

* * *

Kanda está sentado en su asiento tratando de prestar atención a la clase, pero por más que lo intenta no lo consigue debido a que Lavi, quién está sentado un par de asientos delante de él en la columna de al lado, está rodeado por un aura brillante, eso hace que su cerebro empiece a imaginar un sin fin de razones del porque está así, aunque ninguna acertada, y eso hace que extrañamente se le retuerzan los intestinos de la rabia.

A él que le importa que el estúpido conejo esté en la-la landia, y mucho menos le importa que el motivo pueda ser cierta loca, por él que ese par hagan lo que se les da la reverenda gana mientras no lo molesten a el.

¡Joder! Mientras más ve al conejo, que se cruza en su campo de visión porque para nada él lo ha estado mirando todo este tiempo, más ganas le dan de ponerse de pie, tomar a ese idiota y lanzarlo por la ventana para ver si le hace un favor a la humanidad y se muere.

Un aura oscura y tétrica rodeó a Yuu Kanda cuando se imaginó esa maravillosa escena, donde el conejo está tirado en medio de la calle con las tripas afuera debido a que un auto lo atropelló, razón por la que algunos de sus compañeros miran al peliazul con miedo, porque esa aura que lo rodea realmente asusta.

* * *

Yuki está sentada en su asiento, aunque el profesor de matemáticas está explicando unos ejercicios, no le presta atención en lo absoluto. Su mirada se encuentra perdida mientras con sus dedos hace girar su portaminas.

_- Debería disculparme con Airi _-la chica continúa girando su portaminas entre sus dedos- _A la final todo fue un mal entendido...¡ah! También debería decírselo a Kanda-senpai, porque está claro que a ella no la escuchará y mucho menos le creerá _-suspira con cansancio, ese par de tontos por andar con sus bobadas causaron muchos malos entendidos.

Aunque entenderá que Kanda dude de ella cuando hable con él, después de todo ella también dudaba que Lavi le estuviera diciendo la verdad ayer cuando le dio alcance. Y aún después de que se le declaró, le costó asimilarlo pero ahora que ya lo hizo se siente muy feliz, ya que es algo que llevaba soñando desde que se enamoró del pelirrojo.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, aún puede sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Allen y Lenalee la miraron de reojo y una gota de sudor les resbaló por la frente. Ayer la chica estaba toda deprimida y hoy anda sonriendo bobalicona, sinceramente hay momentos en que no entienden a su amiga.

* * *

Hace unos minutos que el timbre que indica la hora del almuerzo sonó. Lavi y Allen se encuentran en la panadería del instituo luchando contra la muchedumbre para poder comprar su almuerzo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de intensa lucha contra los demás, el par de chicos sale del gentío con varios raspones y ropa desacomadada. Ambos abrazan la bolsa con sus panes contra su pecho mientras respiran de forma agitada.

- Joder -resopla Lavi hacia arriba moviendo un mechón de cabello pagado a su frente -No hubiera pasado por todo este martirio si Yuki-chan me hubiera preparado el almuerzo -hizo un puchero teniendo el ojo entrecerrado.

- No te quejes y no tientes tu suerte ahora que pudiste arreglar toda la sarta de babosadas que causaste -Allen lo mira de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados -Lenalee me iba a traer el almuerzo, pero Komui-san lo agarró y se lo llevó en un descuido de ella -el albino suspira con profundo pesar, adora los almuerzos de su linda novia y esta seguro que su "querido cuñado", lo último lo pensó con ironía, robó su almuerzo adrede.

- Pues tu estás más desgraciado que yo, querido compañero -Lavi lo mira como si fuera un desahuciado a muerte -No solo tienes un tutor que te hace la vida imposible, sino que ahora le tienes que sumar un cuñado que también te hace la vida imposible -el pelirrojo enserio no quiere estar en lugar del albino, piensa que tiene mucha suerte que su Yuki-chan no tenga un hermano celoso como Komui.

- Cállate, estúpido Lavi -Allen lo mira fastidiado sacando un pan de la bolsa para comerlo.

- No seas odioso, moyashi-chan

- ¡Es ALLEN! -corrige el aludido fulminándolo con la mirada.

* * *

Las clases han terminado, algunos alumnos se han retirado ya y otros simplemente están en sus actividades del club. Se enfoca el club de karate y como sus miembros van saliendo uno a uno, unos que otros miran de reojo hacia el interior con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¡YA LARGATE! -se escuchó un potente grito masculino desde el interior del dojo.

- ¡Qué grosero eres, Kanda-senpai! -dijo una indignada Yuki parada afuera del club viendo hacia dentro con el ceño fruncido - ¡Luego no vengas llorando si otro chico te la bajó! -exclamó la chica sacandole la lengua.

- ¡LARGO TE DIJE! -Yuki se agachó a tiempo esquivando el ladrillo que le lanzó un iracundo Kanda. La chica muy digna se fue del lugar en camino al edificio para cambiarse, ni loca regresa a los vestidores del dojo o de seguro no la cuenta.

Kanda se volvió a sentar en el piso cruzandose de brazos y respirando agitado, prefería a la enana deprimida, estando así no lo sacaba de quicio con su parloteo sin sentido, pero no, ahora que se hizo novia del conejo desgraciado de seguro andará más insoportable que nunca, el solo imaginarse eso le hizo maldecir por lo bajo.

_- Por mi esa loca se puede ir con quien se le pegue la gana mientras no me joda la existencia _-el ceño del peliazul se frunció aún más al imaginarse eso y sin poderlo evitar una potente aura sombría lo rodeó, sintiendo unos fuertes instintos asesinos.

* * *

Una recien bañada y cambiada Yuki va caminando por los pasillos del instituto en dirección a la salida cuando se detiene al ver unos metros delante de ella a Saya, quien esta cruzada de brazos y mirándola con enojo.

La castaña decidió ignorarla y siguió su camino dispuesta a pasarla de largo, pero cuando pasó por su lado, la rubia le tomó del brazo deteniéndola. Yuki la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido y de forma brusca se zafó del agarre, iba a seguir de largo cuando las palabras que salieron de los labios de Saya hicieron que el paso que iba a dar lo detuviera en el aire.

- Lo conseguiste.

Yuki miró de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Saya con el flequillo tapando sus ojos, pero entre algunas hebras de su cabello, pudo ver el brillo de rabia que se instaló en sus orbes color miel.

- Lograste enredar a Lavi, maldita mustia -escupió con rabia alzando su mirada fulminando a su interlocutora con ésta.

- Piensa lo que quieras, no voy a perder el tiempo contigo -dijo Yuki una vez más decidida a reanudar su andar.

- ¡Aún no he terminado! -gritó Saya furiosa avanzando los pasos que la separaban de Yuki y jaloneándola hacia ella con brusquedad.

Yuki se giró para verla con fastidio chasqueando su lengua, iba a abofetearla pero la rubia fue más rápida y así como se acercó a ella, se alejó.

- Aún no puedo creer que Lavi haya caído contigo, cuando seguramente nunca podrás darle la satisfacción que yo le di -exclamó la rubia sin quitar su mirada rabiosa de Yuki -Seguro cuando se de cuenta lo poca cosa que eres y que no le puedes ofrecer lo que a él tanto le gusta, te botará -sonrió altanera.

- Igual que a ti... -respondió Yuki ladeando un poco su rostro mostrándose tranquila -Si en verdad tenías a Lavi-kun satisfecho, ¿por qué terminó contigo? -preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos con astucia.

- ¡TODO FUE POR TU MALDITA CULPA! -gritó fuera de sí.

- ¿Mi culpa? -repitió Yuki -No recuerdo haber hecho algo, de hecho solía mantenerme al margen de las relaciones que tuvo Lavi-kun.

Saya apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta que sus nudiños se tornaron blancos. No la soporta, nunca a soportado a Yuki, porque siempre Lavi le dedicaba una mirada que nunca le dedicó a ella, ni una sola vez.

- Y otra cosa: Si Lavi-kun terminará cortándome o no, no me preocuparé pensando en eso ahorita, prefiero disfrutar al máximo los momentos que paso con él siendo su novia. Ya me preocuparé de eso cuando llegue el momento -dijo Yuki sin más comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, dejando a una molesta Saya parada en el pasillo fulminándola con la mirada.

* * *

Lavi está apoyado en el portón del instituto con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, hace unos minutos que Allen se fue a dejar a Lenalee a su casa y él se quedó esperando a Yuki.

Miró de reojo hacia la puerta del edificio y sonrió al ver a Yuki salir, pero así como apareció su sonrisa se esfumó cuando la chica levantó su mirada hacia él, dejándole ver lo molesta que se encuentra.

- ¿Q-qué te pasa? -preguntó nervioso cuando la castaña se pasó junto a él siendo rodeada por un aura negra.

- Nada -dijo escuetamente siguiendo su camino.

_- ¿Y ahora que le pasa? Estoy seguro que yo no hice nada malo, así que su enojo no es culpa mía _-pensó Lavi siguiéndola - _¿será culpa de Yuu? _-alzó su mirada hacia el cielo viéndose dudoso.

* * *

Lavi va caminando con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca, mira hacia adelante con su ojo entrecerrado y sudando frío viendo como unos pasos delante de él está Yuki caminando a pasos fuertes y marcados, clara muestra de su enojo.

El reciente encuentro con Saya dejó a Yuki muy enojada, no es que le haga mucho caso a sus palabras, pero le revienta que esa oxigenada llegue a arruinarle los momentos cuando más feliz se encuentra, es una jodida ardida. Si fuera tan buena como alardea, Lavi no la hubiera dejado.

Ella no tiene porque estar pensando en si cumplirá o no con la expectativa de Lavi, eso ya se verá cuando llegue el momento, apenas tienen un día de novios, es muy pronto para siquiera pensar en eso. Pero una cosa si es cierto, no dejará que el pelirrojo siempre tome la iniciativa, aunque por los momentos sean sólo besos, ella también tomará la iniciativa.

Se detuvo y volteó a ver a Lavi mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Lavi al instante se detuvo y se puso en posición de defensa con sus brazos protegiendo su rostro en caso de que a la castaña le de por golpearlo por algo que seguramente ni siquiera ha hecho.

Lavi se va tensando cada vez más a medida que Yuki se acerca a él y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso cuando su novia se paró frente a él mirándolo fijamente, como si tuviera ganas de matarlo, y él ni siquiera sabe porque quiere hacerlo.

- Sea lo que sea que te dijeron, yo no lo hic-

Lavi no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Yuki lo tomó de la corbata y lo jaló hacia ella uniendo sus labios con los de él en un torpe beso. El pelirrojo tiene el ojo abierto por la sorpresa, pero luego lo cerró y sonrió en medio del beso, respondiéndolo.

Luego de un par de minutos rompieron el beso por falta de aire pero sin separarse, Lavi apoyó su frente con la de ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Me gustó que tomaras la iniciativa, Yuki-chan -dijo divertido rozando sus labios con los de ella, mientras regulariza su respiración.

- Eres mío Lavi-kun -pronunció ella haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El mordió suavemente sus labios y luego la abrazó, apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho de ella, aprovechando de embriagarse con el aroma de la chica.

- Así como eres mía, yo soy tuyo -le susurró ronco en el oído para luego lamerle el lobulo de la oreja.

Lavi reprimió una risilla divertida al sentir como se estremeció el cuerpo de Yuki entre sus brazos por la reciente acción. Yuki levantó su cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos mientras un gracioso sonrojo adorna sus mejillas.

- Te amo, Lavi-kun -dijo ella poniéndose de puntitas, inclinándose hacie él buscando sus labios.

- Yo también te amo -respondió él volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Si ya sé que me diran que tarde mucho en actualizar este fic, pero estoy en los semestres mas fuertes de la carrera, por eso no habia actualizado. Ademas que la inspiracion en este fic se me habia ido.**

**Pero por nada del mundo abandonare los fic, asi que actualizare lento pero seguro**

**Y que les parecio el cap? Les gusto?**

**Por fin de los porfines esos dos se hicieron novios! Ya era hora! Por fin Lavi aclaro todo y actuo como el hombrecito que es xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Me gustaria leer sus hermosos review para ver que opinan del cap**

**Las quiero un monton**

**Abrazos**

**Besos**

**Atte: Kaoru**

**P.D: Ya tengo cuenta en twitter, podran encontrar el enlace en mi perfil, hay estare dando señales de como va el progreso de los cap y mas o menos para cuando sera la actualizacion de algunos de mis fic. Si desean comentar algo respecto a ellos pueden hacerlo mediante esa via o como pm aqui en ff ;)**


End file.
